


Инсинуации

by Ginger_Squirrel



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Flirting, Happy Ending, Heart Disease, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 171,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel
Summary: «Посмотрите на соседа слева, посмотрите на соседа справа. Знайте, двое из вас не доучатся до конца». Эту мантру Рей Тидо повторяла все пять лет обучения в Массачусетском Технологическом, выгрызая в гранитной скале тоннель в свое светлое будущее. И что могло пойти не так? Да все! Пережить последний год? Ха, миссия кажется невыполнимой.
Relationships: Finn/Original Male Character(s), Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Insinuations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225710) by [Ginger_Squirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel), [Steppenkatze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steppenkatze/pseuds/Steppenkatze)



> Цель инсинуации — подорвать в слушателях и/или читателях доверие к объекту инсинуаций, следовательно, к его доводам или поведению.  
> Инсинуация — это всегда речевой акт и цель носит не характер розыгрыша противника, а стремление его опорочить в глазах окружающих людей. Исполняется она замаскированно, исподтишка, в несколько этапов. Зачастую её трудно отличить от правды. Инсинуация всегда направлена против определенного конкретного человека.

[](https://sun1-88.userapi.com/-M_0vTAxZD9GPZdetf41pf26_qbpclIyKVaA4g/OQpmrr_JPZQ.jpg) [](https://sun1-30.userapi.com/agMBW0X5i1UDDgJE1RuXSOL2CpA9VX3JqKWWyQ/rD3cXUJZtJs.jpg) [](https://sun1-28.userapi.com/HpmBnpmXZHSKSIsdzhvKiTmtiR7hVdYy0MDtgw/KhL5Kr5K320.jpg)

Рей Тидо открыла глаза и сладко потянулась. Теплые солнечные лучи пробирались сквозь шторы, колышущиеся от легкого ветерка, с улицы доносился обычный шум утреннего Бостона. Маленькая вторая спальня в крошечной квартирке, расположившейся в не самом благополучном районе, была наполнена теплом и свежестью. Где-то за окном громко кричали дети, кто-то ругался отборным геттовским матом с вьетнамским акцентом, а мимо аппендикса улицы то и дело проносились грузовики. Жизнь в старом Дорчестере всегда была такой — шумной, немного грязной и совершенно нескучной, особенно в темное время суток. Близость железной дороги то и дело напоминала о себе мелким дребезжанием стекол в окнах и бесконечной пылью, летящей круглый год. Её последнее лето в этом городе стремительно заканчивалось. Один год, и она наконец-то скажет «аривидерчи» этой квартире, университету и неадекватным соседям, которые днем мешали заниматься, а ночью — спать. До начала финального забега к вожделенному диплому оставались сутки. Магистерская программа подходила к концу, Рей с трепетом ожидала предложений о работе. Осталось только написать выпускную работу, и она готова упасть в объятия этого удивительного мира.

Без сомнения, Массачусетский Технологический Институт — лучшее, что вообще могло случиться с ней и её жизнью. Кто-то сказал бы — Рей несказанно повезло попасть сюда, но она знала, что это не вопрос везения: без адского труда не было бы ни великолепно сданных выпускных тестов, ни выигранных олимпиад, ни грамот за участие в конкурсах. Все эти маленькие, тщательно накопленные победы помогли ей выиграть бесплатное обучение. Почти. Университет заплатил за неё, а она рассчитывается своим рабским трудом. В бесплатный сыр Рей Тидо не верила примерно с трех лет.

На самом деле её жизнь можно было бы назвать какой угодно, но только не обычной. В конце концов, новорожденный ребенок, которого родная мать продала за очередную дозу героина, должен был умереть ещё двадцать три года назад, но Рей повезло. И это ли не чудо? Если бы не дядюшка Ункар… Ей посчастливилось попасть к самому Ункару Платту, который, по его словам, просто не мог поступить иначе. Старый мафиози был слишком добр и набожен, чтобы позволить ни в чем невиновному младенцу погибнуть, попасть в рабство к «коллегам по цеху» или быть просто распроданным на органы. Её нашли в Сочельник в комке перепачканных кровью одеял на какой-то заброшенной стройке, где встречались несколько глав преступных группировок. Каждый уважающий себя криминальный авторитет считал, что женщины и дети — то святое, на что никто не имеет право покушаться. И потому даже ублюдок наркоманки и, Бог его знает, кто там был отец, должен выжить. Платт искренне верил, что на том свете ему зачтётся каждое доброе дело, совершенное между перестрелками и устранением конкурентов, и сразу определил своё новое приобретение в католический интернат при Аббатстве святой Ниимы близ Бостона. Приют располагался в маленьком городишке Джакку и находился под покровительством самого же Ункара как духовно, так и финансово. Именно Платт дал Рей имя, которое выделяло её среди всех остальных послушниц монастыря. Решив назвать малышку в честь единственной женщины, которую любил, Ункар выдержал не один раунд противостояния с настоятельницей Катариной — та требовала более традиционное имя для девочки. Но ее спаситель будто чувствовал, что девочке не суждено стать монахиней.

Рей стала его любимицей. Да что там говорить, история её спасения так воодушевила старика, что он души не чаял в маленькой хрупкой проказнице. Озорная, веселая, жизнерадостная — она радовала его своими невинными детскими проделками, о которых во время очередных визитов скрупулёзно докладывала матушка Агнесс. Старый бандит лишь добродушно смеялся и ерошил волосы притихшего ребенка. И никого в то время не беспокоила ни странная бледность Рей, ни быстрая утомляемость, ни ноющие боли, на которые та периодически жаловалось. В конце концов, монастырская жизнь с её бесконечными постами ещё не красила никого.

Несмотря на строгий устав и аскетичный уклад жизни, в их маленьком интернате, что располагался в старом здании позапрошлого века, царили любовь и тепло. Ни один день рождения воспитанника не оставался без праздничного пирога с ягодами и маленького, но всё же личного подарка. Чаще всего это оказывалась какая-нибудь безделушка, но для приютских детей такие мелочи были равносильны собственному космосу. И когда однажды в Рей проснулась фанатичная любовь к старому компьютеру, что стоял в их общей с девочками комнате для отдыха, матушка Агнесс и сестра Мария не остались равнодушными. Они упросили настоятельницу дать ребенку разрешение на посещение компьютерных курсов, а Ункар Платт без промедления внес за них оплату для своей маленькой лучистой Рей. И с тех пор дважды в неделю она с одной из старших сестер ездили на другой конец города на стареньком пикапе. Но тогда её не беспокоили такие неудобства. Она увидела другой мир и не хотела оттуда возвращаться. Не смущали косые взгляды мальчишек, которые пренебрежительно задирали нос, увидев худенькую маленькую девчонку в стандартном платье воспитанницы интерната. Не расстраивало даже откровенное предубежденное отношение её преподавателя. Она была так восхищена открывшейся ей вселенной цифровых возможностей, что не обращала внимания на эти досадные мелочи.

Время шло, и довольно скоро обнаружилось, что Рей способна не только быстро обучаться, но и идти на шаг впереди остальных. Пока все пытались решить какую-нибудь заковыристую задачу стандартными способами, тихая девочка-сирота, закусив свою по-детски пухловатую нижнюю губку, предлагала неожиданный подход. И пусть строчки кода не всегда могли воплотить все замыслы, что крутились в её голове, но это помогло завоевать уважение преподавателя, а потом и мальчишек. Их дружба с тихоней-Финном, ярым фанатиком всего, что паяется, длилась по сей день. О’Нили мог часами сидеть над сравнительными таблицами характеристик какой-нибудь печатной платы, а потом сделать из нее, кучи хлама и парочки крепких ругательств, прекрасный преобразователь тока. Они оба были замкнуты, одиноки и бесконечно влюблены в программирование. Рей и Финн стояли друг за друга горой, порой впадая в откровенное бунтарство. Сложно было сосчитать, сколько вирусных программ было написано ими за время обучения в маленькой компьютерной студии, сколько пострадало личных страниц и аккаунтов в социальных сетях их приятелей, сколько раз попадались ребята на очередной проделке. Но они не унывали, лишь хитро переглядывались и снова нацепляли на свои лица выражения раскаяния, пока им в очередной раз устраивали разнос.

Они быстро стали не просто друзьями — замкнутые и недоверчивые по природе, Рей и Финн оказались поверенными в личных делах друг друга. Брат и сестра. Однояйцевые близнецы, порожденные великой Матрицей. В шестнадцать он утешал её после неудачной влюбленности, а в семнадцать девушка стала первой и надолго единственной, кто знал о нетрадиционной ориентации её друга. Быть чернокожим геем из набожной семьи — то ещё испытание для стеснительного подростка. Ребята были не разлей вода, но их отношения оставались настолько откровенно родственными, что никто, даже матушка Агнесс, не видел в этом ничего плохого для воспитанной в строгих рамках католицизма ученицы. Никого не удивило, что закадычные приятели решили попробовать поступать в Мекку для всех компьютерщиков страны — Массачусетский Технологический Институт. И вот теперь, спустя почти шесть лет, их обучение подходило к концу. Два семестра, финальные тесты и выпускная работа отделяли их от финала.

Неожиданно под окнами раздался уж слишком оглушительный рёв проносящегося мимо автомобиля, послышалась очередная отборная ругань соседей снизу, и это выдернуло Рей из воспоминаний. Она бросила взгляд на стену, часы показывали половину одиннадцатого утра. Вчерашняя смена в клубе дядюшки Ункара была суматошной, и ей удалось попасть домой только далеко за полночь. Снова потянувшись, она отметила, что уставшие за три рабочих дня ноги ничуть не отдохнули за ночь. Но ничего, остались ещё сутки: Роуз вернётся из отпуска, и её привычный график снова будет с ней.

Рей встала с кровати, включила на своем МакБуке местное радио и, сопровождаемая вечным хитом Queen и Дэвида Боуи, направилась в душ. Она обещала дядюшке прийти сегодня пораньше и разобраться с горой бумаг, что уже напрочь скрыли под собой стол в его кабинете. Однажды она помогла Ункару Платту замять одно небольшое дельце и заслужила этим безграничное доверие позволяя вникать во все хитросплетения черной и белой бухгалтерии. Рей ухмыльнулась, подумав, что сказала бы матушка Агнесс, если бы знала о делишках своей воспитанницы. Хотя… возможно именно она и знала, потому что прекрасно была осведомлена, кто считался покровителем их интерната.

_«…Pressure pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you, no man ask for_

_Under pressure that burns a building down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets…»*_

Хлопанье дверей и щелчки закрываемого замка послышались, когда она расчёсывала влажные волосы — единственное, что было по-настоящему прекрасно в ее внешности. Если вы, конечно, не любитель трупов посвежее. Слишком маленькая, слишком худая, слишком бледная — она считала свои длинные густые каштановые локоны своим единственным украшением. Ункар говорил, что у неё красивые глаза, но дядюшка был предвзят, а потому Рей принимала его восторги с изрядной долей скепсиса.

— О, чудо! Ты дома? — вопль Финна перекрыл музыку, орущую из динамиков, на что она лишь покачала головой, выходя из ванной и выключая звук.

— Нет, всего лишь тень отца Гамлета решила станцевать под чей-то очередной хит, — её саркастичный ответ вызвал улыбку на лице друга. — Я не ждала тебя раньше завтрашнего вечера. Что-то случилось? Как родители?

— Всё прекрасно, — скинув в углу свои стоптанные кроссовки, он прошлёпал босыми ногами по полу в направлении холодильника, открыл дверцу и скривился. — Есть что-нибудь перекусить, женщина?

Рей замерла, уперев руки в боки.

— FN2187, — назвала она его бессменный сетевой никнейм, — наличие у меня женских половых органов не означает, что я обязана стоять у плиты ради счастья твоего желудка. Тем более, у тебя для этого есть Арнольд.

— Да просто уже признай, что за шесть лет так и не научилась готовить, — Финн ухмыльнулся и плюхнулся на диван с пачкой чипсов, которую, поганец, опять прятал от неё где-то в своих бесконечных заначках. Ей нельзя много соли, он об этом прекрасно знал. Знал он и о том, что устоять против Pringles Рей не могла. Они снимали с ним эту квартирку вот уже пять лет, с первого же дня, как на них перестал распространяться приказ об обязательном проживании первокурсников в зданиях общежитий. И этот диалог с незначительными изменениями повторялся с завидной регулярностью все эти годы, как и бесконечные нычки вкусняшек. Нет, Рей, пытаясь найти в себе хоть одно из типичных женских начал и честно пробовала научиться готовить. Но после того раза, когда пришлось доставать огнетушитель и перекрашивать потолок, плюнула на это дело. Хозяин их жилища не выгнал их тогда только по причине собственного тотального пофигизма. К чёрту, лучше она заработает фрилансом на веганский бургер, чем спалит всю квартиру.

— Я не отрицаю этого, — Рей вернулась к расчёсыванию уже почти высохших волос. — Так что ты делаешь здесь? Ведь до начала семестра целые сутки.

Рассеянность Финна и его полная неспособность уследить за собственным расписанием тоже давно стали привычными темами их шуток. В их конгломерате именно Рей следила за занятиями, временем и прочими вещами, требующими собранности и ответственности, а Финн следил за ней.

— Фазма написала, — скривился он. — Говорит, Хакс хочет меня видеть. Надо обсудить мою выпускную работу.

Рей нахмурилась. Они оба писали свои дипломы под руководством профессора Армитажа Хакса. И так как тот вечно пропадал на каких-то конференциях и научных выставках, всех курируемых выпускников втискивала в его плотное расписание аспирантка Фазма. Эта белокурая синеглазая валькирия с ангельским лицом обладала внушительным ростом и очень тяжелым характером. Порой создавалось впечатление, что сам профессор Хакс иногда её побаивался.

— Странно, мне она ничего не говорила…

— Да успокойся ты, — перебил её Финн, закатывая глаза и отряхивая крошки с рук. Прямо на диван! — Вы с Хаксом с третьего курса трясетесь над твоим проектом, что тебе ещё с ним обсуждать? Сиди и пиши свой код. А у нас вот проблема, заказанные три месяца назад печатные платы пришли бракованные, и изготавливать новые времени просто нет.

— И что же теперь делать? — ахнула Рей, садясь рядом с другом и незаметно протягивая руку к картонной упаковке. Номер не прошёл.

— Ну, либо менять частично саму схему исходя из того, что мы имеем, либо травить самим…

— Каменный век.

— Дорогуша, каменный век — это бэйсик, — назидательно протянул Финн. — А травление — вечная классика.

— Вот мне бы сейчас обидеться, но некогда.

Рей встала, подхватывая на ходу куртку с дивана и запихивая её в сумку. Погода в Бостоне любила играть в «догони меня туман», а уж про перепады температур в течение дня нечего было и говорить. Такой климат был явно не для них, Рей постоянно мерзла, Финн никак не мог вовремя купить новые кроссовки.

— Ты сегодня в ночь у Платта?

— Да, — кивнула она, задумчиво оглядывая гостиную на предмет забытых вещей.

— О, ну отоспишься завтра, — Финн тоже поднялся и снова потащился к холодильнику, не оставляя попыток найти что-нибудь съедобное.

— Увы, мой друг, я завтра с первой пары в строю, — Рей наконец-то нашла свои беспроводные наушники под ворохом очередных кардиограмм. Это не укрылось от взгляда друга.

— Ты снова была у врача? — голос Финна стал тихим и обеспокоенным. Рей поморщилась. Она ненавидела, когда он снова начинал мусолить её проблему, а друг ненавидел, когда от него что-то скрывали.

— Да, — чуть более резко, чем следовало, отозвалась она в надежде, что расспросы на этом закончатся. Но куда уж там.

— Опять боли? — и снова этот тревожный взгляд.

— Ничего серьезного, — она мотнула головой, стараясь выглядеть как можно беспечнее. С тем же успехом можно было сразу сказать правду, обманывать Рей не умела никогда, особенно Финна. Парень поджал губы и сердито посмотрел на неё, так что она вздохнула и сдалась. Как обычно. — Просто выписали очередные таблетки.

— Более сильные, — это было утверждение. Он скрестил руки на груди, глядя на неё в упор. Как же Рей бесили такие взгляды!

— Я бы не сказала… — она натянула форменную юбку и закрутила волосы в гладкий пучок.

— Значит, прошлые недостаточно эффективны?

— Финн, подбор препаратов не производится по мановению волшебной палочки. С моим диагнозом приходится искать обходные пути.

— Так все же боли снова были.

Рей вздохнула. И почему она каждый раз пытается отпираться? Финн видел все её приступы, сам отвозил в больницу, когда бывало особенно тяжко. Да за последний год они вызывали скорую чаще, чем за всю её прошлую жизнь.

— Были.

— Мне кажется, твои врачи просто теряют время, — он уже был не на шутку взволнован, но Рей лишь закатила глаза.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что на операцию у меня пока нет денег. Спасибо хоть на страховку и лекарства зарабатываю, и то благодаря Платту.

— Можно попросить у него…

— Нет! — отрезала Рей. — Он и так достаточно сделал для меня, чтобы я пустила кровь его кошельку. Ты же знаешь, клуб не приносит запредельных доходов. А Ункар уже слишком стар… Со мной всё в порядке, правда.

Она улыбнулась своему другу, но тот оставался серьезен.

— Твоя ночная работа не прибавляет тебе здоровья.

— Страховка, лекарства, квартира. Мне продолжать? — Рей иронично подняла бровь. Финн лишь вздохнул, после чего в два шага сократил расстояние между ними и обнял.

— Глупая гордячка, — пробормотал он.

— Сентиментальный галбой**.

Парень хохотнул, отпуская её. Рей тоже улыбнулась, ласково глядя на Финна.

— Не волнуйся, со мной всё будет хорошо. А сейчас, великий надзиратель, можно я уже пойду на работу?

— Проваливай, — махнул он, беря в руки сковороду. Вот уж кто-кто, а друг мог спокойно побороться за звание лучшего повара если не Америки, то уж Массачусетса-то точно.

— Да закажи ты себе еды, — не выдержала она, наблюдая, как он опасливо ощупывает томаты, залежавшиеся в холодильнике. Их качество вызывало сомнение ещё в день покупки, но они шли по скидке, так что Рей не сильно задумывалась об экологичности их происхождения.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в домашней еде.

— Да куда уж мне, — буркнула Рей, вышла за порог и включила музыку.

_«…Through the sorrow all through our splendor_

_Don't take offence at my innuendo…»***_

Элитный ночной клуб «Такодана» располагался в самом престижном районе города, неподалеку от мажорного Бэк Бэй. Правительственные шишки, бостонская элита и золотые детки сегодняшних миллионеров были частыми гостями в заведении Ункара Платта. От публики всегда не было отбоя, вот и сегодня воскресный вечер шёл своим чередом. Одни двигались под ритмичную музыку на танцполе, другие предпочитали весело кутить со своими компаниями, сидя за отдельными столиками на мягких диванах. Мерцающий свет прожекторов преломлялся и искривлялся в наползающем тумане дымовой завесы. Рей подошла к барной стойке, жестом показав Маз, чтобы та налила ей воды, когда освободится. Коренная ямайка, уже давно позабывшая цвет моря на своей родине, кивнула и вернулась к смешиванию очередного умопомрачительного коктейля. Об её умениях ходили легенды, поговаривали даже, что та начала свою карьеру ещё в девятилетнем возрасте. Маз Каната была богиней алкоголя и взрывных напитков, курила какой-то чудной ароматизированный табак и обожала зеленые яблоки. Иногда Рей жалела, что ей так и не суждено будет испытать на себе мастерство Маз, но чаще просто бесилась от сочувствующих взглядов всех, кто узнавал о её проблеме. Да, больное сердце. Да, много ограничений. Но ради Бога, она не собирается умирать здесь и сейчас! Рей тряхнула головой, выныривая из размышлений и снова возвращаясь к своему занятию. Работа администратора предполагала умение оперативно решать любые вопросы, как с клиентами, так и поставщиками. Безупречная вежливость, проклятая стрессоустойчивость и запас терпения, как термоядерного топлива на Солнце. Она могла совершенно хладнокровно поставить на место зарвавшегося торгаша, и, мило улыбаясь, сдать в руки бравым полицейским особо разгулявшегося гостя. Вот и сейчас одна из компаний требовала её пристального внимания.

Они расположились через несколько столиков от неё в самом тихом уголке клуба, если такое понятие вообще применимо к танцевальному заведению. Молодой мужчина сидел в окружении двух смазливых девиц, расстегнутая на три пуговицы белоснежная рубашка светилась в ультрафиолетовых лучах ночных ламп. Необычные черты лица невольно приковывали внимание Рей: крупный нос, упрямый рот, который всё время кривился в снисходительной улыбке и неожиданно тяжелый взгляд. Он что-то рассказывал, непринужденно откидывая темные волосы, которые то и дело падали ему на глаза, и активно жестикулировал. Его спутницы заливались искусственно веселым смехом, с каждым разом придвигаясь к нему всё ближе и ближе, пока не повисли на нём совсем. Рей нахмурилась. Гости пока не перешли границу морали и, следовательно, не нарушали правил клуба, но были опасно к этому близки. Даже со своего места она видела откровенно порочное выражение лица, с которым мужчина смотрел на каждую из своих собеседниц. Впрочем, их декольте заслуживали куда большего внимания, чем этот альфа-самец им оказывал. Девушки в ответ развязно улыбались накрашенными ртами и запускали свои ручки под ворот его рубашки, проводя длинными коготками по темнеющей в полумраке коже. Конечно, положа руку на сердце, надо было признать, что этот мудак был красив, причем, красив какой-то своей собственной особенной красотой, никак не совместимой с общепринятыми канонами. И Рей не отрицала, что он был откровенно сексуален, в конце концов, она ведь тоже женщина. Тот, судя по всему, был прекрасно осведомлён об этом, беззастенчиво пользуясь своим очарованием. В том, что человек перед ней — однозначно мудак, Рей не сомневалась. Властный взгляд, уверенная поза, наконец, выражение самодовольства на лице, не оставляли сомнений в особенностях эгоистичного характера и собственнических привычках.

Поодиночке такие черты встречались у каждого, кто забредал в зону для особых гостей их клуба, но вот чтобы весь этот коктейль присутствовал сразу… М-да. Бинго!

— Наблюдаешь? — она вздрогнула, неожиданно услышав позади себя голос Ункара Платта. Рей обернулась и заметила серьезный взгляд старого немца, направленный на тот же самый столик, который сама разглядывала буквально минуту назад.

— Смотрю, как бы ничего не произошло из ряда вон… — кивнула она.

Ункар помолчал, задумчиво пожёвывая толстую нижнюю губу. После чего необычно серьезно произнёс:

— Что бы ни случилось, я настоятельно не советую тебе вступать с ним в конфронтацию и какой-либо диалог вообще.

Рей удивленно воззрилась на дядюшку.

— С чего бы мне это делать? Если они нарушат правила, то решать с ними этот вопрос будет Артур. В конце концов, он здесь вышибала, а не я.

Неожиданно Платт положил руку на её плечо, заставляя повернуться обратно в сторону обсуждаемой компании.

— Смотри внимательно, Рей, — начал он, наклонившись к её уху и перекрывая шум танцевальной музыки. — Я встречал немало разного сброда за жизнь, и уж разбираться в нём научился. Запомни, именно такие люди, как этот парень, способны испортить жизнь любому раз и навсегда. Они не считаются ни с чьим мнением, кроме своего собственного. Основной источник кайфа для таких не секс, наркотики или алкоголь, нет, они выше всех этих плебейских развлечений. Талантливые и тонкие манипуляции чужими эмоциями, унижение на грани восхищения, давление, тотальный контроль заводят их, подстегивают дальше играть со своей жертвой. Деньги служат им пропуском в мир своих пороков и чужих кошмаров. И потому ты не сможешь сделать ничего, а они смогут всё. Будь осторожна, Рей, и никогда не связывайся с таким человеком.

Он замолчал, лишь сильнее сжав её плечо своими пухлыми пальцами.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты, — она кивнула, наблюдая, как предмет их обсуждения изящным, вычурно ленивым жестом подзывает официанта, заказывая очередную порцию алкоголя. Интересно, сколько он уже выпил и не пора ли звать Артура, чтобы вытолкать отсюда пьяного гостя? От греха подальше. Тем временем Маз наконец-то протянула ей долгожданный стакан воды. Рей сделала глоток, обдумывая сказанное Платтом. — Спасибо, что тревожишься и заботишься обо мне, торжественно обещаю никогда не связываться с плохими мальчиками. Но всё же не думаю, что представляю хоть какой-то интерес для таких личностей. Во мне нет ничего, привлекательного для них: ни красоты, ни денег, ни связей. Одно занудство и ужасный характер. Боюсь, — Рей задорно улыбнулась, — это им впору будет бежать от меня куда подальше.

Но Ункар не поддержал её шутливого тона, он продолжал цепко следить за своим нежеланным гостем, всё ещё стискивая плечо девушки. Одутловатое лицо выражало крайнюю степень тревоги, а потом и злости, когда он услышал её последние слова.

— Прекрати ёрничать! — неожиданно резко осадил её Платт, и что-то было в его голосе, заставившее её прислушаться. — Вот сейчас тебе кажется, что он пьян. Ха, если бы ты была внимательнее, то заметила, что парень даже не притронулся в этот вечер к своему виски. Это игра, Рей. Двойная, тройная… да только он сам знает, сколько слоев над его истинной мотивацией. И, кажется, наш гость готов выйти на охоту. Он смотрит на тебя, с того самого момента, как увидел, зайдя в клуб.

Рей вздрогнула от этих слов и снова бросила взгляд в сторону объекта обсуждения. Тот как раз что-то говорил на ушко тесно прижавшейся к нему блондинке.

— С чего ты взял? — пробормотала она, чувствуя, как тревога её названного дяди завладевает и ею. — Я ничего не замечала.

— Естественно. Ты и не должна была что-либо заметить, пока он тебя оценивает, решает, стоит ли игра свеч.

— Я что, товар, чтобы меня разглядывали как на рынке? — Рей почувствовала волну злости, и сердито уставилась в стакан с водой.

— Боюсь, что да, — Ункар вздохнул. — Для таких как он, мы все — товар.

Он хотел было что-то ещё сказать, но его отвлек звонок мобильного телефона. Платт жестом показал ей, что отойдет на несколько минут, Рей лишь кивнула, продолжая обдумывать услышанное. Она не первый день жила на свете, чтобы удивляться существованию таких людей, как этот их гость. Мало того, в их клуб забредали разные личности, и бывало всякое. Золотая молодежь могла учудить, хотя этот мудак явно стоял на две, а то и три ступени выше любого из богатеньких сыночков местных бизнесменов. И никогда до этого Ункар не выглядел таким взволнованным, не вёл таких разговоров. Что ж, раз старый мафиози счёл необходимым предупредить её, то она, безусловно, будет очень осторожна. Хоть ей и не верилось в повышенное внимание к своей скромной персоне. Возможно, Платту просто померещилось невесть что в полумраке и дымке помещения. Рей одним глотком допила оставшуюся воду, и перегнулась через барную стойку, убирая стакан в раковину. Работа не ждёт, а она и так проторчала в зале слишком долго.

Уже уходя, она бросила последний взгляд на фривольную компанию и почувствовала, что внутри неприятно ёкнуло предчувствие. Словно в замедленной съемке, Рей наблюдала, как в мерцающем свете прожекторов мужчина поворачивает голову, и задумчиво смотрит прямо на неё в упор. Во рту немедленно пересохло, и она почувствовала себя словно перед профессиональным гипнотизером. Казалось, они смотрели друг на друга вечность, прежде чем, собрав неимоверным усилием в кулак всю свою волю, ей удалось разорвать зрительный контакт. Круто развернувшись, Рей направилась вглубь зала, стараясь как можно скорее выбросить из головы незнакомца.

Рабочие заботы быстро выветрили из головы Рей любые мысли о привлекательных мужчинах, любвеобильных дамочках и предупреждениях Ункара. Даже у неё не получалось одновременно думать о таком количестве вещей, и при этом принимать новую партию Дынного Ликера и Абсента, которую доставили сегодня вечером. А ещё ей пришлось поругаться с водителем, который умудрился каким-то неведомым образом раздавить половину ящика энергетиков. Так что голова Рей под конец смены напоминала плато с гейзерами, где то и дело болезненно и хаотично взрывались мысли. В предрассветных сумерках она устало стояла на парковке перед клубом, где все еще оставалось довольно много машин припозднившихся посетителей. Зажав в зубах таблетку обезболивающего и шаря в своей сумке в поисках бутылочки с минералкой, Рей тихо выругалась, ладонью напоровшись на какую-то острую шпильку на дне. Настанет день, и она разберет этот бардак! Честно-пречестно! Конечно, можно вернуться в клуб за водой, пока Маз ещё не закрыла бар, пересчитывая новый алкоголь, но такси должно было приехать уже с минуты на минуту. Наконец она выудила пластиковую ёмкость и с удовольствием напилась. По-осеннему прохладный воздух бодрил и забирался под тонкую куртку, заставляя ёжиться. Такси задерживалось, и Рей потянулась в сумку за телефоном, чтобы уточнить время.

— Могу подвезти тебя домой, — раздался за её спиной мужской голос. Она застыла, уже почти уверенная в том, кого увидит, если повернётся. Резко выдохнув, Рей сделала вид, что не поняла к кому обращены прозвучавшие слова, и вернулась к раскопкам в своей сумке. Но человек позади неё не унимался. — Довольно невежливо стоять спиной к своему собеседнику.

Рей поджала губы, ловя в полёте уже готовый сорваться хамский ответ, достала злополучный смартфон и всё же повернулась. Да так и замерла, уставившись на открывшееся ей зрелище: через одно парковочное место от неё стоял самый невероятный автомобиль, что она когда-либо видела. Матово-чёрный, невероятно поджарый, хищный дизайн на грани абсурда и совершенства. От него так и веяло пафосом, скоростью и деньгами. Две двери были открыты вверх, напоминая крылья то ли чайки, то ли какого-то невиданного существа. Безусловно, машина соответствовала своему владельцу, который сейчас опирался на её огромный капот. И оба были совершенно великолепны.

Рей не ошиблась, в своих догадках. Мужчина из клуба, где-то потерявший свой смазливый эскорт, вытянул вперед свои длинные ноги, небрежно засунув руки в карманы брюк, и поудобнее устроился на монструозном носе машины. Сумерки накладывали неестественные тени, отчего его лицо казалось каким-то жестким. Рей судорожно сглотнула, отстраненно замечая, как откровенно скользит взгляд по её фигуре. Нет, ну каков мудак, а! Она гордо вздернула подбородок.

— Благодарю, но моё такси будет с минуты на минуту, — максимально нейтральным тоном ответила она.

— Поговаривают, что среди таксистов самое большое число извращенцев, — протянул задумчиво мужчина, и его глаза при этом как-то подозрительно внимательно следили за её реакцией. — Не боишься?

Рей подумала, что уж кого-кого, а бояться здесь следовало только его. Ункар был сто раз прав, чувство опасности просто витало рядом с этим человеком. Но, черт возьми, он бросал ей вызов, который её бунтарская натура просто не могла проигнорировать. Она иронично глянула на своего собеседника.

— Бояться надо самих себя, а для остального у меня есть электрошокер.

Он явно намеревался что-то ответить, но в эту минуту наконец-то подкатила белая машина бостонского такси. Так что Рей развернулась и на ходу бросила:

— Спасибо большое за заботу, однако, я уж как-нибудь справлюсь сама.

Плюхнувшись на сидение, она, вероятно, слишком сильно хлопнула дверью и всю дорогу до дома кляла себя на чём свет стоит за то, что вообще вступила в разговор с этим… с этим. Рей даже затруднялась подобрать определение такому человеку. Никогда нельзя разговаривать со столь опасными незнакомцами, особенно на пустой стоянке, особенно ночью. Хотя они и выглядят так чертовски интригующе. Это, пожалуй, даже лишний аргумент в пользу полного их игнорирования.

Лишь очутившись в своей тихой квартире, Рей смогла перевести дух и расслабиться. У неё оставалось пара часов, чтобы вздремнуть перед первым учебным днём. Но, уже задергивая в своей спальне шторы, чтобы неяркий утренний свет не мешал, она бросила взгляд вниз на улицу и замерла. Прямо от подъезда её дома медленно отъезжал тот самый хищный автомобиль.

— Вот же дерьмо!

____________________

* Queen, Дэвид Боуи — Under Pressure

** gal — девочка, boy — мальчик, австралийский жаргонизм просочившегося в их диалект слова goluboy

*** Queen — Innuendo


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://sun1-84.userapi.com/pPOBJQBE7gdriV3dOyK5O9QfwYlZsjm3FZbkFw/d3ENQHLSORg.jpg)

В сотый раз заиграло вступление из «Stayin' Alive»*, и Рей недовольно замычала. О, во имя всего святого, почему телефон так далеко? Шаря с закрытыми глазами по дощатому полу, она пыталась нащупать пискляво орущее устройство. Сомкнув, наконец, пальцы на прохладном алюминиевом корпусе и титаническим усилием разлепив левое веко, она выключила будильник и уставилась на горящий экран. Отчаянно смаргивая сонную пелену перед глазами, Рей пыталась понять, который сейчас час, день и место во Вселенной. Бездушная электроника показывала, что мир отмотал уже пятнадцать минут от седьмого часа утра. Сто двадцать минут сна — вот и всё, что ей перепало за сегодня. Сумбурно выругавшись, она выпнула себя из тёплой кровати и поплелась в душ, ёжась от утренней прохлады. Сквозняки в этом доме были её личным проклятьем. На кухне, которая одновременно играла роль гостиной, её ждало лёгкое потрясение при виде уже одетого Финна. Парень как раз заканчивал свой завтрак.

— Я сплю и вижу сон, — пробормотала Рей.

— Привет, полуночница, — друг был отвратительно бодр и свеж, а его мятая футболка вызывала зудящее желание её разгладить. Хоть утюгом, хоть могильной плитой. — Где благодарность?

— За что это ещё? — Рей подозрительно сощурилась, потирая одну замерзшую ступню о другую. Она тоже обычно была жаворонком, но предполагалось, что птицы хотя бы иногда спят. Птицы, не Рей.

— Я приготовил тебе завтрак!

— Который, поди, только что сам и съел.

С утра Рей редко была в настроении, и неудивительно, при таком-то её графике. Следовало перекреститься и быть благодарной, что она вообще смогла открыть сегодня глаза. А ещё за то, что у неё не было ядерного чемоданчика. Когда пробуждение выпадало на дни после ночных смен, как сейчас, впору было заклеивать себе рот скотчем, чтобы не обидеть кого ненароком. Или не убить. К счастью, Финн слишком хорошо её знал и не обращал внимания на повышенную ехидность и зашкаливающий утренний сарказм.

— Ты шла в душ, — напомнил он ей, отправляя в рот кусок сочного омлета. Рей сглотнула подступившую слюну.

Через пятнадцать минут она уже сидела за столом, закидывая в себя божественную пищу и пытаясь параллельно отыскать в телефоне расписание.

— Что там у тебя сегодня? — поинтересовался Финн, заказывая такси и подвигая ей таблетки из кейса, стоящего на столе. Они безбожно опаздывали.

— Слава Богу, одни лекции, — проговорила Рей с набитым ртом. — Я не способна сейчас думать вообще. Так-так… Продвинутые темы по силовой электронике, потом вычислительная техника, и… о, а вот это интересно. Я в прошлом году записывалась на этот курс, но не была уверена, что он состоится. Почему-то очень мало кто решился прослушать его, а ведь один из основных.

— О чем ты?

— Искусственный интеллект. Всё, начиная от методов, архитектуры, построения и обучения нейронных сетей, до философского размышления об отличии нас от животных. Я мечтала посетить эти лекции с момента поступления… — она наконец-то подняла взгляд на подозрительно молчащего Финна. — Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Это ведь курс профессора Рена? — странным голосом произнёс её друг.

— Понятия не имею, — Рей удивленно мигнула и полезла на сайт факультета, чтобы посмотреть информацию. Через минуту она кивнула. — Да, ты прав. А откуда ты знаешь?

— Ну… — протянул парень, — про него просто ходят разные слухи. Даже странно, что ты не в курсе.

— Например? — она заинтересованно уставилась на друга, перекатывая в ладони горсть лекарств.

— Считают, что он работает с Министерством Обороны.

— А что в этом такого? — Рей удивленно моргнула. — Половина МТИ работает на них.

— Нет, — скривился Финн. — Ты не поняла. Он не работает _на_ них. Он работает _с_ ними. Военные чинуши чуть ли не задницу ему лижут, чтобы Рен продавал свои разработки только им.

Рей встала, подбирая с пола свою сумку и закидывая туда огромную лекционную тетрадь, но почти сразу снова замерла. Слова друга заинтересовали её не на шутку.

— Почему им тогда просто не нанять его на работу?

— Кто их знает, — Финн пожал плечами, в свою очередь закидывая на плечо рюкзак. — Поговаривают, что они пытались звать его, потом хотели купить, даже угрожали. А он лишь положил их сайт на целые сутки и взломал внутреннюю систему, в результате чего на всех их мониторах пятнадцать минут транслировалось жесткое порно.

— Да ладно?! — она рассмеялась. — Это не может быть правдой! Он же всё-таки профессор. Его за это и посадить могли.

— Могли, — кивнул парень. — Но он слишком им нужен. Все эти программы интеллектуального наведения, роботизированные беспилотные военные машины и далее в таком же духе — его рук дело. Он им нужен, он знает об этом и издевается над ними как может. Хотя, не буду отрицать, этот Рен чертовски умный малый.

— Сколько же ему лет? Если, по твоим словам, он сотрудничает с военными, значит, это должен быть очень крутой специалист.

— Вроде тридцать пять или около того.

— Ого, — Рей восхищенно присвистнула. — Тогда я тем более не понимаю, почему так мало людей захотели посещать лекции этого человека. Судя по тому, что ты рассказал, он чуть ли не гений.

— Э-э-э, — опять замялся Финн, — говорят, он полный моральный урод. Тиран, деспот и просто мудак.

— Ну, довольно странно ожидать от человека, показывающего всему Пентагону порнуху в прямом эфире, душевной кротости и человеколюбия, — саркастично протянула она.

— Дело даже не в этом. Ходят слухи, — на этом слове Рей закатила глаза, и Финн вспылил. — Да, слухи. Этот чел вообще странный, так что довольствуйся тем, что есть. Сама же спросила. Так вот, шепчутся, что он не брезгует потрахаться со студентками.

Рей молча открыла рот в немом удивлении, потом закрыла. Картина будущей встречи с этим профессором вырисовывалась донельзя прелестная. Но их прервал сигнал финнова телефона. Uber приехал.

Разговор они продолжили вполголоса, сидя на заднем сидении старенького седана и стараясь, чтобы индус-водитель не слышал их слова. Они ехали в Кэмбридж, а там, как известно, даже у стен есть не только уши, но и тепловизоры, и эхолокаторы, чтобы даже тень или отзвук новой сплетни не промелькнули незамеченными. Ох уж это студенческое сообщество.

— И кто же такое говорит? — как бы невзначай произнесла Рей.

— Да все, — приятель опять пожал плечами.

— Тебе не кажется странным и нелепым: раз об этом знают все, то довольно необычно, что его не уволили до сих пор. Это же статья.

— Не пойман — не вор, — пробормотал Финн. — Поговаривают многое, но, сама понимаешь, это всё слухи. О домогательствах никто не заявлял, претензий не предъявлял, кляузы в студенческий союз не писал. Что происходит в черной дыре, остается в черной дыре. Если и были какие-то интрижки, то, вероятно, по обоюдному.

Рей кивнула, признавая справедливость его слов. Табу оно, конечно, и в Массачусетсе табу, но с фонариками давно никто не стоит и какого-то особенного криминала не видит. Кому какая разница? Тем временем, Финн продолжал:

— К тому же, они с Президентом Сноуком чуть ли не в родственных отношениях.

— Оу… — а вот это было интересно. Руководитель университета был личностью примечательной и знаменательной, а ещё очень уважаемой.

— Ага. Точно не знаю, что там за история, но когда-то читал, Сноук был его руководителем на соискание степени. Так что там связи покрепче, чем у болтов с гайками на вантовом мосту.

— В общем, ясно всё, — Рей покачала головой. Ох уж эти слухи. Даже немного удивительно, что этому человеку не приписывают рога, копыта и хвост, он не дышит адовым смрадом и под ногами его земля не обращается в пепел. Люди всегда горазды на выдумки из-за собственной зависти и убожества. — Ты его хоть видел?

— Не-а.

— Понятно всё с вами, сплетницы, — она откинулась на спинку сидения и прикрыла глаза. Спать хотелось дико, и даже загадочный монстр-профессор не возбуждал её мозг к активной мыслительной деятельности. Надо как-то пережить день и не умереть. Мысли Рей, которую неукротимо укачивало в утренней пробке на мосту Лонгфелло, плавно перетекли к другому мужчине. Вчерашний вечер немного притупился в смазанных сном воспоминаниях. Теперь она уже не была уверена, что автомобиль гостя из клуба именно отъезжал от их дома. Может просто ехал мимо. В конце концов, дорог там было не так много вокруг. Хотя, что мужчина такого уровня забыл в убогом гетто Дорчестера? Он явно не интересуется дешевыми шлюхами или сомнительного качества травой. А вообще, даже интересно, с чего вдруг ему пришло в голову с ней заговорить. Любопытства к себе, как к женщине, Рей не могла представить даже в самом дурном влажном сне. Она напоминала плохо общипанный тощий синюшный трупик курицы из дешевой мясной лавки. Надо быть слепым или убогим, чтобы увидеть сейчас в ней хоть что-то симпатичное. Ну, или ботаником со спермотоксикозом, как все её бывшие. Ничего, закончится эта изматывающая учеба, и можно будет передохнуть. Глядишь, хоть на человека станет похожа. За этими мыслями она не заметила, как задремала, привалившись к плечу Финна. Разбудил её резкий толчок и пугливый визг тормозов.

Рей сонно заморгала, пытаясь понять, где она и что произошло. Вроде бы, все было в порядке, только водитель-индус ругался на какого-то пижона, который только что подрезал их почти у самого кампуса и умчался вдаль, громко рыча двигателем своего автомобиля. Друзья расплатились и вывалились на людную по причине утреннего часа Вассар стрит.

— Ты сегодня будешь у Хакса? — спросил Финн, закидывая свой рюкзак на плечо.

— Да, думала забежать после лекций. Надо набросать план да вспомнить, что там хоть я понаписала в прошлом семестре.

— Зануда…

— От зануды слышу!

Финн обнял её, целуя в щёку.

— Я скучал по тебе, малышка. Береги себя.

Рей закатила глаза и уже намеревалась в очередной раз отчитать своего не в меру заботливого друга, но у того зазвонил телефон. Она улыбнулась, услышав столь знакомую «Stayin' Alive» и сразу же забыла о своем недовольстве. После одного из её первых приступов, когда Финн трясущимися от страха руками судорожно вливал в неё нитроглицерин в ожидании скорой, он поставил на звонок эту мелодию. По его словам, чтобы не забывать ритм. На всякий случай. И вот уже пять лет не изменял этой песне, хотя та давно въелась в подкорку. Он махнул ей рукой, прощаясь и показывая, что разговор у него надолго. Рей кивнула и направилась в сторону здания номер тридцать восемь чуть дальше по улице.

В фойе кампуса её ждала очередная выставка самодельных электромобилей, так что пришлось протискиваться через галдящую толпу, по пути кивками приветствуя знакомых. Лестница на третий этаж была переполнена спешащими аспирантами, заблудившимися первокурсниками и всеми остальными, кто в суматохе первого учебного дня слегка потерял голову. Наконец, Рей добралась до нужного лектория и плюхнулась на скамью, пытаясь отдышаться. Она успела, но сердце теперь заходилось в рваном ритме и болезненно отдавало где-то в грудине. Чуть поморщившись от неприятных ощущений, она вынула тетрадь и приготовилась постараться не заснуть.

Полтора часа прошли как в тумане, Рей периодически клевала носом над очередной схемой и старалась зевать не шире своей ладони, которой прикрывала рот. Ей было ужасно стыдно за своё состояние, ведь спецглавы электроники обещали включить в итоговые экзамены. Но ещё больше её напрягало, в каком состоянии доберется до последней лекции. Ведь уже сейчас она готова была погрузиться в летаргический сон даже стоя. И все же следующая вводная лекция по вычислительной технике её немного взбодрила. Они неплохо развлеклись, обсуждая приведенный профессором Матсу пример физического моделирования аэродинамики живой и жареной индейки. Выводы были неоднозначны.

Встреча с Финном состоялась в местной пиццерии за обедом. Заказав себе еды, они пошли на поиски свободного столика. Им посчастливилось найти местечко около огромного, во всю стену, окна, где можно было бездумно рассматривать прохожих, спешащих по залитым солнцем улицам. На раскаленном асфальте то и дело мелькали миражи, а в маленькой пиццерии было прохладно и тихо.

Телефон в кармане призывно завибрировал. Рей достала навязчивый аппарат и посмотрела на экран, на котором один за другим сыпались сообщения в мессенджере. Быстро пролистав их, Рей вздохнула и потянулась за ноутбуком.

— Фрилансишь? — спросил Финн, сражаясь с очередным куском пиццы, который никак не хотел расставаться со своим собратом. Тонны сыра жирными пятнами растекались по тарелке, слепляя всё в единый монолит.

— Мгм, — утвердительно кивнула она, запихивая в рот огромный кусок вегетарианского сэндвича и не замечая, как крошки сыплются на стол. Финн брезгливо поморщился, но промолчал. Чья бы корова мычала! Руки Рей тем временем уже запускали необходимую программу.

Фриланс считался естественным заработком для любого студента в университете. Это было так же естественно, как дышать, спать, есть и бесконечно ботанить. Финн, например, фрилансил системным администратором аж в пяти конторах сразу, порой поднимая в очередной раз упавший сервер прямо с телефона на вечеринке в клубе или посреди лабораторной работы. Так жили все, и преподаватели, в большинстве своем, закрывали на это глаза, понимая, что иначе здесь просто невозможно.

— Тебе нужно есть мясо, — в очередной раз нудил ее друг, отлепляя от сыра смачный кусок ветчины. — Отощала что твоя швабра. Не обижайся, но даже на мой вкус это не круто.

— А ты у нас эксперт по женской красоте? Как-то я упустила этот момент.

— Я просто люблю… всё красивое.

— Угу, я это учту. Но не волнуйся, я обязательно буду есть несчастных животных, как только смогу заработать на нормальный кусок, а не вот этот продукт смеси сои и картона, что здесь именуют ветчиной.

— Сказал человек, поедающий тофу.

— Тофу хотя бы не пытается выдавать себя за свинью! Он честен и прямолинеен, а потому я выбираю его, — с пафосом закончила она. И вернулась к своей программе, загружая очередные порно-баннеры на сайт клиента. Друг какое-то время молча наблюдал за ее манипуляциями, трудолюбиво работая челюстями.

— Вот видели бы тебя монашки из твоего приюта.

— И что? Это же не я там, на фото, чтобы они могли меня порицать, — она не отвлекалась от пробегающих перед глазами строчек кода. Веки немилосердно слипались, и все было подернуто мутной пеленой, но Рей честно смаргивала сон и цеплялась взглядом за подсвеченные символы. Хорошо, что некоторые вещи уже доведены до автоматизма: вставить блок, назначить переменные, загрузить ссылку…

— Но ты способствуешь блуду! — прогундосил он низким голосом. — Двойные стандарты.

— Я ничему не способствую. Каждый волен сам выбирать, кем быть, что смотреть, ну и дрочить или не дрочить. И да, вся религия построена на двойном дне. Ударили по одной щеке — подставь вторую, а сам потом на коня и в крестовый поход на обидчика. И сразу весь из себя святой мученик за веру, небесного царя и отчизну.

— Каждый раз поражаюсь, как ты смогла вырасти такой язвой в этой своей церкви, — хохотнул приятель.

— От безысходности, не иначе. С ладана и не такие мысли в голову лезли на всенощных.

Они продолжали в таком духе ещё довольно долго, и попрощались в прекрасном настроении, когда до начала занятий оставалось минут двадцать. Но, несмотря на всё веселье, к половине третьего дня, когда Рей медленно шла в сторону кампуса после их легкого перекуса в «Площадь четыре», усталость и сонливость атаковали её с новой силой. На них же она списала неожиданную галлюцинацию. Ей показалось, что между домами на Осборн стрит мелькнуло черное матовое пятно, напомнившее ей знакомый автомобиль. Но она быстро отогнала от себя эти мысли, потому что такое положение дел было бы слишком невероятным. Рей даже усмехнулась этой нелепости: нет ничего более несочетаемого, чем вчерашний красавчик-мудила в эпицентре ботаников и зануд. О, как нелепо он смотрелся бы здесь! Хотя, чуть дальше располагался Гарвард, а там количество таких пижонов росло по экспоненте, стоило лишь чуть углубиться.

Пожалуй, она бы ещё пофантазировала на эту тему, не отвлеки её однокурсница Мелани, догнавшая Рей уже у входа в кампус. Её светлые волосы в этот раз были непривычно распущены, а на лице даже присутствовали следы макияжа. Рей вяло удивилась. Нет, девушка и так была красива, просто для нее это был столь нетипичный внешний вид, сразу бросавшийся в глаза. Обычно Мелани ходила в одной из своих многочисленных толстовок и драных джинсах, сломанным стилусом от планшета зацепив тусклые волосы в неаккуратный пучок.

— Я видела, ты записалась на курс к профессору Рену? — без приветствия начала та, хватая Рей под руку.

— Есть такое, — осторожно согласилась она, пытаясь высвободить свою конечность из цепких пальчиков Мелани.

— Я тоже, — подруга загадочно хихикнула. — Не каждый день выпадает возможность пообщаться с таким мужчиной.

— Да, Финн рассказывал, что профессор знатный специ…

— Боже, Рей, — перебила её Мел, отстраняясь и как-то странно смотря на неё. — Я вовсе не об этом.

Рей хотела было спросить — а о чем же та тогда, черт бы её побрал, говорит, но Мелани уже резво скакала навстречу Аннет, своей закадычной приятельнице, которая в этот раз решила надеть… Платье? Серьезно? Что вообще происходит? До Рей донеслось веселое щебетание и задорные смешки подружек. Вздохнув, она в одиночестве направилась в сторону небольшой лекционной аудитории, которая, слава силам небесным, располагалась на первом этаже. Она уселась за рабочий стол и прикрыла саднящие глаза, опустив голову на скрещенные руки. Иногда Рей жалела, что не могла так же беззаботно и весело относиться к своей жизни, как это делало большинство её однокурсников. Но дурное здоровье и характер, полный вредного упрямства, держал на достаточном расстоянии почти всех её сверстников. Она не любила пустых разговоров, глупых сплетен и чьей-то тупости, а потому круг её друзей был ограничен Финном, Фазмой и, пожалуй, профессором Хаксом. Удивительно, но именно с ними ей всегда находилось, о чем поговорить и помолчать. Они знали, когда к ней нельзя было лезть, а когда стоит поддержать её разговором. Профессор же просто был патологический добряк, и Рей чувствовала себя кем-то вроде опекуна, когда в очередной раз настойчиво просила его не брать на практику больше студентов, чем часов в сутках. Вообще, их отношения с Хаксом за неполных три года, что она провела в его лаборатории, как-то незаметно перешли в разряд своеобразной дружбы, насколько это возможно при их неравном положении. Они даже как-то ходили на какой-то концерт все вчетвером, а потом дружно перепили дешевого пива. Рей мысленно улыбнулась этому воспоминанию, но неожиданно ей показалось, что вокруг стало как-то подозрительно тихо. Рецепторы уловили какой-то незнакомый аромат, острыми кисло-сладкими нотами впивающийся прямо в мозг. Она осторожно отлепила голову от столешницы, с неудовольствием ощущая, как на щеке остался след от карандаша, на котором она, оказывается, лежала. И тогда её взору предстали темно-синие мужские брюки. Она моргнула, пытаясь прогнать наваждение, но штаны никуда не исчезли, равно как и витающая вокруг неё парфюмерная композиция. Нет, ноги там тоже были, разумеется, в этих брюках, но первое, что её сонный разум отметил — идеально выглаженные стрелки. Рей даже успела удивиться, не по лекалам ли их делали. После чего её взгляд скользнул выше, отмечая пиджак в тон, застегнутый на одну пуговицу, тонкий галстук, завязанный каким-то хитроумным узлом и… Рей почувствовала, как вся кровь отлила от её лица, а сердце бешено застучало. Нет. Это просто не могло быть правдой! Это же кошмар какой-то! Что он здесь делает, мать его?

— Рад, что вы соизволили проснуться, мисс… — на неё сверху вниз смотрел тот самый мудак из клуба. Черная бровь была вопросительно изогнута, а в темно-карих глазах поселилось надменно-пренебрежительное выражение. Рей же судорожно пыталась понять, что этот ужасный человек сейчас хочет от неё. Наконец, до замутненного дремотой сознания дошло, что она не спит, и каким-то чудом ей удалось придушенно пискнуть:

— Тидо. Рей Тидо.

— Очень приятно, _мисс Тидо_ , — медленно с ленцой протянул он, и от звука его голоса по спине пробежала тревожная дрожь. Плохо. Всё очень плохо. Одновременно с этим, у Рей создалось неприятное ощущение, что вопрос об её имени был пустой формальностью. Мудак прекрасно знал, как её зовут. А ещё, он продолжал что-то говорить. — Довожу до вашего сведения, что не потерплю подобного поведения в будущем. Вы пришли сюда заниматься, и если у вас какие-то проблемы с расписанием — обратитесь к куратору.

— Никаких проблем, сэр, — пробормотала она, все ещё пытаясь поверить в происходящее. Вселенная, за что? — Прошу меня простить. Такое больше не повторится.

Шея уже ныла от того, как долго пришлось просидеть с задранной вверх головой. Сколько в нём, черт побери, роста? Шесть футов? Семь?!

— Будем надеяться, — он кивнул и уже знакомым ей жестом откинул свои черные, как самый настоящий вантаблэк**, волосы с лица. Рей готова была прозакладывать душу, что напыщенный говнюк сделал это нарочно! А потом он неожиданно мерзко улыбнулся. — И, если в будущем вам вдруг кто-то предложит помощь, не советую отказываться. Курс достаточно сложен.

Двусмысленность этой фразы, которую поняли только они двое, заставила Рей задохнуться от возмущения. И плевать, что в её глазах сейчас, словно на рекламном щите, крупными буквами светится: «Вот ублюдок! Я это тебе припомню». Она не привыкла просто так сносить оскорбления, хоть и завуалированные пошлыми намёками и лживой заботой. А потому повторила фразу, что уже говорила ему несколько часов назад.

— Спасибо большое за заботу, профессор, однако, я уж как-нибудь справлюсь сама, — голос её теперь звучал твёрдо, и она спокойно встретила его взгляд. И потому от неё не укрылось, как гаденькая ухмылочка превратилась в жесткий оскал. Тем временем профессор кивнул, наконец-то прошёл вглубь лектория, всё тем же небрежно-знакомым движением присаживаясь на край своего стола и обводя цепким взглядом свою притихшую небольшую аудиторию. Рей незаметно перевела дыхание, позволяя себе немного расслабиться. Про себя она с какой-то грустной усталостью подумала, что, похоже, этот год будет длиться одну маленькую вечность.

— Итак, думаю, вы все догадались прочитать на факультетском сайте, что меня зовут Кайло Рен, — тем временем начал профессор, небрежно одергивая виднеющийся край манжеты, а Рей закатила глаза, разглядев блеснувшую запонку. О, да ради Бога! — Возможно, многие из вас даже перелопатили Гугл и Википедию, готовясь к новому для вас предмету. Похвально, но бесполезно. Всё, что вы могли найти в свободном доступе, было либо написано, либо отредактировано мною, а облегчать жизнь своим студентам я не намерен. Моя задача состоит в том, чтобы не только привить вам в этом семестре знания о базовых понятиях создания искусственного интеллекта и нейронных сетей, но также банально научить вас чистоте и культуре программирования.

Рей удивленно моргнула, услышав окончание фразы. Большинство из её однокурсников научились писать код чуть ли не раньше, чем говорить. Так не поздновато ли профессор решил повоспитывать их? Тем временем Рен продолжал, и Рей невольно заслушалась размеренным звучанием его голоса в тишине аудитории. При этом она старалась не обращать внимания на этот навязчивый аромат, что, казалось, всё ещё преследовал её, хотя профессор давно стоял на другом конце лектория. Он дурманил и без того не очень-то соображающие мозги. Иначе как ещё она могла объяснить, что ей это нравится?

— Я видел работы каждого из вас, и, поверьте, это в большинстве своем посредственное дерьмо, — по рядам прошёл возмущенный шепоток. — Но у вас всё ещё есть шанс стать кем-то большим, чем унылая посредственность, что выходит из этих стен.

Вообще, на это можно было всерьез обидеться. Рей даже подумала, не оскорбиться ли ей, но не успела решить, так как Рен продолжил:

— Не принимайте близко к сердцу, — он примирительно поднял руки, — но если вы действительно хотите принести пользу миру, реализовать все свои честолюбивые мечты и планы, то должны каждый раз переступать через свое «не могу».

Она гневно задохнулась. Вот урод! Да вся учеба здесь — сплошное насилие над самим собой. Или профессор ожидает, что они все бросятся к его ногам с просьбами обучить их? Кто он такой? Второй Иисус, что ли? Но, кажется, её негодование не разделил больше никто. Парни гордо подняли головы, показывая, что уж они-то точно не «стандартная посредственность», а Мелани с подругами просто откровенно пялились на Рена, пропуская все его слова мимо ушей. И Рей подумала, что ещё немного и у них изо рта начнёт капать слюна. Действительно, грешно не трахнуть таких, когда они сами идут тебе в руки.

— Прежде чем мы углубимся в описание человеческого мозга с математической точки зрения и определимся с парадигмой программирования, я хотел бы обсудить с вами само понятие интеллекта. Что это? — он помолчал пару секунд, но ему никто не ответил. Однако, кажется, это совершенно его не смутило. Скрестив руки на груди, он продолжил свою речь. — Джон Маккарти*** в свое время говаривал, что искусственный интеллект — это попытка использования компьютеров для понимания человеческого интеллекта. Но возможно ли это? Как вы думаете?

В аудитории воцарилась тишина, пока студенты обдумывали свой ответ. Рей несмело подняла руку.

— Мисс Тидо, — профессор Рен сделал приглашающий жест, давая ей слово. В его взгляде мелькнуло что-то отдаленно напоминающее удовольствие.

— Мне кажется, основная проблема заключается в том, что мы не можем дать точное определение самому понятию «интеллект» …

— Вот сейчас часть биологов на вас обиделась, мисс Тидо, — перебил её Рен, весело разглядывая румянец, заливший щёки девушки. Но она лишь упрямо закусила губу и глянула на него исподлобья.

— Биологи, может и обидятся, — медленно произнесла она, смотря прямо в наглые карие глаза этого ублюдка, — но только если цель их существования — выискивание возможностей потешить своё тщеславие. И тогда грош им цена как ученым, коли они размениваются на пустые мелочи.

Намёк относительно его поведения в клубе однозначно достиг цели. Глаза Кайло Рена сверкнули опасным огнём, и он вкрадчиво ответил:

— Действительно, но куда хуже однобокость и ограниченность мышления.

Ого, а они, оказывается, уже перешли на личности. Уж чем-чем, а рамками свой разум Рей не ограничивала никогда. Какой нечестный прием с его стороны!

— Соглашусь, — ответила она, — но все же косность разума так же фатальна, как и его развязность.

— Да вы научная ханжа, мисс Тидо, — ей определенно удалось его задеть, только вот она так и не поняла, чем именно. Своими словами? Ответными намеками? Или тем, что выразила своё недовольство его поведением? Да ради Бога, пусть делает что хочет. Это же его жизнь, и ей на него абсолютно наплевать. А потому, она грубовато отрезала:

— Ничуть. Но научные проститутки не вызывают во мне уважения.

Рей чувствовала, как все в аудитории честно силятся понять, что за херня сейчас происходит. Забывая моргать, они переводили взгляд ошалелых золотых рыбок с профессора на свою слишком бойкую однокурсницу. Тем временем Рен задумчиво смотрел на неё с высоты своего роста, и ей стало не по себе от его внимательного и тяжелого взгляда. Он словно изучал её, как пришпиленное к бумаге редкое насекомое — с интересом профессионального коллекционера. Тогда Рей зачерпнула из почти истощившихся резервов последнюю горсть смелости и так же твердо продолжила:

— Продавать свои мозги можно по-разному. Можно вообще не торговать ими, а тратить на пустое и ненужное, упуская шанс изменить хоть что-то к лучшему в этом мире. Всё зависит от степени осознанности и развитости психики личности, статуса человека в обществе, его осознанности. И таким образом мы подходим к тому, что интеллект — это совокупность не только биолого-химических элементов, но и социально-психологических. Повторить это в машинном коде кажется мне невозможным.

Профессор стоял, обдумывая её слова, а потом резко тряхнул головой и неожиданно широко улыбнулся.

— А вы, оказывается, ещё и честолюбивая идеалистка, мисс Тидо. Но в ваших словах есть зерно истины, смотрите…

Он развернулся к аудитории и что-то говорил, объяснял, просил записать под диктовку, а Рей сидела, уткнувшись в свой конспект, и пыталась понять, что, черт возьми, она делает. К чему были все эти словесные эскапады и грязные инсинуации? Дерьмо, ведь давала же себе обещание больше никогда не говорить с ним. Но как это возможно, если он её профессор? Святой Боже, а в следующем семестре их ждет практикум! Она это не переживет, без сомнения. Либо задохнется от вони, либо психанёт и даст ублюдку в нос. И всё же… она бы хотела сейчас презирать его, как ещё несколькими часами ранее, но уже не могла. Их странный, двусмысленный диалог заставил впервые почувствовать себя необычно: будто кто-то разом смахнул вековую пыль с её извилин и открыл настежь окна. С ней давно не случалось ничего подобного. Да что уж врать. Такого не случалось никогда. Она подняла голову, бросив быстрый взгляд в его сторону, и немедленно утыкаясь обратно в конспект. Отстой.

Следующие полтора часа Рей сидела и внимательно, с нарастающим чувством восторга слушала лекцию человека, которого ещё со вчерашнего вечера готова была поносить до стертого в кровь языка. Сейчас же с каждым словом, новым изощренным вопросом к своей аудитории, Кайло Рен вдребезги и одним махом разбивал так легко и быстро сформированное мнение о себе. И как-то совершенно незаметно он умудрился набросать образ гораздо более интересный, чем просвечивающий через сырые контуры портрет редкостного говнюка. Это было неожиданно, но от того удивительно завораживающе. Профессор однозначно был очень умён и, что греха таить, весьма коварен. На ум пришли слова Финна о его талантах. Всех его «талантах». И если слухи правдивы, то, Боже помоги им, их курс ждет очень насыщенный год, полный невероятного двусмысленного кошмара.

* * *

*«Stayin' Alive» — используется медиками для отработки сердечно-лёгочной реанимации — её ритм идеально совпадает с частотой компрессий. Рей прекрасно умеет иронизировать над самой собой.

**субстанция из углеродных нанотрубок. Является самым чёрным из известных веществ.

***американский информатик, автор термина «искусственный интеллект», изобретатель языка Лисп, основоположник функционального программирования, лауреат премии Тьюринга за огромный вклад в область исследований искусственного интеллекта.


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://sun1-96.userapi.com/b7DKOvvo2WitrRHS7qR3JNYIjsYbtKQvgzGeBQ/hrwP1rop50g.jpg) [](https://sun1-19.userapi.com/ifTkuBGxAkK3bphXCjLauxD1OCfTDJehh85rRQ/k5aq2WesBmw.jpg)

Разумеется, зайти к профессору Хаксу она сегодня так и не собралась. Какое там! Стоило только Рену объявить об окончании занятия, Рей вылетела из аудитории точно частица из жерла ускорителя — стремительно и сметая всё на своем пути. Ей хотелось дальше, как можно дальше бежать от этого человека. Быстрым шагом она пересекла коридор, направляясь к заветным стеклянным дверям главного входа. Отчаянно хотелось скинуть наваждение и путаницу мыслей. Рей Тидо любила определенность и четкие последовательности, стараясь оптимизировать всё, что только было возможно. А все ненужные фрустрации ловко обходила стороной, справедливо не ожидая от них ничего хорошего. Пролетев по холлу и расталкивая неудачно попавшихся на её пути людей, Рей остановилась, только очутившись на улице. Она прислонилась к дереву, жадно глотая ртом пыльную и душную смесь газов. Всё что угодно будет лучше этого одуряющего запаха, который мерещился ей снова и снова.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем её голова проветрилась достаточно, чтобы снова начать работать. И, наконец, под голубым раскаленным августовским небом, она с облегчением почувствовала, как обретает способность думать. Более или менее. Профессор Кайло Рен подавлял её. Всё, абсолютно всё в нём, начиная с его огромного роста и заканчивая не менее раздутым исполинским эго, выводили из себя. Он бесил только одним фактом своего существования, весь образ его жизни противоречил тому, что она считала приемлемым и достойным. За какие-то полтора часа ему удалось настолько взбесить её своим нелепым пижонством, что хотелось завыть и извозить его в грязи, чтобы он хоть немножечко перестал быть таким дорогим и напыщенным. Отвратительный самоуверенный сноб! Но самое пугающее, все же было в другом. Несмотря на всю эту злость, сознательно культивируемую в голове, он, кажется, начинал нравиться ей. Упаси Боже, не как мужчина, нет! Хотя глупо отрицать, что профессор Рен способен разбить не одно хрупкое женское сердечко. К своему стыду и неудовольствию, она прекрасно помнила, какая фигура пряталась под его строгим костюмом. Спасибо вчерашней эскападе на парковке. И всё же. Вовсе не его внешность по-настоящему цепляла Рей Тидо, о нет, всё было гораздо хуже. В Кайло Рене крылось то самое, уникальное, невообразимо ярко сверкавшее среди тысяч других людей. То самое, что цепляло сильнее, чем все блестящие атрибуты золотого мальчика. Мозги. Гребаные помидоры! Какие у него мозги… Каждая извилина — загляденье. Экспонат, достойный быть высеченным в первосортнейшем мраморе и выставленным в Музее Естественной Истории. Она чувствовала нутром истинного воспитанника МТИ, что этот мужчина обладает умом поистине уникальным. Ха, да её научное чутье сразу сделало стойку охотничьей собаки, стоило тому открыть свой рот и заговорить. Красивый, кстати, рот. Дерьмо.

Рей прижала дрожащие руки к щекам, пытаясь притормозить вихрь эмоций и мыслей, круживших в её голове. На самом деле, ситуация казалась более чем смущающей. И она искренне не понимала, почему профессор не сделал вид, что они незнакомы. Это было бы правильно. Это было бы прилично. Хотя, что собственно такого произошло вчера и сегодня? Возможно, ей следовало бы усмирить свое воображение, растормошенное словами Ункара. Мужчина предложил довезти девушку до дома в четыре часа утра — благородный поступок. Профессор посоветовал не пренебрегать помощью — дельное замечание, как ни крути. Всё довольно очевидно и прозаично, и в то же время она почему-то не сомневалась в двойном дне каждой его фразы. И их диалог сегодня, он явно шёл между строк, нанизывая подтекст на намёк.

Она не могла ошибиться. Интонация, мимика, да черт его дери, — даже сама формулировка просто орала: он запомнил её, он узнал её. Только вот что с того? Додумать несомненно важную мысль ей не дала Мелани со своими подружками. Они окружили Рей стаей бешеных пчёл и сразу пустились назойливо гудеть в уши.

— Рей, а Рей, — проникновенно начала Мелани, опять беря её под руку. Что за страсть к обжимашкам? — Как было коварно с твоей стороны умолчать, что ты, оказывается, знакома с профессором Реном.

— Что? — она поражённо уставилась на Мел, с ужасом думая, как они узнали об их встрече в «Такодане». Та закатила глаза и собиралась уже заговорить, как её перебила Кэтрин, сдувая с глаз рыжую челку. Это что, подводка? Стрелки? Матерь Божья, да что с ними со всеми случилось?! Они знакомы почти шесть лет, но ещё никогда Рей не видела их настолько… настолько прихорошившимися.

— Вот только даже не вздумай отнекиваться! — во вторую руку так же впились отполированные ноготки, и Рей почувствовала себя в ловушке. Под палящими лучами заходящего солнца было жарко, но она внезапно ощутила изморозь страха.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы… — её попытка спустить этот разговор на тормозах выглядела откровенно жалко.

— Господи, Рей! Хватит придуриваться, — разозлилась Аннет, третья из их компании, вставая перед жертвой и упирая руки в боки. Вот уж эта особа всегда выглядела отлично: идеально прямые пшеничные волосы вызывали желание прикоснуться к ним, а мягкие карие глаза в свое время заставили даже отчаянных гиков побегать за красоткой. К сожалению для самоуверенных ухажеров, с мозгами у той тоже было всё в порядке. В особо одинокие и грустные минуты Рей втайне завидовала своей очаровательной и веселой однокурснице. Ей о таком внимании, с её-то вредным характером и посредственной внешностью, приходилось только мечтать. — Мы не тупые. Всем сразу всё стало ясно, как только он не выгнал тебя из кабинета в первую же секунду. Стоял и умилялся, как ты пускаешь слюни во сне. Весь факультет в курсе, что такое пренебрежение к дисциплине Рен прощает только своим _любимицам_.

Аннет многозначительно подвигала своими идеальными бровками, выделяя голосом последнее слово. Сомнений во вложенном пошленьком смысле просто не осталось. Остальные закивали, соглашаясь. А Рей подумала, что ослышалась или внезапно переместилась в другую Галактику. Что?! Они же не всерьез думают, что… о, Боже! Позор какой! Реальность оказалась куда более тревожной, чем все опасения вместе взятые. Кажется, выражение шока на её лице немного отрезвило компанию девиц.

— Смотрите, девчонки, — Мел удивленно всплеснула руками, наконец-то отпуская локоть жертвы, — кажется, Рей и правда не понимает, о чём мы.

— Абсолютно, — сквозь зубы процедила она, чувствуя, как краска заливает щёки. Получается, эти курицы действительно решили, что она, святые угодники, спит или собирается спать с профессором? Да они охренели! Гнев накрыл волной, и Рей заговорила тихо и зло. — Но благодаря вашим ужимкам уже догадалась. И хочу сказать, что я здесь для того, чтобы учиться, а не трахаться с преподавателем ради хороших оценок, сданного зачета или сомнительного развлечения! Это Массачусетс! Или вы в своих затуманенных гормонами мозгах уже позабыли? Позади вас стоит толпа, которая спит и видит, чтобы занять ваше тепленькое местечко на учебной скамье. Хочется вылететь с записью в личное дело? Приводов в полиции мало? Ну так вперед — раздвигайте ноги шире. Можете прямо здесь, всё равно он сейчас выйдет, так хоть сможет по достоинству оценить ваши усилия при дневном свете.

Она обвела взглядом притихших от её напора девушек и устало продолжила, желая разом и навсегда закрыть этот вопрос:

— Оставьте при себе свои инсинуации. Я видела его вчера у дяди в клубе, понятия не имея, кто это. Он из вежливости и только из вежливости предложил довезти меня до дома после смены, я отказалась. Это всё, — однако, это было не всё. Но она скорее язык себе откусит, чем поделится произошедшим хоть с кем-нибудь. Вся ситуация была слишком смущающей, а после сегодняшней лекции — ещё и унизительной. — Спуститесь уже с небес на землю или прекращайте читать бульварные романчики. Каникулы кончились, пора заканчивать реальные или воображаемые потрахушки. Вы ведете себя аморально.

— Да ты, оказывается, ханжа, — с веселым удивлением выдала Мелани, на которую, кажется, проникновенная речь не подействовала ни на йоту. Рей захотелось удариться головой о дерево, рядом с которым она все еще стояла. У неё всегда были подозрения, что мозги Мел расположены в вагине.

— Я. Не. Ханжа. Просто держу свое либидо при себе, а не тычу им каждому встречному мужику в лицо! — нет, они всё же её достали. Рей круто развернулась, вырывая свою руку из цепких пальчиков Кэтрин, и стремительно направилась прочь от этого враз поглупевшего сборища озабоченных девиц. Сегодня её IQ рядом с ними начинал стремительно падать.

Сзади раздался чей-то оклик, но она лишь отмахнулась. Рей спешила убраться подальше от кампуса, боясь сорваться, если заговорит с кем-нибудь ещё. Усталость придавливала к земле весом с тектоническую плиту, грозя вколотить по колено в расплавленный асфальт. Но адреналин от всего этого дерьма помогал держаться в вертикальном положении. Под правой лопаткой противно заныло, отдаваясь ломотой в грудине и расползаясь неприятной болью по уставшему телу. Нет, Финн однозначно прав со своим докучливым бубнежом. Ей срочно нужно взять себя в руки и наконец-то выспаться, иначе риск попасть в больницу с очередным кризом уже будет не гипотетическим. Последний курс и болезнь — понятия совершенно несовместимые в суровых реалиях МТИ. Массачусетский технологический не зря называют раем для чокнутых гениев и адом для остальных. Вкалывая с утра до ночи над проектами, курсовыми и бесконечными исследовательскими работами, можно было лишь немного уменьшить многофунтовый вес проблем.

По дороге Рей набирала сообщение Финну, чтобы тот не ждал её сегодня у Хакса. Глядя в телефон, она завернула на Портленд стрит, где обычно толклись таксисты, и остановилась на пешеходном переходе, пропуская толпу каких-то странно одетых велосипедистов. Похоже, соседний Гарвард устроил какой-то парад. Опять. Вздохнув, она уже намеревалась перейти улицу, как неожиданно прямо рядом с ней затормозил чёрный матовый автомобиль, лишь чудом не задев. Душераздирающий визг шин оставил за собой на асфальте широкие следы стертой резины. Рей вздрогнула всем телом и инстинктивно отшатнулась, успев испугаться больше за последнего двухколесного придурка в велоколонне, чем за себя. С губ сорвалось отнюдь не богоугодное выражение. В эту же секунду разношерстная уличная толпа в едином порыве повернулась в сторону лихача и уставилась на него жадными до зрелищ глазами. С удивлением взглянув на идиота, что гонял по тихим улочкам Кэмбриджа в такой час, Рей почувствовала, как её и без того несчастное сердце испуганно дернулось. Да быть не может… чертов мудак! Опять! За какие грехи этот день мог стать ещё паршивее? Она еле удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза — перед ней стояла та самая машина, никак прямиком из самого Ада. Оставалось только осенить себя крестным знаменем и молиться, чтобы самовлюбленный профессор не сморозил очередную двусмысленную гадость на всю Мэйн стрит. Это же ей потом вовек не отделаться от идиотских шуточек. Тем временем секунды капали одна за другой, а она стояла и пялилась на черного четырехколесного зверя, совершенно не зная, что же теперь делать. Наконец стекло черного Мерседеса медленно опустилось, и ее взору предстало лицо Кайло Рена с той самой мерзкой улыбочкой. Козёл! Злость, и без того тлевшая после разговора с Мелани и остальными идиотками, вспыхнула новым пламенем. Рей сгорала в собственном гневе и стыде, потому что сейчас свидетелями отвратительной сцены стала не только кучка студентов в закрытой аудитории, но минимум сотня гребаных зевак! Дав себе мысленного пинка, она раздраженно уставилась перед собой. Надо же было так сглупить! Ей надо было уйти немедленно, не обращать внимания, да просто отвернуться и раствориться в снующей мимо толпе, но… время упущено.

— Вас подвезти, _мисс Тидо_? — донесшийся до неё голос, волной мурашек поднял волоски на её теле.

Гаденыш, оказывается, прекрасно владел собственным речевым аппаратом. Его идеальные интонационные игрища даже в этих жалких четырёх словах следовало занести в хрестоматии, чтобы обучать по ним страждущих пикаперов. Но от того, как именно профессор выделил её фамилию, захотелось дать ему в рожу или плюнуть на капот эпатажной тачки. Желательно, серной кислотой. Ей показалось, что в этот момент на улице стихли все звуки в предчувствии неминуемой развязки, причем, кровавой. Раздражение трещало вокруг неё с шумом электростанции, но ей просто необходимо быть выше этого. Ни одного шанса на устную провокацию она ему не даст. А потому Рей пару мгновений молча смотрела в эти наглые глаза, а затем, все так же, не произнося ни слова, медленно подняла правую руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем. Ее пантомима была понята верно, потому что уже в следующую секунду этот космический ублюдок рассмеялся и вдавил педаль газа в пол. Бешеный носатый монстр взревел двигателем и сорвался с места, унося своего владельца в горячее марево августовского заката.

— Ненавижу… — процедила Рей вслух, глядя вслед быстро удаляющейся чёрной точке. Как Вселенная вообще умудрилась породить такое?

Всю дорогу до дома, она пялилась в окно то метро, то автобуса, растекаясь от жары и мысленно изобретая заковыристые многосложные ругательства. Это помогло продержаться чудовищные полчаса, прежде чем за ней захлопнулась такая родная и потертая входная дверь. Очутившись в спальне, Рей просто упала в собственную не застеленную с утра кровать и провалилась в глубокий сон без сновидений. Лишь под утро в её подсознательное смогла прокрасться черная машина в виде какой-то крылатой адской твари. Во сне она гонялась за неведомым зверем, яростно и безуспешно пытаясь сбить его палкой.

Рей забежала в лабораторию Хакса на следующий день перед дневной лекцией по квантовой оптике. Им с профессором было необходимо обозначить фронт работ на год, и определиться уже с докладом на грядущую конференцию по биотехнологиям. Они подавали туда заявку ещё весной, и вот недавно пришёл ответ — их статья принята.

Работать с Хаксом было потрясающе легко и приятно. Высокий, забавно тощий душка-профессор был лишь на десять лет старше их с Финном, и общаться с ним было одно удовольствие. Хакс был не женат, за что не уставал тихо благодарить Небеса, неделями пропадая по разным конференциям и симпозиумам. Вообще, его история была довольно забавной. Потомственный военный инженер, проработавший несколько лет на британскую службу разведки, однажды утром обнаружил в себе ярого пацифиста. Ирландская кровь возжелала революционных перемен. Форменная стрижка при благосклонном попустительстве владельца довольно быстро отросла в рыжее взлохмаченное нечто. А строгий и скупой на слова офицер стал восхитительным лектором. Армитаж Хакс, немыслимым научным ветром занесённый в Массачусетский технологический, сразу стал объектом всеобщей студенческой любви. И было за что! Замуровав строгой дисциплиной МИ-6 свой буйный нрав, он с еврейской скрупулезностью и дотошностью находил отдушину в своём преподавании.

Профессор стремился отдать все свои знания студентам с той же страстью, с которой в своё время отдавал всего себя на благо бутафорского мира во всем мире. Рей искренне считала, что таких преподавателей просто больше нет. Живая речь, великолепное чувство юмора и фанатичная увлечённость своим предметом действовали на всех подобно гипнозу. Уже спустя две лекции к Хаксу выстроилась очередь из желающих писать под его началом выпускную работу. И как же была удивлена Рей, когда из десятков куда более талантливых на ее взгляд однокурсников, Хакс выбрал именно ее. Ну и еще Финна. Но у этих двух мужчин была совершенно особенная атмосфера с запахом канифоли, припоя и горячего пластика. Фанатики текстолита, принесшие клятву верности на справочнике номенклатуры резисторов.

Однажды даже дошло до того, что Рей обнаружила этих двоих в клубе Ункара, напившихся до состояния полной потери сигнала между мозгом и двигательным центром. Точнее, в таком состоянии был Финн. Хакс же, имея знаменитую родовую печень, был чуть более вменяем. Он ещё умудрился просветить Рей, что ее чернокожий приятель оплакивает расставание с очередным бойфрендом, после чего отрубился прямо за столом. Очнулся дражаший руководитель уже в их квартире на неудобном крошечном диване, мучаясь дикой головной болью, стыдом и любопытством. Именно в тот вечер Хакс стал вторым человеком, поверенным в секрет О’Нили. Не то чтобы ее друг детства скрывал свою ориентацию, нет. Просто не считал нужным орать об этом на каждом углу. После этого случая профессор часто присоединялся к их компании, состоящей из Рей, Финна и её коллеги по «Такодане» — Роуз. Он же привёл в их компанию свою великолепную аспирантку Фазму Тарт, единственную, кто мог навести порядок в совершенно беспорядочных бумагах их занятого профессора. Все вместе они играли в покер, ходили на концерты и даже как-то устроили тур в Монополию.

Вспоминая всё это и ещё многое другое, Рей открыла тяжелую деревянную дверь, ведущую в лабораторию профессора. В конце кишкообразного помещения, заставленного компьютерами и разномастными стульями, находился кабинет Хакса. И здесь, как всегда, всё было по-старому: валялись какие-то микросхемы, пучки проводов, а столы были покрыты множественными пятнами от кислотных растворителей. Рей с каким-то тайным душевным трепетом вдохнула запах канифоли и раскаленного металла, круглогодично витавший в аудитории, и теперь плотно ассоциировавшийся с её научным руководителем. Тот, кстати, нашёлся за одним из специальных стендов с вытяжкой, склоненный над очередной печатной платой.

— Добрый день, профессор, — Рей лучезарно улыбнулась.

— А, Рей! — Хакс устало потянулся. Кажется, его бледное лицо за лето так ни разу и не увидело солнца. Он улыбнулся и снова сгорбился над столом, вооружившись паяльником с каким-то хитроумным жалом. — Рад тебя видеть. Ну, как начался семестр? Смотрю, ты выбрала курс Кайло — похвально, весьма разумно и полезно.

Рей недоуменно взглянула на своего руководителя. Что за новости? Профессор никогда не позволял себе подобных фамильярностей, по старой военной привычке свято соблюдая строгую субординацию. Кроме… Рей и Финн, по всей видимости, были не в счёт, как и Фазма. Хакс же истолковал ее взгляд по-своему.

— Профессора Рена, — пояснил он.

Уточнение было лишним, Рей ни за что не забыла бы столь необычное сочетание. Кайло Рен. Обманчиво-мягкое, лживо-нежное сперва, и хлестко-раскатистое в конце. Р-р-рен. Да уж, как никто другой, этот мужчина соответствовал своему имени. Даже здесь ощущалось чертово двойное дно.

— Рей?

Она вздрогнула, понимая, что слишком задумалась, и профессор ждёт ответа.

— Все… в порядке, — наконец выдавила она, делая вид, что не услышала замечание о Рене. Но взяла себя в руки и продолжила уже спокойным тоном. — Пришла узнать, что у нас по планам с конференцией.

— Как твоё самочувствие? — ответно проигнорировал её слова Хакс и оторвался от платы, серьёзно посмотрев на неё своими зелёноватыми глазами. — Финн сказал, твои боли…

— У него слишком длинный язык, — зло процедила она, перебивая своего преподавателя. Их рабочие отношения давно перешагнули границу своеобразной дружбы, так что она не удивилась его вопросу — тот не раз был свидетелем её маленьких приступов. Ворчала Рей уже больше по привычке. Хакс улыбнулся, понимающе, но взгляд его оставался серьёзным.

— Он волнуется, — профессор помедлил секунду, словно раздумывая, сказать или не сказать что-то, и неожиданно добавил. — И я тоже.

Рей почувствовала, как приятное тепло разливается внутри. В этом был весь Армитаж Хакс — до фанатизма заботливый и сострадательный человек. Он нес добро в каждую минуту своего существования, чем иногда пользовались особо ушлые студенты. Но бывали и особо неудачные дни, когда характер брал верх над строгой натурой профессора. Тогда их преподаватель превращался в порядочную язву, ненавидел чопорную Новую Англию, и каждая его шуточка отдавала кладбищенским юмором.

— Я благодарна вам обоим за заботу, честное слово. Но способна разобраться сама, — она постаралась спрятать снисходительную улыбку.

— Доктор Чен так не считает, как и я. Рей, ты же знаешь, что всегда можно попросить субсидию у института, чтобы провести хотя бы малую операцию. Уверен, комиссия одобрит запрос… — этот вопрос профессор с Финном поднимали примерно каждые полгода. Уже особо не надеясь на её согласие, но всё равно не оставляя попыток.

— Нет, — жёстко отрезала она в очередной раз. — Грантов с моих проектов хватает, чтобы компенсировать затраты института на обучение, но вряд ли они захотят тащить балластом больную девчонку. На мое место всегда найдутся более перспективные.

— Не городи ерунды, — Хакс неожиданно вспылил. — Ты — ценное приобретение для Массачусетса, да и в комиссии сидят адекватные люди, которые войдут в положение. Но даже если и нет, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь, и…

— Сэр, — устало проговорила Рей, — я ценю, что вы переживаете за меня, но брать ничего и ни у кого не стану. Во-первых, это дело только мое. Во-вторых, вы даже не представляете какая там сумма.

Рей улыбнулась и сменила тему.

— Так что там с конференцией?

Хакс понял, что продолжать этот разговор дальше бессмысленно, растерянно почесал рыжую бровь и сдался.

— У тебя будет стендовый доклад, так что готовь постер.

— А почему не устный? — удивилась Рей, присаживаясь на край рабочего стола, стоящего рядом с преподавателем.

— Тебе ещё многое предстоит доделывать в своей программе, а лишние вопросы сейчас к твоей работе неуместны. Сама понимаешь, твой проект спонсирует отдел из NASA, а они товарищи скрытные, — он вздохнул, показывая, что конечно предпочёл бы с блеском показать их с Рей детище, но… но… Всегда эти условности и секретности.

— Без проблем, — она подняла руки, не настаивая на чем-то большем, чем кусок бумаги на металлической стойке. Хаксу виднее, в конце концов. Она собиралась ещё что-то сказать, но профессор успел первым.

— Ах, да. Я уже говорил, что рад твоему выбору?

Девушка удивленно моргнула. О чем это он?

— Сэр?

— Курс профессора Рена, — Рей поборола желание досадливо хлопнуть рукой по столу. Они все сговорились что ли? Ни разу за все пять лет она не слышала этого имени и не видела этого человека. Но сейчас каждый день неоднократно сталкивается с этим типом если не вживую, то в разговорах. Тем временем Хакс продолжал. — Нам может потребоваться его помощь на финальном этапе, если ты всё-таки надумаешь сделать полногеномный анализ и накапливать библиотеку. Без подобия интеллектуальной системы это маловозможно.

Она почувствовала, как что-то внутри её сжалось. Нет уж, она скорее съест свою собственную выпускную работу, чем обратится за помощью к Рену. К кому угодно, хоть лично приедет в клинику Майо*, но только не к нему! Видимо, весь спектр испытываемых ею эмоций отразился на её лице, потому что профессор заговорил:

— Так, Рей, — он откинулся на спинку своего кресла, пристально глядя на неё. — Я, конечно, не полиграф, но и ты не игрок в покер. В чём дело?

— Абсолютно ни в чем, — нагло соврала она, пряча взгляд. — Думаю, что справлюсь сама.

— Ты ни разу ещё не писала на языке искусственного интеллекта, — резонно заметил Хакс, пока не переходя в активное наступление и всё ещё пристально разглядывая Рей.

— У меня будет целый семестр, чтобы научиться примитивным алгоритмам, — она упрямо не сдавалась.

— Но успеешь ли ты дописать программу к защите? — рыжие брови вопросительно взлетели вверх.

— Успею, — Рей еще и кивнула для большей убедительности. А что ещё ответить? Она прекрасно понимала, что её поведение сейчас выглядит более чем странно, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Нежелание хоть как-то контактировать с профессором Реном было сильнее здравого смысла. Её руководитель вздохнул и устало потер глаза.

— Я не знаю, чем обусловлена твоя упертость. Честно говоря, я очень удивлен этому. Кайло великолепный специалист и смог бы без проблем помочь тебе усовершенствовать твою программу. Он не раз работал с биотехнологами…

— Вы называете его по имени, — удивленно произнесла она, перебивая Хакса. Тот моргнул, сбитый с толку неожиданным поворотом разговора, но всё же ответил.

— Я знаю его уже шесть лет. Мы друзья, в некотором роде, — на последних словах мужчина непроизвольно поморщился.

— Как-то вы не испытываете особого воодушевления, — со смехом заметила Рей, на что он улыбнулся.

— Кайло сложный человек…

— Да ну? — не удержалась она от ехидной ремарки. Хакс притворно-сердито зыркнул на неё и скрестил руки на груди.

— Так, ну-ка рассказывай. До тебя, конечно же, дошли все слухи и легенды, что блуждают в умах студентов который год подряд.

— Слава летит впереди него, — Рей кивнула. — Разумеется, я не собиралась верить каждому слуху, что доносится из не слишком умных ртов…

— Это правда, — не дал ей договорить Хакс.

— Что? — она даже растерялась от такого неожиданного заявления.

— Всё правда. Всё, что ты слышала — правда.

Она ожидала чего угодно. Что её преподаватель будет отрицать все эти нелепые домыслы, выгораживать своего друга или вообще не станет поднимать эту тему. Но вместо этого он вот так просто и ясно признал, что Кайло Рен — редкостный моральный урод, беспринципный хакер, богатенький транжира и любитель молоденьких студенток. Вау. Эта ситуация вокруг нового профессора всё больше напоминала дешевый опереточный фарс. Матушка Агнесс точно наложила бы епитимью на этого мужчину: где это видано, чтобы человек нарушал столько заповедей одним своим существованием! А потому Рей ляпнула первое, что пришло ей в голову после всех промелькнувших мыслей.

— Почему никто не заявлял в полицию?

— На кого? — не понял Хакс.

— На Рена.

— Побойся Бога, — он хохотнул и потёр рукой подбородок, где виднелась рыжая щетина. — Им все довольны: правительство, Президент Сноук, девушки. Что бы он ни делал — он делает это прекрасно.

— Это очень… своеобразный комплимент.

— Нам с тобой может многое не нравиться, но жизнь свою каждый имеет право проживать так, как считает нужным. До тех пор, пока он приносит деньги, все будут закрывать на его проделки глаза. Тем более, повторю, про недовольных я не слышал.

— Но это отвратительно!

— Тебе не идет ханжество, Рей.

— Я — не ханжа! — вот уже второй раз люди почему-то считают, что дело исключительно в интимной составляющей личности чертова Рена. — Я видела его в клубе у дяди ещё до начала семестра, знаю, что он из себя представляет. Где секс на одну ночь, там и алкоголь. Не удивлюсь, если и наркотики. И что станет с ним через несколько лет такой праздной жизни? Не буду спорить с вами, он имеет право жить так, как хочет. Просто мне обидно за такое бессмысленное растрачивание потенциала.

— Он ничего не растрачивает, — Рей понятия не имела, зачем они продолжают этот бессмысленный разговор, зачем Хакс стремится оправдать Рена в её глазах. Возможно, потому что те и вправду были дружны. Тем временем, руководитель отвернулся обратно к своей плате, беря в руки паяльник и договаривая. И Рей показалось, что он сам не рад тому, о чём приходится говорить. Видимо, ирландская горячность опять вылезла вперед. — Как бы он себя ни вёл, что бы ни делал, Кайло никогда не позволяет веществам дурманить свой мозг. Как он говорит — это самое дорогое, что у него есть. Да, возможно, я не совсем одобряю его слишком фривольное поведение, о чём он прекрасно знает. Но друг из него тоже отличный, хоть характер у него и дерьмовый.

Вот как, значит. Рей мысленно хмыкнула. Мужская солидарность и обида за несправедливо обвиненного приятеля? Ещё парочка таких сомнительных дифирамбов, и она сама проникнется восторгом к чертовому профессору вопреки всем предостережениям Ункара и собственным ощущениям. Прямо послушать, так Рен — сверхчеловек, а не простой смертный. Хотя она не удивилась бы, узнав, что доброта её профессора опять сыграла с ним злую шутку. Но невозможно же заблуждаться на счёт одного человека столько лет?

— А вот про покер обидно было, кстати, — заметила она шутливо, выводя разговор из опасного русла. — Мы собираемся возобновить наши встречи по четвергам в «Такодане». Приходите, составите нам компанию. И тогда посмотрим, кто из нас плохой игрок.

Хакс неожиданно отложил паяльник и, не глядя на неё, сказал:

— Рей, если у тебя возникнут какие-нибудь проблемы с Реном, пожалуйста, не стесняйся, скажи мне, — его голос был очень серьезен, и она невольно взглянула на профиль мужчины, сидящего перед ней. Его губы были плотно сжаты, а взгляд невидяще смотрел на микросхему. С чем была связана такая резкая перемена настроения, Рей не могла даже представить. Что за чертовы мистификации? Её начинала утомлять эта бесконечная дуальность.

— Хорошо, — просто ответила она, зная, что никогда не воспользуется этим предложением. Несмотря на всю их дружбу, жаловаться одному преподавателю на другого казалось ей унизительным и недостойным. — Так что насчёт четверга?

Он всё же повернул к ней голову, как-то слишком пристально вглядываясь ей в лицо, будто хотел там что-то увидеть. А затем кивнул.

— Заметано. Прихвачу Фазму, если она будет не занята.

Уже позже, дома, за просмотром конспектов, Рей подумалось, что профессор Хакс явно на что-то намекал. Но потайной смысл его слов раз за разом ускользал от неё, заставляя вертеться на стуле от невозможности уловить коварную мысль за хвост. Да будь они прокляты, чертовы мужики! Почему нельзя выражаться конкретнее?

* * *

* Одна из крупнейших частных научно-исследовательских клиник США. И, по сути, одна из лучших в мире.


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://sun1-25.userapi.com/NI2qEtyD4ST34ZJ8uGUss3a82UGcNCXwdkNZnA/7W-81xiO-To.jpg) [](https://sun1-47.userapi.com/gP9zuceFLK-cgSIQGJhVdz4GkenR21VMpf3OTQ/W9ItM6tfpIM.jpg)

Первое утро сентября принесло с собой свежий ветер и бесконечно синее небо. Ещё вчера удушающая жара давила на город, который задыхался в пыльном мареве, а сегодня кристально чистый воздух будто бы напевал в предвкушении чего-то нового. Среда пролетела для Рей совершенно незаметно в вихре обычных забот, проектов и собственной выпускной работы. Настало утро четверга, а вместе с ним проснулось предвкушение приятного вечера в отличной компании. Финн, естественно, ещё спал, когда она вышла из их маленькой квартирки. Прохладный влажный муссон бодрил, наполненный ароматом свежей выпечки и кофе из соседней растаманской булочной. Рей жадно вдыхала эти запахи, направляясь к автобусной остановке. Сегодня времени было достаточно, и она вполне могла насладиться утренней пробкой под чудесную музыку и кофе без кофеина. Настроение было отличным: жара закончилась, она выспалась, сердце не болело, и уже два дня никакого профессора Рена. Жизнь, ты бываешь так ошеломительно прекрасна! Даже пробка на мосту Лонгфелло показалась Рей незначительной по сравнению с её обычными масштабами. А потому в здание на Вассар стрит, где располагалась многофункциональная Исследовательская Лаборатория Электроники, она вошла раньше намеченного. Коротко поздоровавшись с дежурными лаборантами в аудитории биотехнологий, Рей уселась на свой любимый высокий табурет, доставая ноутбук, подключая его к цифровой установке и натягивая нитриловые перчатки.

Благодаря своим успехам в инженерии, Рей получила возможность проводить эксперименты на одной из самых продвинутых экспериментальных кафедр института. Её заказчики из NASA полностью оплачивали все необходимые изыскания, так что она могла позволить себе арендовать собственное оборудование для непрерывных исследований. Аудитория, где она проводила каждую субботу, была большой и светлой. Удачно сочетая в себе лекционный уголок и стенды для различных приборов, та была нашпигована всеми возможными датчиками, которыми хоть раз пользовались студенты Массачусетса.

Заняться разработкой базы для секвенирования генов в свое время предложили Хаксу. Однако тот был слишком занят своими текущими проектами и решил перепоручить задачу Рей. Это случилось на третьем курсе, который стал отправным в их долгом и плодотворном сотрудничестве. Разумеется, вначале она испугалась и всячески отнекивалась от незнакомой для неё темы, стуча зубами от самого страшного кошмара любого ботаника — не справиться. В конце концов, она же просто программист и связана с биоинженерией лишь тремя совпадающими буквами в этих словах! Но Хакс мягко и настойчиво убеждал её ознакомиться с проектом поближе, и, спустя пару месяцев, Рей обнаружила, что увлеклась открывшимися перед ней задачами. Не раздумывая прямо посередине семестра она записалась на курсы по биотехнологии, наноматериалам и клеточной инженерии.

Тот год прошёл как в тумане, пока она металась между занятиями, проектами и работой. Рей спала от силы по три — четыре часа в сутки, стремясь нагнать своих новых однокурсников, познавая предметы, которыми даже и не планировала когда-либо заниматься. Она была настолько воодушевлена и поглощена новыми знаниями, что не обращала внимания даже на постоянно растущие боли в сердце. И это было весьма опрометчиво, потому что однажды Рей просто свалилась с приступом посреди презентации достигнутых успехов. Прямо на планерке у Хакса. По счастью Финн в тот момент благополучно дремал рядом за компьютером и верно определил ее состояние. Рей усмехнулась, в очередной раз представив, какое, наверное, лицо было у их профессора, с открытым ртом наблюдавшего за происходящим. В то время как один его студент корчился на полу, другой поспешно запускал на телефоне развеселый бит «Stayin’ alive» и пытался понять, есть ли фибрилляция. Лежа несколькими часами позже в палате интенсивной терапии в массачустеском госпитале, который располагался прямо на территории института, Рей слушала истеричный ор Хакса. На её памяти, такое с ним случилось впервые. Предатель Финн сдал свою подругу с потрохами, выдав всю её историю чуть ли не от момента зачатия. Профессор тогда отбросил к чертям разницу в их статусе, профессиональную этику и простое человеческое воспитание, натурально визжа на всё отделение, какая Рей безответственная девчонка. Однако она не обижалась. Как можно сердиться на человека, в глазах которого плескался недавний страх? Святая корова! Армитаж Хакс был напуган до тремора зубов! Финн в это время просто сидел, насупившись и позволяя профессору выплескивать накопившийся адреналин. Взбучка от друга предстояла чуть позже, по возвращению домой.

Именно тогда Рей стало понятно, насколько Армитаж Хакс восхитительный человек и друг. Как только её перевели в обычную палату, к ней по очереди явились преподаватели, принеся необходимые книги, конспекты и пожелания скорейшего выздоровления. Заглянул даже куратор их курса, пообещав решить вопрос с пропущенными лабораторными и тестами. Она не знала, какими трудами и обещаниями её руководитель смог убедить их, что именно эта студентка заслуживает такого особенного внимания. Рей стеснялась спросить, а Хакс никогда не заговаривал об этом. В Массачусетсе, мягко говоря, было не принято тянуть отстающих. Ха! Да ладно, здесь даже смерть не являлась веской причиной пропустить какой-нибудь важный семинар. Все годы обучения это была беспощадная гонка на выживание. Добрался до финиша? Справился? Ок, давай, пошевеливайся и дальше. Не можешь? Или, не дай Бог, устал… Тогда, возможно, тебе стоит сменить университет. Желательно, прямо сейчас.

Так что происшествие не заставило её снизить темпы работы. Однако Финн, а вместе с ним и Хакс, настояли, чтобы она регулярно проходила обследование в университетском медицинском центре. Слава Богу, страховка покрывала душеспасительные беседы с доктором Ченом и новые вариации лекарств. Раз в полгода Рей обвешивали датчиками, ставили на беговую дорожку или сажали на велотренажер, и снимали все показания, которые только можно было снять. К сожалению, выводы были неутешительны: врачи настаивали на операции, Хакс — на отдыхе, Финн — на смене лечащего врача. А бездушный аппарат УЗИ с каждым разом демонстрировал всё большие размеры проклятого правого желудочка. Но это не имело для Рей никакого значения. Какой смысл переживать, если она просто не в силах изменить сейчас обстоятельства. Денег на операцию нет, времени на неё нет также. Да никто и не будет возиться целый год с девчонкой, которая даже чихнуть без посторонней помощи не сможет. Дырка в груди не решит её проблем, а лишь создаст новые. Друзья это понимали, переживали, но сделать ничего не могли. И потому примерно с тех же пор в телефоне их дорогого профессора тоже поселилась прямо-таки судьбоносная песенка Bee Gees. На всякий случай.

Программа тихо пиликнула, выводя Рей из задумчивости — предварительный анализ был закончен. Её пальцы заскользили по клавишам ноутбука, запуская алгоритм отладки. На мониторе медленно вырисовывался сигнал прохождения молекулы через нанопору, и она в который раз поразилась математической красоте этого невидимого мира. Она не верила в Бога, зато верила вот в такое вот совершенство разума человека, его превосходство над самим собой. Какая же власть появилась у людей с возможностью влиять на собственный генный набор! NASA и Хакс хотят интеллектуальную систему распознавания цепочек ДНК? Они её получат, и Рей прекрасно обойдется без помощи Гениального Мудака. Черт возьми, она же может написать всё, что угодно на чём угодно. Воодушевленная по самые нейроны, Рей открыла книгу Питера Сибеля и углубилась в азы интеллектуального программирования.

Сбегав после обеда на семинар по криптографии и получив очередной проект с перспективой защиты перед всей группой, Рей вернулась в лабораторию. С каждым следующим днем становилось всё яснее, что этот год будет ещё более напряженным, чем предыдущий. Преподаватели считали своим долгом нагрузить студентов по максимуму, готовя выпустить своих птенцов в свободный полет. Когда она успеет всё на свете, Рей представляла слабо, но и отказываться от маленьких радостей не собиралась. Иначе можно было окончательно двинуться и подсесть на антидепрессанты и стимуляторы, как треть студентов магистерских программ и уж точно каждый второй первокурсник.

О, покер… Играть маленькую воспитанницу католического интерната научили Финн с их тогдашним тьютором мистером Эдвардсом. За два вечера те написали примитивную обучающую программу, которая хоть и глючила на старых машинах, но свое дело сделала. Рей хихикала, представляя, что сказала бы мать-настоятельница, увидев, чем они занимаются на «таких важных для будущего девочки» курсах. Уже позже, познакомившись в клубе Ункара с нечистой на руку бывшей крупье Роуз Тико, Рей окончательно погрузилась в увлекательный мир этой карточной игры. Благодаря своей новой знакомой, она выучила пару честных и куда больше нечестных трюков, научилась удачно сдавать карты и почти превосходно овладела своим лицом. К сожалению, все эти приемы не работали в игре с самой Роуз, но на остальных ещё можно было отыграться. Сначала они встречались за покером втроем, потом про их посиделки прознал Хакс и притащил туда, к всеобщему удивлению, Фазму. С его аспиранткой Рей подружилась сразу же: язвительные натуры просто не смогли пройти мимо. И когда эти две злоязыкие дамочки оказывалась на расстоянии взаимодействия друг от друга, все знающие спешили скрыться с их глаз подальше.

Так что весь прошлый год четверг был временем покера для их маленькой компании. Ункар уже знал об этом, а потому раз в неделю вечером в «Такодане» никогда не устраивались шумные вечеринки. Старый пройдоха приглашал каких-нибудь джазменов, оплачивал за счёт заведения первый раунд напитков и оставлял их одних за самым отдалённым и тихим столиком. Рей не удивилась бы, узнав, что этот старый лис утирает скупую слезу растроганного наставника, глядя, как его воспитанница попирает закон Божий.

Вот и сегодня, придя немного раньше остальных, она расцеловала названного дядюшку в пухлые щеки, достала фишки с колодой карт и направилась к их столику. Разложив всё свое нехитрое хозяйство, она плюхнулась на стул в ожидании компании, которая снова опаздывала. Первым пришёл Финн. Ругаясь с кем-то по телефону, он клюнул подругу в щёчку и махнул приветственно Ункару и Маз. Приятель не скупился на бранные словечки, отчитывая своего собеседника. Рей вздохнула. Кажется, Арнольд — нынешний бойфренд Финна — в очередной раз просадил где-то деньги и теперь клянчил их у своего партнера.

— Тебе пора заканчивать эту благотворительность, дорогой, — произнесла она, как только её друг отключил звонок и в сердцах бросил трубку на белую скатерть.

— Я себе говорю это каждый раз…

— Но потом его смазливая мордашка и… погоди, как ты там говорил? «Проникновенный взгляд океанской синевы» снова давит тебе на жалость, — ехидно закончила Рей за друга.

— Язва.

— Подкаблучник.

Они рассмеялись, признавая правоту друг друга. Рей действительно была довольно резка в выражении собственных мыслей, а Финн слишком западал на блондинчиков. Хотя с этим его нынешним юношей, похоже, всё было всерьез и надолго.

— Какие новости к этому часу? — спросила она, от нечего делать, тасуя колоду. Парень откинулся на спинку стула, сцепляя руки в замок за головой.

— Я в полной учебной жопе, — протянул он, глядя в потолок.

Рей протянула ему открытую ладонь.

— Дай пожму твою руку, брат по несчастью. Понятия не имею, как всё успеть.

Они с самыми трагическими лицами скрепили общую беду рукопожатием, после чего их беседу прервал Хакс, явившийся в компании Фазмы. Рей вновь восхитилась, насколько в Тарт было невероятно всё — ум, красота и рост. Мужчины пожали друг другу руки, а аспирантка опустилась на стул рядом с Рей, устало сдувая белокурую прядку с глаз.

— У меня сегодня была первая в жизни лекция, — поделилась Фазма драматическим шепотом. — Думала, буду заикаться точно припадочная, но обошлось.

— Ого. У первокурсников? — Рей уважительно посмотрела на подругу.

— Не-а, — девушка закинула в рот жвачку. — Бери выше — второй!

Она подняла палец, показывая всю значимость этого события, потом не выдержала и прыснула. Рей улыбнулась в ответ.

— Так, — Фазма ударила ладонью по столу, обращая на себя внимание. И продолжила, когда все взгляды обратились к ней. — Мы начинаем?

— Роуз, как обычно, будет позже, — ответила Рей, читая только что пришедшее сообщение от Тико. — Начнём без неё, а там обнулим ставки.

— Идёт, — Тарт кивнула и забрала колоду. — Иди, давай, за напитками, а я пока раздам.

— Раскомандовалась тут, — проворчала Рей, но покорно встала.

— Мне пива, — живо откликнулся Финн.

— И мне, — кивнули одновременно Фазма и Хакс.

— Да это просто Октоберфест какой-то!

— Иди, женщина, — её друг детства отвесил Рей смачный шлепок по заднице в духе немецких традиций, за что тут же получил оглушительный подзатыльник. После чего обиженная дева гордо удалилась к Маз. Заиграла музыка, и Рей счастливо вздохнула. Хороший вечер начинался.

— Поднимаю, — Фазма выложила на стол две фишки по пятьдесят баксов.

— Я пас, — Рей положила карты на стол, откидываясь на спинку стула и оглядываясь. Они играли всего полчаса, а она уже успела продуть. Несмотря на то, что ставки были мизерными, всё равно стало обидно. Хакс в который раз ехидно посмеивался.

— Вот видишь, Рей, ты совершенно не умеешь блефовать, — заметил он, выкладывая свои фишки на стол. — Поддерживаю.

— Боюсь, и у вас, профессор, расклад не так хорош, как вы хотите показать, — откликнулась Роуз, присоединившаяся к ним десять минут назад. Рей глотнула воды, предвкушая дедуктивные выкладки Тико. И не ошиблась. — Вы уже второй раз мусолите вторую справа карту, словно раздумывая, сбросить её или нет. При этом совершенно не трогаете левые две, а значит у вас там пара. Сейчас вы думаете, что если все же сбросить сомнительную, то может прийти вторая пара, а может быть даже и триплет. Затем вы бросили взгляд на фишки, оценивая свой банкролл и решая, сможете ли поддержать ставку. Значит, вы не уверены в своей комбинации и не сильно надеетесь на новую карту, но всё же рискнули. Похоже, вы отчаянный сорвиголова, профессор!

— Я говорил, что больше не буду с ней играть? — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, заметил Хакс, не поднимая головы, но по его губам скользила улыбка.

— Каждый раз, — хором воскликнули все.

Веселье шло полным ходом, когда у Армитажа зазвонил телефон.

— Прошу меня простить, — повинился он, нажимая на экран для ответа. Остальные отложили свои карты, потянувшись, кто к напиткам, кто к чипсам. — Слушаю тебя…

Рей не сильно прислушивалась к разговору, наблюдая за трубачом на сцене, но что-то заставило её обратить внимание на доносящиеся до неё реплики. Ещё пара мгновений, и у неё по спине прополз холодок.

— Нет, это что так срочно?.. В смысле завтра… они же сказали… Вот дерьмо, ты почему раньше не сказал… Я не читаю почту, ты же знаешь, у меня для этого есть Фазма. Когда ты отправил письмо… Кайло, ты достал! Если тебе так срочно надо — приезжай, и я поставлю автограф хоть на патентовой заявке, хоть на твоем лбу… я в «Такодане», это… а, знаешь? Ну и хорошо… Нет, я не пьян. Не до такой степени, что не способен поставить крестик в графе подписи.

Хакс раздраженно кинул телефон на стол.

— Почему ты не сказала, что надо подписать заявку? — обвинительно обратился он к только что подошедшей Фазме. Та спокойно взглянула на своего руководителя васильковыми глазами, в которых не плескалось ни капли опьянения, сделала глоток пива и медленно ответила.

— Я сказала, профессор. Мало того, даже положила вам её на стол с желтым стикером и текстом «На подпись». Смею заметить, что и так выполняю обязанности секретаря без доплаты, а уж следить за вашим склерозом — точно не моя забота.

Преподаватель покраснел, а Рей закатила глаза. Каждый раз одно и то же. Несмотря на всю свою дисциплину, четкость и организованность, личные бумаги Хакса постоянно находились в абсолютном хаосе, однозначно живя больше по законам Вселенной*, нежели бывшего военного.

— Мы уже можем продолжать? — недовольно вопросил Финн, который продул два круга подряд и теперь жаждал взять реванш.

— Что, пришла хорошая комбинация? — Рей пихнула друга в бок и потянулась за своими картами, однако, замерла на полпути, когда на их стол упала чья-то тень. И будь она проклята, если не знала, кому та принадлежит. На самом деле, можно было даже не разглядывать причудливо исказившийся образ, потому что донесшийся до неё аромат с головой выдавал пришедшего. Господи, Рен что, умеет туннелировать точно электрон? Перемещается со скоростью света? Владеет гиперпространственными прыжками? Или у него карманная черная дыра? Какого черта он оказался здесь так быстро… Рей разрывало от тысячи вопросов, но пришлось резко себя одернуть, чтобы не выдать охватившее её смятение. Она украдкой огляделась, поняв, что никто кроме неё так и не заметил незваного гостя. Непринужденно откинувшись на спинку стула и лишь на секунду позволив себе слабость вдохнуть глубже, Рей высокомерно усмехнулась.

— Добрый вечер, профессор, — протянула она, всё ещё глядя исключительно в свои карты. Друзья мгновенно отвлеклись от своих, вскидывая головы.

— А, Кайло! — Армитаж привстал, пожимая другу руку. Рей заметила, что Финн проделал то же самое молча. Ей даже стало интересно, какие мысли проносились в эту минуту в голове её друга. Наверняка тот сравнивал увиденное со всеми слухами и домыслами, что слышал об этом человеке ранее. У них ещё не было возможности обсудить личность профессора наедине, но после сегодняшнего вечера, она уверена, приятель просто так от неё не отстанет. Рей видела, как оценивающе блеснули глаза Финна и усмехнулась. Прости, малыш, но этот парниша не из твоей команды, хотя… кто ж его разберет.

— Добрый вечер, — наконец мягко поздоровался Рен, обводя компанию взглядом. — Бумаги, Армитаж.

Он протянул небольшой файл Хаксу, ожидая, пока тот перестанет хлопать по своим карманам в поисках ручки. А Рей оторвалась от созерцания карт, украдкой рассматривая мужчину напротив. Рен был одет в строгий костюм, который смотрелся несколько неуместно в полутемном помещении клуба. Из-за глухого абажура лампа, свисавшая с потолка над их столом, не могла разогнать мрак, окружавший их за пределами светового пятна. Красноватые отблески от хайтекового светильника рваными пятнами падали на лицо профессора снизу-вверх, превращая того чуть ли не в Астарота**. Буйная грива черных волос лишь усугубляла пугающую демоничность зрелища, и Рей подавила в себе нелепое желание прочесть Отче Наш и сбегать за Святой водицей.

Тем временем Рен, по всей видимости, устал ждать, пока друг прекратит нелепые похлопывания, и одним плавным движением достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака свою ручку. Разумеется, перьевую.

— А, профессор Кайло Рен, — ехидно протянула Фазма и отсалютовала мужчине своим бокалом. — Не хочешь сыграть с нами?

Рей резко обернулась к подруге, бросая на ту испепеляющий взгляд. Черт возьми, она и не подозревала, что Тарт тоже знакома с этим ужасом на крыльях ночи. Фазма умело сделала вид, что ничего не заметила, радушно улыбаясь Рену. Тот ещё раз осмотрел всю их компанию, на лишнюю долю секунды задержавшись на очевидно недовольном лице своей студентки.

— Ты, кажется, спешил, — резче, чем следовало бы, заметил Хакс. А Рей поняла, что не только она здесь не рада Рену. Ох, как любопытно!

— Документы я отправлю всё равно утром, так что до этого момента совершенно свободен, — медленно проговорил профессор.

— Тогда к чему была такая срочность? — кажется, её руководитель начинал злиться — верный признак, что пива ему больше пить не следовало. Но Кайло Рен был флегматичен и до раздражения спокоен, когда посмотрел прямо в глаза Армитажа.

— Бумаги необходимы завтра. Безусловно, можно было приехать к тебе в начале седьмого утра, но ты вряд ли обрадовался бы мне… К тому же, твердость твоей руки уже сейчас вызывает большие сомнения. Ты сегодня больше не пьешь.

Последняя фраза была сказана настолько безапелляционным тоном, что Рей удивленно посмотрела на этого невозможного мужчину. К счастью, тот внимательно разглядывал своего друга, оценивая состояние последнего. Надо же, хоть в чем-то они сошлись с профессором Реном.

— Ты такой зануда, — протянул Хакс, подписывая листок за листком. Наконец, последний был осчастливлен очередной закорючкой и убран обратно в файл.

— Так что, Кайло, — Фазма не унималась. — Присоединишься?

— Покер? — Рен внимательно посмотрел на их стол, заваленный фишками и мелкими деньгами. После чего пожал плечами, нашёл взглядом свободный стул и поставил его между недовольным Хаксом и притихшим Финном. Чётко напротив Рей. — Пока это лучшее развлечение, которое может предложить мне сегодняшний вечер.

Она искренне старалась не искать двойного подтекста в невинной фразе скучающего повесы, но ей упорно казалось, что в его голосе прозвучало явственное обещание чего-то. Кажется, это не укрылось и от Роуз, которая в шутку заметила:

— Надеюсь, вы не будете жульничать?

— Не буду? — он криво усмехнулся, снимая свой пиджак и вешая его на спинку стула. От представшего зрелища профессора в одной лишь рубашке, сидящей точно по фигуре, Фазма чуть ли не облизнулась, Финн нервно сглотнул, а Хакс остался наигранно-равнодушен. После чего этот ублюдок лениво уселся, закинув ногу на ногу, и посмотрел в упор на Тико. — Мы собираемся играть в самую шулерскую игру, которую только можно представить, и вы просите меня о честности? Господа, это слишком… скучно.

Всё рассмеялись, а Рей поджала губы, не в силах веселиться. Она отодвинулась чуть дальше от света, пряча в полумраке вспыхнувшее румянцем смущения лицо. Тем временем Роуз цокнула языком, грозя картами своему собеседнику.

— Слова истинного мошенника. Берегитесь, сэр, я буду за вами следить.

От дальнейшего наблюдения за шутливой пикировкой между этими двумя, Рей отвлекла Фазма.

— Поможешь мне с напитками? — и, дождавшись ответного кивка от неё, обратилась к Рену. — Что-то будешь или, как обычно, кофе?

— Кофе. Спасибо, Фазма, — тот благодарно кивнул, беря в руки колоду и машинально перемешивая её. Финн, наконец оттаял и собирал фишки, что-то обсуждая с Хаксом.

Они стояли у стойки Маз, когда подруга опустилась на барный стул, закидывая в рот очередную подушечку жвачки. Фазма только бросила курить и потому целыми днями поглощала Дирол, меняя одну привычку на другую. Оставалось только удивляться, как её желудок выдерживает такое количество сахарозаменителя***.

— Тебе не нравится Рен, — бросила Тарт. Как и всегда, она утверждала, а не задавала вежливых и наводящих вопросов. Рей удивленно посмотрела на подругу.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Ты на него не смотришь, не разговариваешь больше положенной вежливости, и не обрадовалась моему предложению.

— Хакс тоже, так что…

— С Армитажем всё как раз понятно, — туманно отмахнулась Фазма. — А вот твоя реакция меня удивила.

— Он что, ваза эпохи Мин, чтобы все им восхищались? — досадливо поморщилась Рей.

— Ну, обычно так и бывает. Он отличный преподаватель, прекрасный собеседник, хороший друг… Ну и в остальном Кайло очень даже неплох, я бы сказала, прекрасен. У меня, кстати, до сих пор где-то валяется пара неплохих побрякушек от него, — Фазма мечтательно вздохнула. А Рей во все глаза уставилась на подругу, наконец-то постигая весь глубинный смысл её реакции несколькими минутами ранее.

— Вот только не говори, что ты с ним спала…

— Боже, Рей. Не думала, что ты ханжа!

— Я не ханжа, просто есть профессиональная этика, — процедила она, желая встряхнуть подругу посильнее, но та не слушала её, продолжая свои разглагольствования.

— Серьезно, упускать мужика одного роста со мной было бы кощунственно, не находишь? — Тарт хохотнула и заговорщицки подмигнула.

— Я этого не слышала, — пробормотала Рей, качая головой. — С чего ты вообще завела со мной разговор о нём?

— Не хочу, чтобы твои предубеждения и принципы сыграли против тебя в будущем. Рен может дать тебе неплохой карьерный старт…

— Через постель? Спасибо, обойдусь.

— Нет, — Фазма поморщилась. — Необязательно. Если ты его заинтересуешь, он поможет тебе просто так. У него спортивный интерес: искать талантливых ребят и вытаскивать их в люди. Слышала про Джима Кэмпбелла? Так вот, он теперь в Intel, руководит отделом архитектурных решений. И не думаю, что он туда попал через ренову кровать.

Подруга выразительно подняла идеально подкрашенную бровь.

— Ну, а если в целом, — она мечтательно вздохнула, — ты просто не знаешь, от чего отказываешься.

— Мне ещё ничего не предлагали, чтобы было, от чего отказываться.

— Он на тебя смотрит. Можешь считать это предложением.

С этими словами Фазма гордо подхватила одну единственную чашку с кофе для чертового профессора и ушла, оставив на Рей поднос с бокалами. Вот ведь зараза! Вытолкнув воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, она подхватила напитки и направилась вслед за подругой.

— Довольно глупо делать вид, что у тебя фул, когда на самом-то деле на руках паршивенькие пары, — отметил Финн, продолжая их сегодняшний разговор и одновременно сбрасывая три карты. Картинно плюнув через левое плечо, он взял новые из прикупа.

Они играли уже почти час, и за это время что-то незаметно изменилось. Нет, Рей не брала в расчёт порядком уменьшившееся число своих фишек на столе. В конце концов, она уже слишком устала, чтобы оценивать, просчитывать и держать невозмутимое лицо. Просто… да, ей точно не показалось, но вся их компания с удовольствием восприняла появление Рена в их рядах. Фазма откровенно кокетничала со своим бывшим любовником, Роуз нашла достойного собеседника для обсуждения шулерских трюков, Финн же просто наслаждался мужским обществом. Даже Хакс спустя какое-то время расслабился. Скорее всего, алкогольные пары медленно покидали его голову вместе с взрывоопасным темпераментом. И сейчас за столом текла непринужденная беседа, в которой Рей не принимала никакого участия, предпочитая наблюдать за игроками.

— Не согласен, — Рен задумался на мгновение, а потом твёрдой рукой и с непроницаемым выражением лица скинул все карты, набирая новые. — Гораздо веселее блефовать, увеличивая ставку до тех пор, пока игроки не запаникуют, пасуя. И тогда смельчаку достаётся банк.

С этими словами он бросил на стол две черных фишки по сто долларов. Безусловно, в их игре это было всего лишь десять баксов, но даже такие ставки они почти не делали, играя больше на интерес.

— Поднимаю.

— Вот мне сейчас интересно, — протянула Роуз, откладывая карты и пасуя, — вы

врете, заговаривая нам зубы, или вам отчаянно повезло?

— Что вы, никакого вранья. Чистый блеф, — он ослепительно улыбнулся. Рей посмотрела на свои карты.

— Сдается мне, — она наконец-то рискнула открыть рот, — человек, который только и занят тем, что, опираясь на свою интуицию, пытается раскрыть блеф, уже заранее проиграл. Поддерживаю.

Она выложила на стол свои фишки.

— Есть целая наука, Рей, как читать жесты в покере. Не всё то блеф, что блеф, — заметила Роуз.

Финн, Хакс и Фазма, что уже прошедшие круг торгов до того, как профессор повысил ставки, задумались, вглядываясь в свои карты. Наконец, все трое одновременно потянулись к своим фишкам, выкладывая их в общую кучу.

— Вскрываем.

На стол легли две пары Финна, флэш Хакса, стрит Фазмы, Рей выложила свое каре и подняла взгляд на Рена, ожидая его карт. Мгновение, и на стол лег роял-флэш.

— Вот дерьмо! — воскликнул позабавленный Финн. — Не бывает такого! Вы же сбросили все до единой. Это либо чертовское везение, либо вы действительно жульничаете, профессор.

— Кто знает, кто знает, — мужчина потянулся, разминая затекшую спину, и глянул на часы. — Боюсь, мне придётся вас покинуть. Завтра с утра надо отвезти документы.

— Да, мы тоже заканчиваем, — кивнул Хакс, поднимаясь и натягивая свой пиджак. — Подбросишь до дома?

— Без проблем, — Рен тоже встал. — Буду ждать тебя на улице. Спасибо за игру и прекрасную компанию.

Фазма отсалютовала ему неизменным бокалом, Финн и Роуз просто кивнули, собирая свои вещи. Он махнул, прощаясь, после чего скрылся в полумраке зала.

— Пойду тоже воздухом подышу, — шепнул ей Финн. — Тем более Арнольд уже обзвонился. Буду ждать тебя на улице.

— Иди-иди, — Рей кивнула с кривой ухмылочкой. — Такси вызови, Ромео.

— Катись к черту.

Фазма и Роуз решили наконец-то проявить дружеские чувства и унесли подносы, полные опустевшей посуды. Рей осталась одна, задумчиво собирая разбросанные по столу фишки и карты. Она как раз складывала аккуратные пластиковые стеки в деревянный ящик, когда рядом с ней раздался голос.

— Не могу найти свой телефон, — пробормотал Рен, оглядывая полупустой стол. Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Вы точно оставили его здесь? — она не отвлекалась от своего занятия.

— Позвоните мне. Наверно, выпал из пиджака в этом чертовом мраке, — сказал профессор. Он действительно выглядел озадаченным. Рей молча достала свой телефон и вопросительно взглянула на него, намеренно игнорируя очевидное приглашение в диалог. Тот быстро продиктовал ей одиннадцать цифр, и через пару секунд на полу действительно засветился экран его мобильного. Рен быстро его поднял и развернулся, смотря на неё в упор. — Благодарю, _Рей_. 

Ее имя мягко перекатилось на его языке и упало, казалось, где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Руки замерли на полпути, но невероятным усилием воли, Рей заставила себя продолжать собирать фишки. Ну уж нет, она не даст ему ни единого шанса.

— Мы с вами, _профессор Рен_ , слава Богу, не родственники, не пили на брудершафт, не спали и не спасали друг другу жизни, чтобы вы могли называть меня по имени, — холодно ответила она, поднимая на него взгляд. Он задумчиво разглядывал её, а потом усмехнулся, перебирая в длинных пальцах золотые кубики какого-то брелока.

— За исключением родственников, остальное вполне можно воплотить в жизнь, не так ли? — улыбка превратилась в хищный оскал, и Рен заинтересованно наклонился к ней через стол, впиваясь взглядом в ее лицо. — Но мне вот интересно, а какой из пунктов реализовал Хакс?

— Не ваше де… — начала было она, но он ее перебил.

— Хотя нет, не отвечайте. Не будем разрушать ореол таинственности и интриги. Ведь вам так к лицу быть святой, _мисс Тидо_. 

С этими словами профессор круто развернулся и снова растворился в темноте, оставив Рей кипеть от гнева. Вот ублюдок! Обязательно нужно было оставить последнее слово за собой. Она взглянула на экран, где светились цифры, а затем, сама не зная для чего, сохранила номер. Ещё секунда на раздумье, и на звонок встала «Смерть на двух ногах***». Рей коварно усмехнулась. Мелочь, а приятная, хоть, конечно, профессор и не станет ей названивать.

Поздно ночью, уже лежа в своей кровати и читая какую-то особо мутную статью по нанотрубкам, она дернулась от неожиданной вибрации телефона. Пробормотав что-то об ошалелых подругах, Рей потянулась к смартфону, поднимая его с пола. Взглянув на экран, она впервые за долгое время очень грязно выругалась. Похоже, Смерть пришла по её душу. А до неё наконец-то дошло, как глупо и бездарно она попалась на такую по-идиотски примитивную уловку. Право слово, даже стараться не пришлось, чтобы наивная девчонка сама сдала себя с потрохами. Черт возьми, ей следует увековечить этот позор в табличке и прибить на самое видное место в черепной коробке, чтобы никогда не забывать своего кретинизма. Нет, Рей могла бы догадаться, будь у неё хоть на йоту больше опыта во флирте и прочих глупостях, но… Обреченно глянув на враз ставший ненавистным продукт яблочной компании, она зарычала с досады на саму себя. На экране светилось сообщение: _«Сладких снов, мисс Тидо»._

* * *

* Второе начало термодинамики утверждает, что любая система (люди, звезды, бумаги и т.д.) стремится к максимуму энтропии (хаоса).

** Астарот — один из самых высокопоставленных демонов в адской иерархии.

*** Сахарозаменители в больших количествах являются неплохими слабительными. Регулярно жуя жвачку можно заработать диарею

****«Death on two legs» — очень специфичная песня группы Queen. Рей считает, что текст, как никакой другой, подходит профессору Рену и всей этой ситуации.


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://sun1-24.userapi.com/Pj7JX10gnRHCaeA1-9JHODccQcjr342juSW3NA/XMSfTPvT_OQ.jpg) [](https://sun1-28.userapi.com/2gTHRI_kHV090eBYQH1KA9_E634RjK57TAs_Ng/TeLY_idMEFw.jpg)

Все выходные и три следующие недели Рей разрывалась между занятиями и работой, стараясь успеть везде и сразу. Погода постепенно портилась, и на смену солнечным дням всё чаще приходили пасмурные, сумрачные дни, тяжелые облака полностью скрывали за собой голубое небо. Тогда тяжелые капли часами падали на враз опустевшие улочки Кэмбриджа, где лишь ярые фанатики здорового образа жизни в дождевиках рассекали на велосипедах по мокрым дорожкам и неглубоким лужам. Лихорадка первых учебных дней постепенно улеглась, и в кампусе Фэйрчайлд на Вассар стрит воцарилась подобающая ему степенная атмосфера. Частая и почти непредсказуемая смена погоды давила на Рей, вызывая уныние и приступы головных болей. Тогда единственным, кто мог терпеть её компанию, оставался Финн, неизменно подсовывающий ей по вечерам какой-то вонючий чай. Она давилась, но пила, потому что это хоть ненадолго согревало ледяные руки. Рей терпеть не могла бостонские осень и зиму. Да и кто в здравом уме придет в восторг от промозглых муссонов и сумасшедших метелей, которые то и дело сменяются мощными оттепелями. И оттого каждый раз, чем ближе становился сезон дождей и бесконечных снегопадов, тем ниже падало её настроение. Рей постоянно мерзла — плохое кровообращение, хронический недосып и общая слабость делали свое дело. Ей было холодно на улицах, открытых всем ветрам, она зябла в аудиториях, где в перерывах открывали настежь окна, проветривая душные кабинеты. Даже в лаборатории Рей обнималась с теплым системным блоком, прижимаясь к его дружелюбному металлическому боку. А дома она не вылезала из зимних толстовок, спортивных штанов с начесом и тапочек в виде головы Чуббаки из Звездных Войн. Финн шутил, что с трудом может отличить её от гуся — огромное тело, крошечная голова и ласты. Рей не спорила.

Вот и сейчас, кутаясь в гигантский шарф, подаренный Фазмой на прошлое рождество, Рей упорно сопротивлялась налетавшему мокрому ветру. Она бегом бежала до кампуса, где располагалась лаборатория Хакса, стараясь не промочить уже озябшие ноги. Зонт при такой погоде просто бесполезен. Мало того, любая попытка укрыться под куском нейлона вполне могла окончиться повторением судьбы Мэри Поппинс. Настоящие холода ещё не наступили, но чертовы циклоны продирали до костей, забираясь под любые плащи, куртки и свитера. Она уже начинала привыкать к постоянной дрожи и ледяным рукам, на которые даже сенсорный телефон реагировал через раз. А уж постоянно лезущие в рот волосы в очередной раз стали её личным проклятием, вынуждая прятать тяжелые пряди в неаккуратный разваливающийся пучок. Головной боли добавлял и профессор Рен. К сожалению, шквалистые ветра с залива, промозглые дожди и откровенно сволочной характер их лектора не остудили горячий темперамент Мелани и компании. Рей с каким-то отстраненным любопытством наблюдала, как стайкой пестрых птичек они окружают преподавателя после каждой лекции, и чирикают. Она все время давила в себе улыбку, наблюдая, за Реном. Словно проповедник перед внимающей паствой, тот всем своим ростом возвышался над студентками.

— Странно, что ты не в том зверинце, Тидо, — после очередного занятия раздался над её головой тихий голос главного гика курса — Теда. Бледнолицый Джефферс, весь усыпанный веснушками, был каким-то нелепым и нескладным, зато злым на язык и восхитительно ушлым. Если где-то случался очередной МТИшный хак*, то можно было не сомневаться — Тед приложил к этому руку. В принципе, он мог запустить в дельце сразу обе свои конечности, а то и вообще провернуть всё сам. Вот и недавно кто-то заменил дверь их декана на доску объявлений. И, черт возьми, даже Рей не сразу поняла, что же не так — настолько всё было сделано чисто.

— Почему я должна быть там? — вполголоса спросила она, наблюдая, как Рен с довольным выражением лица непринужденно поправляет волосы и поворачивается к Аннет, отвечая на какой-то вопрос. Эта его шевелюра сводила женскую часть курса с ума постоянно. То и дело вспыхивали обсуждения его «небрежной укладки», а Рей чувствовала, как на неё накатывает тошнота. Интересно, если его побрить налысо, то закончатся ли эти потоки дифирамб, или цыпочки переключатся на удивительную и прекрасную форму его черепа?

— Поговаривают, что все девчонки тащатся с него, — Тед пожал плечами, тоже следя за происходящим. Они стояли у самой стены небольшой аудитории, ожидая, пока рассосется это стихийное преклонение перед возлюбленным божеством.

— Умение говорить — ещё не признак интеллекта, — вспомнилась ей фраза из фильма. Тед фыркнул, оценив подколку. А затем засунул руки в карманы потрепанных джинсов, переваливаясь с пятки на носок.

— Рожа рожей, конечно, не мне судить, но спец он потрясный, — и, заметив заинтересованный взгляд Рей, пояснил. — Спрашивал у отца, он же у меня в Фиделити** работает. Тот рассказал много чего интересного и не очень. В целом всё свелось к тому, что Рен в свое время оперативно подсуетился и понаписал классных интеллектуальных программ для электронных торгов. На чём и озолотился аки Крез. Тогда же за ним начали оборонщики бегать, а может и раньше, пока тот ещё в компьютерном клубе бомжевал. Что-то не помню…

— В смысле «бомжевал»? — Рей удивленно уставилась на однокурсника. Образ немытого гика, ночующего в сомнительных компьютерных подвалах, настолько не вязался с сегодняшним обликом профессора, что это никак не укладывалось в её голове.

— В прямом, — заржал Тед, но тут же убавил громкость, заметив обращенный на него взгляд профессора. — Так и жил в клубе, пока его Сноук под крылышко не взял. Откуда и почему — не спрашивай, понятия не имею. Ладно, пора двигать. Эти дуры уже уходят. Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Рей Тидо.

Он махнул ей рукой в духе киношного героя.

— Да пошёл ты, — беззлобно огрызнулась она, задумчиво поднимая свою сумку и также направляясь к выходу.

Этот разговор произошел на четвертой лекции, после чего Рей пообещала себе поискать в интернете досье на их преподавателя. Но из-за загруженности всё так и осталось в отдаленных планах. Рен к тому моменту, казалось, оставил её в покое, давая возможность сосредоточиться на _его предмете_ , а не на нём _как предмете_. В «Такодане» профессор не появлялся, а единственное сообщение от него так и висело непрочитанным в телефоне. Новых, слава всем святым, тоже не поступало. Но это не беспокоило Рей, ей просто некогда было думать о таких глупостях. Его лекции стали гораздо насыщеннее, материал усложнился, а вопросы он ставил перед ними все более каверзные. Чего стоил случай на прошлом занятии, когда профессор выдал им листки чистой бумаги и сказал:

— Базовое умение писать код ещё не делает вас хорошими программистами. В условиях тотальной спешки очень важно не терять голову и уметь подходить критически к каждой строчке, выходящей из-под ваших пальцев. А потому вот каждому задача и полчаса на ее реализацию. Выбирайте любой язык, любую удобную вам среду, но дайте мне решение. Зачем это нужно — узнаете на следующей лекции, когда я проверю ваши работы. 

С этими словами он раздал всем распечатанные условия. Ознакомившись со своим, Рей непонимающе захлопала глазами. Нет, до неё дошло, что нужно в итоге. Но… писать программу прямо так, на листе бумаги? У них не было даже возможности проверить или отладить код. Срань! Да даже синтаксис придётся перепроверять по три раза! Видимо, ее однокурсников мучили те же мысли, потому что в воздух поднялась рука кудрявого Джереми. Парень кашлянул, привлекая внимание профессора. Рен отвлёкся от собственного ноутбука, поднял голову и посмотрел на студентов.

— У вас вопрос, мистер Ли?

— Да, сэр. 

— Ну так задавайте, или предлагаете мне поиграть в шарады с вами?

— Простите. Мы будем писать прямо так?..

— Так — это как? Мистер Ли, у вас есть ручка, бумага, задача и голова. Что ещё вам нужно для работы? — раздражение в голосе профессора звучало лязгом затачиваемой гильотины. Джереми стушевался и склонился над своим листком.

Рей мысленно покачала головой. Что-что, а терпением Кайло Рен не отличался. Особенно профессора раздражала мыслительная медлительность, когда для него все было предельно очевидно. Он был довольно порывистым человеком, и Рей не сомневалась, что в приступе азарта или же гнева мог пойти на любое безумство. В обычной жизни эта черта тщательно пряталась за маской успешного гения и благородного сноба. Но от неё не укрылись ни сдерживаемые кипящие эмоции, ни горящие глаза, когда Рен рассказывал им о возможностях искусственного интеллекта в машинном обучении, параллельно быстро вырисовывая на доске маркером опорные точки кода.

Она ещё раз взглянула на условие задачи и задумалась. Если действовать в лоб, то можно было провозиться до второго пришествия, однако… И тут её словно в жидкий азот толкнули. О, святая корова! Рей подняла голову, озаренная догадкой, и встретилась с насмешливым взглядом своего профессора. Его левая бровь в шутливом недоумении поползла вверх. Одна секунда, и она ослепительно улыбнулась ему в ответ. После чего склонилась над чистым листом, покрывая его крупным округлым почерком. Придется повозиться, придумывая элегантное решение, но это того стоит. Вызов принят, профессор Рен, чтоб вам пусто было!

Всё гениальное должно быть просто. И если нет возможности проверить работоспособность своего кода — делай такой вариант, в котором просто негде будет ошибиться. Меньше строчек — меньше проблем. Для этого надо было всего лишь подумать чуть больше и чуть дальше привычного программирования «как в голову придёт». Это оказалось великолепным уроком для молодых программистов, что, к сожалению, поняли далеко не все. А потому в следующий четверг на лекции профессор рвал и метал, разнося в пух и прах работы своих студентов.

— Плохо, очень плохо. Вы даже не попытались расшевелить ваши извилины, — отчитывал он их, вышагивая перед доской и заложив руки за спину. Рен сердито хмурился. — Бог с ними с ошибками, но выдавать на два листа то, что можно уместить в половину — недостойно. Любой работодатель захочет от вас красивого и изысканного решения, которое, зачастую, нужно ему ещё вчера. А вместо этого вы принесете ему это?! Вы — избалованные дети, которые слишком полагаются на других, предпочитая не включать собственную голову. Думаете, установили Sublime Text и дело в шляпе?

Он схватил пачку их работ, потряс ею в воздухе, а потом в сердцах швырнул обратно на стол. Рей видела, как вжались в кресла её однокурсники, и вздохнула. Нечасто в университете они удостаивались таких выговоров от преподавателей. Профессор бушевал ещё какое-то время, разнося на все корки особо провинившихся. После чего перешёл к новому материалу, показывая на собственных примерах варианты упрощения.

После лекции Рей одной из первых выудила из рассыпавшейся стопки свою работу и выбежала в коридор, где её догнал вездесущий Тед.

— Вот ведь скотина, — в сердцах воскликнул он, пристраиваясь ей в шаг. — Тидо, ну скажи мне, что девчонки в нём находят?

Видимо, эта тема никак не оставляла парня.

— Ну, — Рей задумчиво почесала нос, останавливаясь и прислоняясь к стене. Говорить на ходу было для нее проблематично. — Одухотворённое лицо с примесью легкой порочности, горящие внутренним пламенем глаза и развевающиеся чёрные, как смоль, кудри.

— Что? — оторопело пробормотал парень, глядя на неё как на умалишённую. Но заметив её насмешливый взгляд, заржал. — Охренеть, ну и бред. А на тебя, значит, все эти одухотворенные волосы и горящая порочность не действуют? Или ты у нас по девочкам?

— Иди к черту, — она устало улыбнулась. Хотелось лечь и спать, а не стоять здесь, обсуждая какую-то чушь.

— Эх, знать бы, на чём его хакнуть, вот было бы круто… — мечтательно протянул тем временем Тед. — Но у него даже кабинета здесь нет. Пришёл, отчитал, наорал, свалил… Козёл.

— Я знаю, какая у него тачка, — мстительно откликнулась Рей. Глаза её однокурсника восторженно округлились.

— О, да, детка! И что же это?

— Мерседес от AMG, черная серия, знаешь, которая с крыльями чайки вместо дверей.

— Охренеть зверюга, — Тед присвистнул.

— Если тебе это поможет — пользуйся моим знанием на здоровье, — великодушно кивнула Рей.

— Малышка, я у тебя в долгу, — парень отвесил шутливый поклон и, по всей видимости, уже полный безумных идей, направился дальше по коридору.

Рей лишь покачала головой. Она очень надеялась, что никто не узнает об её почти прямом участии в следующей проказе. Под «никто», разумеется, негласно подразумевался Рен. И только сейчас она обратила внимание на стену напротив. Вместо стенда с расписанием там неожиданно красовался плакат во всю высоту и половину ширины, изображавший потемневшую от времени каменную кладку. Поверх нарисованных булыжников шла надпись красными буквами с якобы кровавыми подтеками: _«Тайна варп-двигателей раскрыта! Враги Стартрека, трепещите!»_

— Это что? — сказала Рей так же остановившемуся рядом с ней Ли и кивнула на очередной хак от студентов.

— А, да вчера опять в общежитиях фанаты Звёздного Пути что-то делили с адептами Звездных Войн. Вроде, даже подрались, — его глаза пробежались по надписи, а лицо скептически наморщилось. — До сих пор не могу понять, в чем там разница. Все же про звёзды…

— Святотатством занимаешься ты, юный падаван. Сильный пофигизм в тебе ощущаю я.

— О, Боже, Рей! И ты туда же.

С этими словами Ли развернулся и направился в сторону лифтов, качая головой. Наверняка он в очередной раз разочаровался в своих однокурсниках. Такой уж он был, классический ботаник из детских комиксов.

Уже в фойе кампуса, она уселась с яблоком в руках на какой-то очередной экспонат, в этот раз деревянный. Рей затруднялась сказать, что именно это было, но непонятные композиции во множестве заполонили главный холл. Достав свою работу, она пробежалась глазами по заметкам, которые неоновыми пятнами зеленели на обычном тетрадном листе. Ничего особенного, пара синтаксических неточностей, местами профессору не понравились её комментарии. А потом она с удивлением уставилась на выведенную крупным шрифтом оценку «А-». Ну надо же… кто бы мог подумать, что Рен так расщедрится, особенно после сегодняшнего разноса. Рей уже собиралась сложить листок и засунуть его в сумку, как её глаза зацепились за строчки, видневшиеся в самом низу страницы. Чернила были синими, и едва заметно отличались от её собственных. Скорее, в глаза бросался мелкий убористый почерк, которым была сделана приписка. Она снова развернула листок и вчиталась в текст: _«Возможно, мне стоит чаще устраивать такие работы. Тогда есть шанс, что вы точно прочитаете мои сообщения. Как сейчас. Мисс Тидо»_. Несколько мгновений Рей оторопело пялилась на эти провокационные строки, после чего разъяренно зарычала. Смяв ни в чем неповинный кусок бумаги, она отправила его прицельным броском в урну. Будто наяву она представляла, как потешается сейчас этот чертов мудак. Ещё никогда Рей не была так близка к тому чувству, что обычно люди называют ненавистью. Лишь одна вещь до сих пор останавливала её — она понятия не имела, почему этот человек выбрал её своей жертвой, а в том, что это произошло, сомнений больше не было. Но она непременно докопается до сути и тогда сможет с чистой совестью возненавидеть его до конца своей жизни.

Рей зло впилась зубами в яблоко и уже было поднялась со своего импровизированного сидения, как в груди прострелило болью. С шипением выдохнув, она сложилась пополам, прижимая руку там, где неровно билось сердце. Из дрогнувших пальцев на пол с глухим стуком упал зеленый фрукт и закатился куда-то под неведомый экспонат. Рей судорожно хватала ртом враз ставший колючим воздух, а другой рукой шарила в сумке в поисках флакона с нитроспреем. Чёрт бы побрал её вечный бардак! Ей попадалось что угодно, кроме столь необходимого пузырька. Наконец под горой какого-то мусора и старых чеков, на самом дне её баула, в ладонь толкнулся прохладный пластик флакона. Дрожащей рукой с третьей попытки Рей смогла впрыснуть нужное количество лекарства под язык, давясь рвотным позывом из-за отвратительного вкуса. Слабость и головокружение привычно навалились ровно через полторы минуты. Оставалось лишь молиться и до онемения стискивать гладкое дерево, чтобы не грохнуться на пол прямо сейчас. Минуты тянулись медленно, но всё же стрелки часов двигались, лекарство действовало, к Рей постепенно возвращалась способность управлять собственным телом. Через некоторое время она почувствовала, как снова может дышать без опасения распрощаться с собственной жизнью. Всё ещё не до конца отойдя от резкой слабости, она попыталась запихнуть спрей обратно в сумку, но неловко шевельнулась, и пузырек полетел на пол. Сил не было даже на мысленные чертыхания. С каким-то усталым любопытством Рей наблюдала, как красный маленький предатель откатывался от неё всё дальше, пока внезапно не уткнулся в большую мужскую ладонь. С её напрочь отсутствующим везением можно было даже не сомневаться, что дальше за этими длинными пальцами, которые ловко подхватили своевольный пластик, последовал рукав пиджака, а затем и профессор Рен собственной персоной. Он подошёл к ней, протягивая злосчастный флакон.

— У вас всё хорошо, мисс Тидо? — спросил он, вглядываясь в её лицо. Рей мысленно усмехнулась: с бледной физиономией, покрытой испариной, и зрачками, расширенными от подействовавших лекарств, она выглядит как угодно, но не хорошо. Однако это не его ума дело.

— Да, всё в порядке. Спасибо, — кивнула она, забирая нитроспрей и невольно касаясь его руки своей. Чёрт, профессор оказался восхитительно теплым, а для её ледяных пальцев он был просто обжигающе горячим. Рей поспешно вскочила, подхватывая свою сумку и устремляясь к выходу. Она даже не удосужилась попрощаться. Его пристальный взгляд ощущался почти физически. Наваждение пропало, только когда за её спиной закрылась стеклянная дверь и упала пелена дождя. Этот ублюдок точно когда-нибудь доведет ее до сердечного приступа.

Сидя часом позднее в лаборатории Хакса, Рей куталась в шарф и меланхолично наблюдала, как Фазма припаивает микроконтроллер. Контакт за контактом, та скрупулёзно делала свою работу, не обращая внимания на едкий дымок от жидкой канифоли. Наконец Тарт закончила, выключила паяльную станцию и сняла защитные очки. Рей немедленно вытянула руки, грея их над горячим металлом.

— Ты прямо сама не своя, — отметила Фазма, откидываясь на спинку стула и разминая уставшие пальцы.

— Всё то же, — вяло откликнулась Рей. После лекарства она всегда была немного заторможенной, а тепло и низкое давление окончательно разморили ее. Теперь клонило в сон просто невыносимо.

— Ты однажды доиграешься, Хакс прав, — подруга скептически наблюдала за клюющей носом Рей.

— Риск — моя вторая натура, — вяло оскалилась она.

— Не паясничай, — Фазма скривилась. — Скажи лучше, в следующий четверг покер будет?

— Конечно, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Так Хакс на конференцию улетает на неделю.

— Он не говорил, — удивилась Рей, она даже немного проснулась от этой новости. Фазма лишь вздохнула.

— Полагаю, он забыл. И, я имею в виду, не забыл сказать тебе, а про конференцию вообще.

Девушки переглянулись и синхронно покачали головами. Их руководитель в очередной раз метался между студентами, проектами, лекциями и непонятными бумажками на какой-то очередной патент. Какая уж тут память, своё бы имя не забыть впопыхах.

— Как там Рен? — спросила Фазма, вставая и включая чайник, стоящий прямо на каком-то серверном оборудовании.

— Бушует.

— В его духе. Терпеть не может осень с этими ветрами, — она помолчала и потом добавила. — Ну, и тупых студентов.

— По нему заметно, — Рей хмыкнула, вспоминая сегодняшнюю лекцию.

Тут хлопнула входная дверь, и в помещение влетел Армитаж Хакс, разбрызгивая дождевую воду с зонта и оставляя мокрые следы на полу.

— Кофе? — не поворачивая головы, спросила Фазма, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Да! — воскликнул он, скидывая отсыревший плащ и отряхиваясь. — Здравствуй, Рей.

Девушка махнула в снулом приветствии рукой.

— Что с тобой? — профессор пристально уставился на свою студентку, оценивая бледность и сонное состояние.

— На колёсах, — вместо неё ответила Фазма, ставя на стол три чашки: две с кофе и одна с чаем для Рей.

Хакс нахмурился, но ничего не сказал и скрылся в своем кабинете. Через минуту до них донёсся его голос, он с кем-то говорил по телефону.

— Носится со мной, будто я при смерти уже, — прошептала Рей, раздраженно крутя в руках белую чашку и грея холодные пальцы о горячую керамику.

— Имеет право, — так же тихо откликнулась блондинка. — Ты вообще-то ему деньги приносишь. NASA — та ещё дойная корова.

Обе фыркнули в свои кружки, делая первые осторожные глотки. В лабораторию вернулся Хакс и устроился рядом с ними на высоком табурете. Рей обратила внимание на ещё больше запавшие глаза и щёки своего руководителя. Семестр только начался, а он уже выглядел замученным. Жизнь в Массачусетском Технологическом не щадила никого.

— Рискну напомнить, профессор, — тем временем начала Фазма, не отрывая заинтересованного взгляда от своего кофе, — что в среду у вас самолет до Далласа.

— Что? — мужчина встрепенулся, словно просыпаясь ото сна.

— Самолёт. В Даллас. В среду.

— Зачем? — не понял Хакс. А девушки лишь закатили глаза.

— Конференция же! — не выдержала Рей.

— Какая к черту конфе… Твою мать!

Ух ты! Значит, профессор и правда забыл. Он редко когда позволял себе проявлять такие эмоции, предпочитая сухой профессионализм. Мужчина устало потёр лоб, судорожно размышляя над чем-то.

— Я даже замену себе на лекции не подобрал, вот ведь незадача, — пробормотал он, задумчиво делая большой глоток горячего напитка и мгновенно прикусывая себе обожжённый язык.

— Лекции-то не проблема, — отмахнулась Фазма. — Я отчитаю всё, что нужно, только дайте план.

— Что бы я без тебя делал? — его зеленые глаза лучились благодарностью и теплом к бесценной аспирантке.

— Заработались бы и умерли от голода, — отрезала та. Рей хмыкнула. — Решите только вопрос со своими выпускниками. А то я вот как посмотрю, что там Рей делает, так покрываюсь холодной испариной ужаса. Даже вникать не хочу в эту муть.

— Попрошу кого-нибудь провести консультации вместо меня, — задумчиво протянул он. — Может Кайло согласится, он мне должен, кстати.

От неожиданности заявления и открывавшихся тревожных перспектив, Рей подавилась чаем и закашлялась. Этим она привлекла к себе внимание профессора, и тот спросил, внимательно её разглядывая.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Она прислушалась к себе: болей не было, сонливость тоже постепенно отходила, как и связанная с ней слабость. В целом, состояние можно было описать как удовлетворительное.

— Я в порядке, — серьезно кивнула она. — Кстати, я вас ждала, чтобы показать макет доклада.

Хакс приглашающе махнул рукой и направился в кабинет. Полчаса они потратили, обсуждая, что именно стоит им включать в стенд, а что нет. Наконец Хакс был удовлетворен, а Рей имела более четкое представление об ограничениях, наложенных на них NASA.

— Я могла бы записать видео-демонстрацию работы программы. Так было бы проще, чем на пальцах объяснять каждому желающему, как и что мы делаем. Это же позволит нам обойтись без цитирования самого кода. Одолжу у Финна планшет и пущу зацикленный ролик.

— Отличная мысль, — кивнул профессор. — Как, кстати, у тебя обстоят дела с интеллектуальным подбором баз?

— Я работаю над этим, — сухо откликнулась Рей, предвидя следующую фразу руководителя.

— Профессор Рен…

— Нет, — немного грубо перебила она Хакса. — Позвольте мне хотя бы попытаться сделать это самой. В конце концов, если понадобится когда-нибудь воспроизвести нечто-то подобное, я хочу быть уверена, что способна это сделать.

Такое объяснение, по всей видимости, удовлетворило преподавателя, он медленно кивнул, соглашаясь. Но не удержался и заметил:

— Твоя гордыня не очень вяжется с твоим воспитанием.

— Ну, должна же быть хоть одна причина, по которой я не стала монашкой, — Рей озорно подмигнула и поднялась, разминая затекшую спину. Хакс как-то странно на неё взглянул, но она не придала этому значения, вместо этого устремляя взгляд в залитое дождём окно.

— Отвратительная погода, — пробормотала она, чувствуя, как начинает уже заранее мёрзнуть. Ей предстояли долгие сорок минут путешествия в холодном автобусе и довольно грязном метро.

— Давай, я отвезу тебя домой, — неожиданно предложил ей Хакс, и Рей удивленно на него взглянула, уже открывая рот для отказа. Тот не дал ей и пикнуть, заткнув всего лишь одним аргументом. — Ты на нитроглицерине. А если уснешь и уедешь куда-нибудь в район Уинтропа?

Аргумент был дельным, а Рей настолько устала, что засунула свою гордость в самый темный угол и просто кивнула. И только после этого заметила, как расслабился её профессор. Надо же, она ведь и не замечала, насколько он обеспокоен её состоянием. На душе стало тепло и приятно. Такая забота была настолько трогательной, что у Рей защипало в носу. Кажется, в этом тоже было виновато лекарство, однозначно.

Хакс накинул свой плащ и как истинный джентльмен помог Рей надеть куртку. Он даже поправил огромный шарф, в который она заворачивалась, стоя перед треснутым маленьким зеркалом в коридоре. От этих действий Рей покраснела и поспешила спрятать свое горящее лицо за высоким воротником-стойкой. Они попрощались с Фазмой, которая снова склонилась над своими микросхемами с паяльником в руках. Та машинально помахала, даже не поднимая головы. На улице им пришлось бежать под проливным дождем без зонта, так как неожиданно налетевший шквалистый ветер грозил опять превратить любого неосторожного прохожего в летающую няню-зануду. Профессор обнял её за плечи, не давая ветру сбить студентку с ног, а Рей неожиданно поняла, насколько же он высокий. Её макушка еле-еле доставала ему до подбородка. Непрошенной мелькнула мысль, что Рен казался даже ещё выше, хотя настолько близко она рядом с ним никогда не стояла. Упаси Господь.

Уже сидя в серебристо-серой Вольво Хакса, Рей задумчиво наблюдала, как мимо проносятся ванты моста Лонгфелло. Дождь хлестал по ту сторону теплой и уютной машины, ветер нещадно раскачивал подвесную конструкцию, вызывая легкую волну адреналина. А затем они нырнули в Большой Бостонский тоннель. Неизвестно, что больше повлияло на неё — мерцающий свет, от которого хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть этого мельтешения, или же полумрак подземки, который не могли разогнать даже яркие огни фонарей. Но почти сразу же она провалилась в сон и очнулась от легкого прикосновения к своему лицу, когда они уже приехали. Рей сонно моргала, пытаясь понять, где она, черт возьми, находится и что происходит. Наконец перед глазами перестала плыть мутная пелена, и она смогла различить Хакса, который аккуратно будил её.

— Точно бы уехала в Уинтроп, — сказал он, улыбаясь. После чего его рука нерешительно потянулась к её лицу, заправляя растрепавшиеся волосы за ухо. Это смущало, это очень смущало, Рей чувствовала, как предательский румянец заливает её щеки. Но ничего не могла с собой поделать, ей действительно нравилась такая забота. Наконец она взяла себя в руки и спокойно посмотрела в глаза своего профессора.

— Зато любовалась бы на самолёты, — Рей расплылась в ответной улыбке. — Спасибо большое, что подвезли. Я зайду завтра, покажу черновик доклада и видеоролик.

— Буду ждать.

Рей опять смутилась непонятно от чего, сумбурно попрощалась и вывалилась под проливной дождь. Очутившись в сыром затхлом подъезде, она почти взлетела на четвертый этаж. Стоило ей открыть входную дверь в их квартиру, как в нос ударил резкий кислый запах.

— Господи! Что за вонь! — воскликнула Рей, давя в себе рвотный позыв. Она скинула кроссовки и осторожно заглянула в гостиную, совмещенную с кухней, на ходу разматывая шарф. Там над какими-то пластиковыми контейнерами колдовал Финн. Его руки были в синих защитных перчатках, какими обычно пользуются уборщики. Он как раз доставал что-то в одной из емкостей, когда его настиг вопль подруги. Неведомый предмет выскользнул из мокрой перчатки и с громким всплеском плюхнулся обратно. Парень витиевато выругался.

— Что за привычка, — Финн снова сосредоточенно ловил пальцами ускользающее нечто, — орать по любому поводу?

— Прости, — покаялась Рей, осторожно подходя поближе и заглядывая через плечо друга. В мутной болотистой жидкости плавала печатная плата. Зрелище было довольно мерзким, а вонь стояла просто фантастическая. Она пробормотала: — Всегда подозревала, что травятся не платы, а люди…

— Не бухти, — он наконец-то подцепил кусок текстолита и аккуратно выложил его на бумажное полотенце. — Руками не трогай, там соляная кислота.

— Даже и не думала, — Рей отшатнулась подальше на всякий случай. — Скажи, это нельзя было делать у Хакса, а? Там хотя бы вытяжки есть!

Она распахнула окна, впуская в комнату свежий воздух и морось от льющей с карниза воды. Их квартире, расположенной под самой крышей старого дома, всегда доставалось по полной от проливных дождей. Чтобы уснуть под дикий стук капель, надо было обладать фантастическим пофигизмом. Или качественными берушами. Рей нахмурилась, когда в глаза ей бросилась лужица на подоконнике.

— Ты видела, что там на улице? Штормовое предупреждение вообще-то.

— Я не только видела, но и была там. Финн, у нас опять рама протекает.

— Где? — раздался голос за её спиной. — Пусти, я посмотрю.

Он протиснулся к окну и уставился на очевидное доказательство её слов.

— Вот черт.

— Ага.

— Ладно, возьму сегодня герметик у Арнольда и заделаю вечером. Понять бы только, где оно течет, — парень скептическим взглядом окинул раму, ища следы предательства. Вообще, именно с этим окном они воевали каждый год. Эта чертова старая деревяшка будто ополчилась на них, каждый раз изыскивая новый способ устроить протечку.

— Проще уже окно поменять, — пробормотала Рей, которая снова начала мерзнуть, стоя у открытой створки.

— Хозяин против, ты же знаешь. Это нарушит гребаный «эстетический внешний вид» дома.

Она тихо выругалась и направилась к раковине в поисках какой-нибудь тряпки, чтобы убрать мокрое безобразие.

До позднего вечера Рей возилась со своим докладом, так и эдак переставляя блоки, меняя местами слова и переиначивая фразы. Сказать все и ничего — тонкое искусство, если ты работаешь на закрытую организацию. Ближе к полуночи она поняла, что голова стала квадратной, а глаза держались открытыми исключительно на честном слове. Ещё чуть-чуть и пришлось бы вставлять под веки зубочистки.

Ветер не утихал всю ночь, настойчиво пытаясь достучаться до жителей Бостона крупными каплями дождя. Но утро неожиданно принесло с собой тишину, мирный рассвет и вонь соляной кислоты.

— Финн! Черт бы тебя побрал! — заорала Рей, поднимая голову от подушки и стараясь не дышать слишком глубоко. — Если к нам заявятся соседи с претензией, то я без вопросов пущу их внутрь. Пусть высказывают тебе всё напрямую.

— Детка, ты очень злая, — заметил Финн, заглядывая к ней в комнату.

— Я голодная, а не злая!

— Прости, кухня занята, — с этими словами черноволосая голова скрылась за дверью, а Рей досадливо застонала.

Выпнув невероятным усилием воли себя из кровати, она поплелась в ванную, ежась от холода. Отопление пока не включили, видимо, менеджер дома считал, что на улице недостаточно холодно и надо подморозить задницы ещё чуть-чуть. Так что она шла, мечтая согреться под горячими струями душа, но вместо этого её там ожидали два таза, полные гребаных печатных плат. Отмокающих в проточной воде печатных плат. Вместо горячего душа, она стояла и смотрела на эти паршивые куски текстолита.

— Финн!

Рей снова безбожно опаздывала, несясь чуть ли не бегом по Мэйн стрит от станции Кендал. Ловко лавируя между людей, луж и велосипедистов, она продралась через толпу первокурсников, что пришли на экскурсию в Институт Исследования рака имени Коха, и свернула на Вассар стрит. Её сумасшедший марафон завершился у здания Циклотрона. Рей тяжело привалилась к перилам, ведущим в Эдгертонский Студенческий Магазин. Магазином в полном смысле этого слова помещение назвать было нельзя. Но это место давало возможность приобрести знания и разработать любое оборудование, сконструировать самые фантастические инструменты, столь необходимые для научной работы в стенах института. С утра до вечера оттуда доносились звуки станков для сверления, скрип металла и удары чего-то неведомого по чему-то еще менее определённому. Для Рей, привыкшей работать с уже готовыми установками и более тонкими в эксплуатации материалами, Эдгертонский Магазин всегда был чем-то вроде древней алхимической лаборатории, полной неведомых звуков, запахов и людей, священнодействующих над каким-нибудь куском серебристого металла. Переведя дыхание, она нырнула в соседнюю дверь, что вела в святая святых Массачусетского института — циклотрон.

Где-то посередине пары по квантовой оптике, телефон Рей требовательно завибрировал. Стараясь не привлекать внимания, она достала предмет связи и вчиталась в сообщения, что горели на экране.

_«Сегодня день рождения у Арнольда»,_ — писал ей Финн, который явно хотел загладить утренний инцидент. — _«Он закатывает вечеринку в клубе «Господство». Ты придёшь? Он был бы рад»._

_«Господство»? Серьезно? Он не мог выбрать что-нибудь менее пафосное?»_ — быстро набрала она, пока Аннет, с которой они сегодня делали вместе лабораторную работу, поправляла линзы в установке.

_«Это же Арнольд. Так ты будешь? Он спрашивает, потому что тогда придется заказывать безалкогольные коктейли на тебя»._

_«Буду. Скажи, что подарка у меня нет. Пусть считает мое явление на вашу девочковую розовую чайную вечеринку благодатью Небес»._

_«Заметано. Злюка»._

Рей хихикнула и убрала телефон. После лекции она забежала в лабораторию Хакса чтобы быстро отчитаться о проделанной за вчерашний вечер работе. Получила одобрение за свои зубодробительные формулировки и была отпущена пить чай с Фазмой.

«Господство» был одним из самых престижных гей-клубов Бостона. Попасть туда без протекции кого-то из его членов было практически нереально. И то, что именно это заведение выбрал для своей вечеринки бойфренд Финна, не добавляло ему очков в глазах Рей, но точно и не роняло. Эти милые мальчики все так озабочены собственным имиджем.

Вообще, она любила бывать на вечеринках в таких местах. Здесь всегда царила атмосфера тотального дружелюбия, никто не лез с пошлыми намёками, всё было тихо и прилично. Хочешь — иди танцуй, не хочешь — сиди и разговаривай с кем угодно, о чем угодно, а если устал, то можешь и в одиночестве побыть — никто не станет навязываться. Здесь не было табуированных тем и не звучали радикальные заявления. Главный принцип таких компаний звучал примерно так — наслаждайся сам и дай наслаждаться другим.

Рей пришла через полчаса после начала, когда основные поздравления только начали звучать. Быстро чмокнув в щёку блондинистого дружка Финна, она мгновенно исчерпала свой словарный запас пожеланий счастливой и долгой жизни. После этого её любезно усадили на диванчик, всучили горячий безалкогольный глинтвейн и оставили согреваться в приятном одиночестве. Она наблюдала за весельем из-под полуприкрытых век, радуясь за друга, который купался в своем восхищении именинником.

Время летело незаметно, окутывая гостей приятным флером непринужденности и всеобщего удовольствия. Мягкий ненавязчивый соул лился из колонок, подвешенных под потолком. Рей, Финн и Арнольд вели интересную беседу о внешней политике с каким-то парнем по имени Эстебан, и она всерьез полагала, что это псевдоним. А потому никто из них не ожидал появления официанта с букетом пошлых алых роз: красные соцветия глупыми болванчиками венчали непомерно длинные стебли.

— Мисс Тидо? — обратился манерный мальчик к ней. Рей была единственной девушкой сегодня, не считая парочки трансвеститов, так что ошибиться было сложно.

— Да, это я, — она опасливо вглядывалась в безумный красный веник, что с трудом помещался в руках юноши немаленького, в принципе, роста.

— Вам просили передать, — с этими словами к её откровенному ужасу в руки Рей перекочевал букет, оказавшийся неожиданно тяжелым.

— Кто просил? — глупо спросила она, пялясь в дурманяще пахнувшие бутоны.

— Мальчик посыльный, — пожал плечами официант. — Вазу принести, мисс?

— Д-да, пожалуйста, — Рей все еще не понимала, что, черт возьми, происходит.

— Там записка, — неожиданно сказал Арнольд, выуживая откуда-то из глубины этого кошмара белую карточку.

Рей почему-то дрожащими пальцами взяла этот несчастный клочок бумаги и развернула. Одну минуту она невидяще пялилась на строчки, написанные уже знакомым почерком, а потом разразилась отменной бранью.

— _«Такой способ тоже работает»,_ — прочитал Финн написанное и непонимающе воскликнул: — Что за бред?

Вместо ответа Рей кинулась к своему телефону, ещё не зная, что точно собирается делать. Как этот ублюдок узнал, где она? Да быть не может, чтобы он следил за ней. Это просто невозможно и нереально, да и зачем? Хотя вся эта ситуация с записками и так казалась ей совершеннейшим абсурдом. Но тут в её голове мелькнула мысль, и Рей замерла на секунду, а потом нарочито медленным движением открыла приложение Фейсбука. Так и есть. В оповещениях светилось три непрочитанных сообщения от системы. Она дрожащим пальцем перелистнула экран и уставилась на фотографии себя самой, сидящей на диване, целующей Арнольда в щеку и весело смеющийся в обнимку с именинником. Сверху над каждым снимком стояла пометка о геолокации. Даже самая тупая блондинка догадалась бы, где сейчас находится Рей Тидо. Чертов век цифровых технологий, чертов Финн, выложивший эти фотографии, чертов самоуверенный мудак с чертовым веником!

— Рей! Рей! — донесся до неё удивленный голос друга. — Что происходит?

— Дерьмо полнейшее происходит, мой дорогой друг, — медленно произнесла она, глядя в одну точку. Букет роз? Серьезно, профессор, от вас вероятнее ожидать букет венерических!

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Финн.

— Я тоже. Я тоже…

* * *

*В Массачусетском технологическом институте есть давняя традиция различных приколов и проделок. Мало того, само слово хак (hack) пошло именно отсюда, как и сами хакеры. Сам нобелевский лауреат Р. Фейнман, когда был студентом, воровал двери и делал много чего развеселого. Эти приколы никогда не обидные, не вредные и подчинены строгому негласному кодексу этики. Кодекс этот соблюдается неукоснительно. Запрет лежит на частной собственности, эмоциональной сфере и на всем том, что может повлечь угрозу жизни или здоровью.

** Fidelity Investments — американская холдинговая компания, оказывающая финансовые услуги. Одна из крупнейших компаний по управлению активами в мире. Их штаб-квартира находится в Бостоне.


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://sun1-20.userapi.com/Ldm6A5-IC0dMHn_Rf6nv4RiNXHjSGOVmTwKjdw/5g25sg3hzcc.jpg)

Рей не помнила, как добиралась домой. Она сжимала этот отвратительно-пошлый букет, сидя в такси, и кипела от гнева. Финн и Арнольд весь вечер выпытывали, кто же неизвестный даритель, и что значила странная записка. Но она молчала, скрипела зубами от бессильной ярости и мечтала отхлестать одну наглую рожу колючими стеблями. То, что профессор Рен намеренно издевается над ней, сомнений не вызывало. Потому что ни один человек, обладающий хоть парой непрямых извилин, не опустится до такой откровенной пошлости всерьез. Тем более, Кайло Рен — пафосный говнюк. Рей ещё в клубе хотела выкинуть дурацкие цветы и даже уже подошла к мусорному баку, стоящему у черного входа, однако, так и не смогла. Рука не поднялась. Тем более, они источали действительно потрясающий аромат. Розы были дорогими и удивительно… неидеальными, если можно так выразиться. Именно это и смутило Рей в самый последний момент. Обычно от таких букетов ожидаешь пластмассово-матовые лепестки идеальных, будто клонированных бутонов. На глянцевых, покрытым воском листьях и с лупой не сыскать хотя бы одного пятнышка. И, разумеется, полное отсутствие какого-либо запаха. Но эти… они казались настолько живыми, насколько вообще может быть естественным вершина селекционной эволюции, выращенная в оранжерее.

Пальцы Рей пробежались по суховатой кромке слегка распустившегося соцветия одной из роз. Гнев утихал, и на его смену пришли мысли, которых в голове порядочной и воспитанной в строгом католицизме Рей Тидо быть не должно. Какого-то черта она размышляла: выбирал Рен их сам или банально заказал через интернет? И уж совершенно неожиданно ее воображение нарисовало профессора, задумчиво отбирающего цветы для этого прекрасного кошмара. Проклятье, неужели он действительно выискивал самые уродливые экземпляры среди штампованных солдатиков недешевой романтики? Да-да, конечно, и умилительно любовался естественной красотой бракованных роз. Звучало это ещё более бредово, чем представлялось в голове, но вот он результат. Пятьдесят и один цветок внушительным весом оттягивал ей руки. Господи, он что, по числу штатов их выбирал? И как, черт возьми, понять, чего Рен добивался? Рассчитывал, что она выкинет их в ближайшее помойное ведро, или надеялся, что Рей приглядится к ним получше?

Ей срочно нужен личный криптограф, чтобы трактовать его поступки. Впрочем… да, скорее всего, она просто напридумывала себе невесть что, приписывая свои мысли Рену. Слишком уж хотелось увидеть в нём не ублюдочность всех цветов и мастей, а хоть немного человеческого. Наивная глупая Рей. С чего вообще понадобилось искать в нём что-то? А, главное, зачем? Она не собиралась тешить себя идиотскими надеждами, что профессор покается во всех грехах и уйдет в монастырь, заделавшись святошей. Это было нелепо и даже неправильно. Наверное, ей просто никогда ещё не приходилось так сильно разочаровываться в людях. А потому она всячески пыталась разглядеть за мерзостью этой личности хоть что-то отдаленно похожее на венец творения — не чуждый состраданию, прощению и настоящим чувствам. Ведь Хакс видел же в Рене что-то и искренне считал его своим другом. И, что немаловажно, другом превосходным.

Рей вдохнула, отрываясь от созерцания своего личного веника и обращая взгляд на пролетавшие мимо огни фонарей, вывесок и реклам. Профессор Рен одновременно бесил её, смущал и интересовал. И причина таких разнонаправленных эмоций была в том, что она не могла уложить его поведение хоть в какую-то логическую цепочку. Он был до зуда в мозгу непонятен. Как и любую заучку, Рей нервировала загадка, не укладываемая в рамки стандартной модели. Всё, что не получалось алгоритмизировать, она раскладывала на составляющие и препарировала, выводя четкую структуру. Но если её чему и научили, так это искать нетривиальные решения даже обычных задач. Каким бы таинственным ублюдком не был профессор — она его раскусит и покончит с третированием раз и навсегда.

Получасом позднее Рей ставила розы в огромную треснувшую у горлышка колбу, невесть откуда доставшуюся Финну. Сделав шаг назад, она оценила нелепое зрелище и с удивлением осознала, что ей никогда не дарили цветов. Боже, это ведь и правда, первый в жизни букет. Обычно парни «радовали» всем, на что хватало фантазии, разгоряченной технологическим доминированием. В её коллекции были говорящие часы, карманный электрошокер и даже танцующий банан. Сакральный смысл последнего Рей пыталась постичь и по сей день. Так что абсурдность всей сегодняшней ситуации вызывала лишь горький смех, потому что даже дурацкая записка больше не злила. И, Господи, как приятно хоть на секунду почувствовать себя женщиной, а не ходячими мозгами с сиськами. Почувствовать — и тут же спуститься на землю: это ненастоящее, а лишь очередная инсинуация.

Всё субботнее утро Рей нагло и беззастенчиво провалялась, делая работу прямо в постели. Она выполнила пару срочных заданий от своих клиентов, походя засмотревшись на нового мальчика в очередном порно-баннере. Темные волосы до плеч, внушительная подтянутая фигура, тяжелый взгляд из-под бровей… Рей чертыхнулась. Где-то уже проходили подобное. После чего, закрыв поскорее это бесстыдство, вызывавшее в ней слишком живые ассоциации, она решилась выйти в мир из своего одеяльного гнезда.

Приняв душ и заварив себе отвратительный дешевый зеленый чай, Рей с нелёгким сердцем подошла к плите. Финн всё ещё был у Арнольда, а потому сражаться за свой завтрак предстояло в одиночестве. Она заглянула в шкаф, надеясь отделаться малой кровью и полакомиться хлопьями с молоком. Но продукт коровьей лактации уже подозрительно пованивал, а идти за новым не было никакого желания. Тогда Рей подступилась к холодильнику и… святой Боже! Нет таких слов, чтобы передать её обожание. Если еще когда-нибудь хоть слово скажет против Финновых вонючих курсовых проектов, то век ей не есть его потрясающей стряпни. Она трепетно извлекла с полки огромную кастрюлю со своими любимыми спагетти в томатном соусе. Если рай всё же существует и там есть ангелы, то некоторые из них явно чернокожие. Судя по объему оставленного ей продовольствия, друг собирался задержаться у своего бойфренда на весь уик-энд. После самого прекрасного в мире завтрака, Рей сделала погромче музыку и села за свою программу, готовясь к видеодемонстрации.

Время от работы до работы пролетело незаметно, она настолько увлеклась, что не с первого раза услышала звонок собственного телефона.

— Еду нашла? — без предисловий начал Финн. Голос его был заспанный, и дикция хромала, прерываемая безрезультатными потугами сдержать зевоту.

— Да, спасибо тебе большое!

— Я не о тебе заботился, — ворчал он. — Просто не хотелось бы вернуться на пепелище.

— Главное, чтобы ты вернулся. Надолго этой амброзии мне не хватит.

В трубке послышалось непонятное шелестение и смех Арнольда.

— Когда я уже выдам тебя замуж, а? — тем временем кисло поведал ей Финн.

— Когда Гордон Рэмзи разведется, — съехидничала она, но услышала лишь ещё один душераздирающий зевок.

— Таблетки?

— Выпила, мамочка.

— Значит, квартира останется целой, да еще и трупа в ней не будет. Всё, бывай, дорогуша.

И, не слушая её гневное ответное восклицание, Финн отключился. Рей показала телефону язык и отправилась собираться. «Такодана» и Ункар уже заждались.

Клуб встретил её полумраком и тишиной, которой недолго оставалось царствовать здесь. Техники настраивали свет, повсюду суетились уборщики и официанты, приводя в порядок столики и танцпол. Рей протиснулась к Маз, деловито расставляющей новые ликеры.

— Как обычно, Маз, — кивнула ей Рей, и та выставила на барную стойку стакан.

— С сотворения мира эта фраза не звучала в отношении воды, — хмыкнула Каната.

— И, надеюсь, в этом клубе больше не прозвучит, — в тон откликнулась она. Улыбнувшись друг другу, они вернулись к своим обязанностям.

Рей придирчиво осматривала зал, когда в «Такодану» потянулись первые посетители. Диджей уже давно отжигал какие-то свои собственные миксы, разогревая публику перед очередным вечером, полным танцев и музыки. Рей нравилось ловить тот самый момент, когда полупустой зал клуба резко наполнялся гомонящими людьми. Переходного момента не было никогда. Вот ещё пустой зал, а в следующую минуту уже приходилось пробивать себе дорогу через кучу народа, чтобы добраться до нужного места. Ей нравилось быть в этой толпе и в тоже время отдельно от неё. Словно свысока и немного отстраненно она наблюдала за людьми, но их эманации веселья и счастья, затрагивали и её.

Сегодня работы было даже для субботы многовато. Какая-то компания была недовольна своими соседями, которые, по их мнению, слишком сильно шумели. Как одни вообще умудрились расслышать других, учитывая, что их столики находились почти на самом танцполе, осталось для Рей загадкой. Но она добросовестно решила вопрос, успокаивая разгоряченных молодых людей. Как всегда, не обошлось без драк и нескольких любвеобильных парочек, попытавшихся оккупировать туалетные кабинки. Право слово, через дорогу находится мотель, неужели настолько невтерпеж? Когда она было пожаловалась на это Ункару, тот лишь хитро посмеялся, и заметил, что Рей порой ведет себя как старая матрона.

Время незаметно подбиралось к полуночи, а она всё металась между кухней, техниками и гостями в зале. Наворачивая очередной круг, Рей заметила до боли, до рези в глазах знакомую высокую фигуру. Места для особых гостей располагались по периметру клуба, давая возможность наблюдать как за сценой, так и за танцополом. И Рей ни за что не подняла взгляд на эту зону, если бы не заметила в очередной раз барахливший прожектор. Кайло Рен вольготно раскинулся на диванчике в приватной части зала на втором этаже.

Профессор был один и в данный момент меланхолично крутил ножку с виду пустого бокала. Она судорожно сглотнула и поспешила укрыться в тени нависающего балкона, чтобы привести в порядок расшалившиеся нервы. Рей совершенно не была готова к встрече с ним, потому что так и не решила, как отнестись к этому… преследованию? Домогательствам? Дурацкой шутке? Черт возьми, она даже не знала, как это назвать. Внезапно мимо неё пронеслась рыжеволосая Эрика Тауб, которая сегодня работала как раз на втором этаже. Рей устремилась за ней, хватая за руку.

— А, Рей! — подруга улыбнулась, на ходу отправляя заказ через коммуникатор на кухню. — Прости, зашиваюсь сегодня.

— Эрика, — она всё же остановила стремительно летящую девушку. — У тебя за двенадцатым столиком сидит клиент. Высокий мужчина, волосы чуть ниже плеч, темные, на вид лет тридцать — тридцать пять.

Тауб на секунду задумалась, вспоминая, а потом её лицо просветлело. Любой администратор со временем учится быстро и надолго запоминать лица, чтобы в нужный момент знать, как вести себя с клиентом. А уж для VIP зала это было обязательное условие.

— Да, есть такой. А что?

— Как… как давно он пришёл?

— Часа два назад. У него столик забронирован на неделю вперед…

— Что?! — Рей показалось, что она ослышалась.

— А, тебе Ункар не говорил? — рыжеволосая даже забыла про свои срочные дела, желая поделиться свежей сплетней. Поскольку Рей приходила на работу только в выходные, большая часть обычной внутриклубной жизни проносилась мимо неё стороной. Тем временем, Эрика доверительно шептала ей на ухо продолжение этой сногсшибательной новости. — Мужик приходит сюда вторую неделю подряд. В прошлые выходные только не было, вроде. Столик бронирует на неделю вперед и всегда сидит один, насупившийся, как сыч. Ничего не заказывает кроме воды, зато оставляет баснословные чаевые. Странный типчик. Ункар говорит с ним не связываться, да никто бы и не рискнул. Сама увидишь, такую рожу корчит, будто в покер на миллион играет.

В покер, значит, играет…

— А в четверг он здесь тоже был? — пришла в голову сопутствующая мысль.

— Когда вы с компанией твоей ржали как кони? Конечно. А что?

— Нет, ничего… показалось, лицо знакомое, — пробормотала Рей, переваривая услышанную информацию. И, видя, что Эрика до сих пор слишком заинтересованно смотрит на неё, заметила: — Ты спешила, кажется.

— Ох, черт, да! — спохватилась она и почти бегом устремилась в сторону бара.

Рей же спряталась поглубже в тень, чтобы ни один лучик прожектора не добрался до неё, и задумалась. Рен ходит сюда вторую неделю подряд. Он был здесь в четверг, но не подошёл к ним. Что это значит? Что вообще происходит, черт возьми? Все эти непонятные записочки, намеки и почти преследование больше напоминали какую-то начальную школу, чем поведение взрослого мужчины. Или Рен именно этого и добивался? Создать впечатление нелогичности и глупости. Но каким-каким, а вот глупым профессор Рен не был. Наглым — да, самоуверенным мудаком — однозначно, чертовски привлекательным мужчиной — бесспорно. Но всё это не объясняло его поведения. А значит, следовало как можно быстрее найти причину и прекратить это, пока не стало слишком поздно для одного из них или обоих.

Даже если допустить, что в самом начале он всего лишь хотел быстро перепихнуться с симпатичной администраторшей из ночного клуба, эта идея давно исчерпала себя. Сейчас всё заходит в ту область, где легко потерять опору под ногами. Рей грустно усмехнулась. Любая нормальная девушка на её месте давно бы ответила на его притязания, ну или заявила на этого человека в полицию. Накатала бы заявление, дала показания и забыла, как страшный сон. Ага. Разумеется, вариант был самым простым и самым бесполезным. У неё не возникало ни единого сомнения, что Кайло Рен сможет откреститься от любого обвинения. Глупо пытаться остановить человека, обладающего возможностями, статусом, деньгами и потрясающими связями. Скорее, это больше навредит ей самой, нежели ему. Да и связываться с оборонщиками — опасная затея. Эти ребята прикрывают задницы своих людей похлеще коррумпированных политиканов. Её костей потом и по всей Америке не соберешь, подними она юридическую руку на их «золотого мальчика». Так что ситуация складывалась довольно неоптимистичная, но Рей накрепко запомнила, что уныние — грех. Самым верным, пожалуй, будет до последнего держать дистанцию. Ни единым словом или жестом не показывать, что все его подначки, намёки или действия хоть как-то задевают её. Только холодная вежливость, подчеркивающая их статусное различие. И вот тогда есть шанс, что профессору самому осточертеют эти непонятные игры. Верить в подобный исход хотелось до дрожи в коленях, потому что это отвлекало от другой, опасной мысли. Ей льстило такое внимание.

Рей украдкой взглянула на столик Рена, тот по-прежнему сидел, задумчиво уставившись в бокал с водой. Она дорого бы отдала, чтобы узнать, о чём сейчас думает этот непонятный мужчина.

— Рей? — голос Ункара Платта, раздавшийся прямо над ухом, заставил её чуть ли не подпрыгнуть. Старик заметил это и покаянно улыбнулся. — Прости, малышка, не хотел тебя напугать.

— Всё в порядке, — она ласково сжала руку своего названного дядюшки. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Да, — Платт как-то нехарактерно для себя замялся и почесал кустистую светлую бровь. Его полное одутловатое лицо выражало смущение и нервозность. — На втором этаже нужна твоя помощь, Эрика не справляется. Сегодня на удивление много гостей, а потому…

— Но ты не хочешь меня просить об этом, так? — Рей скрестила руки на груди и посмотрела прямо в голубые глаза Ункара. — Почему?

— Он снова здесь, — ответил дядя, покусывая нижнюю губу и подслеповато щурясь наверх, в сторону того самого столика. Ему не требовалось пояснять, кто этот «он», Рей поняла и так. — Поганец приходит сюда уже вторую неделю подряд.

— Что в этом такого? — она постаралась сделать максимально невозмутимое выражение лица. — Человек отдыхает. Я не понимаю, чем вызвана такая твоя тревога.

— Малышка, — Платт обнял её за плечи, притягивая к себе. — Ты можешь не верить мне, но я повидал много дерьма, и моя интуиция сейчас просто орёт во всю глотку.

— И что же сообщают биохимические реакции в твоем мозгу, которые ты именуешь интуицией?

Ункар досадливо цокнул, услышав иронию в её голосе.

— Ты не воспринимаешь всерьез мои слова, — кажется, он начинал сердиться, потому что в его речи появились бранные слова. — Я почти уверен, что этот кусок говна приходит за тобой, Рей, а за ним следом идут неприятности. Он ищет тебя. Но ты не хочешь послушать старого Ункара, пребывая в глупой иллюзии своей безопасности. Ты молода и наивна. Тебя воспитывали в католическом приюте! Святая Дева Мария, ты вообще ничего не знаешь о настоящей жизни, сидя в своем университете!

Рей ласково улыбнулась и обняла пожилого мафиози.

— Дядюшка, — проговорила она ему на ухо, — может, мой опыт и не столь богат, как твой. Но поверь мне, я могу не бояться собственного профессора. Мы видимся с ним три раза в неделю на лекциях. Вряд ли он успевает настолько соскучиться по одной из своих студенток, чтобы преследовать её по ночным клубам. Странно, что ты не помнишь — мы играли с ним в покер в один из четвергов.

Она говорила эти слова небрежным тоном, а сама сгорала от стыда, из-за откровенной лжи человеку, практически заменившему ей отца.

— Я пойду наверх и помогу Эрике, а тебе следует поменьше смотреть глупые детективные сериалы, — назидательно закончила она, шутливо грозя ему пальчиком. — И не отнекивайся, из твоего кабинета каждый вечер доносится заставка из «Касла».

С этими словами она чмокнула в щёку остолбеневшего от таких новостей Платта и отвернулась. Стиснув зубы и нацепив самое нейтральное профессионально-радушное лицо, Рей направилась вверх по лестнице. Шаг, ещё шаг… ну, здравствуй, двуногая Смерть. Их взгляды встретились почти сразу же, они в приветствии кивнули друг другу, и Рей мгновенно отвлекли.

Более или менее она смогла перевести дух лишь часа два спустя, когда ноги уже гудели от напряжения, а в груди неприятно ныло из-за постоянной беготни по лестнице. Если честно, усталость была просто смертельной, но нужно потерпеть. Ещё восемь месяцев и этот безумный темп жизни закончится. Рей устало присела на высокий барный стул, поправляя выбившиеся из прически волосы и одергивая подол строгой черной форменной юбки.

— С таким графиком вы, наверное, живёте на энергетиках, мисс Тидо, — Рен, взявшийся словно из ниоткуда, опустился рядом с ней и вытянул свои длинные ноги. М-да, такому и стремянка покажется пуфиком.

— Боюсь, сэр, что в моем случае энергетики сведут меня в могилу даже быстрее, чем работа и учёба. Вы видели их состав? — вежливо откликнулась Рей, выпрямляя спину и проклиная на чём свет стоит свою память. Как она могла напрочь забыть, что он здесь?

— В мою бытность студентом это был единственный шанс дожить до вечера и не заснуть стоя. И, хотя я не берусь сказать, из чего их делают сейчас, но раньше туда не подмешивали яда.

Рей недоуменно уставилась на профессора, пытаясь понять, что за чушь он несет, а потом её озарила догадка. Ну, надо же! Похоже, маленький инцидент в фойе кампуса так и оставил её тайну тайной. Неужели ни цвет флакона, ни название лекарства не оказались достойны даже минимального внимания Рена? Впрочем, пузырек действительно слишком мал для его огромных ручищ, чтобы ещё вчитываться в полустертые надписи на нем. Однако всё складывалось хоть и неожиданно, но однозначно к лучшему. Насмешек или, что ещё хуже, нарочитой жалости от этого человека ей слышать не хотелось вовсе.

— Я всё же наивно полагаю, FDA* стоит на страже нашего здоровья и не допустит массовой гибели в Кэмбридже, профессор, — откликнулась она чуть более легкомысленно, чем намеревалась. Рен улыбнулся как-то неожиданно тепло, и Рей сразу отвела взгляд. Разглядывать лицо, враз потерявшее весь налёт высокомерности и снобизма, было опасно. А потому она постаралась как можно скорее заговорить, чтобы занять свои мысли. Только вот предмет для беседы всё никак не находился, и в итоге Рей ляпнула первое, что пришло в голову: — У вас довольно странный способ убивать субботний вечер, сэр.

— Отчего же? Я нахожу его вполне обыденным, — он равнодушно пожал плечами и оперся локтями на барную стойку.

— Вы сидите один в ночном клубе и пьете воду… — начала она, но Рен почти сразу её перебил.

— Неужели вы имеете что-то против воды? — притворно удивился он, трагикомично вскинув черные брови.

— Вовсе нет. Иисус говорил как-то… бла-бла-бла… кто будет пить воду, которую Я дам ему, тот не будет жаждать вовек; вода же, которую Я дам ему, сделается в нём источником воды, текущей в жизнь вечную**, — со смешком проговорила Рей, разглядывая свои туфли. Цитировать Священное Писание она могла с любого места и в любом состоянии.

— Жить вечно очень соблазнительно, но, боюсь, мне станет чертовски скучно уже на второй сотне лет, — насмешливо протянул профессор.

— Речь идёт о существовании небесном, а не о бренном теле, — скривилась она, растирая ноющие икры, но почти мгновенно выпрямилась. Внимательный взгляд Рена не отрывался от её тощих лодыжек. Злость снова поднялась внутри, захотелось ударить посильнее этого гада, который уже откровенно разглядывал собственную студентку. Но мгновение прошло, и доводы рассудка снова взяли бразды правления. Тактичность, вежливость и дистанция — краеугольные камни их общения.

— Тогда это будет ещё более тягостное времяпрепровождение, чем мне представлялось, — профессор наконец-то оторвался от её ног и посмотрел в глаза. И на том спасибо.

— Ну да, вряд ли там будет секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл, — зло откликнулась Рей. Пристальное внимание к себе как к женщине, начинало раздражать. Ситуация была неправильной. Они слишком неравны в социальном статусе, чтобы подобное поведение могло радовать.

— То есть, никаких развлечений, — притворно-печально вздохнул он. — Лучше уж тогда отправиться в Ад, может там ребята повеселее.

— Сомневаюсь, их программа тоже однообразна: плач и скрежет зубовный.

— Тогда, если в любом случае мне не понравится ни наверху, ни под землёй, продолжу ту жизнь, которая меня устраивает. Останусь атеистом и буду ловить удачу здесь, — Рен пожал плечами, но глаза его блестели огнём азарта. Ему нравилось дразнить её. _Тактичность, вежливость и дистанция…_

— Наличие или отсутствие веры не значит, что свою жизнь необходимо растрачивать на одни сомнительные удовольствия. Это же чистой воды медленное самоубийство, — Рей была довольна своим ответом. На этом бы им и закончить свой разговор, но…

— Если вы сейчас скажете, что самоубийство — грех, я разочаруюсь в вас, мисс Тидо.

— Хоть я и не ставила себе целью заслужить ваше одобрение, профессор, я не буду говорить про греховность. Хотя бы потому, что не мне судить вас…

— Но вы осуждаете, — перебил он, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Рей, словно видел в первый раз.

— Каждый из нас имеет право на собственное мнение, исходя из личностных принципов, сэр, — туманно ответила она, оглядывая полупустой зал. _Тактичность, вежливость и дистанция…_ Ещё полчаса и можно отправиться домой, вытянуть гудящие, словно высоковольтная вышка, ноги, а если хватит сил, то и принять ванну. Её мечты прервал голос Рена.

— Субъективность плоха тем, что можно легко ошибиться в своих наблюдениях.

— Разумеется, ведь мнение одного человека не может быть объективно априори, — она поморщилась. Словесная эквилибристика не была её сильной стороной.

— Мне нравится ваша категоричность, но вот сейчас я уверен, что вы ошибаетесь, — он самодовольно облокотился спиной на барную стойку, оглядывая помещение. Рей с интересом посмотрела на своего профессора. — Вы хоть раз наблюдали за кем-то?

— Вы ходите в ночной клуб, чтобы… _наблюдать_? — кажется, иронии в её голосе было непрофессионально много, но преподаватель не обратил на это внимания. Либо разговор в половину третьего ночи он счёл достаточным основанием, чтобы временно преодолеть социальный лестничный пролет, разделявший их.

— Вас это удивляет? — он искоса глянул на неё, и снова пристально уставился куда-то в зал.

— Что ж… — она ненадолго задумалась. — Мне казалось, на лекциях у вас есть все возможности понаблюдать за студентами.

— Разумеется, — Рен кивнул, соглашаясь. — Но гораздо интереснее анализировать тех же людей в нестандартной обстановке.

Рей застыла, ожидая продолжения, но его не последовало. Тогда она осторожно заметила:

— Для чего же вы это делаете?

— Пытаюсь понять ход человеческих мыслей, эволюцию интеллекта. Ну… или деградацию. У кого как, — он не отрывал взгляда от чего-то одному ему известного. А Рей получила возможность рассмотреть его профиль. Что ж, там было на что полюбоваться. Природа и генетика, в его случае, собрала из не самых красивых по отдельности черт образ поистине потрясающий. Можно хоть сейчас чеканить на монетах Римской Империи абрис Кайло Рена в лавровом венке и годами правления, подмены никто бы не заметил.

— И как продвигаются успехи? — спросила она, уже в который раз насильно отрывая взгляд от своего преподавателя. Серьезно, его что, суперклеем намазали? _Тактичность, вежливость и дистанция…_

— Видите эту парочку? — вместо ответа начал Рен. Рей кивнула, поворачивая голову и рассматривая парня и девушку, довольно колоритных представителей клубной культуры Бостона. Красноволосая девчонка была одета в короткие джинсовые шорты, несмотря на уже холодные ночи октября, и майку кислотной расцветки. Её спутник красовался в кожаных штанах, косухе и майке с эмблемой Dimmu Borgir. Они являли собой столь нелепое сочетание, что Рей удивилась, как она не обратила на них внимания раньше. Тем временем её собеседник продолжал: — Готов поспорить, что вы не замечали их до того момента, пока я не сказал. Так ведь?

— Да, — кивнула она, уже с интересом глядя на профессора. — И это странно. Даже если не учитывать, что они привлекают внимание сами по себе, я обычно хорошо запоминаю лица.

— Вы не умеете наблюдать, — Рен едва заметно улыбнулся кончиками губ, — эта парочка пришла сюда десять минут назад. До этого они даже не знали друг друга. Познакомились на танцполе внизу, залили в себя по паре «Баронов» и направились в близлежащий туалет скрепить знакомство яростным соитием на бачке унитаза.

— Я даже боюсь спросить, с чего вы это взяли, — слегка удивленно рассмеялась Рей, — только если не сидели в соседней кабинке, конечно.

Сказала и осеклась, потому что такое поведение было слишком фамильярным, но профессор пропустил её тон мимо ушей, весело глянув на неё. _Тактичность, вежливость и дистанция…_

— Я просто смотрю и вижу, — он махнул рукой в сторону парня. — Будь они давно знакомы, то между ними были бы те самые микроконтакты, что есть у каждой встречающейся пары: жесты, взгляды, прикосновения. Они же сидят и глупо шутят, пытаясь скрыть неловкость специфического первого знакомства. Девушка постоянно посматривает на экран телефона, очевидно, проверяя который час и планируя, как поскорее улизнуть от своего партнера.

— Кажется, мне пора открывать собственный интернет-блог, а вам — надевать дурацкую шляпу, — она хохотнула, но весело ей не было. Сколько бы Рей ни вглядывалась, так и не смогла заметить чего-то глубже, чем обычная беседа двух людей.

— Вы ошибочно считаете, что сравнение с Шерлоком должно польстить мне. Расстрою вас — я не считаю наркомана и откровенного лентяя достойным примером для подражания.

Фраза была неожиданной и довольно злой, а потому Рей смутилась и предпочла проигнорировать этот выпад, просто не зная, как на него реагировать.

— Ну, допустим, всё так и было. Но как вы докажете секс между ними? В конце концов, я как администратор точно бы знала об этом, охрана сообщает…

— Заметь их кто-то, безусловно, вам бы сказали, но эти ребята профессионалы быстрых знакомств. А как докажу? У неё засос на левой груди и скоро будет синяк на правом колене. Судя по всему, туалеты «Такоданы» не проектировались с учётом удобства занятий в них сексом. У него же до сих пор расстёгнута ширинка и следы спермы на штанах.

— Фу! Какая мерзость…

— С физиологией сложно совладать, но согласен, можно и поаккуратнее.

— То есть вас больше беспокоит тот факт, что парень грязнуля, а не то, что он любитель быстрого секса без обязательств?

— Для вас это проблема? — он иронично взглянул на неё, и Рей поняла, что попалась на тщательно спланированную провокацию. Опять. Возможно, профессор всё и придумал про странную парочку, однако, сейчас это мгновенно отошло на задний план. _Тактичность, вежливость и дистанция…_ Она поджала губы и ответила.

— Люди вольны заниматься всем, чем хотят. Это их жизни.

— Несколько минут назад вы говорили противоположные вещи, — Рен высокомерно улыбнулся. — В каком случае вы врали?

— Это была не ложь, я выражала лишь свое отношение к такому времяпрепровождению. Со своей стороны, я действительно считаю такое поведение неприемлемым. Причем в большей степени со стороны женщины, а не мужчины.

— Вы так требовательны к своему полу?

— Исторически сложилось, что роль женщины состоит в удовлетворении потребностей цивилизации. Впрочем, мы сами виноваты, что допустили подобное.

— Ого, — теперь мужчина полностью развернулся к ней, заинтересованно оглядывая Рей с головы до ног, — состоите в феминистическом движении?

— Меня минула чаша сия, — она подняла руки вверх, открещиваясь от подобных заявлений. — Просто считаю недостойным, что женщина использует свои половые особенности для достижения определенных целей. Должно же быть хоть какое-то чувство гордости, ну и… запретный плод более сладок.

— В вас говорит ваша молодость и отсутствие какого-либо опыта, — лениво растягивая слова начал Рен. — Но смею вас заверить, что неприступных женщин не бывает, лишь мужчины, у которых недостаточно власти, денег и характера.

— Уж не намекаете ли вы, что каждую женщину можно купить? Знаете, это звучит довольно оскорбительно.

— Это правда. Какой смысл обижаться на правду?

— Я не обиделась, всего лишь сказала, что это звучит _оскорбительно_. Задень меня ваши слова на самом деле, значит, я добровольно причислила себя именно к тем, кого покупают.

— Так вы не относите себя к женскому полу, мисс Тидо? Потому что я ни для кого не делал исключений, — черные брови в притворном удивлении взлетели вверх. Он продолжал провоцировать её, и, кажется, достиг своей цели. _Тактичность, вежливость и дистанция…_ Да к черту!

— Тогда у вас довольно однобокие и ограниченные представления о женщинах, сэр. Похоже, вы притягиваете именно таких, раз сделали подобный вывод, — выпалила она.

— Неужели? Любая женщина стремится привлечь к себе внимание мужчины. И выглядит это довольно отвратительно, потому что каждая из них точно знает, что хочет получить, — жестко отрезал Рен. — Попытаетесь разубедить меня в этом?

— Бог с вами, — Рей заливисто рассмеялась, ликуя в душе. Профессор начинал злиться, и это было ей на руку. — Я не тот человек, кто должен и хочет это делать.

— Отчего же?

— Мои методы могут вам не понравиться, — они смотрели глаза в глаза друг друга.

— Обещаю, я как-нибудь переживу погружение в мир ваших плюшевых идеалистических фантазий, — ответил Рен с притворным испугом, а ей снова захотелось врезать по этой снисходительной роже.

— А вы шутник, профессор, но я имела в виду другое. На мой взгляд, ситуация обратна. Это мужчина пройдет все семь кругов Ада по битому стеклу и босиком, чтобы в итоге получить ту женщину, которая ему нужна. И ей не придётся даже пальцем шевелить, пытаясь завлечь своего героя, это будет его самостоятельное решение.

— Но разве это не будет являться вариантом подкупа? Если не деньгами, то поступками. Смысл-то один?

— Нет, вы неправы. Такая жертвенность не подкупает совершенно. Она либо отвратит раз и навсегда, либо сделает из нас преданнейшее существо. Когда женщина становится выбором сильного партнера, она и сама становится сильнее. А в отношении равных не может быть торгов. 

— Таким образом, вы считаете меня слабаком. Я прав?

Нет, но она ни за что не признается в этом.

— Я же говорила, что мои методы вам не понравятся, — она скромно потупила глаза.

— Допустим. Вы считаете равенство возможным. Почему? 

— О, мы переходим на слишком опасные и неоднозначные темы. Люди веками бьются над этим вопросом, находясь в перманентном межполовом конфликте, а вы хотите в полутемном ночном клубе решить все за полчаса. А потому я задам вам встречный вопрос, сэр. Итак, какова ваша версия? 

— Хм, вполне очевидно, что я искренне считаю слабый пол зависимым от мужчин. Из всех женщин, что мне встречались, все были хороши лишь в качестве красивой спутницы и для работы с бумагами. Ваша подруга Фазма — яркий тому пример: ей никогда не стать чем-то большим, нежели умной помощницей, — он оперся локтями на колени, наклонившись в её сторону. Очевидно, вся эта дискуссия нравилась ему, несмотря на откровенно максималистские лозунги, прозвучавшие с обеих сторон. Возможно, её слова были оскорбительны, но он сам напросился и со спокойным лицом выслушал их. А вот Рей, кажется, проиграла сражение с собственным темпераментом.

— Ада Лавлейс и Грейс Хоппер*** сейчас бы сильно возмутились. Впрочем, я рада, что вы больше не отрицаете узость круга вашего опыта. Поговаривают, что мы зависим не от мужчин, а исключительно от вашего наивного тщеславия, — чёрт возьми, она потом и кровью каждый день доказывает, что достойна учиться в МТИ, и не позволит какому-то самовлюбленному дураку унижать себя.

— Кажется, пришла моя пора оскорбиться, — возможно, Рей показалось, или в его взгляде всё же мелькнул гнев.

— На что же? Вы не обиделись на мое предположение о слабости, но вас задело то, что все мужчины тщеславны?

— Не совсем, лишь то, что вы обвинили только нас одних. Женщины распускают перья, точно павлины, стоит лишь чуть заинтересованно посмотреть на них. А мы, разумеется, стараемся их в этом поддерживать. Разве не работает тщеславие в таком случае по обе стороны баррикад? Или же вы, своими завуалированными формулировками, приписываете только мне этот порок?

— Да вы сам по себе целый ящик Пандоры, — досадливо поморщилась она. Ей категорически не нравился разговор. Это хреновая тема для обсуждения под утро после ночной смены.

— Сочту за комплимент, — этот невозможный мужчина внезапно широко улыбнулся, а Рей захотелось чертыхнуться.

— Увольте. Я не ставлю это вам в достижение. Вы считаете женщин зависимыми и ни на что не способными самостоятельно. Глупое заявление. Вам прекрасно известно, что мы можем почти всё то же самое, что и мужчины. И, увы, ваша попытка задеть меня провалилась. Хотя и есть одна вещь, про которую вы, профессор, никогда не скажете ни слова. К сожалению, в отличие от фаллоимитаторов, сильное плечо, в котором мы действительно нуждаемся, ещё не изобрели, — Рей устало прикрыла глаза и потерла их ладонями. Усталость давила так сильно, что казалось, под ней скоро затрещит стул. Спать хотелось невыносимо, но до конца смены оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, как и до конца этого нелепого разговора. Кажется, на ванную сил уже не оставалось, а жаль. Этот идиотский разговор начинал утомлять, но Рей всё же решила договорить. — Глупо отрицать, что у нас отличается мозг, пространственное мышление и тому подобное. Но это не значит, что кто-то хуже или лучше. Мы просто разные. И нам вовсе не свойственно самоутверждаться за счёт постели, скорее, наоборот. Тогда как почти каждый мужчина почему-то уверен — женщина спит и видит, чтобы заняться сексом, а, может, и выйти замуж за любого, с кем она встречается дольше трех недель или кто сделает ей подобное предложение. 

— Отсюда напрашивается только один вывод: отношения никому не нужны. 

— Ну откуда в вас такая категоричность? — она даже всплеснула руками, потешаясь. — По-настоящему сильные отношения служат на благо статуса мужчины гораздо больше в глазах общественности, чем список из его любовниц. Ведь в последнем случае, это всё равно, что завести себе раба. Вы никогда не сможете общаться с ним на равных, лишь упадете на его уровень. Быть наравне, и при этом не потеряться в партнере — искусство куда более тонкое.

— Однако, не каждый мужчина стремится к такому. 

— Мне кажется или вы сейчас оправдываетесь? — Рей улыбнулась. — В начале вы спросили моё мнение, и я его высказала, но на протяжении всего нашего разговора постоянно относите мои суждения на свой счет. Я не знаток психоанализа, но, кажется, ваша самооценка гораздо ниже, чем вы себе мните.

Его глаза теперь полыхнули неприкрытым гневом, но она лишь холодно кивнула, вставая с барного стула.

— Извините, профессор, мы закрываемся, — Рей махнула Ункару, который сигнализировал ей заканчивать свои беседы и возвращаться к работе. После чего, не оборачиваясь и не прощаясь, направилась вниз по лестнице. Её слова граничили с неприкрытым хамством, но она просто не смогла сдержаться. Он спросил её мнение — она ответила. Глупо теперь обижаться на откровенность, которую сам же и спровоцировал. Тактичность, вежливость и дистанция… полное её фиаско. Рей вздохнула и погрузилась в текущую рутину, стараясь избавиться от неприятного послевкусия их с профессором беседы.

Тёмная, почти неосвещенная фонарями парковка у заднего входа клуба была пуста. Рей сегодня уходила последняя, закрывая клуб и ставя его на сигнализацию. На горизонте уже начинал заниматься рассвет, и было дико холодно. Стуча зубами, она рыскала в поисках телефона мгновенно заледеневшими на осеннем ветру пальцами, когда рядом с ней остановилась машина, почти сливаясь с окружающей чернотой. Приглушенный свет её фар осветил какие-то коробки. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы тяжело вздохнуть. Дверь матового длинноносого Мерседеса поднялась вверх, являя ей Кайло Рена в красноватых отсветах от приборной панели. В голове поселилось острое ощущение дежавю.

— Вы поздно, мисс Тидо.

— Могу сказать вам то же самое, профессор. Клуб закрылся час назад, а вы всё ещё здесь.

— Я ждал вас, — этот откровенный ответ резанул по ушам, заставив мгновенно напрячься. — Не мог нарушить традицию и не предложить довезти вас до дома.

Рей невольно улыбнулась, это было ожидаемо и всё так же бесполезно.

— Благодарю, профессор, но вынуждена ответить, как и в прошлый раз — у меня заказано такси.

Она снова принялась шарить по сумке, пытаясь найти неуловимое средство связи. Ей казалось, что уже все сказано, но Рен, очевидно, думал иначе.

— Вы всегда так поздно возвращаетесь?

— По-разному. Но не думаю, что это хоть как-то должно вас заботить, — Рей наконец-то уловила скользкий алюминиевый корпус, вытаскивая его и открывая приложение. Узнать, где черти носят её таксиста, сейчас казалось самой важной задачей.

— Почему нет? Вы моя студентка…

— Именно поэтому, профессор, — отрезала она, твёрдо глядя ему в глаза. Раздался шум мотора и на стоянку вывернуло желтенькое такси.

Не говоря больше ни слова, она открыла дверь и села в машину. Уже выезжая с парковки, Рей заметила, что черный ренов монстр едет прямо за ними. На какое-то время она смогла успокоить себя тем, что других выездов всё равно не было. Но чем дальше они продвигались по освещённым фонарями улочкам Бостона, тем очевиднее становилось, что он явно следовал за ней. Она с тревогой бросала взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, то и дело лицезрея там, в красноватом электрическом свете задумчивого Кайло Рена. Наконец, такси затормозило около их с Финном дома. Быстро рассчитавшись с водителем, Рей осторожно вышла на мокрую от недавно проехавшей уборочной машины улицу. Рен остановился в десяти шагах от такси, но не делал попыток выйти или заговорить с ней. Быстро юркнув в подъезд, она постаралась как можно скорее очутиться под защитой родных стен. Оказавшись в квартире, Рей, не включая свет, прокралась к окну кухни и осторожно выглянула из-за шторы. Такси, конечно же, давно уехало, но вот профессор все ещё стоял внизу, так и не делая попыток последовать за своей студенткой. Она облегченно перевела дыхание.

— Что ты здесь делаешь в темноте? — раздался сонный голос, и Рей чуть не заорала от испуга. Щёлкнул выключатель и комнату залил теплый свет. В дверном проеме, щурясь от яркости лампы, стоял сонный Финн.

— О, Господи, — полузадушено пискнула она. — Я думала ты ещё у Арнольда. Ну и напугал ты меня.

— Он сегодня с родными, — пробормотал друг, шаркая обратно к себе в комнату.

— Ясно, — Рей снова повернулась к окну и как раз вовремя. Она успела услышать, как рыкнул за окном мотор, и машина профессора сорвалась с места, словно тот только и дожидался, когда включится свет. Но это же не могло быть правдой, он не знал, какое окно нужное. Ведь так?

* * *

* FDA — Food and Drug Agency — кара небесная, проклятье производителей. Адова организация, которая держит в ежовых рукавицах всех: от производителей продуктов питания, до фармкомпаний. Именно она решает, что будет, а что не будет продаваться на рынке США. Её разрешение — гарант того, что продукт безопасен, а лекарство обладает доказанной эффективностью и безопасностью. FDA боятся, как огня, но ни одна сертификация не обходится без них. Это, своего рода, гарант качества.

** Евангелие от Иоанна 4:13 (в свободной форме)

*** Ада Лавлейс (дочь Байрона, кстати) написала первое подобие «программы» для автоматизированной машины аж в 1842 году. Считается первым в истории программистом, так что Рен — та ещё шовинистская скотина. А Грейс Хоппер «создала» компилятор и выступала за кроссплатформенные языки программирования.


	7. Chapter 7

[](https://sun1-96.userapi.com/3CjcHNkcp5egzWG3iPoGBtouPaZ07KWQiany6Q/e52DmFQeVGc.jpg)

В воскресенье профессор снова сидел за своим столь полюбившимся столиком и медитировал над бокалом с водой. Рей издалека наблюдала за ним, маленькими глоточками отпивая из своего стакана. Сегодня он не делал попыток заговорить с ней, да и она сама не давала повода, стараясь как можно меньше попадаться ему на глаза. Хватало уже того, что вся ее комната теперь пахла странной смесью роз и реновского парфюма, который умудрился каким-то непостижимым образом въесться во всю одежду. К тому же, она так и не поблагодарила его за цветы, и понятия не имела, надо ли это делать вообще. Раздражение плескалось в крови, хоть уже прошли сутки. Рей не представляла, как реагировать на их прошлую беседу. Рен не Хакс, с которым можно запросто спорить и болтать о чем угодно. Ситуация, мягко говоря, смущала. Она корила себя, что поддалась на примитивные словесные манипуляции и вступила в бесперспективную дискуссию. О чем вообще она думала?

Вчерашний разговор оставил больше вопросов, чем ответов, и Рей не представляла, как ей аукнется такая откровенность. Она была слишком резка, раздраженная усталостью и неприкрытыми оценивающими взглядами. А ещё странное поведение Рена после закрытия клуба… Он будто своеобразно проводил её до дома и, удостоверившись, что с ней всё в порядке, растворился в ночи. Она еле слышно фыркнула в ответ на свои мысли. Её жизнь всё больше напоминала сюжет дешевого романа, а не скучную реальность. Однако другого объяснения не было, ибо на безумного маньяка профессор никак не походил. Устало потерев виски, наливавшиеся болью от приближающейся мигрени, Рей поняла, что окончательно запуталась в личности Кайло Рена. Ей не хватило бы и всех знаний мира, чтобы разобраться в его мотивах, поступках и своем отношении к нему. Как можно одновременно и презирать, и восхищаться? Бред какой-то… Хотя, почему бред? Всё, что она знала на данный момент об этом мужчине, составляло перечень абсолютно несочетаемых фактов. Гик, живущий в компьютерном клубе, а потом извлеченный оттуда за шкирку нынешним Президентом Сноуком. Гений искусственного интеллекта, за которым само Министерство Обороны ходит гуськом, заглядывая в рот и позволяя творить в свободном полете, не обременяя работой в Пентагоне. Все это каким-то невероятнейшим образом сочеталось с преподавательской деятельностью. Зачем? Маловероятно, что его позвали на это поприще долг, честь и совесть. Ха, не стоило забывать и невыносимый научный снобизм, шедший вразрез с готовностью двигать своих протеже вверх. И вершиной этого нагромождения из принципов, характера и блестящего ума был образ молодого повесы с букетом из ужасных роз. Да она умом тронется раньше, чем сможет понять профессора Рена!

Если продолжить и дальше думать об этом человеке, то двумя таблетками тайленола* ей уже не отделаться. Рей вздохнула. Вчерашняя усталость никуда не делась, а дурацкое сердце отбирало на себя крупицы отдыха, что выпадали сегодня за смену. Она устало расправила плечи, разминая ноющую от постоянной вертикальной нагрузки поясницу. Очень хотелось вырваться с работы пораньше, чтобы попытаться выспаться перед лекциями. Пожалуй, стоило поговорить об этом с Ункаром.

Где-то ближе к полуночи её телефон в кармане форменной юбки завибрировал. Взглянув на экран, Рей с удивлением увидела высветившееся имя. Отойдя в служебный коридор, куда почти не доносилась музыка с танцпола, она ответила на звонок.

— Арнольд? — ей не удалось скрыть удивление в голосе.

— Хэй, Рей! — жизнерадостный громкий голос бойфренда Финна больно резанул по барабанной перепонке.

— Что-то случилось?

Беспокойство накрыло с головой. Её друг сошелся со своим новым парнем совсем недавно, так что Рей с Арнольдом не были ещё настолько близко знакомы. По крайней мере, чтобы звонить друг другу в двенадцать ночи.

— Всё зашибись. Я тут к вам еду, и Финн попросил подкинуть тебя до дома. Вроде, это мне где-то по пути. Ты во сколько заканчиваешь? 

Тепло от заботы её личного ангела-хранителя разлилось где-то в груди. Милый Финн.

— Сейчас, погоди секунду.

Рей отняла от уха телефон и в три шага достигла кабинета Ункара. Быстро постучав и не дожидаясь ответа, она вошла внутрь. От её цепкого взгляда не утаилось, как дядюшка кинулся судорожно переключать каналы огромного плоского телевизора, висящего на стене.

— Народу сегодня не очень много, я могу уйти после полуночи? Роуз закроет клуб, — спросила она без предисловий, зажимая рукой микрофон телефона.

— Без проблем, — Платт махнул рукой. — Устала?

— Есть немного, да и выспаться бы перед лекциями, — Рей пожала плечами, следя за мигающим экраном телевизора.

Ункар ничего не ответил, найдя наконец-то канал, вещающий круглосуточно сводки новостей. Заметив, что она всё ещё стоит в его кабинете, лишь кивнул, отпуская. Рей вышла в коридор и притворила за собой дверь.

— Арнольд? — спросила она, поднеся телефон к уху. — В полпервого сможешь?

— Да без вопросов, — отозвался невероятно жизнерадостный голос по ту сторону электромагнитных волн. — Куда ехать-то? 

— Дом тридцать два по Тэмпл стрит. Клуб «Такодана». Подъезжай к черному входу.

— Договорились.

С этими словами Арнольд отключился, а она направилась обратно в зал, чтобы предупредить Роуз.

Последние рабочие полчаса прошли в неожиданной суматохе, так что Рей вышла к парковке на заднем дворе, опаздывая уже на десять минут. Арнольда она заметила сразу, тот стоял рядом со своей машиной и курил. Его длинные светлые волосы, забранные в хвост, инфернальным пятном маячили в свете тусклых фонарей. Рей уже бодро шагала в его сторону, когда рассмотрела вторую фигуру, терявшуюся в тени чуть поодаль. Профессор было двинулся к ней, но замер, заметив куда она направляется. Стук её каблуков звонким эхом разлетался по площадке.

— Привет, — она махнула Арнольду, который услышал шаги и обернулся. — Прости, задержалась немного.

— Да не проблема. Я хоть покурил спокойно, а то Финн опять ныть начнёт, — парень закатил глаза, и Рей рассмеялась. Её друг мог быть порядочным занудой, если дело касалось здоровья. Кому, как не ей, об этом знать. — Поехали.

Не глядя по сторонам и старательно не замечая высокую фигуру Рена, она села в автомобиль. Ярко-синий Сайэн резво выкатил с полутемной парковки, сливаясь с ночным автомобильным потоком Бостона. Город переливался мерцающими огнями фар и неоновых вывесок. Центр бурлил даже ночью, полный студентов и прочей молодежи, отдыхающей в клубах или просто веселящейся на улицах. Иногда здесь проводили короткие дрэг-рейсинги между двумя светофорами, и тогда самым главным было не попасться на глаза полиции. Та забирала всех без разбору, предпочитая выяснять, кто виноват, уже в участке, где долго и нудно составляла протокол. Рей уже дважды так неудачно попадала, и оба раза её отпускали только ближе к утру.

Тем временем, они уже неслись по Бостонскому тоннелю. Причем, намного быстрее, чем положено. Но Рей не беспокоилась, она наслаждалась скоростью, пролетающими мимо огнями встречных машин, а ещё ей просто хотелось как можно быстрее оказаться дома. Они вынырнули на Юго-Восточную эстакаду у Чайна Тауна, где Арнольд почти в пол утопил педаль акселератора. Мотор взревел, и машина рванула ещё быстрее. Чувство скорости опьяняло, но неожиданно, когда они пролетали по мосту вдоль Олбани стрит, сзади раздался оглушающий рокот восьми цилиндров. Черный Мерседес словно тень пронесся слева по соседней полосе и резко перестроился прямо перед ними, вынуждая Арнольда судорожно сбросить скорость.

— Что за ублюдок? — воскликнул он в праведном негодовании. Рей молчала, чувствуя, как забилось сердце при виде знакомой машины. Черт возьми, что происходит? Тем временем Арнольд во всю мигал дальним светом подрезавшему его наглецу, тот лениво переполз в правый ряд, замедляясь и пропуская их вперед. Мимо Рей проплыло лицо Рена, тот сосредоточенно и не отвлекаясь, смотрел прямо на дорогу.

— Олень, — продолжал ворчать раздраженный Арнольд, и Рей почувствовала, как её тело снова вжимает в сидение. Легкий Сайэн быстро набирал обороты, оставляя позади центр города и входя в плавный поворот. Но стоило им опять превысить установленный предел скорости, как черный матовый зад оказался перед ними, вынуждая замедлиться и раздражая красным светом габаритных огней. Эта чехарда продолжалась ещё пару раз, пока они, наконец, не свернули на Коламбия роуд, медленно тащась от светофора к светофору. Профессор следовал прямиком за ними.

— Мне кажется или… — Арнольд бросил очередной взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, оценивая их невольного спутника. 

— Тебе не кажется, — наконец-то подала голос Рей, устало потирая глаза. Как её достали эти игры! — Это что-то вроде моей тени теперь.

— Ну охренеть! — парень удивленно уставился на неё. — Могла бы и предупредить. А что, собственно, происходит?

— Ты не поверишь, сама хотела бы понять. 

Арнольд помолчал какое-то время, прежде чем заговорил снова.

— Я не знаю, что ты там делаешь в своем клубе, но вот это, — он кивнул в сторону отражения Мерседеса в зеркале, — очень похоже на блажь богатенького ублюдка. У тебя проблемы?

— Я бы не сказала, — протянула Рей.

— Но выглядит именно так. 

— Всё не так просто, как кажется. Вреда он мне не причинит, — они оба синхронно посмотрели в обзорное зеркало, — но, пожалуйста, пока ничего не говори Финну. 

— Бог с тобой, это не мои тайны, и я не собираюсь трепаться о них направо и налево. 

Он аккуратно припарковался напротив их дома, наблюдая, как чуть поодаль замер черный Мерседес. Ровный гул его мотора долетал до них даже через звукоизоляцию салона. 

— Ты поднимешься? — Рей взяла с заднего сидения свою сумку и ощутила вибрацию телефона.

— Нет, передай этому копуше, чтобы поторопился. Иначе я тут состарюсь, пока он припудрит свой нос.

Она хихикнула и уже собиралась открыть дверь, когда Арнольд заговорил снова.

— Рей, мы, конечно, не так хорошо знакомы… Но ты подруга Финна, — он задумчиво пожевал свою тонкую нижнюю губу. — Если у тебя будут какие-то проблемы — обращайся без раздумий. 

Его глаза казались непривычно темными в свете тусклой лампочки салона. Арнольд хмурил свои светлые брови, обеспокоенно поглядывая на неё. Она мягко улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, хотя уверена, что мне ничего не грозит. Но, все равно… спасибо большое.

Она вылезла из машины под холодные порывы ветра, дующего со стороны железнодорожных путей. В два прыжка достигнув двери в подъезд, она с облегчением скрылась от продирающего сквозняка. Телефон снова троекратно провибрировал, оповещая, что её ждёт сообщение. Рей медленно поднималась по ступеням, одной рукой держась за шаткие перила, а другой — доставая телефон. На экране ждало послание предсказуемого авторства:

_«Передайте этому идиоту, что лихачить он будет без пассажиров и на том свете»._

Тихий смех разнесся по пустынному коридору. Черт возьми, это уже почти мило! Громыхая ключами, Рей ввалилась в квартиру, спотыкаясь о кроссовки Финна.

— Да сколько можно разбрасывать везде свою обувь! — ворчала она, скидывая рядом туфли. 

— О! Это ты? — черная макушка высунулась из ванной комнаты. — Чего не написала, что едешь?

— Да как-то не подумала, — Рей пожала плечами, снимая плащ и разматывая шарф. — Арнольд ждёт тебя внизу и просил передать, что не хочет умереть в ожидании своего Темного Принца.

— Да иди ты, — проворчал Финн и скрылся обратно за дверью.

Босиком прошлепав на кухню, она схватила из открытой коробки жирное имбирное печенье. У друга была страсть к этой сладкой датской выпечке, он рассовывал жестяные коробки по всем шкафам в качестве стратегической заначки на черные времена.

— Вы опять собираетесь отрываться всю ночь?

— Да, мамочка, — донесся до неё веселый голос.

— Ты дождешься, что тебя отчислят за систематические прогулы, — Рей уже не раз поднимала эту тему, но пока все её ворчания пропадали втуне. 

— Не успеют, — Финн наконец-то вышел из своего убежища и запустил руку в коробку, загребая сразу горсть печенья и запихивая всю в рот. Рей поморщилась. — Я закончу институт раньше, чем они смогут посчитать хотя бы половину моих пропусков. Что там с цветами, кстати?

— Самонадеянный индюк, — пробурчала она и смачно зевнула, проигнорировав его вопрос.

— Ты доконаешь себя этой работой.

Кажется, пришла его пора читать ей нотации. Она устало улыбнулась.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Иначе будет чертовски обидно не попасть на собственную защиту. 

— Заучка, — Финн закатил глаза.

— Иди уже, а то там Арнольд сейчас вправду состарится и умрёт в ожидании тебя. 

Финн чмокнул её в щёку, испачкав крошками от печенья, и направился в прихожую.

— Еда в холодильнике, таблетки на столе, а я ушёл, — он нацепил свои извечные стоптанные кроссовки, накинул кожаную куртку и помахал на прощание рукой.

— Проваливай уже, — она устало вздохнула, когда за ним захлопнулась входная дверь. — Это кто ещё из нас мамочка…

Рей направилась в ванную, на ходу стягивая с себя одежду и с каким-то мстительным наслаждением закидывая её в корзину для белья. Она закрыла дверь и уставилась в огромное зеркало, висевшее с другой стороны. Привычный вздох вырвался из груди, стоило ей окинуть себя взглядом. Зрелище однозначно печальное. Темные круги под глазами перестали поддаваться даже великой силе корректора, они выделялись черными дырами на синюшной коже, с просвечивающими прожилками голубых вен. Худые руки, худые ноги, торчащие ребра. Как бы ни старался Финн, его кулинарные труды не могли оставить ни грамма жира на тощем теле Рей. А про остальное даже и говорить не стоило, она вся была какая-то никакая. На фоне голубого кафеля кожа казалась ещё более серой. Ну разве не глупо было бы думать, что профессор мог позариться на… это. В темноте первой встречи ещё можно было списать всё на обман зрения, но уж при свете дня весь кошмар проявлялся в полной мере. Её могильной свежести позавидовала бы, разве что, Мартиша Адамс.

Устало посмотрев себе в глаза, Рей отвернулась. Операция была действительно жизненно необходима, но она не видела ни единого шанса для себя. Даже если забыть про космический счет, что выставит ей любая клиника, и панический страх остановки сердца, то как ей жить дальше? По словам доктора Файфера, реабилитация займет около года. Что она будет делать всё это время? На что жить? Сможет ли потом вернуться к учебе, в клетку с хищниками, где каждый сам за себя? Получится ли, как и прежде, рвать зубами собственные жилы, стараясь успеть везде и сразу? В Массачусетсе нет полумер, а Рей задрала планку своих целей слишком высоко, чтобы сдаться на финишной прямой. Нет, так рисковать не имело смысла. А значит, остается скрестить пальцы и любой ценой дотерпеть до конца учебного года. Рей тешила себя надеждой, что потом станет легче. Вздохнув ещё раз, она залезла под горячие струи воды, представляя, как та смывает с неё все тревоги, усталость и дурные мысли. Она выдержит и справится, несмотря на проклятую мать-наркоманку, адов график и мудака-профессора.

BeeGees бодро завели свою шарманку по пятому кругу, пытаясь доораться до её спящего разума и возвещая, что настал новый день. Неделя катилась своим чередом, отмеряя время лекциями, семинарами и исследовательской работой. Каждый день Рей пропадала в лаборатории, стараясь заставить свою программу работать так, как было задумано. Однако интеллектуальный анализ и подбор данных не запускались до сих пор, вынуждая ругаться самыми грязными словами, которые знала выпускница католического приюта. Профессор Хакс благополучно улетел в среду на конференцию, оставив своих студентов на попечении Фазмы. Кто будет вести за него консультации, было неизвестно. Сегодня Рей намеревалась забежать к ним в лабораторию, чтобы выяснить подробности из первых фазмовских рук.

Непогода наконец-то уступила место последним тёплым дням. Октябрь уверенно вступал в свои права, разукрашивая клены в Бостон Коммон** всеми оттенками желтого и бордового. Их листья цветным лоскутным одеялом устилали и дорожки Кэмбриджа, подгоняемые ветром с реки Чарльз. В этот четверг, один из таких по-осеннему тёплых дней, её курс спонтанно собрался на Килиан Корте***. Увы, но чувства общности за все годы между ними так и не появилось, поэтому такие посиделки были редкостью. Так что они развалились перед «Большим Куполом», наслаждаясь видом на Мемориал драйв и реку. Очередной практикум по Децентрализованным приложениям подошёл к концу, и им срочно требовалось проветрить перегруженные головы. Рей присоединилась к остальным, планируя зайти к Фазме с расспросами чуть позже.

Кто-то сидел, опираясь спиной на объемный рюкзак, кто-то лежал, используя в качестве подушки свернутые в комок куртки. Рядом в таких же позах отдыхали другие студенты, нежась под удивительно тёплыми лучами осеннего солнца. Слева от Рей, вытянувшейся на собственном плаще, сидел Джастин Трой, патлатый черноволосый гик с явной примесью индейской крови. Он расчехлил свою гитару, принявшись проверять строй. Этот парень вечно играл в каких-то трёх, а то и четырёх группах одновременно. Пару раз Рей даже ходила на его выступления, неизменно поражаясь, насколько каждый участник был мрачен, волосат и педантично одет во всё черное. Так что орудие пыток у Троя всегда было с собой, как и маленький маршалловский комбик, работающий от батареек. Немногие знали, но инструмент Джастина был сделан им самим из нескольких давным-давно поломанных гитар. Парень откопал их, шарясь на свалке за одним из андеграундных музыкальных клубов. Он корпел над ней около месяца, перепаивая схемы, прежде чем результат устроил этого привереду. Рей тайно полагала, что прошлое его кумира — Брайана Мэя — не давало молодому человеку покоя. Тот искренне стремился во всем походить на легендарного гитариста. Она даже как-то видела Джастина с завитыми волосами. Зрелище было настолько комичным, что он больше не повторял этот номер. А астрофизикой он не занимался исключительно по причине собственной нереальной лени. Обладая светлыми мозгами, быстрой соображалкой, находчивостью и умением нестандартно мыслить, Джастин был просто феерическим бездельником. Даже Финн признавал его авторитет в этом плане. Троя почти отчислили в своё время с курса, вынудив, в итоге, перевестись на факультет Электронной Инженерии. Однако все тексты песен были до сих пор полны тоски по чёрным дырам и молодым вселенным, а одна из баллад посвящалась самому Хокингу. Поговаривали, что он отправил записанный экземпляр своему второму кумиру и даже получил в ответ благодарность. И, хотя это были только слухи, Рей вполне могла поверить в их реальность.

И вот сейчас он что-то тихо забренчал, подключив свою гитару к комбику. Она не прислушивалась, пока неожиданно для самой себя не уловила знакомый мотив. 

— Святая теория струн, Джастин! Ты играешь что-то помимо своего мертвецкого металла? — воскликнула Рей изрядно позабавленная попсовостью доносившейся мелодии. 

— Пой, Тидо, — сказал он вместо ответа. — И не прикидывайся, что не знаешь текста. 

— Ну уж нет, — пробормотала она, откидываясь обратно на свою сумку. Но Джастин был настойчив со своей глупой песенкой, что была популярна несколько лет назад. Он включил на своём ноутбуке простейший бит, продолжая наигрывать основной бой, и Рей сама не заметила, как сдалась. 

Она улыбалась, напевая про жизнь одного придурка. Подружка сдала его полиции, пока их друзья ловили кайф в ванной комнате. Припев про то, что сегодня ночью они молоды и просто обязаны зажечь пожарче, они пели уже вдвоём с Кэтрин****. Ещё пару строчек, и к ним присоединились остальные, глупо хихикая и отбивая ритм кто на чем. Ли стучал по крышке своего ноутбука, Мел трясла пеналом с ручками, будто маракасом. Остальные хлопали по своим ногам и в ладоши, пока орали во всю глотку, что сегодня ночью они будут сиять ярче солнца. Постепенно к ним подтянулись сидящие рядом незнакомые студенты. Кто-то просто топал ногами, кто-то подпевал вместе с ними. Преподаватели, оказавшиеся неподалёку, открыто улыбались этой нелепой песенке про глупую, но такую веселую молодость. 

И под громогласный ор последнего припева, Рей услышала диссонирующую мелодию почти прямо в своём ухе. Пара мгновений ушло на то, чтобы понять и осознать происходящее. А потом одеревеневшей рукой она вынула из внутреннего кармана сумки, на которой лежала её голова, надрывающийся Двуногой смертью телефон. Рей тупо пялилась на горящий экран, пока звонок не кончился, и ее взору не предстали три пропущенных вызова с интервалом в пять минут. Телефон мигнул и сразу же раздался новый входящий сигнал, сопровождаемый ядовитым голосом Фредди. Она не заметила, как вокруг стихли голоса, продолжая, как идиотка лежать с орущим аппаратом в руках и гадать, что посреди дня могло понадобиться профессору Рену.

— Значит, «Смерть на двух ногах», мисс Тидо, — раздался холодный голос над ее головой, перекрывая злой мотив. Рей резко подскочила, садясь и оборачиваясь. 

Позади неё стоял Кайло Рен собственной персоной. В голову пришла нелепая мысль, что если она сегодня и умрёт, то точно с музыкой. Рей взглянула на него снизу-вверх, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, надо ли ей встать, или можно продолжать сидеть. Собственные ноги явно ее не слушались, а потому она так и осталась на земле, нервно ерзая, словно вместо травы там был табун ежей. Рей не выносила таких ситуаций и потому не выдержала, потупив взор и кусая губы. Позорище-то какое! Теперь ей ничего не оставалось, как разглядывать начищенные носки реновых ботинок, не рискуя смотреть преподавателю в глаза. Тем временем вызов шел, Queen пели, а она все никак не могла заставить себя встать, с каким-то фатализмом ожидая неизбежного. Рей откровенно трусила. Но профессор молчал. Молчала и Рей, просто не представляя, что можно сказать в этой ужасной ситуации. Один лишь Меркьюри который раз по кругу громко и надрывно орал, как Смерть может смело поцеловать его в зад на прощанье*****. Чувствуя, что дикий румянец заливает её щеки, Рей судорожно гадала, почему Рен не сбросит чертов звонок. Зачем он продолжает слушать откровенно оскорбительный текст? Возможность сделать то же самое и прервать эту пытку самостоятельно, как-то благополучно ускользала от её напрочь перепуганного сознания. В голове вообще не осталось каких-либо связных мыслей. Ни одной. И… о, Боже, профессор, разумеется, прекрасно понял подтекст этой дурацкой детской бравады. Господи, даже имбецил бы уже разобрался!

Но вот, казавшееся маленькой бесконечностью, время вызова вышло, и мелодия прервалась. Чувство же стыда выросло до размера Импайр Стейт Билдинг. Профессор пошевелился, убирая телефон в карман брюк, а Рей боязливо подняла взгляд. Лицо Рена окаменело, а взглядом можно было бы забивать гвозди, но вместо этого он смотрел на нее. В темно-карих глазах металась такая буря, что впору прикрывать голову руками. Но Рей лишь вздернула подбородок, чувствуя, как из-за волнения на висках выступает холодная испарина. И тут Рен открыл рот, впечатывая каждое слово в её воспаленный мозг.

— Пятница. Четыре часа дня. Ваша консультация, мисс Тидо. И в следующий раз потрудитесь ответить на звонок, чтобы мне не пришлось вас искать по всем злачным местам Бостона, — с этими словами он развернулся и направился куда-то в сторону кампуса Маклорена.

Дерьмо. Господи, ну в какое же дерьмо она снова вляпалась. Рей часто заморгала, борясь с неожиданно подступившими слезами и глотая воздух. От пережитого стресса резко бросило в пот. Как глупо всё вышло, как некрасиво. Она оглянулась, то ли в поисках поддержки, то ли просто пытаясь понять, что это все ей не приснилось. Однокурсники успешно делали вид, что их тут нет, явно не пытаясь разобраться в ситуации от греха подальше. Выражение лица Рена на прощанье не понравилось никому.

— Ты же вроде писала работу у Хакса, — наконец произнёс Тед, удивленно глядя на неё.

— И продолжаю, — машинально кивнула она, смотря вслед удаляющейся прямой спине. Интересно, завтра её убьют сразу, или он сначала поглумится как следует?

— Тогда чего Рен от тебя хочет? — парень удивленно поднял брови.

— Хакс на конференции, а профессор… видимо, он его заменяет.

— Знаешь, — лениво протянул он, растягиваясь на земле, — а я бы на твоем месте сразу свалил к Рену.

Заявление это было настолько неожиданным и странным, что Рей опешила. Она медленно выдохнула, приходя в себя, и воззрилась на однокурсника.

— С чего это?

— Ну… Рен большая шишка в научных кругах, да к тому же на своих проектах гребет денег немерено.

— Не в них же дело…

— А вот это ты зря, — он ткнул в неё стебельком какой-то травы. — Посмотри на меня. Я ведь сорвал золотой куш, когда в прошлом году свалил к своему шефу заниматься автоматизированной навигацией дронов. Благодаря моему алгоритму расчета полета, правительственный грант у меня уже почти в кармане.

— Не хвастайся преждевременно, — осадила его раздосадованная Рей. В словах Джефферса был резон, без сомнения, но так предать Хакса она не могла. Какую бы выживальщицу не сделала из неё жизнь, она имела четкие понятия о чести и достоинстве.

— Да что может случиться? Я уже почти доделал всё, осталась пара мелочей, но уверен, что решу их в ближайшее время.

— Хм…

— Ой, перестань морализировать и подумай головой. Удачный проект гарантирует тебе хорошую работу. А с Хаксом тебе удачных проектов светит мало.

— Зато с ним работать комфортно.

— Ну не будешь же ты всю жизнь за ним таскаться? — резонно заметил Тед.

— Нет, конечно.

— То-то и оно, Тидо, — и с видом заправского гения, парень блаженно закрыл глаза.

Рей лишь осуждающе покачала головой. Её мысли снова вернулись к минувшему инциденту. Что ж, надобность в Фазме по вопросу консультаций отпала сама собой. Но лучше бы Рей прогулялась до лаборатории, как и планировала с утра, вместо того, чтобы торчать здесь. Она чертыхнулась и принялась собирать вещи. Как ни крути, в лабораторию зайти придётся. Рей всё еще не знает, где конкретно ей следует быть завтра в четыре часа дня, чтобы с позором сдохнуть под взглядом Кайло Рена. 

Джастин бренчал уже какую-то новую мелодию, которую задушевными голосами тянули Мел и Аннет. Рей встала и подхватила сумку.

— Ты куда? — окликнул её Тед.

— Могила сама себя не выроет, — она вздохнула. — А завтра мне эта ямка точно пригодится.

— Да не драматизируй ты, — махнул рукой парень, растягиваясь обратно на траве. — Рен — порядочная задница. Уверен, с ним таких случаев было миллион, а может чего и похуже случалось. 

Но это заявление Рей не успокоило вовсе. Она вздохнула и направилась к зданию тридцать девять по Вассар-стрит. Ей нужна была Фазма. В это время подруга уже должна была закончить со студентами-практикантами, так что можно смело надеяться на чашечку чая и задушевный разговор. Всю дорогу Рей не могла перестать накручиваться себя, и потому, подойдя к знакомой лаборатории, она чуть ли не с ноги распахнула дверь, проорав на ходу:

— Фазма, я феерическая идиотка!

И замерла. День не мог стать ещё хуже, определенно нет. Прямо посреди аудитории возвышалась фигура Рена, стоящего к ней спиной. Рей заметила, как напряглась его спина при звуках её голоса. Но он даже не соизволил повернуться, продолжая что-то говорить Фазме, которая весело улыбалась собеседнику в ответ на какие-то его слова. Как всегда, в самых ужасных ситуациях, в голову полезли идиотские мысли. Например о том, что её подруга и профессор действительно почти одного роста. Хотя, кажется, Рен все равно был немного выше. Вау.

Услышав шум и вопль, Тарт выглянула из-за массивной фигуры профессора, намереваясь поздороваться с Рей, но осеклась. По всей видимости, её лицо выражало всю гамму чувств от шока до пунцового румянца на щеках. К чести Фазмы, та соображала быстро, а потому вновь посмотрела на профессора, ослепительно улыбнувшись.

— Я всё поняла, Кайло. Без проблем, можешь провести завтра консультации здесь.

— Ты чудо, — протянул Рен неожиданно мягким голосом. — Я твой должник.

— Помни мою доброту, — важно кивнула Фазма, — а насчёт долга мы с тобой потом побеседуем. Прости, мне через пятнадцать минут бежать, Хакса подменять. 

Профессор кивнул и, стремительно развернувшись, направился прочь из аудитории, не глядя на внезапную гостью. Рей успела лишь отскочить в сторону, чтобы не мешаться на пути. Стоило двери захлопнуться, а тяжелым шагам стихнуть в глубине коридоров, она повернулась к Фазме. Подруга собирала со стола какие-то бумаги, складывая их в огромную папку.

— Ты называешь его по имени даже в университете, — это был не вопрос.

— Рей, мы трахались с ним целый месяц в прошлом году, — Тарт закатила глаза, не отрываясь от своих сборов. — Было бы странно обращаться к нему по его полным регалиям, когда я держала его за член.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, пожалуйста, — Рей поморщилась. Черт возьми, она никогда до этого не считала себя ханжой, но всё её поведение в последние дни доказывает обратное. Что происходит? 

— Отличный член, кстати, — Фазма весело подмигнула ей, а потом замерла. — Так. Судя по вашему взаимному игнорированию, что-то произошло. Рассказывай.

Рей застонала и закрыла лицо руками, плюхнувшись на высокий лабораторный стул, невесть какими путями очутившийся здесь. 

— У тебя есть пять минут, а потом мне надо бежать, — подруга скрестила руки на груди и уперлась бедром в стол, заваленный какими-то проводами и коммутаторами. — Я жду.

— Он звонил мне, чтобы сообщить время консультации. Я не слышала… — начала Рей и остановилась.

— Пока не замечаю ничего криминального. Дальше, — подгоняла её Фазма.

— Бессердечная женщина, — воскликнула Рей, — ты же видишь, мне дико стыдно об этом говорить!

— Тем интереснее, — синие глаза коварно блеснули. — Договаривай. Я хочу знать, отчего Рен строит из себя обиженного и вылетает из аудитории с таким взглядом, словно готов убить кого-нибудь.

— И он бы убил, честное слово! — воскликнула она и сумбурно заговорила. — У меня на его вызове стоит «Смерть на двух ногах»… а ты сама знаешь, какой там текст. Ух, оскорбление на оскорблении! И вот он звонит, я тупо пялюсь на телефон, пытаясь понять, что, черт возьми, ему от меня надо! А эта зараза стоит за моей спиной, слушая, как ему предлагают поцеловать зад, и ничего не делает… Боже, Фаз, это был такой позор. Там ведь собрался весь наш курс.

Договорить ей не дал оглушительный хохот. Подруга запрокинула голову и искренне смеялась, пока слезы не выступили у неё на глазах. Рей насуплено молчала.

— Вот черт, — с трудом произнесла Фазма, продолжая хихикать. — Не думала, что ты будешь так долго ему сопротивляться. Поздравляю, Рей, ты побила все рекорды. Полагаю, Кайло уже готов тебя проклясть. 

— Твою мать! Я тебе о другом говорю! Гребаные инсинуации Рена меня не волнуют совершенно, а вот то, что я поставила _профессора_ в неловкое положение перед его же студентами… Фаз, мне у него учиться ещё полтора семестра. 

— Бог мой, — подруга смотрела на неё, словно видела впервые, — это действительно единственное, что тебя заботит, Рей? Тогда ты либо тупая, либо святая. 

— Что?

— Тебя волнует, как это скажется на его авторитете среди студентов?

— Ну, да. 

— Полагаю, никак, — Фазма подхватила папку со своего стола. — Я считаю, Кайло Рену глубоко плевать, что о нём думают другие. Но, судя по разыгравшейся пять минут назад мизансцене, ему совершенно не всё равно, как к нему относишься ты. И вот это — самое интересное.

— Ты бредишь, — Рей приложила руку к холодному лбу. Как её достали все эти бесконечные шарады. — Фазма, я…

Её прервал звонок телефона. Подруга достала свой голосящий мобильный, сбрасывая вызов.

— Мне надо бежать. Давай договорим сегодня за покером.

Рей лишь устало махнула рукой. Сама была виновата, упустив из виду, что подруга на подмене у Хакса всю неделю. О чём тут ещё можно было рассуждать, она не знала. Тем временем Фазма сунула ей в руки ключ от аудитории, приказав не потерять тот до вечера, после чего убежала на лекцию. И Рей осталась в гордом одиночестве, с кашей в голове и никуда не девшимся стыдом. Какое детство ударило ей в голову той ночью? Разумеется, она была зла на профессора, но её поведение всё равно оставалось глупым и несерьезным. Она вздохнула и достала ноутбук. Код сам себя не напишет, а она сгорит от унижения, если в итоге будет вынуждена всё же просить помощи у Рена. И поскольку Рей Тидо не замечала в себе способностей феникса, то придётся вывернуть мозги наизнанку, и совершить невозможное. 

Время до покера пролетело незаметно. Несколько раз в аудиторию заглядывали студенты в поисках Фазмы или Хакса, но в целом её никто не беспокоил. Однако к решению задачи она также не приблизилась ни на йоту. Рей билась так и эдак, пытаясь понять, отчего её код не работал. Он то подвисал, то отказывался даже запускаться, старательно пряча в своих недрах закравшиеся ошибки. Рей ругнулась сквозь зубы, в очередной раз шаря по форумам, учебнику и собственным конспектам. К сожалению, уж конспекты-то мало чем могли ей помочь. Раздосадованная сверх меры, она хлопнула крышкой Макбука и затолкнула тот в сумку. Может хотя бы в покере ей сегодня улыбнётся удача?

Но её надежды были слишком оптимистичны. Финн притащил Арнольда, и теперь вся их компания обучала новичка. Особенно в этом преуспела Роуз, взявшаяся за своего ученика всерьез и надолго. Конечно же, вся удача немедленно стеклась именно к нему, игнорируя Рей начисто. Но она не обижалась. В конце концов, было так весело смотреть на его лицо, когда он в очередной раз обнаруживал у себя прекрасную комбинацию. Она даже почти позабыла о разговоре с ехидной Тарт, когда во время перерыва её всё же настигла Фазма. Но именно теперь больную тему Рей предпочла бы не поднимать.

— Меня не покидает ощущение, что ты сама тащишь меня в постель к Рену, — пробормотала она, оглядывая немного осоловевшую подругу.

— Вы просто классно смотрелись бы вместе, — высказала неожиданную идею та.

— Ты пива перебрала? — она с тревогой заглянула в глаза Фазме.

— Рей, скажи, что тебе надо от мужчины? Только честно.

— Я не настроена на пьяные разговоры, — Рей откинулась на спинку стула, скрещивая руки и оглядывая зал. С их места злополучный столик видно не было, но она знала, что профессор здесь. Машина на парковке перед клубом, которую она заметила почти сразу, выдала своего владельца.

— А кто здесь пьян? Я просто хочу тебя понять.

— Здесь нечего понимать. Меня просто бесят самовлюбленные мудаки-шовинисты, которые трахают всё, что движется.

Фазма внимательно посмотрела на неё, делая глоток неизменного пива.

— С чего ты взяла, что Рен из таких?

— Слухи бегут впереди него. Да и Армитаж подтвердил…

— Ну коне-е-ечно, — протянула Тарт с кривой ухмылкой. — Хакс бы и не такое подтвердил.

Она удивленно посмотрела на сводницу, вытянувшую свои длиннющие ноги под стол.

— Намекаешь, что он намеренно ввел меня в заблуждение? — Рей отказывалась верить в этот бред. — Зачем ему это? Они же друзья.

— Ага, с такими друзьями и врагов не надо.

— Ты перестанешь уже говорить загадками или нет? — взбесилась она. Но Фазма лишь покачала головой.

— Никогда не верь мужчине, который злословит насчёт своего друга. Это ещё хуже двух заклятых подружек. 

— Перестань защищать Рена и объясни по-человечески.

Но вместо этого Фазма лишь посмотрела на неё, как на блаженную. 

— Нет, Тидо, ты точно святая. Потому что даже идиотка уже давно бы заметила… хотя, возможно, только идиотка и заметила бы… — она как-то грустно замолчала, а Рей застонала, уронив голову на стол. 

— Давай начнём сначала, — предложила она куда-то в скатерть.

— Нечего здесь начинать, — Фазма взяла в руки колоду, мешая карты. — Тебе хочется видеть в нём чудовище, и ты видишь, вместо того, чтобы просто насладиться вниманием.

— Но это неправильно! Он мой преподаватель, а я его студентка. Такие отношения запрещены.

— Вы два совершеннолетних человека, не понимаю, какие могут быть проблемы, — она пожала плечами, тряхнув копной светлых волос.

— Да с чего ты взяла, что я вообще его хочу?

— А разве нет? — синие глаза хитро следили за Рей из-под полуприкрытых век. 

— Нет.

— Так что же ты тогда так переживаешь и нервничаешь насчёт его внимания? Если тебе всё равно, то давно бы уже послала Рена на все четыре стороны, и дело с концом. Но вместо этого ты волнуешься, суетишься и беспокоишься из-за каких-то нелепых пустяков, вроде оскорбительной песенки на звонке.

— Мне не нравятся твои инсинуации.

— А мне не нравится, что ты врёшь сама себе и даже не замечаешь этого, — отрезала она, глядя на вновь уткнувшуюся в стол подругу. — Дай себе шанс, Рей. В конце концов, даже если и не выйдет, то ты ничего не потеряешь, а приобрести можешь многое.

— Ну не через постель же!

— Да что ж у тебя все к койке то сводится? — Фазма наконец не выдержала и раздраженно кинула колоду на стол. 

— Хэй, дамы, — только что вернувшийся к столу Арнольд с удивлением посмотрел на них. — Что тут у вас происходит?

— Вот скажи мне, — подруга обернулась к подошедшему парню, — как ты относишься к связи между студенткой и профессором?

— Да вообще нормально, у нас в колледже это не новость. Сами понимаете, театральные группы, все работают в образах, люди творческие. Бывает всякое, конечно. А что?

— Он не показатель, Фазма, — раздраженно бросила Рей.

— Погоди, — она отмахнулась. — А считаешь ли ты, что отношения сводятся не только к постели?

— Ну конечно, что за дурацкие вопросы? — белобрысые брови Арнольда удивленно поднялись.

— Слышишь? — Фазма многозначительно подняла палец.

— И что ты от меня хочешь? — устало спросила Рей.

— Перестань уже жить двойными стандартами, определи систему координат, по которой будешь оценивать людей и не верь всему, что слышишь. Да, Рен ведет непривычный для тебя образ жизни, но, поверь мне, все не так просто, как тебе кажется. 

— Только вот не надо мне сейчас рассказывать слезливых историй про мужчин, брошенных любовью всей жизни, — она закатила глаза. Рядом с ней приземлился Арнольд, внимательно слушая их разговор.

— Это про твою «тень» что ли речь? — неожиданно спросил он, обращаясь к ней.

— Какую «тень»? — немедленно влезла Фазма. Две светловолосые головы одновременно повернулись к Рей, один с интересом, вторая с — иронией.

— Да я тут забирал её с работы в воскресенье…

— Ох, замолчи, Арнольд! — воскликнула девушка, всплеснув руками. Ещё не хватало, чтобы эта история стала достоянием общественности. — Ты же обещал.

— Речь шла про Финна.

— И не только!

— Нет, погоди-погоди, — в синих глазах Фазмы горел азарт детектива. Она кивнула парню. — Продолжай.

— В общем, мы выехали с парковки, и за нами увязалась тачка. Бог мой, какая тачка! 

— Черный Мерседес купе с таким безумно-огромным капотом? — подруга уже чуть в голос не хохотала, поглядывая на пунцовую Рей.

— Именно, — кивнул Арнольд. — Так вот, я хотел, как обычно быстро проехаться. Ну, улицы же пустые ночью, самый смак погонять. Так эта «тень», стоило мне чуть превысить скорость, сразу же подрезала нас. В общем, после третьего раза я уже смекнул, что он делает это намеренно. И дальше мы тащились до её дома как черепахи, а он прямо за нами. И стоял потом, ждал под подъездом. Свалил только когда Финн уже вышел. Втопил так, что аж шины завизжали. Да, Рей, тачка у твоей «тени», что надо.

— И давно это с тобой, а? — Фазма пихнула её локтем, глупо хихикая.

— Отвали…

— А серьезно? — теперь на неё уже пристально смотрели оба.

— Это долгая история… 

— Вечер только начался, — эти двое явно спелись и отсалютовали ей бокалами с пивом. — Выкладывай.

* * *

* Тайленол — тоже, что и парацетамол.

** Общественный парк в центре города. Место всеобщих гуляний, увеселений и т.д. Очень живописное местечко.

*** Огромное, можно сказать, поле перед главным зданием МТИ. Главное здание носит название Great Dome или Большой купол. Что удивительно, оно открыто 24 часа в сутки. Можно не полениться и посмотреть в гугл картах фотографии, там очень красиво.

**** Они поют (а кто-то и орёт) песню группы Fun. — We are young.

***** У Рей на звонке стоит припев песни.

Death on two legs. 

You're tearing me apart.

Death on two legs.

You never had a heart of your own.

Kill joy, Bad guy,

Big talking, Small fry.

You're just an old barrow boy.

Have you found a new toy to replace me?

Can you face me?

But now you can kiss my ass goodbye.

(Смерть на двух ногах —

Ты разрываешь меня на куски,

Смерть на двух ногах —

У тебя никогда не было сердца

Зануда, мерзавец,

Трепло, пустышка,

Ты всего лишь старый обманщик, 

Нашел ли ты новую игрушку мне на замену?

Посмотри мне в лицо!

Теперь можешь поцеловать меня в зад на прощание!)


	8. Chapter 8

[](https://sun1-27.userapi.com/ktA14M6zuMblI2B2jYApmFZ-uyy56NIsL-GFfA/DQnEHIl1Kzk.jpg) [](https://sun1-90.userapi.com/vk3dj27jDiLfvC42gpdLhg6CS7Z7unaW2SPeug/Lk0LcMvpR7w.jpg) [](https://sun1-88.userapi.com/lmhcfUnHu6yCfuMboo84nWuU7DCxJrIYhRjyKA/TZLfSMYySvY.jpg)

Ночь перед днем Х пролетела, на взгляд Рей, слишком уж быстро. И рассвет на первой космической приближал её к неизбежному. Ха! Да сегодня будет просто день чёртова Кайло Рена: сперва лекция, а потом консультация, от ожидания которой трясутся все поджилки в её тощем теле. Что бы там ни говорила Фазма, как бы ни пыталась переубедить, Рей никак не могла избавиться от своего отношения к профессору. После той сцены в клубе в самый первый вечер, после его поведения на людях, после всех этих намёков и недосказанности по отношению к самой Рей — что она должна была думать? Рен вёл себя однозначно и вполне соответствующе той картинке, что она успела себе нарисовать. А воображение вдобавок было подстегнуто предупреждением Ункара.

Бросив взгляд на часы, которые показывали половину девятого утра, Рей вздохнула, прикрыла глаза и решилась. У неё есть пара часов, которые можно смело потратить на маленькие прихоти. Достав из-под кровати ноутбук, она открыла его и запустила в браузере поисковик. Ну, о’кей, Гугл… Что ты нам расскажешь по запросу «Кайло Рен». Электронный импульс и на Рей вывалились ссылки и фотографии. Первым делом её любопытство потребовало посмотреть снимки. С каким-то удивлением она обнаружила огромное количество изображений с конференций, где Рен стоял то за трибуной, то подле экрана, на котором светились какие-то блок-схемы и графики. Нашлось и часовое видео с одного из его выступлений для TED* на конференции разработчиков в прошлом году. Запустив в фоновом окне YouTube, она листала страницу, рассматривая фотографии Рена в дорогущих деловых костюмах и с неизменной высокомерной улыбкой. Эти изображения перемежались совершенно внезапными снимками с каких-то вечеринок, официальных приемов и даже парочкой студенческих фото. Её взгляд задержался на одном из последних, совсем уж нетипичном: молодой и худой, как бы даже не истощенный, мальчишка лет двадцати криво улыбался в камеру, сидя на фоне какой-то заштукатуренной стены. Заинтересованная Рей кликнула по фотографии, но браузер мгновенно выдал, что страница не найдена или была удалена. Пожав плечами, она обругала чертово кэширование и вслушалась в знакомый уверенный голос, доносившийся из динамиков. Спустя пару секунд, Рей судорожно делала громче.

— _Многие ли из нас осознают тот факт, что наши разработки несут в себе проблемы? Думаю, нет. А из тех, кто всё же подумал, лишь единицы могут сказать об их социальной и этической важности. Остальные упиваются инвестиционной значимостью любого своего чиха. Судите сами, мы создаем интеллект, который способен решать задачи без человеческого участия. Обучаем его, тренируем, иногда и воспитываем. Вам это ничего не напоминает?_ — профессор, медленно расхаживающий перед аудиторией, остановился и сделал паузу, оглядывая слушателей. Те хранили мертвое молчание. — _Как типично… А если я спрошу — зачем мы делаем это? Вы ответите: мы пытаемся облегчить жизни многим простым пользователям, принести добро и удобство в их жизни. Делаем мир более безопасным, менее рискованным. И будете, разумеется, правы. Но задумайтесь над, казалось бы, несвязанной мыслью — из чего состоит наша экономика? Очевидно, что каждый из нас, работая, производя что-то, вносит свой вклад в её развитие. Не мне вам цитировать Маркса, но с тех пор, поверьте мне, мало что изменилось. Вся эта система в любой стране мира основана на примитивной компенсации за вклад в товарно-денежные отношения. С другой стороны, все больше компаний использует искусственный интеллект независимо от того, производство это или же сфера услуг. И здесь начинаются проблемы. Во-первых, машины становятся нашими конкурентами, сокращая изо дня в день человеческие ресурсы. Во-вторых, наши опыты показывают — машинный интеллект ещё более необъективен, чем человеческий. Он полностью зависит от того, чему мы его научим, и даже малейший сдвиг в балансе приведет к тому, что на конкурсах красоты компьютер выберет исключительно белых участниц. И последний, но самый важный момент — кто будет виноват в компьютерном сбое? Наши алгоритмы прекрасно сами определяют, как им реагировать на события и реагировать ли вообще. Но можем ли мы предсказать их логику? Нет. Мы создаем нейронную сеть, но не управляем ею. Границы ответственности стираются. Уже сейчас нельзя сказать, кто виноват: пользователь, разработчик или тот, кто обучал интеллект._

Рей удивленно уставилась на маленькое окошко. Профессор продолжал свою речь, снова вышагивая вдоль огромного белого экрана, на котором светились графики и цифры. Он переключил слайд и теперь показывал на соотношение между тремя крупнейшими производственными компаниями США и тремя такими же огромными корпорациями из Кремниевой долины. Обе группы генерировали одинаковую прибыль, только вот число сотрудников в Долине было чуть ли не на порядок меньшим. Рен говорил что-то ещё и ещё, но её мозг не способен был вычленить из его речи что-то определенное, оцепенев от неожиданности. «Мы создаем нейронную сеть, но не управляем ею». Слайд мигнул, обращая на себя её внимание, и на экране появился подросток с геймбоем в руках.

— _Мы с вами работаем точно нейрохирурги, врываясь в человеческий мозг, воздействуя на самый центр вознаграждения. В нашем распоряжении сотни техник, начиная с тестирования и заканчивая алгоритмическими оптимизациями, дабы крепко-накрепко зацепить внимание людей. Мы вникаем в глубину психологии индивида, проникаем в самую её суть, чтобы знать, как воздействовать, чем подчинить разум. А потому я спрошу вас — не кажется ли вам, что мы играем в Господа Бога? Решая за других, как, чем и к чему вызвать привыкание и зависимость, управляя сознанием, подчиняя себе человека через его слабости, страхи и пороки? Посмотрите, мы даже машины создаем по своему образу и подобию, — Рен замолчал, переводя дыхание и откидывая назад волосы. Затем он скривился и сложил на груди руки, вновь обращаясь к слушателям. Но теперь в его голосе сквозила какая-то тоска. — Сколько осталось честности и ответственности в нас самих до того момента, как мы направим человечество к деструктивному поведению, используя лишь несколько десятков строчек кода? В наших руках огромная власть, которую многие из вас даже не осознают, считая все это,_ — он обвел рукой зал, где мерцали вспышки фотокамер и летали два маленьких дрона для съемки с воздуха, — _невинными играми разума._

Её палец судорожно дернулся на тачпаде, непроизвольно останавливая видео. Хотя, это даже к лучшему, Рей не способна была и дальше вслушиваться в неожиданные речи. Стало почему-то страшно. Раньше она никогда не задумывалась над такими вопросами, вся наука для неё носила чисто школярный характер, неприменимый пока к жизни вне учебного вакуума. Казалось, что это все невинные лабораторные и пустяковые проекты. Но сейчас ей словно открыли глаза. Кто этот человек? Почему ему позволили говорить о таких проблемах так открыто? Зачем ему вообще поднимать эту тему? «Мы создаем нейронную сеть, но не управляем ею». Господи! Неужели он не понимал, что тем самым отбирает у самого себя кусок хлеба, или… или наоборот, Рен слишком хорошо знал, к каким катастрофам может привести извращенная жажда контроля в умелых руках. Финн же говорил, профессор создает для военных умные машины, системы преследования цели и всё в таком духе. Ох, Небеса… Действительно, игра в Господа Бога: одной рукой дарует, второй забирает.

Она быстро переключила страницу обратно на ссылки и принялась судорожно искать статьи. Безусловно, профессор на лекциях уделял внимание каждой сфере, где можно было использовать искусственный интеллект, но только сейчас Рей поняла, до какой степени машинный разум окружает их. Он настолько стал частью обыденности, что люди совершенно перестали замечать его присутствие. Черт возьми, скоро даже стиральная машинка сможет сообщить, какая Рей Тидо неряха, да ещё пост в Твиттере об этом накатает. Она хихикнула, подумав, что все эти сюжеты в новостях про свихнувшихся от мании преследования людей на самом деле не так уж и беспочвенны. Большой Брат следит за ними. Мало того, они сами, своими руками создают его каждый день, и она в том числе. Кошмар какой!

Открыв ResearchGate**, Рей вбила имя своего преподавателя и погрузилась в статьи. Спустя полчаса, она наконец-то смогла отлепить себя от экрана и уставилась невидящим взглядом в стену, испытывая чуть ли не физический оргазм. В голове крутился лишь один вопрос — что этот человек забыл в университете? Нет, она и раньше считала, что здесь ему нечего делать, но теперь всё больше убеждалась — вся его преподавательская деятельность — это чистой воды благотворительность. Этому мужчине не требовалось доказывать свою гениальность, его действия говорили за него. Кайло Рен мог бы нагнуть и поиметь весь мир, если бы захотел.

Сразу вспомнилась самая первая лекция, где Рей с каменным лицом обвиняла его в бесцельной растрате своих мозгов. За этим в памяти подтянулся и разговор с Хаксом. Что ж, теперь ей наглядно объяснили, насколько она была неправа, не выдав при этом ни капли тщательно оберегаемой военными информации. Разумеется, в своих публикациях Рен не давал ни строчки своего кода, вероятно, четко соблюдая ограничения, наложенные Пентагоном. Но это совершенно не мешало ему задаваться куда более глубокими вопросами, вызывая ответные статьи неравнодушных учёных.*** Его личность открывалась перед ней с новой и очень неожиданной стороны.

Её взгляд задумчиво скользил по светящемуся экрану ноутбука, где был открыт поисковой запрос. На глаза неожиданно попалась ссылка на сайт МТИ с краткой биографией профессора. Такие странички были у каждого преподавателя, но Рей, к своему стыду, никогда не заходила на них, считая это бесполезной тратой времени. Ей нужны были их знания и ничего больше. Вникать в личностные черты своих профессоров казалось сродни подглядыванию. Исключением был Армитаж Хакс, но и ситуация у них была немного нестандартной, что ни говори. Она пробежалась взглядом по открывшейся информации.

Кайло Рен родился тридцать четыре года назад в середине ноября. Судя по датам, сначала учился в частной школе, потом неожиданно перевелся на домашнее обучение. Получил диплом экстерном на год раньше сверстников и поступил в Массачусетс, параллельно прошёл курс военной подготовки и начал сотрудничать с Министерством Обороны. Остался в институте на соискание степени доктора наук под руководством нынешнего Президента Университета Самуэля Сноука. Защитившись, пропадал где-то три года и вернулся пять лет назад в alma mater, трижды в неделю вдалбливать в головы нерадивых студентов знания. Увлекался музыкой. Далее шёл внушительный список публикаций, монографий, докладов. Рей пробежалась взглядам по перечню его последних работ. Что ж, судя по номерам выпусков научных журналов, Кайло Рен работал продуктивно и много. Очень много. Ошеломительно много. К большинству статей, если даже судить только по названиям изданий, она не получит доступа даже из главной библиотеки, но что-то вполне можно будет прочитать на досуге****. Ха! Возможно, удастся обойтись таким видом помощи от преподавателя и не обращаться к нему лично в случае провала с программой. Дэдлайн уже далеко не призрачно маячил на горизонте.

Вернувшись к поисковому запросу, она уже хотела было закрыть браузер, как её глаз зацепился за одну из ссылок в самом конце страницы. Рей в веселом недоумении уставилась на адрес сайта — бостонское отделение полиции. Это было… неожиданно. Новая вкладка мигнула фирменными цветами стражей правопорядка, загружая сводки новостей двадцатилетней давности. Она пробежалась по заголовкам, выуживая знакомое имя, но ничего подобного не нашла. Только какое-то сообщение о разбирательствах в частной школе со знакомым названием. Рей вчиталась внимательнее, ошибки быть не могло. Это точно та самая школа, из которой ушёл Рен. Речь шла о каком-то Бене Соло и одном из преподавателей или самом директоре учебного заведения. Но это было неинтересно, и она разочарованно закрыла страницу.

Рей снова уставилась на замершее изображение Кайло Рена на фоне красных букв TED. Как ни печально признавать, но необходимо извиниться перед ним. Хотя она сама не понимала, почему её так гнетет вчерашнее маленькое происшествие. Но профессор определенно заслуживал банального уважения за свою неофициальную работу по просвещению и призывам задуматься над тем, что они все творят.

— Кто же ты, черт тебя побери? — пробормотала она, касаясь маленькой фигурки на экране. Разумеется, профессор ей не ответил, предпочтя остаться недвижимым в окошке плеера. Рей фыркнула и с силой захлопнула крышку ноутбука. Сейчас она домечтается до восторженных всхлипов и раболепных стенаний. Что поделать, умные мужчины всегда вызывали у неё трепет.

Рей вошла в аудиторию, когда там находилось лишь несколько человек. Она бросила вещи на ближайший к выходу стол и села, приводя дыхание в порядок. Стягивая со своей шеи шарф, она обратила внимание на Теда, который что-то усиленно высчитывал на калькуляторе. Бросив взгляд на его открытый ноутбук, Рей замерла.

— Не говори мне, что сделаешь это, бледнолицый придурок! — она во все глаза пялилась на крутившееся на экране объемное изображение.

— Почему нет? — пробурчал однокурсник, записывая получившееся значение.

Она молчала, переваривая увиденное.

— Это уже слишком.

— Да ладно тебе, а тачка наверху «Большого Купола» была не слишком*****? Моя идея же так, невинная шалость. Сейчас пофиксим кое-что и будет зашибись!

— Когда это случится? — Рей не могла оторвать взгляд от огромной черной маски. — Хочу оказаться в тот момент, когда он это увидит, где-нибудь в Бразилии, а лучше в Австралии.

— Да не паникуй ты так, — отмахнулся от неё парень, внося последние поправки.

— Когда? — Рей не отставала от него.

— На следующей неделе.

— А что будет… — она застонала, хлопнув себя по лбу. Конец октября подкрался совсем уж незаметно. — Хэллоуин.

— Смекаешь, — засранец кивнул, и на его лице расплылась самодовольная улыбка.

— Дурацкая идея, Тед. Если он узнает, кто это сделал — нам не жить.

— Если ты будешь держать свой рот на замке, то не узнает.

Рей собиралась ещё что-то сказать, но в этот момент в лекторий ворвался профессор Рен, а Тед молниеносно захлопнул крышку ноутбука. В голове вертелась настойчивая мысль, что ей надо срочно извиниться перед Реном, пока не стало слишком поздно. Если тот узнает, кто виноват во всей бредятине, которую затеял однокурсник, то, без сомнения, вырвет её слишком длинный язык. И повесит вместо «звезд и полос» на макушке главного университетского здания. Она вздохнула и посмотрела на преподавателя, который уже вовсю сосредоточился на новом материале. Он даже не подозревал, какой скандал зрел в тедовом компьютере. Извиниться и срочно, требовал её внутренний голос.

Лекция пронеслась быстрее Усэйна Болта. После сегодняшних открытий, позабыв на время обо всех своих обидах и подозрениях, Рей с какой-то жадностью внимала каждому слову профессора. Её охватывал дикий восторг и восхищение, когда она вновь и вновь понимала, какое количество знаний скрыто в его голове. Хотелось аккуратно раскроить ему череп и благоговейно восхититься этими прекрасными извилинами. Нет, она и раньше не сомневалась в его одаренности, просто сегодня что-то незаметно изменилось. В глубине души каждый хочет поиграть в Брюса Всемогущего, почувствовать власть над умами. Юношеский это максимализм или восторг любознательности, присущий каждому студенту — не важно. Имеет смысл лишь то, что Рен способен показать и научить их этому. Черт возьми, если бы не вся эта мутная, непонятная история, тянувшаяся уже два месяца, она бы отдала всё на свете, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть соприкоснуться с его гениальностью. Пройти по краешку его разума. Но долбанная гордость, задетая в самый первый вечер и собственное предубеждение к его поведению… Через это Рей была не в силах переступить и пока ставила крест на мечтах. В конце концов, нельзя менять взгляды на порядочность и добродетель ради одного человека. Ведь так?

После лекции, когда восторженная женская толпа наконец-то отлипла от спешащего по своим делам мужчины, они полным составом собрались в «Площади Четыре». За кусочком пиццы однокурсники наперебой обсуждали текущие студенческие дела, кто-то хвастался очередными статьями. Но даже пытаясь отвоевать свой кусок сыра, который так и норовил соскользнуть с тонкого теста, Рей не оставляла попыток вразумить Теда.

— Ты понимаешь, что можешь испортить ему машину? — шипела она парню в ухо, стараясь, чтобы остальные не услышали её.

— Ничего я не буду портить. Я все предусмотрел: конструкция легкая, будет держаться на черных веревках под брюхом его ненаглядной тачки.

— А крепить ты это будешь посреди бела дня? У всех на виду? — Рей, наконец, победила коварную моцареллу и отправила долгожданный слайс в рот.

— Не шурши, мы всё продумали… — Тед тоже вступил в неравный сырный бой за свой кусок.

— Мы?! Кто ещё помимо тебя участвует в этом самоубийстве, — её шепот достиг невообразимых высот.

— Двое чуваков с промышленного дизайна. Они-то это всё и разработали, кстати. Клевые парни, и идей у них завались! — челюсти парня быстро работали, поглощая кусок за куском. Он не замечал, как томатный сок течет по его пальцам.

Рей застонала. У неё было очень нехорошее ощущение от всей этой затеи. Особенно нервировал факт, что именно она косвенно станет причиной этого… этого!

— … и сообщество закатывает вечеринку на Хэллоуин в «Мудром Чарльзе». Рей, ты придешь?

— Что? — она встрепенулась, услышав голос Кэтрин над самым своим ухом. Оказывается, ей удалось пропустить всю восторженную и, судя по всему, очень длинную речь однокурсницы. Та обиженно взмахнула нарощенными ресницами, но снизошла и повторила краткую выжимку предыдущего монолога:

— Сообщество «Фи Бета Каппа» устраивает вечеринку совместно с братством «Пи Тау Сигма******». Ты понимаешь? Самые элитные братства открывают двери для простых смертных. Будет просто зашибись веселье! Вход только для аспирантов и магистров последнего года выпуска. И вот теперь я спрашиваю тебя — ты придешь?

— Не уверена, — пробормотала сбитая с толку Рей. Она никогда не стремилась очутиться в каких-либо сообществах или сестринствах, чураясь их безумных вечеринок, приколов и слишком хаотического образа жизни. В то время как её однокурсники сломя голову и с горящими от восторга глазами перебегали от одного братства к другому, она издалека с смотрела, как они вливают в себя литры алкоголя и отвязно веселятся, великолепно проводя молодость. О своих проблемах с сердцем Рей узнала только при поступлении. На первой же медкомиссии, когда за неё взялись специалисты с нормальным оборудованием. До этого её лишь раз в год осматривал обычный врач общей практики из бесплатной клиники в Джакку, делая лишь необходимые прививки. В Массачусетсе её огорошили этой новостью. Это был настоящий шок. Она отказывалась верить в свой диагноз вплоть до первого в своей жизни ЭХО. Врачи что-то говорили про недостаток фолиевой кислоты, генетический сбой, возможное тератогенное влияние каких-нибудь медикаментов. Говорили, что всё поправимо и операбельно. А она думала о матери, у которой вместо витаминов, нормальной еды и сна была лишь бутылка дешевого пойла и очередная грязная доза. Спасибо, хоть без ВИЧ обошлась. Тогда в Рей бушевала ненависть. Хотелось найти эту дрянь, не сделавшую аборт, и лично свернуть ей шею. Она отлично помнила, как весь вечер то рыдала на плече Финна, то кидалась вещами, а то просто сидела, безучастная ко всему. В тот день она впервые почувствовала уже не слабую ноющую боль в грудине, а навязчивое колотье. Ей стало до седых волос страшно. И никогда больше она уже не позволяла таких эмоций, враз отрезав себя от веселой студенческой жизни, куда так и не успела вступить.

— Да ладно тебе! Ты и так с нами никуда толком не ходишь, — не унималась рыжая. — Ну же, Рей! Это последний Хэллоуин до выпуска.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — неожиданно для самой себя она поддалась на уговоры. В конце концов, это и правда последний год.

— Круто! — Кэтрин стиснула её в объятиях, от чего Рей поморщилась. — Забыла сказать — это костюмированная вечеринка.

— О, нет…

— О, да! — рыжие волосы хлестнули её по щеке, когда однокурсница восторженно вскочила.

— Костюм студентки конечно же не принимается, — пробормотала скорее для себя, чем окружающим, Рей.

— Разумеется, — в тон ей отозвалась сидящая рядом Аннет.

Рей бросила взгляд на часы, висящие на противоположной стене и изображавшие все возможные виды пицц разом. Время консультации неумолимо приближалось, и надо было собираться.

— Что, могилку вырыла? — тихо съехидничал Тед, проследивший за её действиями. Стрелки часов уверенно показывали половину четвертого.

— Не успела, так как весь вечер подбирала слова для извинений, — она накинула пальто и заматывала свой исполинский шарф, поглядывая за окно. Там стремительно темнело из-за набежавших с океана тяжелых туч. Погода снова резко портилась, предвещая вечером туман и морось. Типичный Бостон, будь он проклят.

— Пепел не забудь, чтобы было что на голову сыпать, — крикнул ей в дорогу парень, разражаясь смехом от своей глупой шутки.

— Пошёл к черту, — беззлобно огрызнулась она в ответ и открыла дверь. Колокольчик тихо звякнул, а в теплый зал ворвались порывы ледяного ветра. Зажмурив глаза, Рей сделала шаг на улицу. Как же она ненавидела холод.

В лабораторию Хакса она добралась за считанные минуты, не желая ни секунды дольше положенного находиться на пронизывающих сквозняках. Из-за тесно расположенных зданий и узких проходов между ними, Вассар стрит в такие дни превращалась в одну сплошную аэродинамическую трубу. Хоть сейчас ставь сюда любую гоночную тачку и исследуй вокруг неё вихревые потоки.

— Хорошо, что ты пораньше пришла, — воскликнула Фазма. — Мне надо уходить, а у Рена ключа нет.

— Он ещё не появлялся? — Рей потянулась, складывая свою одежду на один из не сильно заваленных столов в самом дальнем углу. Кажется, у какого-то курса только что были лабораторные работы. В аудитории витал легкий аромат жженого пластика и нагретого металла. Она окинула взглядом комнату. — Надо бы уже прибраться здесь.

— Ты у него первая сегодня. И нет, не стоит. Иначе Хакс, когда вернется, ничего не найдет и будет бегать что курица с отрубленной головой.

Рей наконец-то обратила внимание на белокурую подругу и присвистнула.

— Куда это ты так вырядилась?

Фазма сегодня и правда выглядела сногсшибательно. Эта высоченная блондинка с умопомрачительными ногами могла сделать шикарную карьеру модели, но предпочла корпеть в лаборатории над очередной микросхемой. Как говорила она сама — её одинаково возбуждал секс с мужчиной и с микроконтроллером, потому что разницы между ними не было никакой. Если знать на какой конец подать напряжение.

— У меня сегодня свидание, — Фазма достала из кармана пальто помаду и огляделась в поисках зеркала. Сообразив, что здесь его отродясь никогда не было, она подняла телефон, разглядывая свое отражение.

— Очень рада за тебя, — искренне сказала Рей, присаживаясь на край стола.

— Да брось, свидания вслепую — не то, чем можно гордиться в моем возрасте, — пробормотала подруга, подправляя линию губ острым ногтем.

— Зато это хоть что-то! Посмотри на меня и запомни — не надо так, — она иронично показала на себя пальцами, приглашая оценить всю трагедию её личной жизни.

— Как давно у тебя никого нет? — небесно-синие глаза Фазмы уставились на неё.

— Год или около того, — Рей пожала плечами.

— Кошмар!

— Мне действительно не до отношений сейчас, — начала она, но сразу же подняла руку, останавливая реплику, готовую сорваться с губ её личной сводницы. Ей было известно всё, что Тарт могла сказать. В конце концов, этот диалог повторялся между ними с завидной регулярностью. — И дело не только в моем самочувствии. Я даже спать не успеваю, не то что на парней заглядываться.

Фазма подошла к ней и опустилась на стоявший рядом стул, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. Её лицо выражало неприкрытую тревогу, так что Рей невольно закатила глаза.

— Я. Не. Умираю.

— Но и не живешь, — белокурая прядка упала на лицо. От Фазмы очень вкусно пахло какими-то цветами. — Рей, посмотри на себя, что ты делаешь?

— Строю себе задел на будущее?

— Такими темпами, своё будущее ты встретишь в больнице на аппарате жизнеобеспечения, — кажется, подруга начинала злиться.

— Ты можешь предложить другой вариант? — Рей наконец-то тоже вышла из себя и соскочила со стола, отходя в самый дальний угол помещения. Её голос звучал громко и раздражённо. — У меня нет родителей, которые могли бы обо мне позаботиться год или два, пока я прохожу лечение. Кто будет меня кормить, одевать и оплачивать больничные счета? Вам всем нравится строить из себя заботливых друзей, ведь так просто постоянно вдалбливать мне в мозг, что я не справлюсь. И, черт вас всех побери, хоть один бы подошёл и сказал: да, Рей, тебе тяжело, но ты молодец! Ты справишься, я в тебя верю! Но вместо этого снова и снова вы строите печальные похоронные лица. Когда же вы поймете, что это мой единственный шанс пробиться хоть куда-то. Ваша жалость душит и нифига не помогает.

Она, наконец, выдохлась и замолчала, тяжело дыша и сдерживая злые слезы. Как она устала от всей этой надуманной заботы.

— Мне жаль, что ты так считаешь, — тихо и грустно произнесла Фазма после недолгого молчания.

— И мне. Но именно так это выглядит со стороны, — Рей вздохнула и улыбнулась через силу. — Иди уже, ты, кажется, спешила.

— Ох, — подруга подскочила и бросилась за своей сумкой.

Махнув на прощание рукой, она направилась к двери, где нос к носу столкнулась с профессором Реном.

— Кайло, — Фазма расплылась в улыбке и чмокнула мужчину в щёку.

— Отлично выглядишь, — в низком голосе Рена снова появилась та самая мягкость, услышанная впервые вчера днём. Рей постаралась, чтобы никто не заметил, как она закатила глаза.

— Ты, как всегда, сама галантность. Прости, убегаю. Ключ на столе Хакса, — с этими словами подруга выпорхнула из аудитории, и воцарилась тишина.

— Добрый вечер, профессор, — Рей решила подать сигнал о своём присутствии. Как она и думала, Рен не заметил, что она тоже здесь. При звуках её голоса он резко развернулся и уставился на неё пристальным немигающим взглядом.

— Вечер, мисс Тидо, — наконец поздоровался он. — Рад, что вы все же пересилили себя и не притащили с собой священника и саван.

Рей вспыхнула и опустила глаза, дрожащей рукой расправляя невидимые складки на своем платье.

— Профессор, я хотела… — начала было она, но Рен её перебил.

— У нас мало времени. Показывайте, что там у вас. Армитаж ввел меня в курс дела, но хотелось бы увидеть своими глазами.

Она колебалась ровно секунду, прежде чем спокойным шагом направиться к своему ноутбуку, лежащему под пальто. Это будет первый раз, когда кто-то кроме неё и Хакса увидит плод двухлетних трудов. Волновалась ли она? Черт побери, ещё как!

Тем временем профессор уселся за один из рабочих столов, стоявших по периметру аудитории. Ленивым жестом он отодвинул очередные пучки проводов и кейсы с деталями. Помедлив пару секунд, Рен протянул длинную руку, подхватывая ещё один стул и ставя его рядом с собой.

— Прошу, — он сделал приглашающий жест. Рей опустилась на предложенное ей место, чувствуя, как дрожат колени, и постаралась абстрагироваться от тепла, исходящего от её преподавателя. Рен всё ещё подавлял её. Сколько раз они вот так же сидели рядом с Хаксом, но никогда она не чувствовала себя столь скованно.

Открыв ноутбук, она запустила компилятор и начала:

— Моя программа создавалась для секвенирования ДНК молекул путём нанопор. Уникальность состоит в том, что она объединяет в себе все возможные варианты определения последовательности белков таким типом. Основная идея — в создании собственной библиотеки и возможности различать структуру белка по обрывкам и фрагментам… — её голос звучал ровно и размеренно. Руки машинально выделяли куски кода, указывая на комментарии и ловко пряча те моменты, разглашение которых не было согласовано с NASA. Рен внимательно смотрел в экран ноутбука, скрестив на груди руки и откинувшись на спинку слишком маленького для него стула. Она как раз перешла к описанию вариантов считывания сигнала с установки, когда профессор прервал её.

— Я так понимаю, предполагается автономное обучение программы для поиска схожих компонент и участков цепочек аминокислотной последовательности.

— Совершенно верно, — осторожно произнесла Рей, немного сбитая с толку неожиданностью вопроса.

— Покажите, — это был приказ, отданный холодным и жестким тоном.

— К сожалению, это невозможно, — Рей закусила губу, мысленно проклиная Хакса. Без его болтовни здесь явно не обошлось. Она терпеть не могла, когда ей так указывали, но понимала, что в данном случае просить смягчить тон бесполезно.

— Отчего же? — бровь профессора насмешливо поползла вверх.

— Я не вправе обсуждать этот вопрос с кем-либо, кроме моего руководителя и заказчика, сэр.

— А-а-а, — протянул Рен, вытягивая свои длинные ноги и касаясь нечаянно её голени. — Если вопрос в уровне допуска, то можете мне поверить, что ваши с Хаксом маленькие тайны слишком незначительны в масштабах моих задач.

Рей задохнулась от праведного гнева. Вот сучонок! Кем он себя возомнил, чтобы так пренебрежительно отзываться о её работе? Неимоверным усилием воли она взяла себя в руки, и опустила глаза в пол, чтобы не выдать переполнявшую её ярость. _Тактичность, вежливость, дистанция…_

— Я охотно вам верю, сэр, — процедила она. — Но у меня есть подписанный договор, и среди оговоренных лиц ваше имя не значится ни на одном из двадцати трех листов.

Сейчас Рей благодарила всех богов за то, что может так ответить. Злость злостью, но дело было вовсе не в том, имел Рен доступ или нет. Какая к черту разница, если ей просто нечего было показать. Все её попытки обуздать своенравную логику разбивались о камень недостаточного опыта. Именно этот кусок предполагал машинное обучение, специфику работы проклятого Кайло Рена. Разумеется, ему интересно взглянуть, как студентка справилась с задачей, ведь, он такое щелкал точно орешки за завтраком. Ну почему Хакс не мог держать язык за зубами? Зачем выбалтывал всё о проекте за бокалом какого-нибудь пива? Переживал? Хвастался? Стыд и злость нахлынули одновременно, но следующие слова профессора заставили пораженно взглянуть на него. Он будто читал мысли.

— Возможно, проблема в том, что вам нечего показать? — он неожиданно наклонился почти к самому её лицу, пытаясь что-то прочитать в удивленно распахнутых глазах. Рей была уверена, что там крупными буквами бежало слово «ПАНИКА».

Рен снова откинулся на спинку стула, отчего волосы беспорядочно рассыпались по плечам. Он задумчиво водил пальцами по подбородку. У Рей же пропал дар речи. Мысли разлетелись из головы, словно стая глупых голубей, оставив после себя редкостный погром и срач. Хакс вообще не имел права озвучивать из их работы больше, чем название проекта!

— Возможно, это и так… — начала было она, но преподаватель снова её перебил.

— Значит, вы признаете, что не справились? — ехидно протянул профессор. Казалось, он получает искреннее наслаждение, ставя её в патовую ситуацию.

— Я сказала «возможно». В любом случае, я не имею права посвящать вас в такие детали моей работы. Сэр.

Она старалась быть вежливой. Честное слово, она очень старалась держать себя в руках и не нахамить, глядя прямо в его лицо, искаженное мерзкой ухмылочкой. _Тактичность, вежливость, дистанция…_

— Хакс — неплохой электронщик, но программист из него никудышный. Никогда не думали сменить руководителя? — он сказал это так легко и непринужденно, что до неё не сразу дошёл смысл слов. Рей пораженно уставилась на мужчину, который равнодушно оглядывал аудиторию. Да весь пепел Ада ему в печенку! Одно дело, когда так шутит однокурсник, но из уст преподавателя это звучит почти кощунственно. Она почувствовала как последние крохи терпения и уважения к этому человеку растворяются в горечи от всей низости предложения. Это было уже за гранью добра и зла. Рен втыкал нож в спину своего друга и медленно поворачивал.

— Профессор Хакс вполне меня устраивает, — выдавила она сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ну разумеется, — скривился он. — Только вот его личные мотивы никак не помогут вам в будущем.

Рей удивленно моргнула. О чем это он?

— Я вполне способна сама разобраться со своими перспективами и не нуждаюсь в помощи кого бы то ни было. Даже профессора Хакса.

— Так ли это, мисс Тидо? Маленькая выпускница католического приюта, брошенная собственной матерью-наркоманкой. Девчонка, у которой из близких друзей только гомосексуалист-электронщик, вряд ли много знает о том, как устроена жизнь вне её стерильного мирка.

— Откуда вы знаете? — побелевшими губами спросила Рей, стискивая кулаки. Рен хищно усмехнулся, не сводя с неё пристального взгляда.

— Я многое знаю. Информация — это всего лишь набор нулей и единиц, ничего нового или секретного в них нет. Подумайте хорошенько, мисс Тидо, Армитаж Хакс хорош, вероятно, во многом. Но точно не поспособствует вашей карьере.

— И вы любезно предлагаете перебежать вам под крылышко? — она постепенно приходила в себя. Плевать, где он вычитал её биографию. Хоть вон украл личное дело из администрации университета.

— Заметьте, я не называл имён, вы всё решили сами. Но, в целом, почему бы и нет? — он картинно развел руками, показывая, будто и не рассматривал такой вариант. — Не хотите ли продолжить писать работу под моим руководством?

Рей устало прикрыла глаза. В данную секунду она настолько ненавидела этого человека, что еле сдерживалась, чтобы не залепить ему оплеуху. Так предавать собственного друга — это надо иметь потрясающий талант и наглость. Браво, профессор! Вы бьете очередной рекорд за звание Главного Мудака Земли.

— К сожалению, — её голос звучал прохладно и максимально равнодушно, — я вынуждена отказаться от столь заманчивого предложения.

— Могу я узнать, почему? — стало очевидно, что своих попыток переубедить её, Рен сегодня не оставит. Знать бы ещё, зачем ему это. Позлить Хакса? Вывести из себя Рей? Ведь не мог же он всерьез думать, что она в самом конце бросит своего руководителя, после трех лет их совместной работы. Или мог?

— Разумеется, профессор, — от приторности собственного тона Рей затошнило. — Я практически уверена в том, что несмотря на недостаток собственного опыта, разобраться с задачей не составит для меня труда. А вот вам, должно быть, будет чертовски сложно сосредоточиться хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительное время на моей работе. Вы ведь так легко меняете свои _увлечения_.

С этими словами она резко вскочила со стула, громко хлопая крышкой ноутбука. И, подхватив ни в чем неповинную технику, направилась за своим пальто. Её упрёк был несправедлив и оскорбителен, Рей прекрасно понимала это. Но слов обратно не вернешь, коли те сорвались с языка. Уже у самой двери она практически столкнулась с Реном, который, очевидно, встал следом за ней.

— Мы с вами ещё не закончили, мисс Тидо, — он наклонился к ней, и холодом его голоса можно было заморозить воду. Однако Рей была слишком зла, разочарована и растеряна, чтобы её могло остановить хоть что-то в этом мире. Она резко обернулась к нему, и взметнувшаяся вверх прядь каштановых волос хлестнула его по лицу. Видимо, было достаточно больно, Рен непроизвольно отшатнулся и выпрямился, уставившись на её растрепанную прическу.

— Вы, может быть, и нет, профессор, — тихо произнесла она, глядя в его наполненные гневом темные глаза. — Зато я точно закончила с вами. До свидания.

С этими словами она быстро вышла из аудитории, сдержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть со всей силы дверью. Она кипела от гнева всю дорогу до метро, пока боролась со шквалистым ветром, почти не замечая его. И лишь сидя в полутемном вагоне, Рей истерически хихикнула. Вот и извинилась…

Конец дня она провела в бесцельных шатаниях по квартире, вгрызаясь в любимое печенье Финна и рассыпая повсюду крошки. Одежда вновь пропахла профессорским парфюмом, и Рей судорожно пыталась избавиться от навязчивого аромата. Содрав с себя платье, она закинула его в корзину для белья и для надежности защелкнула крышку. Но приставучий флёр никуда не делся, словно въелся глубоко под кожу. Вымыв три раза руки и ополоснув лицо, Рей села на краешек ванной и горько рассмеялась. И как после всего случившегося идти к Рену на лекцию? Святые Небеса, она просто не представляла, что делать дальше.

Рей пыталась засесть за программу, но так и не смогла отвлечься от мыслей о случившемся в лаборатории. Да, брошенная в конце разговора фраза была ложью от начала и до конца, но и его поступок вызывал ярое отвращение. Как он мог так поступить со своим другом? Во все времена считалось низким, подлым и недостойным уводить учеников. А ещё перед ней встал не менее трудный вопрос — стоит ли говорить о случившемся Хаксу, и если да, то как? Ответа так и не сыскалось. Когда ближе к одиннадцати вечера вернулся Финн, Рей была настолько измотана, что просто без сил рухнула в кровать, проигнорировав любые попытки друга поболтать.

Выходные не принесли с собой ничего, кроме зыбкой тревоги, пронзительного ветра и редких туманов. Жизнь в «Такодане» шла своим чередом, и Рей была этому рада. Знакомая работа хорошо занимала мозг, отправляя все неуместные мысли и страхи на задворки сознания. Профессор Рен не появлялся и столик одиноко пустовал. Поблагодарив за это все высшие и низшие силы, Рей смогла спокойно обдумать неоднозначную ситуацию. И в результате пришла к выводу — Кайло Рен намеренно провоцировал её. Снова. Каждый чертов раз их разговор был умной и гадкой провокацией, чтобы вывести Рей из себя. Из вредности он делал это или с каким-то одному ему известным намерением — неважно. Ясно одно — Рей поступила непрофессионально и невоспитанно, переходя на личности и кидаясь несправедливыми, по большей части, обвинениями. Из любой ситуации всегда можно найти мирный выход, но именно с Реном у неё не получалось. И когда она успела стать такой грубиянкой? Кажется, счёт Рена к ней стремительно растет. И Бог его знает, как он заставит её расплачиваться.

В понедельник, последний в этом октябре, Рей устало опустилась на лекционную скамью, кладя голову на скрещённые руки. Сегодня (впрочем, как и вчера и, безусловно, завтра) она бы отдала что угодно, за возможность выспаться. Чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее она ненавидела первый день недели. После смен в клубе она почти не успевала отдохнуть, и тело мстило за это с особой изощренностью. К тому же лекция по силовой электронике, которая закончилась полчаса назад, была одной из самых нудных на ее памяти. Бесконечные схемы сливались перед ее сонными глазами в плотный поток черно-белых слайдов. Они сменяли друг друга и абсолютно не задерживались в ее голове, проносясь какими-то маловразумительными пятнами. Как она будет сдавать итоговый тест, оставалось загадкой. Рей криво усмехнулась, подумав, что это случится не иначе, как с божьей помощью.

Рядом с ней снова плюхнулся Тед и заговорщицки подмигнул. Рей застонала, предвидя очередное продолжение его безумной идеи, и не ошиблась.

— Я узнал, где он паркует тачку, — самодовольно прошептал ей однокурсник. На его бледном лице восторгом светились даже веснушки.

— Избавь меня от этого знания. Не хочу пойти как соучастница балагана, что ты затеял.

— Тидо, ты ничего не понимаешь в настоящей жизни Массачусетса! — обижено произнес он. Но быстро снова вернулся в свое возбужденное состояние. Рей даже подумала, не сдать ли его в лабораторию к ядерщикам — глядишь, Тед сможет совершить межпространственный переход от такого восторга*******. Додумать эту мысль ей не дало появление профессора Рена, как всегда в окружении стайки её однокурсниц. В голове проскочила веселая мысль, уж не караулят ли они его за каким-нибудь углом? Но тут в её сторону полетел презрительно-уничижительный взгляд карих глаз, и всё хорошее настроение улетучилось точно парниковый газ из заводской трубы. Кайло Рен ничего не забыл и ничего не простил. Рей вздохнула, чувствуя, как краснеют кончики её ушей. Она загнала себя в ужасную ситуацию. Рей не могла ни курс бросить, ни нормально разговаривать с профессором. Просто чёртов замкнутый круг. В Аду.

* * *

*TED (technology, entertainment, design; технологии, развлечения, дизайн) – вряд ли кто-то не слышал о TED, но если такие есть, то это организация, занимающаяся распространением уникальных идей. Каждый год выступить на конференции приглашаются знаменательные люди, которые могут открыть что-то новое для слушателей в любой из областей, от техники до искусства.

** Гугловская база статей по почти всем тематикам. Там собраны ссылки на различные научные журналы, как открытые, так и за платную подписку.

*** это нормальная практика, общаться через статьи, делиться своими рассуждениями. Такие опусы публикуют даже высокорейтинговые научные журналы.

**** Увы, подписка на почти все научные журналы платная. Обычно библиотекам университетов предоставляется бесплатный доступ с их IP, но попадаются редкие частные издательства, которые ориентированы только на узкую публику.

5* Наверное, самый известный хак МТИ. В 1994 году группа студентов ночью разместила на куполе главного здания корпус полицейской машины.

6* Два самых известных и престижных международных студенческих сообщества/братства. Попасть туда – высший пилотаж для любого студента.

7* Разумеется, Рей думает о переходе частицы в возбужденное состояние и обратно, когда та при этом скачет по энергетическим уровням.


	9. Chapter 9

[](https://sun1-16.userapi.com/dltZq_5fnZ9fFhA1wsSWzIb1DFZIeqKSJbE0BA/ZCy02jhT90M.jpg) [](https://sun1-20.userapi.com/y5TdVuxBsYCiHgVgeYUnzM4dlU47HFu9t9KPBA/F0O6C8DzwkA.jpg)

После лекции Рена в понедельник, Рей не переставала дрожать от страха, охреневая от собственного идиотизма. Даже под самой дурной травой, она не могла вообразить от себя такого хамства в разговоре с преподавателем. Но Рен… этот говнюк умудрялся из раза в раз выводить её на совершенно сумасшедший край откровенности. Вытаскивал самое дурное, старательно спрятанное по темным уголкам и ящикам. Она боялась реакции Хакса, боялась того, что ублюдок мог наплести ему. Господи, больше всего на свете Рей не хотела разочаровывать своего руководителя. У Рена был авторитет, власть и многолетняя дружба с Хаксом, у неё — слабые зачатки репутации. Шансов на благоприятный исход всего случившегося дерьма почти не оставалось.

Утро среды началось с телефонного звонка. Кто-то очень настойчивый пытался связаться с Рей, отчаянно желая получить порцию отборной ругани. Проморгавшись, она уставилась на настенные часы, которые показывали половину восьмого. О, Мачете убивает! Тем временем телефон исходил вибрацией где-то на полу. Не глядя опустив руку, Рей пыталась нащупать прохладный металл корпуса, однако, пальцы сомкнулись на пустоте. Пошарив для приличия по деревянным доскам настила, она со стоном перегнулась через край кровати. Навязчивое жужжание на несколько секунд прекратилась, чтобы зазвучать вновь и немного глуше, чем раньше. Похоже, кто-то очень спешил расстаться с жизнью. Пропажа обнаружилась далеко под кроватью, куда успела резво ускакать. Рей с трудом вскарабкалась обратно и упала на подушки, всматриваясь в горящий экран, где скользила надпись: «Армитаж Хакс». Под ложечкой отвратительно ёкнуло.

— Доброе утро, профессор, — пробормотала она в микрофон, пытаясь разбудить всё ещё дремлющий мозг. В трубке раздался резкий электронный голос, чьи взвизгивающие частоты больно резанули по ушам. Где-то объявляли посадку на рейс Бостон — Чикаго. Значит, Хакс только что прилетел.

— Рей, привет! — радиоволны лучились бодростью Армитажа, неутомимого жаворонка. — Прости, что так рано, но потом забегаюсь и точно забуду.

— Ничего страшного, сэр. Я слушаю, — осторожно произнесла Рей, предвкушая гневный разнос за свое хамство и непрофессионализм. Ах, ну и за недоделанную программу, разумеется.

— Я что сказать хотел, — голос преподавателя оставался удивительно радушен. — Зайди, пожалуйста, ко мне после пар. А то конференция на носу, а мы так толком и не обсуждали конечный доклад.

— Без проблем.

Матерь Божья! Он _ещё_ не знал? Или _уже_ знал, _но_ хотел убить её лично?

— Договорились.

И Хакс отключился, оставив Рей неизвестность, скрутившуюся в животе ядовитой змеей. Чёрт. Вот зачем в жизни появился Кайло Рен? Чтобы её коса нашла на его камень? Она со стоном скатилась с кровати, сунув ноги в неизменные вуки-тапочки. Следом Рей натянула линялую толстовку Финна, доходившую ей почти до середины бедра. Скрутив волосы в более или менее упорядоченное гнездо, она прямо так, с голыми ногами и в мохнатой обуви, вышла из комнаты. Видимо, зрелище получилось ещё то, потому что заспанный Финн сощурился и попытался вглядеться получше.

— Что, черт возьми, на тебе надето? — наконец выдал он, делая большой глоток кофе.

— Отвали, — пробормотала Рей, шаркая в ванную комнату. В этот ранний час ей было глубоко наплевать, что думают на счёт её внешнего вида остальные. Хотелось спать, есть и ещё раз спать.

— Э, нет, малышка. Так дело не пойдет, — парень явно хотел оседлать своего любимого конька и прочитать лекцию о важности стиля в жизни каждой женщины.

— Заглохни, — она не глядя выставила в его сторону руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

— Принцесса на горошине, — тяжело вздохнул Финн, понимая всю бесполезность своих попыток. Сейчас добиться какого-то другого внимания от подруги было попросту невозможно. Так что хлопок двери стал окончательной точкой в разговоре. Парень пробормотал: — Где же ты, верный принц, с железными нервами и стальными яйцами? Другие тут не справятся…

А Рей оперлась руками на холодный край раковины и прислонилась лбом к зеркальной поверхности навесного шкафчика.

_«Давай, тряпка! Перестань киснуть и соберись, наконец!»_ Она оглядела себя в отражении, где на бледном лице выделялись лихорадочно покрасневшие глаза. Великолепно, костюм вампира на ближайшую вечеринку ей уже гарантирован, и грима не надо. Осталось только прилепить клыки, и образ достоин подмостков Бродвея.

Почистив зубы и умывшись, Рей выползла из ванной и плюхнулась на стул напротив Финна. Машинально расчесывая длинные пряди, она равнодушно глядела на уминающего хлопья приятеля. Её собственный аппетит куда-то исчез.

— Хакс вернулся.

— Знаю. Лечу к нему сейчас, — Финн сноровисто разделывался с кукурузными колечками со вкусом яблока и корицы.

— А, так тебя тоже осчастливили с утра?

— Нет, он ещё вчера позвонил, — с набитым ртом пробормотал он. Рей заинтересованно следила за тем, как Финн пытается запихнуть в рот очередную ложку.

— Бог мой, да не спеши ты так!

— Не могу, опаздываю, — могучее глотательное движение вышло настолько шумным, что она поморщилась.

— Это-то как раз не новость…

— Завтракать будешь? — Финн уже закидывал пустую тарелку в раковину, на ходу допивая остатки теплого кофе.

— Позже, — отмахнулась Рей, чем вызвала недовольный взгляд своей личной няньки.

— Тебе надо больше есть.

Она закатила глаза.

— Обязательно, как только найду, где потеряла свой аппетит и запасную печень. Извини, но я не способна переварить такое количество сомнительной еды.

— Это органические хлопья! — возмутился друг, напяливая куртку и подхватывая изрядно потрепанный портфель. Нацепив свои кроссовки, он направился к выходу.

— Когда я слышу слово органика, то немедленно вспоминаю нефть, бензин и целую кучу полимеров. Тебе надо меньше читать всякую рекламу, Финн…

Она осеклась, услышав звук закрывшейся входной двери. Этот обормот просто проигнорировал нравоучения, решив убраться из квартиры как можно скорее. Рей вздохнула и отвернулась, когда послышался новый щелчок замка.

— Таблетки не забудь, — в проеме показалась голова приятеля, после чего снова скрылась, лишая последней возможности разразиться справедливой бранью. Рей с немой тоской какое-то время ещё пялилась на выкрашенную в темно-синий цвет дверь, мечтая о возвращении поганца. Всё было тщетно.

С усилием впихнув в себя целых пять ложек сладкого крошева, отдающего какой-то химией, Рей влезла в потрепанные джинсы и первый попавшийся свитер. Финн без сомнения отругал бы за такой внешний вид, но придумывать что-то более сложное или женственное сегодня не было ни сил, ни желания. Выйдя на улицу, Рей поплотнее закуталась в мягкую шерсть, пряча от холодного утреннего воздуха вмиг заледеневший нос. Воткнув наушники, она включила на телефоне плеер и окунулась в прохладную музыку U2. Боно душевно стенал, как он не может жить _с ней или без неё_ *, пока Рей запрыгивала в автобус, который должен был довезти её до метро. Право слово, не человек, а принцип неопределенности во плоти.

Длинное красное кирпичное здание номер двадцать пять по Картон стрит, в котором располагалась медицинская служба МТИ, ярким пятном выделялось на фоне серого неба. Стеклянная стена от самой земли до последнего этажа, заканчивалась такой же стеклянной башней и мягко подсвечивалась изнутри стандартным светом офисных ламп. Бросив взгляд на самый верх, Рей выдохнула и поднялась по ступеням, ведущим к двери-вертушке. В просторном холле она коротко поздоровалась с сестрами на ресепшене и направилась в левое крыло. Ей становилось не по себе всякий раз, когда она проходила здесь. Вот и сейчас, не успев дойти до лифтов, Рей начала испытывать нервозность. Стальные дверцы механической коробки открылись, выпуская ее, и она устремилась на третий этаж. Там, за штампованными однотипными дверями цвета венге находилось отделение физиотерапии. Нужный ей кабинет со светло-голубой табличкой, на которой светился номер комнаты, находился в самом конце длинного узкого прохода. Осторожно постучав, она просунула голову внутрь.

— Добрый день, доктор Чен, — Рей мягко поздоровалась с пожилым мужчиной, восседавшим в просторном бежевом кожаном кресле. Кайши Чен был маленьким и сухоньким человечком с совершенно седой головой. Кожа доктора казалась удивительно гладкой для его почтенного возраста, и Рей подозревала, что тут не обошлось без азиатской магии. — Вы сейчас свободны?

— А, мисс Тидо, — врач улыбнулся, ласково глядя на неё своими водянисто-карими глазами. — Хорошо, что вы пораньше. Заходите.

— Мне вечером на консультацию к руководителю, — Рей застенчиво улыбнулась, проходя в светлый кабинет. Персикового цвета жалюзи были закрыты, пропуская свет и окрашивая его в мягкие полутона. Было немного неудобно беспокоить своего врача вне назначенного времени, но и отменить ежегодный скрининг она не решилась.

— Всё бегаете, — покивал головой Чен, разом став похож на сувенирную фигурку из лавки китайского старьевщика.

— Это Массачусетс, — Рей развела руками, будто её слова объясняли всё. Но доктор понял.

— Конечно-конечно. Ну, рассказывайте, что у вас нового, а я пока позову Сару. Пусть поставит датчики.

Он нажал на кнопку вызова сестры, после чего обернулся к пациентке, расположившейся на небольшой банкетке около велотренажера.

— Да ничего особенного не произошло… — начала было она, но доктор Чен уже ловко соскочил с кресла и достал из нагрудного кармана маленький фонарик. Луч яркого света ударил Рей в глаза, и она невольно заморгала.

— Лекарства пьете?

— Да.

— И как?

— В этот раз лучше. Одышка почти ушла, стала меньше уставать и кашля нет больше.

— Простуды были?

— Пока везло.

Врач деловито осмотрел её горло, ощупал лимфоузлы и прослушал легкие, скривившись от знакомых шумов в её сердце.

— Ничего не случилось, говорите? А вот капилляры ваши считают иначе, — пробормотал он, беря в руки её кисть и осматривая просвечивающие вены. — Когда был приступ?

— С месяц назад, — сдалась Рей. — Не сильный, я просто перенервничала.

Их беседу прервало появление молоденькой пухлой медсестры, чьи огненно-рыжие завитушки волос торчали золотистым ореолом вокруг головы. На милом лице появилась радушная улыбка.

— Привет, Рей, — махнула рукой Сара, и повернулась к врачу. — На электрокардиограф, доктор Чен?

— Да, Сара. С нагрузкой сразу.

Медсестра деловито расставила ширму вокруг велотренажера, взглядом показав пациентке встать за неё. Очутившись под прикрытием белого щита, Рей стянула кофту и привычным движением задрала футболку, позволяя Саре закрепить на коже круглые датчики и защелкнуть на указательном пальце пульсометр.

— Ну, поехали, — пробормотала она, стоило Рей взгромоздиться на сидение и найти ногами педали. Кардиограф жужжал, осуществляя запись, она стремительно неслась на месте. Судя по встроенному в тренажер электронному табло, прошло не более пяти минут, прежде чем доктор Чен остановил её, но Рей уже тяжело дышала.

— Вы знаете, что я вам скажу, — маленькие глазки врача внимательно следили за девушкой. Спустя пару минут, она устало опустилась на стул напротив него.

— Главное, чтобы пока не становилось хуже…

— Однако становится, мисс Тидо, — перебил её врач. — Не может не становиться. Сделай вам операцию во младенчестве — вы бы и проблем сейчас не знали. А по итогу, мы теряем столь драгоценное время.

— Я понимаю, — пробормотала Рей, упрямо закусывая губу.

— Не буду врать, меня настораживает та нагрузка, которую вы на себя взвалили. Аритмия растет, и боли будут усиливаться, — он положил руки на стол и сцепил короткие пальцы в замок.

— Это последний год, сэр. Потом станет легче.

— Зная вас, мисс Тидо, я очень в этом сомневаюсь. Будет счастьем, когда через пару лет вы созреете для операции, кто-нибудь еще согласится её провести на таком сердце.

— Я понимаю, — снова произнесла она, кивая. А доктор Чен устало вздохнул.

— Всё что я могу — настоятельно рекомендовать вам побольше отдыхать. И было бы неплохо пройти комплексное обследование в ближайшее время. Ваша расширенная страховка это покрывает.

— Хорошо, — ещё один покорный кивок.

— Рей! Это не шутки, ты можешь не выдержать. Сердце может не выдержать. Ты понимаешь это?

— Конечно, доктор Чен.

И вот опять… Снова и снова её убеждают в том, что она не справится. Раз за разом подрывают веру в свои силы, но она так просто не сдастся. Друзья и врачи словно сговорились утопить своей тревогой, а всего лишь надо хоть одно ободряющее слово от них, чтобы задышалось чуть-чуть легче. Но нет, они могли дать только очередную порцию бессмысленной жалости и опасений, погребая её словно под толщей земли. Ни одной искры надежды, ни единого звука, чтобы смело взглянуть вперед. К черту! Ей надо потерпеть до конца мая, а потом экзамены, защита и всё закончится. Рей с ещё большим упрямством выпрямилась, избегая смотреть в глаза доктору Чену.

— Идите, мисс Тидо, — безнадежно вздохнул врач. — И подумайте насчёт обследования.

— Хорошо, сэр. До свидания.

Рей затворила за собой дверь и обессиленно прислонилась к прохладной стене. Отчаяние подкатывало к горлу, вызывая резкий кислый привкус во рту. Хотелось, словно маленькой девочке, сесть посреди коридора и разреветься. Но нельзя, у неё нет права сдаться на финишной прямой, как бы ни хотелось послать всё очень далеко. С трудом отлепившись от стены, Рей выпрямилась и зашагала в сторону лифта. Жалеть себя можно бесконечно, но куда сложнее этого не делать.

Практикум по Вычислительной Технике у профессора Матсу был одним из немногих, где она могла просто насладиться учебой. Преподаватель не перегружал их контрольными или проектами, упирая на их сознательность. Однако сегодня каждый из группы получил довольно сложный самостоятельный проект, дабы научиться работать в программах. Разумеется, это вызвало нешуточные стенания у студентов, размякших от сострадательного обращения.

— Я что-то пропустила, или в сутках появился двадцать пятый час? — жаловалась Мел. Сегодня у них не было лекции Рена, так что девушка выглядела обычно. В волосах снова поселился сломанный стилус, драные джинсы болтались на стройных ногах, а мешковатая куртка скрывала не менее объемный худи. Постоянные преображения однокурсниц из типичных ботанов в доморощенных женщин-вамп порядком забавляли Рей. Но профессор Рен, по всей видимости, находил это вполне милым. И встречаясь в коридорах с любой из их ипостасей, с удовольствием и даже по-своему галантно беседовал с девушками, чуть ли не пищащими от восторга.

Их группа полным составом шла по коридору в сторону выхода из Комптоновской лаборатории. Она располагалась в равнодушной серой коробке, которая даже сквозь фотофильтры не могла сравниться с архитектурой кампуса Исследовательской Лаборатории Электроники. Здание, где Рей проводила свои расчёты, словно выплеснулось из сомнительных фантазий футуриста — зубчатая крыша над главным входом и сами стены выглядели нагромождением огромного детского конструктора.

— Святые позитроны, — тем временем откликнулся Тед, шедший позади неразлучной троицы, Мел, Аннет и Кэтрин. — Ты забыла, где находишься? Ты же в МТИ, где суммарный вес мозгов преподавательского состава настолько огромен, что искривляет пространство и время**. Здесь не то, что в сутках более двадцати четырёх часов, здесь и короткий переход между корпусами надо совершать в гиперпрыжке. Как ты доучилась до шестого курса без этих жизненно необходимых знаний?

— Ах, отвали, Тед, — отмахнулась Аннет. — А если серьезно, то я понятия не имею, когда всё успеть. Мой выпускной проект подозрительно напоминает неопределенность: я понятия не имею, когда и как его закончу.

— Все рождественские праздники придётся корпеть над заданиями, вместо отдыха, — подхватила Кэтрин.

— Спокойно, дамы, — бледное лицо Теда аж разрумянилось от удовольствия. — Я знаю, как облегчить ваши жизни. Хотя бы по одному из предметов.

Он резко остановился, вынудив затормозить всех остальных, и театральным жестом достал из кармана куртки серебристую флешку. Она была подозрительно похожа на…

— Ты спер её у профессора Матсу?! — Рей не могла поверить своим глазам.

— Не «спер», а взял на время, Тидо, — надулся парень. — Я сейчас быстро всё скопирую и верну в целости и сохранности. У него через пару занятие у архитекторов.

— Ну и зачем ты это сделал? — устало спросила она.

— У него там не только наши задания, но и шедевры прошлых выпускников. Если даже и не совпадают с теми, что он раздал сегодня, то можно хотя бы взять за основу. Будет шустрее.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Видел сегодня, когда он при мне открывал свой ноутбук. У него так папки и называются: «Задания», «Прошлые работы» и тому подобное. Старик явно привык хранить всё в одном месте.

— Какие шансы, что он не обнаружит пропажу до начала следующего занятия?

— Если всё сделать быстро и чисто, то не заметит, — с этими словами Джефферс подошёл к одному из подоконников, тянувшихся вдоль всего коридора, и открыл ноутбук, который до этого нёс подмышкой.

— Не нравится мне это, — пробормотала Рей.

— Так, отставить панику на корабле, — браво усмехнулся он и вставил флешку в разъем. Все немедленно окружили парня, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит. Тед открыл проводник и занёс курсор над эмблемой съемного носителя. Глаза молодого человека горели огнем кладоискателя. — Момент истины!

— Позёр, — со смешком пробормотал коренастый Алан, которому почти ничего не было видно.

Двойной щелчок и… И система выдала окошко с требованием пароля.

— Вот дерьмо! — в сердцах воскликнул стоявший рядом Джереми, а Рей лишь щелкнула языком, не зная, как относиться к произошедшему. С одной стороны, пример чьей-нибудь работы уж точно не будет лишним, хотя бы для успокоения собственных нервов. С другой, то, каким образом её однокурсник решил облегчить себе существование, неприятно коробило жизненные приоритеты.

— Не ругайтесь, мистер Ли, — проскрежетал за их спинами старческий голос, и все десять человек, как по команде, подпрыгнули от неожиданности. Рей резко обернулась, увидев позади себя профессора Матсу. Кустистые брови старого самурая были насуплено сдвинуты, но глаза поблескивали огоньком веселья. — А я всё гадал, решитесь вы или нет?

— Профессор, я… не… — Тед пытался промямлить что-то в свое оправдание, но не смог ничего придумать. Рей закусила губу, стараясь не рассмеяться. Вся ситуация была настолько нелепа, что она просто диву давалась. Без пяти минут дипломированные магистры одного из самых престижных вузов страны и мира, стояли, точно зеленые первокурсники, попавшиеся на списанной домашке.

— Вы не будете возражать, если я заберу обратно свою флешку? — всё так же невозмутимо продолжил Матсу. — Хотелось бы поработать, пока есть время.

— Д-да, конечно, профессор, — Тед судорожно пытался выдернуть злополучный носитель из гнезда, но вместо этого чуть не снес свой ноутбук на пол. Наконец, он сумел совладать со скользким металлическим корпусом. — Вот. Извините.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Джефферс. Всё в порядке, — пожилой преподаватель продолжал блаженно улыбаться, глядя на донельзя смущенного студента. — В следующий раз, просто попросите.

— Что? — не понял Тед. Если честно, и Рей не сразу поняла, что имел в виду Матсу. Но следующие слова поразили даже тех, кто не сильно вслушивался в беседу, трясясь от страха из-за возможных последствий.

— Просто попросите примеры работ. Это же не запрещено, — пожал плечами профессор и, развернувшись, медленными шаркающими шагами двинулся в сторону лестницы.

В коридоре воцарилась благоговейная тишина. Наконец, первым отмер Ли, запуская пятерню в свои каштановые волосы.

— Это просто пиздец какой-то, — выдохнул он. Из уст правильного ботаника это прозвучало почти как трубы Судного Дня.

— Тс-с-с, — шикнула на него Аннет и для верности пихнула парня локтем в бок. Профессор ещё недостаточно далеко отошёл и было бы неприятно, услышь он их разговоры. Наконец, чуть сгорбленная спина, затянутая в обыкновенный серый джемпер, скрылась на лестничном пролете. Раздался звук удара и обиженный вскрик.

— Черт, Мел! Больно же! — кажется, блондинка залепила Теду хороший подзатыльник.

— Ты конченный идиот, Тед Джефферс! А что если он сейчас пойдет и доложит на нас всех декану?

— Ну, тогда вопрос «как всё успеть» отпадёт сам собой, — пробормотал парень, потирая ушибленную голову.

— Нет, ну что за дебил! — Мел круто развернулась и бросилась прочь по коридору.

— Рей, — окликнула её обеспокоенная Кэтрин, — как ты думаешь, доложит Матсу или нет?

— Не думаю, — она покачала головой. — Я полагаю, он намеренно провоцировал тебя, Тед.

— Вот ведь… старый хрыч!

Рей только и могла, что закатить глаза. Она действительно не думала, что профессор Матсу доложит на них. В конце концов, во время разговора только она не смотрела в пол и видела эти глаза, полные ехидного веселья.

Лабораторию Хакса заполонили студенты, и Рей немного опешила, по привычке ввалившись без стука. Кажется, пора завязывать с таким поведением, до добра оно её точно не доведет. В глубине аудитории в три погибели склонилась Фазма, что-то втолковывая молодому парню за одним из компьютеров. Судя по тому, что Рей успела заметить на экранах мониторов, сейчас страдал третий курс. Аспирантка обернулась на звук открывшейся двери и, улыбнувшись, кивнула на дверь кабинета. Профессор был на месте. Стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, Рей прокралась в помещение на противоположном конце лаборатории.

— А! Вот и ты! — Хакс выглядел отдохнувшим. Видимо, поездка в Даллас оказалась на редкость удачной. Он сидел за своим столом и работал над каким-то документом.

— С возвращением, профессор, — вымученно улыбнулась она, уже с порога ожидая разочарованных взглядов. Но вместо этого руководитель что-то спокойно и сосредоточенно печатал на компьютере.

— Благодарю. Как прошла твоя консультация? — он по-прежнему не отрывался от монитора и не видел, как побледнела Рей.

— Эм-м-м, — она честно пыталась подобрать слова, чтобы описать произошедшее. Это было… грубо? Невоспитанно? Совершенно неприемлемо? А если честно, то просто отвратительно мерзко с её стороны… Пока Рей предавалась размышлениям и воспоминаниям об одном из самых позорных дней её жизни, Хакс наконец-то оторвался от работы и удивленно взглянул на студентку.

— Рей, с тобой всё хорошо? Кайло сказал, что он безбожно опоздал, и вам не хватило времени досконально всё обсудить. Но увиденное ему понравилось…

Что?! Потолок качнулся вперед-назад и замер. Хакс говорил что-то ещё, но она его не слышала. В ушах перепуганной совой метались слова об опоздании. Кто опоздал? Куда? Когда?! Судорожно пытаясь осознать сказанное, Рей заставила себя обратить внимание на профессора.

— …он остался доволен твоей работой. Конечно, это был бы не Кайло, упусти он возможность внести парочку правок. Я потом покажу, где. Рена, как всегда, озарило уже где-то посреди другой консультации, а твоего номера телефона у него нет. Так что мне придётся попытаться донести его светлую мысль самостоятельно, — Армитаж потешно скривился. Рей попыталась выдавить из себя улыбку, так и не поняв, послушались мышцы лица или нет.

Итак, Рен ничего не сказал. Мало того, он намеренно соврал другу, виртуозно выдумывая на ходу так, что не осталось даже намёка на произошедшее. Зачем? Зачем он сделал это? У него была потрясающая возможность отомстить глупой зарвавшейся девчонке, которая нахамила и оскорбила, опять свалившись в выяснение личной жизни. Боялся, что всплывёт его предложение сменить руководителя? Ей Богу, осталось только обвинить профессора в трусости, и она выбьет страйк. Это смешно, даже нелепо. У профессора не было никаких причин надеяться на её благоразумие и вежливость, было же очевидно, что она сдаст его Хаксу. Раз уж повела себя как стерва при нём, то вряд ли остановится без него. И тем не менее, он соврал. Вдохновенно и находчиво. Придумал историю про свое опоздание, даже не Рей, подчистил хвосты, притворившись, будто не знает её номера. И что ей теперь делать? Боже… И неужели Рен действительно успел что-то запомнить в тех кусках кода, которые со скоростью кинопленки мелькали перед глазами? Да, что же он за человек-то такой?..

— Рей? — кажется, Хакс уже не первый раз звал её, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Простите, профессор, я задумалась… — лишь бы не спросил над чем, мозг выкинул белый флаг и с позором сдался. Рей не могла ни придумать что-то вразумительное, ни правду сказать. Она же не самоубийца. К счастью, преподаватель внял мысленным мольбам.

— Да я уже понял. Давай, покажу, что Кайло сказал поменять.

Она наклонилась за своей сумкой с ноутбуком, когда её настигли следующие слова:

— Кстати, ты не спрашивала у него по поводу своей проблемы с базами? — рука Рей на секунду дрогнула, но затем уверенно, как ни в чем и не бывало, выудила металлический корпус ноутбука.

— Нет… как-то к слову не пришлось, — _«Ещё бы…»_

— Жаль, потому что время поджимает.

— Я справлюсь сама, профессор, — с нажимом произнесла она.

— Мне понятна твоя профессиональная гордость, Рей, — Хакс устало взглянул на неё. Кажется, он уже отчаялся убедить внезапно столь строптивую ученицу упростить себе жизнь. — Но надо быть немного более благоразумной, ведь ты всё ещё студентка. Помощь других преподавателей естественна, да и Рен лучший в своей…

— Дело не в этом, — раздраженно произнесла она и немедленно прикусила себе язык. Рей посмотрела на свои руки, вцепившиеся в бездушный кусок алюминия, и обдумывала, как теперь выкручиваться. — Не только в его профессиональных качествах.

— Тогда в чем? — зеленые глаза удивленно уставились на неё, ожидая пояснений. Но Рей молчала, не представляя, как можно объяснить всё то, что происходит между ней и профессором Реном. Да и стоит ли вообще. Они оба уже наворотили таких дел, что признаваться хоть в одном было до неприличия стыдно.

— Уважение такого человека, как профессор Рен, стоит довольно дорого, — принялась она судорожно сочинять на ходу. Впервые Рей пожалела, что не умеет, как некоторые, складно врать. — У меня была возможность ознакомиться с его…

— Что именно ты читала? — неожиданно резко и скороговоркой перебил её Хакс, и теперь Рей удивленно смотрела на преподавателя. Он выглядел определенно нервозно. Что происходит?

— Ну… — растерялась она. — Мне попалось несколько статей, из тех, что были в свободном доступе. Посмотрела его выступление на TED…

Рей с ещё большим недоумением наблюдала, как расслабляется профессор. Ого… кажется, она не единственная, кому есть, что скрывать в своем прошлом. Святой Боже, это интригует!

— Да, Кайло тогда здорово выступил, — Хакс взъерошил волосы, улыбаясь каким-то воспоминаниям. — Правда, после этого в прессе поднялась такая волна паники из-за мнимой осознанности населения… Ну, ты понимаешь, всем было всё равно, пока их не ткнули носом. Так Пентагон даже попытался наложить запрет на его публичные выступления и изъять все записи.

— Серьезно? — её брови взлетели вверх. — И чем всё закончилось?

Мужчина рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Тем же, чем и всегда. Это видео сутки крутилось на Таймз Сквер. Как понимаешь, после этого любые дальнейшие действия уже бессмысленны.

— И ему сошло с рук? Ведь это он сделал, так?

— Разумеется, это был Кайло, — широкая ухмылка появилась на бледном лице. Хакс ловко уводил беседу от своих подозрительных вопросов. — Не спорю, чувство юмора у него специфическое, но дело своё делает. У Кайло с оборонщиками довольно специфические отношения. Они нужны друг другу, они знают об этом, и потому их переполняет взаимная ненависть. До восьмидесяти процентов всех их грантов по умолчанию достаются Рену, взамен он отказывается от любых дальнейших притязаний на свои разработки.

— Рабство чистой воды! — шокировано прошептала Рей. — Это ведь плод интеллектуальной деятельности, гордость любого ученого!

— Плевал он на мелочное тщеславие, — Хакс закинул руки за голову и откинулся на высокую спинку рабочего кресла. — Рен свято уверен, что идеи нельзя держать в себе, ими нужно делиться. А на чье имя будет записан патент, его не волнует совершенно.

— Искусство ради искусства.

— Точно, — мужчина с хрустом потянулся. — Так, давай я покажу, что надо переделать.

Рей открыла ноутбук, и Хакс погрузился в пространные объяснения, пытаясь своим языком передать изначально явно более содержательную мысль профессора Рена. Удивительно, но она прекрасно поняла, что тот хотел изменить. Рей смотрела на свой код и поражалась — как ей самой не пришло это в голову?

Тридцать первое октября выдалось сухим, солнечным и неожиданно почти по-зимнему морозным. В холодном воздухе дыхание застревало призрачным облачком тумана, не спеша рассеиваться в легком утреннем ветре. Рей сидела в кофейне Себастьян, расположенной напротив Института Изучения Рака имени Дэвида Коха, поставив стакан с соком на коховскую брошюру о вреде курения и делала бумажный самолетик из салфетки с фирменной надписью: «Кох кафе». Помещение, по случаю праздника, было украшено кривыми летучими мышами и пластиковыми тыквами. Но мысли Рей были далеки от веселого настроения студентов, гомонящих в бистро.

Реакция Хакса и последовавший странный обеспокоенный вопрос не давал ей покоя два дня. Придя домой, Рей снова попыталась найти какую-нибудь информацию о Кайло Рене. Но добилась лишь возросшего градуса удивления. Спустя час поиска, возникало ощущение, что без сомнения одаренный с детства профессор осознал свою исключительность лишь в шестнадцать лет. Именно с этого возраста начинались первые упоминания его имени в сводках газет как нового чемпиона города по спортивному программированию, лауреата молодежной премии МТИ etc. Дальше Рен появлялся довольно регулярно, мелькая то там, то тут на различных олимпиадах и конференциях. И чем старше становился, тем заметнее делались его успехи. Но всё, что было с ним до шестнадцати лет, оставалось покрыто мраком. Рей даже невольно подумала, не свалилось ли очередное яблоко на голову профессору, раз в нём столь внезапно проснулась тяга к программированию. Однако сразу откинула подобные мысли. В Америке бы сразу наснимали кучу передач, вроде той, где рассказывалось про девочку-полиглота, пережившую клиническую смерть. Нет, дело было в другом. А ещё оставался таинственный Бен Соло, который всплывал точно потерянный брат-близнец из индийского кино. Каждый раз, когда она пыталась копнуть чуть глубже, то натыкалась на его имя. Жаль, не было фотографий этого братца, и это тоже было странно. Мистер Соло исчезал из любых сводок за год до появления в них Рена. Но это, как раз не удивляло, переходный возраст — дело тонкое.

И вот сейчас Рей сидела в кофейне и в очередной раз просматривала новостную подборку двадцатилетней давности, когда рядом с ней примостился вездесущий Тед.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она, не поднимая головы от светящегося экрана.

— Тидо, ты ослепла? — парень изумленно посмотрел на неё и воздел руки к небу в молитвенном жесте. — Вырвись уже из Матрицы и взгляни на мир Божий!

Видя непонимание на лице однокурсницы, он молча встал, обошёл сзади и обеими руками повернул её голову в направлении больших панорамных окон, что полностью заменяли одну из стен. Прямо перед ними раскинулась залитая солнечным светом Мэйн стрит, вдоль которой стояли припаркованные автомобили. В следующее мгновение Рей почувствовала, как ладони немедленно вспотели, потому что одной из этих машин был до кровавых слез знакомый черный матовый монстр. Судя по всему, профессор только что приехал. Она видела, как погасли габаритные огни и поднялась одна из странных крылатых дверей.

— Зашибись тачка, — прошептал рядом с ней Тед, не менее завороженно наблюдавший за происходящим на улице.

Рей хотела что-то сказать, но тут показалась могучая фигура Рена. Он стоял вполоборота с идеально прямой спиной, ленивым движением опуская дверь. На правой руке неожиданно блеснули часы, а небрежно уложенные волосы в контрастной тени молодых деревьев снова казались абсолютно черными. Он был одет в один из своих неизменных умопомрачительных костюмов. Рей заметила черный джемпер вместо рубашки, появившийся не иначе как по причине резко наступивших холодов. Это смотрелось… ну, потрясающе. В руках его были кожаные перчатки, которые Рен немедленно натянул, передернув плечами от прохладного ветра. Солнцезащитные очки он небрежным жестом снял и спрятал в нагрудном кармане.

— Слюни подбери, — послышался тихий насмешливый голос рядом с ней. Рей тряхнула головой, словно возвращаясь из далекой галактики. Она что… только что с открытым ртом пялилась на своего профессора словно идиотки-однокурсницы? Какой стыд. Внимательный Тед, разумеется, не упустил возможности подколоть подругу: — Надо же. Даже Тидо, достойнейшая из достойных, не устояла перед горящей порочностью и чем-то там развевающимся.

— Заглохни, — буркнула она, утыкаясь обратно в ноутбук и пытаясь скрыть свою растерянность. — Не на тебя же пялиться.

— Да куда уж мне… Интересно, что он здесь делает так рано?

— Не поверишь, но это меня не интересует совершенно.

— Но так даже лучше, — Тед не слушал её, поглощенный своими идеями. — Так, Тидо, надо звякнуть!

— Что?

— Хак, Тидо, хак! — он посмотрел на неё будто перед ним сидела полнейшая идиотка. В принципе, она, наверное, так и выглядела, пока с открытым ртом пялилась на своего преподавателя. Но тут слова Теда, наконец, дошли до всё ещё замутненного гормонами разума.

— Да ты это всерьез! — обомлела Рей. — Я думала, ты шутишь.

— Наивная простота, — вздохнул парень и поднёс телефон к уху. — Хэй, Сэм! Объект на месте, можно начинать… Да… На Мэйн стрит, напротив кофейни Себастьян. Всё, жду вас тут.

Он завершил вызов, а Рей смотрела на него и все не могла поверить.

— Ты больной придурок, — протянула она то ли восторженно, то ли удивленно.

— Садись на лекции поближе к окну, будет самый крутой вид, — подмигнул он ей вместо ответа.

Не желая дальше участвовать в фарсе, что развернется здесь с минуты на минуту, Рей собрала свои вещи и отправилась в лабораторию биоинженерии. У неё было очень нехорошее предчувствие о надвигающемся дерьме.

Раздраженная и разочарованная очередной неудачей с программой, Рей зашла в аудиторию и сердито глянула на весело сигнализировавшего Теда. Парень пристроился у самого большого окна и радушно указал ей на пустой соседний стул. Смирившись с неизбежностью, она села рядом с ним, доставая тетрадь и открывая ноутбук.

— Когда это случится? — еле слышно спросила она.

— Ближе к концу, — так же тихо откликнулся парень. Рей хотела уточнить к концу чего, но не успела. Дверь в лекторий открылась, впуская Мел и Аннет, следом вошел Рен, и занятие началось.

Ей казалось, что пытка неизвестностью тянется вечность. Она то и дело бросала взгляд в правый верхний угол экрана, проверяя сколько осталось до конца лекционного кошмара. Рей старалась держаться обычно, но несколько пристальных взглядов, брошенных на неё профессором, отчего-то не внушали оптимизма. Хотя нельзя было исключать, что это все плод её паникующего мозга. Но вот, за пять минут до конца занятия, на экране ноутбука Теда мигнуло, а затем сразу пропало сообщение. И почти мгновенно со стороны лекторской кафедры раздался стандартный звуковой сигнал смс.

— Прошу прощения, — Рен прервал свои объяснения, доставая уже знакомый Рей телефон и вглядываясь в экран.

Профессор на одну тяжелую минуту застыл, вновь и вновь пробегая глазами по сообщению. И ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, когда телефон в его руках снова пиликнул. Наконец, Рен оторвался от созерцания неведомого текста, выключил звук и положил аппарат на стол.

— Сигналка, — одними губами произнёс Тед, но Рей поняла.

Разумеется, в такой машине просто обязана стоять спутниковая сигнализация, и сейчас профессора заваливало автоматическими сообщениями. С машиной происходило что-то неизвестное. К чести их преподавателя, он совершенно не обращал внимания на беззвучно вспыхивавший экран телефона, невозмутимо вернувшись к чтению лекции. Рей уже было подумала, что на этом всё сейчас и закончится, но как же жестоко она ошибалась. Едва не вскрикнув от испуга, когда острый локоть Теда врезался в ребра, она повернулась к парню, да так и застыла. Очередной пристальный взгляд в её сторону остался незамеченным.

Развернувшееся за окном зрелище потрясало своими масштабами. Даже с первого этажа, где располагалась аудитория, было всё отчетливо видно. Расширившимися от шока глазами Рей наблюдала, как по дороге мимо них медленно проплывает ренов автомобиль, почти не касаясь колесами земли. Но вовсе не это внушало ужас. В аудитории раздался многоголосый удивленный вздох, привлекая к себе внимание преподавателя. Лекция прервалась сама собой. Словно единый организм, головы однокурсников повернулись в сторону больших окон, и по рядам пробежал первый смешок. Не сдержавшись, Рей бросила взгляд на Рена. Тот медленно подошёл к оконному проему, наблюдая за происходящим. Его лицо было спокойно, лишь черная бровь удивленно взлетела вверх.

Тем временем машина достигла того расстояния, с которого стала полностью видна конструкция над ней. И Рей еле смогла сдержать нервный хохот. Горделиво и величаво, высоко в воздухе и строго над крышей автомобиля парила гигантская маска Дарта Вейдера. Огромный воздушный шар был настолько велик, что занимал всю ширину улицы между кампусами. Вокруг него на разной высоте парили более мелкие шарики в виде имперских истребителей и бесчисленных Звезд Смерти. Их было так много, что вся махина напоминала движущееся черно-стальное чудовище. Но вот, странная процессия остановилась напротив главного входа в здание Фэйрчайлд. Под громкий смех и улюлюканье всей улицы на черном матовом боку Мерседеса загорелась алая надпись, сделанная явно с помощью лазерно-световой установки: _«Ваш шаттл подан, Лорд Вейдер!»_

Хохот прохожих достигал их даже сквозь плотно закрытые пластиковые окна. Рей, титаническим усилием подавив улыбку, огляделась. Из её однокурсников не смеялись только Мелани, Аннет и Кэтрин, по всей видимости, прекрасно осведомленные, чья это машина. Девушки пребывали в состоянии легкой паники. Она снова повернула голову, любуясь фантастическим зрелищем. Рядом надрывал животик Тед.

— Представление окончено. Встретимся в понедельник, — внезапно раздался равнодушный голос Рена.

Он отвернулся от окна, медленно обводя взглядом студентов и задерживая внимание на Рей. Ощущение близкой расправы снова возникло внутри, но она спокойно посмотрела ему в глаза. Какое-то время они играли в молчаливые гляделки, но затем Рен первый разорвал контакт, беря в руки телефон со стола. Рей выдохнула и начала собираться, попутно отмечая, что все уже давно оказались на улице, разглядывая новый массачусетский хак.

— Ладно, до встречи на вечеринке, — шепнул ей Тед и унёсся прочь из лектория.

Рей уже накидывала на плечи пальто, когда её остановили.

— Мисс Тидо, задержитесь, пожалуйста.

Сердце трепыхнулось и рухнуло в район коленей, почти не подавая признаков жизни. Ноги враз стали ватными, а в ушах зазвенело, но она спокойно поправила растрепавшиеся волосы, подхватила сумку и подошла к профессору. Знакомый запах снова накрыл её, унося мысли прочь. Рей сделала осторожный вдох, прежде чем открыть рот.

— Да, сэр? — она вопросительно взглянула на него и чуть не отшатнулась. Под бешеным взглядом профессора плавились стены, а наигранное равнодушие рассыпалось, точно потрескавшаяся краска. Краем уха она услышала, как за последним студентом закрылась входная дверь, и стало очень тихо.

Какое-то время он молча уничтожал её нервные клетки, затем скрестил руки на груди и уселся на край своего стола. Судя по всему, Рен хотел, чтобы их глаза находились на одном уровне, но всё равно был слишком высок.

— Мисс Тидо, — ровно начал он, ничем не показывая бушующие внутри него адские костры, — я знаю, что вы причастны к этому недоразумению. А потому пока что по-хорошему прошу — назовите имена тех, кто это сделал.

Он махнул рукой в район окна, и Рей непроизвольно взглянула на колышущуюся на ветру голову Темного Лорда.

— Могу я узнать, сэр, на чём основана ваша уверенность? — она с усмешкой уставилась на преподавателя. Неужели он всерьез думал, что на Рей подействуют такие эфемерные обвинения?

— Я не обязан объяснять вам это, — прорычал он, расцепляя руки и сжимая правую ладонь в кулак. Кажется, терпение стремительно покидало профессора Рена, а первые ядовитые языки опасности поползли вверх.

— Равно как и я не считаю себя обязанной говорить вам что-либо, сэр. Вы заблуждаетесь, считая, что сможете меня запугать, — всё так же ехидно протянула она. — Даже сумей вы доказать…

Но договорить ей не дали. Резким стремительным движением оторвавшись от стола, Рен в один шаг очутился рядом с ней. Пальцы грубо схватили её за подбородок, вынуждая задрать голову и посмотреть в почти черные глаза. И вот сейчас Рей почувствовала, как накрывает страх. Даже здравая мысль, что в стенах учебного заведения профессор не пойдет на убийство, не смогла заглушить панику. Рен может свернуть ей шею одной рукой и, кажется, сейчас очень к этому близок. Рей дернулась, но бесполезно. Она добилась лишь того, что заколка с жалобным треском полетела на пол, а непослушные пряди немедленно опутали мужскую руку.

— Мне плевать, что вы считаете, мисс Тидо, — прошипел он, не обращая внимания на мешающие ему волосы. — Я никому не позволю делать из меня шута. Имена!

— Разбирайтесь со своими подростковыми комплексами сами, профессор, и не вмешивайте в это меня, — не менее ядовито откликнулась она, превозмогая липкий страх.

— Имена, мисс Тидо, — его холодный голос врывался в её мозг.

— Я. Не. Знаю.

Челюсть уже начинала болеть под его пальцами, но и сдаваться Рей не собиралась. Не только из чистого упрямства. Рен на секунду отвёл взгляд, криво и страшно усмехаясь, а затем снова уставился на неё.

— Вы такая лгунья, мисс Тидо. Хотя, вам не привыкать к этому. Вы умудрились соврать даже при даче показаний по делу Платта, — медленно и вкрадчиво произнес он, а Рей почувствовала, как по спине пробежала ледяная капля пота. Ужас сдавил сердце, вызывая ноющую боль, но она не обратила на это внимания. Откуда он знал?! Как вообще смог вычислить её? Но профессор на этом не остановился, добивая следующей фразой. — Я уже молчу, как мастерски вы уничтожили улику, взломав архивы бостонской полиции. Неужели биография Ункара Платта представляла для него опасность? Из вас получилась бы очень, очень плохая монашка.

— Откуда вы знаете? — прошептала она, чувствуя, как язык не слушается её, а в уголках глаз скапливаются предательские слезы.

— Имена! — он проигнорировал вопрос. Рей неожиданно почувствовала, как внутри поднимается ответная волна гнева, заставляя отвечать агрессией на агрессию.

— А я думала, что ниже падать вам некуда, профессор. Но вы снова удивляете — опускаетесь до банального шантажа?

— Имена!

— Я не знаю, кто сделал это, — скороговоркой произнесла Рей. — Но, даже если бы и была в курсе, то угрозами вы явно не…

— Ещё одно слово, и вылетите из университета быстрее, чем успеете наябедничать Хаксу! _ИМЕНА!_ — он уже практически кричал на неё.

Слезы боли и унижения всё же покатились по щекам, и она почувствовала, как большим пальцем другой руки Рен стер влажный след. Жест вышел мягким. И Рей сдалась. Её физических и эмоциональных сил просто не хватало на глупое и бесполезное сопротивление. Запихнув куда подальше обиженную гордость и чувство вины, она произнесла.

— Тед Джефферс. Ему кто-то ещё помогал, но их я не знаю, — Рей чувствовала себя редкостной мразью, выдавая друга. Но всё было уже слишком… всего было слишком.

Болезненная хватка исчезла, и профессор сделал шаг назад, отходя от неё.

— Вот видите, вы можете быть хорошей девочкой, когда захотите, — мягко произнес он. Рей же внезапно почувствовала себя так, словно ею грязно попользовались.

— Идите к черту, профессор, — воскликнула она, вытирая катящиеся слёзы. — Вы — большой ребенок, чье раздутое эго видно даже с орбиты. Это была всего лишь невинная шутка.

— Я никому не позволю выставлять меня посмешищем, — спокойно ответил Рен, собирая со стола бумаги.

— Ну, тогда идите и подрочите на свой светлый образ, а меня оставьте в покое! — наверное, её крик услышали даже в коридоре, но Рей было плевать. Подхватив сумку, она вылетела из аудитории громко хлопнув дверью.

* * *

*Ну, разумеется, это песня With or without you.

** Тед говорит об общей теории относительности, где каждое тело, обладающее большой массой, искривляет вокруг себя пространство-время.


	10. Chapter 10

Грохот закрывшейся двери эхом разносился в голове Рей. Тактическое отступление из аудитории больше напоминало паническое бегство. Это конец. Это самый окончательный конец. Плевать, как Рен узнал её маленький секрет, не потому было страшно. Одно его слово и вся жизнь полетит к черту в зад, прихватив по пути карьеру и будущее. Дача ложных показаний, атака на электронные базы бостонской полиции. Святой Боже! Две статьи уже гарантированы! И всё из-за гребаного ублюдка Теда. Рей остановилась как вкопанная, пытаясь трясущимися руками найти в кармане телефон. С пятого раза она нащупала заветный прямоугольник и вытащила. Пальцы настолько заледенели из-за переживаемого ужаса, что смартфон почти не реагировал на касания.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотала она, растирая правую ладонь о джинсы в попытке согреть.

Наконец, экран блокировки открылся, и Рей нажала кнопку вызова контакта «Джефферс».

— Давай же, сучонок, возьми трубку! — бормотала она, снова и снова нажимая на имя, но звонок моментально сбрасывался. Двигаясь неестественно — заторможенным шагом, Рей оказалась в фойе и только тогда заметила, что там скопилась порядочная толпа народа. Все восторженно галдели, где-то слышался смех, кто-то снимал видео на смартфон прямо через стекло. Рей бросила взгляд на улицу и замерла, опуская руку с зажатым в ней телефоном. В груди прорастало опустошение, пока она разглядывала замысловатую конструкцию. Машина, по всей видимости, находилась на какой-то платформе, к которой крепились воздушные шары. Рей возблагодарила всех святых, что отморозкам не пришло в голову лепить всё прямо на корпус. На нетвердых ногах она подошла ко входной двери и толкнула её, очутившись на улице.

— Вот это потряс! — доносились до неё голоса.

— А чья тачка?

— Черт, хочу посмотреть, кто этот бедолага. Так и представляю, что это какой-нибудь мажорчик. Прикиньте, как он будет скакать вокруг, пытаясь полопать всё это добро? Надо дождаться и снять видос для моего канала.

Раздался многоголосый смех, кто-то начал делать фотографии на фоне черного Мерседеса. А Рей стояла и смотрела на кошмар, которым обернулась шуточка Теда. То, что планировалось невинным приколом, стало настоящим унижением. И не просто кого-то, а профессора института. Тед умудрился сразу нарушить все неписаные правила массачусетских хакеров. Он посмеялся, оскорбил и выставил посмешищем свою жертву, использовав при этом её же личную вещь. О Боже! Да он угнал тачку! Теперь, когда она смотрела на случившееся более осмысленно, Рей не понимала себя. Как ей хоть на долю секунды могло стать весело? Тут бы следовало испуганно взвыть и уносить ноги как можно дальше. Очутись она на месте профессора, то прямо в лаборатории сгорела бы со стыда. Но Рен ни единым словом или жестом не дал повода посмеяться над собой. Другие бы прямо там начали изрыгать проклятья, но он до последнего оставался выше всего этого цирка. Убогая фантазия Рей даже отдаленно не могла представить, что чувствовал профессор, стоя перед ними как на эшафоте. О, она не сомневалась, что его искореженную и болезненную гордость рвало в клочья. У Рена было достаточно причин впасть в ярость. Она же со своей стороны непроходимой глупостью и полной бесчувственностью подлила масла в огонь. Степень профессорского гнева всё ещё ощущалась на коже, наливаясь тупой болью. Будет счастьем, если на лице не останется синяков. Могла ли она сейчас винить Рена в его несдержанности и агрессии? Рей не знала, но точно осознавала: случись подобное с ней, она поступила бы с виновником так же, если не хуже. Да, пожалуй, стоит радоваться, что её не покалечили прямо там.

Раздался гул мотора, и толпа разочарованно отхлынула, пропуская небольшой грузовик. К месту действия прибыл эвакуатор. Неожиданно для себя Рей испытала облегчение от того, что улюлюкающая и голодная до зрелищ толпа не получит заветных кадров. Рен оказался достаточно умен, чтобы не позориться перед всеми. И, слава Богу, Инстаграм не взорвет от видео с профессором, который словно местный дурачок будет прыгать вокруг машины. Она отвернулась, не желая смотреть, как водитель погрузочной машины ржёт, доставая телефон, и делает фото на память. Всё случившееся было настолько отвратительно и мерзко, что Рей чувствовала себя оплеванной. Понимать, что именно она стала причиной надругательства, было почти невыносимо. Её не извиняет даже желание остановить Теда. Мало значит хотела. Плохо пыталась, поддавшись своей собственной мелочной мести.

Вообще, она никогда не могла похвастаться легким характером. Её язвительные замечания мог спокойно выдерживать разве что Финн. Но они были знакомы слишком долго, чтобы друг обращал хоть какое-то внимание на них. Рей застонала, вспомнив свои последние слова, брошенные в сердцах. В который раз накрыл стыд, вынуждая вновь клятвенно обещать себе стать более сдержанной. Да, они с профессором сорвались. Но видит Бог, он держался до последнего, пока она пыжилась в своем дурацком притворстве. В недотрогу решила поиграть, возомнила себя спасительницей и защитницей джефферсовской задницы. А по факту вышла соучастницей преступления, покрывая однокурсника. Рей даже не могла винить Рена за грубость, понимая, что сама же спровоцировала агрессию. И если каким-то чудом он простил прошлое хамство, то сейчас не было никакой уверенности, что его доброта безгранична. Ожидать ли теперь звонка с отчислением? Да легко! И хорошо, если дело ограничится только этим, иначе снимать следы не очень жестокого обращения она будет уже сидя за решеткой.

Рей обернулась и заметила, как водитель приступил к делу. Спокойно, будто делал это каждый день, он срезал шары, выпуская их в небо. Вздохнув, она направилась к остановке, мечтая, чтобы этот день никогда не наступал. Дозвониться до Теда так и не удалось, значит, ловить его придется на вечеринке. Что ж, возможно, это даже к лучшему.

Внимательно оглядывая полутемное помещение, Рей пробиралась между диванами и креслами. Толпа разодетых во всевозможные костюмы людей заполонила небольшой паб, двигая вечеринку в «Мудром Чарльзе» к логической кульминации. Сквозь танцевальную музыку пробивался гул разговоров и смех, звенели стеклянные бокалы. В воздухе витал аромат крафтового пива и каких-то сладких коктейлей. А ещё, она могла поклясться, из туалета неподалеку явственно тянуло травкой. Рей остановилась, внимательно оглядывая зал, полный людей и пытаясь выцепить долговязую бледную фигуру. В кожаных обтягивающих штанах, одолженных у Роуз, было нестерпимо жарко. Верхнюю губу изнутри немного саднило из-за приклеенных полимерных клыков, а под всклокоченными в дикой прическе волосами будто образовались тропики. Футболка с перевернутой пентаграммой и головой козла уже была насквозь влажная. Но Рей не обращала на это внимания, выискивая свою жертву. Разочарованно рыкнув, она уже было хотела отправиться в сторону бара и попросить воды, как из распахнутой настежь туалетной двери вывалилась компания хихикающих парней. Ее глаза вспыхнули в темноте, предчувствуя скорую месть.

— Джефферс, можно тебя на минутку? — промурлыкала она, змеей вклиниваясь в развеселый мальчишник и хватая парня за руку.

— Ух ты, Тидо, — пьяные глаза Теда восторженно округлились, разглядывая стоящую рядом с ним девушку. — Можно я сегодня буду твоим Эдвардом Калленом*?

— Заткнись и иди за мной, — прошипела Рей, впиваясь ногтями в его руку.

— Воу-воу! — заголосили приятели парня. От них ощутимо несло травой. — Давай, не артачься, чувак, когда тебе такая вампирша прогуляться под луной предлагает.

Компания громко захохотала, и несколько рук одобрительно похлопали Джефферса по спине, прежде чем их оставили в одиночестве.

— Тидо, я и не думал, что ты можешь быть… — начал было Тед, откровенно разглядывая её.

— Заткнись и пошли! — прошипела она, дернув за руку.

— Всё что прикажешь, моя госпожа! — восторженно проголосил он, безропотно следуя за ней.

Они миновали ряд столиков, за которыми сидели разношерстные компании. Обогнули группу белокурых ангелочков, толпившихся у бара, и, наконец, вывалились в полутемный прохладный коридор, ведущий на улицу. В небольшой нише у выхода из бара висели крючки и стояли одежные стойки с наваленными на них куртками. С улицы доносился запах табака и выхлопных газов. Не обращая внимания на опять начавшего нести чушь Теда, Рей резко развернулась к нему. Краткий миг тишины прорезал острый звук пощечины.

— Ты что творишь? — отшатнулся от неё парень, прижимая руку к красному следу на щеке. На бледной коже отпечаток смотрелся весьма впечатляюще. Но Рей ни капли не было его жаль.

— Слушай сюда, козёл, — она подошла вплотную, тыкая указательным пальцем ему в грудь. И хоть Рей была много ниже, Тед сейчас казался на удивление беспомощным. Его глаза непонимающе пялились на Рей. — Из-за тебя, кусок идиота, я встряла так сильно, что поможет мне только чудо.

— Да объясни ты, что произошло! — не выдержал он.

— Объяснить? Нет, это ты мне объясни, зачем устроил такое унизительное шоу! Выставил Рена посмешищем перед половиной университета и свалил в закат. Это не смешно, это не прикольно, Тед Джефферс. В твою тупую голову не могла прийти мысль, что совершенно не тупой преподаватель догадается, в чём дело?

Парень какое-то время ошалело пялился на разъяренную однокурсницу, а потом в затуманенном травкой и алкоголем мозгу зашевелились извилины.

— Он… он знает? — судя по тому, как нервно дернулся кадык приятеля, тот наконец-то начал думать.

— Знает, — Рей обняла себя за плечи, делая шаг назад. Её начинало знобить.

— Ты ему сказала? — и снова это удивление в голосе. Гнев внутри неё вспыхнул с новой силой.

— Конечно сказала! Он припёр меня к стенке, — воскликнула она. — Понятия не имею, как он узнал о моей причастности ко всему этому балагану, но теперь мне грозит отчисление! И все благодаря тебе! Ты зашёл слишком далеко, нарушая негласные правила института.

— Тебе грозит отчисление? — кажется, Тед прослушал всё остальное. — Но почему?

Рей стушевалась, кляня на чем свет стоит свой длинный язык.

— Я… — она замялась, — погорячилась во время нашей с Реном беседы.

Пусть уж лучше так, чем настоящая правда. В конце концов, прослыть хамкой менее опасно, чем нарушительницей закона. Тем временем Тед запустил руку в свои волосы, пытаясь вцепиться в короткие прядки.

— Он знает всех, кто это сделал? — коротко бросил он.

— Он знает только то, что знаю я. Ему известно про тебя и каких-то двух безымянных парней.

Повисло напряженное молчание. Из зала доносились басы, пробегая дрожью по полу, и шум голосов. Наконец Рей вздохнула и снова посмотрела на однокурсника, который словно побелел ещё больше.

— Думай, что хочешь, но считаю, тебе надо извиниться. Твой розыгрыш был не просто унизителен и оскорбителен… ты угнал его машину. И, возможно, он уже накатал на тебя заяву копам.

— Наверное, ты права, — пробормотал парень. — Черт, как-то действительно не смешно.

И тут в голову Рей пришла мысль. Она достала телефон и начала быстро что-то искать. Спустя несколько мгновений, Рей сунула под нос Теду светящийся экран.

— Вот номер. Звони и извиняйся. Прямо сейчас.

Джефферс испуганно переводил взгляд с неё на телефон и обратно.

— Ты серьезно?

— Более чем. Звони.

Он взял в руки аппарат и нажал значок вызова, так и не решившись поднести тот к уху. Рей закатила глаза и, протянув руку, активировала громкую связь. Послышалось несколько гудков, после чего раздался совершенно спокойный голос Рена.

— Да?

Тед молчал, в панике глядя куда-то сквозь смартфон. Рей поняла, что надо вмешаться во избежание очередного фарса.

— Добрый вечер, профессор, — бодро начала она, снова впиваясь ногтями в руку Теда и вынуждая выйти из прострации. — Извините, что так поздно беспокою вас. Но здесь рядом со мной Тед Джефферс, и он очень сильно хочет вам что-то сказать.

Повисла секундная пауза, после которой пришедший в себя виновник всей этой херни соизволил открыть рот.

— Эм-м-м, да. Добрый вечер, профессор. Я… в общем, я хотел извиниться. По-дурацки получилось… я совсем не хотел, чтобы оно так… и вот…

Парень совсем запутался в собственных словах и сконфуженно замолчал. На том конце неожиданно прорезались искаженные звуки джазовой музыки. По всей видимости, у профессора явно были дела поинтереснее, чем выслушивание сбивчивых оправданий. Но он всё же снизошёл до ответа.

— Ваши извинения приняты, мистер Джефферс, — всё так же ровно и спокойно проговорил он. Звонок прервался.

— А теперь молись, чтобы твой лепет тронул Рена до глубины его мерзостной души, — процедила Рей, выдергивая телефон из рук Теда.

Дойдя до ниши, она отыскала под какими-то куртками свое пальто, подхватила выпавший из рукава шарф, и вышла на улицу. Возвращаться на вечеринку не было ни сил, ни желания. Рей брела в сторону пустой остановки, горящей неверным светом неоновой рекламы. Было темно и дул неприятный ветер, но она не обращала внимания, позволяя разгоряченному телу остывать под холодными порывами. Застегнуться или хотя бы накинуть шарф казалось непосильной задачей. Дойдя до стоящей рядом с автобусным знаком скамейки, Рей уселась и откинула голову на спинку, закрывая глаза. Паника и тревоги дня уступили место апатии. Мысли плыли, точно кораблик по ленивым волнам. Где-то с шумом проехала и остановилась машина, но Рей было глубоко наплевать. Какое ей дело до очередного чудака в нелепом костюме? Вместо этого она с каким-то равнодушием думала, хватит ли убогих извинений Теда, или стоило предложить профессору оплатить услуги эвакуатора? Черт! Что за бред! Какой, нахер, эвакуатор? Почему она вообще об этом думает? Сейчас это головная боль Теда, так вот пусть он и решает эту проблему. Горе шутник…

— Простудитесь, мисс Тидо, — раздался рядом с ней голос Кайло Рена. И Рей еле сдержалась, чтобы не застонать вслух. Хотелось спросить, какого черта профессор не сидит, где сидел, а шляется по темным улицам в одиннадцатом часу вечера. Зачем постоянно оказывается где-то рядом и в самый неподходящий момент. Но вместо этого она просто вяло подняла веки, устало глядя в лицо преподавателя. Тот был одет так же, как и утром. Видимо, проторчал в университете все это время. Скосив глаза, Рей увидела освобожденную из-под гнета воздушных шаров машину. Пострадавший автомобиль было неожиданно очень жаль. Тот уж точно был ни в чем не виноват. Тем временем, левая бровь профессора удивленно поползла вверх. — Кажется, я опрометчиво не ношу с собой стаканчик со святой водой, серебряные пули или осиновый кол.

— Что? — она непонимающе посмотрела на него, а потом до неё дошло. — Вот черт!

Быстро отвернувшись, Рей отодрала дурацкие вампирские клыки, про которые совершенно забыла. Сунув их в карман пальто, она снова посмотрела на Рена, радуясь, что в полумраке не видно её стыдливого румянца.

— Вечеринка, — она неопределенно махнула рукой туда, где, по её мнению, остался «Мудрый Чарльз». И зачем-то добавила: — Извините.

— За что же? — со смешком спросил Рен, но потом добавил уже более серьезным тоном: — Шарф хотя бы накиньте.

Но Рей проигнорировала его замечание, с каким-то отстраненным любопытством разглядывая мужчину, стоящего перед ней. Ночная тьма и свет фонарей накладывали на его лицо тени, делая его почти неузнаваемым.

— За невоспитанный язык извините, — проговорила она, глядя прямо в его глаза. Те казались черными провалами в полумраке улицы. — За шутку эту дурацкую.

— Вы не должны извиняться за это, — неожиданно мягко произнёс Рен. — Идея была не ваша.

— Я должна была остановить Теда, — Рей покачала головой, не в силах оторвать взгляда. Если во время покера он напомнил ей одного из демонов Ада, то сегодня ей мерещился какой-то Темный Властелин из толкиеновского бреда. То ли Эол, то ли сам Мелькор**, не к ночи будь помянут. Наверное, она надышалась чего-то в клубе. Рей не знала, чем ещё объяснить свои дурацкие фантазии. Так что она постаралась сосредоточиться и продолжила: — Мне было известно, что они затевают. Но я до последнего не верила, что всё всерьез. Тем более… это я сдала Теду вашу машину.

Она кивнула в сторону ни в чем неповинного Мерседеса. Они с профессором молчали, думая каждый о чем-то своем. Противно дул влажный и холодный ветер, забираясь под не застёгнутые полы пальто. Рей машинально поежилась, однако, так и не сделала ни одной попытки согреться. Вместо этого она снова откинула голову, упираясь в прохладное дерево скамейки, и прикрыла глаза. Надо было заказать такси, но шевелиться не хотелось. Вообще больше ничего не хотелось. Рей мысленно убеждала себя собраться и достать телефон, но не находила для этого ни одной веской причины. Раздался какой-то шелест, и рука неожиданно опустела. Удивленно распахнув глаза, Рей обнаружила профессора, сидящего прямо перед ней на корточках и расправлявшего огромный длинный шарф. Пара секунд и он аккуратно обернул его вокруг её шеи, аккуратно придерживая другой рукой голову. Она настолько опешила, что могла лишь моргать, не в силах выдать хоть одно осознанное слово из своего рта. Рен собирался что-то сказать, но внезапно нахмурился и осторожно коснулся её подбородка, вглядываясь во что-то известное только ему одному.

От дальнейшего созерцания непонятных вещей профессора отвлекло эхо гулких шагов, разносившихся в тишине Мемориал драйв.

— Кайло? — произнес в темноте чей-то голос. Рен оглянулся через плечо и встал, выходя из тени под свет уличного фонаря.

— Я здесь, — откликнулся он, и шаги послышались вновь. Через несколько секунд Рей увидела худую долговязую фигуру, облаченную во что-то длинное. Человек добрался до пятен света, и она узнала Президента Сноука. Он направлялся к ним, застегивая на ходу горловину золотисто-бежевого пальто.

— Вот ты где, — улыбнулся тот, беря под руку профессора. Рей во все глаза смотрела на развернувшееся перед ней зрелище. Сноук тем временем повернулся, наконец, заметив всех участников ночных посиделок. — О! Добрый вечер, мисс…

Она вскочила и открыла было рот, но её опередили.

— Тидо. Мисс Рей Тидо, — представил свою студентку Рен. Сноук улыбнулся, протягивая ей руку, которую она с трепетом пожала. Действительно, не каждый день пересекаешься с Президентом всего института. Ладонь пожилого мужчины была сухая и теплая, по-стариковски костистая и тонкокожая. — Выпускной курс программистов.

— Одна из твоих гениальных звездочек, да, Кайло? — Самуэль Сноук задорно улыбнулся, с гордостью глядя на своего спутника. Рей смутилась. Однако непроизвольно заметила что, несмотря на возраст, Президент был почти так же высок, как и Кайло. Каким же он тогда был в молодости? А Сноук заговорил дальше, не дожидаясь ответа от Рена и показывая недюжинную осведомленность о происходящем в его вотчине. — Что же вы не на вечеринке? Это же так здорово - повеселиться с друзьями.

— Я не очень люблю шумные компании, — пробормотала Рей, порядком озадаченная такими разговорами.

— О, так вы серьезная молодая леди, — улыбка на морщинистом лице стала ещё шире, и он мечтательно протянул: — Тогда сходите как-нибудь на джазовый концерт нашего институтского оркестра. Мы сейчас с Кайло как раз из Киллиан Холла. Чудо как хорошо играют.

— М-м-м, да, обязательно, — она понятия не имела, как реагировать на такую дружелюбность. В голове билась шальная мысль: похоже, её все же не отчислят.

— Нам пора, — кажется, Рену тоже было немного не по себе, и он решил прервать странную беседу.

— Ох, да, конечно, — спохватился Сноук и снова протянул ей руку. — До встречи, мисс Тидо. Надеюсь, вы хорошо доберетесь до дома. Не задерживайтесь так поздно одна на улице. Это, конечно, Кэмбридж, но мало ли что.

— Да, конечно, сэр, — еле ворочая языком произнесла она, но Сноук уже направился прочь от них.

— До понедельника, мисс Тидо, — профессор внимательно смотрел на неё.

— До свидания, профессор.

Они ещё какое-то время пялились друг другу в глаза, после чего Рен развернулся и в три широких шага настиг своего спутника. До Рей донесся ворчливый голос Сноука:

— Господи, Кайло! Когда ты уже купишь себе нормальную машину? В один прекрасный момент я точно сломаюсь пополам, пока буду садиться в неё…

Она упала обратно на скамейку, истерически хихикая. Определенно, ей удалось попасть в какую-то параллельную дикую реальность.

Домой Рей добралась уже ближе к полуночи, и они с Финном быстро обсудили случившееся за сегодня. Тот, благодаря Инстаграму, был в курсе дурацкой истории.

— Тед отмороженный придурок, — её друг покачал головой, закидывая в рот пару колечек от сухого завтрака. — Если уж кого и надо отчислять, так это его. Тебе бояться нечего. Считаю, ты всё правильно сделала, сдав его.

— Думаешь? — она сидела на стуле, поджав под себя ноги и согреваясь горячим какао. Похоже, она всё же порядком продрогла, пока торчала на остановке и предавалась рефлексиям. Неожиданно свет погас, и раздалось дружное ругательство. Пробки в этом доме были ни к черту, то и дело срабатывая на малейшие скачки напряжения. Спотыкаясь о мебель, друг побрел в коридор.

— Безусловно, — вещал оттуда Финн, нащупывая железный ящик. — Рей, это Массачусетс. Тут либо ты, либо тебя. Вот эти все твои душевные трепыхания никого не волнуют. Ты сделала то, что требовалось. Точка. Будь ситуация обратной, Джефферс первым бы побежал сдавать тебя самому Сноуку.

— Хм-м-м.

Раздался приглушенный щелчок, и вспыхнул долгожданный свет. Финн снова занял свое место за столом.

— Кстати, что это у тебя на лице? — он ткнул пальцем куда-то в область её подбородка.

— А? — Рей недоуменно уставилась в камеру телефона, пытаясь разглядеть, что случилось. Удивительно, но на коже ясно и чётко виднелись два темных пятна, которых не было ещё несколько часов назад. Можно не сомневаться, что по размеру они идеально совпадали с пальцами профессора Рена. Вот черт!

Остаток вечера и все выходные Рей провела, размышляя над словами Финна. Она анализировала свое поведение, в очередной раз ударяясь головой о воображаемую стену, и крутила в голове странную встречу на остановке. За пару дней острая тревога улеглась. Похоже, профессор Рен не планировал давать ход этому делу и ограничился частным предупреждением. Так что Рей почти не переживала на счёт своей судьбы, когда утром в понедельник сонно жевала яичницу. Из прострации её вывел Финн, удивленно присвистнувший. Он сидел за столом и традиционно просматривал свежие новости на официальном сайте МТИ.

— Смотри-ка! — воскликнул он. — Твой Рен опять впереди планеты всей. Сноук ему, наверное, по гроб жизни обязан за поднятие авторитета института.

— Что там? — Рей нацепила помидор на вилку и теперь разглядывала причудливо сморщенную поджаренную корочку.

— Да новый патент у него. Что-то связанное с автоматизированной навигацией дронов…

— ЧТО?! — вилка выпала из её рук. — Дай сюда!

Она выхватила ноутбук друга, разворачивая к себе и впиваясь взглядом в новостную колонку. В кухне повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь гулом просыпающегося гетто. Глаза скользили по заметке, а внутри словно разверзлась пустота. Это не могло быть правдой, но было!

— Бедный Тед, — наконец-то пробормотала она, в полнейшем шоке отодвигая ноутбук.

— Что случилось? — беспечно спросил Финн, попивая мелкими глотками противный растворимый кофе.

— Кажется, у него больше нет выпускной работы.

— Что? — теперь настала его очередь удивляться.

— Тед занимался этой темой. Это был его выпускной проект. Он недавно хвастался, что сумел поднять на нем кучу денег…

— И?

— Он не доделал работу. Сказал, там есть пара проблем, которые пока не может решить.

— И-и-и? — подгонял Финн.

— Рен просто взял и… Господи! Взял эту тему, создал свой алгоритм и подал заявку на патент, лишая тем самым Теда права на разработку. Потому что теперь тема уже не уникальна и никому не нужна.

— Ух, ты, — он откинулся на спинку стула, пораженно скривившись. — Как так вышло?

Но Рей не ответила. Она снова придвинула ноутбук и набрала в адресной строке браузера сайт Всемирной Организации Интеллектуальной Собственности. Вбив в поиске название работы профессора, она увидела дату подачи и разразилась восхищенными проклятиями.

— Вот ведь гаденыш! — Рей покачала головой.

— Да что происходит-то? — нетерпеливо спросил Финн.

Вместо ответа она молча выделила курсором дату и развернула экран к другу. Тот сначала непонимающе пялился на набор цифр, затем удивление расцвело на его лице.

— Это что же… сегодня ночью? — пробормотал он, судорожно вычисляя разницу в часовых поясах.

— Ну, в Женеве уже второй час после полудня.

— И я всё равно не понимаю.

— Дорогой мой, — она откинулась на спинку стула, прикрыв веки от приятного осознания гениальности одного очень вредного профессора. — Это месть.

— Кому?.. Ах, черт! С чего ты взяла?

— Да потому что Рен не занимается свободными исследованиями. Все, что он делает, связано с заказами оборонщиков. Посмотри темы его статей, ты не найдешь ничего подобного в открытом доступе.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Хакс, — коротко ответила она, беря в руки телефон. — Мне надо позвонить.

Финн лишь махнул рукой, показывая, что она вольна делать всё, что пожелает. Рей быстро открыла последние вызовы и нажала на имя Теда.

— Хэй! — начала она, когда в трубке послышалось сонное мычание. — Продирай свои глаза и лезь на сайт института. Живо!

— Чт слчилс-то? — раздалось невнятное бормотание, и она услышала стук клавиш. На короткое мгновение воцарилась тишина, а затем радиоволны сотряс разгневанный вопль: — Ах ты, ублюдок!

— До встречи, Джефферс, — бросила Рей и отключила звонок, не желая и дальше слушать крики.

— Это было круто… — произнес весомо Финн, кивая в сторону компьютера. — Как теперь Тед будет выкручиваться? К февралю уже надо сдать работу.

— Не мои проблемы, — откликнулась Рей, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Думать головой надо было, тогда бы и не случилось ничего. Он ведь знал, кто такой Кайло Рен! Знал, и всё равно сделал мерзость. Теперь пусть выкручивается, как хочет.

— Злая, — довольно произнес её приятель. — Но, я тебя поддерживаю. Своим идиотизмом он подвел под статью тебя и своих подельников. Довольно подло с его стороны, если не брать в расчёт одного из самых крутых профессоров Массачусетса, выставленного посмешищем.

— В точку, — согласилась Рей, замазывая тональным кремом уже изрядно поблекшие, но все равно заметные на лице синяки. — Однако всё немного тоньше. Рен оставил Теду пути для отступления. Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но заявка составлена абы как. Есть неточности в оформлении и прочее. В таком виде её, конечно же, не примут и отправят на доработку, после чего о ней благополучно забудут. Джефферс получил очень болезненную пощёчину. Уверена, профессор всё придумал ещё в пятницу и за выходные воплотил в жизнь.

— Но невозможно же так быстро провернуть!

— Ох, знал бы ты, что может проворачивать Кайло Рен…

— Вы не имели право так поступать! — разносился в гулком коридоре крик.

Рей удивленно вскинула брови. Кажется, Тед оказался смелее и глупее, чем она думала. Парень не появился на первых двух лекциях, но это было ожидаемо. Вероятно, он решал возникшую проблему со своим руководителем, а, может, ещё с кем-то. И вот теперь, когда до лекции у Рена оставались считаные минуты, Джефферс орал в коридоре. Судя по всему, он умудрился поймать профессора по пути в аудиторию.

— Как «так», молодой человек? — голос преподавателя звучал уже совсем близко к дверям.

— Это был мой проект! Мое будущее! А вы взяли и присвоили всё себе.

Дверь открылась, и в лекторий вошли Рен и Тед, продолжавший кричать на своего профессора. Рей скривилась. Сейчас её друг остервенело рыл себе могилу экскаватором. Все вокруг замерли, моментально улавливая напряженную атмосферу. Однокурсники понятия не имели, что произошло утром, но тон и громкость реплик Теда не остались без внимания. На последних словах профессор резко обернулся, смерив обнаглевшего студента презрительным взглядом.

— Мистер Джефферс, я совершенно не понимаю из-за чего вы так возмущаетесь, — холодно заметил Рен. — Мне нет необходимости пользоваться вашими бездарными потугами. Я, к своему счастью, способен всё сделать сам. А теперь либо займите ваше место, либо покиньте аудиторию.

В лектории воцарилось молчание, как после ядерного взрыва. Стало настолько тихо, можно было услышать размножающихся делением бактерий. Рей пришлось прикусить палец, чтобы сдержать рвущуюся наружу иррациональную улыбку. Уж она-то точно знала, что никто Теду будущего не губил, он получил по заслугам, но ничего необратимого не случилось. Завтра или в среду, когда придёт ответ патентной комиссии, всё встанет на свои места. А пока, мучения её однокурсника послужат ему отличным наказанием за собственный идиотизм.

Рен повернулся, снова направляясь к преподавательскому столу, и на одно мгновение Рей пересеклась с ним взглядом. Она была готова прозакладывать оба глаза, что увидела мимолетную ответную ухмылку. Какой же он гениальный засранец!

Тед какое-то время медлил, ненавидяще пялясь в спину своего преподавателя, после чего развернулся и угрюмо побрел на свое место. Дождавшись, пока последний студент приготовится к занятию, Рен начал лекцию. Слушать его всегда было для Рей наслаждением. Профессор каждый раз умел подать материал так, что ни у кого не возникало сложностей с пониманием. Удивительное дело, но он никогда не опускался до уровня разжевывания, наоборот, был строг и требовал с них очень много. Каждый раз сильно ругался, когда кто-то разочаровывал его на одной из маленьких контрольных работ. Загружая выполненные задания на внутренний учебный портал для проверки, Рей всегда с каким-то нетерпением ждала от него комментариев и пометок к работе. Разумеется, все ремарки, кроме того первого раза, были исключительно по существу. Кто угодно мог ознакомиться с содержанием её файла. Но она только радовалась этому, получив возможность сполна насладиться уникальностью мысли профессора Рена. Очень часто Рей часами сидела, задумавшись над его исправлениями или предложенным вариантом решения той или иной задачи. Она пыталась понять, почему именно так виделось ему верным. Это очень увлекало, почти как читать мысли.

После очередного одностороннего ментального взаимодействия Рей вышла из кампуса в привычно одурманенном состоянии. Сделав было пару шагов, она вскрикнула от испуга и остановилась, удивленно глядя перед собой. На уровне глаз воспарил огромный черный квадракоптер, бестактно вглядываясь в её лицо зрачком видеокамеры. Рей попыталась обогнуть его, разумно полагая, что это чья-то очередная игрушка, но была остановлена резким движением летательного аппарата. Тот настойчиво, но осторожно висел перед ней, не давая пошевелиться без риска попасть в его вращающиеся лопасти.

— Ну, и что дальше? — спросила она, глядя прямо в камеру с мигающим красным огоньком записи.

Естественно, летающая дура ей не ответила, продолжая пялиться единственным глазом. Тем временем вокруг начинала собираться заинтересованная толпа. Конечно, два шоу почти без перерыва, когда ещё такое бывало? Рей раздраженно выдохнула и скрестила на груди руки, молча ожидая развития событий. И они не заставили себя ждать. Народу становилось всё больше, и когда вдалеке раздалось страдальческое завывание, все головы повернулись в направлении звука. Вой приближался, и Рей послышались какие-то слова. Прикрыв глаза, она старательно вслушивалась в страдания кентервильского призрака. Ещё пара мгновений и Рей с содроганием узнала саундтрек из фильма «Титаник». О, нет! Нет-нет-нет! Ну почему это произошло именно с ней?

Стенания Селин Дион становились всё громче, пока над крышей не возникло огромное ярко-малиновое пятно в окружении стайки дронов побольше. Ошеломленная масштабом Рей завороженно наблюдала, как с неба спускается нечто. Песня теперь гремела так, что дрожали стекла. Неопознанный воюще-летающий объект приближался, принимая очертания гигантского медведя самого омерзительного цвета, который только существовал в пантоновской палитре. Под звуки натужных финальных рулад мохнатое животное медленно опустилось напротив Рей. Господи, он был практически с неё ростом. Ужасно розовый, с каким-то блестящим алым носом в виде сердечка и пошло-золотым огромным бантом на шее. Свободные концы чудовищного украшения трагично колыхались на ветру в такт затихающей Дион.

Толпа восторженно молчала, сраженная наповал настолько отвратительным зрелищем. Тем временем, большие квадракоптеры скинули атласные ленты, которыми крепился весь этот кошмар. Под новые звуки всё тех же слезливых причитаний они описали круг почёта и взмыли ввысь. Рядом с ней остался только этот… медведь и первый дрон, который не пропустил ни единого кадра её позорища.

Публика отмерла и разразилась бурными овациями, успевая ослеплять растерянную и злую Рей вспышками фотокамер. Сумерки только начинали сгущаться, и не было ни единой надежды, что кто-нибудь не заметит ярко-красных щек виновницы потехи. Да они, наверно, одного цвета с носом… медведя!

— О Божечки, Рей! — раздался над ухом визг Мелани, Кэтрин и Аннет. После все трое одновременно повисли на её хрупких плечах, и Рей точно упала бы, машинально не схватись за лохматую лапу.

— Какая же ты счастливица, — пропела Аннет тоненьким голоском, восторженно глядя на розового монстра.

Рей наконец-то вернула себе равновесие и судорожно отдернула руку, заметив, за что держится. Впервые захотелось перекреститься.

— Кто это? Ты знаешь? — наседала Кэтрин.

Знала ли Рей Тидо, кто этот ублюдок, устроивший бесплатное шоу и выставивший её редкостным посмешищем? О, да! Тут и джедайских способностей не надо, чтобы почувствовать всю мощь одной конкретной темной персоны. Автоматизированная навигация дронов? Ну-ну.

— Смотри, — Мел тыкала ей в нос смартфон. Рей попыталась сфокусировать взгляд, а когда это удалось, поняла, что сейчас заорет. — Даже трансляцию на ютуб-канал института выложил. Офигеть! Всё, Рей, ты звезда!

Она застонала, глядя, как её маленькая копия стоит с разинутым ртом и наблюдает явление с небес чертового медведя. Звук тоже записался отлично, вопли Дион были прекрасно слышны. Что ж… месть удалась на славу, и такое забудут не скоро. Ни она, ни вся та толпа, что собралась на Вассар стрит. Рей ещё какое-то время наблюдала за собой на экране смартфона, пока не почувствовала, как Кэтрин теребит её рукав.

— Рей, хочешь я отвезу его к тебе домой? Ты ведь сейчас к Хаксу?

— Что? — она непонимающе уставилась на однокурсницу. Кого та собралась везти? Она что, думает Рей заберет это… чудовище? Нет, не может быть! Но, кажется, дело обстояло именно так.

— Мишку! Давай я отвезу мишку к тебе и оставлю у консьержки. Чего тебе с ним таскаться, испачкаешь ещё.

О Боже! Дай ей сил прожить день до самого конца и никого не убить.

— Да… — пробормотала Рей, с содроганием оглядывая пушистый кошмар. — Там Финн уже дома, наверное. Я была бы тебе очень благодарна.

— Ой, да без проблем, подруга! Сейчас машину подгоню только, — Кэтрин просто расцвела от возможности засветиться в кадре. Чертов дрон всё ещё снимал! Рей помедлила и одним ловким движением схватила зависшую в воздухе дрянь за беззащитное брюшко. Одно небольшое усилие, и камера была с корнем вырвана из своего гнезда.

— Лети отсюда, — прорычала она, отпуская побитый квадракоптер. Тот, виляя и попеременно кренясь на каждый бок, всё же дал деру.

Погрузка медведя не заняла много времени, после чего Рей смогла облегченно выдохнуть. На время она была избавлена от пристального внимания, но…

— Отличный медведь! — какая-то незнакомая девушка восторженно улыбалась ей. Рядом с ней стояла парочка и утвердительно кивала головами. Зыркнув на них своим самым испепеляющим взглядом, Рей поспешила в лабораторию.

Однако стоило ей притворить за собой дверь, как в пустой аудитории раздались парные хлопки. Хакс и Фазма стояли рядом с самыми идиотскими улыбками.

— Что, чужое горе объединяет? — съязвила она. — Смотрите, чтобы лица не свело.

— Кто бы говорил, — протянула подруга, тряхнув волосами. — Тебя на видео так скривило, словно паралич разбил.

— Вы и видео смотрели, — со стоном протянула Рей, опускаясь на свой любимый высокий табурет и наблюдая, как подхихикивающий Хакс собирается по каким-то своим делам.

— Конечно, мы же все подписаны на канал, оповещение пришло почти мгновенно. Ничуть не жалею, что потратила время на такое зрелище. По тебе театр плачет, какая мимика, какие взгляды!

— Иди к черту, Фазма! Ты видела этого монстра? У него нос в виде сердца и блестит!

Хакс все же не выдержал и заржал в голос.

— Ох, Рей, — отсмеявшись проговорил он. — Кто же так не любит тебя?

— Профессор Рен, — прорычала она, все ещё злясь на своего преподавателя. Вся веселость мигом слетела с Хакса, он повернулся к Рей и уставился на неё.

— Не понял. А при чем здесь Кайло?

Вздохнув, она почесала кончик носа и решила во всем признаться сразу. Всё равно это всплыло бы так или иначе.

— Я сдала его машину Теду Джефферсу, который устроил хак в пятницу. Но понятия не имела, чем всё в итоге обернется.

Фазма присвистнула, присаживаясь на краешек стола рядом с Рей.

— Я так понимаю, — произнесла она, — он об этом в курсе.

— Да, — Рей кивнула. — Сразу после лекции у нас состоялся не очень приятный разговор, но мы всё выяснили и вот… я полагаю, это месть за содеянное.

Повисла тишина, затем Хакс откашлялся и заговорил:

— Ну и дел ты наворотила, Рей.

— Я честно не предполагала! — стало снова чертовски стыдно. — Хотя сознаюсь, мне следовало отговорить Теда.

— Ну, полагаю, ты отделалась легким испугом и кошмарным медведем, — попытался пошутить Армитаж, но Рей смогла лишь выдавить кривую улыбку. Лёгким её испуг нельзя было назвать точно. — Ладно, увидимся завтра.

Он махнул рукой, и девушки остались одни. Фазма ковыряла носком своего сапога какую-то ей одной видимую грязь. Рей же просто молчала, в очередной раз придавленная воспоминаниями. Наконец, подруга пошевелилась, поднимая голову. Веселья в её глазах тоже больше не было.

— Он в пятницу дико психанул, — проговорила она. Объяснять кто «он» не требовалось, они и так понимали, о ком идёт речь. — Разбил два старых монитора и что-то ещё порушил в кладовке.

Фазма кивнула на неприметную дверь в одной из боковых стен. В той каморке всегда хранился какой-то мусор и сломанное оборудование.

— Сильно ругался? — спросила Рей, поднимая голову.

— Нет. Молча пришёл и начал крушить. Хакс какое-то время наблюдал, потом уже схватил его и начал успокаивать. Жуть.

Они снова замолчали. Если бы она могла провалиться под землю, то сейчас с удовольствием сделала это. Оставалось лишь благодарить профессора за выдающуюся выдержку и проклинать свою несознательность самыми последними словами.

— Он меня точно возненавидит, — пробормотала она.

— Да ну, брось, — на лице Фазмы появилась маленькая улыбка. — В конце концов, если бы Кайло действительно хотел испортить тебе жизнь, то выбрал бы что-то посерьезнее дурацкого медведя. Ты его слишком интересуешь, чтобы он так просто менял вектор своего отношения.

— Не придумывай лишнего, — бросила Рей чуть более резко, чем хотела.

— Даже и не пытаюсь.

— Я предложила ему подрочить на самого себя, — она покачала головой, вспоминая их последнюю перепалку. Фазма хихикнула, слезая со стола и усаживаясь в свое рабочее кресло.

— Ну, возможно, это действительно стоящее предложение. Кайло порой отвратно самовлюбленный придурок.

Рей фыркнула на это заявление. Больше к обсуждению Рена они не возвращались, найдя придумывание показательных казней для розового чудовища гораздо увлекательнее.

— Это что за хрень? — встретил её вопль Финна, стоило Рей переступить порог квартиры. Почему-то стало очень смешно.

— Я сейчас тебе всё объясню, — начала она, но друг плевал на вежливость.

— Не надо, я видел трансляцию на YouTube, — Рей застонала, заслужив раздраженный взгляд. — Ты лучше скажи, кто подарил тебе это дерьмо, и я сверну ему шею.

— Это заслуженное дерьмо, Финн.

Парень осекся и подозрительно взглянул на свою подругу детства.

— Так-так-так, дорогуша. Заслуженное, говоришь? А ведь всё не так просто.

Теперь настала очередь Рей удивляться и настороженно смотреть на Финна.

— О чем это ты?

— Там записка, — он кивнул в сторону мохнатого монстра, вольготно расположившегося в их единственном кресле. Черт, это было её любимое кресло! В голову закрались нехорошие подозрения, но она решила уточнить:

— Где «там»?

— В медведе, — последовал короткий ответ, и Финн сердито сложил руки на груди.

Рей осторожно подошла к уродцу, стараясь не вглядываться в дикую окраску. Но посмотреть все же пришлось. Найти с закрытыми глазами таинственное послание было невозможно.

— За бантом, — ехидным голоском подсказывали из зала.

— Ты его разглядывал, что ли? — пробормотала Рей, запуская руки под мягкую шелковистую ткань.

— Спал в обнимку, — отрезал он.

Наконец она нащупала заветный листок и вытащила под свет ламп.

— Ты читал? — спросила Рей, махнув в воздухе белой бумагой.

— Нет, это же твое, — Финн даже оскорбился от такого предположения.

Но она лишь виновато ему улыбнулась, раскрывая сложенное пополам послание. Ещё не вчитываясь в слова, только по одному почерку можно было с уверенностью сказать — и без того железобетонная уверенность в авторстве «подарка» стала прочнее графена***.

— Вслух читать? — она вопросительно посмотрела в глаза друга.

— Ага.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Рей продекламировала:

— _Я как медведь был очень груб_

_И крик сорвал с прекрасных губ_

_Знак сожаления прими_

_И груз с души моей сними_

_Не бойся мне вспороть живот:_

_До свадьбы точно заживёт_

_Внутри мой мир совсем непрост:_

_Там для принцессы пара звезд****_

— Это что за лютый пиздец? — медленно, почти по слогам произнёс Финн. Кажется, любитель прекрасного был зверски убит отвратительными виршами. Рей же стояла и думала, плакать или смеяться. Кривые рифмованные строчки были даже ещё более нарочито ужасней, чем сам медведь.

— Это стихи, — проговорила она наконец, пряча лицо в ладонях и начиная истерически хохотать.

Финн смотрел на неё какое-то время, а потом вырвал из ослабевших пальцев листок, перечитывая приторное нечто.

— Тут что, написано, чтобы мы вскрыли живот медведю? — наконец удивленно спросил он.

— Понятия не имею, — она никак не могла перестать смеяться. Но слова друга заставили её на пару секунд замолчать.

— Да смотри, же! Вот: _вспороть живот_ бла-бла-бла _мой мир внутри совсем не прост: там для принцессы пара звезд_. Рей, точно надо вскрыть ему брюхо.

— Медведю? — выдавила она сквозь приступы хохота. Какой-то театр абсурда, и она в нём главное действующее лицо.

— Нет, кролику Роджеру. Ну конечно медведю. Сейчас, погоди, — тут он бросился на кухню, выуживая из ящика большие ножницы. Рей уже смеялась как сумасшедшая.

— Ты больной психопат. Это же просто несчастный отвратительный медведь! — пролепетала она сквозь всхлипывания. Но Финн её не слушал. С видом заправского Джека Потрошителя, он вонзил острый конец орудия убийства в податливое малиновое тело. Надрезав небольшое отверстие, друг запустил руку в медвежьи внутренности. От этого вида Рей осела на пол, вытирая выступившие на глазах от непрерывного хохота слезы. Но всё веселье разом оборвалось, когда с победным хмыканьем, Финн вытащил из кусков синтепона небольшую коробочку единственного в своем роде голубого цвета. Коробочку, перевязанную белой лентой. Коробочку, что стала предметом поклонения у миллиардов девушек.

— Отвратительный медведь говоришь? — произнес приятель, вертя добычу в руках. — Кажется, кто-то услышал мои молитвы. Принц со стальными яйцами все же нашёл тебя.

— О, заткнись ради Бога, — Рей смотрела на злополучную упаковку, будто вместо неё был ящик с котом Шредингера.

— Сама откроешь или я? А то у тебя такой вид, будто бозон Хиггса увидела.

— Давай сюда.

Рей могла бы гордиться собой. В тот момент, когда теплый ламинированный картон коснулся ладони, её рука не дрожала. Дёрнув за белоснежный хвостик ленты, она развязала почти не помявшийся бант и обнажила выгравированный логотип. Она не знала, что ожидала увидеть, пока снимала крышку, но испуганный всхлип точно принадлежал ей. Видимо, на лице проступил священный ужас, потому что Финн озабоченно наклонился, разглядывая два аккуратных каменных цветка, что лежали на белой подложке.

— Ну, что за хрень? Я думал там кольцо! — разочарованно протянул он, но Рей его не слушала. Едва касаясь, её указательный палец огладил прохладные камни, ощущая твердые грани. Мгновение любования красотой, и она захлопнула крышку, толкая коробочку в руки друга.

— Я не могу принять такой подарок, — пробормотала она, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Рей, да ты что? — Финн не стал терять время и теперь разглядывал содержимое голубой упаковки в свете ламп. — Красота-то какая…

— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоит эта «красота»? — разозлилась Рей. Проклятый профессор каждым своим действием старается унизить её ещё больше!

— Да я понятия даже не имею, что это, — друг в защитном жесте вскинул руки.

— Это серьги, Финн. Серьги от Тиффани.

— И… это, типа, круто? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Это, типа, охренеть как круто и дорого, — передразнила она и продолжила небрежным тоном. — Оставь на столе. Я завтра верну подарок шутнику.

— Нет уж, это твоё, вот сама и следи за своим богатством, — с этими словами Финн впихнул ей в руки коробку с лентой и гордо удалился в свою комнату. Рей подозревала, что он в очередной раз пошёл жаловаться Арнольду на невыносимую подругу. Вздохнув, она направилась к себе, подхватывая на ходу сумку.

Уже лежа в кровати, Рей пересилила себя и открыла ноутбук. Внутри неё не осталось ни карата веселья, сменившись острым чувством продажности. Рей покупали. Согласно собственным честно озвученным убеждениям, профессор педантично выкладывал на стол карты, выбирая какую назначить козырем в этой игре. Немного поколебавшись она всё же зашла на нужный сайт. Найти искомое не составило труда, и при взгляде на ценник из груди вырвался грустный смешок. Какая злая ирония — десять бриллиантов за четверть цены операции. Знал ли он? Нет, определенно нет. Такие нюансы не интересуют Рена, который просто пришел в магазин и ткнул в первый понравившийся экземпляр. Цена? Плевать. Упакуйте! Господи, сколько ещё раз её ткнут носом в фантастическую жестокость этого мира? Рей закрыла ноутбук и выключила свет. В тишине комнаты вибрация телефона прозвучала особенно громко, заставив непроизвольно дернуться. О, у неё не было сомнений, от кого пришло это внеурочное сообщение. И Рей не ошиблась, вчитываясь в горящий на экране текст:

_«Два цветка за два синяка. Делайте с ними что хотите, мисс Тидо, но не вздумайте возвращать. Выкину»._

Она выключила телефон и откинулась на подушку, чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами. Ублюдок… Жестокий ублюдок. За какие грехи ему понадобилась Рей? _«Делайте с ними что хотите…»_ Черт возьми, будь проклят Кайло Рен со всеми своими цветами и медведями. Ну почему, во имя всего святого, он не мог просто извиниться, как делают нормальные люди? Рей всхлипнула и зажала рукой рот, пытаясь приглушить рыдания. И что теперь делать? Отдать? Продать? Выкинуть? Ставки повышались, и Рей понятия не имела, какой ответ даст ей шанс если не выиграть, то хотя бы рассчитывать на ничью. Со стоном перевернувшись на живот, она зарылась головой в подушку, пытаясь спрятаться от всех сложных решений, нависших над ней. Сколько ещё этот невыносимый человек будет катать её по американским горкам своей личности? Отдать! Выкинуть! Всё что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от малейших сомнений в правильности сделанного выбора. _«Делайте с ними что хотите…»_ Да пропадите вы пропадом, профессор! От безвыходности положения и острого осознания своей слабости хотелось орать до кровавого хрипа в легких, но она молча лежала, уткнувшись в мягкую теплоту подушки. И Рей уже знала, каким должен быть ответ.

— Ваши извинения приняты, профессор, — прошептала она, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

* * *

*Персонаж «Сумерек». Ну, вдруг кто, как и я, не читал.

** Эол – темный эльф, начудил бед. Мелькор (он же Моргот), главный злодей всея Средиземья.

*** Несмотря на тонкость, эта фигня тверже алмаза.

**** Извините, мы тоже умерли от этого ада, взрыднули кровавыми слезами и заготовили именные котлы в Ад. Но так было нужно.


	11. Chapter 11

— Привет, детка! Как там медведь? — чей-то окрик прорезал гул голосов, шумевших в фойе. Не оглядываясь и не меняя выражения лица, Рей подняла средний палец в сторону предполагаемого шутника. За сегодня это был уже пятый случай. Так продолжалось все два дня после знаменательного схождения розового монстра с небес. Совершенно незнакомые люди останавливали её на улицах Кембриджа чтобы узнать, как поживает это чудовище. Сначала Рей пыталась огрызаться, но довольно быстро оценила бесперспективность попыток и с дьявольской ухмылкой стала отвечать, что вспорола милашке кишки. Теперь она просто игнорировала подобные вопросы и шуточки, которые уже набили две кровавые мозоли в её ушах. Так что Рей прошла мимо тупиковой ветви эволюции, сохраняя самое равнодушное лицо, на которое была способна. Раздался смех, и посыпались комментарии похожего содержания, но она уже толкала входную дверь, вываливаясь под проливной дождь. Погода окончательно испортилась, перестав баловать солнечными деньками. Впереди предстояли четыре месяца сумрака, тумана и мокрой дряни с неба. Раскрыв зонт, Рей нырнула в водную пелену, стараясь обходить стороной мелкие лужи. Решив не испытывать судьбу кроссом по раскисшим гравийным дорожкам, она направилась прямиком к Массачусетс авеню в библиотеку Хайден Мемориал.

Читальный зал пустовал, что было совершенно обычно для этого времени суток. Большинство студентов зависали в этой Мекке знаний где-то с шести вечера и до полуночи. Толкаясь и переругиваясь, они, словно птицы за насест, дрались за любой кусочек свободной плоскости. Но в остальное время огромные столы, за которыми свободно помещалось до шести человек, пустовали. Сегодня занятыми оставались лишь пара уютных кресел около окон, да еще кто-то расположился на втором этаже, Рей слышала доносившийся тихий бубнеж.

Подключив ноутбук к старенькому плоттеру, Рей расположилась за одним из столов. У неё было минут пять, чтобы отдышаться, пока техника делала свое дело. Она прислушалась к себе, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли что-то ее в зыбком состоянии. Волнения последних недель прошли на удивление без последствий, что внушало скромный оптимизм. Она по-прежнему мало спала, засиживаясь допоздна за учебными работами и проектами. А каждый понедельник просто умирала на лекциях, желая поскорее вытянуть уставшие за рабочий уикенд ноги. Но завтра предстояло одно из самых важных событий студенческой жизни — Большая Технологическая Конференция. Она проводилась каждый год и совершенно обоснованно считалась той ступенью, с которой будущие выпускники могли стартовать в большой мир. Именно там завязывались нужные знакомства с гигантами различных отраслей промышленности и Кремниевой Долины. Тот, кто ещё не был связан рабочим контрактом, вполне мог получить интересные предложения. А потому у Рей были грандиозные планы на завтрашний день.

Плоттер пискнул, предупреждая о конце печати, и отключился. Вздохнув, Рей тяжело поднялась со своего стула и подошла к столу, придирчиво разглядывая огромный теплый лист бумаги. Убедившись, что нигде нет смазанного текста или прорех в краске, она аккуратно свернула доклад, пряча в большой цилиндрический тубус. Отстоять день на конференции, отвечая на бесконечные вопросы, было лишь частью дела. Рей до сих пор не могла решить проблему в своей программе, отчего с каждым днем нервничала все больше. Но хуже того, профессор Хакс, кажется, тоже терял терпение. Черт возьми, не будь у неё с Реном так всё запутанно, она бы первая попросила его о помощи. «Из всех женщин, что мне встречались, все были хороши лишь в качестве красивой спутницы и для работы с бумагами…» — всплыла в голове брошенная фраза. Это мы ещё посмотрим! Она не станет очередным доказательством для решения его однотипных уравнений.

По возвращении домой, Рей первым делом бросила взгляд на медведя, чье тело до сих пор покоилось в кресле. Она была бы и рада не смотреть туда, но это исчадье ада слишком сильно привлекало внимание. Брови удивленно поползли вверх, когда она заметила аккуратный шов на плюшевом пузе.

— Это что? — спросила она подошедшего Финна, указывая пальцем на шедевр кройки и шитья.

— Тренировался в наложении базовых швов. Мы тут на курсах первой помощи как раз проходили, — парень встал напротив медведя, откровенно любуясь своей работой. — А здорово получилось, да?

— Осанна! Он воскрес! — пропела Рей, скидывая уличные ботинки. — Я думала, ты выкинешь его.

Она прошествовала на кухню, стараясь не обращать внимания на специфического пациента Финна, потому он будил в ней совершенно неправильные мысли.

— А я думал, ты вернешь подарок, как и собиралась, — протянул парень, со смешком поглядывая на подругу. Рей прикусила от досады губу.

— Планы изменились, — она уселась на стол, запустив руку в очередную жестяную банку с печеньем.

— Было бы интересно послушать, почему, — Финн приготовился выслушать любую невероятную версию от своей подопечной.

— Выбирая между ушами и помойкой, в которую обещал их отправить даритель, я выбрала уши.

— Так, это я понимаю, — медленно кивнул он. — А теперь вопрос — кто этот человек?

Рей на минуту задумалась. Лучший друг детства оставался единственным непосвященным во всю мутную канитель, что вертелась вокруг профессора. Это было очень некрасиво и несправедливо, ведь они всегда делились абсолютно всем. Однако сейчас наступил момент, когда она просто не знала, как рассказать. Всё зашло слишком далеко и выглядело чересчур странно, чтобы можно было легко поверить.

— Тебе покажется это невероятным, — она принялась ковырять пальцем столешницу, тщательно подбирая слова. — В общем, это извинения от профессора Рена.

Слова сказаны и услышаны, Рей досчитала до пяти и…

— ЧТО?! — глаза друга, казалось, сейчас вылезут из орбит, и она даже залюбовалась ровным цветом его белков. — В каком смысле извинения? За что? Он к тебе подкатывал?

— Я бы не назвала это так…

— Он тебя домогался?

— Нет, просто…

— О, Господи, он тебя изнасиловал?

— Что?! Ты сдурел? — Рей закатила глаза.

— Ты знаешь, сколько женщин по статистике молчит о домогательствах и изнасилованиях?

Вообще-то Финн был не так уж и неправ в своих догадках. Разумеется, профессор не делал ничего такого. Но будь на её месте ярая феминистка, то на него давно бы доложили в Лигу Защиты Женщин МТИ. Рей подобные ортодоксальные взгляды разделяла лишь на самом базовом уровне и не была готова, чтобы её имя начали полоскать во всех местных газетах. Шоу для общественности. Показывать на куколке, за какие такие места её трогал противный профессор, грозило куда большей нервотрепкой, чем все, что происходило сейчас.

— Успокойся, ничего такого не было. Он просто извинился за… свою грубость.

— Бриллиантовыми серьгами? Ты издеваешься? — друг не намеревался успокаиваться. На темном лице даже выступили бисеринки пота. — Что он с тобой сделал?

— Да ничего он не делал, Финн О’Нили! — Рей всплеснула руками, рассыпая крошки печенья во все стороны. — У профессора просто такое отношение к жизни и вещам, какое мы с тобой пока не в состоянии ни понять, ни принять из-за собственной молодости и бедности. Так что можешь возобновлять молитвы, он — не кандидат на мою руку. Я всё ещё в активном поиске достойного принца.

Рей ткнула печеньем в направлении медведя.

— Это месть за то, что я сдала его тачку Теду. А серьги — извинение за излишнюю грубость при допросе с пристрастием. Я же не сразу сдала Джефферса, — она вздохнула, вспоминая свое глупое упрямство. — Подарок я и правда хотела вернуть, но его мысль была предельно ясна: либо оставляю серьги себе, либо он их выкидывает. И мне что-то подсказывает, действительно выкинул бы. Представляешь… Рен даже бровью не повёл, когда понял, что с его машиной что-то случилось. А тут какие-то серьги. Разве тебе не жалко такую красоту?

Финн молчал какое-то время, а потом осел на стул рядом с ней.

— Есть ли ещё что-то, чего я не знаю о тебе… и Рене? — голос друга был строг и холоден. Рей наоборот старалась выглядеть легкомысленной.

— Он пытался как-то ко мне подкатить после смены в «Такодане». Рен тогда не знал, что я его студентка. Потом мы несколько раз ругались, не стесняясь в выражениях. Кстати, те розы тоже были от него. Ещё он пару раз предлагал довезти меня до дома, хотел переманить меня от Хакса под свое руководство, следил, чтобы я добралась без происшествий с работы. Вот, собственно, и всё.

Повисло молчание. Разумеется, это была лишь внешняя сторона. То, что можно сказать другим, не опасаясь косых взглядов и вороха нравоучений. Финн поставил локти на стол, уперевшись лбом в ладони, и явно пытался переварить всю информацию.

— У меня складывается впечатление, — наконец проговорил он, — что между вами происходит какая-то херня, но вы понятия не имеете, какая именно.

— Бинго, мой дорогой друг, — Рей самодовольно закинула очередной песочный крендель в рот, отряхивая руки. — Не буду говорить за профессора, но я точно не понимаю, что за дерьмо творится. Подозреваю, он играет в какие-то ему одни ведомые игры, но я слишком тупа и не понимаю, в чем их резон.

— Будь осторожна, — Финн снова был трагически серьезен.

— Это профессор, — она в который раз закатила глаза. Ещё парочку таких разговоров и они точно провалятся внутрь черепа. — Он мне ничего не сделает.

— Будь осторожна, не влюбись, — теперь он пристально смотрел на неё. — Рен не тот человек, которому я доверил бы твое сердце.

— С чего бы мне это делать? — Рей удивленно уставилась в ответ.

— Будь ты к нему равнодушна, смеялась бы сейчас над моими вопросами. Да о чем я? Ты бы сразу рассказала мне всё. В тот же вечер, как узнала, что к тебе подкатывал профессор. Рей, я знаю тебя с восьми лет. Видел, как ты первый раз влюбилась, как переживала и радовалась. И вот сейчас ты оставляешь ужасные розы, находя в них какое-то, тебе одной видимое очарование. Не возвращаешь неприлично дорогой подарок, потому что слишком жаль избавляться от вещи, что выбиралась для тебя. Ты даже дурацкого медведя, со всеми спецэффектами его появления, считаешь нормальным способом отомстить. Вдумайся, какой другой преподаватель будет мстить глупым студентам, лишь косвенно связанным с его позором? Я не знаю, что творится у вас на лекциях, мне неизвестно, как вы ведете себя в другое время. Но твоё поведение слишком лояльно по отношению к мужчине, который знает, как привлечь женское внимание. Ты играешь с огнем и лучше бы тебе прекратить это.

Черт! Неужели со стороны её поведение выглядело именно так? Но она ведь не могла так рьяно искать скрытый подтекст только из-за того, что ей нравился Рен? Нет, она искренне восхищалась его гением, он был симпатичным… даже очень. Но всего этого недостаточно, чтобы потерять голову. Рей не из тех девушек, с которыми он привык проводить время: пустоголовые разодетые идиотки. У них просто всё слишком запутано из-за дурных характеров и феноменальной потребности доказывать собственную правоту. Но Кайло Рен ей не нравится. Нисколечко.

— Ты ошибаешься, — она сделала самое безмятежное лицо, на которое только была способна. — Для того, чтобы я влюбилась, надо нечто большее, чем инфантильное поведение и смазливая мордашка.

— Насчет лица-то ты погорячилась.

— Не придирайся к словам. Я пытаюсь донести до тебя, что пока профессор Рен безобидно чешет своё эго — мне нечего бояться. А большего от него никто и не ждёт. Между появлением у него мысли завоевать моё сердце и мной стоит разница в возрасте, опыте и социальном положении. И мы банально не сходимся темпераментами. К тому же — я его студентка, а он мой преподаватель на ближайшие полгода. Это сразу закрывает вопрос любых межполовых взаимодействий.

Судя по скептическому взгляду Финна, он не сильно поверил. Снова закатывать глаза Рей не рискнула, оставалась вероятность, что их всё же заклинит.

— Ты будешь завтра слушать доклады на конференции? — решила она сменить неприятную тему.

— Конечно, весь день просижу на секции по схемотехнике. В перерывчик, так и быть, заскочу к тебе.

— Поесть, главное, принеси. А то я удавлюсь жевать их печенье и канапе всухомятку, — скривилась Рей. Она мельком видела, что закупил отдел организации мероприятий, и теперь планировала пережить завтрашний день на капле росы и маковом зернышке.

— Да, моя белая госпожа, — раболепно склонился Финн.

Рей всё же закатила глаза.

По её мнению, следующее утро наступило слишком рано. На улице в сером предрассветном сумраке моросил противный дождь, и вылезать из-под теплого одеяла не хотелось совершенно. Но в жизни Рей мало что подчинялось её собственным желаниям. Так что мохнатые тапочки ждали на полу, растянутый свитер покоился на спинке кровати, красноречивый взгляд Финна прилагался сразу за дверью.

Пятнадцать минут спустя, стоя в ванной комнате в одном нижнем белье, Рей пыталась изобразить что-то посложнее обычного подкрашивания ресниц. Но несколько неудачных попыток заставили плюнуть на это дело и окинуть себя придирчивым взглядом. Вид отвратительной мраморности тела с голубыми прожилками вен вгонял в привычное уныние. Наверное, в другой реальности, где она здорова, её от природы тонкая кожа была бы преимуществом. Нежная, гладкая… Мечтать, разумеется, можно сколько угодно. В реальности же синюшная бледность не могла скрыть вязь артерий и сосудов, которые точно спутанный моток ниток клубились по ребрам. Даже самой Рей иногда было невмоготу смотреть на своё тело, что уж говорить о других. Так что быстрым студенческим сексом она предпочитала заниматься, не снимая футболки и пресекая любые попытки партнеров избавить её от одежды. Благодарение небесам, это мало кого смущало. Как и любой молодежи, им обычно или не хватало времени, или место подворачивалось уж очень неподходящее для любовных прелюдий.

Рей вздохнула и влезла в черное платье-футляр, купленное в прошлом году по случаю поездки в NASA. От него так и веяло официозом. Попрыгав на месте в оригинальных гимнастических позах, она умудрилась застегнуть молнию. Глухой воротник и длинные рукава всегда надежно прятали последствия болезни, а юбка чуть выше колен почти скрывала худобу. Рей с какой-то тревогой бросила взгляд на голубую коробочку, что сиротливо притулилась на маленькой раковине. Приходилось признать, вчера Финн отчасти угадал её эмоции. В глубине души было до чертиков приятно понять, что такая прекрасная вещь покупалась именно для неё. Но если бы дело было только в этом. Носить с гордо поднятой головой то, что по задумке должно её унижать, невероятно тяжело. Перевернуть попытку подкупа в эксцентричное извинение стоило всех резервов моральных сил. А ведь он действительно просил прощения, хоть и в редкостно извращенной форме. Раскрыв весь глубинный смысл даже не двойного — тройного дна, Рей думала звонить в Нобелевский комитет. Увы, нет таких наград за разгадывание шарад личности профессора Рена. Эталон элегантности и простоты алгоритмизации, в жизни выдумывал уж слишком сложные комбинации ходов. Хотя другие наверняка скажут: и пусть бы Рен выбрасывал проклятые серьги, передаривал, да хоть сам носил. Кто угодно, но не она. У неё не было никаких прав получать от него ювелирные украшения с заоблачным ценником. Но свой выбор Рей сделала. Сдавать назад, и как все оскорбленные простушки, кидать подарок обидчику в лицо, она не собиралась.

Уверенной рукой Рей достала серьги и вдела их в уши. Защелкнув зажим на тонком штифте, она снова посмотрела в зеркало и застыла. Слово «красиво», употребленное ранее в сторону каменных цветов, даже отдаленно не попадало в цель. Это было… волшебно, идеально, прекрасно и совершенно. Никакой пошлости, только простота форм и мягкий блеск. Удивительное нежное чудо. Где-то на периферии всплыли слова Фазмы о симпатичных безделушках, подаренных Реном. Что ж, пора последовать совету подруги и в кои-то веки насладиться вниманием к себе как к женщине. Хотя самому профессору знать об этом не положено.

Забрав свои тяжелые волосы в высокий пучок, она вышла из ванной комнаты и, поймав одобрительный взгляд Финна, криво ухмыльнулась.

— Наконец-то ты выглядишь нормально, — он взял её за руку, вынуждая повернуться вокруг собственной оси. — Честное слово, не будь у меня Арнольда, я бы подумал о смене ориентации.

— Я уже поняла, что тягаться с твоей синеокой звездой подмостков мне бесполезно, — откликнулась она в тон. — Едем?

Рей влезла в туфли, накинула пальто и нетерпеливо уставилась на друга, пытавшегося одной рукой нацепить кроссовки, а второй подхватить свой рюкзак. Проявляя исключительную требовательность к её внешнему виду, он оставался до безобразия небрежен к своему. И когда чаша терпения Рей переполнялась, она просто брала все его вещи, относила в подвал, где располагалась общедомовая прачечная, стирала, гладила, а после раскладывала на полки в шкафу. Честное слово, он напоминал чертова ребенка, за которым приходилось постоянно следить. Сидя в такси, Рей мысленно хихикала и представляла, как ухоженный профессор в одних носках и трусах гладит стрелки на брюках. Картинка была потрясающе нелепой и совершенно не вписывалась в образ и характер Рена. Скорее, у него для этих целей есть личный робот, который сдает вещи в частную прачечную, потому что так быстрее и проще. Зачем напрягаться, когда ты можешь заплатить за свой комфорт и избавить себя от бытовых мелочей? Это дает возможность сосредоточиться на более важных задачах, а их у него, по мнению Рей, предостаточно.

Такси деловито скользило по утреннему Бостону, ловко пробираясь через пока небольшие пробки. Их путь лежал в Конференс Центр Самберга на Мемориал Драйв. Рей редко приходилось там бывать, но каждый раз это был маленький праздник. Из окон здания открывался потрясающий вид на реку Чарльз. Чуть дальше виднелись пришвартованные маленькие яхты, деловой центр Бостона, сверкавший стеклом и хромом в лучах солнца, и элитный район Бейкон Хилл. Весной и летом зрелище было особенно чудесным.

На ведущих к главному входу каменных ступенях уже вовсю суетились студенты и профессора. Обслуживающий персонал готовился к вечернему фуршету, таская какие-то подозрительные коробки. Дождь прекратился и сквозь разрывы в облаках пробивались куски голубого неба. Если повезет, то вечером Рей хотела бы прокрасться на открытую террасу, что опоясывала центр на седьмом этаже и полюбоваться ночным городом.

В помещении, где находилась её секция для стендов, она обнаружила Хакса. Тот старательно развешивал доклад.

— Доброе утро, профессор, — воскликнул Финн, за руку здороваясь с их преподавателем.

— Утро, — тот ответил на приветствие, пытаясь в одной руке удержать тяжелый лист ватмана и горсть канцелярских скрепок. Рей рассмеялась, подхватывая загибающийся угол и прикалывая его к доске.

— Спасибо, что избавили меня от этого, — она кивнула на высоченный стенд. Если бы не Хакс, балансировать ей на стуле в попытках закрепить своенравный лист.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся профессор, приглаживая рукой растрепавшиеся рыжие волосы.

— Рей, я побегу, — Финн с извиняющимся лицом глянул на подругу. — Хочу занять место получше.

— Беги-беги, — улыбнулась она, целуя его в щеку.

Проводив своего студента взглядом, Хакс повернулся к Рей, только сейчас заметив её наряд.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — как-то смущенно пробормотал он. А она подумала, что Финн в который раз прав, пора завязывать с ношением бесформенных свитеров и мешковатых платьев. Ей, в конце концов, почти двадцать четыре, а она всё ещё одевается как подросток.

— Сегодня одна из главных возможностей продать свои мозги подороже, — сказала Рей, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Не хочется упускать ни одной возможности.

— Попридержи немного оптимизм, — отчего-то резко отозвался преподаватель и задержал взгляд на её ушах. Рей в немом удивлении ожидала хоть какого-нибудь объяснения такому тону, но тот ничего не сказал, лишь ещё больше нахмурился и ушёл по каким-то своим делам.

Хотя до официального открытия конференции оставалось около получаса, все уже бродили между стендами, наплевав на торжественные речи. Кто-то искал старых знакомых, другие ловили возможность без толкотни и суеты вчитаться в интересующие доклады. Всё утро Рей отвечала на вопросы любопытных профессоров, студентов и представителей различных больших и малых компаний. Безусловно, проект привлекал достаточно внимания, чтобы вокруг неё постоянно находилось пять-шесть человек, не давая и воздуха глотнуть. Ближе к полудню Рей почувствовала, что окончательно осипла, а от высоких каблуков начали нестерпимо ныть икры. Хотелось сесть, а лучше лечь.

— Хэй, малышка, у меня есть для тебя сюрприз, — Финн неожиданно появился за спиной в тот краткий момент, когда очередной любопытствующий отошел от неё.

— О, ты мой кумир! — восторженно прошептала Рей, оглядывая добычу, оттягивающую руки приятеля.

— Свежайший сэндвич с тунцом и органический апельсиновый сок, — его глаза победно сверкнули. — Из только что загруженного вендингового аппарата. С пылу с жару, можно сказать.

— Дурак, — она тихо рассмеялась и осторожно посмотрела по сторонам. — Давай поедим, пока все ушли на перерыв.

В зале действительно стало менее людно, и кто-то открыл окна, впуская свежий воздух. Рей зябко поежилась и направилась в дальний угол, где стоял стол с кофемашинами и картонными стаканчиками. Она только успела почувствовать на своем языке вкус серого хлеба и огурца, когда сзади раздался незнакомый мужской голос.

— Мисс Тидо? — Рей сделала над собой титаническое усилие, прожевав кусок со скоростью света, и обернулась. — Извините, что украду у вас немного обеденного перерыва.

Она стояла перед мужчиной, который улыбался самой очаровательной улыбкой на свете. Он был одет в обычный темно-синий джемпер и джинсы, далекие от повсеместного дресс-кода. Курчавые волосы задорно торчали в разные стороны, а в карих глазах прыгали смешинки. Рей дала бы ему лет сорок, но, возможно, милая трехдневная щетина делала его старше. И хоть лицо казалось смутно знакомым, она никак не могла вспомнить, встречались ли они раньше.

— Ничего страшного, — наконец проговорила Рей. — Я вас слушаю.

— Меня зовут Дэмерон, По Дэмерон. Я из отдела Хильды Ротчер, мы — заказчики вашей работы.

О, Господи! Ну конечно. Она видела Дэмерона лишь пару раз, когда летала с Хаксом в Вашингтон подписывать договор. И тогда была слишком взволнована, чтобы разглядывать хоть кого-то.

— Ох, извините, сэр. Я не узнала вас сразу, — она протянула ему руку для приветствия, тихо радуясь, что не успела испачкать ее сэндвичем.

— Всё в порядке, — он аккуратно сжал узкую ладонь, после чего отпустил и огляделся, засунув руки в карманы. — Давно хотел с вами познакомиться, и вот мне выпала такая возможность. Должен сказать, вы очень впечатлили наш отдел биоинженерии своими успехами.

— Спасибо, сэр, я даже… — Рей замялась, но тут неожиданно влез до этого молчавший Финн. Он восторженно наблюдал за собеседником своей подруги, и Рей очень надеялась, что это не очередной приступ «любви с первого взгляда». С её приятелем такое иногда случалось.

— Рей у нас мегамозг. Одна из лучших на курсе по программированию, — он улыбнулся и протянул руку. — Извините, что влез, сэр. Просто, подруга детства, сами понимаете. Я Финн О’Нили.

Мужчины пожали руки, а Рей боролась с очередным желанием закатить глаза. Этот галбой бывал чертовски невоспитанным обормотом. Однако поведение Финна ни капли не раздосадовало Дэмерона, который с ещё б _о_ льшим интересом посмотрел на Рей.

— Что ж, возможно, я не зря приехал сюда из Калифорнии, — туманно проговорил он.

Он явно собирался добавить что-то ещё, но тут в толпе наметилось какое-то бурление, и все взгляды обратились в сторону вошедших. Воспользовавшись моментом, Рей пихнула друга в бок и зашипела.

— Ты что творишь? — её брови гневно сошлись на переносице.

— Продаю тебя самому крутому работодателю, дурья ты башка, — так же шепотом ответил Финн, вытягивая шею и пытаясь разглядеть из-за чего возникло волнение. Рей мысленно распахнула рот от удивления. Это было неожиданно. От дальнейшей перепалки их избавил Дэмерон, кому-то махнувший рукой. Еще секунда и Рей мысленно проваливалась сквозь все шесть чертовых этажей, желая оказаться подальше отсюда. Разумеется, Президент Сноук присутствовал на конференции, ведь именно он читал приветственную речь. Но вот без Кайло Рена можно было прекрасно обойтись. И, похоже, тот испытывал нечто подобное, когда ринувшийся к ним навстречу Сноук чуть ли не силком поволок за собой хмурого профессора. Любопытно.

— По! — воскликнул Президент. К удивлению Рей и Финна, он заключил в теплые объятия их нового знакомого. — Как я рад, что ты здесь. Какими судьбами? Я не ожидал.

— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, мистер Сноук, — улыбка Дэмерона била все рекорды своей дружелюбностью и открытостью. — Кайло.

Он кивнул Рену, который скривился в подобии вежливой ухмылки.

— Дэмерон, — последовал холодный ответ, после чего профессор моментально переключился на свой трезвонящий телефон.

— Так, что тебя привело в родные пенаты? — не умолкал Сноук, с довольным видом оглядывая молодого человека.

— Вот, налаживаю деловые контакты.

Он махнул куда-то в сторону притихших Рей и Финна, а вновь прибывшие наконец-то обратили внимание на друзей. Что-то увлеченно печатавший в смартфоне Рен резко вскинул взгляд, да так и застыл. Даже отсюда было видно, как расширились его зрачки, стоило ему заметить мягко поблескивающее в её ушах украшение. Она могла бы прозакладывать голову, что профессор совершенно точно не ожидал когда бы то ни было увидеть на ней свой подарок. И теперь пребывал в легком замешательстве. Прошло не более пары секунд, прежде чем он взял себя в руки, возвращаясь к обычному равнодушному выражению лица.

— Мисс Тидо? — с приятным удивлением в голосе обратился к ней Сноук. — Кайло, ты не говорил, что твоя студентка будет на конференции.

— Добрый день, мистер Сноук. Профессор, — она по очереди кивнула каждому.

— Здесь почти четверть докладчиков — мои студенты, — бросил Рен. Лицо его оставалось всё столь же бесстрастным, но взгляд скользил по её фигуре однозначно не с простой вежливостью. Он успел где-то оставить свой пиджак и теперь привлекал жадные женские взгляды шириной плеч и рельефом мышц, совершенно нехарактерным для любого гика. Видимо, военные творят чудеса даже с компьютерными задротами. Что ж, он по-прежнему ей не нравился. Совершенно нет. Тем временем Рен, помолчав, зачем-то добавил: — Мисс Тидо работает с Хаксом.

— И как налаживаются контакты? — Сноук снова обратил свое внимание на Дэмерона.

— Пока отлично. Я успел подробнее ознакомиться с докладом мисс Тидо. Превосходная работа. Кайло, ты уже видел? — весельчак из NASA явно не замечал, с каким нежеланием общался Рен. А, может, и понимал всё, намеренно раздражая мужчину, с которым явно хорошо знаком.

— Разумеется, — последовал всё такой же холодный ответ.

Да уж, ознакомился он вплотную. Только вот не с докладом, а с дурным характером Рей. Она почувствовала, как заходит на новый виток стыда. Это когда-нибудь закончится? Бросив взгляд в сторону, она заметила Финна, который во все глаза пялился на профессора. Не далее как вчера вечером тот открылся её другу с новой стороны.

— Мисс Тидо, — внезапно обратился к ней Сноук, — простите меня, но я украду у вас ненадолго Дэмерона. Не каждый день видишь любимых учеников.

Он обворожительно улыбнулся, но от Рей не укрылся брошенный в сторону Рена тревожный взгляд. Кажется, Президент наконец-то почувствовал, что эти двое не желают находиться поблизости друг от друга.

— О, конечно, мистер Сноук, — она улыбнулась кончиками губ.

Досада нарастала внутри. Ей, безусловно, было бы интереснее провести время с приятным мужчиной из NASA, чем с Кайло Реном. Но выбирать не приходилось. К тому же, Рей надеялась, профессор и сам не горит желанием общаться с ней. Финн шепнул на ухо что-то о начале новой серии докладов и убежал в конференц-зал. Она осталась наедине с Реном, наконец-то сообразив, что в левой руке до сих пор покоится надкусанный сэндвич. С каким-то извращенным наслаждением она прислонилась бедром к столику и впилась зубами в бутерброд.

— Вижу, вы не стали пренебрегать предложенным мной вариантом улучшений. Смотрится великолепно, — неожиданно произнес Рен, ставя стаканчик в кофемашину и наливая себе двойной эспрессо. Рей же чуть не подавилась куском хлеба, когда до неё дошёл смысл сказанного. Весь смысл. Кажется, профессор опять принялся за свои головоломки.

— Что вы, профессор, было бы весьма глупо отказаться от таких поправок. Вы совершенно определенно обозначили свою точку зрения. И мне ничего не оставалось, как проверить её на жизнеспособность, — она сделала глоток сока и отсалютовала ему бутылочкой. — Я должна поблагодарить вас за это.

— Принято, мисс Тидо, — и ей снова показалось, что по его губам скользнула улыбка. Но Рей не была уверена, потому что профессор поднес ко рту стаканчик с кофе. Они усиленно делали вид, что говорят исключительно о программе, и это забавляло Рей сверх всякой меры. Ещё немного и она основательно подсядет на такую притягательную иглу двусмысленности, позабыв о нормальном общении. Решив, что сказано уже больше чем достаточно, она собралась пойти обратно к стенду, но к ним присоединился запыхавшийся Армитаж Хакс.

— О, Кайло! Хорошо, что я тебя нашёл, — нервно воскликнул он, подходя к столу и делая себе латте. — Что здесь делает Дэмерон?

— Понятия не имею, — спокойно ответил Рен, потягивая кофе и наблюдая за другом.

Тот, цапнув с пластиковой тарелки печенье, закинул его в рот и почти мгновенно скривился от приторно-сладкого вкуса. Рей лишь хмыкнула, наблюдая за пантомимой, чем заслужила неожиданно сердитый взгляд Хакса. Да что с ним сегодня такое? Наконец, профессор справился с мышцами лица и обернулся к Рену.

— Я хотел попросить тебя о помощи, — быстро проговорил он, оглядываясь по сторонам и заслоняя Рей так, чтобы её не было видно из зала. Что за дерьмо?!

— Это будет из разряда «мы в заднице» или твоё обычное «мать твою, мы в полной заднице»? В любом другом случае ты ко мне не обращаешься, — ехидно протянул Рен, и Рей тихо фыркнула, на минуту забывая о странном поведении руководителя. Если Армитаж Хакс лажал со сроками, то это была задержка эпического масштаба. Об этом знали все, и Фазме даже приходилось подделывать в профессорских копиях бумаг даты сдачи проекта, чтобы иметь в запасе хоть немного резервного времени.

— Попридержи язык рядом с леди, — возмутился тем временем её руководитель. На что Рен лишь хмыкнул в ответ.

— Времена пошли не те, и твоя «леди» от услышанного слова «задница» в обморок не упадёт. Её эвфемизмы поражают меня не меньше, чем чистая обсценная лексика.

А Рей стояла и думала, как было бы прекрасно уметь аннигилировать. Увы, всё, что она могла — сердито уставиться в наглые карие глаза. Вот мудак! Хакс рассмеялся, признавая правоту друга.

— Твоя правда, Рей бывает редкостной злюкой.

— Я всё ещё стою здесь, профессор, — заметила она, делая глоток сока.

— Так о чем ты хотел попросить? — вернул беседу в нужное русло Рен. Хакс взъерошил свои волосы, нервно оглянулся, а затем виновато посмотрел в сторону Рей. Она удивленно подняла было брови, но следующие слова заставили судорожно стиснуть пластик в руке. Чертов Хакс с его гипертрофированной заботой!

— Помоги Рей с интеллектуальным набором баз, — без предисловий сказал профессор, начисто игнорируя разгневанный взгляд своей студентки. О, теперь она жалела, что не обладает силой Циклопа или медузы Горгоны. — Я взвалил на неё этот проект, не подозревая о таких сложностях. Но сроки поджимают, через три месяца сдавать работу, а программу ещё надо обкатать. Часть Рей сделала уже сама. Возможно, тебе просто надо посмотреть и исправить незначительные мелочи. Ты же знаешь, я не силён в этом деле.

Он развел руками, показывая, что не стал бы беспокоить, но обстоятельства обязывают.

— Профессор, я же говорила, что справлюсь сама. Впоследствии мне надо будет… — начала Рей, но равнодушный голос Рена звучал так, словно она была пустым местом.

— Без проблем, Армитаж, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Рей, откровенно наслаждаясь её сердитым видом. О, небеса, все их разговоры тет-а-тет постоянно заканчиваются некрасивой склокой. Выдержит ли Кембридж апокалипсис из-за совместной работы мисс Тидо и профессора Рена?

— Рей, — Хакс повернулся и немного дергано улыбнулся, — время идет, а у тебя и без того много задач, которые надо решить.

Она закусила губу. Было очень обидно. Как бы профессор ни стремился замаскировать свои слова заботой, очевидно, он просто устал ждать. И тогда Рей предприняла последнюю попытку избежать неминуемой катастрофы.

— Но профессор Рен не имеет доступа к просмотру всего кода, а без этого сложно…

— О, за это не беспокойся, — облегченно рассмеялся Хакс, перебивая её. — Я поговорю с Хильдой, думаю, она не будет против.

— Зачем такие сложности? — черная бровь Рена удивленно приподнялась. — Здесь же Дэмерон.

Хакс снова нервно оглянулся и сместился чуть левее.

— Она руководитель отдела биоинженерии в NASA. Решать ей.

— Ох, да ладно. Тебе ли не знать, что они с Ротчер, как сиамские близнецы — две головы, четыре руки, одно тело в виде пятидесяти сотрудников. С чем согласен Дэмерон, с тем согласна и Хильда. Наоборот тоже работает, — теперь её профессор не скрывал своего ехидства. А Рей с удивлением обнаружила, что Рен накоротке с NASA. Значит, он не блефовал, когда говорил об уровне своего допуска. Господи, есть ли хоть одна дверь, которая не откроется перед этим человеком? Или он даже в Белый Дом ходит как к соседу в гости?

— И, все же, я лучше через Хильду. Так что, когда ты сможешь помочь Рей?

Рен задумался на несколько секунд, а затем залпом допил оставшийся кофе. От его улыбки Рей стало плохо.

— В любой момент, когда мисс Тидо будет готова, — с наигранной заботой протянул он. А Рей чертовски сильно захотелось проораться.

— Вот и здорово, — провозгласил Хакс, наблюдая, как под веселую болтовню Сноук выводит из зала Дэмерона.

— Прошу меня простить, мне надо идти. Не хотелось бы пропустить всю послеобеденную секцию докладов, — Рен прицельным броском отправил пустой стаканчик в мусорное ведро. — До встречи, Армитаж.

Они молча наблюдали за удаляющейся спиной, и, когда Рен точно не мог их слышать, Рей повернулась к профессору.

— Зачем? — спросила она, глядя в зеленые глаза своего руководителя. — Я обещала, что справлюсь сама и сделала бы это! К тому же, мы не ладим с профессором. Ничем хорошим это не закончится.

— Рей, — Хакс серьезно посмотрел на неё. — Я пытаюсь облегчить тебе жизнь. Ты недостаточно здорова, чтобы убиваться на тех вещах, где можно попросить помощи. От Кайло не убудет, а у тебя появится больше времени, и ты сможешь заняться другими задачами программы.

— Это всё равно неправильно.

Хакс лишь покачал головой, понимая, что сейчас он вряд ли переубедит свою студентку. Но дело сделано, и теперь ей не отвертеться от навязанного сотрудничества. Рей четко понимала, что сделает всё, лишь бы как можно дольше оттягивать неприятный момент взаимодействия с Реном. До тех пор, пока не будет готова или не останется выбора.

Вторая половина рабочего дня пролетела ещё быстрее, чем утро. Она облегченно вздохнула, когда часы показали шесть вечера, досадуя на Хакса, Рена и навязчивых участников конференции. Через полчаса начинался торжественный ужин, и Рей могла с чистой совестью ускользнуть на свежий воздух.

Забрав свое пальто, она подхватила бокал с каким-то безалкогольным коктейлем и шагнула через раздвижные двери. По периметру седьмого этажа шла открытая терраса. Солнце уже село, и в кривом зеркале реки тысячами огней переливалась мерцающие на том берегу небоскребы. Рей с наслаждением втянула сладковатый морозный воздух. После душных коридоров и залов, он здорово кружил голову. Где-то вдалеке шумела толпа. Кажется, сегодня шёл очередной университетский матч по футболу.

— Вина? — Рей вздрогнула, когда рядом с ней раздался голос По Дэмерона. Она повернулась, увидев улыбающегося мужчину, в его руках было два бокала.

— Нет, благодарю, — она ухмыльнулась в ответ и добавила, показывая на свой бокал: — Я не пью спиртного.

— Ведете здоровый образ жизни? — он поставил бокалы на соседний маленький столик, прикрученный к бетонному полу. А потом встал рядом, облокачиваясь на деревянные перила.

— Нет, что вы, — покачав головой Рей рассмеялась. — Просто не люблю терять управление над своим мозгом.

— Как же вы расслабляетесь? — честное слово, у него была милейшая из всех виденных ею улыбок.

— Я учусь на последнем курсе Массачусетса, о каком расслаблении может идти речь? — с притворным негодованием ответила Рей.

— Действительно, — Дэмерон понимающе кивнул. Они замолчали, наслаждаясь свежим ветерком и потрясающим видом. Неожиданно он мечтательно произнес: — Я уже и забыл, как здесь красиво.

— Вы ведь тоже заканчивали МТИ? — она с любопытством взглянула на собеседника.

— Да, как раз Школу Менеджмента Слоуна*, где мы с вами стоим.

— Вот это да, — восхищение в её голосе вызвало смешок. — Как же вас занесло в NASA?

Теперь Дэмерон потянулся и уставился в ночное небо.

— Ох, это очень длинная история. Во всём виноват Кайло со своей астрономией, — задумчиво произнес он, однако, сдался, заметив её заинтересованный взгляд. — Деканом Школы в то время был Сноук. Не знаю, в курсе вы или нет, но Рен тогда ходил под крылом Самюэля. Какая-то история с семьей, даже не в курсе, но это не важно. Волей-неволей мы часто пересекались в общежитиях и на лекциях. Ну и окончательно сдружились на курсах военной подготовки. Кайло интересовало всё: от его любимого программирования до управления предприятием. Мне кажется, он посещал все возможные лекции по выбору, что читались в университете. В один прекрасный день Рен притащил очередную программу по имитации ближайших известных галактик, устроил нам шоу, и я пропал. Меня настолько заворожила красота звёзд, что я без раздумий решил во что бы то ни стало стать космонавтом. Но… управленец из меня вышел лучше, чем пилот. Увы.

— Почему же увы? — Рей мягко улыбнулась. — Значит, вы совершенно верно выбрали Слоун.

— Вы подарили мне надежду, — он шутливо прижал руку к сердцу, будто пораженный неожиданным комплиментом. Она весело рассмеялась, По Дэмерон был очарователен. Но тут его лицо стало неожиданно серьезным, стоило ему развернуться к ней и заговорить. — На самом деле, я специально искал вас, мисс Тидо. У меня есть к вам вопрос, ради которого мне пришлось прилететь в Бостон.

— Вот как? — недоуменно откликнулась она.

— Да, мы с Хильдой Ротчер хотели бы и дальше сотрудничать с вами, — произнёс он ровным тоном, будто не сообщал ничего важного, но у Рей перехватило дыхание. Она умерла и попала в Рай? Вселенная подарила ей выигрышный лотерейный билет? Черт побери! Неужели…

— Я правильно понимаю, что…

— Думаю, что верно, мисс Тидо, — Дэмерон снова ослепительно улыбнулся. — Мы бы хотели предложить вам работу в центре Эймса**, как получите диплом.

— Бог мой, — оторопело произнесла Рей, боясь поверить своему счастью. Удача на миллион, и вся её. Даже душу не пришлось продавать!

— Понимаю, вам надо обсудить с Хаксом…

— Зачем? — Рей непонимающе захлопала глазами. — От _такого_ предложения не отказываются! Это же… Бог мой, да любой мечтает оказаться у вас.

Теперь уже Дэмерон удивленно пялился на неё.

— Любопытно… Очень любопытно. Когда в прошлом году вы прилетали в штаб-квартиру, — медленно начал он, — Хильда уже была готова сделать вам предложение. Но Армитаж тогда ясно дал понять, что хотел бы оставить вас у себя. Нам показалось, что это было именно вашим желанием, мисс Тидо. Было немного обидно, но, подумав, решили предпринять ещё одну попытку.

Рей молча открывала и закрывала рот, пытаясь осознать только что услышанное откровение. Это просто нереально, но и на ложь совершенно не походило. Хакс не мог… Хакс бы не стал… Хакс им отказал! Черт побери! Мало того, он самовольно решил за неё, даже не спросив! Почему? Ни единым словом она не дала ему понять, что не хотела работать с NASA. Это даже смешно. О такой карьере мечтает каждый второй выпускник Массачусетса! Так почему… Почему? Где-то глубоко внутри проклюнулось разочарование и запахло предательством.

— Что ж, полагаю, профессор немного поторопился, — процедила Рей, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал профессионально ровно. Злиться и бесноваться она будет позже.

— И это значит?..

— Разумеется, я с удовольствием принимаю ваше предложение, — справившись с собственным лицом, Рей наконец-то улыбнулась. Восторг и ярость боролись между собой в её мозгу. — Это огромная честь для меня.

— Превосходно! — Дэмерон облегченно выдохнул и поднял бокал. — Ну, тогда за нашего нового сотрудника.

Они сделали по глотку, и мужчина неожиданно тихо рассмеялся.

— Теперь я должен Хильде десять баксов, — и пояснил, заметив её взгляд. — Мы поспорили, что вы не примете предложение. Несколько недель она уговаривала меня попытаться снова, но я не хотел. Однако вас настолько сильно рекомендовали, что мне пришлось сдаться. Теперь придётся расплачиваться за свое неверие.

Рей почувствовала, как от слов Дэмерона что-то сжалось внутри. Окажись ее удача в отпуске, и не видать Рей работы мечты. Это просто чудо, что они решили попытаться поговорить с ней снова. Видимо, кто-то очень сильно её расхвалил, раз NASA снизошли до второй попытки. Боже, да к ним очередь стоит длиной с Амазонку, а они позвали её. Снова! Просто потрясающе. Но Хакс…

— Надеюсь, я оправдаю возложенные на меня надежды, — Рей до сих пор не могла поверить своему счастью. Несмотря ни на что, сегодня лучший день в её жизни. И не иначе, как поддавшись обаянию несостоявшегося космонавта, она решилась задать вопрос, что не давал покоя которую неделю. — Мистер Дэмерон, могу я спросить вас, как человека давно знающего профессора Рена. Он всегда был таким… сложным?

— О, Кайло — бука ещё та, — он весело подмигнул. — До сих пор не может простить мне, как я по большой пьянке заставил его поцеловать нашего друга по общежитию. А уж больше десяти лет прошло. Неужели не сложилось общение?

— Мягко говоря, — пробормотала она, делая глоток и обдумывая услышанное.

— Довольно неожиданно, — Дэмерон как-то странно посмотрел на неё. — Ведь насчет вас Хильда вынесла мне весь мозг именно с подачи Кайло.

Реальность сделала второй крутой поворот за сегодня, войдя чуть ли не в отвесное пике. С каждым днём становилось всё чудесатее и чудесатее.

* * *

*Международная бизнес-школа при МТИ. Круче, наверное, только яйца Чака Норриса.

** Потрясающее отделение NASA в Кремниевой долине. Они занимаются миссией Кепплера, Хабблом и много чем другим. Там расположен один из мощнейших суперкомпьютеров. Их финансирование одно из самых больших в NASA.


	12. Chapter 12

Всю дорогу до дома Рей молчала и лишь яростно комкала какой-то рекламный буклет, глядя на пролетающие мимо огни моста Лонгфелло и Бостонского Тоннеля. Первый радостный шок от слов Дэмерона прошёл, осталась лишь мерзкая трясина самой настоящей обиды. Как мог Хакс так поступить? Дело даже не столько в том, что она не хотела оставаться на кафедре подобно Фазме. Нет, черт возьми. Даже предложи он завтра аспирантскую мантию, проблема была в другом — Хакс не сказал ей. По каким-то ему одному ведомым причинам, руководитель послал к хренам любые нормы приличия и нагло, беспринципно обманул свою студентку. Он принял решение за неё, и этого Рей не могла простить, ведь речь шла не просто о какой-то работе. Господи! Это же NASA — за границей мечтаний любого из её однокурсников! Она знала Хакса почти три года, и всё это время искренне считала профессора другом, который уважает её мнение. Ну, почему? Почему он ничего не сказал?

Рей устало потерла лоб и прикрыла глаза. Хорошо, пускай, Хакс думал, что озвучивает желание своей студентки. Бог с этим, но потом… не отсох же у него язык! Он мог прикрываться какими угодно благими намерениями, но с каждой минутой его поступок всё больше напоминал целенаправленное предательство. Рей не хотела в это верить, не хотела разочаровываться в человеке, которому была обязана столь многим. Святая корова, да ведь только благодаря этому проекту она смогла закрыть кредит на учебу. Заказ NASA стал фантастической удачей для неё и позволил не думать, как через несколько лет сводить концы с концами, выплачивая баснословные суммы университету. За это Рей тоже стоило благодарить Хакса. И все же… Одна ошибка, и уверенность в его честности развеялась как дым. Да и одна ли? Чего ещё она не знает? Привычная картина мира трещала по швам, рассыпаясь на кусочки и не желая складываться обратно.

— Рей, с тобой всё в порядке? — голос Финна пробивался откуда-то издалека. Рей вздрогнула, когда его большая ладонь накрыла её холодные руки. С удивлением она смотрела на свои колени, где лежал измятый и перекрученный буклет.

— Я получила предложение о работе, — коротко бросила она, стискивая остатки уже мягкой бумаги. Финн восторженно посмотрел на подругу.

— Это же здорово! От кого? — он радостно сжал её ладонь.

— От NASA в целом и Дэмерона в частности, — всё так же безэмоционально ответила Рей.

— О, святые небеса! — раздался благоговейный выдох. — Таки свершилось! Обалдеть! И? Ты согласилась?

— Ну разумеется! — она ничего не могла поделать со своим раздражением, выдергивая руку из ладони Финна. Парень недоуменно на неё уставился.

— Так, — он откинулся на спинку сидения такси, внимательно разглядывая нервно кусающую губы Рей. — По какой же тогда причине ты на взводе?

Она выдохнула и потерла лоб костяшками пальцев. Ей определенно надо было выговориться.

— NASA собирались предложить мне работу ещё в прошлом году, — начала она, едва сдерживая досаду и не замечая, как тон становится злее. Финн не перебивал. — Директор департамента сказала об этом Хаксу во время нашего визита в Вашингтон. Однако профессор по какой-то… уму непостижимой причине решил, что их предложение, черт возьми, недостаточно привлекательно для меня. А потому ответил отказом! Отказом, Финн! Даже не поставив меня в известность!

Голос дрожал от сдерживаемых эмоций, но ей пришлось прерваться, пока они выбирались из такси и поднимались в квартиру. Тут уже стало не до разговоров, Рей пыталась дышать и идти на этих чертовых каблуках. Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, а она со стоном скинула туфли. Пробки выбило снова, и пришлось наощупь пробираться по заваленному обувью и сумками коридору. Вернув электроны в положенные им провода, Финн коротко спросил:

— Он им объяснил причину отказа?

— По мнению Дэмерона, Хакс хотел бы и дальше работать _со мной_. Но это цветочки! Он выставил так, будто я сама не хотела идти к ним и даже не рассматривала такую возможность.

— А профессор предлагал тебе остаться?

— Мне он вообще ничего не говорил. Я как не знала, так и не знаю о его дальнейших планах, — Рей устало опустилась в своё кресло, растирая уставшие ступни. Медведя Финн все-таки выселил в её комнату, где отныне он служил вешалкой для вещей. Друг сел рядом прямо на пол, привалившись спиной к стене.

— Если честно, — наконец произнес он после недолгого молчания, — я и вправду думал, что ты остаешься с ним. Как и я.

— Он берет тебя на работу? — она удивленно посмотрела на приятеля, оторвавшись от своего занятия. — Ты ничего не говорил.

Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Давно уже. Я потому и не выступал на конференции, уже без надобности. Навыступаюсь за годы аспирантуры.

— Тебе сказал, а мне нет… — пробормотала Рей. — Я ничего не понимаю. Если он ответил в NASA, что хотел бы и дальше работать со мной, то почему не обсудил это… со мной?

— У меня есть кое-какие соображения на этот счет, — Финн глянул на неё из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Выкладывай, — она заинтересовано глянула на друга и сползла рядом с ним на пол, устраиваясь у стены и кладя голову ему на плечо.

— Отчего-то мне кажется… нет, я почти уверен, что Хакс собирался сделать тебе предложение другого рода.

— Это какого же? — Рей сонно хмыкнула, глаза закрывались сами собой.

— Ну, — парень замялся, — что там обычно предлагают? Руку, сердце и другие органы? Хакс ещё может печатную плату в довесок преподнести, и не одну.

На несколько секунд повисла тишина, после чего Рей звонко рассмеялась.

— Да ты рехнулся никак? — весело спросила она, продолжая хихикать. — Совсем помешался со своей любовью. Уже мерещится невесть что? Сначала Рен, теперь Хакс…

— Рей, — он отодвинулся от неё, заглядывая в глаза подруге, — ты серьезно считаешь нормальным то, как он с тобой постоянно носится? Мы только и слышим от него: «Рей то, Рей это, ах, бедная Рей, Рей такая умница!» Нет, подруга, ты не подумай, я не ревную. Сначала было просто забавно, но теперь уже подозрительно.

Она все смеялась и не могла остановиться, пока им по батарее не начали стучать соседи то ли сверху, то ли снизу. Всё же двенадцатый час ночи — не лучшее время для шумного веселья, особенно с картонными стенами бостонских домов. Наконец, огромным усилием воли подавив рвущийся наружу хохот, она посмотрела на обидевшегося Финна.

— Господи, — простонала она, вытирая глаза, на которых выступили слезы. Воображение все еще рисовало профессора Хакса, который тайком воздыхал над её фотографией. — Это самая нелепая вещь в мире.

— Тогда почему он до сих пор не предложил тебе остаться у него? — запальчиво заметил Финн.

— Да по тысяче причин, — она взмахнула руками. — Начиная с того, что профессор мог банально передумать и заканчивая тем, что он предложил мне это у себя в голове, а озвучить вслух забыл. Это же Хакс!

Парень скептически уставился на подругу, но больше возражать не стал. Рей снова захихикала и потрепала его по щеке.

— Ты такой миленький, когда влюбляешься, — просюсюкала она, за что получила взгляд оскорбленной добродетели.

Весь конец недели и начало следующей Рей пребывала в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности, в любой момент ожидая вопроса в лоб от Рена. Но лекции прошли обычно, и оба раза ей удалось беспрепятственно улизнуть из аудитории, незаметно растворившись в переполненных коридорах. Говоря откровенно, Рей прекрасно осознавала, что ведет себя точно трусливый нашкодивший подросток, а не взрослая женщина. Но поделать ничего не могла. К новому раунду противостояния её нервная система пока была не готова. Так что Рей отсиживалась в библиотеках, прячась одновременно от руководителя, с которым просто не могла бы сейчас говорить спокойно, ну, и от Рена… примерно по той же причине. Оба профессора умудрились за один короткий разговор с Дэмероном вывернуть мир наизнанку и перетрясти сверху донизу.

В голове Рей никак не могла совместить разочарование от поступка Хакса и искреннюю привязанность к профессору за всё, что он делал для неё. За три года важных и добрых мелочей накопилось очень много, и мозг всячески пытался его оправдать. Прокручивая в тысячный раз разговор с Дэмероном, Рей уже сомневалась в том, что правильно его поняла. Может, она ошиблась, и всё было совсем не так? В конце концов, возможно, Ротчер в свою пользу исказила ответ профессора? От этих мыслей голова болела, почти не переставая. Атмосферу нагнетал и Финн, который не упускал возможности поиграть бровями и в очередной раз озвучить свою бестолковую выдумку. Сначала Рей думала, что в ночи и после нескольких бокалов шампанского другу просто слегка снесло крышу, но утро показало: проклятый О’Нили совершенно серьезен. Но она даже слышать не желала о такой нелепице, начиная истерически хихикать каждый раз, стоило ему завести разговор. Чушь какая! А ещё оставался непонятный и загадочный профессор Рен, мысли о котором начисто лишали её опоры под ногами. Рей не понимала. Всем своим аналитическим разумом она не могла просчитать ход его мыслей, хоть как-то обосновать логику действий. Эта долбанная загадочность одновременно и бесила, и притягивала намертво, вынуждая всё глубже закапываться в личность Кайло Рена.

Прожив неделю без происшествий до среды, в два часа после полудня Рей в очередной раз пряталась в читальном зале баркеровской библиотеки. Она располагалось прямо в куполе главного здания, и Рей любила заниматься здесь: уютное, круглое помещение по периметру украшали строгие колонны. Полы были застланы бесшумным ковролином и уставлены удобными серыми креслами и диванчиками. Было светло и как-то просторно. В университете вообще были созданы все условия для плодотворной учебы. С них много требовали, но давали взамен не меньше. Иногда, когда Рей удавалось перевести дух и немного оглядеться по сторонам, накатывало чувство восторга. То самое, что впервые посетило её в день зачисления. Быть здесь, стать частью чего-то огромного, великолепного, полного скрытых тайн и возможностей — это давало ощущение чуть ли не всемогущества. В Массачусетсе даже обычные стены излучали страсть научного эксперимента. О, как же он не походил на Гарвард или любой другой старинный университет. Их камни, видевшие вживую Ньютона и Кавендиша, отдавали прошлыми успехами и победами. Без сомнения, они были важны, но Рей влекло другое. В кампусах, построенных на стыке футуризма, классики и хай-тека, стирались границы теории и практики. Слово «невозможно» теряло свое определение, превращаясь в однозначное «сделано». Массачусетская махина, многоголовое живое существо, жило и творило в едином круглосуточном ритме.

Пока Рей обитала в общежитии, она успела лишь немного прикоснуться к той самой атмосфере беззаботного студенчества, но ей хватило и этой малости. За каждым углом здесь раздавались песни, кто-то танцевал или строил макет Пизанской башни в натуральную величину. То тут, то там по улицам Кембриджа ходили самодельные роботы, ездили маленькие и угловатые электрокары, что-то взрывалось или улетало в небеса на поиски новых форм жизни. Будущие архитекторы, сверкая безумными глазами, носились с нивелирами, а на площадках перед кампусами устраивались массовые флэшмобы, посвящённые какому-нибудь знаменательному событию. Толпы студентов, одетые в фирменные футболки с мордой бобра — символа МТИ — распевали гимны и орали кричалки перед каждыми соревнованиями. А в данную секунду Рей отчетливо слышала, как где-то в соседнем зале студенческий хор репетирует очередной госпел. Музыка вливалась в её уши, растекалась по венам, когда она слышала знакомые молитвенные слова, воспевающие славу Христа. До адвента оставалась лишь пара недель. Она тряхнула головой, пытаясь вернуться к насущной проблеме.

Взгляд упал на справочник по Силовой Электронике, и у неё не получилось сдержать тяжелый вздох. Рей честно пыталась продраться сквозь дремучее нагромождение на первый взгляд одинаковых схем. Она даже привлекла Финна, который ещё в прошлом году прослушал этот курс. Но и он не смог донести материал так, чтобы Рей наконец-то начала различать проклятые компараторы, преобразователи и мультивибраторы*. Застонав, она уронила голову на скрещенные руки. Очутиться в Матрице стало пределом мечтаний — шнур в затылок, и её кунг-фу круче чем у Чака Норриса. О, как сейчас хотелось стать тем самым искусственным интеллектом: раз-два, загрузил данные и нейронная сеть обучена. Проще простого, впервые ознакомившись с информацией, оставить ту навсегда в какой-нибудь транзисторной ячейке очередного чипа.

— Рэй, как здорово, что я тебя нашла! — судя по голосу и скрипу деревянных ножек, рядом с ней плюхнулась маленькая малазийка Джулс, учившаяся курсом младше на кафедре Промышленного Дизайна.

— Ты довольно оптимистична, раз надеешься на удачу, а не звонок по телефону, — пробормотала Рей, не поднимая головы, лежащей на конспекте. Перед закрытыми глазами проплывала очередная транзисторная логика. — Сто шестьдесят шесть акров, более двадцати общественных мест, восемнадцать кампусов, и ты все равно надеешься найти меня просто так?

— Я шла на запах твоего отчаяния, — рассмеялась девушка, оглядывая печальную картину. Весь стол Рей был завален раскрытыми лекциями, методичками и справочниками. Где-то на краешке примостилась пустая бутылка из-под воды, в которой валялась веточка от съеденного яблока. — Всё плохо?

— Ты просто не представляешь, насколько, — все так же в бумагу пробормотала Рей.

— Не дрейфь! Тебе осталось-то чуть-чуть потерпеть!

— М-да… Что ты хотела? — она наконец-то подняла голову, пытаясь проморгаться. В темноте рук было уютнее и приятнее, но мир требовал уделить ему внимание.

— Ах, да! — Джулс, по мусульманскому обычаю замотанная в черный платок, деловито искала что-то в сумке. А потом с победным хмыканием вытянула измятый листок. — Это список подарков, что мы собрали для Cradles to Crayons**.

— Ого! — Рей заинтересованно протянула руку, забирая напечатанный документ. Она пробежалась взглядом по пунктам, ощущая прилив термоядерного тепла. — Это больше, чем в прошлые годы!

— Хотела тебя обрадовать, да, — девушка улыбнулась, смешно наморщив свой маленький нос. — Я же обещала, что смогу выбить финансирование из Женской Ассоциации. Даром они, что ли место просиживают в своих трех кабинетах? Вот хоть делом занялись вместо того, чтобы кричать об очередной несправедливости, случившейся с жирной тупой лесбиянкой.

— Осторожнее, Джулс, — с улыбкой предостерегла её Рей. — Крамольные вещи говоришь в стенах университета.

— Да ну, надоели же! — малазийка резким движением поправила свой хиджаб, и Рей заметила на нем эмблему Nike. Как всегда, это её умилило. Будучи чемпионкой университета в забеге на короткие дистанции, Джулс свято чтила правила своего мусульманского мира. Все платки были стильно подобраны в цвет костюма, а производители спортивной одежды чуть ли не дрались за право предложить ей свою продукцию в качестве рекламы. Что говорить, Джулс всегда одевалась с максимальным вкусом, вдохновляясь вот уже который год бессменным кумиром — Шейхой Мозой***.

— Спорить не буду, но ты всё же осторожнее. Лицо университета должно четко следить за тем, что говорит, — задумчиво пробормотала Рей, оценивая масштаб привалившей удачи.

— Я не лицо, я — ноги. И вот только попробуй сказать, что не довольна моей работой.

— Ты прекрасна. Спасибо тебе, — слова Рей звучали искренне, когда она посмотрела в мягкие ореховые глаза.

— То-то же! До сих пор не пойму, почему ты не оформишь свою благотворительность в самостоятельную организацию? Было бы проще выбивать деньги из таких вот… обществ.

— Ты знаешь ответ, — Рей усмехнулась.

— Некогда, — ответили они хором и рассмеялись.

— Все подарки у меня в комнате. Получилось две коробки, набитых до отказа, — тем временем говорила Джулс, деловито тарабаня пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. — Хватит на пятьдесят детишек. Покупали одинаковое, чтобы ни у кого не возникло зависти или обиды.

— Все верно, — кивнула Рей.

— Сколько планируется в этом году?

— Сказали, что около ста…

— Вот черт. В два раза больше, чем в прошлом. А я-то надеялась, что мы с запасом набрали.

— Ничего, я придумаю что-нибудь. Друзья обещали помочь, — Рей ободряюще улыбнулась. Тратить собственные деньги на подарки детям будет уже не впервой. Уж она-то лучше многих знала, что значит для малышей, получить свой собственный подарок. Нет, жаловаться на интернат у неё не было ни одной причины. Их всегда старались окружить заботой и вниманием, но даже там хотелось чего-то своего.

— Я тоже попробую ещё что-нибудь провернуть, — Джулс задумчиво закусила губу.

— Превосходно. Заберу коробки ближе к делу, ты не против? Придется, видимо, брать такси.

— Без проблем. Ладно, я побегу, а ты не кисни. И приходи уже на соревнования в субботу!

Девушка подхватила свою спортивную сумку, махнула рукой и быстрым шагом направилась в сторону выхода. Рей вздохнула и ещё раз взглянула на список. Удача определенно не забыла о Рей. Джулс раздобыла пятьдесят подарков — не иначе в этом году рождественские чудеса стартовали раньше положенного.

В четверг Рей стояла около барной стойки в «Такодане», поджидая своих друзей. Сегодня они впервые встретятся с Хаксом после неоднозначных новостей, и Рей понятия не имела, чего ждать. Хоть насущные дела и занимали голову Рей сверх всякой меры, обида никуда не ушла. Она не представляла, как себя вести с профессором. Строить из себя дурочку? Господи, он ни за что не поверит! Кидаться беспочвенными обвинениями? Но если она не права, это будет конец их дружбе. Ха, как будто сейчас их доверие не висит на волоске, но у неё нет никакого желания перерезать последнюю нить. Так просто послать всё к чертям она не могла. Закусив губу, Рей тряхнула распущенными волосами, откидывая с лица длинные пряди. К сожалению, додумать ей уже не дали.

— Привет, — Фазма грациозно опустилась на барный стул рядом с Рей. — Ты что-то совсем про нас забыла.

— Отдыхала после конференции, мне там чуть весь мозг не съели, — начала было Рей, но тут заметила махавшего ей Ункара Платта. — Подожди минутку, я сейчас.

Она быстрым шагом направилась к светловолосому мужчине, который радушно улыбался.

— Рей, детка, — по традиции расцеловав её в щеки, он зашептал на ухо. — Тут твой профессор снова ошивается. За тем же столиком.

Бросив украдкой взгляд наверх, Рей только сейчас заметила фигуру Рена. В этот раз он сидел с открытым ноутбуком и что-то сосредоточенно печатал. Прийти работать в ночной клуб? Что ж, вот и новая грань загадочности. Вперед, Рей, ты же любишь зубодробительные задачки.

— Не знала, что он здесь, — пробормотала она.

— Пришёл час назад. Я что подумал, может, его стоит позвать к вам?

Рей озадаченно уставилась в мутно-голубые глаза Платта. Предложение было уж очень неожиданным.

— А что стало с опасным типом? Кажется, мне не следовало с ним связываться, — усмехнулась она.

— Я своих слов обратно не забираю, — Ункар нахмурился, перебирая невесть откуда взявшиеся четки. Рей мысленно закатила глаза. Внезапная набожность регулярно то появлялась, то исчезала в голове дядюшки. И чем ближе становился крупный религиозный праздник, тем больше росла вероятность, что Платт снова уверует. Недели на две, не больше. — Просто как-то нехорошо, вы же знакомы.

— Профессор Рен взрослый человек. Если он сочтет нужным, то сам присоединится к нам. Его ноги на месте, а язык вряд ли отсох. По крайней мере, сегодня на лекции с ним было всё в порядке.

— Рей! Где твоё воспитание? — возмутился пожилой мафиози.

— Извини, — ни капли не покаянным тоном произнесла она, продолжая разглядывать Рена. Издалека было плохо видно, но сегодня профессор сменил свои неизменные костюмы на что-то попроще, став… Человечнее? Да, наверное, именно так. Бог сошел на землю.

— Что происходит в твоем институте, раз вам позволяют так говорить о преподавателях? — кажется, её невежливость теперь заботила дядюшку даже больше, чем собственная неприязнь к Рену.

— О, ничего. У меня просто выдался тяжелый день, — опустила она глаза, пряча раздражение. А голове пронеслась мысль, что в тот знаменательный день, предлагая профессору самоудовлетвориться, она тоже была… «уставшая». Не иначе.

— Я что ещё хотел сказать, — Платт наконец-то перестал сердито сопеть и снова был полон радушия к своей любимице. — Ты придёшь на обед в День Благодарения?

— Господи, конечно, — она удивленно посмотрела на него. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ну, до меня тут дошли слухи, что у тебя появился парень. Вот я и подумал… — Ункар замялся, а Рей продолжала ошарашенно смотреть на своего названного дядю. — Могла бы и сказать, Рей!

— Какие слухи? Откуда дошли? — наконец она смогла облечь удивление в слова.

— Да Роуз на днях показывала видео, где ты медведя получаешь. Такой красивый поступок, какой романтичный! — пожилой немец мечтательно причмокнул, а Рей передернуло от воспоминаний.

— С чего ты решил, что это был мой парень?

— Господи, Рей. Ну, а кто ещё будет дарить розового медведя под самую трогательную песню в мире? — Ункар раздраженно уставился на свою воспитанницу.

Действительно, кто ещё? Разве что зараза-профессор, с которым отныне у неё плюшевая вендетта. Рей даже не могла сказать, на кого она сейчас злилась больше — на Роуз, которая была виновата лишь в том, что показала дурацкое видео, или же на Рена. Тот виноват вообще во всем. Святая корова! Вот была бы потеха, узнай профессор, что стал её таинственным парнем в глазах непосвященной общественности. Кажется, надо срочно налаживать личную жизнь. Хотя бы для того, чтобы подобные медведи больше не появлялись безнаказанно. Ни пустые, ни, тем более, нашпигованные бриллиантами.

— Это была шутка, — выдавила она, наконец.

— В смысле «шутка»? — Ункар непонимающе хлопал глазами.

— В прямом. Кое-кто посчитал это веселым.

— Кто?

— Один… козёл! — прорычала она, выведенная из себя допросом с пристрастием. Эта эпопея с розовым монстром, кажется, не закончится никогда. Хотя бурление первых дней поутихло, но всё равно находился какой-нибудь умник, пытавшийся пошутить. О, зато все забыли про шутку с машиной. Вот же… козёл!

— Рей!

— Извини, — она чмокнула в щёку раздосадованного толстяка. — Мои пришли. Мы пойдем играть.

— Карты до добра не доведут, девочка, — пробормотал Ункар, и его четки сердито щелкнули. Но она лишь ласково улыбнулась и направилась в сторону игрового столика.

Их состав как-то незаметно увеличился на Арнольда, а потому было принято волевое решение сменить место постоянной дислокации на новое, более просторное. И Рей не видела в этом минусов до сегодняшнего дня. Усевшись на стул, она с каким-то фатализмом поняла, что теперь их отлично видно со второго этажа.

— Так что там с конференцией? — Фазма по традиции оказалась рядом с Рей.

— Я почувствовала себя Прометеем — прикована к своему стенду, и каждый стремился выклевать мне мозг.

— Ему же печень выковыривали, — подруга подняла свою идеально подкрашенную светлую бровь в удивлении.

— Просто орел был гурманом, — буркнула она. — Кстати, а где тебя носило? Я думала, ты придёшь.

— Кто-то же должен был вести за Армитажа занятия, — Фазма закатила глаза, медленно потягивая через соломинку хитрый коктейль от волшебницы Маз.

— Это несправедливо.

— Мир вообще несправедлив, хотя, кому я это рассказываю, — блондинка хмыкнула. Рей уже собиралась пошутить, что всегда готова оказать психологическую поддержку, но сделать этого не дал Финн. С громким стуком он опустил полные пива стаканы на стол.

— Я предлагаю выпить за Рей, — прогорланил он, протягивая каждому его выпивку.

— Не надо, Финн, — поздно спохватилась она, уже догадываясь о причине такого тоста.

— Нет, почему же? Мы давно не пили за наших леди. Ни вместе, ни порознь, — Хакс поднял свой бокал, улыбаясь.

— О, нет-нет, — Фазма схватила пиво, будто кто-то собирался его отнять. — _Вместо_ меня пить не надо, я сама в состоянии это сделать. А _за_ Рей пожалуйста, сколько угодно, всё равно она на одной воде сидит. А повод-то какой?

— Ты им ещё не говорила, что ли? — Финн недоуменно уставился на подругу. Рей лишь отрицательно покачала головой, чувствуя себя круглой дурой. Дорефлексировалась. Это же надо настолько потеряться в собственных переживаниях, чтобы напрочь позабыть о самом важном. Посвящать профессора Хакса в свое будущее пока совершенно не входило в её планы.

— А что случилось? — протянула Роуз, с наслаждением пригубливая пенку.

— Рей получила работу! И вы даже не представляете, какую! — возопил её неуемный друг, потрясая руками в воздухе. Раздались удивленные возгласы, и взгляды сидящих за столом обратились к Рей.

— Получу, когда выдадут диплом, — она немного умерила пыл Финна, нервно теребя край скатерти. Ситуация выходила на редкость некрасивой.

— Не важно, — воскликнула Фазма. — Тебе сделали официальное предложение о работе, и ты согласилась?

— Да.

— Считай, что контракт у тебя в кармане, — девушка довольно откинулась на спинку стула. — Поздравляю, Тидо.

— И кому так повезло? — вклинился Арнольд.

— Отдел биоинженерии в NASA, — кротко ответила она, искоса наблюдая за Хаксом. Профессор сосредоточенно смотрел в свой бокал, пока вокруг раздавались восхищенные возгласы и восторженные ругательства. Что ж, похоже, она получила часть ответов. Как же достали эти непонятные игры!

— Заказчики твоего проекта? — от Рей не укрылся взгляд Фазмы, брошенный на их руководителя. Она что, тоже в курсе всей этой истории? Ну, подруга…

— Да. Мистер Дэмерон сказал, что они ещё в прошлом году хотели сделать мне предложение, но засомневались. А сейчас не смогли устоять перед рекомендацией, — четко выговаривая каждое слово, ответила Рей.

Хакс всё ещё молчал и не поднимал взгляда, продолжая крутить в руках стакан. Но во всеобщем возбуждении никто, кроме Рей и Фазмы, не заметил этого. Тарт что-то знала, и в ближайшее время её надо срочно расспросить. Пойти и напрямую спросить Хакса она пока не могла. Слишком было страшно окончательно разочароваться.

— За Рей! — тем временем восторженно воскликнул Финн, поднимая пиво, и к нему присоединился нестройный хор голосов. — За охренительную работу! И за чувака, который её порекомендовал. Отныне я его фанат.

— Ты знаешь, кто это был? — Роуз пыталась перекричать звон бокалов.

— Понятия не имею, — легко соврала Рей, как бы невзначай оглядываясь назад. О, она не сомневалась, что кое-кто наверху следил за ними пристально и внимательно. Ей обязательно надо поблагодарить Рена за то, что он для неё сделал. Поблагодарить и не разругаться при этом — миссия определенно пока невыполнима.

После вечер пошёл на удивление спокойно. Друзья ещё пару раз выпили за её успех, и, наконец, с чистой совестью сосредоточились на игре. Профессор выдавливал из себя радушные улыбки, шутил и старался себя вести как обычно. И только придя домой, Рей сообразила, что так и не услышала от него поздравлений. Значит, дело не в превратно понятых словах. Профессор Хакс выразился совершенно определенно. Что ж, первый ответ она получила. И он оказался печальным.

В пятницу Рей снова без проблем ускользнула из аудитории. Они с профессором старательно делали вид, что никаких просьб озвучено не было, и где-то там профессор Хакс не ждал, когда же его нерадивая студентка принесет доделанную программу. Рен определенно глумился и ждал, пока она приползет к нему просить о помощи. А Рей пользовалась неожиданной отсрочкой и не оставляла надежд решить проклятую задачу своими силами. Утро субботы она планировала посвятить очередному эксперименту, потому что работу можно смело отправлять в утиль, если она не успеет доделать нужное число опытов. Интеллектуальные базы могли подождать. Весь прошлый год Рей каждые выходные торчала в лаборатории, а в этом сил не хватало даже подумать, чтобы лишний раз куда-то тащиться. Но диплом сам себя не защитит. Так что впервые за эту осень, она удобно расположилась в пустой аудитории. Рабочий стол находился напротив окна, и Рей залюбовалась дорожками Кембриджа. В девять утра сонный университет был безлюден, а гулкие коридоры разносили лишь эхо сквозняков. Отсыпающиеся студенты начнут свой день не раньше полудня, а пока можно насладиться тишиной, спокойствием и одиночеством. Идеально. Рей вздохнула и открыла ноутбук, подключая к нему установку. Пару кликов на тачпаде, и помещение наполнилось музыкой. Ещё один плюс работы в выходной — она никому не помешает. Сегодня случайный неслучайный выбор**** системы пал на концертник в честь очередных голодающих детей… Или это были больные свинкой? Потянувшись, Рей принялась калибровать приборы, напевая себе под нос.

Час спустя веселье в лаборатории шло полным ходом. Испытав рвотные позывы при взгляде на конспекты и справочники по схемотехнике, Рей плюнула на все дедлайны. Мозг решил взять выходной, и она вместе с ним. Программа трудолюбиво обсчитывала данные, Рей старательно изображала Стивена Тайлера. Нитриловые перчатки были намотаны на портативный цифровой микроскоп, грустными лепестками свисая с черного корпуса. Они изображали бесчисленные шарфы солиста Aerosmith, добавляя необходимые декорации. Вывернув громкость на максимум, Рей самозабвенно орала в окуляр как «розовый цвет вставляет похлеще колес». Сегодня всё точно будет офигенно, и плевать ей на грядущий вечер. Шнур «микрофона» болтался на полу, добавляя реалистичности. Изображать мимику и грацию Тайлера было сложно, но она очень старалась, двигаясь подобно шарнирной кукле. Волосы растрепались и, по её мнению, довольно брутально свешивались на лицо. Рей настолько увлеклась, что даже не обратила внимания на шум, донесшийся сквозь визгливый гитарный риф. Три секунды ушли на то, чтобы сигнал со слуховых рецепторов добрался до вопящего от экстаза вседозволенности разума, вынуждая круто обернуться. И почти сразу Рей почувствовала, как земля уходит из-под ног, стоило её носу впечататься в чей-то мягкий джемпер. Обонятельный нерв закоротило, стоило ему так близко ощутить знакомый запах. Мозг, обработав, наконец, всю полученную информацию, со стоном перестал существовать. Пошатнувшаяся от удара Рей поняла что падает, когда сильная рука схватила её плечо, дергая наверх и приводя в вертикальное положение. От силы рывка ноги оторвались от пола, но почти сразу вернулись на твердый пол. И в этот же момент она ощутила, как микроскоп вырвало из рук. Вселенная неслась на скорости света, а своем замедленном мире Рей наблюдала за падением тысячебаксовой техники, просчитывая в уме все последствия. Но широкая мужская ладонь ловко подхватила черный пластиковый цилиндр, а из-под подошвы кроссовок выскользнул чертов шнур.

Поднимать взгляд казалось уже избыточным действием, но Рей пересилила себя. Чувствуя, как лицо постепенно заливает жаром стыда, она взглянула в глаза своего спасителя. Лишь годами вымуштрованная сила воли и толпа неловко переминающихся подростков не дали профессору Рену откровенно заржать. Могла ли Рей малодушно надеяться, что на его месте окажется любой из семи миллиардов жителей Земли? Нет, определенно нет.

— Потрясающий концерт, мисс Тидо, — медленно и с наслаждением произнес профессор, от ехидного тона захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Выпустив из уверенного захвата плечо студентки, которая и не замечала этого, он всучил ей чертов микроскоп.

Аппаратура монотонно гудела, по аудитории носились еле слышные смешки, а Рей медленно проваливалась глубже в Ад. Тем временем трек кончился и заиграл новый, разнося по аудитории матерящийся голос Оззи Осборна. Стадионные выступления всегда были его отдушиной. Кто-то присвистнул, одобряя выбор, а Рен насмешливо кивнул в сторону ноутбука и произнёс:

— Может быть, выключите? Здесь все же, какие-никакие, но дети.

Рей подавилась воздухом, наконец-то отмирая и судорожно поворачиваясь, чтобы нажать на паузу. Не очень содержательная речь Принца Тьмы прервалась на обсценном полуслове и воцарилась тишина.

— Рассаживаемся, — холодный голос Рена будто разорвал пелену. Все сразу засуетились, а Рей набралась смелости и снова посмотрела на профессора.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — пробормотала она, нервно теребя рукав толстовки. Её уши так горели, что, наверное, уже обуглились. — Не думала, что сегодня кто-то здесь будет.

— Машинное обучение для одаренных школьников, — преподаватель скрестил на груди руки, наблюдая, как похихикивающая молодежь рассаживается за компьютеры. — Каждую субботу в десять тридцать утра. Я думал, расписание висит на сайте лаборатории.

Святые небеса, она и не подумала проверить, привыкнув, что в прошлом году здесь по выходным никого нет.

— Видимо, я невнимательно посмотрела, — приукрасила реальность Рей. Сознаваться в своей безалаберности было тоскливо.

— Я так и понял, — коротко бросил Рен, сосредоточенный уже на предстоящем занятии.

Молча кивнув, Рей забилась за свою установку точно скромная церковная мышь. Убедившись, что на неё никто не смотрит, она кликнула на вкладку в браузере, переходя на сайт лаборатории. Взгляд скользил по серым блокам расписания, пока не наткнулся на нужный: _«Машинное обучение. Начальный уровень. Тьютор — Эми Чан. Время — 10:30. Суббота»_. Какого черта? Либо профессор Рен ведет тайную двойную жизнь трансвестита, либо рядом с ним удача Рей стремилась к нулю. На вопрос, куда исчезла Чан, ответят только звезды.

Досадуя на неприятное происшествие, Рей обратила внимание на свою программу. Та в очередной раз выдала ошибку связи с установкой, и в борьбе с коварной электроникой время пролетело незаметно. Рен вещал про какие-то азы численного анализа, но Рей не вслушивалась, сосредоточившись на своей задаче. И когда через полтора часа лаборатория наполнилась гулом голосов, показалось, что она вынырнула из густой трясины. Подростки с веселым гомоном вставали со своих мест, собирали вещи и громко прощались со своим преподавателем. Рей подозревала, что сегодня станет звездой коридорных разговоров. Она сидела спиной к аудитории, а потому лишь услышала, как в последний раз хлопнула входная дверь.

Рей внимательно разглядывала в большой люминесцентный микроскоп одну из графеновых подложек. Она подозревала, что проблема с контактом крылась в последней бракованной партии, оставалось только найти, где именно. Так что, когда позади раздался голос, Рей невольно вздрогнула, передвигая пластину чуть дальше чем надо. Тихое ругательство вырвалось из её рта.

— Давно я не слышал такого дельного исполнения Pink. Не думали сменить сферу деятельности?

Боковым зрением она заметила бедро профессора, не иначе как по причине субботы одетого в джинсы. У костюмов случился шаббат*****? Рей снова склонилась над окулярами, предпочитая не обращать внимания, как Рен присаживается на край стола. И с чего она считала, что у преподавателя найдутся другие дела после занятия? Но всё же снизошла до ответа.

— Вы постоянно предлагаете мне невозможное, сэр. Поверьте, я достаточно унижена. Не надо добавлять ещё, — она поправила конденсор, выравнивая поток света.

— Даже не думал, — мужчина рядом с ней хохотнул. — Я был искренен в своем восхищении.

Рей решила проигнорировать эту нелепую тему, сосредоточившись на поисках повреждений в подложке.

— Мне стоит вас поблагодарить за спасение микроскопа, — она дернула плечом, не отрываясь от окуляров. — У вас реакция джедая.

— Пустое, — судя по звуку, профессор устраивался поудобнее и явно не собирался бежать по важным делам. — Даже если бы не успел, никто не расстроится. Эта пародия на технику никуда не годится, разве что как микрофон.

Она, наконец, оторвалась от созерцания графенового слоя, вскидывая голову и впиваясь взглядом в прищуренные глаза Рена.

— Вам не надоело напоминать об этом? — сердито спросила она.

— А вам не надоело бегать? — неожиданно резко произнес профессор, а Рей поняла, что попалась.

— Я не бегаю, — она упрямо закусила губу, отводя глаза и нервно барабаня пальцами по столу. На это Рен лишь хмыкнул, показывая, что её глупые возражения прозвучали неубедительно.

— Мисс Тидо, — неожиданно устало начал он, — давайте уже разберемся с программой и закроем тему. Мне не доставляет удовольствия знать, что на мне висит ещё и ваша задача.

— Вы могли и не соглашаться, — сердито буркнула Рей, бездумно пялясь хоть куда-то, лишь бы не на Рена.

— Разве вам возможно отказать? — профессор развел руками, показывая, что уж он-то точно не способен на это.

— Я ни о чем и не просила…

— Хватит! — он грубо прервал очередные пререкания, вставая за её спиной. — Показывайте, что там у вас не выходит.

Рей вздохнула, досчитала до пяти и открыла исходники программы, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы коротко донести их замысел. Она скрупулезно объясняла сделанное и запускала тестовый прогон, демонстрируя работу того или иного блока. Рен по большей части молчал, внимательно просматривая строки кода. Лишь изредка он задавал уточняющие вопросы или просил задержаться на каком-нибудь месте. В итоге она так увлеклась, что полностью позабыла обо всём. В себя её привело еле уловимое движение, от чего Рей застыла точно изваяние. Она оборвала себя на полуслове, когда Рен наклонился, окружая собой и принялся вглядываться в пробегающие на экране строчки. Вытянув руки по обе стороны от неё, он оперся ладонями о стол. Прядь темных волос щекоткой скользнула по шее, заставив Рей коротко дернуться. Сердце рвануло куда-то в сторону и тревожно задрожало, стоило ей окунуться в неожиданное тепло. Какого черта с ней происходит?

— Что вы делаете? — раздраженно выдохнула Рей, когда голос наконец-то вернулся. Внезапная реакция на неприличную близость профессора обескураживала, и Рей нервно кусала губы, злясь на отклик собственного тела.

— Выполняю просьбу вашего руководителя. Разве не очевидно? — машинально откликнулся Рен, продолжая что-то внимательно изучать в представленном коде. Тут он неожиданно хмыкнул, когда, видимо, нашел искомое, и мягко убрал руки Рей с клавиатуры, начиная быстро печатать. От мимолетного прикосновения захотелось скулить.

— Могли просто попросить меня сдвинуться, — процедила она сквозь зубы, молясь всем святым, чтобы профессор не услышал истерический стук сердца. Ладони вспотели, а дрожь по спине пробегала всякий раз, стоило Рену случайно её задеть.

— Вы мне не мешаете, — последовал безликий ответ, он явно был сосредоточен.

Ох, ну конечно! Рей замолчала и постаралась сжаться, чтобы исключить даже случайное прикосновение. Но сразу стало ясно, что любые потуги бесполезны. Кольцо рук было слишком тесным, задевая её плечи и не давая даже шевельнуться. А все приличия разлетелись на мелкое крошево, стоило ей скосить глаза и увидеть профиль Рена. Он был слишком близко. Рей лопатками чувствовала, как от дыхания движется его грудная клетка, и с каждой секундой впадала всё в больший шок. Будь оно всё проклято! За какие-то пару минут, тело и разум почти одновременно предали свою хозяйку, подло подставив под удар. Первое слишком восторженно откликалось на близость Рена, второй мог лишь бездумно стонать от наслаждения, обрабатывая все поступающие ощущения, из которых самым главным был запах. Что-то горьковатое, личное, сокровенное, сама суть Кайло Рена. О, вселенная! Рей могла лишь молиться, чтобы осталась хоть одна возможность остановить надвигающееся безумие. Как легкомысленно она смеялась над предупреждением Финна! Как недальновидно и неблагоразумно игнорировала собственные эмоции. Нет, нет! Ей нельзя влюбляться в характер, в голос, в долбанный гениальный мозг! Ничем хорошим эта история не может закончиться по определению. На краю сознания вяло встрепенулась мысль — это лишь красивая обертка, мишура, иллюзия за которой скрывается неприятная начинка в виде самовлюблённого мудака. Хотя, о чем она? Рей захотелось обреченно рассмеяться над жалкими попытками критического мышления привести её в чувство. К сожалению, она ни на секунду не забывала, кто стоит рядом с ней. И самое пугающее было в том, что ей начинало нравиться. Остатки мозгов кричали: перед ней человек, мнящий себя чуть ли не Господом Богом и имеющий почти такую же власть. Слишком опасно! Учитывая физическую материальность профессора, его возможности простирались гораздо дальше, чем у скромного сына плотника. Но чем дольше она сидела рядом с ним, тем больше плевала на доводы рассудка. Рей могла поклясться, что слышит ровное и уверенное сердцебиение Рена. Оно успокаивало и баюкало её собственное, заходящееся сбивчивым ритмом. Хотелось плюнуть на все правила и откинуться назад, устроив голову на широком плече. Окунуться в ощущение самого невероятного мужчины и просто быть.

Она снова скосила глаза и посмотрела на идеально выбритый подбородок. Внутренне холодея, Рей поняла, что внезапное помешательство сделало новый виток — ей мало было сидеть рядом. До боли в судорожно сведенных мышцах теперь требовалось дотронуться до его кожи, ощутить подушечками нежную гладкость с налётом колкости. Провести по упрямой скуле, очерчивая мягкую линию рта. Господи, о чем она думает? Рей еле сдержалась, чтобы не заорать и до боли не прикусить себе руку. Пальцы уже нервно подрагивали, предвкушая тактильный экстаз. Она видела, как Рен машинально чуть закусил нижнюю губу, обнажая край белых зубов. И, добивая своей откровенностью, пришла мысль — каков он на вкус? Воображение снова рисовало, как она коснётся скул, проскользит по лбу вынуждая исчезнуть напряжённую морщинку между нахмуренными бровями. Рей мечтала отхлестать себя по щекам, чтобы хоть на минуту перестать думать. Это было неправильно. Это было совершенно противозаконно. Но совладать с телом, одурманенным запахом и человеческим теплом, Рей не могла. Что с ней случилось? Никогда прежде ни один из ее парней не вызывал в ней того отклика. Господи, да она же дрожит! Возможно, дело в том, что Рен не походил ни на одного из ее партнеров, хотя бы потому, что партнером не был? Он — профессор, она — студентка. Это табу! Но, кажется, ее организм считал иначе. Боже! Не дай случиться этому! Господи, спаси и сохрани Рей Тидо от фатальной дьявольской влюбленности в Кайло Рена.

— Вот и все, — неожиданно тихо произнёс Рен, резко выдергивая её из истерических мыслей и фантазий. Дыхание опалило ей щеку.

Он запустил компилятор, отстраняясь и разрывая невидимый контакт. На миг ей почудилась его рука, легко скользнувшая по растрепавшимся прядям волос, но она не была в этом уверена, слишком уж сильно погрузилась в свои переживания. Сковавшее Рей наваждение исчезло, стоило профессору отстраниться. Тепло пропало, возвращая знакомый холод аудитории. Мозг медленно переваривал реальность, усмиряя безумный поток выплеснувшихся в кровь гормонов, а сердце заныло от нагрузки. Дерьмо! Медленно выдохнув, Рей обратила внимание на экран ноутбука, но даже не попыталась всмотреться в текст. Краем сознания она слышала, как Рен что-то продолжал объяснять, отходя от неё и собирая свои вещи. Каким-то неведомым чудом ей удалось выдавить из себя: _«Спасибо»_. После чего профессор вышел. Мягкий щелчок закрывшегося замка прозвучал в голове поминальным колоколом.

Рей рвано всхлипнула и спрятала лицо в дрожащих ладонях, пытаясь прийти в себя. Что. Это. Было. Злость и раздражение на неожиданную слабость подкатывали к горлу лёгкой тошнотой. Она же не такая, она не может подобно какой-нибудь Мелани пускать пузыри от обычной особи мужского пола. Обычной… Ох, ложь даже в голове сидела кривой заплаткой. Было ли это подстроено? Намеренная ли провокация? Или внезапный экспромт? Знал ли Рен, как подействует на неё? Скорее всего, догадывался. От самодовольного ублюдка можно ожидать чего угодно. Но без сомнений, в процессе такой чудесной «помощи» даже слепой бы понял, какой кошмар происходил с Рей. Святые небеса, Рен не последний на земле членоносец! Да и светлых голов она повидала уже достаточно. Но всё вместе, да ещё столь красиво поданное, она встречала действительно впервые.

Какой позор! Рей вздрогнула, когда с противным писком ноутбук нахально оповестил, что очередные данные успешно занесены в базу. Раздраженно оттолкнув от себя равнодушную технику, она заторможено наблюдала, как тот проскользил по гладкой столешнице и замер на самом краю. Рей застонала и впилась ногтями в кожу головы. Боль немного отрезвила, снова возвращая способность думать. Кажется, надо срочно обновить профиль в Tinder, потому что второго такого раза не пережить. Собственная реакция обескураживала. Испытанные эмоции застали врасплох, шокировав своей яркостью и откровенностью. Однако, если она не хочет каждый раз превращаться в течную самку, лишь очутившись рядом с профессором, надо заняться личной жизнью. Или просто с кем-то потрахаться! С кем-то непохожим на Рена…

* * *

*Базовые элементы схемотехники. Вы не захотите знать, что это…

**Реальная организация в Бостоне. Занимается проблемными детьми, сиротами, и детьми, живущими на улице.

***Посмотрите, ради интереса, это действительно шикарная женщина.

**** Случайный выбор — это простой алгоритм, порождающий последовательность чисел. В программировании это всегда предсказуемое число. Поэтому такой выбор считается псевдослучайным числом. Настоящую же случайность получить именно технически очень сложно, но возможно.

*****Суббота, в которую Тора предписывает воздерживаться от работы.


	13. Chapter 13

Рей шла по мокрым улицам, которые в темноте ночи и ровном свете фонарей блестели влажным глянцем. Она никуда не спешила, задумчиво обходя лужи и уворачиваясь от брызг изредка пролетающих машин. Ей надо было подумать, а холодный свежий воздух отлично способствовал усмирению эмоций, уже второй день подряд бушевавших внутри. Случившееся вчера в лаборатории выбило её из колеи гораздо сильнее, чем можно представить, и спонтанное решение прогуляться после работы казалось верным. У неё появился шанс и свободное время, чтобы разложить всё по полочкам. А вызвать такси всегда успеется.

В эти выходные Рей пребывала в другой галактике, мало беспокоясь о происходящем вокруг. Она механически делала работу, общалась с друзьями, коллегами и даже каким-то чудом сумела не вызвать подозрений у Финна. Но, точно надоедливая муха, в мозгу зудела мысль: как она допустила? Как она со всей своей проклятой рациональностью умудрилась проморгать, что их с профессором непонятная игра перешла невинную черту? Все становилось слишком опасным и вовсе не для него. Смешно даже подумать, что тощая, синюшно-бледная студентка, хамящая направо и налево, способна привлечь мужчину уровня Рена. Господи, да он должен быть либо слепым, либо умалишенным, чтобы всерьез заинтересоваться ею. Нет, точно нет. Его особое отношение, вероятно, обусловлено лишь тем, что она не позволяет безнаказанно смеяться над собой. Рей готова была поклясться, их небольшие пикировки искренне забавляют Рена. Да, иногда они оба хватали через край, но ему было интересно. Он наблюдал за её реакцией, и, безусловно, отлично понял, как вчера её тело отреагировало на опасную близость. Будет ли профессор дальше разыгрывать эту карту? Сомнений почти не осталось. Скорее всего, он нашёл происходящее довольно… занимательным.

Рей не могла похвастаться большим опытом в играх полов, но не была и простушкой. Разгадать в какую сторону ведет свою линию Рен, оказалось несложно. Он планомерно закрывал галочки в своем воображаемом списке: внимание, намёки, цветы, подарки. Даже профессиональную помощь этот невозможный человек готов записать как вариант валюты. Всё что угодно, лишь бы доказать своей жертве — она тоже продается. В итоге, опасность подстерегала только Рей, которая впервые столкнулась с вниманием, направленным исключительно на неё. Вниманием от возбуждающе умного, потрясающе язвительного и свято убежденного в своей правоте собеседника. Это тешило самолюбие, это интриговало, это побуждало доказать — он ошибается. Но как не пропасть самой? Сложность и многогранность натуры профессора просматривалась за три мили. Он был полон внутренних противоречий, кидаясь от вершин к пропасти при каждой их новой встрече. Разумеется, любая взрослая личность, достигшая хоть небольших высот на своем поприще, априори не будет проста. Рен, с его-то «послужным списком» — не фермер из Техаса с соломинкой в зубах. Но, черт побери, его эго размером со Звезду Смерти и профессиональная благотворительность бедным студентам, плохо сочетались между собой даже в её глазах.

Она пнула какой-то пластиковый стаканчик, валявшийся неподалеку от автобусной остановки, и зябко поежилась. Сейчас была бы уместнее куртка, а не стильное, но прохладное пальто. Однако днём Рей и не подозревала, что будет возвращаться пешком. Уже через двадцать минут противный ветер с океана остудил даже мозги внутри черепной коробки. Стаканчику снова досталось, но теперь он улетел в дырку водостока. Хотелось зарычать и пнуть что-то посущественнее, например, голову, что барахлит в последние дни. Распустив тугой пучок, Рей взъерошила длинные волосы и облегченно прикрыла глаза.

Нет, ну как можно вообще понять этого человека? Она раздраженно вздохнула и посмотрела в затянутое желтоватыми облаками небо. В эти выходные Рен снова сидел в «Такодане», пил свою долбанную воду, работал за своим гребаным ноутбуком и, конечно же, оставил проклятые умопомрачительные чаевые. Роуз чуть от счастья не умерла прямо в их кабинете, а Рей лишь закатила глаза. Кто в здравом уме будет работать в ночном клубе, когда вокруг гремит музыка, трутся потные тела прыщавой богатенькой молодежи, а по залу разносится запах разномастного алкоголя? Она не смотрела, но без сомнений Рен наблюдал за ней с высоты своего положения. Фраза даже в голове прозвучала так двусмысленно, что Рей фыркнула. Пора бы привыкнуть к таким формулировкам. Уже почти три месяца любое их общение снабжается чертовым двойным, а то и тройным подтекстом. Рей вздохнула и дала себе обещание, что больше не будет никаких глупых намеков и провокаций, исключительно профессиональное общение. И пусть чувство легкой опасности и бунтарства притягивало, надо становиться осмотрительнее. Она уже почти заигралась. Лучше вообще игнорировать Рена до тех пор, пока гормоны не придут в положенное состояние делового нейтралитета. Успокоив себя этой мыслью, Рей бодро зашагала по переулку.

Она успела миновать лишь пару перекрестков, как сзади послышался какой-то гул, заставив её обернуться и пристально всмотреться в ночной полумрак. Рей прыснула, зажимая себе рот рукой. Похоже, все напряжение последних дней готово было вылиться в беспричинное веселье, стоило ей увидеть крадущуюся в темноте «тень». Ситуация становилась настолько глупой и нереальной, что Рей все же остановилась, наблюдая, как черный Мерседес медленно движется в её сторону. И, когда машина остановилась, громко рассмеялась. Редкие прохожие удивленно оглядывались на неё, двигатель басовито урчал, пока она совершенно по-идиотски хихикала. Наконец с противоположной стороны поднялась дверь, делая стальное чудовище похожим на птицу с оторванным крылом, и в холоде бостонской ночи материализовался Рен. Не в силах совладать с рвущейся наружу истерикой, Рей опять разразилась хохотом, эхом разнесшимся по улице. Профессор тем временем, обогнул машину и уселся на гигантский капот, вытягивая свои длинные ноги. Сложив уже привычным жестом на груди руки, он исподлобья с интересом наблюдал за явно не совсем адекватной студенткой. Рей даже не поняла, как умудрилась расслышать его слова, но резко замолчала и принялась всматриваться в скрытое полумраком лицо. Задумчиво глядя, как она смеется, Кайло Рен медленно продекламировал:

— _Там жила с ним дочь-невеста,  
_

_Быстроногая, как речка,  
_

_Своенравная, как брызги_

_  
Водопадов Миннегаги.  
_

_В блеске черных глаз играли  
_

_У нее и свет и тени -  
_

_Свет улыбки, тени гнева;  
_

_Смех ее звучал как песня,  
_

_Как поток струились косы,  
_

_И Смеющейся Водою  
_

_В честь реки ее назвал он,  
_

_В честь веселых водопадов  
_

_Дал ей имя — Миннегага*._

Его голос звучал ровно и мелодично, а Рей стояла, замерев от удивления и неожиданности момента. Лишь спустя несколько секунд она поняла, что профессор замолчал, и стряхнула с себя оцепенение, возвращаясь в туманную реальность. И как реагировать на такое?

— Наверное, стоит порадоваться, что мы не на мосту Лонгфелло, — смущенно произнесла Рей.

— Пожалуй, — он хитро улыбнулся. — Ведь тогда пришлось бы читать «Мост»**, а там не отделаешься маленьким отрывком.

— Зато более оптимистично. Миннегага плохо кончила, — Рей отвернулась и взглянула на надоедливо мерцающий фонарь вдалеке. Похоже, профессор решил поставить галочку напротив очередного пункта. «Стихи». Что дальше — конфеты? Кино? Выставки? — Зачем вы здесь, профессор? Ещё немного, и я смогу смело идти в полицию, писать заявление о преследованиях.

— Сможете, — Рен наклонил голову вбок, разглядывая её. — А еще можете перестать рисковать собственной жизнью в половину первого ночи, слоняясь по Бостону в одиночку. Хотя, я надеялся, что вы не пойдете до Дорчестера пешком.

Рей вздохнула и снова посмотрела на профессора.

— Я хотела прогуляться, а потом уже вызвать такси. Но с чего такое беспокойство?

— Переживаю за свою студентку, — Рен пожал плечами, как бы говоря — это настолько нормально, что даже не нуждается в пояснении.

— И что же, вы так волнуетесь обо всех своих студентах? — ехидно протянула она.

— Только о тех, кто мне интересен, — голос его был серьезен, и Рей поняла — это чистая правда. Однако почти сразу профессор нахально улыбнулся и продолжил: — За вами любопытно наблюдать, мисс Тидо. Опять же, вдруг вы снова решите спеть, я не могу пропустить такое.

Захотелось выругаться так грязно, что матушка Агнесс точно была бы в ужасе. Но вместо сквернословия Рей снова посмотрела на небо, досчитала до десяти и трагически вздохнула. Этого человека совершенно невозможно вывести на серьезный разговор, не нарвавшись на дебри смыслов и подсмыслов. Ну не спрашивать же напрямую: _«Профессор Рен, вы цитировали строфы о возлюбленной Гайаваты, потому что я вам нравлюсь? К слову, моему мозгу вы даже очень симпатичны»._ Нет, это глупые фантазии подсознания, в котором бушуют нереализованные гормоны. А Рей интересна только как научный эксперимент сексуально-денежных отношений. Святой Боже, сколько уже времени у неё никого не было? В последние дни кажется, что вечность.

— Вы невыносимы, сэр, — в итоге пробормотала она. Рен лишь хмыкнул и оторвался от машины, открывая вторую дверь и приглашающе махнув рукой.

— Садитесь, мисс Тидо.

— Я лучше вызову такси.

— Считайте, что уже сделали это, — он обогнул автомобиль и опустился на водительское сидение, напрочь игнорируя любые попытки отказать. Похоже, профессор слишком привык к беспрекословному подчинению со стороны своего окружения. Заметив нерешительность на лице студентки, он устало потер глаза и наклонился так, чтобы видеть её. — Просто сядьте. Я довезу вас до дома, и мы наконец-то разойдемся.

— И всё же…

— Это не логово дракона и я не кусаюсь, — перебил он Рей. Она прикрыла на секунду глаза, послала к чертям свои мозги, подошла к машине и не очень элегантно плюхнулась на сидение. Всё её внимание сосредоточилось на узкой форменной юбке, которая так и норовила взлететь до ушей. Черт бы побрал эти спортивные машины! Дверь-крыло мягко закрылась, вызвав ассоциацию с крепостной решеткой.

— Я бы поспорила, — тихо пробурчала Рей, шаря рукой в поисках ремня безопасности. Рен услышал и ответил, выруливая обратно на дорогу:

— В вас столько яда, что это может быть опасным. А я не ем отравленное мясо.

Не выдержав накала абсурда, она всё же рассмеялась. Ну и как ей могло прийти в голову отказать себе в этом наркотике? Определенно, профессорское чувство юмора — отдельный вид запрещенных веществ. И если с расшалившимся окситоцином она как-нибудь разберется, то приносить в жертву ради собственного мнимого спокойствия такое общение казалось святотатством.

— Учитывая уровень гормонов и пестицидов в пище, нам скоро всем придётся перейти на синтетический белок, — заметила Рей, с наслаждением протягивая озябшие руки к идущему из радиатора теплому потоку воздуха и с любопытством осматривая интерьер. Гладкая кожа сидений и мягкая замша салона с тонкой нитью красной строчки, углепластик с хромированными окантовками кнопок, интерактивный дисплей. Машина прямиком из двадцать третьего века. Мерседес был черным не только снаружи, но и внутри, лишь приборная панель светилась ярко-алым, вновь наводя на мысль о драконе. Иллюзию дополнял огромный утробно рычавший мотор, чье густое эхо разносилось по каменной мостовой, пока они подъезжали к многоуровневой эстакаде. И, разумеется, здесь пахло Реном. Ещё чуть-чуть, и она сможет уверенно назвать все ноты проклятого парфюма, словно заправский «нос».

— Как продвигается выпускная работа? — спросил профессор, не отвлекаясь от полупустой дороги и выжимая педаль акселератора.

— Благодаря вам, вполне успешно, — нахохлилась Рей. Она дулась на Хакса, который устал ждать, на Рена, который даже не попытался подождать, и, разумеется, на себя саму — за фантастическую тупость. О, она внимательно просмотрела код профессора. Досконально изучила едва ли не каждый пиксель, чтобы окончательно уверовать в собственную бездарность. Решение Рена было… тривиально простым. Глядя на изящные обходные пути, ей оставалось лишь скрипеть зубами, да проклинать отвратительную привычку к комплексным решениям. Рей сердито вздохнула, заслужив понимающий взгляд профессора.

— Не расстраивайтесь, мисс Тидо, — он улыбнулся кончиками губ. — У вас ещё слишком мало опыта…

— Я программирую с восьми лет, — огрызнулась она, невежливо перебивая своего преподавателя. — Могла бы догадаться сама.

— Вы и так почти решили задачку, — Рен пожал плечами, снова скосив взгляд. — Я лишь исправил ошибки.

— Которых не должно было быть. Вы предупреждали нас на одной из первых лекций.

Мужчина лишь рассмеялся, вспомнив свое коварное испытание.

— Давайте поговорим об этом, когда стрелка вашего опыта _настоящего_ программирования превысит хотя бы десятилетнюю отметку. Поверьте, взломать базы полиции много ума не надо…

— Кстати, а как вы узнали? — встрепенулась Рей, снова перебивая профессора. Но он, похоже, успел смириться с её невоспитанностью. Ещё бы… После всех закидонов оставалось либо убить, либо принять как данность.

— А вы думали, никто не заметил исчезновения двух главных улик на основного поставщика оружия? Ваш дядюшка Платт обеспечивал почти все преступные группировки Бостона. — Рен усмехнулся. — Когда это случилось, меня по старой дружбе попросили посмотреть, завелся ли крот среди своих, или произошёл взлом извне. Мои поиски закончились на пятнадцатом порнобаннере, под которым и обнаружился вирусный код. Хоть с примитивными алгоритмами нашей доблестной полиции и школьник бы справился, но вы отлично замели следы. До вашей первой работы у меня не было ни малейшей идеи, кто за этим стоял. Я не узнавал стиль, да и ярая любовь к порнографии казалась подозрительной. Остальное не так интересно. Изучив вашу логику вдоль и поперек, я пару дней промучился чувством острого дежавю. После чего нашёл профиль Рей Тидо на сайте фриланса, посмотрел последние проекты и — бинго.

Рей возблагодарила царящий в машине ночной полумрак и пожалела, что вообще задала вопрос. Наверняка её лицо приятно гармонировало с цветом приборной панели.

— Вот чёрт… — пробормотала она, сползая чуть ниже в ковшеобразном сидении Мерседеса. Рен снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Кстати, интересный способ заработка, мисс Тидо.

— Деньги не пахнут, — буркнула она, мечтая очутиться как можно дальше отсюда.

— Я уже говорил. Из вас получилась бы отвратительная монашка.

— Мать-настоятельница никогда не рассчитывала, что я совершу постриг, — с каким-то мрачным самодовольством проговорила Рей. — Примерно с того момента, как в восемь лет меня познакомили с творчеством Оззи Осборна. Одолжив у Финна плеер, я включила соседкам по спальне«Paranoid».

Рен рассмеялся, представив себе тихих послушниц прихода святой Ниимы. Адские гитарные рифы в сопровождении укуренного голоса сильно отличались от ангельских песнопений.

— Как жестоко, — с улыбкой сказал профессор.

— Весьма.

На этом разговор зачах сам собой. Рей смотрела, как быстро пролетают элементы сонного городского пейзажа. Рен явно не был поборником езды по правилам, ловко перестраиваясь в редком потоке машин на Юго-Восточной эстакаде. Периодически он набирал такую скорость, что её просто вжимало в кожаное сидение. Похоже, ко всем своим грешкам профессор был ещё и чертовым доморощенным гонщиком. Вспомнив, как он не давал Арнольду ехать хоть на пять миль в час быстрее положенного, она мысленно усмехнулась. Скоростная автострада осталась позади, и машина аккуратно свернула на неожиданно пустынную Коламбия роуд. Дорога плавно изогнулась, подводя их к перекрестку пяти улиц. И стоило огням светофора уже сверкнуть перед ними, Рен резко ударил по тормозам, отчего ремень безопасности впился в плечо Рей.

— Что за… — начала было она, но тут же осеклась. Что за хрень? Сквозь лобовое стекло Рей видела, как прямо на них медленно движется многоголовая толпа, бликуя в свете фонарей белыми масками с черными лихими усами. Сотни чертовых Гаев Фоксов медленной волной шли прямо по проезжей части. Это выглядело сюрреалистично и жутко. На флэшмоб не походило совершенно, не было смеха, разговоров, шуток и вспышек камер. Они шли молча и плавно, будто зомби. Кто все эти люди и почему им приспичило посреди ночи устраивать массовую прогулку в таком специфическом антураже?! Задержав дыхание, она чувствовала выступивший на спине липкий пот. Стало очень страшно. Как всегда в такие минуты потянуло плоско шутить, и Рей пробормотала скорее сама себе, чем обращаясь к профессору: — Вроде, Ночь Костров*** была неделю назад. Или мы очутились на комик-коне по «V-значит Вендетта»?

— Маловероятно, — почему-то тихо отозвался Рен. Его руки до побелевших костяшек стиснули кожаную оплетку руля, стоило первым фигурам достичь капота, а левая нога перехватила педаль тормоза.

А пока сотни и сотни людей наталкивались на машину, расступаясь точно воды перед Моисеем и вызывая приступ клаустрофобии. Рей вжалась в сиденье, отчего-то боясь вглядываться в эти бесконечные маски, будто сейчас они резко остановятся и кинутся на машину, вырвут ее из спасительного тепла. А дальше… дальше страшно было даже представлять. Но никто из идущих так и не произнёс ни звука. Тишина, которую не нарушало даже эпизодическое шарканье ног, пугала похлеще любых лозунгов. Спасал только ровный спокойный гул мотора, и Рей панически цеплялась за этот живой звук.

Наконец толпа поредела, и впереди вновь показался пустой перекресток, но Рен не спешил ехать вперед. Наоборот, дождавшись пока их минуют последние, он резко крутанул руль влево и с визгом шин, нарушая все возможные правила, рванул к идущей параллельно улице. Перескочив разделительный бордюр и пешеходную дорожку, Мерседес черной тенью промчался прочь от проклятого перекрестка.

— Что вы делаете? — брови Рей удивленно поднялись вверх.

— Надеюсь, что просто перестраховываюсь, — пробормотал тот, резко выжав педаль газа. Они вылетели через пару кварталов на идущую вдоль Коламбия роуд улицу и снова резко затормозили. На мокрой дороге Мерседес занесло, и Рен дернул руль, избегая столкновения с чьим-то мусорным баком, но Рей не заметила. Застыв посреди дороги, они смотрели, как совсем недалеко, буквально в полумиле от них, небо озарилось яркой вспышкой, а по воздуху пробежала ощутимая дрожь. Звук очень громкого хлопка пришёл сразу, осыпая мокрый гравий дорожек жухлой листвой с деревьев и дребезжа оконными стеклами, а Рей инстинктивно прикрыла голову руками. Секундная пауза и её снова вжало в сидение Мерседеса, который просто проигнорировал короткий апокалипсис и спокойно покатил дальше. Рен углублялся в переплетение узких спальных улочек, стараясь не приближаться к зареву пожара, что полыхало совсем рядом с ними как раз там, где лежала дорога к дому. Противно орали сигнализации.

— Вот черт! — прошептала она, поднимая взгляд и с ужасом всматриваясь в мелькающее сквозь дома пламя. — Это на кладбище.

Рен ничего не сказал, лишь бросил хмурый взгляд в ту сторону и увеличил скорость. Где-то вдалеке взвыла первая сирена. Минут пять они змеёй петляли какими-то кривыми путями, пока Рей с облегчением не узнала родной квартал. В милом гетто было тихо. Даже совсем неадекватные местные жители ни за что не высунулись бы этой ночью из своих квартир, приземлись перед ними хоть сам «Энтерпрайз».

— И отчего же вам не жилось в Кембридже? — проворчал профессор, наблюдая, как в зеркале заднего вида проносятся пожарные машины. Он медленно подъехал к её дому и остановился.

— Вы не поверите, каждый раз себя об этом спрашиваю, — Рей устало откинулась на кожаный подголовник сидения и прикрыла глаза. Черт побери, это уже слишком. — Это был… взрыв?

— Похоже.

— И мы чуть было не попали в самую гущу событий.

— Почти.

— Господи… понятия не имею, как вы поняли, — Рей запнулась и ещё больше зажмурилась. — Мне нужно поблагодарить вас.

— Было бы неплохо, но совершенно необязательно, — профессор хмыкнул.

— Охренеть, — она закрыла лицо руками, не находя в себе сил снова встретиться с реальностью. Адреналин отпускал, погружая тело и мысли в апатию.

— Теперь все в порядке. Сейчас подниметесь в свою квартиру, упадете в объятия квохчущего мистера О’Нили и всё будет хорошо. Сегодня уже ничего больше не произойдет, — судя по интонации, Рен пытался её успокоить, но вышло как-то не очень убедительно. Так что Рей лишь скептически скривилась — заговорить ей зубы было делом неблагодарным. — Поверьте мне, мисс Тидо. Они ушли отсюда, вы в безопасности.

Предметная аргументация подействовала лучше, и будто стало немного легче. Ему не надо было пояснять, о ком идет речь. Белые маски все ещё стояли перед глазами, высокомерно ухмыляясь усатыми рожами. Но профессор прав: их сраное гетто никому не нужно. И, наверно, впервые сегодня здесь спокойнее, чем во всем остальном Бостоне. Сюр какой-то. Покидать тепло машины, наполненной спокойной уверенностью Рена, отчаянно не хотелось. Но и дальше злоупотреблять терпением своего невольного спасителя было неприлично. Да уж, явно не о таких ночных приключениях мечтал профессор, взявшись подвезти свою студентку до дома. Дав себе мысленного тумака, Рей перестала разыгрывать спящую красавицу и отстегнула ремень безопасности. Она уже собиралась повернуться и попрощаться, но Рен вышел из машины. Дверь распахнулась, и перед носом возникла широкая мужская ладонь с длинными и цепкими пальцами. Уже вкладывая свою руку в его, Рей задумалась: оказывает ли он этим ей внимание или же стремится поскорее отделаться от беспокойной пассажирки. Попробуй, разберись в этой мешанине характера Кайло Рена. Вздохнув, Рей опять не слишком изящно выбралась из Мерседеса и в очередной раз прокляла спорткары.

Только ощутив под ногами твердый асфальт, она неожиданно поняла, как позорно дрожат колени. Прелестно. Её никогда не пугали ни частые перестрелки, ни поножовщина прямо под окнами, но взрыв случился с ней впервые. Рей понятия не имела, что следует говорить в таких ситуациях. Расспрашивать, кто это был, не хотелось. Она вообще мечтала забыть последний час своей жизни, как третьесортный ночной кошмар. Спрятаться под иллюзорной защитой хлипких кирпичных стен казалось верным решением инстинкта самосохранения. Но стоило открыть рот, чтобы поблагодарить профессора, как послышался короткий вой полицейской сирены, и по угловому дому заплясали синие отблески.

— Идите домой, ложитесь спать и даже не вздумайте сегодня гулять по Дорчестеру, — резко бросил Рен, вглядываясь в полумрак ночной улицы. Мелькающие огни приближались и теперь истерично скакали по мокрой дороге. Наконец, он обратил внимание, что Рей все ещё медлит и резко повернулся к ней, отчеканивая приказным тоном: — Быстро. В дом.

На этот раз ей удалось проявить исключительную благоразумность, решив в кои-то веки не спорить. Прошептав «спасибо», она взбежала по влажным ступеням, скрываясь за тяжелой дверью. Практически взлетев на четвертый этаж, она ворвалась в их с Финном квартиру.

— Господи, Рей! — друг налетел на неё сразу, как только услышал звук хлопнувшей двери. На его лице был написан неприкрытый испуг. — Ты в порядке? Не пострадала? Боже! Боже! Что творится в этом сраном городе…

— Да, всё хорошо, — пробормотала Рей, выворачиваясь из медвежьих объятий Финна.

Свет горел только в небольшом коридорчике. В почти полной темноте она прокралась на кухню, осторожно выглядывая из-за плотной шторы на улицу. Сердце пропустило удар, стоило ей увидеть Рена и пять патрульных машин с включенными проблесковыми маячками. Два офицера явно о чем-то спрашивали профессора.

— Рей? — Финн встал рядом с ней, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то. Но она лишь шикнула на него, не отвлекаясь от происходящего внизу.

Копы, похоже, не собирались заканчивать допрос простой проверкой документов. Они на чем-то настаивали, и, судя по сдержанным, но уверенным жестам, их терпение подходило к концу. Рен делал вид, что не понимает и лениво облокотился на капот, периодически бросая взгляды в сторону окон квартирки. До Рей, наконец дошло, что профессор просто тянул время.

— Финн, включи свет, — бросила она, не отводя глаз от стража порядка уже держащего Рена за локоть.

— Что? — парень явно растерялся от такой неожиданной команды.

— Включи свет на кухне. Быстро, — нетерпеливо выпалила Рей, кидая на друга сердитый взгляд. Тот, к её облегчению, понял и щелкнул выключателем.

Трехрожковая лампа вспыхнула, вынуждая на секунду зажмуриться. Рей снова повернулась к окну и как раз вовремя. Она видела, как профессор в очередной раз поднимает голову, замирает, а потом непринужденно потягивается. Мужчины обменялись какими-то фразами, которые, разумеется, было не расслышать с такого расстояния, после чего все расселись по машинам. Черный Мерседес тронулся с места и был мгновенно взят в тиски патрульными, лишенный даже призрачного шанса сбежать. Горячим лбом Рей прислонилась к стеклу, понимая, что такой эскорт может быть только в ближайший участок. Вот черт!

Мысли в голове скакали одна быстрее другой. Полиция была однозначно в курсе произошедшего получасом ранее. Но доблестные стражи правопорядка снова опоздали везде и всюду, и, видимо, решили загрести в участок всех, кто имел неосторожность очутиться где-то поблизости. Рей почувствовала, что внутри разливается досада и злость. Какого хрена! Она резко отвернулась и почти врезалась в Финна, который стоял, уперев руки в боки, и явно ждал пояснений.

— Где ближайший полицейский участок? — сейчас в её планы не входило объясняться даже с лучшим другом, но у того было свое мнение на этот счет.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, — отчеканил он, и Рей удивленно вскинула взгляд. Никогда раньше ей не приходилось слышать от него такой тон. Но, черт возьми, она тоже могла быть очень упрямой.

— Не думаю, что ты вправе мне указывать, — Рей прошла мимо, хватая на ходу свои джинсы и фирменную толстовку с эмблемой МТИ. Из кармана выпала одна из многочисленных флешек, которые она вечно рассовывала по карманам, Рей машинально сунула её обратно. Дурацкая студенческая привычка — дублировать информацию от греха подальше.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что произошло? — взорвался Финн, повышая голос. — В квартале отсюда взорвали часть дороги и заживо сожгли трех человек, в прямом эфире транслируя в сеть. Какая-то толпа фанатиков вершила своё гребаное правосудие без суда и следствия! И они, между прочим, до сих пор бродят где-то по улицам.

— Так нам теперь всю жизнь взаперти сидеть? — пробормотала Рей, пытаясь вывернуть штанину. Собственный страх отошел куда-то на второй план, его затмило чувство вселенской несправедливости. Скинув юбку, она влезла в джинсы и надела кофту, пряча волосы под капюшон. Ночь и снова бурлящий в крови адреналин напрочь затмевали любые зачатки разума, что пытался разбудить в ней Финн. Ей требовалось действовать.

— Твою мать, Рей! — Финн попытался было схватить её за руку, но подруга ловко вывернулась, круто поворачиваясь к нему.

— Слушай меня внимательно, — холодно произнесла она, тыча в него пальцем. — Из-за меня копы только что задержали профессора Рена. Ты понимаешь, что за ночка ему предстоит, пока они будут всячески вытягивать из него показания? Он оказался один, здесь, всего в паре километров от основного места действия, без подтвержденного алиби. Тебе прекрасно известна эта имитация бурной деятельности…

— Он большой мальчик со связями, уж разберется как-нибудь без тебя! — взывал к голосу её рассудка Финн.

— В два часа ночи?

— Твой Рен имеет право на звонок своему адвокату.

— Он не мой, и подумай сам, когда ему позволят это сделать, — Рей уже натянула кроссовки и взялась за теплую куртку. — А разрешат ему не ранее утра или даже вечера, в этом ты мне можешь поверить. Себя вспомни! Сколько раз ты сам ночевал в участке, позабытый к хренам?

Парень устало потер лицо руками, видимо, осознавая, что спорить просто бесполезно. Она сделала шаг к нему навстречу, кладя руку на плечо.

— Рей, ты меня убиваешь, — пробормотал он.

— Я могу ему помочь, Финн. Мои показания — это его алиби и совершенно не призрачная возможность провести ночь в кровати, а не в камере предварительного заключения. Он сегодня спас наши жизни, когда мы наткнулись на этих ублюдков…

— Вы на них наткнулись?! — взвыл Финн, вцепляясь руками в волосы.

— Да, а после чуть не подорвались на той самой дороге. Я не знаю, каким чутьем он понял, что нас там ждёт… — Рей покачала головой, вспоминая. — Мы только подъехали к перекрестку пяти улиц, как нас окружили эти придурки в масках. Представляешь, они шли в полном молчании, будто не замечая ничего вокруг. Их было много, очень много. А когда последний скрылся, Рен решил, что безопаснее ехать в объезд. Попетляли мы знатно.

— И это была гениальная мысль, — облегченно прошептал Финн и снова привлек Рей к своей груди, вынуждая чуть ли не упасть в его объятия.

— За мной должок, — пробормотала она куда-то в район ключиц. Друг отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на неё.

— Тебя ведь не отговорить?

— Нет, — Рей улыбнулась и покачала головой. Финн вздохнул и потянулся за собственной курткой.

— Вызывай такси. Так и быть, устроим гребаный тур по участкам, раз уж тебе так этого хочется.

Она лишь хмыкнула, доставая свой телефон:

— Ночной Дорчестер — только сегодня и только у нас самые смачные отбросы общества весь вечер на арене. Перестрелки между афро и латиносами за отдельную плату, господа****. Успейте занять места в первом ряду, но наденьте бронежилет.

— Твоё чувство юмора сейчас вообще неуместно, — откликнулся Финн из своей комнаты.

Удача, как ни странно, улыбнулась им на первом же по счёту отделении в пяти минутах езды от дома. Районный участок располагался на пересечении Хэнкок и Бодуин стрит, недалеко от того самого кладбища, где сейчас работали пожарные и судмедэксперты.

— У них под носом творится такое говно, а они и в ус не дуют, — ворчал Финн, пока Рей расплачивалась с таксистом. Она ничего не ответила, но мысленно согласилась с другом. Гоняться за бессчётным числом геттовских маргинальных элементов стражам порядка было откровенно лень, а уж происшествия вроде сегодняшнего напрочь лишали их остатков мозгов.

Они прошли по парковке перед участком мимо одиноко стоящего Мерседеса, и Финн уважительно присвистнул, осматривая приметный автомобиль. Рей закатила глаза. Мальчишки все одинаковы, вне зависимости от своей ориентации, политических взглядов и любимой бейсбольной команды — больше, громче, быстрее.

— Пойдешь сразу искать Рена? — тихо спросил друг, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Нет. Не хочу светиться перед ним. Убьет раньше, чем скажет «спасибо».

— И зачем тогда вся эта херня? — Финн непонимающе уставился на неё.

— Зайду с другого конца. Сейчас увидишь.

Поднявшись по ступеням, она толкнула стеклянную дверь, проходя в тускло освещенный холл. За столом в другом конце зала сидел дежурный офицер, лениво щелкая пультом от висящего на стене телевизора. На вошедших этот тощий угловатый мужчина не обратил никакого внимания, продолжая тренировать большой палец руки.

— Я хотела бы дать показания по поводу событий на Дорчестерском Северном Кладбище, — отчеканила Рей, вставая вплотную к заваленному какими-то бумагами столу. Страж правопорядка наконец-то отвлекся от мерцания голубого экрана и перевел взгляд своих невыразительных рыбьих глаз на посетителей.

— Что? — тупо переспросил он, не делая попытки хотя бы моргнуть.

— Дать показания хочу, — Рей начинала терять терпение. Не приведи Господь пересечься сейчас с Реном. — Сегодня на Кладбище произошел взрыв. Я его видела. А еще видела людей в масках. Мне повторить, или вы всё же соизволили услышать?

Рыбьи глаза мигнули один раз, потом второй, а затем офицер, не отрывая от неё взгляда, потянулся к стоящему на столе телефону. Четыре цифры внутреннего номера, и Рей услышала приглушенные гудки, почти мгновенно сменившиеся резким голосом.

— Дэйв, тут какая-то дива пришла дать показания по поводу сегодняшнего мяса на Кладбище, — произнес дежурный, внимательно изучая друзей. Ответа Рей не услышала, но почти сразу где-то в глубине этажа раздалось хлопанье дверей и чьи-то быстрые шаги. Из полутемного коридора к ним навстречу вышел маленький полный человек, одетый в стандартную форму бостонской полиции.

— Сержант Уипли, — поздоровался он, внимательно оглядывая представшую перед ним парочку. — Вам придётся пройти со мной, чтобы составить протокол мисс…

— Тидо, мисс Рей Тидо, — она лучезарно улыбнулась, после чего посмотрела на Финна. — Иди домой, я тут надолго.

— Но…

— Не спорь, тебе тут нечего делать.

— Надеюсь, ты действительно правильно поступаешь. Позвони, когда закончишь, я приеду, — пробурчал Финн, явно побивший сегодня рекорды по сговорчивости. У Рей закралось предположение, что он просто опасался попасть в камеру. Местные копы, когда были не в настроении, гребли всех подряд, руководствуясь исключительно цветом кожи. Так сказать, по глубоко укоренившейся привычке. А потому она лишь махнула ему рукой, шагая вглубь полутемного коридора.

Они шли мимо пустых кабинетов, чье безжизненное канцелярское нутро виднелось сквозь большие стеклянные окна в дверях. Лишь в паре из них чуть дальше горел яркий электрический свет, и, проходя мимо первого, Рей бросила быстрый взгляд. Как она и предполагала, за одним из столов спиной к ней сидел профессор Рен. Его темный силуэт пятном выделялся на фоне бледных стен. Напротив расположился дородный офицер, что-то спрашивающий с мерзкой улыбкой. Похоже, предположения Рей оправдывались одно за другим.

Кабинет Уипли был точной копией того, где держали Рена. Офицер выложил перед собой лист бумаги и ручку.

— Ну, начнём…

Около получаса Рей потратила на подробный рассказ о том, кто она, как очутилась рядом с Кладбищем и с кем провела прошлый вечер. Информация вызвала досаду на лице Уипли. Он явно надеялся числом задержанных отчитаться утром перед начальством. Действительно, один белый подозреваемый в камере, пусть даже и невиновный, гораздо лучше показаний добропорядочной гражданки. Стоило Рей закончить рассказ, сержант начал быстро кликать мышкой, пролистывая какие-то документы на компьютере. Наконец, он удовлетворенно вздохнул и развернул к ней монитор. Там было девять фотографий незнакомых людей. Рей лишь мазнула взглядом по лицам и зацепилась за видневшееся позади окно полицейской базы данных. Глаза точно полоснуло стальным лезвием.

— Вы узнаете кого-нибудь из этих людей? — тем временем спрашивал страж порядка, делая глоток дешевого растворимого кофе из большой кружки с эмблемой отделения полиции.

— Нет, — она посмотрела на непримечательные лица. — Не понимаю, на что вы надеетесь. Если вы думаете, что я опознаю хоть кого-то из этого идиотского шествия, то ошибаетесь. Я уже сказала — они были в масках.

Рей машинально отвечала на вопросы, но совершенно не обращала внимания на вылетающие из её рта слова. Она была сосредоточена на надписях, от которых никак не могла оторваться. И словно весь мир сузился до трех имен, в них, казалось, скрыт чуть ли не Святой Грааль.

Папка: _«Тидо, Рей»_. Папка: _«Рен, Кайло»_. Подпапка: _«Соло, Бен»._

_«Сиамские близнецы, не иначе»,_ — думала она, судорожно ища способ хоть на две минуты выпроводить чертова сержанта из его же кабинета. Должен же он сообщить своему напарнику об алиби у подозреваемого. Ради чего Рей вообще затевала этот цирк? Но тот упорно продолжал тыкать под нос фотографиями каких-то идиотов.

— Вы уверены, что никогда не видели этих людей? — допытывался Уипли.

— Разумеется, — Рей устало закрыла глаза, бездумно сжимая в кармане флешку. Ей надо ровно две минуты, чтобы скачать архив. Черт побери, она никогда не верила в совпадения. В её математической Вселенной каждый шаг был давно предопределён и рассчитан по строгим законам вероятностей. Всего лишь жалкие сто двадцать секунд, и таинственный Бен Соло станет реальным. Рей ждала и терпеливо отвечала на бесконечные вопросы офицера. Господи, ну тебе сложно, что ли? Казалось, что пытка длилась вечность. Но часы на телефоне отсчитали лишь неполные сорок минут с момента приезда в участок. Стрелки подбирались к трем утра.

— Так, мисс Тидо, — Уипли откинулся в своем кресле, просматривая исписанные мелким мужским почерком листы, и потянулся к телефону. На том конце ответили почти сразу. — Джефф, отпускай своего профессора. Тут к нему нежданно алиби прилипло… Ага. Да, совпадают, я уже посмотрел твой скан в архиве… Совпадают, говорю… А мне-то как обидно. Ладно, сейчас занесу, сам посмотришь.

Сержант положил трубку и собрал листы с показаниями Рей.

— Вы задержали профессора Рена? — Рей изобразила святое удивление.

— Около вашего дома, и сейчас его как раз допрашивают. Думаю, ваши показания сильно упростили ему жизнь, — Уипли усмехнулся.

— Ох, да что вы говорите? — Рей натянуто улыбнулась. — Какое удачное совпадение.

— Не то слово, — протянул офицер, вставая из-за стола. — Подождите меня здесь, когда вернусь — подпишем протокол и вы свободны.

— Конечно, сержант, — пропела она ангельским голоском. Мужчина бросил на неё странный взгляд, но ничего не сказал и молча вышел из кабинета.

Отсчитав десять секунд и слушая, как затихают тяжелые шаги в глубине коридора, Рей кинулась к компьютеру, на ходу вынимая флешку. О, спасибо тебе, дорогая Рей, за идиотскую привычку таскать ее в кармане! Это была фантастическая удача. Без проблем разблокировав компьютер (уж чтение вверх ногами Рей освоила прекрасно), она нашла нужную папку. Два клика и копирование архива началось. Всё, как и пять лет назад, когда она вот так же воровала дело Ункара, чтобы потом удаленно подменить его. У неё где-то даже остался эмулятор полицейской системы для работы с архивированными особым образом данными.

Рей судорожно поглядывала на экран монитора, где плыла строка загрузки — папка оказалась неожиданно объемной. Она усмехнулась, вспомнив слова Джефферса о жизни профессора в компьютерном клубе. Кажется, у Рена по молодости было действительно очень много приводов. Наконец система выдала сигнал об окончании скачивания, и как раз вовремя — в коридоре послышались шаги. Одним движением выдергивая флешку, а вторым блокируя компьютер, Рей ринулась на своё место, принимая самую непринужденную позу. Сердце отчаянно колотилось. Размышления о том, что она только что нарушила неприкосновенность частной жизни, издохли под чувством справедливости. В конце концов, Рен тоже бесцеремонно пошарился в её биографии. И следом пришла такая простая в своей очевидности мысль: Уипли назовёт её имя. Без сомнений, сержанту нет смысла скрывать, кто заявился в участок давать показания и спас дорогую шкурку мистера Рена. Какая же дура! Совсем мозги от недосыпа отшибло… Она на секунду зажмурилась, мечтая надавать себе по щекам, а потом выпрямилась и длинно выдохнула. К черту, пусть знает. Главное, не попасться на глаза.

Шаги приближались, и Рей к своему удивлению смогла различить поступь нескольких человек. И не ошиблась, когда увидела сержанта Уипли, за которым шёл Рен, растирая кисти рук. Тройку замыкал тот самый дородный офицер. У профессора не было ни единого шанса узнать её в бесформенной толстовке и с волосами, спрятанными в капюшон. Ни единого. Если б она только успела отвернуться, а не продолжала пялиться на покрасневшие запястья Рена. Они уже и наручники успели на него нацепить? Вот скоты! В свою очередь, профессор даже сбился со своего размеренного шага. Секундное замешательство и, Рей была готова поклясться, отныне «убийственное выражение лица» лично для неё — больше не метафора. Пообещав одними лишь глазами все кары небесные, Рен направился дальше по коридору. Судя по доносившимся голосу, его вели забирать вещи. Рей перевела дыхание, судорожно вцепившись в нагретый её ладонью алюминий и успокаивая не на шутку разошедшееся сердце. Не попалась? Ну, молодец, Рей! Побила все рекорды собственной бестолковости. Однако, по какой бы причине сейчас не злился Рен — это было не из-за архива. Он не мог знать об этом. Машинально растерев ноющую грудину, она прикрыла глаза и принялась ждать. Уипли вернулся лишь через полчаса, держа в руках гамбургер и колу. Этот урод ходил за едой, пока она торчала здесь?

— Ну вот, мисс Тидо, — произнес он, отчаянно зевая, — подпишите эти документы и можете быть свободны.

Протянув ей слегка мятые листы бумаги, сержант устроился в своем продавленном кресле. Рей быстро черканула в нужных местах, пробежавшись глазами по показаниям, снятым почти слово в слово.

— Я так понимаю, профессора Рена отпустили? — бросила она как бы невзначай, продолжая просматривать текст.

— Да, — ответил Уипли. — Вы невольно обеспечили ему алиби, так что вопросы отпали сами собой. Кстати, мисс Тидо, будьте готовы, что вас в любой момент могут вызвать по этому делу для уточнения деталей. Вы не планируете куда-нибудь уезжать в ближайшее время?

— Нет, сэр, — Рей покачала головой.

— Ну и замечательно. Тогда, мы свяжемся с вами, если что.

Рей встала, одергивая толстовку и поправляя капюшон, в котором уже не было никакой надобности.

— До свидания, — попрощалась она, но вместо ответа удостоилась очередного душераздирающего зевка. Уипли получил необходимые факты, и Рей поняла, что больше ему неинтересна. Поэтому она молча покинула кабинет, доставая телефон.

Была половина четвертого утра, Финн, наверняка видел пятый сон, и Рей решила его не беспокоить. Вряд ли в паре километров от дома её поджидает полоса препятствий, когда весь район так и кишит копами и спасателями. Она вышла на улицу, с наслаждением вдыхая морозный зимний воздух, и одним движением натянула куртку. Мерседеса уже не было, и она облегченно выдохнула — снова ругаться с Реном не хотелось. Значит, у неё есть несколько минут проветриться в ожидании такси. На парковке было темно, и Рей испуганно вскрикнула, когда на руке внезапно сомкнулись холодные пальцы, дергая куда-то влево. От падения на профессора удержало только то, что он крепко схватил свою жертву, не давая даже шевельнуться. Его взгляд в полумраке улицы не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Я велел вам оставаться дома! — прорычал он, ещё сильнее сдавливая запястье.

Хватка у него была поистине железная, и Рей зашипела от боли. Проигнорировав странные звуки, Рен силой впихнул её в притаившуюся за фургоном машину и от души хлопнул дверью. Через мгновение он уже сидел на водительском месте, грохнув вторым крылом так, что у Рей почти заложило уши. Судя по всему, профессор был не просто зол, он был в бешенстве. Резким движением он нажал кнопку старта и с такой силой вцепился в руль, что скрипнула кожаная оплетка. Однако Рен не делал никаких попыток начать движение, они продолжали стоять на месте. Рей с опаской вглядывалась в лицо преподавателя, который не отрывал полубезумного взгляда от приборной панели, словно там крылись ответы на все мировые вопросы. И лишь раздувавшиеся ноздри выдавали ураган, бушующий сейчас внутри. Она сидела и старалась не дышать, боясь спалить последний предохранитель в коробке терпения профессора. На ум пришли слова Фазмы о разрушенной в хлам кладовке, и Рей содрогнулась. А еще она только сейчас вспомнила, что он действительно просил о чем-то подобном. Возникшее чувство неловкости показалось совсем уж неуместным. И поскольку она понятия не имела, что теперь делать, то просто молчала и нервно перебирала зубчики молнии на куртке.

— Я просил о такой незначительной услуге. Такой простой. Такой очевидной, — тихо начал Рен, изо всех сил пытаясь говорить спокойно. Но битву своему гневу он явно проигрывал, так как с каждым словом голос становился все громче. — Просто сидеть дома до гребаного утра. Дома! Не в участке! Это было так сложно? Не хватило впечатлений? К чему был хренов героизм? Если так хотелось сдохнуть, сказали бы сразу — не стал бы мешать. Я не шучу… Мисс Тидо, вся та толпа — не просто какие-то клоуны в масках. Это долбанная секта Сопротивление! Они ставят себе целью показательное изощренное убийство любого, кто, по их мнению, подрывает честь и дух свободной Америки. Сенаторы, активисты, бизнесмены, политики! Им плевать — член вы Конгресса или студенческого союза «Межполовое Равноправие». За ними безрезультатно охотится вся полиция США. Они — толпа двинутых на голову террористов и убийц! Убийц, мисс Тидо, а не ряженых идиотов! Они вешают, потрошат и сжигают своих жертв, а потом снимают маски и растворяются в толпе!

Последние слова он уже прокричал, ударяя со всей силы по рулю. А Рей вжалась в кресло, запоздало осознавая, свидетелем какого кошмара она стала. Липкий страх от слов Рена проникал в самое сердце. А ведь Финн пытался донести до неё это, но она лишь отшутилась. Тем временем профессор прикрыл глаза, снова пытаясь успокоиться, после чего заговорил голосом безумно уставшего человека.

— Пока они находятся под управлением своего главаря, преследующего исключительно собственные цели, они относительно безопасны для простых людей. Но представьте, сколько в этой толпе больных психопатов, которые только и ждали повода убить? И все эти доморощенные маньяки, сняв маски, до сих пор бродят где-то по улицам вашего гребаного Дорчестера, — он наконец-то повернулся к ней, и Рей под его тяжелым взглядом стало стыдно.

— Я лишь хотела помочь… — пробормотала она, а Рен коротко и зло рассмеялся.

— Да вы просто хренова реинкарнация Мать Терезы! — выплюнул он слова, будто те были оскорблением.

— Они надели на вас наручники, — Рей кивнула на видневшиеся даже в полумраке красные следы на бледной коже рук. Профессор закатил глаза.

— И что? Поверьте, я бы как-нибудь пережил это досадное недоразумение.

Рей чувствовала себя просто отвратительно. Действительно, с такой позиции ее порыв смотрелся по-идиотски. Она потерла ноющие от бессонной ночи виски. Захотелось постыдно разрыдаться от собственной глупости, накатившего страха и детской обиды.

— Я не знала, что всё настолько серьезно, — со вздохом произнесла она. — И хотела, как лучше.

Рен ничего не ответил, лишь ещё какое-то время препарировал взглядом, а затем отвернулся и нажал на педаль газа, выруливая с парковки. Гнев поутих, но не настолько, чтобы быстро простить свою дурную, беспечную студентку. В тяжелом молчании они доехали до дома.

— Выспаться удастся сегодня? — уже более миролюбиво спросил профессор. Рей лишь отрицательно покачала головой.

— Через пару часов надо собираться.

— Вы настолько святая, что даже лекции никогда не прогуливаете? — сарказмом в его голосе можно было отравить всю реку Чарльз.

— Дело не в этом, — она скривилась в ответ, а потом добавила, скорее для себя, — Силовая Электроника — мой личный ад. Не могу её пропустить.

— Всё настолько плохо? — теперь уже Рен веселился в открытую. Кажется, выпущенный пар пошёл ему на пользу, и вернулось прежнее ехидство. Рей облегченно расслабилась.

— И даже хуже, — мрачно заметила она, а профессор неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Ничего не меняется в этом мире. Терпеть не мог это дерьмо, — он покачал головой, по всей видимости, вспоминая бесконечные однообразные схемы. Она усмехнулась этой мысли и открыла дверь, пуская в теплый салон холод ноябрьского раннего утра.

— Спасибо, профессор, — тихо поблагодарила она, слегка улыбаясь.

— Мы квиты, мисс Тидо, — он лишь отмахнулся, прикрывая глаза. Кажется, Рен тоже устал за сегодня. Все ещё не размыкая век, он пробормотал: — Наверное, глупо снова просить не шляться ночью по Дорчестеру?

— Смотря, как вы это сделаете, — она хитро улыбнулась и выбралась из машины, захлопывая дверь прежде, чем профессор нашёлся, что ответить.

Зайдя в квартиру, Рей наткнулась на сердитый взгляд покрасневших от бессонной ночи глаз Финна.

— Я думала, ты спишь.

— А я думал, ты позвонишь мне, чтобы приехать за тобой.

Рей тяжело вздохнула. Сегодня просто день разгневанных мужчин.

— Профессор довез меня, так что я была под наблюдением.

Финн прищурился, оценивая свою подругу.

— Что, влетело? — кажется, он сделал правильные выводы. Рей лишь закатила глаза. — Вот и правильно.

— Отвали, — буркнула она, сжимая в кармане заветную флешку. — У меня есть лишь пара часов подремать…

* * *

* «Песнь о Гайавате» Генри Лонгфелло, американского поэта. Он долгое время жил в Кембридже, где и умер.

** Стихотворение «Мост» было написано Лонгфелло предшественнику нового моста, который уже назвали в его честь. Стихотворение безумно романтичное.

*** Ночь Костров или день Гая Фокса — 5 ноября празднуется в Великобритании. В этот день был раскрыт Пороховой заговор против короля. Так как Массачусетс относится к новой Англии, то здесь иногда тоже проскальзывают праздники с туманного Альбиона.

**** Чтобы вы понимали, Дорчестер — это гетто, белому в одиночку ходить там опасно. Один из самых старых районов. Западная его часть, где как раз живут Рей и Финн бьет рекорды по ночным перестрелкам с битьем окон. Зато там очень дешевое жилье.


	14. Chapter 14

Как Рей пережила вчерашний день, оставалось загадкой наравне с Бермудским треугольником. Вокруг что-то происходило, но понять и осознать это не получалось. Понедельники в этом году без того выдались удивительно тяжелыми, а уж после наполненной переживаниями бессонной ночи, Рей думала, что к вечеру точно двинется рассудком. Одинаково хотелось спать и убивать любого, кто решался с ней заговорить. Нудятину Силовой Электроники она откровенно продремала, машинально перерисовывая однотипные схемы, а вот лекция Рена немало позабавила. Профессор, по всей видимости, так и не добрался до кровати. Его выдали покрасневшие глаза, немного тяжеловатые для обычно порывистой натуры движения. И, разумеется, градус сарказма пробил очередную планку. Однако это лишь добавляло профессору немного той самой томности, которая заставила однокурсниц пускать слюни с удвоенной силой. Черт возьми, Кайло Рен вызывал желание его трахнуть в любом своем состоянии. Но сегодня и без того микроскопическая чашечка терпения массачусетского знамени секса и маскулинности переполнилась мгновенно, стоило ему оказаться в окружении мило щебечущих девушек. Не дожидаясь пока иссякнет поток вопросов из ярко накрашенных ртов, он рявкнул так, что даже Рей невольно вздрогнула на своем месте. Восторженная толпа всколыхнулась и отхлынула, а Рен мгновенно нашёл её взглядом и слегка закатил глаза, молчаливо жалуясь на тяжесть такой жизни. Ох, профессор… Опустив голову, она попыталась спрятать улыбку, но безрезультатно. Не сдержавшись, Рей прыснула в кулак и заслужила ещё один взгляд, теперь притворно-сердитый.

Они напоминали каких-то заговорщиков, объединенных одной на двоих тайной. Совместно пережитое маленькое ночное приключение и их странные взаимоотношения создавали иллюзию общности. К счастью, их пантомима осталась незамеченной, благодаря испуганному броуновскому движению в аудитории. И никто не заметил, как губы профессора Рена дрогнули в легкой улыбке в ответ на душераздирающий зевок, который Рей тщетно пыталась скрыть в сгибе локтя. Никто, кроме Эриды-Мелани и Энио-Кэтрин — вечных спутниц их личного Ареса. Полные священного негодования взгляды прожгли Рей не хуже горящего факела войны.

После лекции она направилась домой, где с разбегу рухнула на незаправленную с утра кровать и проспала до прихода Финна поздним вечером. На кухню Рей выманил запах еды. Постоянно обжигаясь и тихо ругаясь себе под нос, она наскоро проглотила тушеные овощи, которые заботливо приготовил друг. После чего устало забралась с ногами в свое любимое кресло, поставив на колени ноутбук и сжимая в руках флешку. Ну, пришла пора познакомиться с Беном Соло. Однако уже через несколько минут стало понятно, что старый эмулятор программы совершенно не подходит, он не мог даже распознать скаченный архив. Новость неприятная, но не критичная. На то, чтобы переписать программу уйдет немного времени, в конце концов, ей приходилось решать задачки и посложнее. Но для этого нужна была ясная голова и… Где удастся найти несколько лишних часов в сутках было непонятно, потому что дел накапливалось всё больше. Хотя, она никуда не спешит, и Бен Соло может прекрасно подождать до Рождества, например. Рей закрыла крышку ноутбука и без сил откинулась на спинку, зажмуривая слипающиеся глаза. В груди перекатывалась тупая ноющая боль, хотелось к чертям раздвинуть ребра и нежно погладить перетружденное сердце.

— Ункар зовёт на День Благодарения, — пробормотала она, обращаясь к Финну. Он что-то самозабвенно выпаивал из очередной микросхемы, чуть ли не носом зарывшись в горячий припой. Рей показалось, что это была какая-то серверная часть. Её неутомимый друг, кажется, опять подписался в нелегальную организацию очередных хакерских атак. Она усмехнулась.

— Хочешь, чтобы я составил тебе компанию? — ответил он, не отвлекаясь.

— Ты же собирался к родителям.

Финн лишь взмахнул паяльником, не замечая, как опасно близко оказалось раскаленное жало от нейлоновых штор.

— Планы поменялись. Папа решил устроить маме третий медовый месяц, так что они будут греться под багамским небом, а я — мерзнуть в Бостоне.

— Как это мило, — она сладко улыбнулась.

— Ох, лучше помолчи, — друг сморщился, когда в глаз попал ядовитый дымок жидкой канифоли. — Так тебе составить компанию?

— Было бы неплохо, — зевая, протянула Рей. — Ты знаешь, как дядя любит вдаваться в воспоминания. В одиночку мне не справиться с лавиной сожалений о прошлогоднем снеге.

Парень отложил паяльник и хитро посмотрел на подругу.

— Рей, я же знаю, что дело не в этом. Просто тебе хочется поесть нормальной индейки, а не жирного ужаса, который купит в ближайшем супермаркете твой дядюшка.

— И это тоже, — не стала отнекиваться она, борясь с подступающим смехом. Финн отлично знал свою подругу.

— Нет, не тоже. Это — главное. С хорошей едой можно переварить любые разговоры.

Рей лишь хмыкнула. Следуя логике Финна, их беседы с профессором Реном пришлось бы тогда запивать крепчайшим алкоголем.

— Так ты придёшь?

— Ну не бросать же тебя один на один с платтовским кошмаром.

— Ты — душка, — Рей ослепительно улыбнулась. Парень лишь скривился, снова возвращаясь к своему занятию.

— Кстати, — будничным тоном заметил он, спустя пару минут, — тебя Хакс уже потерял. Спрашивал сегодня, не случилось ли чего, беспокоился, как продвигается работа.

— М-м-м, — она сидела, полузакрыв глаза. Желания обсуждать Армитажа Хакса совершенно не было, но кто её спрашивал…

— Если честно, профессор показался каким-то нервным и дерганым. Ты так долго у него не появлялась, кажется, он начал что-то подозревать. Рассуждал, всё ли хорошо у тебя со здоровьем, поинтересовался, как учеба…

— А позвонить не мог? Видимо, совесть не позволила, — всё так же, не открывая глаз, высказала предположение Рей.

— До сих пор дуешься на него? Из-за того, что он без твоего ведома ответил NASA отказом?

— Дуюсь? Да я в гневе! — зло воскликнула она, выпрямляясь и в упор смотря на Финна. — Ты действительно не понимаешь? Это всё равно как если бы тебе предложили работать в Беркли или IBM! Меня зовут в Кремниевую долину, в центр Эймса. Да без них не обходится ни одна космическая миссия. Они лидеры в астробиологии! Знаешь, без счастливого стечения обстоятельств, я могла остаться без уникальной работы и великолепных перспектив на светлое и радостное будущее.

— Ну, не надо так уж драматизировать. Я уверен, Хакс хотел…

— Да плевала я на то, что хотел Хакс! — взорвалась Рей. — Кем он себя возомнил? Его желания волнуют меня в последнюю очередь. Моя жизнь и моё будущее принадлежат только мне, и я никому не позволю отобрать у меня право принятия решения.

— Я с тобой не спорю, — примирительно поднял руки Финн. — Но как твой руководитель он мог найти для тебя что-то более интересное.

— Более интересное, чем NASA? Это пост Президента МТИ что ли? — её лицо скривилось в саркастической ухмылке. — Или более интересное для него? А? Опять же, если все было так, как ты говоришь… Разве не стоило поставить меня в известность? Как минимум, я бы перестала беспокоиться о том, на что жить после института. Это было бы правильно, достойно научного руководителя. Черт, это было бы просто по-дружески! Я доверяла Хаксу, а он врал мне в лицо, не смущаясь. Всё, что я вижу, Финн — эгоизм и какие-то тайные игрища. Не собираюсь в этом участвовать.

— И снова намекну на свои предположения, — друг ткнул в её направлении паяльником. — Держу пари, что он ещё будет уговаривать тебя остаться. У него… и с ним.

— Да иди ты к черту! — Рей всплеснула руками. — Совсем помешался…

С этими словами она соскочила с кресла и направилась к себе в комнату. Дальше выносить любовные умозаключения Финна стало совершенно невозможно. Рей не кривила душой, когда говорила, что зла на своего руководителя. О, в четверг после покера она кипела от гнева, пытаясь понять — почему? Почему надо было скрывать от неё? Какой мотив? И что ей теперь со всем этим делать? Да за такую возможность, какую получила Рей, каждый второй выпускник Массачусетса не только мать родную продаст, но и еще пяток родственников сверху накинет. И если бы не Рен, то не видать ей NASA. На глаза невольно наворачивались слезы обиды. Она ворочалась в своей кровати до половины первого ночи, размышляя над этой неприятной ситуацией. И уснула с твердым намерением откровенно поговорить с Хаксом, как бы тяжело это ни было.

Утро вторника встретило Рей слезящимися из-за тотального недосыпа глазами, продирающими до костей сквозняками из плохо прикрытого окна в спальне и запахом яичницы, которую готовил Финн. Вставать не хотелось категорически, но отлынивать и дальше было невозможно. Утомленная беспокойным сном и эмоционально насыщенными днями, Рей собиралась с силами, чтобы начать разговор. Как будто этого было мало, к ней семимильными шагами подбиралась простуда. Возможно, виноваты ночные прогулки или плохо закрытые окна, но горло начинало неприятно саднить, а в нос точно набили ваты — не вздохнуть и не чихнуть.

— Мне нужно зелье от простуды, — пробормотала она вместо приветствия, выползая из своего логова на свет Божий и укутавшись в одеяло с головой.

— Уже звоню в Хогвартс, — Финн стоял с лопаточкой наперевес и скептически оглядывал подругу.

— Нотации оставь при себе, — мгновенно остановила его Рей, не находя в себе сил выслушивать очередное нытье про безалаберность. Парень в ответ лишь обиженно хмыкнул, вернувшись к плите. Наскоро умывшись и приведя себя в относительный порядок, она вернулась в маленькую кухоньку, где Финн уже выставлял тарелки.

— Еда. Таблетки. Тайленол получишь после того, как всё съешь, — коротко бросил он, выкладывая перед ней россыпь лекарств.

— Ты святой, — вздохнула Рей.

— Не подлизывайся. Я все ещё лелею надежду сдать тебя какому-нибудь нормальному мужику с рук на руки, и пусть дальше это будет его забота. Ибо сама ты точно не выживешь.

— Злюка.

— Вот и вся твоя любовь, — Финн усмехнулся, садясь напротив и принимаясь за еду. — Как там Рен, кстати?

— Жив, здоров, — Рей лениво гоняла яичницу по тарелке. Есть совершенно не хотелось.

Рей стремительно шла по коридору Исследовательской Лаборатории Электроники. Разговор с Хаксом был необходим, и её уверенность только крепла с каждой минутой. Все занятие по квантовой оптике она мысленно выстраивала линию их беседы. Возможно, стоило сразу начать с места в карьер? _«Профессор, я знаю, что вы решили за меня и в прошлом году отказали Хильде Ротчер. И теперь у меня только один вопрос — какого черта?»_ Нет. Надо быть хитрее, возможно, стоит лишь намекнуть: _«Ах, знаете, мистер Дэмерон сказал, что они переживали, вдруг я откажусь от их предложения. Ума не приложу, с чего бы это…»_ Рей мысленно закатила глаза. От убогой реплики веяло дешевым театром за милю, к тому же, актриса из неё просто отвратительная. _«Поговаривают, им сказали, что я откажусь…»_ Черт… _«Профессор, я всё знаю. Это были вы. Объяснитесь, каналья!»_ Точно, и после останется выхватить шпагу и пуститься в выяснения отношений старым добрым способом.

Она приложила руку к прохладному лбу. Рей не понимала — сошла она с ума, или это все простуда. В обоих случаях нечего удивляться, что в голову лезет подобный бред. Закинув в рот очередной мятный леденец, от которых уже начинало нешуточно тошнить, она решила положиться на случай и импровизацию, свернув в узкий коридор, ведущий к лаборатории Хакса. Но чем ближе Рей подходила к двери, тем медленнее и осторожнее становились шаги, позволяя услышать доносившийся разговор. Это было любопытно.

— Тебе надо лучше следить за твоими студентками, — громкий и веселый голос Рена не могла бы заглушить и сейфовая дверь. Следом раздался характерный шум катящегося офисного кресла. — А то шастают ночами в одиночку…

— Не ломай мою мебель. И я не понимаю, о чем ты, — голос Хакса был сух. Он однозначно был чем-то сильно недоволен.

— М-м-м… нет. Пожалуй, она не твоя, — задумчиво добавил Рен двусмысленную фразу, и, судя по всему, начисто проигнорировал просьбу Хакса. До Рей донеслось очередное скрежетание колесиков по полу.

— Кайло, что ты несешь? — кажется, её руководитель занимался проверкой курсовых работ. Голос звучал утомленно, и она слышала явственный шелест бумаги.

— Как мисс Тидо отреагировала на твою маленькую ложь? — внезапно спросил Рен, который вел свою собственную беседу, не нуждаясь в чьих-либо ответах.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — сухо ответил Хакс. О, зато Рей прекрасно понимала, о чем идет речь, внутри неё кимберлитовой трубкой закручивался гнев. Если он и сейчас начнёт отпираться…

— Да ладно, не прикидывайся, Арми…

— Не называй меня так!

Послышался смешок, и кресло в очередной раз куда-то покатилось.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что она знает, что это был ее дорогой уважаемый профессор Хакс, — судя по тону, Рен откровенно издевался. Его голос был полон самодовольства и ехидства. — Человек, которого она считала своим другом. Добрый, милый Армитаж Хакс. Обожаемый преподаватель. Достойный всяческого восхищения человек, который чуть не сгубил мисс Тидо великолепную карьеру в одной из самых главных правительственных кормушек, преследуя одному ему ведомые цели. Благородный джентльмен, выставивший свою студентку полной дурой перед будущим работодателем. Хакс — ты идиот. Её хочет ведущая лаборатория по астробиологии. Черт тебя дери, о чем ты думал? Такая удача выпадает единицам! С этой работой она сразу получит простор для независимых исследований, деньги, влияние, возможность вписать свое имя в научную историю. И все это в неполные двадцать пять лет. Шанс один на миллион! Мисс Тидо вполне заслуженно получила его, тебе так не кажется? Так зачем ты вырываешь счастливый билет у неё из рук?

Рей закусила губу и заочно выдала Рену Оскар. Какая экспрессия, какой накал, эталонный сарказм. Чертов профессор был прав по каждому из перечисленных пунктов. Она могла сколько угодно придумывать объяснения, говорить об оправданиях, но правды это уже не отменит. С болезненной прямотой Рен выжег из её сердца малейшую привязанность к Армитажу Хаксу. Такое предательство не прощают. На глаза навернулись злые слезы, и она с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не всхлипнуть. Идеальная картинка её мирка всё отчетливее трещала по швам.

— Кайло, прекрати, — раздался новый голос. Фазма? Решила тоже поприсутствовать на суде Линча? — Армитаж, я предупреждала, что это плохая идея. Рей не из тех, кто позволяет безнаказанно манипулировать собой.

— О, Фазма, так ты была в курсе? Тебе надо было прислушаться к этому голосу разума, Арми.

— Откуда тебе известно? — процедил тем временем Хакс.

— Какая уже разница? — Рен фыркнул и, судя по скрипу, решил повращаться на кресле. — Так, что она тебе сказала? Похоже, даже пощечину не дала… надо же. Ну, может, хотя бы послала? Что, тоже нет? Право слово, я удивлен. Мне доставалось от неё и за меньшее.

— Заткнись! — последовал злой ответ. Но после голос профессора зазвучал как-то сумбурно и сбивчиво, так непохоже на обычную размеренную речь Хакса. — Она не появлялась с того самого чертового покера, когда все долбанные друзья поздравляли ее. Хвалили её! Восхищались ею! Рей сказала им… Кому угодно, но не мне! А ведь это был я, я дал ей проект. Я помогал, окружил всем возможным вниманием. Делал все, чтобы она захотела и дальше со мной работать. Захотела остаться со мной! Я сделал её, и Рей Тидо никто без меня! Просто имя…

Хакс замолчал, а Рей боролась с подступающей слабостью. Руки немели, пока сердце отчаянно билось, качая кровь к лихорадочно работающему мозгу. Просто имя? Никто?! Сейчас Рей не узнавала человека, которого считала своим другом вот уже третий год. Куда делся чуткий и понимающий Армитаж Хакс? Нет-нет. Она не знала этого мужчину, который так горячо говорил о каких-то своих тайных манипуляциях. Она ничего не хотела о них знать, никогда!

— Что за бред ты несешь, Арми? Чтобы она осталась с тобой? Вот, значит, как… — кажется, Рен был и доволен, и удивлен полученным признанием. Но Хакс проигнорировал комментарий друга.

— Она может и не подозревать, что это был я. Черт, если бы не какой-то говнюк, напомнивший им о Рей. Я надеюсь, Дэмерон умеет держать язык за зубами…

— Серьезно, ты действительно в это веришь? — Рен даже рассмеялся. — Ты, наивный дурак, полагаешь, что Хильда и По просто так отпустят золотые мозги и не насрут тебе напоследок? Во-первых, Арми, ты серьезно их подставил, выставив в неловком свете перед соплячкой. Во-вторых, я, конечно, тот ещё… Как ты там сказал? Говнюк? Ну так вот, никто им не напоминал. Они спросили о ней — я сказал правду, не более того. Окончательное решение было за Ротчер и Дэмероном.

— Ты! — судя по всему, кулак Хакса встретился со столом. Фазма что-то гневно проворчала. — Ну, спасибо, друг! Твоя инициатива, как всегда, была не к месту. Я действовал в её же интересах! Намеревался предложить Рей другое… 

Другое? Мало есть на свете вещей лучше всемирно известного центра посреди Кремниевой долины для девчонки, у которой из всего имущества — ноутбук да собственные мозги. По крайней мере, она о таких не знала вообще. В пустой голове нарастал звон, а реальность перед глазами качнулась из стороны в сторону. Господи, на неё и так свалилось столько новостей, ещё одной подробности она уже не перенесет. Почему все вокруг неё только и делают, что играют в какие-то мутные игры?

Снова послышался гул колесиков по линолеуму, и речь Рена зазвучала ближе. Рей, вопреки собственному беснующемуся сознанию, затаила дыхание, боясь пропустить хотя бы слово. В эту минуту все самые невероятные предположения оказывались реальностью.

— Что «другое»? Хотел повязать бантик на свой член и подложить ей в диплом вместе с обручальным кольцом? — скабрезно пошутил профессор, и даже Рей содрогнулась от количества яда в его голосе.

— Не смей! — кажется, Хакса такое предположение задело, и её брови удивленно поползли вверх сами собой. Шутка оказалась вовсе не шуткой? — Рей достойна того, чтобы к ней относились серьезно.

Действительно, профессор? Достойна чего — серьезного вранья? Кажется, в своем сарказме она может смело соревноваться с Реном.

— Да, уж куда серьезнее!

Она невольно тряхнула головой, боясь ослышаться.

— Кайло! — воскликнула Фазма. — Я же просила тебя не поднимать эту тему. Твоя совесть и так вся в трупных пятнах, не добавляй новых.

— Моя совесть чиста, я ей даже ещё ни разу не пользовался! — Рен хохотнул и добавил, растягивая слова: — О, поверь мне, дружище, мисс Тидо очень плохая девочка.

Рей зажала себе рот рукой, пытаясь сдержать истерический вопль. Господи, это какой-то фантасмагорический кошмар. Она, наверно, попала в дешевый ситком. Сейчас последует очередная тупая шутка, после которой раздадутся закадровые аплодисменты и поползут титры. Но нет. Ничего такого не было, только этот жуткий разговор.

— Перестань! — это уже снова Хакс. И на этот раз его голос звучал угрожающе. — Не смей так говорить о ней в моем присутствии! Я знаю, какой ты ублюдок, Кайло, но прошу: не здесь и не про неё. 

— Армитаж, — в голосе Рена сквозил скепсис, — если хочешь кого-то трахнуть — просто трахни. Для этого не обязательно прикрываться благородными порывами.

И Рей впервые не смогла сдержать в своей душе каплю благодарности этой самодовольной сволочи. Черт возьми, он хотя бы называл вещи своими именами и говорил в лоб всё, что было у него на уме. Да, он даже не постеснялся предложить ей сменить руководителя! И, раздери Рей все демоны ада, в данную минуту она сожалела, что не приняла его предложение.

— Не все измеряется твоими мерилами! — разговор, тем временем, окончательно перешел на повышенные тона.

— Армитаж, Кайло, перестаньте уже! — Фазма явно находилась между двух огней, пытаясь унять бушующие стороны. Но всё было тщетно.

— Зато я хотя бы не лгу тем, кто меня интересует в подобном отношении!

Рей мысленно застонала. Конечно, зато вашей двусмысленности, профессор Рен, позавидует и коварный Локи! Она очень надеялась, что Хакс не поймёт потайного смысла, но когда Вселенная прислушивалась к её просьбам?

— Не хочешь ли ты сказать?.. — громко прошипел Армитаж, но его сразу перебили.

— Знает ли мисс Тидо, что я не прочь ее поиметь? — легкомысленно спросил Рен, снова откатываясь куда-то в кресле. Захотелось его за это пристрелить, звук начал раздражать даже её. — Полагаю, уже месяца три, как в курсе.

Рей невольно вздрогнула, почти наяву услышав звук открываемых карт. Ну, вот и определились. Хотя, она бы предпочла обойтись без таких подробных обсуждений обратной стороны своей жизни. То, что происходило между ней и Реном касалось только её и Рена, но этот мудак с каким-то самодовольством вываливал на потребу публике подноготную их отношений. И возникшее крошечное чувство благодарности почти мгновенно безжалостно захлебнулось более привычным желанием дать этому гаду в лицо. К тому же, Рей не понимала, зачем профессор пытается вывести из себя Хакса, а в лаборатории стало совсем весело.

— Ублюдок! — взревел Армитаж. Что-то с грохотом свалилось со стола, и послышался испуганный вскрик Фазмы. — Только тронь ее пальцем!

— И что ты мне сделаешь? — голос Рена был непробиваемо спокоен. Даже равнодушен.

— Она не в том состоянии… Господи! Рей — не тот объект, с которым можно играть в твои гребанные игры!

— А в твои, значит, можно? Какая забавная у тебя система координат — плавающая. Так и быть, когда придет время, я буду _очень_ осторожен, — без сомнений, Рен намеренно провоцировал Хакса, что было очевидно всем, кроме самого Хакса. Рей практически наяву видела мерзкую ублюдочную ухмылочку.

— Кайло, пожалуйста, перестань, — устало попросила Фазма. Вот уж кому сейчас не позавидуешь.

— Ты нарываешься, — Хакс уже рычал.

— А ты так переживаешь, — тихо и задумчиво протянул Рен. — Надо же. Столько экспрессии, патетические выкрики… значит, действительно хочешь трахнуть ее сам. Да, Арми? Не об этом ли ты мечтал, когда врал Хильде? Это собирался предложить, под личиной заботы и рыцарских поступков? Нет! И даже не думай отпираться. Я уже почти три года смотрю, как ты пускаешь слюни на свою гребаную монашку. Лучше скажи, сколько раз, когда мисс Тидо сидела рядом с тобой, ты представлял, как поимеешь ее на своём столе? 

— Заткнись!

Рей подумала, что ей надо уйти отсюда как можно дальше. Уйти и больше ни слова не слышать из того кошмара, что доносился из лаборатории. Но тело онемело и не слушалось её. Закусив до крови губу, Рей боролась с подступающей тошнотой и впервые жалела, что поступила в Массачусетс. Руки и ноги болезненно покалывало, не давая сделать хоть шаг. И потому она стояла и слушала, как рушился весь её красивый и такой правильный мир. В данную секунду она равно ненавидела обоих мужчин.

— А, значит не один раз, точно, — тем временем довольно протянул Рен. — И после этого _меня_ называют ублюдком… Да брось, Арми, уж я-то тебя понимаю. Никогда не думал, что меня настолько будет возбуждать умная женщина. Прости, Фазма.

— Ох, отвали, Рен.

— Закрой свой гребаный рот! — Хакс уже чуть ли не визжал. — И даже не думай хоть пальцем коснуться Рей.

— Ты совсем рехнулся…

— Молчи! Тебе не понять! Ты только и умеешь, что ломать игрушки да смазливых дур трахать, без шансов хоть на какую-то каплю человечности. Сноук не сможет вечно покрывать твоё распутство, Кайло. Скольких с ее курса ты уже трахнул? А сколько было до этого? Давай, расскажи хоть раз. Про тебя ходит столько легенд, что впору бордель открывать вместо университета. Но Рей — это другое. Я сделал её, вырастил той самой. Неповторимой! Шажок за шажком давал привыкнуть к себе, создавал вокруг идеальный мир, делал всё, чтобы стать для неё единственным и незаменимым! Я, а не ты. И у меня получилось. Господи! Мне таких трудов стоило прятать от тебя Рей, знал ведь, что как только влезешь — растопчешь к херам всё то немногое, чего мне удалось достичь. Только тронь её! Серьезно, если ты хотя бы…

— Угрожаешь мне? — голос, заставивший Хакса оборваться на полуслове, был тихим, но лишь от одной только интонации мурашки поползли по спине Рей. — А теперь слушай сюда и запоминай. Твоё помешательство на Тидо перешло все возможные границы. Ты придумал идеальную картинку из обычной девчонки, и до блаженного состояния уверовал в это. Что ты там говорил про игрушки? Хакс, ты заигрался в свои собственные фантазии. Ничего этого нет! Ни её привязанности к тебе, ни, Господи помилуй, каких-то чувств. Ты вообразил Пречистую Деву, но Тидо не святая и стоит от рая примерно так же далеко, как и мы с тобой. Ну, возможно, я немного подальше, чем вы двое. Она — целеустремленная хитрая сучка, а не ангел во плоти. Армитаж, вынь уже голову из задницы и посмотри здраво. Хватит подгонять теорию под эксперимент, ты же видишь, что не сходится. Очнись и перестань ломать жизнь себе и, в первую очередь, ей!

Раздался какой-то шум, грохот и голос Фазмы:

— Да, как же вы меня достали!

Рей была настолько шокирована услышанным, что в царившем балагане даже не заметила быстро приближающийся стук каблуков. Лишь когда дверь распахнулась, она вжалась в стену, но её движение не скрылось от глаз стоявшей в дверном проёме подруги. Их взгляды встретились и Фазма замерла. Воцарилась недолгая тишина, кажется, даже в кабинете всё затихло. Рвано вздохнув, Тарт холодно бросила через плечо:

— Вы, разумеется, можете продолжать и дальше врать, соблазнять, подавлять или ещё как-то манипулировать Рей. Очевидно, что ваш эгоизм, как и ваши члены, срочно нуждаются в линейке. Но, пожалуйста, решайте свои самцовые проблемы только между собой и позвольте ей сделать собственный выбор. Мне кажется, Рей этого заслуживает. Хотя, на её месте я бы отправила вас обоих нахер.

— А меня она уже послала. Раза два, — весело откликнулся откуда-то из глубины аудитории неунывающий Рен.

— Там тебе и место, — все таким же ледяным тоном ответила Фазма.

С этими словами она закрыла дверь, не позволяя кому-нибудь ещё увидеть Рей, и схватила за руку.

— Как много ты слышала? — глухо спросила она, таща за собой подругу.

— Достаточно, — мрачно откликнулась Рей, все ещё не в силах прийти в себя от развернувшейся драмы. Тарт резко остановилась, устало потерев лоб ладонью.

— Ебанутые кобели-фантазеры… Пойдем, надо поговорить.

Фазма развернулась и стремительным шагом направилась в сторону выхода, погруженная в невеселые мысли. Рей старалась не отставать от длинноногой фурии, но не успевала за широкими шагами.

— Хэй! — наконец не выдержала она. — Я ещё не научилась прыжкам сквозь пространство и время.

— Ох, прости, — Фазма наконец замедлила шаг. — Задумалась о мужском сволочизме.

— Да, что ты говоришь, — с сарказмом откликнулась Рей и натужно закашлялась, согнувшись пополам. Тарт тут же подскочила к ней, придерживая за талию.

— Господи, Рей! — испуганно прошептала Фазма, пока подруга чуть ли не выплевывала лёгкие на покрытый мраморными плитами пол. Дерьмо! У неё так давно не было сердечного кашля, что она уже успела позабыть, как дерет в груди и тянет под лопаткой.

— Всё в порядке, — ответила она наконец, мелко и дробно дыша.

— Пойдем, сядем в кафе, — в синих глазах Фазмы плескался недавний испуг.

— Если ты настаиваешь, — вяло откликнулась Рей, которой вдруг стало глубоко плевать на всё.

Они расположились на первом этаже их же кампуса, в просторном и уютном Форбс Кафе. Фазма принесла два какао и какой-то сэндвич с мясом неизвестного происхождения.

— Будешь?

Рей лишь отрицательно покачала головой, грея руки о горячие бока безликой белой чашки. На какое-то время воцарилась тоскливая тишина.

— Это какой-то пиздец, — не выдержала, наконец, Фазма.

— Как никогда солидарна с тобой, — пробормотала Рей, отхлебывая мелкими глотками терпкую порошковую дрянь. Она любила какао, но как же далека вот эта бурда от того самого, с корицей и свежими ягодами. Увы, такой делали только в одном месте в Бостоне, и определенно не у Форбсов. Рей вздохнула и сделала ещё глоток. — Лучше бы я ничего не слышала.

— Когда ты пришла?

— Не помню… Лучше ответь мне — Рен сказал правду? Хакс действительно… черт, я даже не знаю, как это назвать, — Рей раздраженно фыркнула и заметила, как помрачнела подруга. — Фаз, нет смысла отпираться.

Тарт какое-то время молчала, нервно теребя край пластиковой упаковки, а потом всё же заговорила.

— Да. Это правда.

Рей откинулась на спинку стула, закрывая лицо руками.

— Я не могу в это поверить, — голос звучал глухо. — Нет, просто отказываюсь верить! Всё это время… всё это гребаное время я думала, что обрела учителя, старшего друга. Человека, на которого могу положиться и которому могу доверять. А что в итоге? Он манипулировал мной ради совершенно бредовых целей. Три года притворства, чтобы просто залезть ко мне в трусы?

— Не просто… — пробормотала Фазма, а Рей лишь горько хмыкнула на эти слова. — Знаю, для тебя все выглядит дико и безумно. Так оно, впрочем, и есть, но я уже привыкла к его помешательству. Он действительно переживает за тебя, пусть и таким извращенным способом. Не смейся, но Арми и кольцо уже присматривал.

— Выбирал кольцо? Серьезно? Что за бред… Фаз, да я даже не люблю его!

— Мне ли не знать, — она грустно усмехнулась. — Будь все не так, я бы вряд ли осталась у Арми…

Что-то в голосе подруги заставило Рей внимательнее прислушаться, и в голове появилась догадка. Безумная, но не самая невероятная, если учесть всё, что она услышала за сегодня.

— Фаз, ты что, любишь его? — прямо спросила Рей, глядя в невозможно-синие глаза тяжело вздохнувшей Тарт. — Как давно?

— Почти пять лет.

— Господи Боже… И ты ни разу не говорила ему о своих чувствах?

— Нет. Сначала боялась, думала, пройдет и отпустит, я же была ещё студенткой. А потом появилась ты, и Хакса словно перемкнуло. Серьезно, будто наваждение какое-то, — Фазма невесело хохотнула. — Всё нарастало снежным комом, я даже понять не могу, в какой момент вышло из-под контроля. Он вообразил тебя несчастной девой, что нуждается в рыцарской помощи. Бегал, менял расписание, чтобы вам по понедельникам не ставили утром пары, ведь иначе ты не выспишься. Только в этом году из-за Рена не удалось. Выбил самый прибыльный проект, чтобы ты смогла отработать долг перед университетом до выпуска. А потом у тебя случился приступ, и начался форменный ад. Арми носился по профессорам, заставлял их всеми правдами и неправдами помочь тебе по учебе…

— Вот черт… — Рей поверить не могла тому, что слышит. Память подсовывала одну сцену за другой, заставляя мучительно краснеть и вызывая желание сдохнуть прямо сейчас. Страшно даже представить, что теперь все преподаватели думают о ней. Считают хаксовой подстилкой? Ни к чему неспособной дурочкой, которую тянет «папочка»-профессор? Какой позор!

— Но пару месяцев назад для меня наступила точка невозврата. Черт возьми, Рей, он действительно хотел сделать тебе предложение. Он смотрел на меня, просил помочь, а я слушала и понимала, что больше нет того Арми. Я его придумала, как и он тебя. Девчонкой влюбилась в веселый, жизнерадостный, такой светлый образ несуществующего человека. А на самом деле он — двинутый манипулятор. Черт, куда там Рену! Но сердце всё ждало — а вдруг. Вдруг, Рей, что-то случится и он очнется… Кайло не раз пытался вправить мне мозги, но всё было бесполезно. Я должна была сама понять. Поняла.

— Как давно Рен в курсе этого дерьма? — Рей захотелось побиться головой о стену.

— Почти с самого начала, но беспокоиться начал только в прошлом году. У него всегда слишком много работы, чтобы ещё следить за мной и Хаксом. Он же нам не нянька. Хотя искренне пытался помочь, как умел, — Фазма криво усмехнулась.

— В смысле?

— А ты думала, Кайло спал со мной, потому что я ему понравилась? Да Бог с тобой, просто хотел отвлечь меня, и заодно попробовать заставить Арми ревновать. Никакой лирики, Рей. Никаких чувств. Просто, искренняя дружеская услуга. Однако даже при таких обстоятельствах он оставался джентльменом до конца. Всячески стремился сгладить неловкость, к которой привела наша безумная договоренность. Дарил красивые подарки, делал комплименты, водил по ресторанам, заставив перепробовать весь мишленовский кошмар. Однажды я всё же не выдержала и затащила нас в Pizza Hut, — Фазма мечтательно рассмеялась, вспоминая события прошлого года. — Кайло глубоко оскорбился, но покорно ел пиццу, сидя на пляже по уши в песке в своем Gucci или что там было, не знаю. В общем, мы старались играть обычную парочку, но провалились по всем фронтам. К тому же, я совершенно не его типаж, он больше по всяким куколкам: грудь третьего размера, попа орехом, губы бантиком и ветер в голове. Так что изображать из себя безумно сношающихся кроликов было трудновато, хотя Кайло конечно демонически красив.

— Я умерла и попала в Блудливую Калифорнию. Когда там будет следующая серия? — пораженно произнесла Рей. Кажется, её болезнь дала неожиданный эффект — Рей спит и видит до жути реалистичные сны. Сознание плыло куда-то за горизонт, и стало смешно.

— Его слова удивили меня сегодня, — продолжала Фазма, не обращая внимания на подколку. — Ты не во вкусе Рена, но, черт возьми… Я знала, что вопреки всем ухищрениям Арми, Кайло интересуется тобой, но и представить не могла — насколько. Он действительно предлагал тебе переспать?

— Ну… — Рей замялась. Никаких слов не хватало, чтобы объяснить происходящее между ней и профессором Реном. Ментально-то они уже давно испробовали все возможные сексуальные практики над мозгом партнера. Ох… — Напрямую — нет. Но его намёки не оставляли простора для сомнений.

— И вы до сих пор?..

— Ты же знаешь, что нет.

— Рей, ты реально очень странная, — в голосе Фазмы сквозило недоумение.

— Меня абсолютно устраивает наше фантастическое общение на грани приличий, сарказма и откровенного хамства. Хочу ли я профессора Кайло Рена? Разумеется — да. Но не на таких условиях. Понятия не имею, чем вызвала такое специфическое внимание с его стороны, что он снизошёл до меня. Но прекрасно понимаю — поддаваться на сантименты смерти подобно. Стать очередным трофеем, каким он меня считает, на гигантской полке его полового успеха, мне не позволяет чувство собственного достоинства. Он ждет, что я сдамся первая, но его ждет разочарование. У меня есть голова на плечах. Я не готова рисковать учебой, и… не хочу менять эту феерию абсурда на банальный и скучный секс. Потому ровно через пять минут, как он вытащит из меня свой член, я стану ему совершенно неинтересна. И, культивируя свою личную гордыню, мне кажется верным держать его как можно дальше от своего тела.

— Вот даже не знаю, что сказать на это, — подруга явно была поражена услышанным. Рей же только улыбнулась. Никто в целом мире не мог бы понять всей прелести пикировок с Реном. И пусть в этом была доля эгоизма, но почему мучиться должна она одна?

— Тогда, закроем тему. С Реном я разберусь как-нибудь сама. Мы хоть и видимся три раза в неделю, но проблем от него меньше, чем от Хакса. Господи, Фаз… Как мне смотреть ему в глаза, как говорить и, главное, что? Нам еще полгода работать вместе, но у меня нет сил пробиваться через дебри в его голове! Он грязно спекулировал на моей привязанности, и это чистой воды предательство. А ещё мне плохо только от одной мысли, что моё появление встало между тобой и Армитажем. Как я могла это пропустить, не заметить? Почему я? Почему он вообще выбрал меня, а не тебя? Ведь это ты всё время рядом, без тебя Хакс просто пропадет. А я кто? Всего лишь одна из сотни студентов, что были и ушли. Как он верно выразился — никто. Без него и гребаного проекта я действительно была бы никем. Черт… — Рей запустила руки в волосы, чуть ли не выдирая пряди.

— Что я могу сказать… Он делал то, во что верил, но такое не прощают, Рей. Даже я не уверена, что смогу понять мотивацию его поступков. Ты не виновата в том, что у Арми снесло крышу. На твоем месте могла оказаться любая другая, просто не повезло именно тебе.

— Это полная дичь!

— Так! — Фазма хлопнула ладонью по столу. Удар вышел таким громким, что некоторые из посетителей кафе удивленно посмотрели в их сторону. Она продолжила много тише, наклонившись через стол прямо к лицу Рей. — Сейчас же перестань заниматься самобичеваниями и собери обратно с головы пепел. От того, что ты узнала о чувствах Арми, для тебя лично не поменялось ничего. Ничего! Как бы я не относилась к Хаксу, но сделанное им слишком скверно, и нельзя закрывать на это глаза. У тебя есть лишь одна проблема — его поведение с Ротчер и Дэмероном. Рен тысячу раз прав — такой шанс выпадает единицам. Перед тобой откроются все двери. А ты бегаешь от разговора уже целую неделю. Сколько ещё собираешься оттягивать неизбежное?

— Я и так шла поговорить с ним.

— Ну, вот! Рей, я знаю, что не вправе требовать от тебя чего-то, и ты совершенно не обязана, но… Из нас троих, похоже, только ты способна вернуть Хакса на землю.

— Я понимаю тебя, — они улыбнулись друг другу.

— Знаешь, — Фазма сжала ладонь подруги, — а я рада, что ты отшила Кайло. Ему полезно периодически обновлять алгоритмы своих подкатов, а то вконец обнаглел.

Рей лишь закатила глаза и допила свое какао. «Алгоритмы подкатов», как это точно сказано.

— Он правда переспал с моими однокурсницами?

— Понятия не имею, — Фазма пожала плечами, — но Хаксу на слово верить не стоит. А Рен никогда не скажет правды, только будет улыбаться, шутить и делать многозначительные намеки.

— Его кто-нибудь проверял на венерические? — Рей возвела очи горе.

— Понятия не имею, но у нас был безопасный секс.

— Пожалуйста, давай обойдемся без подробностей!

— Добрый вечер, профессор, — поздоровалась Рей, даже не пытаясь выглядеть радостной. Внутри неё каждый нерв натянулся, словно канат под канатоходцем — того и гляди лопнет. В другом конце лаборатории маячила Фазма, которая из-под стола показала скрещенные на удачу пальцы, и Рей захотелось истерически рассмеяться. Но от мысли, что она не осталась один на один со всей навалившейся полубезумной правдой, стало немного легче.

— А! Рей! Ну, наконец-то! Я уж подумал, не случилось ли с тобой что-то, и вчера особенно изощренно пытал Финна, — Армитаж Хакс был весел, но от неё не укрылась ни натянутая улыбка, ни сбитые костяшки пальцев. Что здесь произошло после ухода Фазмы? Заметив, что Рей даже не попыталась отреагировать на шутку, профессор моментально подобрался. — У тебя всё хорошо?

— Да, — она и сама понимала, как натянуто звучит голос. — Немного простыла, но это мелочи.

— Тебе следует быть осторожней…

— Профессор, давайте оставим заботу для другого раза, — Рей нырнула в омут с головой и заметила, как с утрированной тревогой и чуть ли не испуганно взглянул на неё руководитель. Боже, где были её глаза? Почему она ничего не замечала, ослепленная несуществующим другом? — Сэр, у меня есть вопрос, на который я хотела бы получить ответ. После этого я показываю вам программу, получаю задание на следующую неделю и ухожу.

Хакс продолжал молча смотреть на неё, и Рей видела, как трескается иллюзия радушия.

— Ты знаешь, — проговорил он, делая шаг назад и судорожно сглатывая.

— Да, — Рей кивнула. — И у меня только один вопрос — за что?

— Прости? — Армитаж явно не понял, чего она от него хочет, и недоуменно моргал.

— Я хочу знать, за что вы так поступили со мной, — она просто впилась в него взглядом, боясь пропустить хоть одну из череды сменяющихся эмоций на резко побледневшем лице. — Меня не волнуют ваши личные мотивы и причины, их оставьте при себе — не желаю даже знать. Но мне непонятно, чем я заслужила такое отношение. Мне недоставало усердия? Была недостаточно сообразительна? Уделяла мало внимания проекту? Во мне что-то было не так?

Повисла звенящая тишина. Краем глаза Рей видела, как напряглась Фазма. Подругу явно раздирало от двух противоположных желаний: остаться здесь и очутиться на другом конце Америки.

— Я, пожалуй, выйду, — пробормотала, наконец, Тарт, неловко вставая со своего стула и выключая паяльную станцию. Видимо, её выдержка тоже находилась на пределе.

— Останься, Фаз. У меня нет никаких тайн или скелетов в шкафу. Если я чем-то не устраиваю профессора, думаю, для него не составит труда сказать об этом вслух, — холодно начала Рей, все ещё глядя в глаза преподавателю, и там она видела панику. Чистую, неприкрытую, продирающую почти до костей. Хакс сглотнул. — Наверно, так прекрасно ощущать свою власть над чьей-то судьбой. Одним щелчком, единственным словом, всего лишь молчанием перечеркнуть шесть лет гребаной каторги ради одного единственного контракта. И для этого наверняка имеются веские причины, связанные только со мной. Ведь других быть не может. Профессор Армитаж Хакс, которого я знаю, никогда не поступал подло или нечестно. Профессор Армитаж Хакс — это прекрасный и верный друг. Профессор Армитаж Хакс всегда являлся примером заботы и бескорыстной помощи любому студенту. И вот теперь я жду ответа, профессор.

Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь судорожным поверхностным дыханием загнанного в угол мужчины. Фазма так и стояла, опустив голову и нервно вцепившись в край своего стола, словно тот был единственной опорой, позволявшей не упасть. А Рей мысленно вымаливала у подруги прощение за все слова, что была вынуждена сказать, за тон, за унижение человека, которого эта женщина каким-то чудом любила. Она старалась не сорваться, чтобы не дать Хаксу опуститься до оправданий. Измученная бесконечной внутренней борьбой Фазма не вынесет новой порции откровенных признаний то ли в извращенной любви, то ли в ещё какой неведомой чуши к другой женщине.

— Проблема не в тебе, Рей, — наконец, медленно произнес Хакс. — Я хотел…

— Профессор, я предупредила, что не хочу слышать о ваших желаниях. Оставьте свои скелеты при себе. Разбирайтесь с совестью без меня, сэр.

— Лучше бы ты действительно меня ударила, — пробормотал Хакс, отворачиваясь. Его кулаки нервно сжимались и разжимались, выдавая предельную степень напряжения.

— Профессор? — Рей сделала вид, что не расслышала или не поняла последней фразы. Хакс застыл, прикрывая на несколько секунд глаза, а затем ровно произнес:

— Мне нечего сказать тебе.

— Что ж, — она поставила сумку на стол и достала ноутбук. — Тогда, приступим непосредственно к тому, за что вам платят деньги.

Хакс дернулся, будто от пощечины, и побледнел ещё больше.

— Рей, не говори так, не надо…

Но она не обратила на эту мольбу никакого внимания, усаживаясь на стул и запуская программу. До её слуха донесся стук каблуков и хлопанье двери, значит, Фазма всё же решила выйти.

— Я написала алгоритм для автоматического определения и дешифровки отдельных участков, — сухим и деловым тоном заговорила Рей, словно и не было этих напряженных минут. Работа — прежде всего. — В свою очередь, профессор Рен помог доделать необходимое интеллектуальное наполнение баз …

— Что у тебя с Реном? — резко и грубо прервал её Хакс, и Рей вздрогнула. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, а на скулах теперь играл лихорадочный румянец.

— Даже несмотря на то, что данный вопрос я имею полное право проигнорировать, профессор, я всё же отвечу. С _профессором_ Реном у меня лекции по Искусственному Интеллекту, парочка не очень красивых ссор и вынужденное кратковременное сотрудничество, к которому вы склонили нас обоих, — а также двусмысленные намеки, неприлично дорогие подарки, отвратительные медведи, дурацкие записки и прочий кошмар Стандартизированного Списка Подкатов. Но Армитажу Хаксу знать это больше не полагалось. — Ещё какие-нибудь вопросы или мы всё же вернемся к работе?

— Я просил сказать, если у тебя будут какие-то проблемы с Реном…

— С _профессором_ Реном, — перебила она его, вновь выделяя официальное звание главного мудака Бостона, — у меня проблем нет. Но ещё один личный вопрос, сэр, и у нас с вами они точно начнутся. Моя частная жизнь касается только меня, так не вынуждайте же врать, хитрить или отмалчиваться. И можем ли мы вернуться к программе? Сэр.

Хакс ещё какое-то время смотрел в никуда, затем молча уселся рядом. Переведя дыхание и собрав остатки смелости, Рей будничным тоном вернулась к демонстрации проделанной работы. За её обсуждением (хотя, скорее, монологом с редкими вкраплениями уточняющих вопросов) они провели чуть больше часа. В результате Рей получила разрешение на последний цикл набора данных, который растянется до самых рождественских праздников. Выйдя из кабинета, она позвонила Фазме, так и не появившейся в лаборатории. Убедившись, что с подругой всё в порядке, она услышала закономерный вопрос:

— Что будет с покером в четверг?

— Ничего. Если Хакс захочет — пусть приходит. Он не перестал быть моим руководителем и твоим другом. Тем более, тебе будет приятно.

— Спасибо, Рей.

— Пустое, Фаз.

Тарт была права. Больные чувства Хакса не тронули Рей даже по касательной, но то, насколько профессор в угоду своим желаниям наплевал на неё саму — разбивало вдребезги. Она прекрасно понимала, что теплое и нежное общение раз и навсегда кануло нахер. И хуже всего то, что Армитаж Хакс так и не понял, в чем был неправ.


	15. Chapter 15

Если к утру среды Рей казалось, что простуда с позором отступила, то ночь четверга напрочь разнесла её фантазии. Лежа в кровати, Рей боролась с подступающей температурой и слабостью, отсчитывая минуты на полутемном циферблате. Сон не шёл, и она ворочалась с боку на бок. Два дня ушло, чтобы переварить отвратительную сцену в лаборатории, смириться и понять — детство кончилось. Сознание отчаянно требовало остановиться и подумать. Наверное, будь её положение не столь безвыходным, не заставь стечение обстоятельств в одиночку выгрызать тропинку в светлое будущее, биться бы Рей в приступах неконтролируемых истерик. К счастью, сантименты и прочие глупости были непозволительной роскошью, так что оставалось стиснуть зубы и попытаться разобраться, во что её втравили. Рей вздохнула и легла на спину, уставившись в темный потолок. В груди медленно, словно поворачивая тяжелые каменные жернова, перемалывались разочарование и растерянность. Хотелось орать на Хакса, ударить как можно больнее, чтобы раз и навсегда выбить любые бредни из рыжей башки. Говорят, любовь — самое светлое и теплое чувство. Ха! Придуманная любовь к придуманной Рей Тидо — чистый яд и безнадега.

Козёл Рен абсолютно прав — ангелом она не была, и становиться им не желала, предпочитая не подставлять второй щеки, а бить в коленную чашечку. Какая, к черту, святость, если веры в ней меньше, чем в наперстке? За годы, проведенные в интернате, Рей насмотрелась на невест Христовых. Их лживая добродетель и праведность, приправленная высокомерной чопорностью, бесила до белой пелены перед глазами. Да она даже от девственности избавилась при первой возможности, чтобы ничем не походить на… этих! От поступка, конечно, за милю веяло ребячеством, но ей было всё равно. Главное, что она не будет такой, как Они. Рей жива, и, если всё сложится удачно, проживёт весь отмерянный Вселенной срок так, как сама захочет. Она снова перевернулась на бок, съеживаясь в позу эмбриона, словно это могло хоть как-то защитить от всего навалившегося дерьма.

Покер сегодня был просто ужасен. Хакс все же пришёл на игру, и Рей не знала, стала ли она причиной, или Фазма смогла убедить своего руководителя. Из всей компании непринужденно держались Финн, который знал лишь то, что она успела озвучить до злополучного вторника, да Роуз, в очередной раз искренне наслаждавшаяся попытками смухлевать. Арнольд, к немалому удивлению Рей, проявил чудеса тактичности. Своим нутром профессионального актера, он тонко чувствовал почти невидимо накалившуюся между ней и Хаксом атмосферу. И Рей была всей душой благодарна бойфренду Финна, когда тот умудрялся со свойственной только ему непринужденностью и легкостью втягивать в «разговор ни о чем» всех играющих.

Но когда минут через сорок к ним со скучающим видом подошёл Рен, обстановка стала почти невыносимой. И при взгляде на него, мысль сажать добросовестно работающих модных консультантов больше не казалась такой несправедливой. Дизайнеры и кутюрье, наверно, бились в экстазе, одевая этот прекрасный образчик мужской фигуры. Серьезно, от такого безупречного чувства вкуса и стиля начинало сводить челюсть и резать глаза. Рей машинально одернула плиссированную юбку своего шерстяного платья. Ну, сегодня ей хотя бы не придётся краснеть за свой внешний вид. И все благодаря Финну, который в ультимативной форме отобрал джинсы, залез в шкаф и выудил позабытый девчачий наряд. Любые возражения друг отклонил коротко: _«Меня уже тошнит от твоих толстовок и бесформенных свитеров. Сжалься»._ И ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.

По всей видимости, профессор в очередной раз коротал вечер в клубе, то ли наблюдая за Рей, то ли играя роль её добровольного телохранителя. Прикинув, что лучше вечер уже вряд ли станет, Рей обезоруживающе улыбнулась приближающемуся мужчине. Этим она заслужила удивленный взгляд темно-карих глаз и в немом вопросе вскинутую черную бровь.

— Профессор Рен. Желаете ли присоединиться сегодня к нам? — сладко пропела она, собирая карты для нового круга. От неё не скрылось, как напряглись руки Хакса, до этого спокойно лежащие на столе. Фазма же наоборот расслабилась и почувствовала себя увереннее. Видимо, в глазах подруги Кайло Рен навсегда приобрел статус рыцаря с ласковым прозвищем за глаза: «душка Кайло». Рей с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не фыркнуть.

Она машинально тасовала колоду и ждала, пока вся мужская половина стола перездоровается. Сколько же в мире условностей… Финн был рад приходу нового человека, Арнольд заинтересованно разглядывал Рена и хмыкал, бросая на Рей хитрые взгляды. И она едва заметно кивнула, прочитав по губам вопрос — «тень?» Приветствие со стороны Армитажа было откровенно формальным и на грани приличия быстрым, тогда как Рен спокойно и прямо смотрел на своего друга.

— Добрый вечер, — он кивнул девушкам и снова повернулся к Рей, которая все так же насмешливо следила за ним. — Не думаю, лучше просто понаблюдаю за вами. У меня сложилось впечатление, что кто-то здесь определенно жульничает.

Роуз картинно вздохнула, и все взгляды обратились к ней.

— С ними скучно играть просто так, — протянула она, откидываясь на спинку стула. Рен прищурился, внимательно разглядывая Тико, после чего ослепительно улыбнулся. Судя по хитрому блеску в глазах, в его коварной голове родился не менее коварный план. Привычным жестом откинув длинные волосы с лица, он посмотрел на Рей.

— Чтобы ваш вечер перестал быть томным, мы с мисс Тидо покажем вам мастер-класс покера, — и, чтоб ему вечно икалось в адском котле, Рен лукаво ей подмигнул.

— Только если под вашим чутким руководством, — в тон откликнулась она, не прекращая смотреть в его глаза. Вызов принят. Поиграем, профессор?

— Безусловно, — кивнул Рен, обходя стол и вставая ей за спину.

Рей привычно окунулась в его запах, вдыхая полной грудью, словно именно этого не хватало, чтобы наконец-то расслабиться. Она лопатками чувствовала мягкое тепло, растекавшееся по коже пока неоформленным ожиданием чего-то. Занятно, но чувство опасности, преследовавшее её с самой первой встречи, давно исчезло. Теперь казалось, что всё удивительно правильно, поразительно естественно. Возможно, причиной смены полюсов стали недавние события, а может она просто лучше узнала неоднозначного профессора. Действительно, ощущения были такие, точно они знали друг друга давным-давно. В любом случае, Рей уже не могла отрицать, что сильное тело за её спиной, одно присутствие Рена дарило комфорт. Подавляющая аура куда-то исчезла, принеся на смену робкое предложение сотрудничества. Это был тревожный сигнал, но сегодня она ничего не могла поделать с собственными мыслями. В этот вечер её не раздражали ни властная бескомпромиссность профессора, ни его вечная уверенность в собственном превосходстве. Хотелось смириться и в кои-то веки стать… послушной? Ведомой? Глупости конечно, но отчего бы не помечтать хотя бы один раз в году. Она внесла поправку в правила их игры, и будет последней дурой, если сдастся без борьбы. Но, ведь, никто не запрещал наслаждаться этой маленькой войной?

— Сдавайте, мисс Тидо, — вывел её из размышлений мягкий голос Рена, раздавшийся прямо над ухом. И с восторженными воплями по коже побежали мурашки.

Рей стиснула зубы и мысленно надавала себе оплеух, чтобы побыстрее прийти в себя и сосредоточиться на происходящем. Выполнив пару раз рифл шафл*, она из вежливости предоставила профессору возможность подснять колоду и раздала. Взяв свои карты, Рей рассматривала выпавшие комбинации и лишь по движению воздуха ощутила, как Рен склонился над её плечом. Он опирался локтями на спинку стула, вглядываясь в поисках возможного «хэнда»**.

— Торгуемся, — это прозвучало так близко, что, казалось, в резонанс вошли даже мизинцы на пальцах ног.

Первым сбрасывал карты Финн. Он искренне старался сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, но от Рей не укрылось, как дернулась его щека в попытке скрыть довольную улыбку.

— У нас с вами, мисс Тидо, очень выгодное положение, — едва слышно проговорил Рен, наблюдая, как Арнольд повышает ставку.

— Из-за возможности оценить риски? — так же тихо откликнулась Рей, слегка откидываясь назад и давая профессору полный доступ к картам. При этом затылок случайно расположился аккурат на его плече. Прикосновение вышло одновременно и невинным, и слишком интимным, ведь оно создавало ощущение близости.

— Не только. В такой позиции легко понять, чьи карты так себе, а кто из ваших оппонентов уже имеет хорошие комбинации. Так что можно уверенно делать ставку в том случае, когда раньше бы пасанули. И наоборот, вы поостережетесь играть с опасными «хэндами» и не будете рисковать.

— Понятия не имею, как можно это определить, — сварливо проговорила Рей, раздумывая, какие карты сбросить. Голова всё ещё покоилась на удобном плече Рена, и никто из них не делал попытки отстраниться. Его смех она скорее почувствовала, нежели услышала.

— Дам вам совет: игроки, которым нужно улучшить комбинации всегда находятся в более беспокойном состоянии, чем уверенные в своих картах.

— Это же очевидно, — перебила она, слегка раздраженная такой банальностью. Но профессор снова еле слышно рассмеялся, и Рей мгновенно прикусила себе язык, чтобы уже, наконец, сконцентрироваться на игре. Реальность входила в мертвую петлю, но прекратить это было невозможно, и оставалось лишь крепче держаться за поручни.

— Терпение, мисс Тидо, — с улыбкой проговорил Рен. — Это важно, потому что чрезмерно волнующиеся игроки всегда тянут время, прежде чем взглянуть на свои карты прикупа; те, кто и без того уверен — смотрят сразу.

С этими словами он протянул руку и аккуратно достал из её стиснутых пальцев две десятки, которые Рей собиралась использовать второй парой. После он взял из колоды новые, и от увиденного у неё перехватило дыхание.

— Черт возьми, как это возможно? — пробормотала она еле слышно.

— Напомните потом, расскажу вам о способах удачной раздачи, — медовое самодовольство сочилось в его голосе.

— Решили научить меня парочке мошеннических трюков? Поверьте, зря только время потратите. Я абсолютно бездарна.

— Что вы, никакого шулерства. Исключительно ловкость рук.

Рей хмыкнула, разглядывая получившееся каре и пришедший джокер. Это просто за гранью её понимания.

— Поднимаем на сто, — тем временем громко сказал Рен, выкладывая на стол две синие фишки и одну черную. Послышались тихие ругательства. К тому моменту, как круг замкнулся на Рей, ставку и без того несколько раз повышали.

— Мне казалось, ты собирался только наблюдать, — резко и недовольно бросил Хакс, впервые открывая рот с момента прихода своего друга. Он нервно швырнул на стол дополнительные фишки, взглядом прожигая дыру в Кайло Рене, который всё ещё лениво опирался на спинку стула Рей. Та бросила взгляд на Фазму, замечая торжествующую улыбку на губах подруги. Выложив оставшуюся часть ставки, Тарт с наслаждением хрустнула пальцами, предвкушая отличное шоу. Что ж, представление, которое, не сговариваясь, разыгрывали Рей и профессор, нашло как минимум одного благодарного зрителя.

— Ты невнимательно слушал, Армитаж, — непринужденно отозвался Рен, даже не думая отстраняться и откровенно дразня этим Хакса. — Потом я решил развеять вашу скуку, и посмотрите, как мне это прекрасно удалось. Вскрываемся.

Все кинулись выкладывать карты на стол, раздался всеобщий вздох и смешки.

— Как же я люблю, когда вы присоединяетесь к нам, — хохотала Роуз, качая головой. — Второй раз и опять великолепная подтасовка. Мистер Рен, вы наверняка в черных списках казино.

— Я вас удивлю, но нет, — Рей не могла видеть, но ни секунды не сомневалась — он изобразил самую обольстительную улыбку. — На самом деле, не было никакой подтасовки. Мне хватило пары-тройки невольно засвеченных карт, что естественно для непрофессионала, выполняющего рифл. А дальше в дело вступают простые алгоритмы, по которым не так сложно вычислить примерный набор у каждого игрока.

— Охренеть и не встать, — Финн чесал затылок, с удивлением обозревая, как его великолепный фулл-хаус меркнет на фоне комбинации подруги. Не сбрось Рен те две десятки в прикуп, друг однозначно взял бы этот кон. — Профессор, вы просто обязаны научить нас так играть.

— Не сегодня, Финн, — самодовольно улыбаясь, ответила за преподавателя Рей, вальяжным жестом сгребая фишки. — Этим вечером мастер Рен отдался в рабство мне. Смею заметить — добровольно. И я намерена извлечь максимум знаний из головы магистра покера.

— Готовьте свои денежки, господа. Рей вышла на тропу войны, — пропела Фазма и закусила губу, стараясь не рассмеяться и наслаждаясь иронией происходящего между подругой и Реном. Впрочем, помрачневшее лицо Хакса выдавало, что профессор тоже прекрасно понял, какое представление ему усиленно показывают.

— Может, ты хотя бы сядешь, — зло бросил он, сгребая со стола карты.

— Зачем? — невинно откликнулся Рен, и она почти услышала, как у руководителя заскрипели зубы.

Но Рей было уже всё равно. Желание отыграться за вынужденное унижение, бунтарское противоречие нелепой привязанности Хакса, обида за Фазму, щекочущая либидо и нервы близость Кайло Рена, и подкрадывающийся болезненный жар, заставляли бурлить в крови адреналин. Казалось, сегодня и море по колено, не то что флирт в рамках приличий с преподавателем. С заинтересованным в ней преподавателем, на глазах другого заинтересованного. Ох, ну и ситуация. Точно в какой-то паршивой мелодраме с возрастными ограничениями и главными героями, снимающимися в чувственных, но неправдоподобных постельных сценах. Рей не сомневалась, что очень скоро будет раскаиваться в своих действиях. К сожалению, в послевкусии обязательно появится неприятное чувство лживости и наигранности, но пока можно наслаждаться.

Игра продолжалась ещё пару часов и, благодаря профессору, Рей умудрялась стабильно выигрывать. Он всё же соизволил сесть, бесцеремонно стащив стул от соседнего столика, пока она вместе с Роуз ходила за напитками. К концу вечера все цедили по третьему бокалу пива, она потягивала воду, а Рен дошёл до пятой чашки кофе. Это лишний раз убедило её, что сердце профессора сделано из крепчайшего гранита. Аромат обжаренных зерен вплетался в его собственный запах, начисто лишая малейших проблесков рассудка. Хотелось уткнуться лбом в то самое удобное плечо, закрыть глаза и, позабыв обо всем, сполна насладиться сладким дурманом. Но, как назло, профессор уселся чуть позади, имея прекрасную возможность разглядывать не только её карты, но и без устали пламенеющие щеки. Мышцы спины то и дело напрягались, стоило ему случайно задеть её распущенные волосы. Господи, и почему она не собрала их хотя бы в косу? Рей могла поспорить на что угодно, вечер без того чрезмерно забавлял Рена, и давать лишний повод не хотелось. Но всё, что она могла — подобием холотропного дыхания ловить в воздухе отзвуки витавших ароматов и стараться, чтобы к концу вечера не развилась проклятая гипервентиляция легких.

Когда они наконец разъехались по домам, Рей успела проклясть самыми отборными ругательствами свой длинный язык, короткий мозг, долбанного Хакса и конечно же, гребаного Рена, который весь вечер интимным полушепотом открывал ей премудрости полулегального покера. В этот раз её «тень» счел двойной мужской эскорт достаточным для безопасного возвращения своего пока несостоявшегося трофея домой. А потому никакой черный Мерседес не маячил в зеркале заднего вида немым укором разогнавшейся машине Арнольда. Но ей всё равно хотелось жалобно завыть и уединиться где-нибудь в душе, и, желательно, не одной. Вместо этого она до полуночи выслушивала от Финна и его восторженного бойфренда дифирамбы и оды, восхваляющие профессора. Похоже, парочка голубков решила создать фан-клуб брутального гения Кайло Рена. И вот теперь, лежа в кровати и наглотавшись жаропонижающих, Рей с раздражением размышляла обо всей той мешанине, что завертелась в последние несколько дней.

Как бы она ни старалась, на периферии сознания всё время фоном мелькала мысль, что помимо правды о Хаксе окончательно вскрылись намерения Рена. Сама по себе новость не была чем-то из ряда вон. В конце концов, как-то иначе истолковать речи и поведение профессора не смогла бы даже слепая и глухая. Ну, а то, что он не считал нужным озвучивать напрямую, так и вовсе нормально — это же профессор Рен. Серьезно, не ожидала же она, что посреди очередной лекции, когда его сосредоточенный взгляд чуть теплел во время их уже привычных дискуссий, он повернется и скажет: _«Мисс Тидо, а не перепихнуться ли нам под романтичным мерцанием вашей установки? Уверен, частота ваших вздохов идеально совпадет с амплитудой звуковых колебаний секвенатора. Проверим систему на устойчивость к резонансу?»_

Рей фыркнула в подушку. Да уж, после лаборатории и покера у Рена вряд ли остались сомнения в том, что жертва готова играть до конца, каким бы он ни был. Она вздохнула и легла на спину. Таблетки действовать не спешили, так что пришлось продолжать свои рассуждения. Хорошо, ей известны намерения, однако мотив до сих пор оставался неясен. Рей снова и снова задавалась вопросом — почему она? Почему из всего студенческого окружения, готового с радостью и по первому слову раздвинуть перед ним ноги, Рен выбрал её?

По совету Фаз, Рей ни на секунду не поверила словам Хакса. Будь он прав, кто-нибудь из девчонок непременно проболтался бы. Их умение хранить тайны стремилось к отрицательным значениям. Но они молчали, без устали кокетничали и продолжали висеть на Рене как спелые сливы, — один его намек и упадут в обморок от счастья. Ей нравилось созерцать эти шаманские танцы вокруг самого крутого самца племени. Хотя, наблюдать за самим профессором нравилось никак не меньше. Смотреть, слушать. Впитывать полностью голос, движения, мельчайшие изменения мимики.

За эти месяцы она досконально изучила его эмоции, подглядывая за ним исподлобья, украдкой. Знала, как он хмурится, если действительно чем-то недоволен, и как — когда хочет лишь поддержать дисциплину. Ей было точно известно, что, увлекаясь, Рен принимался расхаживать вдоль длинной маркерной доски, почти без остановки поправляя волосы. Вирусная привычка, не иначе, поскольку иногда он все же ловил себя на этом, резко отдергивая руки и сцепляя их за спиной в замок. Рей была уверена, что выучила все его чертовы галстуки, которых успела насчитать не менее трех десятков. По крайней мере, Рен повторился всего пару раз. Она каждую лекцию бездумно зарисовывала их на полях тетради для заметок гадая, не стер ли её преподаватель пальцы в кровь, завязывая бесконечные узлы. Как-то раз потратила целый вечер, чтобы установить принадлежность парочки особо понравившихся экземпляров. И, в целом, не была удивлена, обнаружив что-то подобное у Cacharel. Их профессор одевался дорого и со вкусом, что было совершенно нехарактерно для свободного духа университета. Он выделялся всем: ростом, разворотом плеч, гордо поднятой головой и явно имел личные лекала у нескольких брендов. Обозвав профессора за глаза пафосным пижоном, Рей вернулась к обдумыванию свалившихся новостей.

Держать дистанцию с профессором Хаксом будет сложнее всего. И делать это следовало не столько из-за собственной обиды (видит Бог, для самой Рей все обернулось удачно), дело было в Фазме. Она всерьёз переживала за подругу, не в силах понять, почему красивая и умная девушка так бесцельно страдала по своему руководителю. Длинноногая и синеглазая Тарт могла найти себе целый рой ухажеров, если бы только захотела, но она почему-то лишь вздыхала и терпела. Неужели, это и есть та самая любовь, из-за которой можно закрыть глаза даже на лезущее из ушей дерьмо? Если так, то к черту такие чувства, она лучше обойдется без них. Но пора, наконец, положить конец хаксовым лицемерным кривляньям и жизни в Зазеркалье. Перекрасить розы по своему желанию может каждый дурак, а вот полюбить их такими, какие они есть… Рей вздохнула и натянула посильнее одеяло, чувствуя, как мозг начинает дрейфовать на границе сна и реальности. Мысли о розах вновь напомнили о профессоре Рене. От платья, небрежно брошенного на кошмарного медведя, чуть слышно веяло тем самым ароматом. Машинально вдохнув поглубже и пытаясь уловить ускользающий флёр, Рей провалилась в тревожный сон организма, страдающего от растущей температуры.

Утро принесло с собой отсутствие голоса, разодранное в клочья горло и высоченную температуру, от которой бил озноб и ломило все кости. Рей отвратительно мутило, а голова разламывалась на куски. Увидев всё это, Финн сверил симптомы по брошюрке: _«Грипп — это серьезно!»_ , со страдальческим видом вооружился общими деньгами и наведался в ближайшую аптеку за Тамифлю с убойной дозой жаропонижающих.

— Увижу тебя сегодня в институте — будешь ночевать на улице, — пригрозил он ей, глотая свою профилактическую дозу противовирусного и параллельно пытаясь нацепить кроссовки. Рей лишь удивленно посмотрела в окно, где хлопьями падал первый снег. — И напиши Ункару, чтобы искал замену на завтра.

— Финн, там снег идет, — просипела она, пытаясь вразумить своего соседа-зануду.

— Ты меня слышала? — разумеется, он её проигнорировал. Сил спорить не было, поэтому она лишь кивнула и, дождавшись пока за другом закроется дверь, поплелась обратно в кровать. Лекарства делали свое дело, и Рей почти мгновенно отключилась, провалившись в глубокий и тяжелый сон без сновидений.

Из почти летаргического сна её вывел сосед, решивший, что два часа пополудни — идеальное время для штробления стен. Первые пятнадцать минут Рей ещё пыталась отвоевать заслуженный сон, засовывая голову под подушку и накрываясь сверху одеялом. Но почти сразу дышать стало нечем, и она с раздражением вынырнула из своего импровизированного убежища. Температура временно спала, к ней вернулась бодрость духа и небывалый аппетит, хотя в горле всё ещё не ликвидировали последствия когтистого беспредела. Состояние носа вгоняло в депрессию.

С горем пополам Рей приготовила себе пересушенную яичницу, в результате чего пострадала рука, случайно обожжённая горячим маслом, и сковородка, чей бок сильно подкоптило. Сосед с перфоратором вошёл во вкус и долбил, не переставая, а голова не болела только потому, что всё ещё была на ибупрофене. Пережевывая изрядно обугленный край тоста Рей, наконец, посмотрела в телефон, с вечера пребывающий в бесшумном режиме. И читая первые из многих входящих сообщений, она замерла с вилкой на полпути и удивленно выругалась. Рей бросила быстрый взгляд на часы, понимая, что лекция по теории искусственного интеллекта уже сорок минут, как в разгаре. А на экране всплыло новое оповещение. Открыв приложение и промотав в самое начало, она почувствовала, как закололо от волнения кончики пальцев.

_13:56 «Опоздаете — пеняйте на себя»._

_13:59 «Лонгфелло резко замело снегом?»_

_14:00 «Ещё минута и я разочаруюсь в этой жизни, засчитав вам прогул»._

_14:22 «Так нечестно, мисс Тидо, мне даже не с кем поспорить!»_

_14:27 «Решили потратить вчерашний выигрыш? Могли бы из вежливости и меня позвать с собой. Я всё же причастен к нему, как-никак»._

_14:32 «Ну, хотя бы на кофе я могу надеяться в качестве благодарности?»_

_14:41 «Что, кофейные бобы замечены в каких-то смертельных грехах? Или недостаточно высокоморальны для мисс Тидо? Тогда я вас успокою, кофе обычно следует утром после секса, а не наоборот. Так что можете не считать это намеком…»_

На этом послания от контакта _«Профессор Рен»_ заканчивались. Вот ведь гаденыш! Рей даже подавилась от откровенности последнего сообщения. Но он же не мог знать о подслушанном разговоре! Или мог? Фазма! Черт бы её побрал! Наверняка уже рассказала своему личному психотерапевту Кайло Рену. Так значит, вчера Рей ничего не придумала, это действительно было качественно разыгранное представление. Они оба, не сговариваясь, решили бить в одну цель. Что ж, только время покажет, получилось ли у них. И внезапно Рей стало настолько смешно от абсурдности происходящего, что, улыбнувшись, она сфотографировала пачки лежащих на столе лекарств и снова открыла сообщения. Захотелось совершить что-то безрассудное, дерзкое и бесшабашное. Не иначе, вирус гриппа решил воздействовать на мозг и пора срочно звонить в клинику Мэйо, заявлять об уникальном случае. Рей быстро набрала ответ.

_14:48 «Ничего не имею против кофе, но предпочитаю горячий шоколад и беседу о греховности какао. Думаю, ваша лекция отлично бы подошла для этого. Однако, Вселенная имеет свои планы на мой досуг этим вечером. Кстати, профессор, настоятельно рекомендую попробовать то, что слева. Вкус сезона!»_

Прикрепив фотографию к тексту, она резко выдохнула и нажала кнопку _«отправить»._ Рей глупо хихикнула и пощупала лоб — температуры не было. Похоже, она действовала в трезвом уме и здравой памяти. Кошмар! Но неловкости не испытывала и в помине, лишь каплю адреналина, разогнавшую по венам кровь.

Не успела она догрызть слегка остывшую яичницу и вымыть посуду, как телефон зажужжал оповещением об ответе. Рей отложила испорченную сковороду, предвкушая взбучку от Финна, и вытерла руки. С запоздалым волнением, она до последнего оттягивала момент, когда придётся взять в руки телефон и прочитать сообщение. Наконец, решившись, она разблокировала экран.

_15:15 «Вы меня так заинтриговали, мисс Тидо, что я бы тоже предпочел поговорить о какао вместо своей лекции. Но, увы, никак не могу завязать с пагубной привычкой пялиться во время занятий на симпатичных студенток. Хотя, сегодня зрелище довольно прозаично. С кайенским перцем или апельсиновой цедрой?»_

_15:16 «Кстати, можете не переживать — приказ о вакцинации стоит на страже моего достоинства. Я за безопасный… опыт общения»._

Прочитав последнее, она расхохоталась в голос. Её осиплость, перемежающаяся кашлем, больше походила на полузадушенные крики пингвина, что вызвало новую волну смеха. Святые угодники, какой же он очаровательный говнюк. Достоин личной статуи в музее Естественной Истории. Где-то между залом динозавров и чучелами млекопитающих. Рей покачала головой, раздумывая, что же ответить.

_15:29 «Неужели из-за снегопада Мелани и Кэтрин лишили вас возможности лицезреть их выдающиеся… способности? Я вам искренне сочувствую. Наверно, это действительно печально. Однако рада слышать, что вы ответственно подходите к своему здоровью и потому свободны в выборе партнеров… для общения. Горький, с корицей и свежими ягодами»._

Дискуссия перешла на новую ступень подсмыслов. Самодовольно хмыкнув, Рей проглотила очередную дозу противовирусного и улеглась с ноутбуком на диван. Она закуталась в теплый плед, рассчитывая в кои-то веки скоротать день за ничегонеделанием. Должен же и у неё хоть иногда быть выходной с попкорном и сериалом? Успев порядком погрузиться в сложные взаимоотношения героев с Железным Троном, Рей вздрогнула от резкого звонка в дверь, а телефон коротко провибрировал. Тихо ругаясь себе под нос, она судорожно выпутывалась из объятий шерстяного куска ткани. Наконец сражение увенчалось её уверенной победой, и она просеменила в коридор, заглядывая в дверной глазок. На лестничной клетке топтался какой-то паренек в форменной одежде. К сожалению, рассмотреть нашитые на куртку эмблемы ей не удалось. Свет в подъезде никто не включил, а уличный полумрак уже вовсю наполнял каждый угол тенями. Открыв дверь, Рей выглянула наружу.

— Мисс Рей Тидо? — отвратительно бордо гаркнул радостный посыльный.

— Да, это я, — где-то в глубине дома повторно прожужжал телефон.

— Ваш заказ, мисс, — улыбаясь так, будто ему в лопатки упирался пистолет, юноша протянул небольшой бумажный пакет с эмблемой любимого Ghirardelli. Единственного места, где готовили шоколад с ягодами. Матерь Божья, как неожиданно!

— Сколько я вам должна? — просипела она не столько от простуды, сколько от удивления. Она аккуратно забрала из рук посыльного «свой заказ», заранее зная ответ.

— Всё оплачено, мисс, — парень продолжал неистово скалиться.

— Подождите, я дам вам чаевые***, — Рей попыталась найти взглядом банку с мелочью, которая всегда стояла где-то на обувной стойке, но радостный голос её остановил.

— Не нужно. Всё уже оплачено, мисс, — повторил самый счастливый в мире человек. Кажется, мальчишка сегодня сорвал банк. — До свидания!

Он кинулся вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек сразу.

— Спасибо. До встречи, — пробормотала Рей, ошарашенно закрывая входную дверь. Телефон провибрировал в третий раз, вырывая из состояния полного ступора. Она подошла к столу, машинально ставя пакет и беря в руки неугомонный аппарат.

_16:18 Способности озвученных леди меня никогда не впечатляли. А вот одной дерзкой вредины для наслаждения… общением сегодня крайне не хватало. Как вы пьете эту приторную дрянь?!_

Ох, профессор, вы зашли со стороны комплиментов? Рей снова глупо хихикнула, она впервые оказалась в такой необычной ситуации. Зашелестев бумагой, она развернула упаковку, и в нос ударил терпкий запах шоколада. Аккуратно достав ещё горячий картонный стаканчик, Рей сняла пластиковую крышку, чувствуя, как её заполняет совершенно иррациональное счастье. Это было… трогательно. И хоть профессор Рен совершенно не соответствовал подобному эпитету, сегодня очень хотелось ошибаться. Сделав глоток, она зажмурилась от удовольствия. Самый божественный горячий шоколад в мире: густой, обжигающий, горький, с корицей и свежими ягодами малины и ежевики.

Бог свидетель, у неё не было ни малейшего понятия, как Рен умудрялся проворачивать настолько необычные сюрпризы. Даже если речь шла всего лишь о доставке горячего шоколада с другого конца города, он и здесь умудрялся превзойти сам себя. Как, черт возьми, ему удалось всё успеть? Лекция закончилась всего сорок минут назад, а по такой погоде, в разгар пробок добираться в центр города — то ещё удовольствие. Рей выглянула в окно, мрачно оценивая снежный апокалипсис. Кайло Рен Всемогущий. Ох, а ведь профессор, наверно, прямо сейчас сидит в том самом кафе. Рей бы дорого дала, чтобы хоть одним глазком взглянуть на высоченного мрачноватого преподавателя, примостившегося за одним из маленьких ажурных столиков. Скорее всего, он потягивал горячий напиток и уморительно кривился от сладкого вкуса. Бедный профессор! Она улыбнулась и со стаканом в руке направилась к дивану, случайно бросив взгляд в бумажный пакет. Стоп! Предвкушая очередной шедевр эпистолярного жанра, Рей выудила сложенный пополам листок.

Это действительно оказалось послание, хоть и не то, что она ожидала увидеть. На белой бумаге чернели, зеленели и краснели строчки какого-то кода. Заинтересовавшись, Рей быстро пробежала глазами, отмечая пару настораживающих моментов. В самом конце знакомым стремительным почерком красовалась короткая приписка:

_«Найдите ошибку»._

Кажется, в этой жизни действительно приходится за всё платить. Спасибо за новый урок, профессор. Интересно, он решил её наказать за прогул? Или у него чувство юмора такое? Кто же знает, что творится в этой невероятной голове. Рей присмотрелась получше к строкам, задумчиво прихлебывая шоколад. Из-за своей дурацкой программы она уже была порядком искушена в написании примитивных нейронных сетей и маленькая головоломка не вызвала затруднений. Начеркав первым попавшимся карандашом исправления, она сфотографировала листок, и, мерзко улыбаясь, напечатала ответ.

_16:36 «Примете ли вы решенную задачку в качестве оплаты? Или я недостаточно постаралась, чтобы вы получили наслаждение… от общения, профессор? Кстати, спасибо. И не забудьте запить шоколад водой»._

Похоже, этим вечером ей определенно некогда скучать и предаваться унынию. Рей упала на диван, активируя ноутбук и пытаясь вернуться к просмотру сериала. Но мысли то и дело соскакивали на самого невероятного из когда-либо встреченных ею мужчин. Да что там, второго такого нет и не будет. Земля не выдержит. Всего пара некрасивых сцен, и вот они ходят по тонкой грани приличия в совсем уж неприличной для их положения переписке. Подтекст был виден невооруженным глазом, но, кажется, это уже никого не волновало. Никогда раньше Рей не позволяла себе такой откровенности. Впрочем, и кандидатов для подобных состязаний не было.

Ответ пришёл через час в виде нового курьера из семейного ресторана Scampo. Рей как раз критически осматривала холодильник, прикидывая, рискнет ли она приготовить пасту или нет. В конце концов, ей просто требовалось отварить спагетти. Что могло пойти не так? Наверное, знай сейчас Финн о происходящем, вознес бы хвалу всем известным ему божествам и заказал бы статую профессора, ведь тот спас кухню от урагана по имени Рей. Из рук в руки перекочевала коробка с пиццей, и счастливо улыбающийся курьер унесся в снежную даль. По всей видимости, они с профессором решили устроить вечер любимых блюд, отчего-то начав с десерта. Что ж, еда была как нельзя вовремя. Прикрепленный с обратной стороны крышки файл нисколько её не огорчил. Наоборот, находящаяся под воздействием целого букета гормонов голова требовала срочно найти ей применение.

Рей достала листок и первым делом прочитала очередное короткое послание. Профессор совершенно точно испытывал нездоровую страсть к запискам и театральщине.

_«Разумеется, недостаточно, мисс Тидо. Для моего удовлетворения потребуется немного больше, чем пять минут ваших стараний. Так что вот вам очередная задачка и лучшая домашняя пицца в Бостоне. Мне срочно требовалось перебить вкус шоколадного кошмара»._

Вот ведь засранец! Она с наигранным раздражением цокнула языком и покачала головой. Приходилось признать — такая переписка возбуждала не только умственно, но и физически. И ей оставалось лишь надеяться, что на профессора Рена это действовало примерно так же. Рей коварно улыбнулась, вдыхая аромат восхитительной пиццы с лобстером. Ты не настоящий бостонец, если не пробовал хоть одного блюда с этим ракообразным. И её преподаватель совершенно прав — в Scampo у Лидии лучшая пицца. Видимо, общение с Фазмой пошло ему на пользу, раз он предпочел недорогое семейное кафе какому-нибудь навороченному ресторану.

В этот раз Рей расположилась за кухонным столом, разложив по всей поверхности лекции, куски пиццы, скомканные салфетки и исписанные клочки бумаги. На полупустой коробке горделиво возвышался ноутбук, в котором Рей проверяла правильность синтаксиса. Спустя полчаса, три неторопливо съеденных слайса и одну лобстерную клешню, фото с выполненным заданием полетело загадочными беспроводными тропами к терпеливо ждущему адресату.

_18:24 «Должна заметить, вы знаете, как заставить женщину трепетать… от потрясающей еды. Передайте Лидии тысячу и одну мою благодарность. Могу ли я что-то ещё для вас сделать? Мне кажется, вы по-прежнему недостаточно удовлетворены»._

Посмеиваясь, Рей отправила в рот последнюю на сегодня дозу Тамифлю, запив минеральной водой. В крайнем случае, она всегда сможет списать свой бред на острую болезнь. Температура снова поползла вверх, но была моментально задушена ударной дозой жаропонижающих. Рей отчего-то казалось, что работающие мозги сегодня ещё понадобятся.

В районе восьми вечера из коридора донеслись щелчки дверного замка. Рей, которая устала ждать ответа и запуталась кто с кем спал из героев сериала, дремала под пледом в компании с «Кремниевой долиной»****. Свесившись с дивана, она выглянула в прихожую, где обнаружился Финн. Держа в руке подставку с двумя огромными картонными стаканами, он одновременно пытался снять кроссовки и не наследить мокрыми лужами растаявшего в тепле снега.

— Может, поможешь? — сварливо спросил он, проигнорировав её приветствие. — Между прочим, тебе пёр из центра.

Рей осторожно приняла из его рук напитки и с подозрением уставилась на друга.

— Для меня нёс, говоришь, — прогундосила она, принюхиваясь к струйке обжигающего пара, что вырывался из микроскопической дырочки в крышке. — Да ты, похоже, телепортацию освоил. Они же горяченные, будто только налили.

Она бросила красноречивый взгляд в окно, где в желтом свете фонарей кружились белые хлопья влажного снега. Вместо ответа Финн достал из усыпанного каплями рюкзака очередной файл с предсказуемым содержимым. И в этот же момент у неё в кармане призывно завибрировал телефон.

— Можешь ничего не объяснять, — Рей закатила глаза, выуживая многострадальный гаджет. — Даже знать не хочу, как вы нашли друг друга.

— А я бы очень хотел послушать, какого черта твой профессор поджидает меня после ужина с Арнольдом, чуть ли не в приказном порядке везет за самым «правдоподобным глинтвейном», а потом подкидывает до дома, веля передать тебе вот это, — он потряс все ещё зажатым в руке файлом.

— Это очень длинная история, — сипло пробормотала Рей, открывая сообщения. — Лучше съешь кусочек пиццы.

— Что? — Финн непонимающе посмотрел на неё.

— Пиццу иди, съешь! — притворно рявкнула она, улыбаясь. — Я тебе даже немного лобстера оставила.

Парень протопал на кухню и воззрился на царивший там хаос.

— Ну, охренеть, — простонал он, заметив испорченную сковороду. — Откуда у нас остатки шоколада из Ghirardelli и… пицца от Лидии? Господи, Рей, что здесь происходит вообще?

Но ответа он не дождался, потому что Рей боролась с очередным приступом веселья, ощущая, как щеки заливает предательский румянец.

_20:11 «Поверьте, мисс Тидо, заставить женщину «трепетать» — невелика заслуга. А вот сделать так, чтобы удовольствие было взаимным… Что ж, осталось совсем немного, прежде чем мы оба с вами достигнем блаженства… приняв горизонтальное положение, каждый у себя в кровати»._

_20:13 «P.S.: Подумал, что алкоголь плохо сочетается с лечением от небезопасного… общения, но согреться этим промозглым вечером вам с мистером О’Нили просто необходимо. Но раз ваш друг играет не за ту команду и никак не сможет помочь, предлагаю воспользоваться пародией на глинтвейн. Лучшей из тех, что я когда-либо пробовал»._

Рей приземлилась на стул, пододвигая к себе стакан и делая осторожный глоток. Напиток был крепким и ароматным, совершенно не уступая вкусом настоящему глинтвейну. Обратив внимание на новую задачу, она достала из файла бумаги и удивленно моргнула. Вчитавшись в очередную распечатку какого-то кода, Рей с удивлением поняла, что видела нечто подобное. Подобное ли? Многозначительно хмыкнув и заслужив обеспокоенный взгляд Финна, она в очередной раз помянула профессорское чувство юмора и взялась за исправления. Рен был отличным преподавателем, заставляя из раза в раз прорабатывать ошибки. А она была отличной студенткой и с закрытыми глазами могла воспроизвести интеллектуальный подбор данных. В своей программе нужно знать каждый пиксель.

С исправлениями Рей провозилась чуть дольше получаса, а если бы не Финн, постоянно отвлекавший глупыми расспросами, то справилась бы гораздо быстрее. Оглядывая работу в поисках пропущенных ошибок, Рей впервые за этот странный день основательно задумалась, что значат эти непонятные задачки. Профессор давал новый материал? Не похоже. Скорее, своеобразное обобщение пройденного. Тогда, возможно, она действительно отрабатывала свой пропуск? Это больше походило на правду, но было совершенно не в духе их преподавателя. Любой его студент знал, что можно Землю раскрутить в другую сторону, бегая за Реном в попытках отработать прогул. Так и не найдя ответа, она отправила последнее сообщение, приложив фото четырех напрочь исчерканных листков.

_20:51 «Не знаю, как вы, но я больше не смогу. После такого особенного и трепетного… общения ужасно хочется спать. Доброй ночи, профессор. Удачно… пообщаться»._

_20:51 «Глинтвейн и вправду был божественен»._

Рей улыбнулась и перевела телефон в беззвучный режим. Хотя отдохнуть сегодня так и не получилось, голова после всех событий плавала в какой-то приятной истоме. Приняв быстро душ, она нырнула в кровать и почти мгновенно погрузилась в сон, игнорируя светящийся экран телефона. Ответ ей удалось прочитать только поздним утром субботы.

_21:47 «А больше и не надо, я полностью удовлетворен. Наслаждайтесь заслуженным отдыхом»._

_21:49 «P.S.: К слову, не имею обыкновения изменять своей текущей… собеседнице. Доброй ночи, мисс Тидо»._

_00:25 «P.P.S.: Надеюсь увидеть вас в понедельник»._

Кажется, профессор был отчаянным полуночным тусовщиком. Хотя, у неё уже наметились кое-какие представления о его странном образе жизни, и с тем же успехом вчера он мог работать в самое неурочное время в самом неподходящем месте.

Субботу и воскресение они с Финном провели дома, пытаясь спасти сковородку, глотая противовирусные и развлекая себя сериалами. Рей даже радовалась своей неожиданной болезни, потому что наконец-то выспалась и разобралась с накопившимися учебными задачами. Последние сообщения Рена так и остались без ответа, при свете солнца следующего дня Рей не видела ни единой причины продолжать увлекательную переписку. То, что было вчера, осталось в прошлом, потеряв свою остроту и свежесть. К понедельнику её состояние значительно улучшилось: появился голос и желание язвить по поводу и без. Как отметил Финн, это был главный признак того, что подруга пошла на поправку, несмотря на ужаснейший насморк. И в семь утра они уже тряслись в метро, а Рей изводила третью пачку салфеток.

Весь день Рей чуть ли танцевала, пребывая в прекрасном расположении духа, и точную причину этого состояния вряд ли могла внятно объяснить. Её радовало абсолютно всё, а проклятая электроника довольно сносно воспринималась на выспавшуюся голову. Она не обратила внимания даже на нытье однокурсников, переживавших из-за какого-то теста у Рена, и порадовалась, что удачно заболела, избавив себя от неприятного ожидания результатов. И потому вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда профессор, растеряв по пути свой фан-клуб, ворвался в аудиторию. Воцарилась напряженная тишина, а Рей осторожно огляделась, впервые подмечая испуганные лица. Что, черт возьми, произошло в пятницу? Тем временем профессор окинул тяжелым взглядом замерших сурикатами студентов и заговорил.

— Как я и думал, ваше недовольство внезапной проверкой носило под собой характер полного презрения к тому, что я успел прочитать. Вы привыкли, что можно не утруждать себя нелепой писаниной, которой старается нагрузить вас каждый лектор. Ведь каждый из вас в любой момент найдет в сети любую чушь, — Рен сардонически усмехнулся, и все, кроме Рей, вздрогнули. Окружение вообще отошло для неё на второй план, пока она восхищенно глазела на темную фигуру профессора. Вслушиваясь в его голос, Рей начала понимать одну простую вещь… — Конечно, если у вас есть хотя бы один из двадцати пальцев и доступ в интернет, то вы без труда отыщете всё, что захотите. Шимпанзе из лаборатории генетики — и те могут провернуть подобное. Но этого недостаточно. Доступность информации порождает полное её отсутствие в ваших головах. А раз знаний нет, как вы научитесь применять их на практике? Ещё на первом занятии я предупредил, что отредактировал все доступные вам источники халявной информации. Но разве кто-то из вас запомнил? И я ещё смел надеяться, что хоть первые пять минут из целого курса вы прослушаете внимательно. Наивный дурак! Мне не нужен недалекий студенческий полуфабрикат, таких деятелей в каждой подворотне навалом. И либо вы прямо сейчас вспоминаете, для чего нужны мозги, либо выходите вот в эту дверь.

Он ткнул длинным пальцем в сторону деревянных створок, в молчании ожидая реакции. Но никто не пошевелился.

— Вы сделали свой выбор. Надеюсь, не пожалеете, — проговорил Рен уже более спокойно и достал из сумки с ноутбуком два стандартных листа. — Результаты теста. Ознакомитесь с ними после лекции.

Он отвернулся, чтобы подключить компьютер к интерактивному экрану, и аудитория еле слышно облегченно выдохнула. Самое страшное миновало. А Рей, совершенно не замечая, с какой нежностью смотрит в спину своему профессору, наконец-то осознала, что ждала этой встречи и… скучала.

После лекции, которая прошла при абсолютной тишине со стороны слушателей, студенты осторожной и нестройной гурьбой потянулись к преподавательскому столу. Дрожа от любопытства и страха, они стекались посмотреть на свои результаты. Рей подошла вместе со всеми, собираясь воспользоваться моментом и быстро узнать, когда у неё будет возможность сдать очевидно непростой тест. Но Рен что-то обсуждал с Джефферсом, а её одолел отвратительный чих.

— Тидо, а каким образом у тебя девяносто три процента? — прорвался в уши удивленный голос Мел. — Тебя же не было в пятницу.

Опешив на несколько секунд, Рей вырвала из рук однокурсницы листок и нашла свою фамилию. Ошибки не было. Подняв голову, она встретилась с насмешливым взглядом профессора Рена, и паззл в её голове сложился.

— Сдала в индивидуальном порядке, — протянула Рей сладким голоском так, чтобы её точно услышал коварный змий. А потом добавила, нахально улыбаясь: — Как видишь, мы довольно плотно… пообщались с профессором.

Выражение лица Мелани было непередаваемым, а в глазах Рена легионы чертей отплясывали джигу.

* * *

*Рифл шафл — вид перемешивания карт. Карты делятся на две стопки и налистыванием входят одна в другую. Прием не такой простой, как кажется, потому что карты в процессе отгибаются.

** Хэнд (она же в русскоязычной среде «рука») — так называется комбинация в покере.

*** Я уже не раз поднимала тему чаевых и пора её прояснить. Чаевые в Америке принято давать везде, даже в фастфуде. Дают много. Например, в ресторане можно оставить аж 25% и больше, а давать меньше 10% считается дурным тоном.

**** Гиковский сериальчик, кто не в курсе


	16. Chapter 16

Последние недели перед концом семестра тянулись точно безвкусная жвачка в кино — на автомате, мучительно, но и выплюнуть нельзя. Рей снова крутилась лабораторной мышью в колесе, пытаясь успеть везде и всюду. В «Такодане» постоянно устраивались какие-то корпоративы, от чего Рей с другими администраторами приходилось выходить в дополнительные смены. И пусть мероприятия заканчивались до полуночи, но выматывали всё так же сильно. По утрам, сжав зубы, она еле сползала с кровати. В измученное тело, особенно, в ноги мгновенно впивались тысячи тонких невидимых игл. Рей шипела, но с упорством смертника продолжала изо дня в день забег в бесконечной карусели. Так что выходному на День Благодарения она радовалась, словно выиграла в лотерею. Возможность ни о чем не думать, побыть в приятной компании и поесть вкусной еды дорогого стоила сама по себе. Но куда лучше — можно не стоять весь день на ногах.

Ункар предпочитал чуть ли не ночевать в своей разлюбимой «Такодане» и в собственном огромном доме рядом с городским парком проводил исчезающе мало времени. Обычно двухэтажный особняк выглядел почти нежилым, но сегодня волшебство самого семейного праздника будто разбудило его ото сна. В последний четверг ноября просторные комнаты наполнил мягкий свет, в воздухе витали ароматы яблочного сидра, клюквенного соуса и, конечно же, сочной индейки. За окном сквозь холодную пелену тумана моросил мерзкий мелкий дождь, а в большой гостиной с электрокамином было тепло и невероятно хорошо.

Рей сидела, забравшись с ногами на добрый исполинский кожаный диван в центре комнаты, и задумчиво теребила убранные в косу волосы. Из кухни доносились громкие голоса Финна и Ункара, спорящих о количестве палочек корицы. Ничего не хотелось, только сидеть и вдыхать эти прекрасные запахи, ощущая, как вокруг кипит жизнь. Она закрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку дивана, расслабляясь.

— Устала? — рядом с ней раздался мягкий голос. Рей приоткрыла один глаз и посмотрела на своего нового знакомого. Ральфа Ланге представили ей час назад как троюродного племянника двоюродной сестры дядюшки Ункара. Он приехал под крыло хрен-пойми-скольки-юродного дядюшки набираться опыта и знаний, и вот уже две недели стоически терпел отвратительную бостонскую осень. Усевшись в такое же огромное доброе кресло, он закинул ногу на ногу и предоставил возможность, как следует себя рассмотреть. Довольно высокий, статный, светлоглазый и русоволосый — истинный сын севера, которому на вид можно дать как двадцать лет, так и тридцать, и даже пятьдесят. Такие типажи не менялись с годами, словно время внутри них останавливалось.

— Отдыхаю, — откликнулась Рей, снова закрывая глаза.

Повисло молчание, которое, однако, никого не тяготило. Ральф внушал доверие и спокойствие одним только своим видом, вынуждая проникнуться к нему симпатией с первой же минуты. С того самого неловкого момента, когда голодную и громко ругающуюся самыми отборными словечками Рей, застукали за попытками спереть имбирное печенье с полки. То стояло слишком высоко, и ей пришлось балансировать, стоя одной ногой на барном табурете. Ункар долго щелкал сердитыми четками, отчитывая свою подопечную, пока в холле не раздалась трель звонка. Держа в руках злосчастную банку, Рей метнулась в коридор и распахнула входную дверь, ожидая увидеть Финна с вожделенной индейкой. Так они с Ральфом и пялились друг на друга, пока подоспевший дядюшка половины земного шара не внес ясности. Прямо с порога он сунул племяннику в руки печенье и приступил к перечислению своих родственников до седьмого колена, пытаясь объяснить всем и, кажется, самому себе тоже, кем же ему приходится Ланге. Где-то на пятой ветви клана Платтов Рей очнулась и прервала пространные рассуждения о загадочной немецкой генеалогии, впустив в дом все еще мокнувшего под ледяным дождем гостя. В большой мужской ладони неотвратимо раскисало хрустящее имбирное тесто. И вот сейчас они расположились в гостиной, ожидая пока Финн и коршуном следящий за правильностью сервировки Ункар, закончат приготовления к обеду.

— Дядя сказал, ты учишься в МТИ, — проговорил Ральф, лениво покачивая закинутой ногой.

— Последний год, да, — она попыталась кивнуть, но сделать это с запрокинутой головой было не так-то просто.

— И кем же ты будешь?

— Страшным и вредным хакером, — пошутила она. — Буду взламывать веб-камеры, устраивать атаки на правительственные сайты и в минуты отдыха подсовывать порнуху на главные экраны страны.

Раздался смешок.

— Всё лучше бесконечной рекламы шмоток и бургеров из МакДональдса, — поддержал её Ральф.

— Вот и я так решила. Уже половина населения страны за чертой ожирения, а в их кладовых можно и Нарнию потерять, — Рей снова приоткрыла один глаз, наблюдая, как пухлые губы собеседника растянулись в улыбке. — А ты?

— А я не хакер, — протянул он.

— Приятное разнообразие, — кивнула она. Рей сказала правду, за шесть лет концентрация гиков на квадратный фут земли перестала удивлять. Это было до банальности скучно. Хотя, в общей массе иногда и проблескивали отдельные, кхм, впечатляющие экземпляры. Инкубатор гениев и технологических гуру, их уже сложно удивить. — Так все же, чем занимаешься?

— Мюнхенский университет. Международные отношения.

— И вот он — безупречный английский, — пропела Рей, поднимая вверх палец. — У тебя даже акцент британский. Ты дипломат?

— Сериалы — великая вещь, — хмыкнул он, заставляя её удивленно открыть оба глаза. Рукой Ральф пробежался по коротким волосам, привычным движением взлохмачивая стандартную стрижку протокольного работника. — Шучу. Нет, не дипломат. Скорее, специалист… по дипломатическому урегулированию спорных вопросов. Три года стажировался в Лондоне и, поскольку вечерами делать было особо нечего, слонялся по городу. Так что, могу не только на правильном британском, но и на кокни.

— Полезное знание, наверное, — хихикнула она.

— Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — задумчиво протянул Ральф, не замечая заинтересованного взгляда.

Беседу прервал довольно суетящийся Ункар, позвавший их за стол. Когда все расселись, дядюшка пригладил и без того прилизанные белесые волосы, праведно сложил пухлые ладошки, сделал скорбную мину и покаянно забубнил:

— Благослови, Господи Боже, нас и эти дары, которые по благости Твоей вкушать будем, и даруй, чтобы все люди имели хлеб насущный. Просим Тебя через Христа, Господа нашего. Аминь.

— Аминь, — откликнулся нестройный хор слабо воодушевленных голосов. Рей переглянулась с Финном, который слегка закатил глаза, и потянулась за печеным бататом.

Спустя час друг унес со стола остатки индейки, чтобы водрузить туда тыквенный пирог. Дядюшка Платт откашлялся и серьезно посмотрел на тихо переговаривающуюся молодежь.

— Рей, детка, — начал он, привлекая внимание сидящих за столом и деловито промакивая рот салфеткой, — я бы хотел обсудить с тобой одну вещь.

Вместо ответа, она лишь вопросительно приподняла брови, отмечая, как резко занервничал Ункар.

— Может быть, не стоит сейчас? — неожиданно вставил Ральф, кивая в сторону кухни, где скрылся Финн. Рей удивленно переводила взгляд с одного заговорщика на другого. Что за чудеса?

— Мистер О’Нили достойный молодой человек, — со знанием дела важно проговорил Платт. — Даже если он что и услышит, ему можно доверять.

— Перестаньте говорить загадками, — всплеснула руками Рей, чувствуя, как тает терпение.

Дядюшка пожевал свои полные губы, тяжело вздохнул и заговорил. От услышанного перехватило дыхание.

— Видишь ли, детка, — начал Ункар, обращаясь к своей вилке, — к сожалению, мой век недолог. Я уже давно не молод и должен подумать о том, как обезопасить тебя и своё дело.

— Меня? — непонимающе переспросила она. — Своё дело?

— Да, — кажется, дядюшка смутился ещё больше. Бросив страдальческий взгляд на Ральфа, он мотнул головой и продолжил. — Рей, мой бизнес — довольно хлопотное занятие. Никогда не знаешь, кому взбредет в голову положить на него глаз. Тем более, времена сейчас жесткие, не то, что раньше. Эх, какое было время! Как-то всё проще, цивилизованнее — пара разборок, пара угроз и все расходились удовлетворенные собой и жизнью. А сейчас никто ничего не говорит напрямую, всё делают из-за угла и из-под полы. Словно мы воры какие-то! Продают друг другу базы поставщиков, договариваются окольными путями. Где честность? Где благородство? Мы, между прочим, не уличная шпана, а уважающие себя дельцы…

— Стоп! — Рей прервала эти внезапные излияния, повелительно вскинув руку. Чем дольше говорил Ункар, тем более серьезные подозрения закрадывались в её душу. — Уважающие себя дельцы? Что вы там делите? «Такодану»? О чем, черт тебя побери, вообще речь?

— Не ругайся! — попробовал было возмутиться благородный и честный человек, но быстро стушевался под сердитым взглядом своей воспитанницы и замолчал. Рей посмотрела на Ральфа, но тот лишь неопределенно махнул рукой, показывая, что не он должен объясняться.

— А теперь расскажи нормально и с самого начала, — она откинулась на спинку стула, нервно барабаня пальцами по скатерти.

Дядюшка тяжело вздохнул, потер лоб, на котором выступили бисеринки пота, и проговорил.

— Я не стану посвящать тебя в детали того, чем занимаюсь. Это касается только меня и Ральфа.

— Ты не завязал, — Рей не спрашивала. Накопившаяся усталость весом в половину Вселенной разом накатила на неё. Захотелось лечь, укрыться с головой одеялом и смиренно ждать второго пришествия то ли Иисуса Христа, то ли Стива Джобса.

— Нет.

— Но ты же обещал! — простонала Рей, и в её карих глазах плескалось всё разочарование мира. — Я рисковала собственной шкурой, чтобы вытащить тебя из-под подозрения. Взламывала эти гребаные базы! Ты пообещал мне тогда… Сказал, что больше никогда не станешь заниматься продажей оружия!

— Я и не занимаюсь продажей, как и говорил. Я перепродаю, — Платт насупил свои белесые брови и достал откуда-то четки. Рей захотелось вырвать из его рук чертовы бусины и как следует потоптаться на них. Нервно фыркнув, она попыталась выбраться с этой грани абсурда.

— А это не одно и то же?

— Нет, — действующий мафиози поморщился, пытаясь подобрать слова, но вместо него спокойно ответил Ральф.

— Мы не касаемся оружия напрямую. Наша задача — связать покупателя и продавца. Сделки проходят через нас, и мы гарант того, что покупатель получит товар, а продавец — деньги. Заодно обеспечиваем полную конфиденциальность.

— А ты, значит, налаживаешь международное общение, — ехидно протянула Рей, прикрывая глаза слегка дрожащей рукой. Как же она устала.

— Верно, — Ланге был непрошибаемо спокоен. — За каждый этап мы отвечаем своей репутацией…

— И головой, — она мрачно закончила за него.

— Да, — молодой человек согласно кивнул.

— А «Такодана»?

— Место встречи.

— Господи, за что мне это? — пробормотала Рей, страдальчески глядя в окно. Повисла пауза, и стало слышно, как на кухне смеется Финн, болтающий с кем-то по телефону. — И… как давно ты, дядюшка, этим занимаешься?

— Никогда не прекращал, если честно, — он сказал это так легко и непринужденно, что на какое-то время у неё пропал дар речи.

— Охренеть… — наконец выдохнула она, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Я хочу защитить тебя, детка, — наконец ласково произнёс Ункар, а Рей лишь горько рассмеялась. Да уж, когда ты названная дочь торговца оружием, осторожность наверняка не повредит. — Защитить тебя и передать дело в надежные руки. Ральф прекрасный молодой человек, он приглядит за тобой, пока будет вникать во все тонкости процесса.

О, а вот и наследничек подоспел. Значит, Ральфа отправили сюда не просто мир посмотреть да на американскую демократию полюбоваться. Рей протяжно вздохнула и покачала головой. И как она не заметила, что давно бродит по кроличьей норе?

— Но зачем за мной приглядывать? Я всё равно ничего не знаю о ваших… делишках, и не надо меня в них посвящать, — устало пробормотала она. И внезапно стало отчетливо ясно, что этот год её добьет. Совершенно точно и без сомнений она просто не переживет ещё какую-нибудь новость или, не приведи Господь, потрясение. Рей машинально потерла грудину в районе сердца. Строптивая мышца давно не ныла, но чувство дискомфорта с каждым днём нарастало всё больше. В жизни стало слишком много переживаний для одной не очень здоровой Рей.

— На всякий случай…

— На какой всякий случай?! — страдальчески вопросила она и опять покачала головой. — Дядя, если прошлая история повторится, я не смогу спасти тебя снова. Один трюк два раза не провернуть.

Как бы Рей ни любила Ункара, рисковать ради него больше не могла. Она никогда бы не призналась, но ей всё ещё становилось не по себе при мысли о том, что Рен в курсе подмены архива. Господи, а ведь она и его личное дело подтянула — хороша студентка. Образцовая. Знать, что её свобода и будущее висят у него на крючке, было до тошноты противно. Да что говорить, лишь благородство джентльмена, в которое очень хотелось верить, останавливает его от старого доброго шантажа. А ведь мог бы! У него есть цель, и совершенно неясно, будет ли он достигать её любой ценой. Рен уже добился многого — исчезло ощущение угрозы, появилась заинтересованность, откровенное притяжение, толкающее Рей на совершенно нехарактерные поступки. Что дальше? Будет пытаться купить её материальными вещами, пока она покорно не раздвинет перед ним ноги? Если так, то ещё полбеды. Подлое тело желало почувствовать на себе всю силу профессорского убеждения, и у неё хватало сил признать это. Да и кто бы на её месте не хотел? Но Рей умела держать в узде свои инстинкты, и оставалось надеяться, что так получится дотянуть до конца учебного года. А там она навсегда распрощается с Реном, уедет в Калифорнию и начнёт новую жизнь. Да, план был неплох. Просто отличный план, если бы не подозрительная зацикленность на профессоре. Навязчивое желание видеть его, говорить с ним, играть в проклятые игры сводило с ума. И как-то совсем незаметно жизнь стала протекать в ожидании новой встречи. Он был интересен как мужчина, как личность, как… Боже, да кого она обманывает? Рей Тидо безнадежно запала на очаровательного и гениального мудака. Оставалось только влюбиться, и её бездыханное тело можно смело относить на кладбище побед профессора Рена.

— Тебе и не придётся, я обещаю, — тем временем серьезно произнес пожилой немец, впервые глядя на неё настолько жестким взглядом. Рей моргнула, выныривая из своих не самых веселых размышлений и вспоминая, о чем шла речь. — Ральф позаботится обо всём.

— Надеюсь, он сможет сделать так, чтобы я не мерзла этой зимой, — без задней мысли нервно пошутила она.

— Рей, — тихо произнес Ланге, — ты можешь просить меня о чём угодно.

Она вскинула на него недоуменный взгляд и резко смутилась, поняв, как двусмысленно прозвучала фраза. Чертов Рен, скоро она совсем разучится нормально разговаривать с людьми.

— И как же вы думаете присматривать за мной? Он будет таскаться следом, точно привязанный? — склочный характер, почувствовав неловкость ситуации, поднял голову, заставляя огрызаться и ехидничать.

— Нет, Рей. Я просто буду рядом, — спокойно произнес Ланге, — когда бы тебе ни понадобилась помощь.

От такого прямого и честного ответа Рей окончательно растерялась. Вероятно, она бы сказала ещё парочку колкостей, но появление Финна с очередным его шедевром в руках прервало этот удивительный разговор. Так что ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как буркнуть на ухо Платту:

— Мы обсудим это позже.

Но, разумеется, её намерения так и остались пустым предупреждением. Названый дядюшка усиленно избегал оставаться с Рей наедине и, вопреки собственным словам, не желал поднимать эту тему при Финне. Ближе к пяти часам вечера они все вместе отправились в «Такодану», где хитрый Ункар немедленно улизнул по каким-то своим мутным делам. Рей проводила его сердитым взглядом, и вздрогнула, услышав за спиной голос Ральфа.

— Он переживает за тебя.

— Знаешь, за меня последнее время все переживают, — зло проговорила она. — Только ничем хорошим это не заканчивается.

— Рей, я знаю, что ты сердишься. Но тебе надо понять — из нашего дела просто так не уходят. Невозможно покинуть синдикат навсегда, ты всё равно будешь в этом. Мысленно или косвенно, но это на всю жизнь.

— Я будто в гребанного «Крестного отца» попала, — она потерла лоб ладонью.

— Есть такое, — Ральф улыбнулся кончиками пухлых губ.

— Зачем ты ввязался в это?

Рей вздохнула и скрестила руки на груди. Они стояли, прислонившись к одной из оббитых искусственным бархатом стен, и бездумно смотрели на веселящихся людей. Сегодня звучало диско восьмидесятых, по полу и потолку ползли радужные искры от зеркальных шаров, а в глазах рябило от неоновых подсветок и кислотной одежды веселящихся гостей. Рей передернуло от слащавых мотивчиков набившего оскомину Принса — её вкусы лежали на другом конце музыкального спектра этого времени.

— Не умею жить иначе, — молодой человек пожал плечами, словно ответ был очевиден. — Все мужчины нашей семьи в деле.

— Я не про это, — она поморщилась. — Зачем ты подписался присматривать за мной? Полагаю, тебе есть чем заняться, кроме как тратить свое время на какую-то девчонку.

— Потому что Ункар попросил. Ты — единственное, что у него есть. Названная дочь. А своих женщин мы бережем пока они часть нашей семьи.

Рей нервно рассмеялась.

— Это какой-то бред… Я знаю Ункара с рождения, он никогда не говорил ни о чем подобном.

— Не было причин, пока все ниточки были сосредоточены в руках Платта. Но теперь времена меняются, — сухо ответил Ральф. — Ункар хочет уйти на покой, и передает основные дела.

— Тебе, — она остро взглянула на него.

— Мне, — не стал отпираться Ланге. — Но не спрашивай, какие, я не смогу тебе ответить.

— Боже упаси, — сардонически каркнула Рей. Они замолчали на какое-то время, а потом она добавила с грустной усмешкой: — Боюсь, я буду ещё долго висеть на твоей шее. Так что в ваших же интересах побыстрее разрулить изменившиеся времена.

— Я останусь рядом столько, сколько будет необходимо.

— И всё равно, мне кажется настолько глупым…

— Рей, — он серьезно посмотрел на неё, — это моя работа, как будущего главы клана.

— От этого спектр твоих обязанностей не стал яснее, — резонно заметила она.

— Это не твоя забота… — начал было он, но Рей его перебила.

— Ральф, ты издеваешься? Посмотри на ситуацию с моей стороны. Что ещё я должна думать?

— Хорошо. Скажу прямо: если с Ункаром что-то случится, ты перейдешь под мою ответственность, пока не выйдешь замуж или не покинешь Бостон. И твоя безопасность — моя забота. Так понятно? Такой ответ тебя устроит? — резко ответил Ланге. Кажется, она всё же вывела его из себя. — Я знаю, что недавно ты нарвалась на «Сопротивление».

— Откуда? — процедила она, мысленно отсчитывая тридцать серебряников одному слишком болтливому гею.

— Финн рассказал, — подтвердил её мысли Ральф, и Рей почти наяву услышала звон монет. — А ещё мне известно про твой диагноз.

Она замерла, осознавая услышанное. Дерьмо!

— Я совершеннолетняя девочка и способна выжить сама, — сухо произнесла Рей. — Как?

— Случайность. У вас в Америке получить доступ к медицинской карте сложнее, чем украсть Большую Печать.

— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать мне?

— Ты очень проницательна. Ункар не знает, если тебя это беспокоит. Почему не сделала операцию?

— Какую? Заменить клапан или сразу лечь на пластику желудочка? Ральф, у меня нет и пары сотен тысяч баксов, а второй вариант просто запредельный по стоимости. Слишком огромная сумма даже для кредита. Но если и найду деньги на операцию, то как быть потом? На восстановление уйдет год… Кто меня будет содержать? Да и с институтом не так просто.

— Они лишат тебя стипендии, — понимающе согласился Ральф.

— Верно. Придется оплачивать учебу, если не найду себе богатого папочку. Прости, но такой вариант не для меня.

— Наша семья могла бы помочь…

— Ограбить чужих людей на полмиллиона? Нет, я не готова. Это твоя семья, не моя. Прости, но Ункар и так много сделал для маленькой приблуды, и я просто не могу требовать от него большего. Выйдет слишком накладно для него.

— Я понимаю. Но теперь у меня лишний повод присмотреть за тобой, — хитро улыбнулся он.

— Как-то справлялась без вас, справлюсь и сейчас, — неожиданно даже для самой себя взбеленилась Рей. Её так раздражала эта пустая забота! Но Ланге тут же оборвал любые возражения следующей фразой.

— Рей, так принято. Таковы правила. Ты можешь принимать их или нет, но изменить порядок вещей не в твоих силах.

— Это какой-то кошмар и страдающее средневековье.

— Это наша жизнь. Если тебе что-то понадобится — я всегда к твоим услугам.

— С тобой просто невозможно спорить! — она всплеснула руками, сдаваясь. У неё не было сил, чтобы и дальше пытаться отделаться от внезапного внимания. Пусть чертовы заговорщики делают, что хотят, лишь бы не мешались. Рей не верила в эфемерные опасности и чувствовала, что попала в какую-то криминальную комедию вроде «Девяти ярдов». Возможно, она просто не осознала до конца все свалившиеся на неё новости. Сумасшедший год… а ведь даже Рождество ещё не наступило.

После покера этим вечером они с Финном ехали домой на такси, потому что Арнольд гостил у своих родителей. Ральф, которого она представила своим друзьям, довольно быстро ретировался в сторону кабинета Ункара и заслужил в спину ревнивый взгляд Хакса. Слава Богу, в этот вечер обошлось без Рена. Рей даже приблизительно не хотела знать, какие там дела ждали Ланге. Ею овладело равнодушие, словно где-то в голове сгорели последние предохранители и вышибло пробки эмоций. Не шокировало, что где-то под боком происходят незаконные сделки с оружием, что все это время она рисковала своей репутацией и свободой почем зря. Даже внезапная связь с главой американской ветви преступного клана, вызвала лишь равнодушное пожатие плеч. Последнее время в её жизни и без того происходит тысяча невероятных вещей. Одной больше, одной меньше… Какая разница?

— У меня есть новость, которую я хочу с тобой обсудить, — осторожно заметил Финн, стягивая куртку в коридоре.

— Последнее время мне очень не нравится эта фраза, — пробормотала она, в свою очередь, скидывая тяжелые осенние ботинки. Пару шагов и она рухнула в любимое кресло, с шипением открывая черную баночку колы.

— Как ты пьешь это дерьмо? — её друг покосился на напиток, заявлявший, что в нём ноль калорий.

— У меня тяжелый период в жизни и тянет на сладкое. Пытаюсь обмануть организм.

— Это не работает, — Финн презрительно скривился.

— Я бы поспорила. Так что за новости?

Парень по привычке уселся прямо на пол рядом с ней, опираясь спиной на стену.

— Арнольд рассказал своим родителям о нас. И, в общем, они зовут меня встретить с ними Рождество.

Рей ошарашенно уставилась на своего друга детства. Тот казался сейчас удивленным и трогательно-растерянным.

— Ух ты, — только и смогла выговорить она, аккуратно ставя полную банку на пол. — Ух ты. Это же… круто!

— Ага.

— Финн, — она резко повернулась к нему, съезжая с кресла и становясь перед ним на колени. Взяв его руки в свои, как когда-то давным-давно в детстве, Рей посмотрела в глаза лучшего друга. Единственного настоящего друга. — Это просто потрясающе! Я безумно… Нет! Бесконечно рада за тебя и Арнольда! Это такой важный шаг!

— Но ты останешься одна в свой день рождения и на все рождественские праздники, — неуверенно проговорил он.

— Плевать! Будет повод наведаться в Джакку, — воскликнула она. — Святая корова, Финн! Я так счастлива за тебя! За тебя и Арнольда!

— Спасибо.

Рей не выдержала и стиснула парня в объятиях. Сейчас для неё не было никого важнее друга, который, похоже, сам не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. И было отчего. Черный парень нетрадиционной ориентации из религиозной семьи — вечная «белая ворона» в любом из двух миров даже в прогрессивный век. Ему несказанно повезло, что родители со смирением приняли новости о сыне, поддерживали и принимали любым. А теперь для Финна настали поистине счастливые времена.

— Не благодари, глупый ты чудак! — она попыталась растрепать жесткие волосы на его голове, но потерпела полное поражение. — Давай праздновать! У нас где-то было пиво!

Финн счастливо рассмеялся, притягивая её к груди.

— Завтра пойдет дождь из конфетти — Рей пьет!

— Повод обязывает, — она серьезно кивнула куда-то в район его плеча. Неожиданно он стиснул её сильнее, взволнованно прошептав:

— Ты же понимаешь, что значит приглашение на Рождество? Наши отношения признали и приняли…

— Прекрасно понимаю, — рассмеялась Рей, пытаясь отлепиться от него. Наконец ей это удалось. Достав из холодильника стратегическую заначку алкоголя, она уселась обратно, протягивая Финну его Coors. — Ну, за твою синеокую звезду подмостков!

С тихим бульком алюминиевые банки соприкоснулись, и друзья совершенно по-идиотски захихикали, когда пальцы залила холодная шипящая жидкость. Сегодня всё было хорошо. Они болтали о всякой ерунде. Обсуждали, что стоит подарить матери Арнольда, а что — младшей сестре. И будет ли прилично привезти собственноручно испеченное коричное печенье.

— Ты счастлив, — авторитетно произнесла Рей, которой даже легкое пиво с непривычки дало в голову. Одним глотком, она прикончила банку.

Неожиданно, Финн рассмеялся и пропел:

— _I believe in love, it's all we got!_

— О, нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Только не Элтон Джон, — застонала Рей, но парень уже не слушал. Вызвав голосового помощника, он запустил, наверное, самую слащавую песню неувядающего британца. Ничего не оставалось, как мужественно перетерпеть пять минут хита всех без исключений гей-клубов мира. Рей вздохнула и бросила быстрый взгляд на друга, который вдохновенно подпевал и успевал жевать найденные в бесконечной заначке орешки. Полюбовавшись какое-то время другом, она улыбнулась и потянулась за ноутбуком. Элтон Джон — это надолго.

Темно-серый экран программы мягко подсвечивал строчки кода, пока Рей скользила по ним взглядом в поисках зацепки к решению. И чем дальше она продвигалась, тем больше досады появлялось в душе. Её настолько поглотили попытки разобраться с неожиданной подставой, что она не обратила внимание, как песня пошла на второй круг, потом третий и четвертый. Финн грыз орешки, пел и что-то усиленно строчил Арнольду. Рей запустила в волосы руку, дергая за пряди и пытаясь сосредоточиться. Черт побери, кто-то существенно видоизменил всю логику шифрования, и оставалось только нервно кусать губы. По самым осторожным прикидкам, если на неё не снизойдет озарение свыше, то на разбор мудреных скриптов уйдет не меньше пары недель. Конечно, связь Бена Соло и Кайло Рена интересовала сильно, но не настолько, чтобы бросить всё к чертовой матери и спустить жизнь на поиски подсказок. Впрочем, она вполне могла поискать что-то на хакерских форумах. Точно! Рей потянулась. От долгого сидения ноги затекли, и их мгновенно закололо, стоило ей сменить позу. Она поищет, но позже… всё позже, а сейчас пора спать.

— Помоги нам, Оби-Ван Кеноби, — с кривой ухмылкой прошептала она, — ты — наша последняя надежда.

— Ты что-то сказала? — спросил Финн, стараясь перекричать особо патетичное фортепианное соло.

— Выключи уже сладкоголосого, а то соседи придут, — откликнулась Рей, поднимаясь на ноги и чувствуя, как её слегка повело. Вот, почему она никогда не пьет. Отвратительное состояние.

В пятницу Рей настигло известие, когтистой кошкой скребнувшее по сердцу. И в тот момент она даже близко не могла представить, чем в итоге для неё обернется новость. Профессор Рен, не сказав своим студентам ни слова, до конца семестра укатил в теплый и солнечный Лос-Анджелес. Отведя в четверг занятие, он бодро и весело отправился читать цикл рождественских лекций в Калтех*, ни словом не намекнув о своих планах. Увидев другого преподавателя, аудитория удивленно выдохнула, а Рей почувствовала совершенно детскую обиду. Естественно, было глупо ожидать, что Рен её предупредит или как-нибудь туманно пошутит. Их ровным счетом ничего не связывало. Но раскатанная губа совершенно не желала возвращаться на место, а огорчение воевало со здравыми доводами разума.

— Можете вздохнуть с облегчением, — за пару недель до конца семестра заметила профессор Эми Чан. Она с переменным успехом заменяла их преподавателя, была умна, читала отлично, но… но Рей была слишком предвзята, чтобы так легко переключиться на новый ритм занятий. Ей постоянно казалось, что Чан слишком разжевывает простейшие алгоритмы. Не хватало напора, вызова, который постоянно бросал им профессор. Для нового преподавателя они — всего лишь очередной курс, который надо оттарабанить по утвержденной программе. А Кайло Рен жил своим предметом. И Рей чувствовала, как её мозги медленно закисают. Было скучно. Тем временем, Чан продолжала, сладко улыбнувшись: — Экзамен у вас так же буду принимать я, если профессор Рен не соизволит немного отвлечься от созерцания пальм и девушек в бикини. Хотя, как вы сами понимаете, ваши работы заведомо проиграли в этом противостоянии.

Послышались смешки. Репутация кобеля явно не мешала их преподавателю быть любимчиком всех женщин без исключения. А Рей сильнее стиснула зубы. Ей совершенно не понравилось, как при этих словах внутри поселилось склизкое отвратительное чувство, названия которому пока не находилось. Мозг с готовностью подкинул картинку, как три смазливые девицы с намасленными телами отирались вокруг её профессора. Её? Рей с силой сжала ручку. Пора завязывать, у неё не было никаких прав на Рена и в помине, а собственные фантазии она может засунуть кому-нибудь в зад. В самом деле, уж не рассчитывала ли она, что Кайло Рен пренебрежет своими собственными потребностями, сосредоточившись на соблазнении одной строптивой девицы? Почему-то эта мысль не приходила в голову раньше, и Рей поняла, что злится. На него и на себя.

Спустя еще полторы недели нервозность достигла очередного максимума, пробив и без того высокий потолок. Декабрьским днем они всем своим небольшим курсом собрались в пиццерии, обсуждая грядущую вечеринку по поводу окончания очередного семестра. Рей почти не прислушивалась к тому, сколько пива и марихуаны планировалось принести. Она сидела, задумчиво вертя в руках телефон. Последние два дня все силы уходили на борьбу с навязчивым желанием написать профессору Рену, но она не находила ни одной достойной на это причины. В голове крутились мысли, пока она каждую свободную минуту взглядом гипнотизировала смартфон. И непонятно чего хотелось больше: найти предлог поговорить или чтобы он написал сам. Несколько раз Рей открывала их чат, занося руку над клавиатурой, но сразу закрывала, понимая, что смелости быть первой катастрофически не хватает. Боясь признаться самой себе, она мечтала, чтобы со свойственной ему наглостью и беспринципностью Рен снова ворвался в её скучный мирок. Вынудил очнуться от анабиоза и заставил действовать на грани полунамеков. Однако профессор соблюдал режим радиомолчания, наверняка слишком занятый другими, и ей оставалось лишь скрипеть зубами. О, то-то бы он позлорадствовал, узнав, как мисс Тидо жаждет услышать его голос или прочитать очередную двусмысленную фразочку. Да к черту, хотя бы просто увидеть на минутку.

Своими переживаниями Рей так умудрилась себя накрутить, что огрызалась практически на всех. Она вздрагивала от любого звонка или вибрации телефона, резко оборачивалась, когда слышала в толпе чей-то низкий голос. Смешно сказать, но и в темноте «Такоданы» постоянно мерещилась высокая фигура Рена, который любимым жестом небрежно откидывал с лица волосы. Но стоило моргнуть, и наваждение развеивалось, оставляя её с бешено колотящимся сердцем и острым разочарованием. Рей начинало казаться, что она медленно сходит с ума, проваливаясь в своих фантазиях сразу на второй круг** ада. Фазма, разумеется, подметила взвинченное состояние подруги и припёрла к стенке при последнем в этом году визите к Хаксу. Они сидели в кабинете профессора, пока тот вел практикум у третьекурсников.

— Ты мне не нравишься, — сварливо сообщила Тарт, наблюдая, как она молча собирает вещи в лаборатории. С Хаксом они почти не общались, хотя Рей видела все эти полные щенячьей грусти взгляды, осторожные намеки на разговор, попытки снова стать всепонимающим и чутким. Но откровенно плевала на выдуманные проблемы. Что-то грызло и душило её изнутри, не давая сосредоточиться, отметая всё второстепенное как ненужное. Перегоревшие ещё осенью предохранители никто и не думал менять, и к концу декабря несчастный мозг выкручивался, как мог.

— Общение со мной — твой личный выбор, — буркнула Рей, запихивая в сумку ноутбук.

С той самой пятницы прошло почти четыре недели, и, похоже, началась адская ломка. Лежа вечерами в кровати и пытаясь уснуть, она четко понимала, что ей срочно нужна доза профессора Рена. Катастрофически, словно не хватало воздуха, и она задыхалась. Ещё несколько месяцев назад было так тяжело из-за его настойчивого, подавляющего присутствия, хотелось вернуть спокойную реальность. И вот, пожалуйста — двадцать пять дней без чертова засранца, и ей непередаваемо плохо. Все слишком пресно, одинаково и скучно. Впервые хотелось кричать, чтобы всколыхнуть статичный мир вокруг. И если раньше Рей не понимала, сколько места Кайло Рен стал занимать в её мыслях и днях, то теперь до дрожи хотелось вернуть его обратно.

— Ого, — Фазма скрестила на груди руки, и её лицо приняло довольное выражение. — Я чувствую тень Кайло над твоими словами. Как там Чан?

Рей вздохнула.

— Профессора Рена сложно превзойти, но она старается.

— Увы, но наш дорогой гений сейчас развлекает других.

И снова где-то в районе груди резануло непонятное чувство. На протяжении недель Рей перемалывала эти ощущения в себе, стараясь уничтожить противно сосущее под ложечкой нечто. Она хотела бы списать всё на расшалившееся сердце, но не удержалась и зло выплюнула:

— Себя он развлекает, ведь Калифорния гораздо интереснее Бостона. Здесь, наверное, уже почти не осталось неоттраханных, — слова вырвались прежде, чем Рей успела их обдумать или прикусить себе язык. Что на неё нашло?

— Вот это да, — тихо протянула Фазма. Кажется, подруга тоже не ожидала подобного. — Да ты, никак, ревнуешь.

Рей словно парализовало. На спине выступил холодный пот, а сердце отчаянно заколотилось. Нет! Ну нет же! Ложь! Это не правда! Но слово прозвучало и стало больнее и легче одновременно.

— Калифорнию к Рену? — попыталась нервно отшутиться Рей, губы не слушались. — Думаю, на парней он не позарится. И к тому моменту моего приезда они останутся нетронутыми.

— Всё шуточки шутишь, — Фаз прищурилась, задумчиво наблюдая за подругой. — А знаешь, Рей, ты бы определилась. Или дай ему то, что он хочет, или отпусти. Невозможно так долго сидеть на двух стульях.

— Я его не держу, — она старательно не смотрела в пронзительные синие глаза и надеялась, что не покраснела. В голове медленно растекалась паника. Это действительно ревность?

— Держишь, ещё как. Продолжаешь с ним общаться и заигрывать, подспудно давая понять, что согласна на его правила. Но мне ты говорила обратное. Если он тебе не нужен — прекрати подначивания, закончи игру первая.

Повисло молчание. Рей наклонила голову, судорожно сжимая манжету своей безразмерной кофты и пряча лицо за завесой густых волос. Что она могла сказать? Фазма права в каждом слове. Грубо вытащенная правда оказалась оглушающе жестокой.

— Я не могу, — прошептала она наконец. — Пыталась, хотела… о, я очень хотела закончить. Но не выдержала и дня. Меня тянет к нему как наркомана к кокаину! Каждая встреча, разговор — очередная доза. Тем больнее осознавать, что я будто и не жила до встречи с ним. Понимаешь? Я жду его, ищу его. Черт! Фаз, он мне мерещится! Я двинулась рассудком, мой серый мир стал внезапно цветным, но искаженным, как в калейдоскопе. Словно я — гребаная Спящая Красавица и проснулась не от поцелуя прекрасного принца, а от скабрезных шуточек дракона. Мне страшно за саму себя. Ведь год закончится, и придётся научиться существовать без него. Я очень хочу обойтись малой кровью.

— Что между вами двумя творится? — тихо и удивленно спросила Фазма. Рей грустно усмехнулась.

— Ничего, кроме общения. Совершенно ничего.

Тишина снова повисла между ними, обнажая недосказанность. Подруга тактично не требовала деталей. Рей была благодарна, прекрасно понимая, что та или осведомлена, или догадывалась — всё не так просто и однозначно.

— Скучаешь? — неожиданно спросила Фазма, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— По чему? — она сделала вид, что не поняла вопроса.

— По нему, — подруга проигнорировала глупые попытки избежать ответа. Рей поджала губы и задумалась на минуту.

— Да. Я слишком привыкла, что он где-то рядом, постоянно на границе ощущений.

— Дай ему шанс…

— Шанс на что? — Рей вскинула взгляд, в котором плескалось чуть ли не отчаяние.

— Ты не просто очередное увлечение для него. Уже нет. Я вижу — всё зашло куда-то не туда для вас обоих. Вы запутались.

— У тебя открылся дар предсказателя? — холодно откликнулась Рей, собирая тяжелые волосы в пучок. Что угодно, лишь бы занять задрожавшие от слов подруги руки. — Ты придумываешь лишнее. Рен ясно дал понять, кем меня считает.

— Тот разговор был при Армитаже, вполне может быть…

— Не может. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать: это назло Хаксу, чтобы позлить, — она скривилась, вспоминая свою точку невозврата. День, который изменил всё. — Возможно. Но слова Хакса не перестали быть правдой. Я — никто. Очередное имя в списке. И, честно говоря, мне очень интересно, как я вообще туда попала.

— В смысле? — Фазма недоуменно посмотрела на неё.

— Не ты ли мне говорила, что я совершенно не в его вкусе? — Рей зло ухмыльнулась. — Значит, нет никаких запутанных чувств и чего-то большего. Должна быть очень веская причина, по которой ему нужно меня заполучить. Я её узнаю и тогда решу, что делать.

— Ты слишком серьезно подходишь к ничего не значащим отнош… — блондинка резко прервала себя, хитро взглянув на подругу. — Уж не влюбилась ли ты часом?

— Я похожа на идиотку? — Рей скептически подняла бровь, а сама ощутила, как внутри всё похолодело.

— Ты врешь сама себе, Рей. Я чувствую это.

— А я чувствую лишь надоедливую особу, которая лезет не в свое дело, — наконец не выдержала она. Внезапно стало очень страшно и одиноко. — Вынырни из бредовых фантазий и послушай меня. Даже если я что-то и испытываю к нему, то лишь потому, что у меня давно не было нормального секса и хороших отношений. Появится кто-то достойный, и мое внимание переключится на него.

— А Рен недостойный? — иронично заметила Фаз.

— Перестань…

— Нет, серьезно. Ты можешь сколько угодно заниматься сублимацией, твое дело, но я продолжу настаивать на своём. Он интересуется тобой больше, чем любой из своих прошлых пассий. Поверь мне, я за два года насмотрелась на них изрядно, и скажу…

— Хватит! — Рей даже топнула ногой, не желая слушать. Было ли это ревностью? Кажется, да. О, Боги!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — блондинка подняла руки, сдаваясь. Она какое-то время молчала, наблюдая, как подруга собирает забытые в пылу разговора бумаги. Вздохнув, Фазма решила сменить тему. — Злюка-бука Рей, я принесла подарки для твоих детишек.

— О! — она скованно улыбнулась, поворачиваясь к Тарт и замечая небольшую коробку. — Ты — чудо!

— А только что была «надоедливой особой». Зря вы с Финном продали твою машину, подарки вышли увесистые. Как потащишь?

— У нас не было выхода. Больницы, счета… Ты и сама знаешь, — Рей равнодушно пожала плечами. — Я закажу такси. Какие планы на Рождество?

Обе понимали, что прошлая тема закрыта лишь на время. Когда-нибудь они к ней вернутся, но сейчас подруги старательно поддерживали нейтральный разговор.

— Поеду к родителям. Хотя бы раз в пять лет надо посетить семейное гнездо. А у тебя?

— Да никаких, — Рей постаралась, чтобы голос звучал максимально ровно. — Финн едет к Арнольду, так что закажу себе пиццы, врублю «Один дома» и буду бездельничать.

— Звучит немного тоскливо.

— Я слишком устала за этот семестр. Думаю, одиночество мне не повредит.

— Заодно разберешься в себе.

— А надо ли?.. — Рей пожала плечами и процитировала: — «Предал я сердце мое тому, чтобы познать мудрость, познать безумие и глупость. Узнал, что и это — томление духа; потому что во многой мудрости много печали; и кто умножает познания, умножает скорбь…***»

Экзаменационная неделя вытянула все силы, и контрольные тесты стали лишь малой тому причиной. О покере пришлось забыть, но Рей не расстроилась, находясь в своем вакууме. Она уже не понимала, к какому предмету готовится и на какие вопросы отвечает. В голове обратным отсчетом тикали часы до конца семестра. И каждую ночь она с открытыми глазами лежала в темноте комнаты, пытаясь найти тот самый ответ и чего-то ждала. Рей так погрузилась в самокопание, что заработала бессонницу и привлекла внимание Ральфа, который вполглаза следил за ней все эти недели. Наконец он не выдержал, поймав её в «Такодане». Она заскочила забрать коробки с подарками от Ункара и Роуз, когда Ланге крепко схватил её за локоть, вынуждая остановиться и посмотреть на него.

— Рей, с тобой всё хорошо? — подозрительно спросил он. — Ты последние дни сама не своя.

— Экзамены, — она попыталась непринужденно улыбнуться. — Сплю мало, нервничаю много.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

Рей посмотрела в полные искренней заботы глаза, и неожиданно спросила:

— Пойдешь со мной на вечеринку по случаю окончания семестра? Завтра.

— Что? — кажется, молодой человек растерялся.

— Будет общеуниверситетский праздник. Ты же знаешь: ужасная музыка, потные танцы, выпивка рекой, глупые конкурсы. Развлечение так себе, но проветрить мозги — самое то.

— И ты зовешь меня?..

— Мне нужен хоть один нормальный человек рядом, чтобы не убить кого-нибудь в приступе ненависти к миру. Плюс бесплатное пиво, — Рей многозначительно поиграла бровями. Её тошнило от самой себя. Но, Господи! Она готова нести любую чушь, лишь бы не остаться в одиночестве накануне Сочельника… и дня рождения. Шанс почувствовать рядом чье-то тепло казался подарком с небес. Просить напрямую было невероятно стыдно, а намеками и полуправдами выходило легче. Кажется, её заждался восьмой круг****. — Ну, так что?

— Даже не знаю, что подкупило меня больше — возможность напиться за чужой счет или шанс поиграть в супергероя, спасая от тебя мир, — Ральф весело подмигнул, а Рей почувствовала себя редкостной сволочью.

— Это значит «да»?

— Да, — новая широкая улыбка.

— Какие планы на Рождество? — невинно спросила она, подхватывая коробку, которую Ральф тут же у неё забрал.

— После твоей вечеринки днем улетаю в Гамбург, к своим. Встречу Сочельник дома.

— Ясно.

Басы гремели так, что у Рей возникли серьезные опасения в устойчивости бетонных конструкций к уровню вибраций. Разноцветные всполохи метались по стенам, полу и потолку, теряясь в танцующей толпе и отдавая болезненной рябью в глазах. С трудом пробираясь между пока вертикальных тел, она кляла себя за выпитое, и, святой Боже, выкуренное. Рей понятия не имела, кто принес на вечеринку траву, но Мел предложила косяк, и она не стала отказываться. Что угодно, лишь бы забыться и отключить больную голову. Часть однокурсников уже тащились как змеи по асфальту, и все шло так неплохо! Ровно до тех пор, когда пятая бутылка пива окончательно не сорвала крышу. У неё не было других объяснений своим навязчивым галлюцинациям, потому что профессор Рен уж точно не мог следить за ней сразу из трех разных мест в зале. Он вообще находился почти за три тысячи миль отсюда. Но именно его образ мерещился Рей, пока её слезящиеся от дыма глаза вглядывались в мерцающий полумрак. Закусив губу, она помотала головой и тут же пожалела, стало дурно. Куда бы Рей ни посмотрела, яркие вспышки прожекторов на одну секунду освещали знакомое лицо и кривую усмешку. Но мгновение проходило, и следующий световой залп доказывал, что всё это привиделось.

Ральф куда-то запропастился, и она стояла в одиночестве, бездумно разглядывая веселящихся студентов. Перед глазами периодически все плыло и принимало странные формы, от чего её то и дело разбирало на глупое хихиканье. Рей прислонилась к стене, чувствуя, что собственные ноги больше не держат. От попыток всмотреться в бликующую даль к горлу подступила тошнота, хотя дело могло быть и в траве. Она удивленно цокнула языком, когда глюки не просто никуда не исчезли, а выдали новый виток безумия. Вау! Склонив голову набок, Рей с каким-то нездоровым любопытством наблюдала, как к ней приближаются до боли знакомые губы. И когда они подобрались слишком близко, закрыла глаза, борясь с накатившей тоской.

— Какая любопытная картина, мисс Тидо, — прошептал ей в ухо эфемерный голос. — Кажется, сегодня кто-то перебрал.

Послышался тихий смешок. Глюк определенно был выстрадан измученным мозгом.

— Иногда нужно отдыхать от дел праведных, — пробормотала она, чувствуя, как собственный язык её не слушается. Настырный мираж дури снова тихо рассмеялся.

— И как? Получается?

Теперь ей мерещилось теплое дыхание, ласкавшее нежную кожу шеи, и мягкие прикосновения, словно кто-то прокладывал невесомую дорожку из поцелуев там, где тревожно бился пульс.

— Не очень, — выдохнула она, не открывая глаз. — Скорее, даже наоборот. Если в предыдущие недели ваша галлюцинация, профессор, хотя бы молчала, то теперь я побила собственный рекорд сумасшествия. Ещё чуть-чуть и придется сесть на антидепрессанты.

Призрачные пальцы легко скользили по талии, спине, пока не зарылись в распущенные волосы, нежно играясь с тяжелыми прядями. Сегодня Рей нравились её фантазии. Затуманенный алкалоидами и каннабиноидами мозг удовлетворенно взбрыкнул, выделив убийственные дозы дофамина и окситоцина. Она расслабленно вздохнула, наслаждаясь несуществующими прикосновениями.

— Вот как, — тем временем нашептывал голос. — И с чего же у вас такая специфическая игра воображения?

— Мне надо меньше пить и курить травку, будь она неладна. А вообще, вы — мое оформленное бессознательное, профессор, и сами должны ответить на свой вопрос.

Рей хихикнула, чувствуя, как теплые губы перебрались на открытое широким воротом футболки плечо и коснулись родинки под левой ключицей.

— А если я реален? — неожиданно спросил голос, и она напряглась. Но, спустя мгновение, улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Без вариантов, — призрачные руки замерли и перестали играть с волосами, от чего Рей чуть было не открыла глаза, но в последний момент передумала. Нафига? — Запах.

— Запах? — удивленно переспросило подсознание. Поглаживающие движения вернулись, и она снова расслабилась.

— Да, настоящий профессор пахнет просто фантастически. Не удивлюсь, если в его парфюме содержатся какие-нибудь запрещенные вещества, и именно они причина моего сумасшествия. А ты же, моя милая галлюцинация, совершенно безлика.

Послышалось хмыкание, и несуществующий поцелуй накрыл её лоб.

— Рей? — крик раздался будто издалека.

— О, ну вот зачем? — пробормотала она. — Мне в кои-то веки так хорошо…

Ещё один смешок, и губ что-то легко коснулось.

— До скорой встречи, мисс Тидо.

Рей вздохнула и открыла глаза, пытаясь проморгаться в густом тумане танцпола. Рядом никого не было, зато к ней навстречу пробирался Ральф. Он сердито хмурился.

— Мне показалось или рядом с тобой кто-то стоял? — спросил он, внимательно оглядывая свою горе-подопечную.

— Что? — Рей удивленно уставилась на парня, чувствуя, как реальность съезжает куда-то влево. — Конечно, не показалось, это же танцпол! Здесь постоянно кто-то ходит. Тем более, смотри, сколько дыму напустили.

— Да, наверное, обман света, — Ральф всё ещё хмурился, а потом неожиданно повернул её лицо в сторону бьющего белым пламенем прожектора. — Ты что, курила что-то?

— Ага, — легкомысленно откликнулась она, начиная пританцовывавать в такт какому-то идиотскому биту.

— Господи, Рей, — Ланге был явно сердит. — Так, всё. На сегодня вечеринка закончена.

— Ра-а-альф, я только что словила такой охренительный глюк, — мечтательно пропела она. — Пошли отрываться!

— Ну уж нет, — пробормотал он, поднимая взвизгнувшую от неожиданности девушку и перекидывая через плечо. — Мы идём домой. Тебе уже хватит впечатлений.

— Зануда, — сердито просопела Рей, которая пыталась брыкаться. Живот больно упирался в костлявое плечо, её тошнило, но конечности не слушались, напоминая вялые колыхания паруса в штиль.

* * *

* Калтех — Калифорнийский технологический. Второй по значимости после МТИ университет.

** Круг похоти, если верить Данте.

*** Рей цитирует книгу Экклезиаста

**** И снова мы о «Комедии»


	17. Chapter 17

Тик-так-тик-так-тик-так…

Отвратительный скрежет секундной стрелки бил прямо по мозгам. Сухими раскатами выстрела он прошивал тишину дома, вдалбливаясь в уши с безжалостностью оружейной дроби. Тик. И голову в очередной раз взорвало острой болью. Так. А перед глазами заплясали разноцветные круги. Тик. Хотелось просто умереть, или, на худой конец, оглохнуть. Так. Сознание то уплывало за горизонт, то взрывалось тысячами сигналов от органов чувств. А затем снова и снова по бесконечному кругу. Тик-так-тик-так.

Рей собрала в кулак оставшуюся волю и открыла глаза, которые немедленно резануло неярким утренним светом. Утро Сочельника выдалось сумрачным и снежным. Превозмогая слабость из-за раскалывающейся головы, она сползла с кровати, по стеночке пробираясь в ванную комнату.

О, свидание с белоснежным фаянсовым другом Рей надолго запомнит. Кажется, организм избавлялся не только от вчерашних возлияний и воскурений, но и решил вытошнить часть кишечника или вообще весь желудок. Что, черт побери, вчера было, что сегодня так плохо? Она старалась вспомнить какие-нибудь детали, но от попыток сосредоточиться мутило ещё больше. Когда сухие спазмы перестали сотрясать тощее тело, она смогла перевести дух. Рей попыталась встать, дурнота мгновенно подкатила к горлу, но неимоверным усилием её удалось сдержать. Дрожащими руками Рей умыла лицо, почистила зубы, избавляясь от горького привкуса желчи, а потом, наплевав на всё, жадно напилась прямо из-под крана. И только затем рискнула взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Увиденное там оптимизма не внушало — бледное до синевы лицо, взлохмаченные в орлиное гнездо волосы, воспаленные красные глаза. Круги под глазами приобрели ровный цвет зрелой сливы. Красота — страшная сила. Рей криво усмехнулась своему отражению, то ответило вымученным оскалом. Спасибо, хотя бы больше не тошнило. Выйдя из ванной, она поразилась царящему в квартире безмолвию. Даже с улицы не доносилось ни единого звука, словно все вымерли.

Обратный путь до кровати занял в два раза меньше времени. Удовлетворивший примитивные потребности организм наконец-то стал способен к более высокофункциональной деятельности. Например, включил мозг, и воспоминания начали потихоньку возвращаться. Конечно, Финн был если еще не у родителей Арнольда, то точно на полпути. Отсюда и тишина, даже неугомонные соседи снизу притихли и не подавали признаков жизни. Упав на кровать, Рей подтянула колени к груди, пытаясь справиться с острым чувством одиночества.

Тик-так. Часы снова сделали попытку впиться в мозг, но были безжалостно засунуты под плюшевый зад огромного медведя. Зад справился со своей задачей прекрасно — противный скрежет перестал терзать измученную голову. Стоило Рей растянуться на скомканном одеяле, как послышалась отвратительная вибрация. В груди мелькнула надежда, что Финн решил её потревожить в такой… быстрый взгляд на стену, где виднелся невыгоревший круг на обоях… час. А который уже, собственно?

— Да? — она даже не потрудилась взглянуть на экран, принимая вызов.

— Мисс Тидо, добрый день, — послышался жизнерадостный голос, а Рей сделала два важных вывода: уже день, и ей звонит По Дэмерон. — Надеюсь, я не сильно отвлекаю вас от праздничных хлопот.

— Добрый день, мистер Дэмерон, — радостных хлопот? Ну, да… — Нет, всё в порядке.

— Я бы не побеспокоил вас в праздник, но тут дело такое… — собеседник на том конце явно замялся, подбирая слова. Рей невольно напряглась. Голова болела, а высокие частоты, доносившиеся из динамика, резали без ножа. И приходилось делать титанические усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на разговоре. — Мы с Хильдой тут подумали, было бы неплохо позвать вас на пару недель к нам в центр. Оформим заранее бумаги, познакомим со всеми, покажем, что и как. В общем, небольшая экскурсия с пользой для дела. Что скажете?

— Ох, это было бы замечательно, но когда… — Рей даже забыла про свой отходящий от делирия мозг и села на кровати. Вау! Вау-вау! Как неожиданно!

— Если память мне не изменяет, — перебил Дэмерон, — у МТИ в январе должен быть отдельный семестр для стажировок*. Верно?

— Да, всё правильно.

— Ну вот, во время него и приезжайте! Бумаги мы отправим в университет сегодня, разберут их, правда, не раньше третьего января, но делу это не помешает. Вам останется подписать форму у профессора Хакса, а билет мы пришлем ближе к делу, когда придет официальный ответ. Так что, не забудьте зонтик и резиновые сапоги, мисс Тидо. У нас тут пора циклонов, зато хоть снега нет!

Мужчина фыркнул, вынуждая Рей улыбнуться.

— Спасибо большое за приглашение! Я даже не знаю, как выразить свой восторг.

— Да пустое. На самом деле, Хильда хочет нагрузить вас новым проектом, мисс Тидо, — игриво откликнулся Дэмерон. — Так что подумайте хорошенько, возможно, вы нас пошлёте ко всем чертям.

Она рассмеялась очевидной шутке — послать к чертям NASA? Только если ей предложат пост Президента Америки, и то не факт! Дэмерон ещё немного пообсуждал грядущий визит в Маунтин Вью, после чего попрощался. Рей сидела и глупо улыбалась, глядя на потухший экран смартфона. Всё складывалось просто невероятно. Стажировка в центре Эймса! И пригласили мисс Тидо не просто так, а подписывать контракт. Ох! О-о-ох!

Положив телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, она впервые этим утром заметила там записку и удивленно покачала головой. Послание представляло собой сложенный пополам листок, сиротливо стоящий домиком отдельно от обычного хлама. В этот раз широкая ладонь Финна ультимативно сдвинула на самый край горы справочников, обрывков бумаги и прочего окаменевшего мусора. Взяв в руки винтажное сообщение, она развернула его и обнаружила запрятанную внутрь таблетку Alcozeltzer, пачку жвачки и пакетик желатиновых мишек со вкусом колы. Умилившись, Рей уставилась на одно единственное слово, написанное огромным кривым почерком Финна.

_«ПЬЯНЬ!»_

Тяжело вздохнув от несправедливости обвинений, она снова воздела себя на уже немного окрепшие ноги и, взяв «лекарство», поплелась на кухню — запивать обиду.

Через час заново родившаяся Рей приняла душ и расчесала спутавшиеся в гордиев узел волосы. Подумав, она переоделась в чистые домашние фланелевые штаны, с изображением голозадых Санта-Клаусов, и нацепила безразмерный свитер с оленем и бомбошкой вместо носа. Синяки под глазами почти пропали, а цвет лица вернулся к стандартному «немного не дотянула до трупа». После чего, напевая «С Днем Рождения Меня», Рей отправилась на поиски еды, которая обнаружилась в первом же шкафу. И что это была за еда! Разглядывая огромный картофельный пирог с сыром, она сожалела, что не может выйти замуж за Финна. Его ориентация была утратой вселенского масштаба для женской половины Земли.

После сытного завтрака, оказавшегося поздним обедом, Рей принялась наводить праздничную атмосферу. Повинуясь команде, небольшую квартирку наполнили звуки музыки. Загадочный рандом выбрал трогательных Slade, которые как никогда подходили её настроению. Под грустные переливы гармошки и хриплое пение Нодди Холдера она с головой зарылась в пыльные ящики, стоящие в небольшой кладовке. К третьей по счету песне на тусклый Божий свет были извлечены четыре гирлянды, два адвентовских венка и контурный снеговик с обломанной шляпой. Кособокая ёлка уже неделю стояла в самом дальнем углу гостиной.

Пока она украшала окна, на улице окончательно стемнело. Подумав, Рей решила побыть врединой и украсила входную дверь со стороны лестничной клетки, назло склочным соседям, которые постоянно ругались на расход общедомового электричества. И когда она взглянула на часы, те показывали половину восьмого вечера. Рей давно переключила iTunes на какое-то радио, заполнившее гостиную радостным галдежом ди-джеев. В самый последний момент онлайн-заказ в службе доставки обеспечил её двумя гигантскими пиццами и огромным стаканом _того самого_ безалкогольного (больше никогда в жизни она не будет пить!) глинтвейна.

Усевшись на диван и устало вытянув ноги, Рей выключила ноутбук и потянулась за телефоном, про который усиленно не вспоминала весь день. Там ожидаемо обнаружились сообщения с поздравлениями. Роуз просила оттянуться в свой День Рождения так, чтобы наутро было стыдно. В целом, её пожелание Рей успешно реализовала вчера, о чем до сих пор не могла вспоминать без содроганий. Финн и Арнольд напоминали, что их подарки ждут под ёлкой, куда она весь день то и дело косила глаза. К чести влюбленной парочки, свертков было два: видимо, на рождение Рей и того парня из Назарета, с которым они вынужденно делили этот праздник. Фазма в своей манере предсказала очередной отличный трах и кинула электронный сертификат в интернет-магазин нижнего белья. Перейдя по ссылке, даже ко всему привычная со своей работой Рей почувствовала, как вспыхнули щёки. Ужас-то какой! Хотя, красивый, конечно. Сообщение от Хакса было наполнено очередными попытками восстановить дружеские отношения, перемежавшимися пожеланиями успешной защиты и прочей набившей оскомину банальщины. Задумавшись на минуту, Рей с удивлением поняла, что это уже не мило. Не чувствовалось ничего трогательного и заботливого в штампованных фразочках и витиеватых оборотах. А ещё она больше не сердилась на руководителя. Если быть честной, то не испытывала вообще ничего, кроме прохладного уважения. Чувства профессора, надуманные или реальные, — проблема самого Хакса. Возможно, Рей немного эгоистична, но она катастрофически устала копаться в чужих потемках. В своих бы разобраться.

Ещё в телефоне нашлась пара сообщений от Ункара, который не мог до неё дозвониться, и Ральфа. Тот заботливо интересовался, в каком она состоянии и жива ли вообще. О том, что произошло накануне, Рей всё ещё помнила очень смутно. И слава Богу. В памяти отпечаталось бесконечное пиво, какой-то криво скрученный косяк и смутные образы, разобрать которые не было ни сил, ни желания. Коротко отчитавшись обоим надзирателям о своем благополучии, она, наконец, смогла выдохнуть и осмотреться. И вот тут это произошло.

Рей оглядывала комнату, когда внезапно навалившаяся тишина ударила под дых, вынуждая задышать чаще. Безмолвие оглушало, вынуждая хватать ртом воздух и до боли в пальцах стискивать обивку дивана. Квартира на четвертом этаже обычного бостонского дома была наполнена веселым светом переливающихся гирлянд, а в воздухе витал аромат специй и вкусной сочной пиццы. Уютно, мило, но жизни здесь не было. Красивая картинка с поздравительной открытки, такая же насквозь фальшивая, как постановочное фото в её основе. И посреди мнимой радости и иллюзии счастья сидела она — такая же искусственная и неживая. Как бы Рей ни старалась, но яркой мишурой не создать праздника, если хочется закутаться в плед и позорно разрыдаться.

Резко встав, словно пытаясь убежать от предательских мыслей, она подошла к окну и выглянула на улицу, озаренную желтым светом одинокого фонаря. За холодным стеклом крупными хлопьями падал снег, немедленно тая в непроглядном, как битум, асфальте. Дорчестерский аппендикс был безлюден, да и стоило ли удивляться? Сейчас самое время сесть за накрытый стол и улыбнуться человеку напротив. Рей поежилась, закутываясь в свитер, от окна ощутимо тянуло холодом. Забавно, за каждодневными делами, когда некогда и дух перевести, она как-то умудрялась не замечать своего одиночества. Конечно, у неё был Финн. Но вот, его нет рядом, и что осталось? Ничего и никого. В какой момент всё пошло наперекосяк? Рей тряхнула головой. Глупость какая. Весь день гнать от себя прочь разлагающие мысли, чтобы потом стоять и с откровенным мазохизмом ковырять дыру в собственной душе. Куда уж больше, там почти Марианская впадина. Она снова оглянулась на залитую мягким светом гостиную. К чему все это? Кому нужна игра в дом и уют? Все равно оценить старания было некому, а ей самой не могут помочь какие-то огоньки. Слишком пусто, слишком одиноко… слишком тихо. Может, наплевать на всё и поехать к Ункару в «Такодану»? Там наверняка толпа гостей, празднующих веселыми компаниями. Но дядюшка непременно пристанет с расспросами и пустыми переживаниями, а этого Рей не вынесет.

Она шмыгнула носом и, повинуясь безотчетному порыву, снова включила радио, чтобы разорвать душное одеяло молчания, создать иллюзию чьего-то присутствия. Вряд ли поможет, но вдруг? Брошенный на диване телефон коротко тренькнул новым сообщением, но Рей не спешила. Какой смысл? Взгляд снова упал в окно, где сводящая с ума белая чума окутывала город. Она стояла и зачем-то считала пролетающие близко к стеклу белые хлопья. Дурость. Дурость и инфантильность. От нового сигнала, напоминающего о непрочитанном послании, Рей вздрогнула всем телом и наконец-то пришла в себя. Она ожидала увидеть радостные фотографии от Финна, но замерла, глядя на светящийся экран. Сердце ухнуло в район желудка и осторожно трепыхалось, стараясь не мешать хозяйке. С пятой попытки ей удалось разблокировать дрожащими пальцами телефон и открыть чат. Одно короткое сообщение, и в мире включили звуки. Рей могла расслышать бормотание соседского телевизора, чей-то смех за стеной, шум изредка проезжающих машин. Но глаза не отрывались от двух предложений, за которыми скрывалось слишком многое.

_«С Днем Рождения, мисс Тидо. Какие планы на Рождество?»_

Ни секунды на раздумья.

_«Спасибо! Никаких»._

Рей отправила сообщение и по-детски зажмурилась. Если она все правильно поняла, если не придумала лишнего, если в этом мире существует хоть капля чудес, если… Додумать ей не дала трель старого дверного звонка, заставив подпрыгнуть на месте от неожиданности. Черт возьми, он владеет телепортацией? На короткое мгновение она растерялась, но затем сорвалась с места, цепляясь мохнатыми мордами своих вуки-тапочек за ножки стульев и обувь, стоявшую в коридоре. Едва не врезавшись носом в потертый косяк, Рей остановилась, глубоко вдохнула и спокойно открыла входную дверь. Только отчаянно колотившееся сердце могло бы выдать, насколько она взволнована.

Кайло Рен, одетый в черное шерстяное пальто, подобно сверхмассивной черной дыре занимал, кажется, все доступное ему пространство. Но возможно это было лишь плодом изголодавшегося воображения, когда она жадно вглядывалась в лицо стоящего на её пороге мужчины. Она скучала. О, Боги, как же она скучала по цепкому, пристальному взгляду, по упрямой линии рта и даже по хмурой морщинке между бровями. Но самое главное, она скучала по его присутствию в своей жизни. Целый месяц без их разговоров, странных подначек, нелепого флирта оказалось слишком много, чтобы Рей легко могла справиться. У неё стойкая зависимость от профессора Рена, и она совершенно ничего не хотела с этим делать.

Поток свежего воздуха ворвался в небольшой коридор, окутав одновременно благословением и проклятьем, и она очнулась.

— Вы сегодня за Санту или Рудольфа**? — Рей улыбнулась и сделала шаг в сторону, приглашая профессора войти. Знакомый хитрый прищур, и она почувствовала, как в груди разлилось непередаваемое тепло. Что ж, профессор, тоже не отставал от неё в своих весьма нескромных разглядываниях.

— Судя по тому, что я вижу, роль оленя уже занята, — он осторожно переступил порог, и теперь с любопытством оглядывался. Его взгляд упал на две коробки с пиццей, что стояли на кухонном столе, видневшимся в дверном проеме. — Я помешал?

— Чему? — не очень весело хохотнула Рей, закрывая дверь и протягивая руки, чтобы забрать пальто. На черной шерсти россыпью далеких звезд блестели капли растаявшего снега. — Попыткам умереть от обжорства в одиночестве? Я вас успокою, у меня всегда под рукой антацид.

Она натянуто улыбнулась, продолжая рассматривать Рена. Такие же искры плясали в черной гриве волос. Интересно, чтобы дойти от машины до подъезда требовалась пара секунд. За такое короткое время ни один снегопад не смог бы так основательно припорошить профессора. Тогда что же? Стоял под окнами и набирался решимости? Он мог бы рефлексировать в теплой машине. Но профессор вообще не из тех людей, кто по полчаса настраивается на какие-то действия. Насколько она успела узнать своего преподавателя, Кайло Рен просто делал. Молча, с сокрушительным упорством и решительностью, как набравший скорость Боинг, которому остается либо взлететь, либо разбиться. Так что же произошло?

— Я полагал, вы вовсю празднуете День Рождения и Рождество. В «Такодане» сейчас довольно людно. Количество эльфов на квадратный фут не поддается подсчетам.

О! Он был в клубе? Искал её или… Профессор, сейчас канун Рождества, а вас понесло в ночной клуб. Это очень странно. Да и сам профессор сегодня какой-то не такой. Тем временем, он избавился от верхней одежды, оставшись лишь в черных джинсах и темно-синей хлопковой футболке с длинным рукавом. И она слишком хорошо сидела на его фигуре, заставив Рей непроизвольно отвести взгляд. Вот чёрт!

— Хм…. Тогда и я буду откровенной. Думала, что вы сидите в семейном кругу и наслаждаетесь домашней индейкой.

Сказала и мгновенно закусила губу от нахлынувшей досады. Она же прекрасно помнила, что у Рена что-то там не задалось с его родственниками. Какой, к черту, семейный круг? Хотя, был же у него Сноук… Но и тут Рей понятия не имела, в каких они отношениях. Оставались еще друзья, приятели… подружки, в конце концов. Она бы ещё долго продолжала начавшиеся самобичевания, но Рен удивил, сделав резкий шаг к ней навстречу.

— Вы думали обо мне? — тихо спросил он, а Рей вздрогнула от такого неожиданного вопроса в лоб. Нет, с её преподавателем сегодня что-то не так. Откуда осторожный тон? Где двусмысленные намеки? Рей подняла взгляд, попав в ловушку смеющихся глаз, и поняла, что пропала. Стараясь не выдать себя, она медленно втянула носом воздух.

— Могу задать встречный вопрос, — так же чуть слышно откликнулась она, впервые так остро отмечая, насколько он выше. Смешно сказать, её макушка едва ли доходила ему до видневшихся в расстёгнутом вороте ключиц. Рей отступила назад, чувствуя, как от близости начинают дрожать колени. — Иначе что здесь делает профессор Рен?

— Допустим, проезжал мимо, — он последовал за ней, снова сокращая расстояние. Конечно, все дороги Бостона ведут через тупик Дорчестера, ага. Но Рей кивнула, принимая невольную игру. Не в первый раз.

— Что ж, тогда мне следует порадоваться неисповедимым путям Господним, приведшим вас в мою скромную обитель, — она смиренно потупила взор, но не выдержала и прыснула, разбивая опасно накалившуюся атмосферу. Рен удивленно моргнул, явно не ожидая настолько нечестного хода, после чего усмехнулся.

— Вы верующая?

— Упаси вас Господь! — Рей в притворном ужасе распахнула глаза и схватилась за сердце. Поманив за собой профессора, она гордо продемонстрировала свое богатство на сегодня. — Какой бы рьяной атеисткой я не была, но Рождество слишком милый праздник, чтобы от него отказаться. Располагайтесь, где хотите, профессор. Вы предпочитаете с морепродуктами или пепперони?

Она отошла достать тарелки и разрезать слегка остывшее тесто. Наконец, Рей обратила внимание, что нежданный гость всё ещё стоит посреди комнаты и с интересом оглядывается.

— Профессор? — окликнула она. Да что с ним сегодня такое? Наконец, он обратил на неё внимание. — Морепродукты? Пепперони?

В два шага очутившись рядом, Рен длинными пальцами подцепил самый большой кусок.

— Пепперони, — ответил он, усаживаясь на край стола.

— Отличный выбор, сэр, — Рей улыбнулась, забирая себе второй слайс. — Итак, почему же вы не празднуете Рождество?

— Разве я сказал, что не праздную? — черная бровь вопросительно взлетела вверх. Она мысленно усмехнулась. Дорого одетый Кайло Рен, сидящий на столе с куском пиццы в руках, смотрелся сюрреалистично.

— Вы наобум приехали в восемь вечера Сочельника к своей студентке, хотя могли бы отмечать праздник с друзьями, — она неопределенно взмахнула куском, успев в полете подхватить сорвавшийся с него томат. От Рей не укрылся взгляд профессора, внимательно следивший за тем, как она слизывает с пальцев красный сок. — Это наводит на определенные мысли.

— Я смотрю, у вас здесь тоже не людно.

— Мои друзья разъехались по домам, а я слишком устала, чтобы куда-то идти, — равнодушно пожала она плечами. — Так что же случилось у вас?

— Ничего. Волшебство Рождества, — медленно начал Рен, все ещё не отводя взгляда от её рук, — закончилось для меня где-то между семью и восемью годами. С тех пор я как-то равнодушен к этому дню.

— Не понравился подарок Санты? Понимаю. Сама часто оказывалась разочарована.

— От чего же?

— Да как-то не очень радостно видеть такой же набор карандашей и раскрасок ещё у двадцати девчонок из твоего приюта. Начинаешь подозревать, что Санта откровенно халтурит, — Рей говорила легко и даже весело. Ей не было ни стыдно, ни, тем более, обидно за свое детство. Оно было и казалось довольно неплохим. Рей не на что жаловаться. Профессор же слегка нахмурился, но затем хитро посмотрел на неё.

— Ну, вы все равно в выигрыше. Ведь остается день рождения.

Рей почувствовала, как непроизвольно дернулась щека. А вот эта тема нравилась много меньше, но она заставила себя улыбнуться.

— Разумеется, только вот праздник я получила взаймы. И если вы не отмечаете Рождество, то я не праздную свой день рождения, — проговорила она. Ну зачем он поднял эту тему? Она так старательно развивала идею пришествия в мир сына Божьего, чтобы профессор даже думать забыл о её дурацком празднике. Но когда всё шло как надо, если дело касалось Рена? У этого мужчины нездоровое хобби — вытаскивать из пыльных и старых углов самое неприятное.

— Отчего же? — он казался удивленным. — Только не говорите чушь про убегающие годы, прошедшую молодость и приближающуюся старость.

— Даже не собиралась.

— Так в чем тогда дело? — теперь Рен искренне недоумевал. В его глазах читался вопрос, и, кажется, он впервые хотел услышать искренний ответ без всякого подтекста.

— Я не знаю, когда родилась, — Рей пожала плечами и, закинув в рот поджаристую корочку, потянулась за вторым кусочком.

— В смысле?

Ох, ей следовало хорошенько запомнить эту минуту. Вид растерянного профессора Рена дорогого стоит. Рей звонко рассмеялась, наблюдая, как мужчина перед ней озадаченно хмурится.

— Всё просто. Ункар Платт нашел меня в Сочельник. Разумеется, никаких документов не прилагалось, а на вид мне было не больше нескольких дней. Подумав, что это знак свыше, дядюшка записал мне в свидетельстве о рождении двадцать четвертое декабря. Но на самом деле я могла родиться как вчера, так и неделю назад, и не имею никаких прав сегодня на праздник.

— Вы так спокойно об этом говорите.

— Профессор, — она с улыбкой взглянула на него, неожиданно подмечая, что Рен выглядит… расстроенным? Не мог же он переживать за Рей, это нелепо. — У меня было двадцать четыре года на то, чтобы пройти все стадии принятия неизбежного. В конце концов, это всего лишь один день из трех с половиной сотен других. Так давайте же отмечать пришествие в мир бородатого мужика из Назарета, коли с моим не задалось. У него ведь законный праздник!

Какое-то время Рен пристально её разглядывал, словно пытался понять, серьезно ли она говорит. Рей закатила глаза и уже думала предложить отметить день рождения Рики Мартина (тут, хотя бы, точно не было сомнений), когда профессор бросил в коробку недоеденный слайс пиццы, отряхнул руки и неожиданно сказал:

— Одевайтесь, мисс Тидо. Мы уезжаем.

Это было не иначе, как рождественское чудо, что она все же сумела не поперхнуться. Рей озадаченно уставилась на своего преподавателя. Он сегодня был странным, но не настолько же.

— Куда? — только и смогла выдавить она.

— Творить свое волшебство, — как само собой разумеющееся заметил Рен и пожал плечами. Заметив, что его компания на этот вечер растерянно хлопает глазами, добавил: — Бегом, мисс Тидо. Иначе опоздаем, и всё превратится в тыкву.

Она сама не могла понять, почему так резко сорвалась с места, влетая в свою комнату и с трудом вспоминая, где валяется одежда. Быть может дело в том, что ей хотелось вырваться из дома, наполненного фальшивым чужим праздником? Звучит правдиво. Или потому что от Рена стоило ожидать всамделишных чудес? Тоже верно. С другой стороны, она просто готова отправиться с ним хоть на край света. И это самая непреложная истина.

Одежда нашлась там же, где и всегда — на большом розовом медведе. Рей решила оставить свитер с оленем, лишь надев под него теплую кофту. Все же, сегодня Рождество. Нацепив на босые ноги теплые носки, она в буквальном смысле вывалилась в гостиную, чем немало удивила Рена. Видимо, он не привык к тому, чтобы собирались настолько быстро.

— Одну минуту, и я готова, — проинформировала его Рей, хватая с полки расческу. Финн постоянно ругался, что она бросает её, где попало, а не хранит в ванной комнате. Но профессора это совершенно не беспокоило. Он замер, наблюдая, как исчезают в высоком пучке блестящие пряди, и едва слышно выдохнул, стоило ей заколоть их подвернувшимся под руку карандашом. Рей стало стыдно. Надо было прислушаться к совету друга, наверняка она повела себя очень невоспитанно. Но профессор ничего не сказал, быстро отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Кхм, — прочистил горло Рен, — довольно необычный способ использования канцелярии.

— Понятия не имею, где мои заколки, — честно призналась она. — Я готова. Куда мы направляемся?

— Секрет, — загадочно ответил профессор, и в темных глазах тысячами озорных светлячков отразились огни гирлянды. — Пиццу не забудьте. Будет вместо священного хлеба***.

Рей фыркнула прозвучавшему богохульству и аккуратно закрыла коробки с едой, ставя одну на другую. Сверху она водрузила огромный стакан с глинтвейном. Услышав довольное хмыкание, когда Рен заметил происхождение напитка она, не оборачиваясь, ответила:

— И нечему удивляться. Он действительно очень вкусный. Кстати, ещё есть пиво. Брать?

— Я за рулем, — пожал плечами мужчина, а Рей мысленно стукнула себя по лбу. Ну конечно. Куда профессор без своего ручного монстра. — Но если хотите, можете взять себе.

Её даже передернуло от этой мысли. Так что, подхватив коробки, которые у неё тут же безапелляционно выхватили, она с отвращением пробормотала:

— После вчерашнего никогда в жизни алкоголь в рот не возьму…

— А что было вчера? — спросил Рен, одновременно пытаясь надеть пальто, удержать в одной руке гигантские коробки и подать студентке её куртку.

— Тяжелые будни студенческой печени, — буркнула Рей, влезая в рукава и забирая у профессора пиццу, чтобы тот уже совладал со своим строптивым предметом гардероба. Ответом ей послужил громкий смех. — Не вижу ничего веселого. Воспоминания о вечере у меня разнятся от «помню смутно» до «что я делала между десятью и одиннадцатью часами после полудня?».

— А сегодня вы решили отыграться на поджелудочной? — он широко улыбнулся, и Рей невольно им залюбовалась. Всё же Кайло Рен был невероятно красив на свой собственный лад. В нём не было ни привычной смазливости моделей с глянцевых обложек журналов, ни откровенной брутальности, он просто был самим собой, уникальным и неповторимым. Тело бога, взгляд убийцы, характер откровенной сволочи.

— Я решила начать с основ. Чревоугодие — отец всех грехов, — философски откликнулась она, продолжая бесстыдно его рассматривать и ловя в ответ такой же жадный взгляд.

Они снова стояли непозволительно близко друг к другу и, окруженная его теплом, Рей лишалась последнего шанса думать внятно. Но находиться рядом с ним, слушать дыхание, смотреть, как заполняя собой чуть ли не всю радужку, расширяются зрачки, казалось таким правильным. О, она могла бы найти свой Святой Грааль в космосе его глаз, будь все немного иначе. Он протянул руку, осторожно поправляя растрепавшийся пучок, и пальцы странно дрогнули. Будто хотели зарыться в копну густых волос, но замерли в самый последний момент. А она вдруг пожалела, что Рен не решился. Что-то подсказывало, профессор получил бы не меньшее удовольствие чем она от такой невинной и в то же время откровенно интимной ласки.

— Пойдемте, мисс Тидо, иначе все чудеса случатся без нас, — мягко произнес он, делая шаг назад. Прекрасная бесконечная пытка. Рей почувствовала, как в предвкушении самой настоящей сказки сладко забилось сердце. Ей ли не знать, что Рен — волшебник, ведь он однозначно её приворожил.

На небе полыхали нарождающаяся Луна и россыпь звезд. Снежная буря неожиданно закончилась в тот самый момент, когда профессор объявился на пороге её квартиры, лишний раз подтвердив магическую подоплеку. Но стоящий напротив подъезда Мерседес успело довольно сильно припорошить снегом, и Рей улыбнулась правоте своих догадок. Равнодушно смахнув белое холодное покрывало рукавом дорогущего пальто, профессор поднял пассажирскую дверь и помог ей сесть, а точнее некрасиво упасть, на кожаное сидение. Она почувствовала себя донельзя неуклюжей, особенно когда заметила, как изящно опустился в водительское кресло Рен. Провернуть такое с его гигантским ростом было поистине произведением искусства, но он проделывал это как нечто обыденное. Да и смотрелся в своей машине настолько органично, будто она была частью Кайло Рена, неотъемлемая, как рука или нога. Вторая кожа. Наверное, так оно и было. Автомобиль подходил ему так же, как парфюм, бесчисленные галстуки и дорогие часы. И сидеть рядом с ним должна такая же длинноногая красотка в вечернем платье или строгом брючном костюме, с идеальным макияжем на лице и шлейфом благородного аромата. Кто-то вроде Фазмы. Даже странно, что у них так ничего и не вышло. А тощая бледная Рей в зимних кроссовках, дутой куртке и с бесконечно-длинным пушистым шарфом на коленях смотрелась здесь абсолютно неуместно. Однако вопреки всем логическим выкладкам и ожиданиям, в машине сидела именно она, а не абстрактная красавица. Рей невольно усмехнулась, представив недоумение бедного Мерседеса, когда вместо привычных холеных и рафинированных девиц, на сидение приземлилось существо мало отличимое от чучела. А ведь черный монстр нравился ей, как и его владелец. Очень нравился, и даже больше… Словно извиняясь перед ним за свое присутствие, она пробежалась пальчиками по мягкой замше салона. Может, они смогут подружиться с железным чудовищем?

— Вы будто дракона приручаете, — усмехнулся Рен, от которого не укрылись её движения. Он нажал кнопку старта, и мотор довольно заурчал.

— Возможно, — тихо ответила Рей, не поддержав шутки и отвечая больше своим мыслям, чем профессору. Она все ещё задумчиво смотрела перед собой и не заметила, как он резко вскинул на неё удивленный взгляд. Они мягко тронулись с места, и Рей поспешила пристегнуться, приходя в себя. — Куда мы едем?

— Я уже говорил — это секрет, — Рен хитро прищурился. — Так что давайте, вживайтесь в свою роль, иначе мы, как в сказке, потеряемся посреди пурги****.

— Какую роль? — она непонимающе посмотрела на сосредоточенный профиль преподавателя.

— Мы, кажется, выяснили, что вы сегодня за Рудольфа. Так что, мне ничего не остается, как примерить на себя роль Санты. Включайте свой нос, мисс Тидо, и освещайте путь, — с этими словами он вжал педаль газа в пол. От неожиданности Рей коротко пискнула, когда машина, взревев, будто действительно была драконом, сорвалась в головокружительный бег.

Они неслись по пустому городу, наплевав на ограничения и игнорируя светофоры. Каким чудом им удалось ни в кого не врезаться, оставалось за гранью понимания Рей. Но, судя по всему, Рен прекрасно знал, что делал, ловко лавируя среди редко попадающихся на пути машин и взметая за собой снежные вихри. Она и заметить не успела, как перед ними распростерлась Восточная Беркли стрит, а машина резко въехала на подземный паркинг огромной стеклянной высотки. Закрытый до этого шлагбаум поднялся перед почти не замедлившимся Реном, а Рей удивленно вскинула брови.

— Канун Рождества, девять вечера, башня Джона Хэнкока'… даже не знаю, есть ли смысл спрашивать, что вы задумали, — медленно проговорила она, когда профессор затормозил около дверей лифта. Парковка была ожидаемо пуста.

— Не думаю, — самодовольно откликнулся коварный мистификатор, после ловко выбрался из машины и открыл её дверь. Нет, Рей никогда не была обделена вежливостью со стороны противоположного пола, но отчего-то по-глупому смущалась каждый раз, стоило Рену подать ей руку, помогая выбраться наружу. Элегантность и в этот раз оставила Рей. Тяжело вздохнув, она огляделась, и на мгновение стало жутко. Одна, со взрослым мужчиной, в пустом полутемном гараже, именно в тот день, когда здесь точно не будет никого, чтобы услышать их. Уж не сошла ли она с ума?

— Идёмте, — Рен протянул ей руку, и Рей вздохнула. О чем она ещё спрашивает? Конечно, сошла и давно.

Пикнув непонятно откуда взявшейся магнитной карточкой, профессор пропустил её внутрь приветливо распахнувшего двери лифта, а Рей вообще перестала удивляться. И нажатую кнопку последнего этажа восприняла как нечто нормальное.

— Знай я вас хуже, то решила бы, что вы хотите меня убить, сбросив с верхнего этажа самого высокого здания Бостона, — с улыбкой произнесла она. — В духе профессора Рена: дорого и пафосно.

Мужчина рассмеялся, ничуть не обидевшись на подколку.

— Нет, это слишком даже для меня. Но спорить не буду, иногда мне безумно хотелось нежно обнять вашу голову и дважды повернуть по часовой стрелке, — хмыкнул Рен, облокачиваясь на зеркальную панель и внимательно разглядывая девушку. Лифт мерно гудел, унося их всё выше.

— Я так и думала, — покивала Рей, соглашаясь и делая невозможно серьезное лицо.

Неожиданно кабина замерла, а двери открылись, показывая освещенный лишь зеленоватыми аварийными лампами пустой офисный коридор. В этот раз профессор не спрашивал, а просто схватил за руку, потянув куда-то влево.

— Когда-то здесь была обсерватория, — проговорил он на ходу. — Но после известных сентябрьских событий'' её закрыли, помещение сдали под офисы.

— Жалко как, — протянула Рей, пытаясь поспевать за его широкими шагами.

— Нас таких немного, к сожалению. И, нам очень повезло, что самые выигрышные места остались незанятыми, — с этими словами он повернулся к ней и заговорщицки подмигнул.

— Мне, наверное, не стоит спрашивать, откуда у вас допуск сюда, — не надеясь на ответ, спросила она, пока Рен снова прикладывал свою карточку к магнитному считывателю на одной из множества одинаковых дверей. Как он разбирался в этих бесчисленных кусках дерева, было загадкой. Впрочем, сегодня всё было загадочно.

— Я же Санта, — тем временем пояснил он, будто говорил с несмышленым ребенком. — А Санта может проникнуть куда угодно.

Рей было рассмеялась, но он неожиданно приложил палец к её губам, вынуждая замолчать.

— Тише, а то спугнете чудо. Вперед, — он подтолкнул Рей в темный дверной проем. Она сделала шаг и замерла.

Помещение, по всей видимости, было небольшим, хотя стены и пол терялись в темноте, угадываясь лишь по отраженным бликам. Но внимание привлекло другое. Огромные, во всю высоту, панорамные окна образовывали острый угол там, где соединялись две грани параллелепипеда этого удивительного здания. И дальше, за холодным, немного пыльным стеклом мерцал тысячами разноцветных огней город. Он переливался яркими снежными отблесками и провалами дорог. Рей не заметила, как из груди вырвался восхищенный вздох, а ноги сами понесли её к открывавшемуся виду. И она, потеряв всякую связь с реальностью, точно врезалась бы носом в невидимую преграду, не успей профессор вовремя схватить её за руку. Оказавшись в полудюйме от почти осязаемого волшебства, она прижалась лбом к холодному стеклу, вглядываясь в ночной Бостон.

— Боже мой, — с восторгом маленькой девочки прошептала она, воодушевлённо ища знакомые улочки, что яркими змейками извивались внизу. Вдалеке черно-белыми пятнами влажно мерцала река Чарльз, где колыхались черные силуэты лодок. Подсвечивался главный корпус университета и школа Слоуна. А обе набережные были усыпаны цветными фонариками, порхавшими на ветру. С глухим вальяжным ударом над городом вспух первый блестящий шар фейерверка, озарив их зеленоватым светом и осыпавшись тысячами маленьких искорок. Следом за ним то тут, то там чинно вспыхивали огни праздничных салютов, сплавляясь в один причудливый цветок. И Рей могла лишь восхищенно наблюдать, слов описать эту красоту у неё не хватало. Ей чудилось, что блестящий разноцветный дождь летит прямо навстречу, чуть-чуть и можно прикоснуться. Но несколько секунд и он сгорал, немного не достигнув Рей и черным пеплом опадая на город. Она положила руку на стекло, будто хотела сама дотянуться хотя бы до одной из огненных капель, подержать на ладони кусочек детского счастья.

Наверное, она выглядела глупо, когда стояла, приоткрыв от восторга рот, но было все равно. На глаза навернулись слезы, и Рей постаралась незаметно шмыгнуть носом, боясь спугнуть такой волшебный момент. Но маневр не удался, потому что в эту же секунду на плечи опустились тяжелые руки.

— Все в порядке? — тихо спросил Рен.

— Да, — прошептала она, не чувствуя в себе сил на что-то более осмысленное.

В темном стекле она видела отражение его лица, то и дело озаряемое разноцветными всполохами. Они встретились взглядами лишь на мгновение, после чего он снова отвернулся, наблюдая за развернувшейся феерией, а Рей позабыла обо всем. Каждый новый цветной взрыв менял черты Рена, игрался с тенями, грубыми мазками очерчивая высокие скулы, контур губ. В темных глазах потусторонним светом мерцали отблески фейерверка. Рей вдруг почувствовала волну немыслимого восхищения этим удивительным человеком. Его выдающимся умом, умопомрачительным чувством юмора, упрямым, гордым характером и какой-то хрустальной трогательностью каждого поступка. Ей невероятно повезло хотя бы просто познакомиться с ним. Усилием воли Рей переключила внимание на салют, закусив губу и наблюдая за сверкающей красотой, однако, долго не выдержала и снова уставилась на их отражения. Но теперь происходящее за окном волновало Рена не больше, чем курс парагвайского гуарани'''. И она невольно затаила дыхание, впитывая неотрывный взгляд, такой глубокий, испытующий, вытягивающий остатки здравого смысла. Она почти не дышала, купаясь в этом внимании. И только сейчас Рей поняла, что его руки до сих пор покоятся на её плечах. Она прикрыла глаза, выдохнула и сделала шаг назад, оказываясь в мужских объятиях. Затылок покоился на теплой мужской груди, которая спокойно поднималась и опускалась в такт дыхания, и где уверенно и надежно билось сердце. От Рена пахло им самим и шерстью его все еще слегка влажного пальто, а ещё совсем чуть-чуть, на грани слышимости, бензином. Рей была абсолютно и совершенно счастлива.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она.

— Я люблю сюда приходить, — после короткой паузы медленно заговорил он. — Здесь особенно хорошо думать ночью, когда никого нет, и весь город под ногами. Летом, когда нет треклятых туманов, можно разглядеть Млечный путь. Зелень скрывает свет фонарей, и становится достаточно темно, чтобы увидеть звезды, посчитать планеты. Забавно, но могу часами наблюдать, как постепенно смещается горизонт и небо светлеет. Есть что-то… монументальное и торжественное в неуклонном движении Вселенной, которое не остановить. Какая-то убийственная красота. Смешно, но гравитация — самая слабая сила из четырех фундаментальных взаимодействий^, однако насколько сильно она меняет облик всего. Частицы исчезают и появляются, люди панически ищут бозон Хиггса, а ведь без этой малой незначительности, которую мы даже не замечаем, не было бы ничего. Представляете? Никаких звезд, никаких планет, только тишина и пустота. Гравитационный коллапс и всё. Черная дыра. Или же вообще ничто.

Широко раскрыв глаза, она смотрела на него. Сейчас, в эту прекрасную минуту он был не здесь, а где-то между созвездиями Стрельца и Южного Креста, бродя лишь ему одному известными межпланетными тропами. Она же могла только с молчаливым восторгом следовать за ним, открывая для себя красоту разума Кайло Рена.

— Здесь действительно потрясающе, — наконец ей удалось произнести хоть что-то.

— Я надеялся, что вы сможете оценить эту красоту, мисс Тидо, — он мягко улыбнулся её отражению. И тогда в ней проснулась смелость на следующий шаг.

— Рей, — ответила она, глядя прямо в его глаза.

Он какое-то время молчал, отчего ей стало немного неловко. Уж не поспешила ли она? Но затем Рен все же заговорил.

— Я пропустил тот момент, когда мы пили на брудершафт или спасали друг другу жизни? Потому что уж секс с вами точно бы остался в моей памяти, — он произнес это серьезно, но глаза улыбались.

— Вы помните всё, что я говорила вам? — буркнула она, сердито сопя.

— О, особо удачные пассажи я даже записал и ношу в бумажнике. Один «тщеславный слабак» чего только стоит, а что уж говорить про «двуногую смерть»? — он в притворном ужасе закатил глаза.

— Змей подколодный, — прошипела Рей себе под нос.

— Что-что? — Рен сделал вид, что не расслышал.

— Я говорю, профессор, что вы обладаете на редкость хорошей памятью, — елейным голоском протянула она, но осеклась, встретив абсолютно серьезный взгляд.

— Кайло, — после короткой паузы сказал он, а Рей растерялась от неожиданности. Она совершенно точно не была готова к такому и выглядела при этом настолько потешно, что он всё же не удержался. — Это моё имя, _Рей_.

— Я… знаю твое имя, — язык всё ещё находился в состоянии шока.

Но тут Кайло расцепил объятия, делая шаг в сторону и выглядывая на небо, которое потихоньку тонуло в тяжелых снежных облаках. Им определенно повезло с погодой, или… или кто-то творит магию вне Хогвартса.

— У нас есть пицца и твой глинтвейн. Предлагаю соблюсти правила: спасти друг друга от смерти из-за обжорства и выпить на брудершафт.

Рей лишь хмыкнула, и тут ей в голову пришла мысль.

— А можно… можно съездить посмотреть на залив?

— Сегодня можно все, ведь я — Санта. Идем. — И уже привычным движением она вложила руку в его протянутую ладонь.

Если Рей думала, что они направятся в место вроде Уотерфронта^^, то сразу рассталась с этими мыслями. Вторая за сегодня поездка выдалась столь же быстрой и стремительной. Рен привез их в восточный Бостон. Прокравшись под хиленьким шлагбаумом, который, смеясь словно ненормальная, она держала для него поднятым, он остановил машину на самом краю большого и широкого пирса. Закутав Рей в теплый плед, непонятно, какими судьбами очутившийся в багажнике, он усадил её на капот, всучил кусок уже едва теплой пиццы, а сам устроился рядом.

— Ещё одно из твоих любимых местечек? — спросила она, дожевывая уже четвертый слайс. Есть хотелось зверски, ведь она лишь завтракала, хоть и в три часа по полудни. Теперь же часы показывали около полуночи. С залива дул противный ветерок, но Рей не было холодно. Она куталась в шарф и плед, ела вкуснейшую еду и слушала рождественские песенки, которые на полной громкости доносились из радио в машине. Его они включили по молчаливому обоюдному согласию — на дворе праздник, как-никак.

— Нет, — Кайло задумчиво цедил холодный напиток. Остывший глинтвейн всё ещё источал божественный терпкий запах специй. Заметив, как Рей повела носом в сторону ароматов корицы и гвоздики, он улыбнулся и протянул стакан. — Слишком не люблю зиму, чтобы часами любоваться мутными водами. А летом я уезжаю из Бостона.

— Тоже не люблю это время года, — задумчиво проговорила она. — Постоянно мерзну.

Они снова замолчали, наслаждаясь открывавшимся видом на праздничный город, где периодически вспыхивали редкие огни фейерверков. Без сомнения, за все двадцать четыре года у Рей никогда не было настолько невероятного Рождества. Эти воспоминания она будет бережно хранить в своей памяти, наслаждаясь всеми сразу и каждым в отдельности. Говорят, в Сочельник случаются чудеса, и впервые не хотелось спорить, потому что её волшебник сейчас сидел рядом. И молчать с ним вместе казалось настолько же естественным, как называть по имени — никакой неловкости или натянутости. Неожиданно по радио заиграла знакомая мелодия.

— Ух ты, — Рей блаженно прикрыла глаза, болтая в такт песни ногой. — Только сегодня их слушала. Странный выбор для праздничной ночи, не находишь? Похоже, ди-джея уже тошнит от Jingle Bells.

— Кто это? — Кайло удивленно прислушивался к хриплому голосу Нодди Холдера.

— Ты не узнал? Да быть не может, ты меня разыгрываешь! — она даже подскочила от удивления, но заметив его взгляд рассмеялась. — Бог ты мой! Есть, оказывается, что-то, чего не знает Кайло Рен.

— Я не могу переслушать всю музыку, что написана на планете Земля, — он закатил глаза, но не обиделся.

— _You get me in a spot_

_And smile the smile you got_

_And I lo-o-o-ve you_ ^^^, — пропела она вместо ответа, пританцовывая на месте.

— Ну, ты уже скажешь кто это, или мне запускать Shazam?

— Это Slade, Кайло, — Рей продолжала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, прикрыв в блаженстве веки и мурлыкая себе под нос знакомые слова шуточной песенки. И когда дело дошло до первого проигрыша с надрывно-визгливой скрипкой, она неожиданно почувствовала, как большие сильные руки поднимают её в воздух и ставят прямо на подмерзший снег. — Что за…

— Потанцуешь со мной?

Она подняла голову вверх, непонимающе глядя в склонившееся к ней лицо.

— Что? — Рей пораженно моргала. Он же не мог всерьез?

— Потанцуй, — Кайло продолжал настаивать, а потом просто обнял за талию и подхватил руку. — Ну же, это просто!

Первое удивление схлынуло, и Рей рассмеялась. Они топтались в мокром снегу, попеременно то ступая в лужицы подтаявшей воды, то оскальзываясь на тонкой корке льда. Им ни разу не удавалось попасть в такт мелодии, и все было так нелепо и оттого весело, что они хохотали почти до слез. А когда скрипка взвизгнула во второй раз, Кайло попытался развернуть её, держа за руку, однако, лишь в последний момент успел подхватить Рей, спасая от позорного падения на скользкий снег. Видимо, это стало последней каплей. Раздосадованно рыкнув, он подхватил свою неловкую партнершу под колени, поднимая в воздух. Она взвизгнула от неожиданности и вцепилась ему в плечи, пока Кайло кружил их под затихающий голос Холдера. Так дело пошло на лад. И когда песня закончилась, сменившись очередным рождественским гимном, он остановился, продолжая удерживать её на весу, будто это было проще простого. Свой карандаш Рей давно потеряла где-то в снегу, и волосы темной волной падали ему на лицо, щекоча нос.

— Какие планы на завтра? — спросил он свою ношу, продолжая смотреть снизу вверх. Кайло осторожно сдул особенно настырную прядку, норовившую залезть ему в рот. Рей вздохнула и виновато улыбнулась.

— Занята целый день. Утром надо раздать подарки на благотворительной акции, а потом я думала успеть в родной Джакку.

Кайло аккуратно поставил её на землю, поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Тогда, я думаю, самое время отправиться вскрывать подарки под ёлкой.

— Было бы неплохо, а то рано вставать, — Рей протянула руку, собираясь поправить задравшийся ворот его пальто. Но вместо этого Кайло поймал её ладонь, целуя кончики замерзших пальцев.

— Спасибо за прекрасный вечер, — проговорил он.

— Это я должна тебя благодарить. Если бы не ты — умереть мне от панкреатита.

— Обращайся, — он улыбнулся, и осторожно провел носом вдоль выступающих тонких косточек.

Рей не помнила, как они добрались до дома. Она так хотела спать, что все силы уходили, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Наконец, Кайло остановил машину около подъезда, и она повернулась к нему, чтобы попрощаться. Но замерла, в очередной раз утонув в его взгляде. Господи! Она была готова захлебываться в нём вечно, навсегда теряя связь с реальностью.

— С Рождеством, Рей, — наконец тихо произнес он, поднимая руку и проводя по её волосам.

— С Рождеством, Кайло.

* * *

* Семестры в МТИ построены так 4-1-4. Так что это не моя угода сюжету, а реальный факт. Месячный семестр рассчитан на практики, стажировки и т.д.

**Рудольф — олень со светящимся носом из сказки Мэя. Практически такой же символ рождества, как и сам Санта.

***Имеется в виду гостия

**** Снова к сказке Мэя. У Рудольфа светился нос. Освещая дорогу, он тем самым помог заблудившимся в снежной пурге саням Санты найти дорогу.

‘ Самый большой небоскреб Бостона. 60 этажей. У него очень интересная архитектура, кому не лень — посмотрите.

'' 9/11

''' одна из самых дешевых валют в мире.

^ Рен неплохо подкован в базовой физике (ещё бы). Есть четыре основных взаимодействия: сильное, слабое, электромагнитное и гравитационное. Гравитация считается самой слабой силой на фоне остальных.

^^ Красивая портовая набережная. Частое место отдыха бостонцев.

^^^ «Coz I luv you» группы Slade. Это 100% мимими.


	18. Chapter 18

_«…Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_

_And we're stayin' ali-a-a-a-ve, stayin' alive…»_

— Да заткнешься ты или нет… — проорала Рей, зарываясь головой под подушку.

_«…Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' ali-a-a-a-ve…»_

— Чтоб ты сдох, — от души пожелала она своему будильнику. Тот наконец затих, и Рей блаженно расслабилась, ловя ускользающий сон. О, ей привиделось что-то невероятно чудесное. Но чем дольше пыталась вспомнить, тем быстрее испарялись из головы малейшие отзвуки сна. Там было что-то про звёзды, и, кажется…

_«…Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_

_I'm a woman's man, no time to talk…»_

— А-а-а! Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя, чертов набор транзисторов! — в телефон полетела подушка, но, промазав, приземлилась мимо.

К сожалению, по пути она снесла недопитый стакан с водой. Конечно, закон Мёрфи не мог дать осечку, если дело касалось Рей, так что вся оставшаяся там жидкость благополучно выплеснулась на комок синтепона. Заспанными глазами, в которых до сих пор плавала муть многолетнего недосыпа, она следила, как лужица деловито впитывается в наволочку. Когда исчезла последняя капля, Рей застонала и рухнула лицом в матрас.

_«Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive…»_

— Ты издеваешься, — невнятно пробубнила она в кровать и вздохнула.

Телефон надрывался уже третий раз за сегодняшнее утро. Однако Рей не могла себя заставить не то, что подняться, но хотя бы открыть глаза. Было начало седьмого утра и, учитывая, во сколько она легла, хотелось на всё наплевать и проспать сутки кряду.

Нет, домой её доставили в половину первого ночи. В общем-то, детское время, если так посмотреть. Но очутившись в родных стенах, она опустилась на пол прямо в прихожей и не могла сдвинуться с места. Осмысление событий медленно догоняло ошеломленное сознание. Самое невероятное Рождество в жизни. Но определенно в духе Кайло Рена — это истинно его размах мысли. Это же надо, затащить её в башню Хэнкока, а потом отвезти на пристань. И… о, она точно будет вариться в одном из дьявольских котлов за свои непристойные мысли.

Профессор знает толк в соблазнении, хотя и раньше-то сомнений в этом не было. От воспоминаний о том, как он трогательно закутывал её в плед, внутри разлилось предательское тепло. Кайло делал это сосредоточенно, и совершенно не обращая внимания на вялые попытки сопротивления. Интересно, сколько женщин поперебывало _в_ и _на_ этом пледе. Нет, лучше не думать.

Наверное, стоило возмущаться чуть активнее. Но какой смысл? Рей давно заметила, что с упрямством Рена проще смириться, чем пытаться спорить — всё равно сделает по-своему. И, к немалому удивлению, ей это нравилось. В век тотального феминизма, какой бы она ни была гордой и самостоятельной, иногда так хотелось, чтобы за нее кто-то что-то сделал. Некто большой, сильный и смелый подошел и сказал: _«Я обо всем позабочусь»._ Нет, она не бежала от проблем, просто… Просто иногда мечталось, чтобы сочетание тона платья и губной помады было её единственной проблемой. Расслабиться и… Как там говорила Фазма? Побыть женщиной. Только вот Рен определенно не тот человек. Да, он спокойно берет на себя ответственность, но не в том и не так. Не так, как потребуется в её случае…

Кайло — взрослый, самодостаточный мужчина, который может заполучить всё, что душе угодно. Он старше, умнее. Да ей до его уровня расти не один год! Святой Боже, а ведь ни с кем другим она никогда не чувствовала себя настолько ограниченной простушкой. Имея в своем арсенале гениальный ум, потрясающую харизму и просто фантастическую наглость, он мог бросить к ногам своей избранницы целый мир, если б захотел. И, рассуждая гипотетически, что могла предложить ему Рей? Что в ней такого, чего не достает Рену? Ничего. Кроме крутящегося в голове романтического бреда ей совершенно нечего дать Кайло. Но уж этим его точно не удивить. Зачем она тогда вообще ему сдалась? Ни фантастического ума, ни блестящей красоты. И тем противнее зудела не дающая покоя мысль, что за всеми этими конфетами-букетами-сонетами кроется конкретная цель. Она не давала спать, выворачивая мозги наизнанку.

Но, увы. Наглое сердце поставило большой и жирный крест на всех тревогах и опасениях, напрочь перечеркивая любые попытки сопротивляться. За месяц, проведенный без Кайло, она стала противна сама себе. Когда же это случилось-то? В тот момент, когда он застегивал на ней пальто, стоя на продуваемой всеми ветрами остановке? Или когда, рискуя, вёз до дома, а потом смиренно сидел в отделении полиции? А может, когда он тихим и мягким голосом объяснял премудрости покера, словно раскрывая загадку Энигмы? Кто теперь разберёт. Браво, профессор. Вы действительно мастер своего дела.

Рей глухо застонала и положила голову на колени, уперевшись лбом в твердые косточки. И всё же… он приехал к ней. Из всех людей, Кайло Рен выбрал её, чтобы вместе провести несколько часов Сочельника. Почему? Вопрос не давал покоя, как и визит в «Такодану». Человек, решивший встретить Рождество в клубе, либо безбашенный студент, наслаждающийся коротким периодом вседозволенности, либо кто-то безмерно одинокий.

Ну, нет. Что угодно, но не это. Вокруг таких, как Кайло, всегда вьется толпа лебезящих подхалимов, ни на минуту не спуская просящих глаз со своего потенциального благодетеля. Он для них кумир, идол, небожитель.

Но… он приехал к _ней_. Стоял под _её_ окнами, прежде чем написать. Рен это не подтвердил, но и отрицать не стал. Снег ответил за него.

Да, Эрика и Роуз давно не сообщали о новых трофейных спутницах профессора, хотя раньше считали их, как Рей — галстуки. Кажется, последний раз был пару месяцев назад или больше. Когда она сама выходила в «Такодану», Кайло был один как перст. С самой первой ночи. Всегда и без исключений. Чаще сидел и работал, реже просто о чем-то размышлял и переписывался по телефону.

Но… он был _один_ , в канун Рождества, у подъезда студентки, с которой его связывали очень неоднозначные отношения.

А все последовавшие события? Безумная гонка по городу, лишь бы успеть показать ей настоящую сказку до начала очередного снегопада. Был ли в его действиях романтичный подтекст? Нет. Точно нет. Даже несмотря на типичный набор: последний этаж, звездная ночь, темнота и искрящийся под ногами город. Кайло хотел другого. Скорее, всё напоминало внезапную попытку поделиться сокровенным, разделить мысли с тем, кто поймет. Интересно, понял ли он, что наделал? Клянет ли себя на чем свет стоит за то, что показал свою «обратную сторону Луны»? Ха, Рей готова была прозакладывать душу, что да.

Весь вечер, за исключением чертовой башни, он безупречно вёл свою игру. У него было столько возможностей её поцеловать, обнять, сделать всё, что ему так хотелось, но нет. Хитрец ловко поменял правила. Одно движение, рокировка, и вот уже Рей должна решить: когда она хочет, где и как. Рей отлично помнила слова, сказанные однажды Фазме, — она будет его только на своих условиях, никак иначе. И вот, пожалуйста. Когда заигравшаяся гордячка готова встать на колени и признать поражение, Кайло решил сыграть в джентльмена. Хотела? Так получай.

_«…Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' ali-a-a-a-ve…»_

Противный голос вырвал её из размышлений.

— Да встаю я, встаю, — проворчала Рей, скатываясь с кровати.

Она потянулась и, наконец-то, вспомнила о подарках, которые сиротливо лежали в углу под маленькой ёлкой. Порвав красивую упаковку, Рей выдохнула, не зная, то ли смеяться, то ли слать гневные сообщения парочке ушлых гомосексуалов. Первым обнаружился до боли знакомый черно-желтый переплет. Заголовок гордо гласил: «Вегетарианская кухня для чайников». Во втором свертке прилагался обычный фартук, но с изображением логотипа «Фронта освобождения животных»*. Святой Боже, она очень надеялась, что никто не заявил в полицию на этих фантастических идиотов. Но не могла сдержать улыбку, оценив подколку.

Уже в который раз дав себе обещание научиться печь хотя бы блинчики, Рей от греха подальше скомкала кусок белой материи и поднялась на ноги. Короткий разговор с Siri, выдернутое из шкафа последнее чистое банное полотенце, и она отправилась в душ. Время поджимало.

Disturbed создавали качественную шумовую завесу, когда она наконец выбралась из ванной комнаты. Так что трель дверного звонка Рей скорее почувствовала спинным мозгом, нежели услышала. Нахмурив брови, она взглянула на часы. Да, семь утра в Рождество — не самое подходящее время для музыки. Какой бы то ни было. И, похоже, соседи были с ней солидарны. Но вот те же Коллинзы снизу вообще не задумывались о такой мелочи, как чье-то удобство. Никогда.

Рей не могла представить, что кто-то другой мог трезвонить в это время. А потому, шлепая мокрыми пятками по холодным доскам пола, она, походя, убавила громкость и понеслась к двери. Полотенце на голове размоталось и было отброшено прочь, мокрые пряди скользнули по плечам. Тонкая футболка мгновенно пропиталась влагой и неприятно липла к коже, но нарушительнице общественного порядка не пришла мысль накинуть на себя что-то ещё. Так и бежала, словно финалистка конкурса мокрых маечек. Вообще, Рей намеревалась выглянуть в щелочку, извиниться и на том разойтись с миром. Она и правда не сообразила, который час. Звонок тем временем снова издал требовательное стрекотание.

— Уже, поди, хозяину квартиры настучал, гад, — проворчала Рей, на чем свет стоит костеря нетерпеливого соседа. Открывая дверь, она сразу начала свою речь раскаявшегося грешника. — Извините, ради Бога, извините. Я не сообразила, который сейчас час, и который день… Обещаю, больше такого…

Рей, наконец, подняла глаза, и резко замолчала.

— Привет, — голос Кайло звучал спокойно, словно это нормально — заявиться к своей студентке в семь утра. В Рождество.

— Привет, — растерянно пробормотала она в ответ, машинально пропуская его в квартиру.

Петли отвратительно заскрипели. Внутрь ворвался холодный воздух подъезда, и кожа непроизвольно покрылась мурашками. Голые ноги мгновенно заледенели. Свой откровенный оценивающий взгляд Кайло даже не попытался замаскировать. О, у Рей не оставалось сомнений, как она сейчас выглядит. Эдакая урбанистическая наяда. Водорослей только в голове не хватало для полноты картины. Колодец сюда, и будет «Звонок». А вообще хорошо, что футболка длинная, и трусы на месте. Рей прочистила горло и скрестила на груди руки. Зря, ох, зря.

— Семь утра.

Её голос звучал нарочито сухо и спокойно. Рен склонил голову набок и наконец-то посмотрел ей в лицо. И на том спасибо.

— Хотел застать тебя дома.

— Застал.

— Я вижу.

Повисло напряженное молчание. Кто сошел с ума? Он или она?

— Ты вообще сегодня спал? — Рей пристально разглядывала запавшие воспаленные глаза. Черты лица слегка заострились, но в целом Рен был свеж, бодр и идеально выбрит. Интересно, за какие грехи ей ниспосланы такие испытания? Она неуверенно потопталась на месте, а потом сдалась, вздохнула и протянула руки к пальто. Чтобы впихнуть его на переполненную вешалку, нужна многолетняя практика. — Заходи. И, прости за бардак. Не ждала гостей… так рано.

Кайло медленно прошёл в гостиную, как и вчера замирая четко по центру. Он с таким выражением медленно обводил взглядом царивший в квартире бедлам, будто ему явилось откровение свыше. По самым скромным прикидкам, он был ошарашен до глубины своей сволочной души. Но держался стоически. Даже бровью не повёл. И Рей прекрасно понимала его чувства. Контраст со вчерашней уютной гостиной был разительным. По всему полу валялась скомканная оберточная бумага; фартук, книга и мокрое полотенце примостились на кухонном столе. По всем стульям разбросана одежда, а ноутбук вообще покоился прямо на выключенной плите. Кажется, от такого святотатства Рен забыл на мгновение, как дышать.

— Было много работы, — проговорил он наконец, с каким-то нездоровым интересом наблюдая за Рей, мечущейся по квартире. Она судорожно собирала абсолютно случайные вещи, стараясь распихать их по углам. Интересно, если она сейчас подхватит домашние штаны, валяющиеся на диване за спиной Кайло, он заметит? И, что позорнее — светить нижним бельем или поспешно ретироваться в спальню? Черт, черт, черт!

— В Рождество? — хмыкнула она, храбрясь. Ладно, здесь все взрослые люди. У неё нет там второй вагины или, внезапно, члена. — Действительно, работать днем – это моветон. Настоящие программисты боятся утра, ведь тогда придется объяснять, куда делась вся еда. И вообще, это риск контакта с людьми.

Она несла полную околесицу, стараясь справиться со смущением и растерянностью. Какой черт его дернул припереться так не вовремя?

— Ты говорила, что утром едешь на какую-то благотворительную акцию. Я подумал… — начал было он, но замолчал, сбитый с толку остановкой её броуновского движения. Резко затормозив, Рей уставилась на него безумным взглядом.

— Вот дерьмо! Я же опаздывала! — взвыла она трубой Апокалипсиса.

Отшвырнув скомканный фартук в сторону, Рей бросилась в спальню, на ходу стаскивая влажную футболку. И уже все равно увидит там что-то Кайло, или нет. Тот, кажется, удивился, но Рей не была в этом уверена. Увы, она ещё не эволюционировала до глаз на спине. Черт! Если она задержится хоть на пять минут, будет катастрофа! Натянув первый попавшийся джемпер, Рей прыгала на одной ноге, пытаясь влезть в джинсы.

— Кайло, пожалуйста, вызови такси, — крикнула она, продолжая сражение со своенравной штаниной.

— Адрес? — донесся из гостиной невозмутимый голос.

— Дом 300 по Лонгвуд авеню, Бостонская Детская Больница, — и пронеслась мимо Кайло на сверхзвуковой.

Рей замерла напротив фена, остро понимая, что сушить волосы некогда. Вздохнув, она собрала их в косу, наскоро расчесав влажные пряди. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что сегодня её минует воспаление легких. Профессор стоял, прислонившись бедром к обеденному столу, и откровенно наслаждался происходящим. Его отчего-то безмерно забавляла вся эта суета.

Она смерчем носилась по дому, судорожно пытаясь собраться и одновременно проверяя содержимое семи коробок. Те притаились в самом дальнем углу коридора, так что её маршрут больше напоминал матч по американскому футболу. Раздумывая, взять ли второй свитер, чтобы спастись от вездесущих монастырских сквозняков, она в последний момент передумала. И так много тащить. Эх, лучше вместо спинных глаз мутировать третью руку.

— Кстати, что там с такси?

— Давно приехало, — Кайло равнодушно пожал плечами.

— И ты молчал?! — она даже задохнулась от возмущения. Но стоя в коридоре, робко спросила: — Ты не мог бы помочь загрузить коробки в машину?

— А я все гадал, решишься или нет, — улыбнулся Кайло, отталкиваясь от стола и в два гигантских шага оказываясь рядом с ней. Он хитро смотрел на неё сверху вниз, словно собирался что-то сказать. Но в последний момент передумал.

К немалому смущению, Кайло помог ей надеть куртку, да еще натянул на влажные волосы капюшон. После чего уставился на разномастные коробки, видимо прикидывая, как лучше с ними поступить. Отобрав три самые маленькие и легкие, он отдал их Рей. Остальные поставил друг на друга и ловко поднял, небрежным движением откидывая упавшие на глаза волосы. Позёр. Рей судорожно вцепилась в жесткий картон, подавляя желание запустить руку в эти жесткие пряди. Ещё немного и её отвезут в дом для душевнобольных. А диагноз поставят — тактильная шизофрения. От Кайло, конечно же, столь пристальное внимание не укрылось, но он лишь нахально поднял левую бровь, вынудив Рей резко отвернуться. Позёр и мудак.

— Так какие дела привели тебя в наши края? — спускаясь по лестнице, она неожиданно вспомнила, что так и не дала ему договорить.

— Мимо проезжал, — хмыкнул он. Рей даже остановилась, обернувшись и подозрительно взглянув на него. Кайло подтолкнул её в спину. — Идём, ты опаздываешь.

Она вздрогнула и поспешила вниз, слишком ошарашенная, чтобы связать вместе хотя бы пару мыслей. Но когда они вышли на улицу, в мутном свете раннего утра Рей увидела только до боли знакомую черную машину, приветливо мигнувшую аварийкой.

— А где… — начала она было, но вопрос тут же отпал сам собой. Кайло, ловко балансируя на одной ноге и придерживая второй коробочную башню, приподнимал повыше крышку багажника. — Ясно…

Позёр, мудак и тиран. Рей вздохнула, поставила свой груз на мокрый асфальт и отправилась помогать. Порой Рен откровенно выбешивал своими мистификациями, помноженными на абсолютное пренебрежение чужим мнением. Удивительный человек, вызывающий одновременно восхищение и злость. Одной рукой творил чудеса благородства и бескорыстия, другой собирал дань со всех пороков. У неё раньше мозги перегреются, чем она сможет его понять. Свой собственный специфичный мир. Свои, ему одному ведомые мерила.

— Остальные придётся в салон, — бросил Кайло и было отвернулся, но Рей остановила, осторожно взяв его за руку и вынуждая остаться на месте.

— Подожди, — начала она и раздраженно нахмурилась, совершенно не представляя, как до него донести свою мысль. — Кайло, ты не должен… не обязан… Тьфу ты черт! В общем, зачем ты здесь?

Её лицо было обманчиво спокойно. На самом деле внутри Рей творился дикий кавардак из чувств и эмоций, и она поджала губы, чтобы те не задрожали, выдавая волнение. Рен взглянул на неё словно на тяжелобольную и поглубже натянул капюшон.

— Мне было скучно, — безлико произнес он и отвернулся, прикидывая, как запихнуть последние коробки в салон.

Рей стояла, окаменев и не в силах сделать вдох. Это было неожиданно больно. Определенно не те слова, что хотелось услышать. Вот, значит, как. Рей Тидо вместо штатного клоуна? Да катился бы ты, профессор, со своим патетичным сплином гребанного истеблишмента. Взгрустнувший богатенький ублюдок. Скучно ему, видите ли, было. Получила свою правду, Рей? Вот и молодец. Ну, а если не нравится ответ, так не надо задавать вопросов. Никогда. Никогда не стоит забывать, кто он на самом деле. Как бы Рен ни пытался усыпить её разум.

— У меня здесь не цирк шапито, профессор, — процедила она. — Я еду в детскую больницу, и развлечений там будет немного.

Удивленный резкими словами он обернулся и молча воззрился на неё. Рей высокомерно вздернула подбородок. Довольно сомнительная честь — скрашивать досуг Кайло Рена. По крайней мере, для неё уж точно.

Но Рен вздохнул, сделал неуловимый шаг вперед и так резко притянул Рей в объятия, что капюшон слетел с головы. От неожиданности она потеряла опору, но её лишь покрепче прижали к теплому мужскому телу. С немалым смущением Рей обнаружила под своей щекой мягкую ткань его кофты и, несмотря на все раздражение, еле сдержалась, чтобы не потереться о неё. Смежив веки, она глубоко вдохнула, прислушиваясь к уверенному биению чужого сердца. А потом ещё больше затрепетала от ощущения прикосновения чужих губ к макушке. Кто-то только что злился? Она? Нет, не было такого. Выдумки.

— Ты глупая гордячка, — пробормотал Кайло куда-то в волосы. И Рей почувствовала, что он улыбается. — Мне было скучно. Без тебя. Так яснее?

Куда уж больше. Можно сказать, это самое близкое к чистосердечному признанию в их системе координат. И стоя в железобетонных объятиях, Рей могла лишь часто покивать, отчего случайно врезала затылком ему по подбородку. Кайло рассмеялся, когда она попыталась извернуться, чтобы посмотреть на него. И снова их лица оказались тревожно близко друг от друга. Она смотрела на него снизу вверх и больше всего на свете Рей хотела, чтобы он её поцеловал. Ощутить его дыхание на своих губах, провести кончиком языка по линии рта казалось Манной небесной, но… Кайло сделал шаг назад, отпуская. И во взгляде притаилось не только обещание, но и лукавые смешинки. Змей. Коварный змей. Рей не ошиблась. Он точно знал, что уже победил в их дурацкой игре, и ждал, пока жертва усмирит гордыню и признает свое поражение.

— Так мы едем? — черная бровь вопросительно взлетела вверх. О, она закажет портрет этого коронного изгиба у лучшего художника. Выйдет шедевр, достойный Национальной Картинной Галереи. Рей кивнула.

— Давай, я поставлю все на колени, — предложила она, наблюдая, как Рен запихивает коробки в небольшое пространство между сиденьями и задним стеклом. — Поцарапаешь же салон. Жалко будет.

— Плевать, — он легкомысленно пожал плечами. В этом весь Кайло — материальная вещь суть тлен земной. Рей вздохнула и, повинуясь властно протянутой руке, уселась в пассажирское кресло. На этот раз получилось не настолько позорно. На коленях примостился последний короб. Спортивное купе — не самая лучшая машина для перевозки чего бы то ни было. Она снова провела рукой по замше салона, не сдержав порыва, здороваясь с черным монстром и извиняясь за пренебрежение со стороны его хозяина. Кайло никак не прокомментировал увиденное.

— Расскажешь? — неожиданный вопрос прозвучал практически в полной тишине. Они ехали молча. Рей бездумно смотрела на проносящиеся мимо заснеженные пейзажи, набираясь сил перед тяжелым днем.

— О чем? — в животе громко заурчало, и легкий смешок полетел в её сторону. Черт, она ведь не позавтракала.

— Куда мы едем и зачем, — Кайло резко завернул на Тремонт стрит. — Кстати, надеюсь, что там найдется, чем перекусить, а то в такой час даже Starbucks закрыт.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что там прекрасный кофе, я в тебе разочаруюсь.

— Никогда бы не опустился до подобной лжи. Но их варево и мертвого поднимет.

— Официально разрешенная некромантия.

— Надо попробовать провернуть с Элвисом. Так, куда мы?

— Сейчас увидишь, — Рей хихикнула. — Уже почти на месте.

Они припарковались у одного из служебных входов, ведущих сразу в приемный покой. Как всегда не слишком грациозно вывалившись из машины, Рей бросила взгляд на часы. У неё оставалось пятнадцать минут.

— Как ты собиралась тащить это в одиночку? — недоуменно спросил Кайло, одновременно пытаясь открыть тяжелую дверь и не выронить из рук Пизанскую башню. — И что, ради Бога, в долбанных коробках?

Она не успела ему ответить, когда в красно-зеленом костюме рождественского эльфа к ним подлетела ярко накрашенная блондинка. Вечная студентка Хелен выглядела очаровательно. Весело торчащие из-под полосатого колпака золотистые кудряшки, пухлые губки и чрезмерно длинно наращённые ресницы.

— Ох, Рей! Дорогулечка! Вот и ты! А я уже начала переживать. Тебя всё нет и нет, да и миленький мистер Картман уже несколько раз спрашивал. Сама понимаешь, надо разложить всё по пакетикам. Ой, и умничка, что пришла не одна. Будет, кому помочь нам, — девушка щебетала как заправская канарейка, не переставая при этом стрелять глазками в Рена. Заметив, как нервно дернулась мужская щека, Рей поспешила оттеснить его. Кайло ненавидел тупых, а Хелен Рид была совершенно запредельной идиоткой. Зато ладила с маленькими детьми. Но Рей подозревала, что причиной тому был одинаковый с трехлетками уровень интеллектуального развития.

— Привет, Хел, — она постаралась изобразить самую радушную улыбку. — Всё в порядке, я здесь, и подарки тоже со мной. Уже в готовом виде. Проводи нас к Санте, пожалуйста.

Просьба, как и предполагала Рей, вызвала бурную активность у Хелен, защебетавшей пуще прежнего.

— Довольно любопытный образчик, — тихо произнес Кайло, вызвав у Рей смешок. Они шли по ярко освещенному коридору за своей провожатой. Та, не умолкая ни на секунду, на все лады распиналась о «душке Джоне», «милых зайчиках» и прочих «симпапулечках».

В огромном соседнем фойе ресепшена, куда привела их Хел, высотой до потолка распростерла лапы большая рождественская ель. Под ней, на побитом временем, но всё ещё золотистом кресле сидел Санта и деловито расчесывал бороду. За его спиной высилась гора бутафорских подарков.

— Привет, Джон, — Рей ласково чмокнула старика в седой парик.

— Рей! — радостно прогрохотал он. — А мы тебя уже заждались. Скоро же начинаем.

— Да-да, я знаю, — она взглядом попросила Кайло поставить дурацкие коробки на пол и сама потянулась к ним. Присев на корточки перед Сантой-Джоном, Рей быстро начала доставать их содержимое. — Если верить списку, детишек не больше тридцати. Остальные вы с ребятами отнесете в палаты интенсивной терапии и реанимации. Смотри, в синих пакетах карандаши и раскраски для малышей. Красные и зеленые для тех, кто постарше. В первых — куклы, во вторых — роботы. Запомнишь?

Она обеспокоенно взглянула на пожилого мужчину. Но он лишь хохотнул, потрепав по плечу.

— Да брось, детка. Даже если забуду, всегда смогу подсмотреть, что внутри. Ведь так? — он весело подмигнул, нахлобучивая на голову колпак и поправляя бороду.

В этот самый момент ведущие в больничное нутро двери распахнулись, и толпа наряженных разновозрастных детей радостно устремилась к елке. Покачав головой, Рей подхватила пустые коробки и быстро ретировалась в дальние ряды, чтобы не быть растоптанной маленькими ножками. Там её нашел Кайло.

— Что с ним? — он кивнул на довольно гудящего Санту.

— Начальная стадия Альцгеймера, — Рей вздохнула, а потом, подхватив из соседнего ящика два бесхозных эльфовых колпака, натянула один на себя, а второй на Рена. За это её удостоили взгляда, обещавшего все кары небесные. Нагло проигнорировав раздраженное сопение, она продолжила: — Мистер Картман уже тридцать лет работает Сантой в больницах. Сказал, что пока может вспомнить первый куплет Jingle Bells, его рано списывать со счетов. Пожалуй, он лучший из всех, кого я видела.

— Поверю тебе на слово. Кстати, — теплая рука легла на её талию, приобнимая, — ты задолжала мне ещё одно объяснение.

— Какое? — Рей слишком сосредоточилась на ощущении большой ладони, которая нежными поглаживающими движениями выписывала какие-то тайные знаки. Явно черномагические, потому что никогда до этого момента у Рей не подгибались колени от столь невинного прикосновения.

— Что мы здесь делаем.

— А, — она попыталась абстрагироваться от приятного покалывания в том месте, где её касался Рен, — даже не знаю, как проще объяснить. Здесь проходят лечение дети с тяжелыми заболеваниями, и… В общем, не все могут вырваться на Рождество домой. Эти ребята, — кивок в сторону наряженных эльфов, танцующих вместе с детишками, — студенты театральной школы. Они уже пять лет организуют что-то вроде представления для тех, кто остается в больнице на праздники. Благотворительная акция от Cradles to Crayons.

— А подарки?

— Ну, какое же Рождество без подарков. Я с друзьями выбиваю спонсорскую помощь отовсюду, откуда могу. На эти деньги покупаем хоть что-то, чтобы дети не чувствовали себя обделенными в праздничный день.

— Тебе нравится чувствовать себя святой, да? Помнится, кто-то ещё вчера жаловался, что в одинаковых подарках нет ни души, ни ощущения праздника, — от Рей не укрылся его острый взгляд, но лишь покачала головой.

— Дело не в моих чувствах. Эти дети, — она снова кивнула в сторону царившего перед ними веселья и задумчиво продолжила, — давно уже не верят в Санту. Когда ты лежишь с острым лейкозом, то единственное чудо для тебя — выбраться с ремиссией домой, начать жить, как все. Ну, а подарки… Ты знаешь, сколько стоит операция на сердце по устранению не самого сложного порока?

— Понятия не имею, — Кайло заинтересованно повернулся к ней.

— От тридцати до двухсот тысяч. А стернотомии и того дороже. Плюс восстановление, физиотерапевты, лекарства… Страховка не покрывает и половины, а фонды не всегда готовы предоставить полную сумму — квоты и бюджеты ограничены. Родителям приходится идти на большие жертвы, брать в долг…

Голос затих сам по себе. Тошнотворный страх подкрался к горлу, сжимая внутренности в отвратительный скользкий узел, но Рей привычно подавила панику. Надо немного потерпеть. Возможно, год или два, пока не освоится в NASA, не получит расширенную страховку. Тогда можно подумать и о кредите, например… Хотя, с каких денег она собирается его выплачивать после операции? Да и согласится ли Хильда отпустить Рей на целый год? Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы… Она настолько глубоко задумалась, что вздрогнула от слов Кайло.

— Удивительная осведомленность, — сказал он и отвернулся. Так буднично, что Рей с подозрением уставилась на него. Он не знал? Он действительно не знал? Нет, у неё и раньше закрадывались такие сомнения, но… Неужели, хоть раз Фазма вспомнила о неприкосновенности частной жизни и придержала длинный язык, не сболтнув лишнего? Уму непостижимо. Всезнайка Рен понятия не имеет о её болезни! Невероятно. Хотя, кому в здравом уме придет в голову перебирать чужую медицинскую карту, выискивая что-то интересное среди бесчисленных простуд, рецептов на контрацептивы, прививок от гриппа и обычных медосмотров. Зато мгновенно стало понятно, отчего же ей так легко с ним общаться. Никакого наигранного сострадания, никакого сочувствия, никакой тошнотворной заботы о здоровье. Никто с преувеличенной тревогой не ждал очередного приступа. И не трясся, будто она уже без пяти минут труп. Она была Рей. Просто Рей. Волшебно. Но придется хорошенько постараться, чтобы Кайло как можно дольше не знал о маленькой тайне мисс Тидо. Потому что в момент, когда в его глазах появится жалость, она не выдержит. Это станет её моральным концом. Рей вздохнула, понимая, что он всё ещё ждет ответа.

— Я три года помогаю фонду и невольно в курсе, — что ж, это было правдой хотя бы отчасти. — Для многих родителей подарки детям на Рождество — непозволительная роскошь. Поэтому мы стараемся дать хоть какое-то ощущение праздника.

Внезапно Рей почувствовала, что задыхается. Находиться здесь, в этой больнице, больше не было сил. Хотелось как можно скорее выйти на воздух и почувствовать, что несмотря ни на какие проблемы — она жива. Глоток свежего воздуха, и Рей снова поверит — все решаемо. Она тряхнула головой.

— Идём, я знаю, где здесь можно купить еды. И… черт, Кайло, ты весь… в блестках? О, Боже!

Рей только сейчас заметила, что спереди свитер Рена плотно усыпан мелким сверкающим фиолетовым мусором. Похоже, в одной из коробок рассыпалась баночка с сухими красками. Это выглядело настолько комично, что пришлось зажать ладонью рот, чтобы смехом не мешать представлению. Кайло, проследив за её взглядом, теперь медленно себя осматривал. Попытавшись было смахнуть праздничную пыльцу, он только сильнее размазал её по своей кофте.

— Кажется, Элвис всё же жив…

— Дай мне желтую гитару, и я стану вторым Принсом, — беззлобно проворчал он, а Рей не выдержала и укусила себя за руку, стараясь сдержать рвущийся из груди хохот. Давясь смехом, она схватила Рена, стараясь увести их как можно дальше отсюда.

Купив пару сэндвичей в расположенном внизу «7/11», они вышли на улицу. Нахохлившись, Рей плотнее закуталась в свою куртку и перевела взгляд на Кайло, который так и стоял в своем блестящем свитере под падающим снегом. В голову закралась нехорошая мысль.

— Скажи мне, — она вздохнула, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ, — где твое пальто?

— Полагаю, всё там же — на вешалке в твоем доме, — после небольшой паузы ответил он, сжимая пальцами переносицу. — Погребено под тремя слоями одежды.

— Ну, мы хотя бы знаем, что ему не одиноко, — Рей улыбнулась. — Я могу дать тебе ключи, съездишь, заберешь. А потом просто оставишь их у кого-нибудь из соседей.

Кайло непонимающе взглянул на неё.

— Что мешает тебе сделать это вместе со мной?

— Мне надо добраться до автовокзала и попасть на рейс до Джакку. А если я поеду с тобой, то не успею…

— Если ты поедешь со мной, то успеешь, — он скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на неё. Серьезность выражения его лица ощутимо портили блестки, весело переливающиеся в тусклом дневном свете. Рей с трудом подавила улыбку. Вряд ли ещё более гордый, чем она, мужчина выдержит новую порцию глупого хихиканья.

— Кайло, туда тащиться около двух часов. Сейчас утро, и ты точно найдешь интересные развлечения на день, — Кайло лишь посмотрел на неё в ответ, молча выразив своё отношение к её лепету. Нет, он определенно невыносим. Зачем она продолжает с ним спорить?

— Уверен, что это будет очень занимательное путешествие.

— О, да ради Бога, — сдалась она наконец. И, подходя к машине, пробурчала: — Готова поспорить, ты туда рвешься только из-за того, что это женский монастырь.

Рен хмыкнул, снова ничего не ответив. Но прежде чем захлопнуть пассажирскую дверь, наклонился к ней так близко, что их носы практически соприкоснулись. Глаза моментально съехали на его губы, и она еле сдержалась, чтобы не прижаться к ним своим ртом. Где её персональный котел? Готовьте костер, она уже идёт.

— Терпеть не могу святош и ролевые игры. Но если у тебя где-то завалялось облачение монашки, я готов пересмотреть свое мнение, — сказано было таким тоном, что и без того раззадоренное воображение мгновенно нарисовало тысячу и одну картину, каким образом он согласен поменять вкусы.

Она позорно покраснела. Глупой рыбой Рей открывала и закрывала рот, едва ли не впервые не в силах подобрать достойный ответ. Неожиданный пошлый намек завязал настолько тугой узел внизу живота, что захотелось свести колени и хоть как-то унять тянущее ощущение. О, Боже! Она окончательно тронулась умом! Предложи Кайло отдаться ему прямо сейчас на парковке, Рей без раздумий бы сделала это. Но он усмехнулся и резко отстранился, захлопывая дверь. Ублюдок. Ждёт, когда она сама ляжет перед ним, раздвинет ноги и будет умолять её взять. Святые небеса, а ведь осталось совсем немного, чтобы именно так и поступить. Поглощенная бурей неоднозначных размышлений, Рей не заметила, как они свернули не в ту сторону. Повернув голову, она с удивлением узнала Коммонуэлс-авеню.

Центральная улица престижного района Бэк Бэй недаром считалась жемчужиной Бостона. Спроектированная наподобие французских бульваров позапрошлого века, летним обилием зелени и цветов она сильно отличалась от любой другой улицы в Америке. Авеню была застроена прекрасными старинными многоэтажными домами, знавшими уже несколько поколений владельцев. Вдоль них стояли припаркованные солидные машины городской аристократии. И глядя на эти особняки, в голове рисовались гостиные с электрокаминами и кучей антикварной мебели. Мягкая, благородная роскошь.

— Что-то не сильно похоже на Дорчерстер или федеральную трассу, — Рей разглядывала почти бесконечную ленту одинаково прилизанных кирпичных домов. Аккуратные кованые решетки, окружавшие милые садики с обязательным вазоном в центре, лестницы из светлого камня и, разумеется, позолоченные дверные молотки. Неизменные атрибуты городских родовых гнезд бостонских сливок общества. Всё это со вкусом украшено гирляндами, пышными адвентовскими венками и фигурами снеговиков с оленями. Что уж говорить, контраст с её Дорчестером просто феноменальный. Рей не так часто бывала в этом районе, но пару раз прогуливалась вдоль авеню после очередного свидания в Бостонском общественном парке. Здесь было красиво, как-то душевно и очень уютно.

— Мне нужно переодеться, — ответил Кайло, ловко припарковавшись около одного из домов. — Боюсь, что на вашей вечеринке святых отцов меня перепутают с диско-шаром. Пойдем, Химена наверняка уже пришла и не даст нам умереть с голоду.

— Химена? — ох, в этот раз Рей удалось выбраться из машины без серьезных потерь для своего достоинства.

— Моя домработница, мексиканка. В свое время помог с визой, да она так и осталась на меня работать. Ума не приложу зачем ей это.

— Ну просто филантроп, меценат и ангельский благодетель. А дома нас ждут дворецкий, горничная и личный повар. Все в шелках да парче, — входя в подъезд, пробормотала Рей себе под нос. На винтажном, но исправно работающем лифте, они поднялись на самый последний этаж. — Я думала, ты живешь где-нибудь в центре. В одной из стеклянных высоток.

— Эта квартира досталась мне в наследство. Можно сказать, вырос здесь. Сначала на новое жилье не было денег, а потом смысла. Так что я просто… кое-что переделал.

Рей не терпелось увидеть пристанище эксцентричного холостяка. Она представляла квартиру под стать этому дому — тяжелое мореное дерево, лепнина на стенах и под потолком, пушистые ковры, изящно разбавленные удачно стилизованными хай-тек штучками. Все такое строго-элегантное, как Кайло. В общем, старинный колониальный дом со всеми благами цифрового времени.

Но все фантазии разбились в пух и прах, стоило им пересечь порог дома Кайло. Увиденное поразило настолько, что Рей не была уверена, как ей следует реагировать. Брошенное Реном равнодушное «переделал» и близко не описывало то, что случилось здесь. Да, хай-тек был. Но его довели до такой грани абсурда, что её замутило. Она молча взирала на царство монохрома, стали и стекла. Мертвое на неживом в окружении бездушности. Взгляд скользил и не мог споткнуться хоть на одной личной или душевной вещи. Голые контрастные отштукатуренные стены, с идеально подобранным холодным цветовым сочетанием. Блестящий гладкий пол, точь-в-точь повторяющий оттенок одной из футуристичных матовых поверхностей. Хозяин хотел сделать это место максимально отличающимся от всего привычного. Что ж, он явно добился своего. Представить для старого дома более неподходящий интерьер было невозможно. А сколько же денег потрачено на это извращение, даже сложно представить.

Рей сделала несколько осторожных шагов в комнату, которая после перепланировки стала одновременно гостиной, кухней и столовой. Посреди почти пустого помещения находилась огромная белоснежная столешница, напоминавшая формой цифру семь. Или, её передернуло, стол для аутопсии. Не хватало только бестеневой лампы. Сверху над рабочей кухонной поверхностью нависал черный блестящий куб вытяжного шкафа, расположенный под каким-то хитроумным наклоном. Встроенная техника еле угадывалась, настолько она была хорошо замаскирована облицовочными панелями. Лишь навороченная газовая конфорка матово блестела металлическим боком. Мебель Рей приняла за часть больной фантазии художника-кубиста. Впрочем, так, наверное, оно и было. Штучный товар. Такое не купишь в магазине, только индивидуальный заказ… Ни одного прямого угла. Всё испещрено косыми линиями, строгими формами и играми на контрастах. Безумие. Свободное пространство? Эргономичность? Пустота! При кажущейся громоздкой обстановке здесь было удивительно пусто и одиноко.

Чуть дальше Рей заприметила лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, — стеклянные ступени, перечеркнутые наискось металлическими перилами. Она снова огляделась. Не похоже, что здесь любили устраивать шумные вечеринки и интеллектуальные встречи. Господи, да просто посидеть с бокалом вина и хорошей компанией. Нет. Ничего подобного. Гулко, холодно, неуютно, и повсюду абсолютная стерильная чистота. Страшное место. Ни за что на свете она не хотела оставаться здесь дольше пяти минут.

— Жутковато тут у тебя, — прошептала Рей, но Кайло её услышал.

— Почему? — казалось, Рен искренне удивлен. Она смутилась. Право слово, может быть, он сюда душу вложил… хотя, нет. Вот чего-чего, а души здесь не пролетало точно. Дом был не просто мертв, его зверски убили и из шкуры сделали чучело. И здесь Кайло внезапно смотрелся ему под стать, такой же идеальный и словно неживой.

— Ну, не знаю. Будто в элитном морге очутилась, — сказала и тут же прикусила себе язык. Это было очень невоспитанно. Кайло, например, очень тактично не прокомментировал царящий утром в её квартире бедлам. А ведь привыкнув к такой чистоте и порядку, он наверняка испытал немалое потрясение, очутившись в эпицентре локального урагана.

Рей собиралась уже извиниться за свою грубость, но тут послышался чей-то голос. По той самой невесомой лестнице тяжело спускалось пестрое, абсолютно круглое пятно. Настолько чуждое и иррациональное в этом мертвом пейзаже, что казалось галлюцинацией. И только когда оно достигло последней ступени, Рей узнала в нем пожилую женщину малого роста и огромных объемов. Что ж, её появление смогло хоть как-то оживить этот ансамбль пафосного бабла.

— Мистер Рен, вы уже дома? — с характерным мексиканским акцентом спросила, по всей видимости, та самая Химена. В руках она держала метелочку для пыли, а круглое лицо, испещренное морщинами, добродушно улыбалось, обнажая желтые кривоватые зубы.

— Да, заскочил на минуту, — Кайло кивнул своей домработнице и шепнул Рей: — Я сейчас, подожди, пожалуйста.

После чего легко взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж. Рей проводила его тревожным взглядом и осталась один на один с круглой мексиканкой. Одетая в свой национальный костюм, она смотрелась совершенно инородно в застывшем бреде футуриста.

— Добро пожаловать, мисс… — прогундосила Химена, улыбаясь так радушно, что даже комната на мгновение стала теплее.

— Ох, меня зовут Рей. Просто Рей. Я не из этих… — она сделала неопределенный жест рукой, словно абстрагируясь от всей этой дикой экстравагантной роскоши.

Старая мексиканка наблюдала за ней, склонив свою голову, украшенную традиционной косой вокруг макушки. В её седые волосы были вплетены какие-то цветы, похоже, что даже живые.

— Хотите чего-нибудь, Рей? Вина, сока?

— Сбежать хочу отсюда, — опять не подумав, ляпнула она и испуганно взглянула на пожилую женщину. Но та лишь усмехнулась.

— Прекрасно понимаю, о чем вы…

Она собиралась ещё что-то добавить, но к ним уже спускался Кайло.

— Не жди меня, — сказал он, подойдя к ним. — Я буду поздно.

— Как всегда, мистер Рен, — мексиканка печально покачала головой.

Рей же задалась вопросом, живет ли Кайло в своем доме? Судя по всему — нет. Может быть, ночует иногда, когда не проводит вечера в башне Хэнкока. Ему тоже неуютно? Рей готова была прозакладывать душу, что так оно и есть. Похоже, Кайло стремился и камня на камне не оставить от старой обстановки, да так увлекся, что перестарался. Её распирало от любопытства. Почему он так сделал? Избавлялся от воспоминаний детства? Сколько скелетов выкинул на помойку? Неудивительно, если он и продезинфицировал здесь всё, выжигая даже малейшие запахи обжитого прежними хозяевами помещения. И, спасибо, если не напалмом. Жуть какая. Не квартира, а дитя Франкенштейна. Собственное творение обратилось против своего же хозяина, оказавшись чудовищем.

Наконец они покинули квартиру. Причем, Рей вылетела из неё, словно пробка от шампанского, напрочь позабыв о еде. Кайло, кажется, пытался напомнить об этом, но она лишь отмахнулась. Прочь! И только очутившись в знакомом тепле машины, Рей поняла, что нашла дом своего профессора. Как ни крути, но в этом Мерседесе было больше любви и жизни, чем во всем ультрамодном, нафаршированным самой современной техникой, обставленном именитыми дизайнерами фамильном склепе. Облегченно вздохнув, она спросила:

— А пальто?

— Плевать.

Что ж, кажется, это слово становится девизом дня. Плевать на всё.

* * *

* Тот случай, когда борьба доходит до абсурда. Организация, объединяющая радикальных веганов и вегетарианцев. ФБР признала ФОЖ представляющими террористическую угрозу.

** Кто-нибудь помнит Принса НЕ в фиолетовом? Я, лично, нет.


	19. Chapter 19

Одна за другой мили платной федеральной трассы I-90 съедались под колесами черного Мерседеса. Ровное влажное полотно дороги, главной артерии штата Массачусетс, было довольно безлюдно в этот праздничный день. Они обгоняли лишь редкие караваны да огромные грузовые автопоезда. Рей искренне наслаждалась поездкой. Наплевав на любые ограничения, Кайло с бешеной скоростью гнал автомобиль и выглядел на удивление расслаблено, развалившись в своем глубоком кресле. Неужели радовался возможности вырваться из города? Вполне вероятно. Наверняка ему порядком опостылели университетские стены и вычурный интерьер «Такоданы». Они летели так быстро, что скоро заснеженные леса Новой Англии окружили их почти вплотную, полностью отрезая от любой цивилизации.

— Скажи мне, — Рей неловко постучала ногтями по подлокотнику и задумалась, как тактичнее задать свой вопрос. Кайло бросил быстрый взгляд, подмечая её сомнения. Он какое-то время терпеливо подождал продолжения, но затем не выдержал:

— Рей, если тебя что-то интересует — спроси прямо.

— И что, ты скажешь правду? — она даже повернулась, заинтересованно смотря на него. Ей только что дали карт-бланш?

— Если вопрос мне не понравится, я просто не стану отвечать, — он пожал плечами, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

— Ну, хорошо, — с сомнением пробормотала она и снова затихла.

— Мне казалось, или раньше ты была более решительна в своих высказываниях?

— Я и сейчас решительна.

— Тогда, чего ты мнешься?

— Я не мнусь, просто…

— Просто передразниваешься.

— Я не пере… Да чтоб тебя, Кайло! — Рей раздраженно взглянула на него. Рен лишь самодовольно улыбался. Козёл. Хорошо, он ведь сам разрешил. В конце концов, его за язык никто не тянул и не тянет. Глубоко вздохнув, она набрала в грудь воздуха и выпалила: — От кого тебе достался дом?

— И это был тот вопрос века, на который ты решалась полчаса? — казалось, Кайло действительно удивлен.

— Вовсе даже не полчаса. Может, пару минут.

— Конечно, это же не обзываться. Что-что, а ругаться ты умеешь со скоростью мысли. Здесь же пришлось потратить время, чтобы облечь слова в более приличные формы.

— Да, черт тебя дери, прекрати! — она ведь не могла покраснеть, нет? Святые небеса, он просто невозможен. — Не хочешь отвечать, так и скажи. А то сам условия ставишь, а потом нарушаешь.

Ответом ей послужил искренний смех.

— Я весьма коварен.

— Менять правила по ходу игры может каждый.

— Но не каждый провернет это так ловко.

— Ну-ну, тебе не тесно в своем эго? Ты только намекни, я подожму своё.

— Ах, узнаю мисс Тидо. Сама кротость и очарование.

— Блаженны кроткие, ибо они наследуют землю*, — потупив взор, она еле сдержалась, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— И после этого ты ворчишь на моё эго! — с притворным возмущением он покачал головой, неожиданно перестраиваясь в правый ряд. Рей удивленно на него посмотрела, и Кайло снизошел до объяснений: — Зверя надо кормить.

— Кровь девственниц или жертвоприношения?

— Думаю, он обойдется слезами пречистой девы.

— Даже не знаю, что будет дольше — искать деву или собирать её слезы.

— Ты всегда можешь принести себя в жертву.

— То есть девственниц ты уже не рассматриваешь?

— За неимением оных.

— Какая поразительная осведомленность.

— Так и знал, что в этом вопросе на тебя нельзя положиться.

Рей даже задохнулась от возмущения. Ну, знаете ли! Уж не рассчитывал ли он, что столько лет она будет хранить себя для Его Скабрезного Высочества? Видимо, уловив ход её мыслей, Кайло усмехнулся. Резко захотелось стукнуть его побольнее. Шутник.

Они заехали на небольшую заправку в районе Уэстборо и оказались чуть ли не единственными посетителями. Компанию им составила парочка сонных дальнобойщиков, которые, почесывая заросшие щетиной лица и зевая во весь рот, сонно взбирались в свои грузовики.

— Тебе купить что-нибудь? — спросил Кайло, отстегивая ремень безопасности.

— Нет. Хотя, воды, пожалуйста, — Рей зачарованно рассматривала огненную аэрографию на боку кабины одного из звероподобных Mack Trucks**.

— Осторожно, твой дракон может и приревновать, — раздался шелковый голос рядом с ней.

— Что? — вздрогнув от неожиданности, она повернулась и уставилась в потемневшие глаза.

— Он довольно ревнив, — легкий кивок в сторону приборной панели, и Кайло на дюйм ближе. — Не забывай, мы навсегда в ответе за тех, кого приручили.

— О, так мне удалось? — не отрывая взгляда, тихо произнесла она. Порой Рей поражалась, с какой ловкостью Кайло жонглирует нечестными приемами. Вот как сейчас, например. Он так близко, и у неё из головы вылетели последние разумные мысли. Бери и лепи всё, что хочешь. Но, нет. Слишком скучно. Гораздо интереснее вот так дразнить. Опасный, очень опасный. Заиграешься и не заметишь, как отправилась утилем в список _«Оттрахано»_. Но, черт возьми, несмотря на его откровенную невыносимость, Кайло Рен оставался потрясающим. Любое общение с ним сулило Рей какой-то мазохистский восторг.

— Кто знает, — задумчиво протянул Кайло, улыбнувшись кончиками губ. И подвинулся ещё на один дюйм вперед, с восторгом наблюдая, как расширяются в предвкушении её зрачки. — Но на твоем месте я бы не стал рисковать. А то есть вероятность поехать обратно на автобусе.

— Спасибо за предупреждение. В следующий раз я… буду внимательнее. Есть ли… способ загладить мою вину? — Рей изо всех сил пыталась добавить в голос томного придыхания, но отчаянно хотелось заржать. Как же она обожала эти игры.

— Открой бардачок, — тональность упала на октаву вниз, вызвав непроизвольную дрожь. _О-о-о._

— И что я там найду?

— Воду, — выдохнул он практически ей в губы, после чего отстранился и покинул машину. Подлец!

Рей открыла бардачок, и только что не присвистнула от неожиданности. Ну надо же! Какой контраст. Стерильная квартира? Она непроизвольно фыркнула, разглядывая истинный хаос. Необходимо срочно сфотографировать и послать снимок в Палату Мер и Весов в качестве эталона Энтропии***. Это же надо… Горы мятых чеков ровным слоем покрывали сервисную книжку и терялись где-то в глубине. Какие-то бумаги, который месяц пылящиеся внутри, две разномастные перчатки, солнечные очки. И это лишь то, что бросилось в глаза. Осторожно засунув руку в зев провала, она принялась там шарить. Святой Боже, у него там бардачок или черная дыра?

Первым в руки попал прямоугольный стеклянный флакон, совершенно обычный на вид и наполненный где-то на треть. И можно даже не гадать что это такое. До боли знакомый аромат наполнил воздух, продираясь в самый мозг, цепляя подкорку и оставаясь там навечно. Естественно, где ещё хранить парфюм, если дома Кайло не появляется. Скромная этикетка гласила: «Jacques Fath Pour L’Homme». Название не сказало ничего, да и с чего бы вдруг? Рей никогда не интересовалась мужскими запахами, до сентября этого года. Проиграв битву с собственным рассудком, она поднесла флакон к лицу и глубоко вдохнула. Черт! Через мгновение она судорожно запихивала его обратно. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Кайло увидел, как с выражением дебильного экстаза обнюхивают кусок стекла. Позорище.

Решив попытать удачу во второй раз, она поднырнула рукой под кучу чеков и принялась шарить в поисках проклятой воды. Вместо этого на колени вывалилась горсть маленьких весьма характерных квадратиков. Рей глупо хихикнула и покачала головой, опознав в них презервативы. Ох, профессор Рен. Судя по всему, букета венерических можно не ждать. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, она запихала парочку в задний карман джинсов, чувствуя будто ограбила банк. Ну, а вдруг. Засунув остальные как можно глубже в бардачок, Рей нашла искомое под какими-то документами и пластиковыми картами. С тихим: _«Да неужели!»_ была извлечена запечатанная бутылка Evian. Интересно, она здесь со времен Кембрийского взрыва или мезозоя?

Когда Кайло вернулся к машине, Рей спокойно попивала воду, сидя с самым непринужденным видом. Бросив ей на колени две новые бутылки и шоколадку, он отправился «кормить зверя». Сунув не глядя в бардачок добычу, она в зеркало заднего вида поглядела на Рена и поежилась. Поднявшаяся, стоило им отъехать от дома, метель усилилась, заметая позёмкой бетонное покрытие около бензоколонок. Интересно, в одном свитере посреди снежного ветра он не мерз, потому что кусок гранита или волосат, как йети? Рей коварно улыбнулась, придумывая как получше разыграть эту карту. Однако стоило Кайло вернуться на водительское сидение и попытаться согреть озябшие руки, желание шутить куда-то делось. Ради всего святого, у него что, одно единственное пальто? Да и перчатки, вот же они. Или это очередное позерство? Честное слово, не мужчина, а большой ребенок. Раздражение рвалось наружу парой колких фраз, но Рей прикусила язык, молча взяла его ладони и принялась аккуратно растирать.

— Вот заработаешь остеоартроз, и что будешь делать? — проворчала она. — Печатать китайскими палочками?

— Буду, как Хокинг, — Кайло равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Дурак, — Рей продолжала методично разминать ледяные кисти рук, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по венам. — Твои руки — твой инструмент.

— Мой инструмент — мозг.

— Как научишься набирать код мозгом, то, будь другом, звякни в Нобелевский комитет.

— Я лучше свяжусь с Илоном. Поговаривают, он собирался заняться электронными имплантатами.

Рей шокировано взглянула на Кайло, поразившись тому спокойствию, с которым он это сказал.

— Да ты, я смотрю, не шутишь! — выдохнула она, заслужив удивленный взгляд. — Тебе что, действительно настолько плевать на себя?

— Рей, это всего лишь рука. И с ней, пока что, ничего не произошло.

— Нет, ты действительно идиот!

Она резко прекратила свои попытки согреть две ледышки, раздраженно глядя ему в глаза. Скольких проблем можно избежать лишь немного подумав наперед? Но, увы, здоровый человек слишком пренебрежителен к самому себе, пока ничего не заболит. Сама была такой же. До первой в жизни фибрилляции. А потому Рей до крайности бесило подобное легкомыслие.

Они играли в гляделки ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем Рей отвернулась, раздосадовано кусая губы. Дурацкая привычка детства, вылезающая в моменты чертовского огорчения. Но тут черный матовый телефон неожиданно приземлился ей на колени, и Рей непроизвольно вздрогнула.

— Обморожения нет, скорая не понадобится, — буркнула она, не поворачивая головы.

Кайло завел машину и выкатил с заправки, вновь устремляясь по черному полотну трассы. Какое-то время они ехали молча, пока Рен не вздохнул.

— Рей, нам ехать почти час. И раз ты дуешься, то включи хотя бы музыку.

— Я не дуюсь. Просто… негодую.

— Ну, в любом случае, как закончишь — телефон в твоем распоряжении.

Рей лишь сердито засопела.

— Чем тебя не устраивает радио?

— Давно не слушала Last Christmas? — и ядом в его голосе можно было отравить весь залив.

— А ты знаешь толк в убеждениях.

На это заявление Кайло ничего не ответил, лишь самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Кстати, — неожиданно заговорил он, пока Рей увлеченно составляла плей-лист из того, что удалось найти интернет-медиатеке, — давно хотел спросить… Я все ещё двуногая смерть?

Она замерла, невольно стиснув черный металл в своих руках. Ох, как же ей до сих пор стыдно за свою детскую шалость.

— Нет, — коротко ответила она, прикрыв на секунду глаза.

— И что же теперь радует твой слух? — Кайло выглядел действительно заинтересованным. Но Рей лишь закусила губу, подключила телефон, и…

_«Oh Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz?_

_My friends all drive Porsches, I must make amends._

_Worked hard all my lifetime, no help from my friends,_

_So Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz?»_ — с хрипотцой тянула лучшая белая исполнительница блюза и по совместительству член клуба «27»'. Громкий смех перекрыл женский вокал.

— Не зря я восхищался твоим музыкальным вкусом, — Кайло покачал головой, прислушиваясь. — Дженис Джоплин. Кто бы мог подумать.

Рей откинулась на спинку кресла и с наслаждением окунулась в неповторимый голос, не заметив, как начала подпевать. К её немалому удивлению, на последнем куплете присоединился Кайло, особенно трепетно прося Господа купить ему Мерседес. Видимо, ещё один. Ну, а почему бы и нет? Они вместе спели ещё несколько песен, пока не выдохлись и не замолчали. Никто из них не стремился вновь завести разговор. Ехать рядом в тишине оказалось так же комфортно, как и шуточно пререкаться по любому поводу. Рей слушала музыку, считала дорожные столбы и гадала, о чем сейчас мог думать Кайло. А ещё снова хотелось услышать его смех.

— Квартира досталась мне в наследство от отца, — неожиданно заговорил он, не поворачивая головы. Рей вздрогнула, давно позабыв про свой вопрос. — И ты не поверишь, но это было единственное место, куда я никогда в жизни не хотел возвращаться. Однако всё вышло наоборот.

Кайло прервался и как-то по-особенному усмехнулся. Он говорил ровно, но Рей слишком хорошо знала оттенки эмоций Рена, чтобы поверить. Когда сходишь по кому-то с ума, то невольно учишься подмечать даже несущественные моменты вроде непроизвольно поджатых губ или второго за полчаса потирания переносицы.

— Почему?

— Где твое логическое мышление, которым ты так выгодно отличаешься от своих однокурсников? — ехидно спросил он.

— Предпочитаю не строить догадок, основываясь только на домыслах.

— Мудро, — Кайло медленно кивнул и продолжил. Его голос звучал необычайно спокойно, но волосы Рей встали дыбом от услышанного. — У отца был бизнес. Ничего особенного, на первый взгляд. Просто транспортная компания. Возили грузы по всему миру, как и многие другие. Иногда контрабанду, опять же, как и многие другие. Только вот раз в полгода отец лично летал в Лаос. Всем он говорил, что к своему партнеру, но на самом деле… На самом деле за очередной дозой наркоты, которую надо было провезти через границу. Понятия не имею и даже знать не хочу, как всё проворачивали, но когда он возвращался, наш дом на следующие шесть месяцев превращался в настоящий притон. Тебе, наверное, сложно представить, как в фешенебельном районе Бостона собирается отребье. Но дело в том, что это были вовсе не грязные и ободранные наркоши. О, нет. Как там говорят? Цвет общества? Солидные бизнесмены и политики лежали ничком в закрытой гостиной, золотые детки и промышленные магнаты, еле способные самостоятельно добрести до толчка. Когда ни зайдешь — кокаиновая пыль на сатиновых столиках, чья-то блевотина в антикварной вазе, дорогие ковры, заляпанные кровью. С самого утра и до вечера. А потом за ними приезжали водители и забирали ничего не соображающие тела. Полагаю, именно они прикрывали отца перед Управлением по борьбе с наркотиками.

— Господи… Тебя не…

— Нет, — равнодушно откликнулся он. — Они же не идиоты. Эти люди приходили получить свою дозу баснословно дорогого кайфа, не в их привычках делиться с кем-то. А отец возил только лучшее. Я был им без надобности. Не думаю, что они вообще замечали слонявшегося мимо пацана.

— А твоя мать?

— Они развелись, когда мне исполнилось десять. Решением суда меня оставили с отцом.

— Но почему? Тебе наверняка было бы лучше…

— Нет, — холодный и резкий ответ стал первым проявлением хоть каких-нибудь эмоций. — Он был хорошим отцом, когда не общался со своими клиентами. С ним было весело, и после выступлений известных музыкантов он часто проводил меня к ним за кулисы. Что ещё надо восторженному ребенку? И пусть нас пускали только потому, что отец принёс очередную дозу, тогда меня это мало волновало. По крайней мере, он не попытался подсадить меня, когда я стал старше.

— Но… — Рей окончательно растерялась, поняв, что Кайло своеобразно пошутил. Да уж, действительно впечатляющая заслуга. Папаша года, чтоб ему пусто было. Кайло мрачно хохотнул.

— Поверь, это был лучший вариант.

Она не могла уложить в голове услышанное. Какая-то параллельная реальность, помноженная на синдром попутчика. Полный трэш. Зато рассказ объяснял отношение Кайло к любому виду зависимостей и способов убежать от реальности. Действительно, после такого не станешь пробовать и под дулом пистолета, а на остальных будешь смотреть, как на полное дерьмо. Интересно, он из-за этого ушёл из дома?

— Твой отец… он принимал?

— Да.

— Передоз?

— О, не-е-ет, — в его словах сконцентрировалась вся желчь мира. Голос Кайло так сочился злорадством и извращенным удовольствием, что Рей невольно передернуло. — В один момент наступила точка невозврата. После… некоторых событий, все те крупицы уважения и любви, что я по какой-то нелепой случайности испытывал к этому человеку, окончательно изжили сами себя.

— Что произошло? — еле слышно произнесла Рей.

— Сейчас это не важно, — Кайло отмахнулся, возвращаясь к своему легкомысленному тону. — В общем, дойдя до определенного края, я решил, что дальше так продолжаться не может, и сдал его полиции. Пошёл, написал заявление и заслужил славу предателя семьи. Суд был быстрым и коротким. Напичканный коксом дом — лучшее из возможных доказательств. Очутившись за решеткой, отец ещё какое-то время пытался подкупить охранников, но не успел. Во время первой же стычки то ли конкурент, то ли бывший подельник проломил ему голову, и дело с концом. Я даже не вникал. Это случилось через три месяца после оглашения приговора. Мне позвонили и попросили забрать тело.

Челюсть упала в район коврика для ног. Рей шокировала не сама история (на ток-шоу Опры она видала и похлеще), а то, как просто и равнодушно Кайло закончил свой рассказ. Это вызвало дрожь ужаса и омерзения. В своей ненависти к наркоманам она могла дать фору любому, даже Кайло. Она снова закусила губу, пытаясь разобраться в том, что чувствует после такой внезапной исповеди.

— Сколько тебе было?

— Семнадцать. Я как раз готовился к поступлению в Массачусетс.

— Я… — она замялась.

— Не знаешь, что сказать, — Кайло кивнул, отвечая своим мыслям. А Рей разозлилась, увидев, как он в очередной раз включает всезнающего ублюдка.

— Нет, — упрямо склонив голову, она посмотрела на него исподлобья. — Что сказать, я как раз знаю. Но не уверена, нуждаешься ли ты в этом.

— Ты всегда можешь рискнуть, — он весело ухмыльнулся. — Но помни, если мне не понравится — оставлю тебя посреди трассы.

— Ничего страшного, здесь уже недалеко, и я смогу дойти сама.

— Ближе к делу.

— Ты ждешь, что я назову тебя чудовищем за потрясающее равнодушие к судьбе собственного отца. Так? — Кайло не ответил, и Рей продолжила: — Зачем тебе это? Ты мог не отвечать на мой вопрос. Ты мог соврать…

— Зачем мне тебе лгать? — его брови в искреннем удивлении взлетели вверх. Господи, ей никогда не суждено понять этого мужчину до конца. Действительно, зачем? Рей закатила глаза.

— Не думаю, что выбалтывание таких историй первому встречному — часть терапии твоего психолога. Но ты рассказал. И я… искренне благодарна за такое доверие. Заслуженное или нет — я не знаю, но сделаю всё, чтобы его оправдать. Да, для кого-то сдать своего отца, каким бы говнюком тот ни был, равносильно предательству. Но, черт побери, Кайло, — это бред. Пусть я не та, кто может оценить крепость семейных уз. Откровенно говоря, понятия не имею, какой смысл вкладывают люди в подобное словосочетание. Однако мне хватает мозгов поставить на первое место безопасность ребенка, чтобы оценить твой поступок. Это правильно. Это смело. Это необходимо. Но… — Кайло открыл было рот, и она подняла руку, призывая к молчанию. — Но, вернёмся к твоему дому. Давай, я угадаю — тебе хотелось избавиться от любого напоминания? Стереть всё до основания? Ты сделал это. Но для чего?

— В смысле? — Кайло непонимающе взглянул на неё.

— Если хочешь начать всё с нуля — продай старое, купи новое. Ты сам сказал, что не хотел возвращаться. Но зачем вернулся? Вместо того, чтобы закрыть страницу, ты надругался над собственным прошлым. Отомстил. Но кому? Стенам? Полам? Стекляшкам в окнах? Скажи, долго ли ты бил кувалдой по перегородкам? Хорошо ли тебе стало? Что-то мне подсказывает — ответ отрицательный. Зачем своим мазохизмом кормишь внутренних демонов? Ты ни в чем не виноват. Святая корова, Кайло, — Рей всплеснула руками от переизбытка эмоций и невозможности выразить их словами, — я не ахти какая хозяйка. Да что греха таить, не способна даже яичницу пожарить без риска спалить к хренам весь квартал, а об уюте знаю только из каталогов IKEA… Но ни за что на свете я не сделала бы того, что вытворил ты. Прости за эти слова. Понимаю, я не тот человек, к советам которого должен прислушиваться профессор Рен. Я ничем не владею, мне всего двадцать четыре года, и даже мое имя мне не принадлежит.

Рей немного истерично рассмеялась, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Кайло. И рискнула, положив ему на колено руку. Чуть сжав, она заглянула в его глаза.

— Так звали возлюбленную дяди Ункара, которая погибла в тот год. Как видишь, я не лучший или объективный советчик. И всё же, пожалуйста, подумай над тем, что тебе наговорила наглая девчонка. Нельзя тратить свою жизнь, возвращаясь в нелюбимый дом.

— Ты слишком близко к сердцу восприняла мою глупую историю, — снисходительно отозвался он.

Рей лишь пожала плечами и отпустила его, отвернувшись. Напряженно размышляя, она бездумно вперилась в проносящиеся мимо пейзаж. Услышал ли он? Или она действительно восприняла его откровения слишком эмоционально. Возможно. Но Рей содрогалась уже только от мысли, что Кайло вернется в тот мертвый дом. Между ними висело напряженное молчание, когда её уши внезапно уловили музыку. Прислушавшись, она хмыкнула и сделала немного громче. В совпадения Рей Тидо никогда не верила.

_«I could be right, I could be wrong_

_It hurts so bad, it's been so long…»_

— _Mamа-a, I'm coming ho-о-оme_ ’’, — тихо протянула она, глядя, как вдалеке вырастает до боли знакомая каменная башня кампанилы.

— Ты по-прежнему считаешь это место домом? — Кайло был полон иронии.

— Другого я не знала, — просто ответила Рей, жадно вглядываясь в знакомые предместья. Ещё чуть-чуть и покажутся поля, принадлежащие их траппистскому''' аббатству. Сколько она не была здесь? Года два, наверное. Последний раз летом, после получения диплома бакалавра. Боже, как же тогда радовались за неё девочки и даже матушка Агнесс.

— Так отчего не осталась? — прозвучало немного желчно.

Она, наконец, посмотрела на Рена. Неужели всё же обиделся? Похоже на то. Иначе неведомо, чем вызван такой тон.

— Моя вера недостаточно сильна, чтобы молиться по одиннадцать часов в сутки, работать в полях и соблюдать обет молчания.

— Что-что, а последнее тебе явно не по силам.

— Не то слово…

Кажется, ей все же удалось его немного развеселить.

Аббатство святой Ниимы в это время дня было по обыкновению безлюдно. Длинное двухэтажное здание, выложенное серым камнем, потемнело из-за влажного снега и мягко светилось теплом оконных проемов. Широкие дорожки, что вели к низеньким пристройкам, были недавно тщательно очищены, и снег ещё не успел присыпать светлый гравий. Стоявшие специально для туристов золотисто-зеленые указатели, также избавили от любой наледи самым скрупулезным образом. С того момента, как семнадцатилетняя мисс Тидо покинула этот дом, здесь ничего не изменилось. Ну, разве что деревья стали чуть выше, из-за росшего под окном спальни девочек клена наверняка не видно и кусочка неба.

Они подъехали со стороны церкви, и жилая часть монастыря осталась недоступной их взглядам. Рей надеялась, что монахини и воспитанницы приюта ещё находятся внутри, собираясь к вечерней мессе и последующему обеду. Тогда у неё будет время подготовить Кайло… просто подготовить. Она очень сомневалась, что Рен знаток церковного этикета. М-да.

— Пожалуйста, когда мы зайдем, — Рей повернулась к нему, отчего-то не решаясь посмотреть в глаза, — воздержись от комментариев, хорошо? Я знаю, тебе глубоко непонятны и неприятны все эти религиозные выверты, но…

Она замолчала, не в силах подобрать нужные слова, чтобы передать чувства, которые испытывала к этому месту. И неожиданно показалась себе смешной и наивной. Зачем пошла на поводу собственной лени и притащила его сюда?

— Рей, — тихо позвал он и, когда она не отреагировала, осторожно взял её за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. — Я уважаю твой дом вне зависимости от моего отношения к религии в целом и храмам в частности. Можешь не переживать, я не собираюсь устраивать лекции по Теории Видов'''' или проводить углеродный анализ доисторических мощей.

Снова и снова он находил, как пристыдить наглую Рей Тидо. Кайло был очень тактичен, а вот в её пламенной речи и с лупой не найти уважения к чужому дому. Глупая маленькая максималистка. Рей тяжело вздохнула.

— Спасибо, — собравшись с мыслями, она заговорила. — Как только мы зайдем в храм, что бы я ни делала, от тебя этого не потребуется. Можешь быть спокоен. Представь, что ты… турист. Ходи, осматривайся. Монахини, которые не работают в приюте, дали обет молчания, но сестры…

Внезапно её прервал звук раздавшейся вибрации, и следом за ним зазвучал гитарный риф. Кайло с неожиданно уставшим видом взял в руки смартфон, разглядывая высветившееся имя контакта.

— Muse? — одними губами спросила Рей. Он кивнул, проводя большим пальцем по экрану и отвечая на звонок. Его лицо стало сосредоточенным и немного отрешенным. Откинувшись с самодовольной улыбкой, она терпеливо дожидалась, пока Рен закончит неожиданный разговор. Значит, Muse…

— Да… Обойдемся без этой ереси, Келли. Что ты хотела?.. Нет, мы же договаривались, чтобы вы не пытались без меня… Не утруждайся. Мне совершенно наплевать, что сказал полковник Джеркес… О, нет, дорогая. Даже не думай. Лучше я его лично заставлю вынуть голову из задницы и подумать… Сегодня?.. — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Рей. — Нет, сегодня я никуда не полечу. Даже за все деньги мира… Ну, отмените операцию… А меня-то каким боком это волнует?.. Мать вашу, сегодня День Подарков, какие, черт возьми, бомбардировки. У вас там очень хреновое чувство юмора… Завтра?.. Хорошо. Пусть будет завтра. Кидай на почту время и номер рейса… Да, до встречи.

Сбросив вызов, Кайло раздраженно швырнул телефон в подстаканник и устало потер ладонями лицо.

— И часто тебя так выдергивают?

— Нет, но делают это мастерски не вовремя, — он неожиданно повернулся к Рей, нежно убирая с её лба какую-то особо своенравную прядку. Она даже удивилась; одна секунда и перед ней другой человек. — Мы идем?

Рей стремительным шагом миновала арочный нартекс, распахивая тяжелые деревянные двери и проходя к небольшой полукруглой кропильнице. Внутри как всегда было сумрачно, а по мраморному полу гуляли бесшабашные сквозняки. Проникавшего сквозь витражи уличного света и нескольких светильников не хватало, чтобы развеять полумрак. После Навечерия сильно тянуло ладаном и растаявшим свечным воском. Кайло шёл на несколько шагов позади, с интересом разглядывая неоготическую архитектуру аббатства. Нежно-зеленая каменная чаша со святой водой скромно выделялась на фоне белых отштукатуренных стен. Преклонив колени перед дарохранительницей, Рей окунула пальцы и заученным движением перекрестилась, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Рена. Её действия были отточены многолетней муштрой, и даже по прошествии шести лет память тела не подводила, оставаясь куда сильнее любого довода рассудка. Она не будет стесняться. Не сегодня и не с этим человеком. Где-то положено снимать обувь перед входом в дом, а где-то осенить себя знамением и почтить Святые Дары.

— Рей? — раздавшийся из глубины церкви голос, эхом прокатился под сводами из темного дерева и вынудил обернуться. Послышались шаги, и из-за нефа Послания появился невысокий пожилой мужчина, облаченный в парадные церковные одежды. На его седых волосах покоилась красная епископская шапочка. — Благословим Господа.

— Благодарение Богу, — Рей опустилась на колени и поцеловала кольцо на протянутой к ней руке. — Ваше Преосвященство.

— Рад видеть тебя, дитя моё, — старик счастливо разглядывал поднявшуюся Рей. — Не знал, что ты решишь нас посетить сегодня.

В его темных глазах светилось неприкрытое удовольствие.

— Я и сама не ожидала. Знаю, что сегодня вам потребуется помощь. Так ведь, Ваше Преосвященство? — она хитро улыбнулась, на что епископ легко рассмеялся.

— Вижу, ты не одна, — он тактично намекнул ей на Кайло, который как раз подошёл к ним.

— Ох, да, — спохватилась Рей, судорожно думая, что же сказать. — Это профессор Кайло Рен, мой преподаватель. Он любезно согласился составить мне сегодня компанию. Профессор Рен, позвольте представить вам Его Преподобное Превосходительство Джозефа Долана, епископа Спенсерского.

— Монсеньор, — к огромному удивлению Рей, Кайло вежливо склонил голову и ответил на рукопожатие. Святые Небеса…

— Рад видеть вас в нашем монастыре, профессор. Должно быть, вы много значите для Рей. Наша обитель и уклад, — епископ обвел рукой темные своды нефа, — увы, не то, чем могла бы похвастаться современная девушка. Одной из причин, конечно же, является всё большее отдаление духовенства от светского общества. Раньше в глазах мужчины подобная школа считалась несравненным достоинством женщины.

— Ваше Превосходительство, — проблеяла Рей, стараясь вывернуться из сомнительной ситуации, — мы… мы не… в общем, это не так…

Кайло с любопытством наблюдал за её нелепыми потугами, выразительно подняв чертову бровь. А ведь он наслаждался происходящим. Рей мысленно застонала.

— О, прошу, не стоит словами портить то, что должно остаться недосказанным, — священнослужитель миролюбиво сложил руки. Кошмар. Кажется, она готова была провалиться со стыда сквозь землю. — Сейчас начнется месса, а потом праздничный обед для бедных прихожан. Рей, не забудь показать своему спутнику, куда ему стоит сесть. Полагаю, вы, профессор Рен, не планировали сегодня причащаться.

— Определенно, — ответил коварный змей, с удовольствием разглядывая пунцовые щеки студентки.

Вознеся хвалу Господу, епископ Долан удалился, оставив свою бывшую подопечную в растрепанных чувствах. Стоило Рей усадить Кайло на самый последний ряд, как её сразу окружила стайка молодых послушниц. Знакомые лица замелькали перед глазами, будоража воспоминания. Подруги детства, кто ещё не получил постриг, были ей искренне рады. А уж какой фурор произвел на девичьи умы Кайло, не поддавалось описанию. Девушки взяли Рей в плотное кольцо, и она только успела кинуть извиняющийся взгляд в его сторону, как её почти насильно затащили на хоры. Там «сестричку Рей» допросили с особым пристрастием. В перерывах между гимнами и просмотром очередной сценки о пришествии волхвов к Марии она еле успевала шептать ответы на бесчисленные вопросы, не забывая бросать обеспокоенные взгляды на Кайло. Но тот не высказывал никакого раздражения, внимательно слушая и в положенный момент вставая вместе с конгрегацией. Он был подозрительно подкован в порядке церковного богослужения. Проследив за тем, куда постоянно смотрит Рей, пухленькая рыжеволосая Магда, на фигуру которой не действовал ни один из строгих постов, хихикнула и прошептала:

— Красив как дьявол.

— Да, — она не удивилась. Кайло производил впечатление даже на искушенную публику, что уж говорить про невинных послушниц одного из самых суровых католических аббатств.

Она слышала, как перешептываются девочки на хорах. Только откуда им знать, что его нетривиальная личность интересна куда больше, чем воспетые в их сиюминутных одах «чувственный рот» или «восхитительные глаза». Рей передернуло. Так говорить о нем — это всё равно, что оценивать вино по форме бутылки. На самом же деле, Кайло — целая Terra Incognita. Ну как, скажите на милость, можно сочетать в себе саркастичность, невообразимое чувство юмора, периодическую жестокость и завораживающий образ мысли? Как не раздражаться от его неуемной властности и привычки оказываться всегда правым. Почему он не отталкивал, а притягивал? Сплошная загадка. Человек, чью историю она теперь хотела узнать целиком. Не ради любопытства, а чтобы попытаться его понять. Рен был мужчиной, которого безумно хотелось заполучить себе не за красивое лицо или потрясающее тело, а потому что он восхищал. Весь. И Рей прекрасно понимала, что своими же руками сотворила себе Кумира.

— Пресвятая Дева Мария, он так на тебя смотрит, — раздавшийся на ухо шепот заставил Рей вздрогнуть и бросить вниз быстрый взгляд. Молодой Бог разглядывал её так, словно знал, о чём она только что думала.

По окончании мессы, когда все потянулись получить причастие или благословение, Рей улизнула с хоров. Пытаясь отыскать Кайло, она долго пробиралась между медленно движущимися людьми. К её большому удивлению, Рена на месте не оказалось, и она понятия не имела в какой точке пространства его искать. Растерянно потоптавшись, Рей двинулась в сторону выхода, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Кайло нашёлся там, где меньше всего ожидался, — за деревянными столами, что тянулись вдоль стены всего арочного нартекса. Повсюду суетились монахини аббатства, а у паперти собирались первые охотники за бесплатной едой. Поежившись от уличного холода и долетавшего снега, Рей решительно направилась в сторону Кайло.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошипела она, раздраженно наблюдая за разворачивающимся действом.

— А на что это похоже? — непринужденно отозвался он, легко переставляя огромную кастрюлю с густым супом.

— Рей, он… — начала было пожилая сестра Марта, стоявшая рядом с башней пластиковых тарелок и нарезавшая местный хлеб, но бывшая послушница остановила её небрежным жестом.

— Скажи мне, кто заставил тебя делать эту работу и сегодня на одну монашку станет меньше. Ты здесь гость, и не должен…

— Позволь мне самому судить о своих обязательствах, — вторая и последняя кастрюля оказалась на столе, после чего Кайло сунул ей в руки черпак. — Ты поможешь или так и будешь прохлаждаться? Напомню, эти бренные тела не питаются Святым Духом, а манны небесной что-то давно не завозили в эти края.

С этими словами он отошел, чтобы принести ещё две башни пластиковой посуды. Вздохнув, Рей принялась разливать еду и передавать первым страждущим. К слову, очередь выстроилась немаленькая. Она взглянула на осунувшиеся лица стоящих перед ней мужчин и заметила, что люди все прибывают. Весь длинный проход заполнили топчущиеся мужчины и женщины, которые стремились поскорее пробраться к столам. Что ж, их было гораздо больше, чем она помнила по прошлым праздникам. Кажется, сюда стеклись любители халявы со всего штата.

— Тебе обязательно направо и налево демонстрировать свою чрезмерную самоуверенность? — гневно прошипела она, стоило Кайло оказаться поблизости. За это её снова удостоили задранным вверх подбородком и взглядом глаза в глаза.

— Да, — коротко ответил Рен, отпуская и нагло улыбаясь. Тут его позвали помочь с чем-то ещё, и Рей осталась одна.

— Мы ни о чем не просили, — Марта наконец-то смогла оправдаться. — Он сам предложил, мы и не стали отказываться. Сама же знаешь, тяжело.

— Разумеется, — Рей коротко кивнула.

— Ну не Его Преосвященство же просить, в самом деле.

— А эти вам на что? — быстрый взгляд в сторону особо крупного соискателя на дармовую еду.

— Да что с них взять, — Марта отмахнулась. — Мы ему очень благодарны. Милый молодой человек у тебя.

Рей не нашлась, что ответить на это признание, только зарычала, излишне рьяно наливая суп. Варево плюхнулось в миску, обдавая руки горячими каплями и вынуждая скрежетать зубами от боли.

— Достаточно, — мужские руки раздраженно вырвали у неё орудие собственной пытки. — Я понял, да и ты объясняешь довольно наглядно. Клятвенно обещаю, как только надумаю стереть с лица земли свою квартиру и половину Бостона, позову тебя приготовить мне обед. Только предупрежу соседей, чтобы съехали от греха подальше.

— Зато теперь мне ясен секрет твоего успеха, — задумчиво произнесла Рей, зачерпывая с подоконника снег и растирая его по обожженным кистям. — Главное — побольше апломба.

— Верно. И три галлона наглости.

— Смотрю, ты полон талантов, — она с любопытством наблюдала, как Кайло ловко наполняет тарелки, удерживая в одной руке сразу три штуки. — Прошёл курсы готовки у Гордона Рэмзи?

— Нет, каждое воскресение в течение года питался в Евангелической церкви.

Она ошалело посмотрела на него, пытаясь понять, пошутил ли он. Кажется, Кайло был совершенно серьезен. _«…Жил в компьютерном клубе…»_ — в памяти всплыл затерявшийся во времени голос Теда.

— Как-нибудь потом я расскажу тебе эту удивительнейшую историю, — протянул он, кривясь.

Что ж, зато теперь все ясно. Вот откуда подозрительная осведомленность в церковной иерархии, спокойное отношение к обрядам и даже ненужное позёрство с тарелками. Кайло Рен, какие ещё трагедии произошли у тебя в жизни? Куда не ткни — везде скелет. Кладбище. Да какое там… целый некрополь! Рей вздохнула и поплелась помогать. Тайны тайнами, но она сюда приехала не для того, чтобы за неё работал профессор.

Через час, когда были накормлены последние, она устало присела на заваленный крошками хлеба пустой стол. Уставившись в сгущающиеся сумерки, Рей бездумно качала ногой, размышляя, каким длинным и необычным выдался день. В коридоре раздались гулкие шаги.

— Сейчас уже поедем, — проговорила она, даже не оборачиваясь. — Прости, вышло немного дольше, чем планировалось. Точнее, я думала, что останусь здесь до завтра, но тебе нужно…

— Ешь, — Кайло сунул ей под нос тарелку, прерывая тем самым поток сознания.

— А ты?

— И я, — он показал на вторую порцию, стоящую рядом.

Рей вздохнула и принялась возить ложкой в неведомом вареве. Помнится, раньше туда добавляли все крупы, которые только могли найти на кухне. Так было сытнее.

— О мишленовских звездах здесь можно только мечтать, — пробормотала она, осторожно пробуя. Черт, а все равно вкусно.

— Да и Бог с ними, — кажется, Кайло тоже устал. — Ты выросла прямо в аббатстве?

— Да.

— А где училась программированию?

Рей весело на него взглянула.

— Я думала, ты всё про меня знаешь. Матушка Агнесс возила на занятия в соседний городок Джакку, когда поняла, что компьютер — единственный способ удержать меня от проказ. Но это не помогло, — она думала, Рен пошутит насчет её криминальных делишек, но он оставался серьезен.

— Ты многого добилась.

— Это с какой стороны смотреть. Дядя Ункар помог оплатить курсы, благодаря этому я вытянула счастливый билет с Массачусетсом. Ты посодействовал контракту с NASA. Как видишь, моих заслуг здесь не очень много.

— Ошибаешься, — ответил Кайло. Рей ожидала какого-то продолжения, но его не последовало. Пожав плечами на очередную ренову загадочность, она быстро доела и поспешила попрощаться со всеми.

Обратно ехали молча. Кайло не проронил ни слова с того момента, как усадил её в машину. То ли обдумывал что-то, то ли, как и сама Рей, изрядно устал. Она снова почувствовала себя неловко, став причиной очень выматывающего времяпрепровождения. Вместо того, чтобы готовиться к поездке в Вашингтон, Кайло таскается с ней по каким-то городам и весям, прикидываясь то разнорабочим, то личным водителем. Рей смотрела в окно, но фонари больно слепили уставшие глаза. Прикрыв веки, она сама не заметила, как задремала под тихое бормотание Боно. Очнулась уже напротив своего подъезда и заботливо укрытая пледом. И откуда только Рен его взял? Не останавливался же ради этого посреди трассы.

— Проснулась? — Кайло оторвался от созерцания своего телефона. — А то я уже начал волноваться, что пока меня не было, тебе отравленное яблоко подсунули.

— Попытка, обреченная на провал. У меня же прекрасный принц под боком, — пошутила она, отстегивая ремень безопасности. Рен лишь хмыкнул в ответ. — Зайдешь? Надо бы спасти твоё пальто.

— Вообще-то я рассчитывал на чашечку чая за свои труды.

— Я подумаю, — коварно улыбнувшись, Рей вполне грациозно выбралась из Мерседеса. Ха! Главное, как говорится, практика.

Квартира встретила утренним бардаком. Рей показалось, что Кайло в семь утра на её пороге и судорожные сборы случились чуть ли не неделю назад. Скинув верхнюю одежду и по давно укоренившейся привычке обувь, она прошла в гостиную, на ходу освобождая диван от хлама.

— Садись, — махнула она рукой Кайло, который вежливо изучал висящую на стене коллекцию пластинок Финна, давая ей возможность привести дом в относительный порядок. — Сейчас мы узнаем, есть ли у нас чай.

Рей увлеченно хлопала дверцами кухонных шкафов, ища, чем поживиться. Она точно знала, что где-то в глубине припрятана очередная коробка с имбирным печеньем. В последнее время Финн коварно прятал свои вкусняшки, вызывая искреннее негодование у своей подруги. Найдя искомое, она гордо выложила добычу на стол. С заваркой оказалось сложнее. Но наконец, ей удалось отыскать несколько пакетиков чая неизвестного бренда. Рей очень надеялась, что это всё же пьется, а не курится.

Поставив на плиту чайник, Рей потянулась за чашками. Прыгая на одной ноге, она пыталась достать хотя бы до одной из них, ругая на чем свет стоит свой маленький рост. Кайло, устав смотреть на её нелепые потуги, в два шага оказался рядом, снимая с полки злосчастные фаянсовые емкости. Рей честно хотела поблагодарить его и даже уже повернулась, но не рассчитала и со всей силы впечаталась носом в теплое твердое тело. И в этот самый момент в доме стало совершенно темно.

— Вот черт, опять пробки вышибло, — пробормотала она, цепляясь за плечи Кайло в попытках удержать равновесие.

— Плевать, — раздался его шёпот совсем рядом.

И всё стало действительно неважным в тот момент, когда она ощутила его ладони на своих бедрах. Он резко притянул её к себе и, наконец-то, поцеловал. Святой Боже, это свершилось, Кайло сдался первым. Рей могла ожидать чего угодно: безумной страсти, яркого доминирования, грубости или же ленивого самодовольства. Но… но никак не осторожной пробы. Его губы молчаливо спрашивали, согласна ли она, не возражает ли. Право слово, с ней уже давно можно так не церемониться. Безусловно, она никогда не должна была этого делать. У неё не находилось ни одного здравого аргумента. Но было поздно. Понимая, что наверняка продаёт душу Дьяволу, Рей ответила. 

Кайло словно только этого и дожидался. Теперь уже властно завладев её ртом, он одним неуловимым движением усадил Рей на столешницу. Горячая мужская ладонь пробралась под свитер, проводя пальцами вдоль позвоночника, вырывая судорожное дыхание и вынуждая тянуться к нему навстречу. Больше, ближе, теснее. Второй рукой Кайло зарылся ей в волосы, освобождая тяжелые пряди и нежно оттягивая их вниз. Рей повиновалась ему с какой-то сумасшедшей готовностью, запрокидывая голову и прикрывая глаза. Немедленно впившись в беззащитную шею, он бедром раздвинул её ноги, прижимаясь и давая в полной мере оценить серьезность своих намерений. Накатившее вслед за этим возбуждение оказалось столь сильно, что она не выдержала, глухо застонала и против его воли уткнулась ему в плечо. Она вцепилась в пояс брюк и попыталась притянуть Кайло ещё ближе. Жестяная банка с печеньем с грохотом полетела на пол.

— Кажется, мы немного намусорили, — голос Рена был хриплым и низким.

— Плевать!

И это стало последней каплей. Никогда в жизни с Рей не срывали одежду, и вообще до этой ночи она считала подобные фразочки глупым штампом. Однако назвать иначе то, что Кайло сделал со свитером, казалось невозможным. Она же отчаянно сражалась с его джемпером. Каждая секунда, что отделяла от ощущения тела под своими ладонями, казалась мучительной пыткой. Наконец Рей справилась и прижалась к нему, ощущая неповторимый запах его кожи. Провела языком по ключице, прикусила шею и была вознаграждена сбившимся дыханием. А потом все мысли разом вылетели из головы, стоило губам и языку Кайло коснуться груди. Она выгнулась, запуская пальцы в его волосы и царапая кожу головы ногтями. Её ноги судорожно сжались вокруг него. Господи!

Наверное, в другой, более идеальной Вселенной, они оба были бы после горячего душа или пенной ванны, а не пропахшие дорогой, монастырской едой и усталостью долгого дня. Конечно же, все произошло бы на белоснежных простынях в комнате с зажжёнными свечами, а не прямо на твердом кухонном столе. Прелюдия походила бы на прелюдию, а вовсе не на спасение двух задыхающихся друг без друга людей. И, разумеется, на ней красовался бы один из тех комплектов, что советовала Фазма. Но все случилось так, как случилось. И было что-то щемяще прекрасное в том, как Кайло улыбался ей в шею, стягивая с неё джинсы и нащупывая в кармане так удачно украденные у него же презервативы. Как она, шипя и ломая ногти, боролась с застежкой его на брюках, стараясь скорее стянуть их вниз.

Лопатки больно уперлись в прохладное дерево, когда он осторожно уложил её, но Рей не обратила на такие мелочи внимания. Вся она была сосредоточена на ощущении его пальцев, скользящих по бедрам, животу, плечам и с силой зарывающихся в разметавшиеся волосы.

— Как я давно хотел это сделать, — пробормотал он, прижимаясь носом к её щеке.

И Рей не была уверена, какой смысл вложил Кайло в эти слова. Да и плевать. Все, о чем она сейчас мечтала — ощутить его плотнее, всей своей кожей, каждый чертов дюйм чертова Кайло Рена. Нагота к наготе, тепло к теплу. Но он снова отстранился, проводя рукой между её ног, подготавливая, играясь. Ах, лишнее. Рей ещё успела услышать, как он втянул воздух сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, убедившись в том, насколько сильно ей нужен. А потом Кайло, наконец-то, вошёл. Медленным, плавным движением скользнул внутрь, придерживая за бёдра. И все, на что Рей была пока способна — судорожно дышать, пытаясь удержаться на грани хотя бы ещё чуть-чуть.

Она не знала, как вели себя прошлые любовницы Кайло, ей было все равно. Не думала, лучше она или хуже их, просто оставалась собой. Дарила всю свою нежность, целуя соленую от пота шею, и находила его вкус восхитительным. Им не надо ничего придумывать, ничего доказывать. Не надо доводить друг друга до исступления бесконечными ласками и языковыми экзерсисами. Не надо даже глупых вопросов и бестолковых комплиментов. Им хорошо так. Рядом. Друг в друге. Молча. Словно это так естественно для них — любовь на столе, пока на плите выкипала вода. Привычные, тщательно оберегаемые маленькие близости, как у давно встречающихся пар. И Кайло гладил ее тело уверенно, точно знал каждый дюйм оголенной перед ним кожи. Будто уже тысячу лет целовал родинку под левой ключицей. А она переплетала их пальцы, выгибая спину и наслаждаясь уникальным ощущением внутри себя. 

Но Кайло ускорился, входя каждый раз до самого предела, и Рей знала, что всё. Конец. Она принадлежит этому мужчине целиком и полностью, душой и телом. Только что, зачеркнув своей рукой последний пункт в его списке, Рей ни о чем не жалела. Даже если завтра сказка закончится, ей никогда не забыть ни этой ночи, ни его самого. _«Never more!»_ — каркнул в голове кладбищенский ворон, и Рей задрожала, срываясь за край и сильнее выгибаясь в его руках. Словно со стороны она ощутила, как он дернулся последний раз, притягивая её к себе так сильно, будто хотел вплавить в кожу, и замер. В темноте кухни их дыхание сливалось в один на двоих сердечный ритм. Устало уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, она пробормотала:

— Там чайник… выкипает…

Кайло тихо рассмеялся.

* * *

*Третья заповедь блаженства. (Мф. 5,5)

** Праздник к нам приходит, праздник к нам приходит. Ну, те самые, короче.

*** Мера хаоса системы

' Ну, вдруг кто не знает — символическое название группы музыкантов, исполнявших рок и блюз, умерших в возрасте двадцати семи лет. А песня так и называется — «Mercedes Benz». Огонь песенка :)

‘’ Старикашка Оззи «Mama I’m coming home».

''' Довольно суровый орден. Монахи молятся по 11 часов, много трудятся, соблюдают молчание, которое разрешено прервать только на молитвы, песнопения и другие уважительные причины. Соблюдают строгий пост (вроде только молоко им можно). В штате Массачусетс (как раз по трассе I-90) расположен траппистский монастырь. И, хоть он и мужской, я брала его за основу. Можете посмотреть. Там красиво.

'''' Привет труду Чарльза Дарвина


	20. Chapter 20

Рей в очередной раз заворочалась, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но через мгновение раздраженно открыла глаза. Нет, если продолжить в том же духе, Кайло обязательно проснется, а это совсем нечестно по отношению к нему. Она замерла, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию и неожиданно понимая, что непроизвольно дышит с ним в унисон. Это было одновременно и привычно, и слишком ново. Никогда и ни с кем прежде Рей не делила постель ради совместного сна, хоть и были кандидаты. Просто не хотела. Мало того, она была почти уверена, что и Кайло не делал ничего подобного. Спать рядом и спать с кем-то — совершенно разные вещи. Даже бродя тропами бессознательного, он оставался ультимативно-настойчивым: всю ночь с упорством утопающего прижимал её к себе, ни на дюйм не давая отодвинуться. В полусне скользил рукой по впалому животу, забираясь под футболку, но, видимо, слишком устал, чтобы действия переросли во что-то осознанное. И это было по-детски трогательно, то, как он к ней тянулся.

Осторожно вывернувшись из-под тяжелой мужской руки, Рей на секунду расслабилась. Дышать стало легче, но разбудившее противное колотье в груди никуда не делось. Взглянув на экран лежащего на полу телефона, Рей поморщилась. Пять долбанных часов утра. Она спала от силы часа три и чувствовала себя просто отвратительно. Попытка прислушаться к организму и разобраться в переплетении болезненных узлов закончилась ничем. Проклятое сердце ныло особенно изощренно — сильно не беспокоило, но и заснуть не давало. Дерьмо.

Стараясь не шуметь, Рей встала с кровати и тут же выругалась громким шепотом: левая босая пятка приземлилась точно на брошенную перед сном заколку для волос. Это было очень больно. Затаив дыхание, она смотрела, как перевернувшись на живот, заворочался Кайло, но не проснулся. Опустив голову на руки, он спал, уткнувшись лицом в её подушку, занимая чуть ли не всю кровать. Это выглядело до чертиков уютно. Интересно, хватало ли ему так кислорода? Рей усмехнулась и одернула задравшийся подол футболки. Подхватив с пола телефон и плотно притворив за собой дверь, она прохромала в гостиную. Щелчок выключателя, и взору предстало локальное извержение Везувия.

Рей медленно обвела взглядом последствия внезапного «чаепития» и прикрыла глаза, собираясь с силами. Вчера вечером она слишком устала, чтобы носиться с веником по квартире, и благополучно наплевала на уборку. Дел хватало. Разобравшись с дурацкими пробками, она совершила набег на шкаф Финна, взяв пижамные штаны, футболку и полотенце для Кайло. Отправив засыпающего на ходу Рена в душ, она за рекордно короткое время поменяла постельное белье. Потом притащила ещё одну подушку, вновь ограбив лучшего друга. В довершении всего, чуть ли не впервые чувствуя себя приличной хозяйкой, выудила из ящика новую зубную щетку, которую немедленно всучила Кайло, успев при этом бесстыдно им полюбоваться. В этот чудо-шкаф Финн складывал всю мелочевку с купонных распродаж (от батареек до китайских палочек), и Рей предполагала, что там можно отыскать парочку безоаров. Так что когда она смогла добраться до вожделенной ванной комнаты, то падала от усталости, хоть и была собой довольна. Чуть позже, стуча зубами от вымотавших всю душу сквозняков, Рей осторожно нырнула под теплый бок Кайло, благословляя почти непроглядную темноту спальни. Он выглядел спящим, но мгновенно открыл глаза и притянул к себе, что-то удовлетворенно проворчав. Зарывшись носом в ещё влажные волосы, он мгновенно уснул сном мертвецки уставшего человека, так и не потрудившись отпустить свою добычу.

И вот сейчас Рей с какой-то обреченностью рассматривала кухню. Забившись в самые глубокие щели, раскрошенное печенье ровным слоем покрывало всё пространство между кухонным столом и плитой. На закопченный чайник лучше вообще не смотреть. И она от чего-то не сомневалась, что Финн ещё долго будет ей припоминать чертов кусок железа. Тяжело вздохнув, Рей натянула домашнюю толстовку, привычно скрывая свою синюшность, и взялась за веник. Неравный бой с жирной продукцией «Danish Delights» сам себя не выиграет.

В начале седьмого из спальни послышалась стандартная мелодия будильника. На секунду оторвавшись от кучи справочников, она подняла голову и прислушалась. Запустив руку в лежащую рядом коробку с сухим завтраком, Рей достала горсть шоколадных колечек и сосредоточенно захрустела, вновь погружаясь в увлекательный мир астробиологии. Дурацкая привычка есть хлопья всухомятку когда-нибудь точно станет причиной язвы. Впрочем, приятное разнообразие диагнозов.

— Ты заработаешь себе диабет, — внезапно раздался сонный голос. Кайло точно не был жаворонком, и, разглядывая своего профессора, Рей с трудом подавила улыбку. Он стоял в дверном проеме, прислонившись к косяку, и разительно отличался от своего привычного образа. Взъерошенный, заросший щетиной, в одежде, которая была ему коротка и очень тесна в плечах. Сердце кольнуло от острого чувства нежности. Господи! Да она бы отдала полжизни за возможность растянуть в пространстве и времени их единственное утро. Но её уже потрясывало от неизвестности, которая начнется буквально через несколько часов.

— Они на фруктозе. Бритву? — произнесла она, заткнув панику куда подальше.

— Бритву.

Рей откинулась назад, пытаясь нашарить в том самом волшебном ящике нужный предмет. Трюк она исполняла, не вставая с балансировавшего на двух ножках стула, на что профессор лишь возвел очи горе. Получив искомое, он на автопилоте уполз в сторону ванной, на ходу пытаясь совладать с собственным организмом. Что ж, ему следует поблагодарить штаны Финна за очень свободный крой. Хотя… Нет, это не помогло, но зрелище впечатляло. Через полчаса, сидевший напротив неё Кайло уже больше походил на самого себя. Подарив Рей домашний утренний поцелуй в макушку, он медитировал над чашкой собственноручно сваренного кофе и вяло листал последний выпуск Astrobiology Magazine*.

— Я ненавидел писать выпускную работу, — проговорил он, разглядывая фотографию какого-то микрочервя, позировавшего на фоне волокон. Очевидно, портрет первичноротого получился на редкость удачным, потому что Кайло заинтересованно вертел картинку так и эдак.

— Почему? — Рей с любопытством на него взглянула, перестав задумчиво грызть хлопья.

— Понимаешь всю бессмысленность своих трудов.

— Отчего же? Это возможность показать, чего ты добился…

— Ошибаешься, — он резким движением развернул к ней журнал, неожиданно открытый на её же статье, и ткнул пальцем в заголовок. — Вот это — доказательство твоих трудов. Успешно проведенное исследование, найденные следы ДНК в образцах космической пыли. В конце концов, лишь предположение, что на какой-нибудь карликовой Церере есть богатые углеродом участки поверхности, уже ценнее нескольких десятков страниц стандартизированного шаблонного текста. Статьи важнее пустого бумагомарательства. Ты убиваешь столько времени и сил, убеждая кого-то в том, что все шесть долбанных лет недаром протирал штаны.

— Формальность есть формальность. Как ты тогда предлагаешь отслеживать качество обучения? — Рей откинулась на спинку стула, заинтересованная утренней беседой.

— Рабочий контракт — лучшее доказательство твоей состоятельности как выпускника.

Она хмыкнула. Иногда на лекциях Кайло доводил её до зубового скрежета безапелляционностью своих утверждений. И тогда они могли бесконечно спорить, вгоняя в тоску остальную публику. Вот и сейчас Рей с наслаждением смаковала предстоящий обмен мнениями и мысленно мобилизовала силы. Утренний обмен неловкостями? Только не в их с Кайло вселенной.

— Но не каждый может похвастаться тем, что их таланты вовремя заметили и оценили.

— Значит, плохо старались.

— Но ты же не можешь отрицать факт банального везения?

— Любая удача — это лишь быстрый способ добраться в конечный пункт по заранее тщательно подготовленной дороге. То, что многим кажется счастливым стечением обстоятельств — результат тяжелого труда. И если к концу обучения студент никому не нужен, значит, таким здесь не место.

— Здесь — это в Массачусетсе?

— Да.

— Вы очень суровы, профессор Рен, — Рей покачала головой, снова запуская руку в уже почти пустую коробку, но Кайло её опередил. С веселящимися в глазах демонятами, он демонстративно закинул в рот огромную горсть колечек.

— Нет, просто заколебался.

— Тогда, зачем преподаешь? — Рей попыталась изобразить коронное движение бровью, за что удостоилась снисходительной усмешки.

— Я обещал Сэму.

— Президенту Сноуку? — Кайло молча кивнул, допивая остатки кофе. — Мне кажется, тебя где-то провели и тайно продали в рабство. Если не нравится…

— Разве я сказал, что мне не нравится?

— Тогда в чем, черт побери, дело?

— Не ругайся. Преподавать кому-то вроде тебя или ещё пары-тройки студентов — истинное удовольствие. Но остальные сводят к нулю весь производимый вами эффект.

— Ты мне льстишь второй день подряд, — пошутила она и осеклась, заметив тяжелый взгляд Рена.

— Я никогда не врал тебе, Рей. Правда — один из вариантов валюты. Так почему бы ей не пользоваться? Ложь всегда порождает «экономический пузырь», и когда он лопается — мир накрывает паника. Честность же куда стабильнее.

Повисла неловкая пауза, и Рей замолчала, обдумывая справедливость его слов. Фраза откровенно смущала. Ситуация с Хаксом наглядно демонстрировала, что Кайло по своему обыкновению прав. Даже в отношении себя Рей могла сказать — несмотря на все полунамеки, он и с ней был болезненно честен. Ни одной попытки исказить реальность, уйти от ответа. Любой её откровенный вопрос порождал откровенный ответ. А рассказ Кайло о детстве вообще выводил уровень правды на новую орбиту. Интересно, знала ли Фазма? Отчего-то Рей казалось, что подруга даже не пыталась копнуть чуть глубже. Зачем, если и так хорошо?

— Полагаю, на этом можно выстроить интересную экономическую теорию, — наконец произнесла она, утвердительно кивнув.

— Почитай докторскую Сэма, — машинально откликнулся Рен, думая о чем-то своем. — Ты оценишь ход его мыслей.

— Обязательно. — Голова Кайло — настоящая сокровищница. И чтобы её открыть, Рей прочитает хоть Ирвинга Фишера, хоть Паоло Коэльо. — Во сколько у тебя самолет?

— Через четыре часа, — отозвался Кайло, возвращаясь из пятого измерения на бренную Землю.

— И что ты планируешь делать?

— Лететь на несколько дней в Вашингтон.

— Я не об этом, — она отмахнулась.

— Тогда, надоедать тебе.

Рей звонко рассмеялась.

— Да уж, честность — определенно твой конек.

— На самом деле, хотел воспользоваться твоим ноутбуком. Нужно кое-что доделать перед отлетом, а тащиться домой нет никакого желания. Заеду перед аэропортом.

Она даже дыхание ненадолго задержала, осознавая услышанное. Вот это да. Одно очко в копилку Рей Тидо. Она не настолько плоха, чтобы от неё сбегали на следующее утро. Без дальнейших рассуждений Рей молча развернула к нему ноутбук и грустно улыбнулась. Полцарства за несколько лишних часов вместе. Недолго понаблюдав за сосредоточенным Кайло (у него было удивительное умение мгновенно концентрироваться на задаче), она машинально потерла грудную клетку. Проклятое нытье очень раздражало. В общем-то, она сама была во всем виновата. Мало спала, плохо ела, весь прошлый день провела на ногах, а закончила активными кардионагрузками. Молодец, так держать! Ещё немного и премия Дарвина** у неё в кармане. Про лекарства Рей не вспоминала уже два дня, за что немедленно себя прокляла. Поднявшись, она машинально достала из шкафа контейнер для таблеток, взяла из нужной ячейки разномастные пилюли и закинула в рот, запив водой. И только потом заметила странный взгляд Кайло.

— Витамины, — коротко пояснила она, проклиная себя за эту ложь. Он ничего не ответил, просто молча вернулся к своей работе. А Рей на дрожащих ногах подошла к столу, схватила первый попавшийся учебник и с ногами уселась на диван. Это же надо настолько потерять последние остатки мозгов? Внутри было пусто и звонко, точно она — тот самый лживый пузырь.Один укол, и Рей Тидо сбросит оболочку, как коллапсирующая звезда.

Она свернулась в тесный комочек, забившись в угол дивана и спрятавшись за большой подушкой. Пора откровенно признать — произошедшее вчера вечером на столе только лишь чудом не переросло в отвратительные объяснения прямо там же. Честно говоря, дойди у них до нормальной постели, Рей понятия не имела, как бы объяснялась. Она была не готова, не знала, что и как говорить, какой реакции ждать. Черт побери, даже сейчас в голову не приходило ни одной стоящей идеи, как рассказать про _это_. Какие подойдут слова? _«Знаешь, у меня порок сердца. И без одежды я выгляжу мерзко»_. Гениально! Рей еле удержалась от саркастического смешка. _«У меня прогрессирующая сердечная недостаточность, и без операции через несколько лет я умру или от инсульта, или от сердечного приступа»._ Мрак и звук закрывшейся двери. _«Нет, я не выпрашиваю у тебя особого отношения. У меня только одна просьба — не смотри на меня с жалостью. Пожалуйста»._ Господи, какая она жалкая. Рей посмотрела на свои чуть синеватые кончики пальцев. Ещё несколько лет назад цианоза и в помине не было, а теперь его видно невооруженным взглядом. Будь благословенен старый дом с его дурацкими пробками.

Конечно, так не могло продолжаться бесконечно, но Боже милостивый, до чего страшно предъявлять ужаснейшую правду. Уродливую, неприглядную. О, уж она-то с программистской дотошностью изучила рисунок отвратительно змеившихся вен, которые просвечивали сквозь тонкую кожу на груди, ребрах, руках. Не заметить _такое_ даже в тусклом электрическом свете мог только слепой. В особо плохие дни Рей казалось, что она и не человек вовсе, а гуманоид. Ах, и, разумеется, она отлично знала тот самый застывший взгляд, каким все прошлые партнеры впервые смотрели на неё. Будь всё иначе, тайна осталась бы за семью печатями. Но ведь проблема в том, что она хотела продолжения их странных отношений. Хотела и сама же боялась. А ещё оставался Кайло со своей утрированной честностью… он рассказал ей о своем не самом счастливом прошлом, а она не может открыть тревожное настоящее. Подло. Как же подло с её стороны. И вывод напрашивался только один — рассказать правду. Но не сейчас. После Вашингтона, если… если всё пойдет хорошо.

Рей с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не фыркнуть от наивности подобной мысли. Пойдет хорошо? Кого она обманывает? Через неделю она улетит на месяц, и это будет отличным предлогом для Кайло, чтобы поставить ненавязчивую точку. Перелистнуть страницу и двинуться дальше в поисках новых интересных целей. Несмотря на обилие сплетен, она не верила ни в одну байку о студентках в постели профессора Рена. Дело было даже не в том, что они были не его круга. Нет. Скорее, круг интересов Кайло начинался намного дальше, чем одна из этих «леди» с маминой помадой на губах. Ещё в один из их первых разговоров он дал понять, что женщина для него — милый ухоженный зверек, желательно, попородистее. Мурчит себе миленько, ластится, когда надо, и даже может тонко пошутить. Необременительно. Удобно. Красиво. И как же контрастно от них отличалась Рей. Внешностью, образом мыслей, темпераментом и кучей уродливых проблем, требующих скорейшего решения. Она вздохнула и потерла лоб. Чёрт знает что.

Откинувшись на диванные подушки, Рей поудобнее переложила тяжелую книгу, в которую бездумно пялилась несколько последних минут. Усталость накатывала волнами, и перед глазами всё расплывалось. Она на минуту смежила веки и прислушалась к своим ощущениям — было почти так же паршиво, как в недели перед первым приступом. Это пугало до дрожи, но сделанного не воротишь. Осталось только понадеяться, что организм продержится ещё чуть-чуть. Сейчас надо накормить Кайло, разгрести накопившиеся рабочие и учебные задачи, а вечером у неё смена в «Такодане». Пообещав самой себе полежать не дольше пяти минут, она почти мгновенно заснула.

— Рей, — кто-то погладил её по голове, а потом целомудренно поцеловал. От удивления она резко открыла глаза и увидела Кайло, сидящего перед ней на корточках. — Ну, надо же. Сработало.

— Всё ещё строишь теории заговора и ищешь подозрительные яблочные огрызки? — пробормотала она, потирая лицо руками. Более или менее придя в себя, Рей повернула голову, разглядывая Рена. В уголках его рта намечалась улыбка, но глаза были серьезны. Она неуютно заерзала под этим взглядом.

— Ты мало спишь, — констатировал он вполне очевидный факт. Сегодня утром Рей и сама заметила, что синяки под глазами принимают поистине всегалактический масштаб. Кайло высказался более чем тактично.

— Именно поэтому я сейчас нагло продрыхла, — она бросила быстрый взгляд на висящие на стене часы, — почти два часа. Господи! Тебе же ехать надо!

Рей подскочила там же, где сидела, но Кайло проигнорировал вопль паники.

— И встала в пять утра, — казалось, он продолжает какой-то ему одному ведомый диалог.

— Я думала, ты спишь. Прости, из меня отвратительная хозяйка. Разбудила чуть свет, морила голодом, теперь ещё задерживаю тебя, — Рей всё больше нервничала под его испытующим взглядом.

— Дай угадаю, а вечером ты едешь в «Такодану», — нет, он принципиально игнорировал все её слова.

— Тебе в Пентагоне не предлагали ставку штатного предсказателя? — проворчала она, и Кайло наконец-то рассмеялся.

— Проводишь меня?

— Разумеется.

Она поднялась с дивана, и чуть было не пошатнулась, когда перед глазами на мгновение потемнело. Господи, когда уже закончится это дерьмо?

В коридоре Рей с нескрываемым интересом наблюдала, как Кайло осторожно выуживает многострадальное пальто, стараясь не уронить весь тот сонм курток и шарфов, что уже находился на вешалке. Признаваться не хотелось, но она уже начинала скучать. Ей будет безумно одиноко эти дни. Она не знала, на сколько улетал Кайло, а спросить не решалась. Увы, но теперь всё зависело только от него, и эта неизвестность до звона натягивала нервы. Дав себе мысленный подзатыльник, Рей засунула никому ненужные сантименты в самый темный уголок сознания и улыбнулась. Страдать она будет после ухода Кайло, а сейчас нужно шутить, ёрничать и быть той, кем он привык её видеть. Ложь, ложь, ложь…

— Ты мне должен за проживание своей одежды, — ехидно протянула она и тут же вскрикнула, когда он сделал шаг вперед и неожиданно притянул к себе, целуя уже по-настоящему. Рей ощутила сладковатый привкус и еле сдержалась, чтобы не усмехнуться. Кажется, шоколадных хлопьев больше не осталось. Но любые связные мысли начисто покинули голову, стоило теплым губам скользнуть по её щеке, а языку провести по линии яремной вены. Пальто черным пятном валялось на полу, пока руки Кайло путешествовали под её кофтой, касаясь груди и умело заводя желание. Рей отчаянно жалела, что так нельзя провести весь этот день, наплевав на кучу условностей и бесчисленные тайны. И Кайло был с ней согласен, углубляя поцелуй и толкая к стене. Господи, если он сейчас не остановится, то она за себя не отвечает. Дыхания стало отчаянно не хватать, и они отстранились друг от друга. Знакомым движением Рей прислонилась лбом к его плечу и слабо улыбнулась. — Расплачиваешься натурой?

Сердце бешено колотилось, болезненно отдаваясь в ребрах, в ушах шумело, но она различила, как хмыкнул Кайло. У него явно были какие-то особенные отношения с её волосами. Он успел куда-то деть с них резинку и свободной рукой перебирал каштановые пряди, пока вторая считала позвонки на обнаженной под его ладонью спине.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — проговорил он.

— Обязательно, — Рей утвердительно кивнула и сделала самое серьезное выражение лица, на которое была способна. — Как только Земля перейдет на четвертую орбиту или в сутках станет больше двадцати четырех часов.

Они постояли ещё немного, наслаждаясь друг другом, прежде чем она собрала волю в кулак и отстранилась.

— Иди. Тебе пора.

Кайло последний раз коснулся её губ своими, подобрал многострадальное пальто и, вышел не оглядываясь. Закрыв за ним дверь, Рей устало прислонилась к ней спиной и посмотрела на пустую квартиру. Это будут очень долгие выходные. Вздохнув, она поплелась заниматься домашними делами. Труд сделал из обезьяны человека, возможно, и ей чем-нибудь да поможет.

Ближе к полудню Рей балансировала на одной ноге, придерживая второй огромную корзину для белья и пытаясь открыть тяжелую створку. Сколько раз она просила Финна починить проклятый доводчик? Не менее ста точно. Их общая прачечная располагалась в подвале дома, что в свое время стало решающим пунктиком в пользу этой квартиры. Отличная возможность для двух студентов сэкономить на стирке. В те дни им было плевать, что Дорчестер — не самый благоприятный район. Если говорить честно, они понятия не имели о том, что здесь гетто. Ощущение свободы, самостоятельности и какого-никакого, но своего жилья пьянило и окрыляло. Финн и Рей вступали во взрослую жизнь.

Усевшись на полу, она принялась сортировать принесенные вещи. Постельное белье отправилось в первую кучу, одежда — во вторую, что-то непонятное в — третью. Рей как раз фаршировала одну из огромных стиральных машин, когда завибрировавший в кармане домашних штанов телефон заставил чертыхнуться и торопливо сгрузить свою ношу прямо на кафельный пол. Подлое сердце трепыхнулось в счастливом предвкушении, но она быстро осадила его никчемные восторги. Если верить часам, Кайло сейчас пролетал где-нибудь над Нью-Йорком. Взглянув на экран смартфона, она улыбнулась собственной правоте и ответила на вызов.

— Ну, рассказывай, видел ли ты доктора Хауса, — Рей прижала трубку плечом к уху и принялась сортировать вещи по оставшимся двум машинкам.

— Хэй, подруга! — голос Финна звучал заразительно оптимистично. — Увы, разочарую тебя. Я всех опросил, но здесь, в Нью-Джерси и в Принстоне о таком и слыхом не слыхивали. Возможно, телевидение нам врет!

— Так и знала, что всё — подстава!

— Ты всегда была на удивление прозорлива. Как твои дела?

— Лучше, чем ожидалось. Но хуже, чем могло бы быть.

— Поясни, — друг определенно насторожился.

— У меня был классный секс и это восхитительно. Но, увы, я беспросветно влюбилась в самого неподходящего человека.

— О, Боже, Рей! — застонал Финн и, кажется, впечатался лбом во что-то твердое. По крайней мере, звук был похож. — Это тот, о ком я думаю?

— Классика жанра, — подтвердила его опасения Рей. — Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь лить по нему слезы или убиваться. Ты же знаешь, трагедии — не мой стиль. Но пока есть возможность, я ловлю момент и наслаждаюсь. К той минуте, когда все закончится, а оно непременно закончится, хочу выжать из своих эмоций максимум. И в глубокой старости, сидя у горячего камина, буду с ностальгией вспоминать дни своего романчика с потрясающим профессором. К тому же, будет не так сложно… отпустить.

— Ты сейчас без ножа меня убиваешь.

— Ох, заканчивай скулить, Финн. Девочкам нужно периодически нагружать свои сердечки любовными страданиями. Это поддерживает в нас жизненный тонус, бодрость духа и благородную бледность кожи, — если подумать, то Рей даже не знала, кого убеждает в очередной маленькой лжи, себя или друга. — Как прошло твое Рождество? Ты вообще планируешь возвращаться домой?

— Да, всё отлично. Мы вернемся перед началом семестра. Наверное, к Новому Году. Так что, к тому времени сделай милость, убери следы вашего… эм-м-м… времяпрепровождения.

— Слушаюсь, мамочка.

— Как ты сама? — парень сменил тему, и они оба знали, о чем его вопрос.

— Нормально, — ровно ответила она. Финну не надо было пояснять, что кроется за этим невзрачным словом. Вероятно, он уже мог создать гайдлайны сбора анамнеза на основе её бесконечных «нормально», «сойдет», «не надейся», «не сдохну в ближайшие две минуты».

— Ясно, — ну, вот! Что и следовало доказать. Даже комментировать ничего не пришлось, за что Рей его и любила. — Ездила в Джакку?

Лучший друг решил поностальгировать? Соскучился, что ли?

— Да, было довольно увлекательно, но утомительно. Хорошо ещё с погодой повезло, и нам не пришлось торчать под ледяным дождём.

— Нам? — в голосе прорезался скептический интерес.

— Нам.

— Ясно, — и снова полное понимание. Они не умеют читать мысли друг друга, да им и не надо. За столько лет осталось только почками обменяться, и так роднее да ближе никого нет. Главное, не проговориться про стол, а то выкинет ещё. — Не уверен, что уже готов осознать всю правду. Фазме только не говори! У неё от восторга сорвет крышу, она же так давно хотела столкнуть вас лбами.

— Не волнуйся, рассказывать нечего. То, что происходит между нами, не заслуживает упоминания в виду полной бесперспективности подобных отношений. Ещё четыре месяца мне посещать его занятия, и при этом очень не хочется краснеть за свой длинный язык.

— М-м-м… — томно протянул Финн.

— Уйми свою фантазию! — рявкнула Рей, остервенело запихивая футболку Кайло в машинку. — У меня есть ещё новости. В январе лечу в Калифорнию.

— О! NASA?

— Смекаешь, — она вымученно улыбнулась. — Дэмерон позвонил прямо в Сочельник и пригласил, типа, на стажировку. На самом деле подпишу контракт, познакомлюсь со всеми, ну и просто осмотрюсь. Знаешь же, все эти экскурсии, увеселительные лекции и занимательные показательные опыты в лабораториях. Скукота.

— Хоть одна хорошая новость от тебя за сегодня.

— Вот, злой ты, Финн О’Нили. Сам, поди, полоумным кроликом сношаешься с Арни, а за подругу не можешь порадоваться.

— Я искренне счастлив, что ты смогла удовлетворить свои физиологические потребности, — торжественно отчеканил наглец.

— Дурак ты, — ничуть не обиделась она.

Они поболтали ещё немного, пока Рей не услышала голос Арнольда. Быстро попрощавшись и не желая дальше отвлекать друга, она сбросила вызов и бездумно уставилась в пространство. Похоже, врать другим входит в устойчивую привычку. _«Выжать из своих эмоций максимум»._ Ха! Сложно придумать ещё больший бред, чем это. Реальность куда прозаичнее и проще: она не сможет делить Кайло с кем-то другим, а зацикливаться на ком-то одном было не в его деятельной натуре. Вот и наслаждайся, девочка, пока есть возможность.

Пора возвращаться с небес на землю. У них был секс, три поцелуя, совместное утро — и ничего более. Не стоит уподобляться тем, кто мысленно успевает выйти замуж, завести большую глупую собаку, родить пятерых детей, разочароваться и прийти к выводу, что жизнь — тлен. Всё, что ей дано — любить, пока чувство живо, наслаждаться этим и ни на что не надеяться. Рей грустно улыбнулась. А она знает толк в мазохизме. Захлопнув со всей силы дверцу стиральной машинки, Рей раздраженно выдохнула. У неё есть задачи посложнее, чем пространные рассуждения о своих чувствах. Например, работать. А ещё, рассказать Кайло правду о сердце и не выглядеть в его глазах жалкой. Если будет, кому рассказывать… Ну, и пора освежить в памяти Muse.

Сбегав за ноутбуком и парочкой справочников, Рей расположилась прямо в подвале, дожидаясь окончания стирки и сушки. В их доме лучше в оба глаза следить за своими вещами, а то можно недосчитаться полотенец. Такое, к сожалению, случалось уже не раз, и Рей догадывалась, кто из соседей может стоять за мелким воровством, но доказательств не было.

Бросив последний взгляд на деловито урчащие машинки, она подняла крышку ноутбука и удивленно моргнула. Отвела взгляд в сторону, посмотрела снова, но картинка никуда не исчезла. С минуту она задумчиво изучала ярко светящийся рабочий стол, где красовалось изображение ее самой. Рей на фотографии стояла вполоборота и смотрела на затянутое ночными облаками небо. Маленькая фигурка резко выделялась на белоснежном снегу. Сзади суровой грубой громадиной возвышалась мрачноватая церковь с инфернально искрящимся крестом. Яркие, контрастные на общем темном фоне витражи добавляли нотку мрачноватой сказки. Снимок получился на удивление атмосферным, и она даже представить не могла, когда Кайло умудрился его сделать. Наверное, перед самым отъездом.

Донельзя смущенная таким замысловатым «приветом», Рей открыла документ и попыталась сосредоточиться на вводной части своего выпускного проекта, тихо напевая:

_«…Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad mad mad_

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad mad mad…»***_

Первые выходные после рождественских праздников выдались чрезмерно насыщенными. Дело было не в количестве работы. И хотя «Такодана» встретила привычной суетой, Рей была слишком погружена в собственные мысли, чтобы заметить это. Прознавший, с кем она была в Джакку, Ункар устроил отвратительную выволочку, грозно щелкая четками и требуя признаться во всех смертных грехах. В ответ Рей справедливо просила относиться к её жизни с уважением, перестать считать профессора Рена исчадием Ада и поблагодарить его за помощь. Консенсуса они с дядей не достигли, и чуть ли не впервые разошлись, дыша огнем и серой. В итоге, весь субботний вечер паникующие от гнева начальника техники, официанты и уборщики бегали, натыкаясь друг на друга и создавая ещё большую толчею. Пребывая в крайне раздраженном настроении, Платт кричал на персонал, а потому Рей и остальные администраторы в минуты отдыха предпочитали прятаться на полупустой кухне. От греха подальше, как говорится.

Там её и нашёл Ральф. Он выглядел порядком утомленным. Видимо, далекий племянник уже успел получить часовую лекцию о пользе умеренности и прочих добродетелях от обиженного на весь мир дядюшки.

— Ненавижу летать, — пробормотал он, отвечая на невысказанный вслух вопрос. — А уж межконтинентальные перемещения просто убивают.

Рей внимательно его оглядела, и спрятала телефон в карман юбки. Кайло не звонил, да и с чего бы. Судя по мятой футболке, удобным джинсам и кроссовкам, Ланге приехал в клуб прямиком из аэропорта. А ещё его выдавал типичный серо-зеленоватый цвет лица человека, страдающего морской болезнью. Бедолага. И после всех десяти часов мучений нарвался на Ункара. Иногда жизнь била рекорды сволочизма.

— Ни разу не была дальше Вашингтона, — с легкой улыбкой заметила Рей.

— Как и большая часть остальных американцев. Вы на редкость нелюбопытная нация.

Она налила воды и присела на край стола. Шеф, конечно, увидит и будет ругаться, но она ещё успеет настояться за сегодняшний вечер.

— Не соглашусь с тобой. У нас есть на что посмотреть, страна достаточно большая. Хотя, я не отказалась бы слетать, например, в Азию.

— Да у вас здесь их штатный филиал, — фыркнул Ральф.

— Эй-эй, полегче. Мы — мультинациональное государство. В этом наша особенность и, можно сказать, изюминка. И если ты сейчас заговоришь про воров, рецидивистов и проституток, что якобы составляли основную массу первых поселенцев, я всерьез обижусь. Напомню, история отцов-пилигримов с «Мэйфлауэра» стала точкой отсчета американской нации.

— Прости, — он примирительно поднял руки. — Турбулентность отрицательно действует на мое чувство юмора. Я только из аэропорта и все ещё нахожусь в состоянии аффекта от мастерства пилота.

— Жесткая посадка? — сочувственно спросила Рей, подмечая про себя правильность выводов.

— Посадка? Он уронил наш гребаный самолет на гребаную полосу и, как ни в чем не бывало, жизнерадостно затрещал, что нас так рады здесь видеть! Я думал, у меня зубы выбьет от удара при приземлении.

— Удивительно холодная и снежная зима. Может, в этом дело?

— А обычно как? — скепсис в его голосе порядком позабавил.

— Обычно до середины января нас одновременно заливает и с неба, и с залива, а потом наглухо засыпает снегом.

— Отвратительно.

— Тебе не угодишь, — она рассмеялась.

— Надо же. Мы с тобой, как чопорные англичане треплемся о погоде, а я-то надеялся, что избавился от этого навсегда, — Ральф озадаченно покачал головой, но не выдержал и улыбнулся.

— Ты в Новой Англии, так что веди себя соответствующе, — она погрозила ему пальцем. — Пожалуй, нам надо идти. Ункар бушует, но мы не можем скрываться вечно. Как провел Рождество?

— Вполне неплохо. А ты как?

— Изумительно.

Выйдя в служебный коридор, они направились каждый в свою сторону. Ланге — рулить семейным «бизнесом», Рей — принимать очередную поставку алкоголя. Короткий разговор с Ральфом заметно поднял ей настроение. Среди толпы не думать и не ждать неизвестности оказалось намного проще, чем в тишине квартиры.

В эти дни желающих развлечься и потанцевать было немного. Рей давно заметила, что после праздников людей всегда одолевала какая-то апатия. Они предпочитали не шевелиться без большой нужды и избегали шумных компаний, обходясь тихими семейными посиделками, поездками в торговые центры и традиционным катанием на коньках в Бостон Коммон’. Все набирались сил после изнуряющего четырехнедельного марафона рождественских скидок и старались наотдыхаться на год вперед. К концу смены они с Роуз изнывали от безделья, и даже веселая Маз не смогла скрасить последние пару часов до закрытия клуба.

Утро воскресения встретило Рей мокрым снегом, головной болью и навязчивой мыслью, что она охренительно заколебалась. Пробираясь сквозь мокрую кашу, с которой не справлялись ни дорожные техники, ни реагенты, она проклинала отвратительные зимы на побережье. Сырость и холод продирали до костей, умудряясь просочиться под три свитера и куртку. Ноги мгновенно промокли и замерзли, стоило сделать пару шагов по выросшему у подъезда болоту. Будь её воля, она бы ни за что не выбралась сегодня из кровати, но голод рассудил по-своему. Короткая ревизия в шкафах показала, что из еды осталась только банка тунца и тот самый чай. Нежно любимые шоколадные хлопья доел один коварный профессор. При мысли о Кайло, Рей тяжело вздохнула и с силой толкнула входную дверь супермаркета. Автоматические створки здесь работали редко, это же Дорчестер.

— Право слово, хватит уже страдать! — пробормотала Рей себе под нос.

Домой пришлось плестись, проклиная свою жадность. В двух огромных пакетах разместилась полная тележка готовых замороженных обедов. Увидев купленный «набор юного холостяка», старина Финн наверняка бы взвыл похлеще Конкорда и выкинул всё к чертовой матери. Подобная еда оскорбляла его чувство прекрасного одним фактом своего существования. Рей же искренне не видела ничего плохого в замороженном бифштексе или пасте. Ну, а то, что по вкусу они ничем не отличались друг от друга и от разваренного картона, было такой мелочью. 

Остаток дня до смены в «Такодане» Рей маялась противной головной болью, от которой почему-то ничего не помогало. Она бесцельно слонялась по квартире, то и дело проверяя молчащий телефон, пробовала браться за магистерскую работу, но почти сразу оставила любые попытки. И в итоге занялась уборкой. Наводя порядок в своей комнате, Рей неожиданно наткнулась на позабытую флешку. Она не могла сказать, почему так хотелось посмотреть досье Кайло. Да, оставался загадочный Бен Соло. Впрочем, какое ей дело до затерявшегося в прошлом мальчишки? Но, пробудившийся в ней детектив противно подзуживал, и от этого чесались руки. Двадцать лет назад случилось что-то очень интересное. Или нет. А ещё Рей тайком от самой себя лелеяла мечту немного посмеяться над грешками молодого профессора Рена. Она не планировала лезть в историю с его отцом. Зачем? Но ведь у Кайло наверняка найдется пара провокационных и забавных приводов. К тому же, папка весила непозволительно много, и это было очень любопытно.

Проглотив новую порцию обезболивающего, Рей так и эдак крутила упрямый архив. Спустя четыре взрывающих мозги часа она от безысходности залезла на сайт этического хакинга''. За следующие два было просмотрено более двадцати различных статей, прежде чем ей удалось развязать логический узел проклятого шифрования. Видоизменив старый эмулятор всего лишь несколькими дополнительными строчками кода, за отвратительную реализацию которых Кайло прибил бы её на месте, она смогла запустить процесс дешифровки. К сожалению, процесс обещал затянуться из-за большого количества файлов, но Рей лишь пожала плечами и отправилась на работу. Что-то в душе подсказывало — это были самые бесцельно потраченные полдня в её жизни. Голова гудела, перед глазами плыли разноцветные семантические конструкции, куда-то тащиться хотелось ещё меньше чем утром. Но ей нужно извиниться перед Ункаром, а по такой погоде он всегда брюзжал больше обычного: былые раны ныли от повышенной сырости, не добавляя очарования его по-стариковски ворчливому характеру.

К половине второго ночи, когда вымотанная Рей добралась до дома (что само по себе вылилось в небольшое приключение) программа всё ещё декодировала эту чертову папку. Сил удивляться уже не оставалось. Она так долго ехала, что мечтала лишь о горячем душе и теплой постели. А всё из-за заблудившегося такси и придурков, решивших устроить праздничное шествие посреди эстакады. С трудом оправившееся от рождественского коматоза движение, встало намертво и не шевелилось следующие минут сорок. Так что, вяло порадовавшись успешно продвигающемуся процессу, Рей упала в объятия кровати. Зарывшись головой в пахнущую Кайло подушку, она провалилась в сон. Телефон молчал уже два дня.

* * *

*Можно сказать, науч-поп. Выпускается NASA.

** премия за самую нелепую смерть или увечье, приведшее к невозможности продолжения рода.

*** Madness — Muse

' Центральный район Бостона, там располагается городской парк и заливают большой каток.

'' Сайты, где белые хакеры ищут уязвимости в безопасности и сообщают об этом компаниям. Эдакие своеобразные идейные альтруисты.


	21. Chapter 21

Понедельник двадцать девятого декабря душераздирающим кошмаром навсегда врезался в память Рей. И ни одно из последовавших за ним цепных событий не оказало на неё такого влияния. Последующие десять лет изо дня в день она будет мысленно возвращаться к этому воспоминанию, самым жестоким и болезненным образом не разрешая себе забыть о собственном предательстве, безрассудстве и почти невыносимом отчаянии. Рей Тидо, чьи, как ей казалось, моральные принципы не способно поколебать даже десятибалльное землетрясение, опустилась до самого дна и ниже. Вынужденно столкнувшись с крайней степенью гнусности человеческой натуры, она не могла знать, какой внутренний ад разбередит своим неуемным любопытством, и была слишком ошарашена, чтобы хоть на минуту задуматься о своих действиях. Однако хуже всего было другое: Рей чувствовала себя грязной. Беспардонно ворвавшись в самые личные секреты, исподтишка вывернув наизнанку то, что было похоронено давным-давно, она с головой выпачкалась в дерьме человеческих пороков. Но утром, накануне Судного Дня, проступок казался всего лишь невинной шалостью.

Резкое потепление, накрывшее вчера Бостон, сегодня семимильными шагами продолжило наступление. Яркое солнце, выглянувшее из-за лохматых туч, начисто растопило на дорогах остатки снега и совсем по-весеннему блестело в небольших лужах. Город залила настолько яростная капель, что впору было задуматься о новом ковчеге. Дурдом, да и только. Жители родного гетто, вдохновившись отличной погодой, решили устроить разборки прямо под светом сошедшего с ума светила. Где-то вдали, имитируя бурную деятельность, бестолково завывали полицейские сирены.

Рей нагло проспала до полудня, ещё утром выключив звук на разрывавшимся стараниями нетерпеливой Фазмы телефоне. Подруга могла подождать, а сон — слишком редкий гость в жизни мисс Тидо, чтобы она могла им пренебречь. В половине первого, плюнув на пропущенные звонки, она вылезла из-под одеяла и направилась в ванную, где замерла над сиротливо лежащей на бортике раковины бритвой. Три дня, два утра и, наконец, одно принятое решение. Обозвав себя жалкой сентиментальной идиоткой, Рей, не глядя отправила синее лезвие в мусорное ведро. Намешав себе какао в большой глиняной чашке и разогрев довольно-таки неплохие блинчики с апельсиновым джемом, она с удобством расположилась на диване. Рей поставила дымящийся напиток на пол и пододвинула к себе ноутбук, кинув молчащий телефон куда-то в подушки. За ночь наспех доработанная программа закончила подбирать шифр и успешно открыла файл, пронзительным воплем в четыре утра известив об этом хозяйку. Так что оставалось только насладиться отличным завтраком и небольшим реваншем. В конце концов, не только Кайло умел искать информацию о людях, которых собирался поиметь. Коварно улыбнувшись, Рей открыла досье и нахмурилась.

К её удивлению несчастный архив действительно содержал лишь гору штрафов, несколько отсканированных документов и ту самую папку _«Бен Соло»_. Разумеется, именно туда она и полезла, проигнорировав свидетельства ренова лихачества. И обнаруженная информация превзошла все мыслимые объемы. Её было много, очень много. Одних только видео набралось бы больше десятка. Рей недоуменно прокрутила до конца списка и вернулась обратно, не зная, что же открыть в первую очередь. Такое количество данных на чертова Соло сбивало с толку, возникло ощущение, что это не просто связанные файлы. Но что они делали в папке Рена? Кто-то ошибся? Слишком невероятно, слишком много совпадений.

Рей ещё раз внимательно просмотрела список и отметила довольно странные названия, вроде: _«Допрос Л.С.»_ или _«Протокол эксп. ком.»._ Так же были пронумерованные по порядку аудиозаписи и сканированные копии официальных бланков с указанными датами. Ткнув наугад в первый попавшийся текстовый документ, она почувствовала, как волосы зашевелились у неё на затылке.

_«Допрос №3 о домогательствах в отношении Бена Соло. 14.06.1995»_ , — гласил казенный заголовок. Господи! Глубоко вдохнув и действуя больше по наитию, Рей обратилась к нескольким следующим названиям: _«Показания Леи Органа-Соло»_ , _«Полиграф Бена Соло»_ , _«Добровольный отказ от родительских прав Леи Органа-Соло»_ … Последний был датирован ноябрем того же года. Она зажала рукой рот, отчего-то боясь даже выругаться. Святые небеса, что же произошло? Рей не понимала ровным счетом ничего, открывая один документ за другим. Глаза читали знакомые слова, но мозг пока не мог справиться с осмыслением. В эту самую минуту, сквозь пространство и десятки лет временного провала, на её глазах оживала трагедия чужой жизни.

Внезапно, единственным хоть сколько-нибудь знакомым Рей человеком оказалась Лея Органа. Это имя было у всех на слуху и до сих пор регулярно звучало в сводках новостей, криминальной хронике и в трансляциях из зала заседаний Сената. Кто не знал эту суку? Наверно, даже ленивцам в Центральном парке известно об этой больной стерве. В полной растерянности Рей смотрела на экран. Почему эти документы лежат в папке Кайло? Они должны находиться в архиве Органа, или в базах антитеррористического управления, на худой конец, самого Бена… хотя… Вот оно — досье Бена Соло, сына скандального политика. Покоится, запрятанное в чужую папку. Бред какой-то. Такого бардака не могла себе позволить даже полиция Бостона, хотя они те ещё лодыри. Но это не обычные разборки каких-нибудь латиносов! Дело касалось государственного преступления!

Связь провокационного, но успешного конгрессмена Органа-Соло и печально известного Рей «Сопротивления» всплыла пять лет назад. Они с Финном как раз оканчивали первый курс, когда разразившийся скандал потряс всех, от АНБ до Интерпола. Массачусетс гудел переполненным ульем, пытаясь понять и разгадать, как кому-то удалось взломать банковскую систему. Строились самые невероятные теории, как без предварительной слежки и подставных агентов в один день рухнула карьера блестящего сенатора. Было теплое майское утро, когда на столах антитеррористического управления появились копии денежных транзакций с оффшорных счетов Органа в пользу запрещенной организации. Суммы были астрономическими. Ещё неизвестный подложил аудиозаписи разговоров и прямые свидетельства личного участия сенатора в организации показательных казней, снабдив власти удивительно четкими фотографиями. Не подкопаться. Страна пребывала в священном ужасе перед открывшейся правдой. Никто не знал, чьих это рук дело, но доказательства совершенно определенно собирались не один год — настолько тщательно замести любые следы мог только профессионал после умопомрачительной подготовки. Палата представителей и вся демократическая партия с пеной у рта требовала то ли у федералов, то ли у самих себя разобраться в разразившемся кризисе. Общественность совершенно справедливо настаивала на смертной казни. Проверки начались немедленно, но знаменитая американская бюрократия погубила эффект неожиданности. Пока достопочтенные избранники народа сотрясали телевизионные эфиры, а АНБ пытались решить, что же делать — стерва успела скрыться. Бывший сенатор Лея Органа закопалась так тщательно, что не было и малейшей зацепки, в какой норе искать двинутую рецидивистку. А её кровавое детище продолжало жить.

Рей медленно перевела дыхание и запустила руку во взлохмаченные волосы. Похоже, бедняге Бену катастрофически не везло по жизни — домогательства, скандал, а сверху ещё и отказ от родительских прав. Какое уж тут программирование. Но чего добивалась Органа? Хотела защитить сына? Пролистывая документы один за другим, Рей ещё раз открыла нужный и посмотрела на дату. Не-е-ет. Похоже, для госпожи сенатора не было ничего святого. К моменту получения ордера на её арест, Органа не была матерью уже более пятнадцати лет, отказавшись почти одновременно с окончанием дела о домогательствах. Шизанутая тварь! Рей передернуло от мерзкого ощущения. Абсолютно машинально, не отдавая отчёт в своих действиях, она запустила первое попавшееся видео.

На экране возникла затемненная комната и стол с ярко горящей лампой. На заднем плане виднелись сидящие в ряд несколько фигур, кто-то из них вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу. Вился сигаретный дымок. Запись оказалась не самого лучшего качества и довольно старая, но здесь детальность не требовалась — два главных героя были хорошо освещены. Судя по нумерации — это было продолжение какого-то допроса, а помещение напоминало полицейский участок. На переднем плане расположился неприятный сморщенный старикашка, чьи мочки ушей болтались ушами спаниеля. Он что-то усиленно черкал в блокноте. А напротив… О, Боги! Напротив него сидел мальчик лет пятнадцати, не больше. Худой, немного сутулый из-за слишком быстрого скачка роста, с коротко стриженными темными волосами, весь ещё по-юношески нескладный. Молодой Кайло был совсем не похож на себя нынешнего, за исключением взгляда. Эти глаза, темные и глубокие, она узнала бы, даже сделай он пластическую операцию. По-прежнему ничего не понимая, Рей сосредоточилась на происходящем, разом позабыв обо всех своих вопросах.

— _Расскажите подробнее о том, что, по вашему мнению, происходило в ночь на пятнадцатое марта_ , — зазвучавший голос был липким и каким-то приторным.

— _Всё начиналось как обычно,_ — тембр Кайло был уже на удивление низким, со знакомыми округлыми гласными коренного бостонца. — _Мы собирались ложиться спать, когда мастер Скайуокер…_

— _Ваш дядя? Люк Скайуокер?_

— _Да_ , — даже на записи Рей видела, как напрягся Кайло. — _Он вошёл в комнату и поманил за собой Джеффа_ …

— _Кто такой Джефф?_

— _Джефф Китон, мой одноклассник. Мы вместе…_

— _Вы делите с ним одну комнату?_

— _Нет, у нас общие спальни. Обычно человек на…_

— _Достаточно. Продолжайте._

— _Я и пытаюсь,_ — рявкнул Кайло, за что заслужил нечитаемый взгляд своего дознавателя. — _Мастер Скайуокер забрал с собой Джеффа, и, поскольку время было необычно позднее, меня это насторожило._

— _Почему вас это насторожило, мистер Соло?_

Рей почувствовала, как ей не хватает воздуха и резко остановила запись. Соло?! Какой, к черту, Соло? Это что — шутка? Или у Кайло появился таинственный брат-близнец, которого ещё в детстве забрали из семьи? Какое-то индийское кино… Рей ошарашенно хлопала глазами. Неожиданно в голове что-то щелкнуло. Смысл произнесенных слов пока оставался до конца непонятым, но осознание правды уже забрезжило на краешке сознания. Нет… нет-нет-нет. Это неправда. Она не хотела верить, но была абсолютно убеждена, что мальчишка на экране — Рен. Как бы его ни называл вислоухий — это был Кайло. Его мимика, микрожесты. Но слова о дяде… Она слышала про Люка Скайуокера. Да и кто из их гиковской тусовки не знал про него? Основатель частной мужской школы для одаренных математиков и физиков. Автор легендарной методики, чьи ученики из года в год брали первые места на всех олимпиадах. Один выпуск раз в семь лет. Строгий отбор и полная изоляция на время обучения. Элита. Что ж, теперь хотя бы ясно, в кого у Рена такие таланты. Но что, черт возьми, происходит? Не в силах найти хоть одно логичное объяснение, она снова включила видео.

Обстановка на экране чуть изменилась, и Рен-Соло уже терял остатки терпения. Видимо, в молодости он был ещё менее сдержан, чем сейчас.

— _Да потому что каждый раз, когда этот мудак уводил кого-то, они все возвращались с опухшими лицами, кровоподтеками по всему телу и растраханными задницами!_ — неожиданно заорал Кайло, а Рей непроизвольно зажала себе рот рукой. Её глаза расширились от ужаса, а реальность припечатала плитой весом с Белый Дом. Святые угодники! Это же…

— _Вы так уверенно говорите об этом. Скажите, на чем основываются ваши обвинения?_ — этот вислоухий был невозмутим как Будда, а в глазах Кайло оборвалось что-то невидимое. Он разом потух и выглядел таким усталым, словно и не было той вспышки гнева. Рей всё ещё не могла поверить…

— _О чем вы? На что опять намекаете?_

— _Ни на что, мистер Соло. Просто вы бросаетесь серьезными обвинениями…_

— _Ну, разумеется. А по-вашему для чего я который день добровольно торчу здесь с вами, пишу бесконечные бумажки, отвечаю на одни и те же вопросы?_ — Кайло смотрел куда-то внутрь себя, и только рот болезненно кривился в подобии злой усмешки.

— _Не знаю. Возможно, вы мне ответите на это?_

Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, будто собираясь с силами, а потом заговорил. И Рей замерла, напуганная мертвой интонацией и тем ужасом, что вырывался из его рта.

— _Мы с вами беседуем уже раз пятый, но вы даже не пытаетесь понять, что я говорю. Да, я следил за дядей. Нет, не один раз. Я насчитал пятнадцать случаев за полгода. Нет, это были разные ребята. Да, издевательства носили сексуальный характер. Люк заставлял их стоять на четвереньках, связывал и вынуждал совершать движения будто… фрикции. За неподчинение бил,_ — голос Кайло звучал спокойно. Слишком спокойно для человека, впервые столкнувшегося с насилием. И смотрел он типичным пустым взглядом, столь характерным для… Рей мысленно застонала и больно укусила себя за палец, борясь с подступающими слезами. Боги, пусть это окажется неправдой! Пожалуйста!

— _Вы можете описать ещё какие-либо действия, совершаемые мастером Скайуокером по отношению к вашим одноклассникам?_

— _А вы можете поднять свою задницу и прочитать мои прошлые показания?_ — произнесенная абсолютно пустым голосом хамская фраза пугала до чертиков. — _Если кто-то отказывался сосать его член, Скайуокер таскал провинившегося за волосы, подвешивал на проводах или просто бил. И это если дядя был в хорошем настроении. А потом он разыгрывал другую карту, прикидываясь всепрощающим святым. О, знали бы вы, как ловко он умеет убеждать. Парни и вправду считали, что им повезло, когда дело ограничивалось только этим. Ведь… если они хорошо поорали, то он отпускал их…_

На лице Рена появилась нехорошая усмешка.

— _А если нет?_

Кайло поднял голову, и его взгляд впервые стал осмысленным. Он посмотрел на сидящего напротив следователя и отчеканил:

— _А если нет, то насиловал._

Рей одеревеневшими пальцами со всей силы ударила по клавише, останавливая льющийся из экрана кошмар. Несколько минут она тупо пялилась в пространство, пытаясь переварить услышанное, но не могла. Не готовый ни к чему подобному мозг орал от ужаса, отказываясь верить в услышанное. Но ошибки не было. Какое бы имя не носил подросток на видео раньше, он без сомнения был Кайло, с ним случилась непоправимая трагедия, и в его словах не было ни капли лжи. Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов* не лжет.

Видит Бог, она хотела бы не знать, хотела бы остановиться и забыть. Но было уже слишком поздно. Боясь и одновременно желая услышать оставшуюся правду, Рей включила следующее видео ближе к концу. Обстановка поменялась. Кайло всё так же сидел в кресле, но теперь его опутывали датчики, черными проводами протянувшиеся к блоку детектора лжи. На лбу и груди виднелись фиксирующие повязки для крепления сверхчувствительных сенсоров. Рей знала, что на пальцах рук, левом плече и даже под ногой тоже размещены регистраторы пульса и двигательной активности.

— _Давайте разъясним, какие именно действия мастера Скайуокера вы расцениваете как сексуальное насилие, мистер Соло,_ — голос за кадром был незнаком. Вероятно, допрос на полиграфе вел другой следователь.

— _То есть, вам недостаточно моего очередного рассказа об увиденном? Который раз уже по счету? Шестой? Седьмой? И всё только из-за того, что вы не хотите признавать — я не лгу. Скажите, вы хоть собственной установке-то верите?_ — устало проговорил Кайло. Видимо, «приятная беседа» продолжалась уже несколько часов, его голос немного охрип. Он скривился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее в неудобном кресле. — _Я пришёл к вам по собственной воле, с надеждой посадить ублюдка на электрический стул за всё то, что он делал и продолжает творить по сегодняшний день! Благодаря вам и вашим проволочкам этот фарс тянется уже полгода. Вы занимаетесь чем угодно, только не своими прямыми обязанностями. А где-то там, многоуважаемый Скайуокер нагибает очередного парня._

— _Вы бросаетесь серьезными обвинениями._

— _Я всего лишь говорю правду._

— _Которую никто так и не подтвердил._

— _Допросите других! В чем проблема?_

— _Никто из учеников школы не подтвердил выдвинутых обвинений,_ — медленно повторил следователь, а Кайло побледнел. — _Ваше заявление — это слова, мистер Соло. Нам нужны доказательства либо массового лжесвидетельствования, либо того, что сказанное — не плод вашего воображения. Давайте начнем. Люк Скайуокер насиловал вас?_

Повисла пауза, во время которой Рей с поднимающейся в душе истерикой вглядывалась в лицо Кайло. Она молилась, сама не понимая, кому, сбиваясь с латыни на обычный английский и вцепившись пальцами в ворот кофты. Пожалуйста! Кто угодно! Пожалуйста, не допустите этого!

— _Нет_.

И в эту секунду Рей впервые уверовала, хоть не поняла в кого, да было и не важно. Будда, Аллах, Иисус Христос или Летающий Монстр из Спагетти, какая разница? Какая к черту разница, если не произошло самого страшного. Непоправимого не случилось.

— _Это произошло с вашего согласия?_

Что? Они оглохли? Он же сказал «нет»! Зачем его мучают?

— _Нет!_

— _Забавно, вы утверждаете, что мастер Скайуокер изнасиловал около трети ваших одноклассников, но, повторю, ни один из них этого не подтвердил. Что подводит нас к другому выводу. Попробуем ещё раз. Это случилось один раз?_

— Ублюдок! Ты же знаешь, что он тебе не врет! — выкрикнула в голос Рей, давясь слезами, и сама испугалась. А Кайло на экране продолжал:

— _Нет! Я же сказал, что он не трогал меня._

— _А как дела обстояли с остальными? Вы видели коитус один раз?_

— _Нет_ , — даже на старой записи было заметно, как ещё сильнее побледнел Кайло. Она отчетливо понимала, что следователь пытается его запутать.

— _Это был полноценный половой акт?_

— _Да_.

— _Хм. А на какую глубину он проникал в вас? Больше полудюйма?_

— _Нет_.

— _Меньше?_

— _Нет. Он не трогал меня, я же сказал!_

— _Больше четверти дюйма?_

— _Нет!_

— _Меньше?_

— _Нет!_

На Кайло было страшно смотреть. На висках вздулись вены от еле сдерживаемого гнева, лоб был покрыт бисеринками пота. Господи! Зачем? Зачем они это делали с ним? Почему он позволил так обращаться с собой? К чему столько мучений? Неужели эти идиоты не понимали, насколько унизителен их допрос? Или наоборот, понимали слишком хорошо, вынуждая ошибиться, сбиться, дать им шанс подловить на лжи.

— _Он проникал в ваш анус пальцами?_

— _Нет_.

— _Он трогал вас за гениталии?_

Повисла тяжелая пауза. О, Боже…

— _Если я скажу, что попытался, но получил по яйцам, вы же не засчитаете это за ответ_ , — горько произнес Кайло. А Рей испытала прилив невероятной гордости за разбитого, но такого ехидного мальчишку. Маленький гордый мужчина, каким-то невероятным чудом сумевший пережить этот кошмар.

— _Он трогал вас за гениталии?_

— _Господи, пусть будет «да»._

— _Он трогал вас за гениталии? Нам нужен четкий ответ, мистер Соло_.

— _Да…_

И в этот момент Рей не выдержала. Она совершенно по-детски заревела, размазывая по щекам слезы и давясь судорожными всхлипами. На экране происходило что-то ещё, какие-то люди задавали вопросы хуже и страшнее предыдущих, а Кайло с мрачным спокойствием отвечал на них. Не имея сил дальше слушать этот ужас, она никак не могла оторвать взгляда от ещё юного лица Рена. Вздернутый подбородок, упрямо сжатый рот, презрительный взгляд, проникающий в душу своих инквизиторов. Достоинство до конца. Он знал, что делает, и осознанно шёл на свой позорный эшафот.

Неожиданно картинка погасла, и в следующее мгновение плеер исчез, снова демонстрируя папку с файлами. Помедлив пару секунд, Рей как умалишенная кинулась открывать один документ за другим, судорожно вникая в казенный язык протоколов судебных заседаний и допросов. Сквозь пелену ужаса и слез, она читала сухие выдержки из рассказов Кайло. Но перед глазами стояли дети, выросшие в интернате для одаренных, которые боялись даже заикнуться о происходящем. Она читала показания Скайуокера и хотела задушить эту тварь. И не надо быть гением дедукции, чтобы найти в его словах изощренную издевку безнаказанности. Уже тогда он знал, что затея Кайло обречена на провал. И чем больше она углублялась в историю допросов, тем отчетливее понимала, как день за днем всем жертвам тонко и скрупулезно вдалбливали одну единственную мысль — им никто никогда не поверит. Изысканная извращенность манипулятивных фраз Скайуокера била по глазам и выворачивала наизнанку совесть.

У Рей вообще складывалось впечатление масштабного театра, разыгранного только для того, чтобы как можно громче заявить — всё ложь. Это было очень жестоко. Чистый сюр. Она смотрела записи с очных ставок и видела, как постепенно умирает Бен Соло. Мальчик, из последних сил ведущий борьбу за себя и других, сдался, когда собственная семья нанесла ему последний удар. Родители не пожелали, чтобы упрямый сын смешивал их имена с такой грязью. Прямо на глазах присяжных они открыто упрекали его в том, что он им мешал, был неудобен, доставлял слишком много проблем своим агрессивным темпераментом и бурной фантазией. Пытаясь заставить отказаться от своих обвинений, Лея безжалостно давила на сына. Для Рей это стало последней каплей.

На одном из видео ей предстала чрезмерно дорого одетая миловидная леди, чей цепкий взгляд холодных глаз так резко контрастировал с кукольными губками. Замысловатая прическа, тонкие руки в немного тяжеловесных украшениях — Лея Органа-Соло находилась в зените своей славы. И Рей до сих пор не могла принять чудовищное открытие, что мать Кайло была столь же умна, сколь и жестока. За глаза её называли «бешеной сукой». И верно, почти с первых же слов весь игрушечный образ осыпался, словно старая штукатурка со стен, являя истинный характер одного из самых безумных политиков. Да, Органа и Рен могли ненавидеть друг друга, презирать и юридически не иметь ничего общего, но Кайло был сыном своей матери. Такой же сильный, гордый, умный и с невыносимо тяжелым характером. Вспыльчивость сенатора Органа была известна всем.

— _Бен — неадекватный, гормонально неуравновешенный мальчишка. Если вы строите обвинение моего брата на пубертатных фантазиях обиженного ребенка, то у меня большие вопросы к нашему суду,_ — Рей помнила её голос. Резкий, звонкий, презрительный, он разносился в полупустом помещении зала заседаний, заставляя дребезжать стоящие на столе стаканы.

Лея не верила собственному сыну и считала его обвинения неудобными для своей идеальной карьеры. Кайло вообще никто не воспринимал всерьез, думая, что это всего лишь глупая ребяческая месть. Авторитет Люка Скайуокера был непререкаем. Отец же, по всей видимости, находившийся в затяжной кокаиновой депрессии, на первом и последнем для него заседании откровенно сообщил:

— _Даже такая хреновая мать, как Лея, не станет отдавать своего сына педофилу. Так заткни уже, наконец, свой гребаный рот и перестань выебываться. Просто признайся, что захотел скандала. Как твоя долбанутая мамаша._

Рей слабо представляла, через что пришлось пройти Кайло за месяцы слушаний. Угрозы и шантаж, без сомнений, были лишь малой частью моральных экзекуций во время допросов. Господи, да святая инквизиция с уважением аплодировала ублюдкам-дознавателям! И она не видела ничего более жуткого в своей жизни, чем мертвый и пустой взгляд, которым в самом конце Кайло посмотрел на мать.

Да, устав от бессмысленной борьбы, не выдержав эмоционального давления, он отозвал свой иск. Но разве нашёлся бы хоть один человек, у которого хватит совести упрекнуть его в этом? И Рей верила Кайло без всяких условностей. Просто потому что знала — естественная сознательность умного ребенка преобразовалась в убийственную честность, возведённую взрослым Реном в Абсолют. От этой мысли в душе поднялась волна дикой ярости, и она зарычала, вскакивая на ноги. Как они смогли? Как они посмели? Он был готов на всё, чтобы доказать, что не лжёт! Пять долгих месяцев его водили по бесконечному кругу: полиграф, допросы, слушания. Семь кругов Ада Данте показались бы увеселительной прогулкой по сравнению с кошмаром, который пережил он. Кайло хотел справедливости, а получил горькое разочарование и крушение собственного мира. Да, это не её война, но если придется бороться, она перегрызет за него глотку любому. Такие преступления нельзя оставлять безнаказанными! И не только из-за тех, кто ещё мог пострадать, — дело было в Кайло. Запертая в самом дальнем углу травма раковой опухолью расползалась по всей его личности, коверкая и меняя до неузнаваемости.

Резко затормозив, Рей кинулась к стоящему на диване ноутбуку в поисках нужных ей документов. Заявление на смену имени было датировано и удовлетворено девятнадцатым ноября следующего года. На смену Бену Соло пришел Кайло Рен. А на следующий день некто Самюэль М. Сноук оформил опеку над несовершеннолетним подростком. Год. Целый год без семьи, без дома, без прошлого. Надломленный шестнадцатилетний ребенок, травмированный психологически, а возможно, и физически. Не нужный никому, кроме одинокого старика, который невесть каким образом натолкнулся на него. Мальчик, ставший невероятным мужчиной, чьим умом Рей не уставала восхищаться. Слепивший себя из осколков прошлой личности, собственных ценностей и невероятного трудолюбия. Её любящее сердце разрывалось от невообразимой гордости за него.

Снова и снова она пересматривала первое видео, впитывая в себя взгляд Кайло, пропуская через себя его боль. О, как ей хотелось хоть на секунду очутиться в той комнатке и обнять эти сутулые плечи. Но она была здесь, через двадцать лет после всех событий и ничем не могла ему помочь. Когда-нибудь, если он только позволит, она попросит его рассказать. Попытается хотя бы чуть-чуть залечить ядовитые раны. Нет, их не исцелить полностью, Рей не питала подобных иллюзий, но она могла уменьшить боль.

Когда ей, наконец, удалось оторваться, на улице давно наступил вечер, и по квартире ползли искривленные тени. Желания включать свет не было, наоборот, хотелось спрятаться, забиться в самый дальний угол, и темнота отлично помогала в этом. Соскользнув на холодный пол, Рей обхватила руками колени и задумалась, как же, черт возьми, теперь быть. Ноутбук она отбросила на диван, захлопнув крышку прямо посередине того самого видео. Сил больше не было. Последние несколько часов ошеломленный открытиями разум пытался осознать увиденное и связать Кайло Рена с Беном Соло. Одно лицо, одно тело, две души, как сиамские близнецы, сросшиеся самым уродливым образом.

Рей начинала бить крупная дрожь. Закрыв глаза, она свернулась калачиком и попыталась укрыться то ли от холода, то ли от пережитого шока. В очередной раз за вечер где-то в подушках засветился экран телефона, но ей было всё равно. Она его даже не замечала, погрузившись в мир чужого ада на земле. Бившееся в агонии сознание пыталось убежать от реальности и провалилось в полудрему, наполненную неясными кошмарами и тошнотворными видениями. Отвратительные картины, что дорисовало воображение, сменялись сценами из зала суда или допросной комнаты, она слышала голоса, на все лады твердящие: _«Лжец! Неадекватный!»._ Но страшнее всего был болезненный взгляд Кайло, который преследовал её. Две черные дыры, в которых каждому уготована смерть.

Рей промучилась несколько часов, плавая в тяжелом мареве наваждений, прежде чем смогла достаточно прийти в себя. Она не могла пошевелиться. Голова точно отказала, застопорившись на одном моменте и не в силах двинуться дальше. Судорожно вздохнув, в следующую секунду Рей, спотыкаясь, кинулась в ванную, где нависла над раковиной. Ее рвало снова и снова, пока желудок не сжался до болезненного комка, отказываясь сокращаться. Тогда она опустилась на колени и прижалась лбом к холодному эмалированному краю. Рей не думала, не вспоминала, даже не касалась в мыслях чего-то связанного с Кайло. Все что она могла — считать голубую плитку и искать в щербинках на ней созвездие каких-нибудь Плеяд. У неё не было ни малейшего представления, сколько прошло времени. Просто в один момент она встала, прошла на кухню, достала из больничных остатков снотворное и выпила сразу три таблетки. _Не думать. Не вспоминать._ Упав на кровать прямо в одежде, она наконец-то забылась сном без единого сновидения. _Не думать. Не вспоминать. Не думать. Не вспоминать._

От громкости дверного звонка, казалось, сейчас вышибет в окнах стекла. Заливистые трели разносились по всему дому и даже под подушкой, куда Рей попыталась засунуть голову, не было от них спасения. Она застонала и перевернулась на спину, пытаясь понять, какого черта ей так плохо. Веки словно приклеили на суперклей, их невозможно было отодрать, а в голове поселился передвижной балаган с цыганами и медведями. До неё донесся очередной отвратительный электрический сигнал, вводя черепные кости в резонанс. Рей скатилась с кровати и снова застонала. Если случилось что-то менее значимое, чем ядерная зима, суд её оправдает.

Она умылась прямо на кухне, потратив на это несколько болезненных секунд. Зато глаза открылись, и появилась способность к нормальному перемещению. Солнечный свет термоядерным взрывом обжег глаза, и ей пришлось смаргивать выступившие слезы. Брошенный на часы взгляд показал поразительные четыре часа дня. Знать бы ещё, какой сегодня день. Удары литавр в голове так и не прекратились, без малейшего послабления попадая в ритм новой трели. О, да Господи, сколько можно? Сделав самое зверское лицо, на которое только была способна, Рей доковыляла до двери и резко её распахнула.

Пожалуй, обнаруживать Кайло на своем пороге стало доброй традицией. Это была первая и последняя мысль, посетившая всё ещё не включившийся в работу мозг. После чего она сделала шаг в сторону, впуская Рена в квартиру.

— Добро пожаловать. Чувствуй себя, как дома, — пробормотала Рей и поплелась в сторону ванной. Сил удивляться пока не было.

— Где твой телефон? — процедил Кайло, но она не обратила внимания на его тон.

— Где-то там… — взмах рукой в сторону дивана. — Наверно…

Похоже, её легкомысленный ответ взбесил Рена ещё больше, но ей это было неизвестно. Захлопнув за собой дверь, она скрылась от возможных поисков несчастного аппарата. Спустя десять минут, Рей смогла принять более или менее приличный вид. Выйдя в комнату, она обнаружила Кайло, вальяжно раскинувшегося в её любимом кресле и по-прежнему не снявшего пальто. Почти мгновенно в неё полетел неведомый предмет, который удалось поймать исключительно на безусловных рефлексах. Заполучить шишку в лоб можно и любым другим, менее экстравагантным способом. Рей с удивлением уставилась на свои руки. Светящийся экран смартфона гордо сообщал, что у него имеется тридцать один пропущенный вызов от абонента «Кайло Рен».

— Ого, — это был её словесный максимум. Брови удивленно ползли вверх, пока она мотала список и медленно осознавала, что сидящий перед ней Кайло пытался дозвониться со вчерашнего вечера. А ещё — он очень этим недоволен. Очень.

— Объяснись, — коротко бросил он.

Будь на его месте кто-то другой, Рей давно бы предложила зарвавшемуся наглецу прогуляться козлу в зад. Любому, но только не ему. Тяжело вздохнув, под немигающим взглядом Рена она прошла к кухонному шкафчику, открыла его и без предупреждения бросила в своего гостя маленькой баночкой. Кидаться, так кидаться. Разумеется, промазала. Но невероятно извернувшись, Кайло сумел-таки ухватить неопознанный летающий объект. Рей насчитала пять секунд, которые ему понадобились, чтобы прочитать название и сменить гнев на милость. И, черт побери! Если глаза её не подвели, то наглый профессор выглядел смущенным. Какая прелесть.

— Сколько было таблеток? — спросил он уже совершенно другим голосом.

— Три, — Рей скрестила на груди руки и оперлась бедром на кухонную столешницу. Её все ещё пошатывало. — Как там Пентагон? Стоит?

Кайло откинулся на спинку кресла, устало потер руками лицо и неожиданно рассмеялся. Запустив руку в волосы, он взглянул на неё полубезумным взглядом.

— Это какой-то невероятный бред… — он ненадолго замолчал. — Знаешь, у меня есть одна знакомая. Несносная особа, которая постоянно срывает мои планы. Что бы я ни делал, как бы ни планировал, я знаю — она заставит всё изменить. Три дня я метался с одного заседания на другое, выслушивая монотонные бредни и не имея возможности хотя бы написать ей из-за расставленных повсюду глушилок. А поздним вечером не находил ни одной причины её беспокоить, банально боясь разбудить. Три выматывающих дня, за которые я спал, наверное, не более шести часов. И всё, чего я хотел — вернуться домой, отдохнуть, а после провести романтический вечер, сидя с ней в каком-нибудь ресторане. В последний день, когда она должна быть дома, я хотел её предупредить. Звонил весь гребаный вечер, постоянно извиняясь перед толпой ничего не понимающих генералов и начисто игнорируя обсуждение нового заказа. Понятия не имел, о чем шла речь и что я должен сделать, но мне было плевать. Всё, что меня беспокоило — почему она не отвечала на мои долбанные звонки! В итоге мне пришлось срочно менять билет и сразу со встречи лететь в чертов Бостон. Я не оставлял попыток дозвониться, когда прямо из аэропорта мчался через весь город, проклиная на чём свет стоит её безалаберность, отвратительную привычку шататься ночами по гетто и просто фантастическое упрямство. Столько трудов и нервов ради того, чтобы просто… разбудить. Господи, как я был на неё зол! И сейчас, вот она… стоит рядом со мной, заспанная, растрепанная, до невозможности нелепая в своей дурацкой кофте. А я сижу и с удивлением понимаю, что впервые ничего не хочу менять. Ни в себе, ни в ней, ни в обстановке.

Кайло замолчал, прикрыв глаза, а она замерла и забыла, как дышать, слушая своеобразное признание. Нет, не в чувствах, Боже упаси. Синдром поиска глубокого смысла был ей несвойственен, когда дело касалось эмоций. Кайло, сам того не понимая, раскрыл единственную вещь, отличавшую Рей от его армии рафинированных вагин. Это был тот самый шанс, один на всю вселенную. Ему было хорошо с ней, такой, какая она есть. И не важно, был ли на ней макияж, как у Леди Гаги, или же линялый свитер Финна.

Улыбнувшись, Рей подошла к нему и, взяв за руку, опустилась на колени рядом. Было что-то глубоко интимное в том, как она смотрела на него снизу вверх, без единой ноты собственного уничижения или сексуального подтекста. Просто женщина у ног своего мужчины.

— Как замечательно, что человечество придумало доставку еды, — проговорила она.

— Определенно, — он как-то по-особому усмехнулся, и в глубине памяти впервые зазвенел тревожный колокольчик. Что-то билось наружу в затуманенном снотворным разуме, но Рей не обратила внимания. Она была слишком сосредоточена на тепле ладони Кайло и его взгляде, полном умиротворения.

— Сильно устал? — спросила Рей после небольшой паузы. В ответ Кайло лишь невесело хохотнул и поднял её, одним резким движением усаживая к себе на колени.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как изощренно они умеют вытягивать душу, — пробормотал он куда-то ей в шею и уже с привычным усердием приступил к выпутыванию прядей из небрежной косы. — Мне нравится заниматься их проектами. Звучит странно, но только Пентагон может подбросить настолько невероятные задачи, что невольно выпадаешь из реальности на несколько суток, пытаясь придумать красивое решение. Это заводит. Я получаю истинное наслаждение, когда решаю их ребусы. Но, черт возьми, бесконечные заседания Совета Национального Совета или Группы Советников Совета по Безопасности Совета — просто невыносимы. Особенно когда читаешь текст доклада очередного генерала, видишь повсюду проклятые аббревиатуры аббревиатур и думаешь — что это за дерьмо? Поверь, страсть к заглавным буквам когда-нибудь погубит эту страну.

Рей не выдержала и рассмеялась в голос, стараясь одновременно не оглушить Кайло и не сверзиться с его колен на пол.

— Тогда предлагаю на сегодняшний вечер перестать быть столь рьяными патриотами. Как насчет китайской еды?

— Они в КНР тоже любят все сокращать, — тихо сказал он, наматывая на длинный палец прядь её волос. — Хотя… плевать.

— Это значит «да»?

Вместо ответа он просто её поцеловал.

Пока ждали заказанный ранний ужин, Рей откопала в кладовке две разномастные, довольно уродливые свечки. Водрузив их на стол, она все же не удержалась от парочки шуток на тему студенческой романтики. На это с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом Кайло достал из холодильника четыре банки пива, чем довершил образ нелепого свидания. Так что сейчас они сидели, обсуждая её предстоящую поездку в Калифорнию и лениво ковыряясь палочками в коробочках с лапшой. Рядом безбожно чадили мутанты парафиновой промышленности.

Несмотря на активно поддерживаемую беседу, Рей думала о совершенно иных вещах. Смешно сказать, но поджилки позорно тряслись от осознания, что время пришло. Наступил тот момент, когда ей придется подобрать слова и рассказать свой слишком долго замалчиваемый секрет. Это случится сегодня, ведь судя по выпитому, Кайло не планировал возвращаться домой раньше следующего утра. За суетой и заботами этих дней она так и не успела ни подготовиться, ни проиграть возможные варианты. И теперь Рей старательно искала предлог или лазейку, чтобы попытаться закрыть вопрос до того, как они доберутся до кровати. Но как назло, проклятое снотворное все ещё плескалось в крови, сковывая разум до состояния криогенной заморозки. Если Кайло и замечал её легкую заторможенность, то справедливо списывал всё на действие седативного.

Сигнал ренова телефона вырвал Рей из размышлений. Нахмурившись, Кайло открыл письмо и долго читал, машинально выстукивая деревянными палочками какой-то ритм. Наконец, оторвавшись от изучения документа объемом никак не меньше конституции США, он вздохнул и поднял на неё взгляд.

— Рей, мне…

— Я поняла, любителям аббревиатур срочно понадобилось чудо.

— Верно, — он вымученно улыбнулся. — Это ненадолго, просто внести несколько правок. Можно снова воспользоваться твоим ноутбуком? Мне откровенно лень тащиться до машины.

— Без проблем, — легкомысленно ответила Рей и встала, чтобы достать две последние бутылки с пивом. Она махнула в сторону дивана. — Он где-то там…

Это было просто несчастливое стечение обстоятельств. Закон Мёрфи. С самого начала. С того момента, когда она увидела имя Кайло на экране монитора в полицейском участке и решила украсть его досье. Да, пожалуй, именно в ту минуту мисс Тидо подписала себе смертный приговор. Легким движением руки запустила механизм адских жерновов, которые долгие годы будут молотить её душу. Конечно, можно бесконечно пенять на снотворное или травматическую амнезию — да на что угодно, но ей было прекрасно известно: кроме неё винить некого.

Однако перед надвигающейся катастрофой Рей была эгоистично сосредоточена на собственных мыслях и проблемах, бездумно разглядывая последние отблески заката за окном. И сначала не обратила внимания на повисшую в комнате неестественную тишину.

— Зачем? — напряженный голос ударил в голове набатом и заставил вздрогнуть. В первые мгновения она не понимала, кому был адресован вопрос. И, оглянувшись, опешила, когда встретилась с абсолютно бешеным взглядом Кайло. — Зачем ты это сделала?

Рей стояла и думала, какой удивительнейшей особенностью обладает человеческий мозг, блокируя травмирующие переживания. Он выкидывает их из памяти, заменяя ничего не значащими картинками до тех пор, пока не найдется что-то, прорывающее невидимую стену. Триггер, способный за доли секунды снести построенную разумом крепкую плотину. И тогда, по одному или все сразу, забытые воспоминания взрываются в голове, затапливая, лишая дара речи, вынуждая заново переживать весь прошлый ужас. Именно это она почувствовала, глядя на экран ноутбука, который к ней развернул Кайло.

— Зачем? — уже с нажимом повторил он.

Что она могла ему ответить? Чем оправдаться? Был ли шанс повернуть время вспять и исправить хоть что-то? Все случилось так быстро, совершенно неправильно и оттого настолько разрушительно. Ещё вчера она представляла, как найдет нужные слова, поговорит с ним, будет рядом, и они вместе смогут пройти через всю его боль. Что рано или поздно ей удастся убедить Кайло попытаться ещё раз, потому что теперь он не один. Вдвоем справляться легче. Для него она совершила бы и невозможное, но… На мирно светящемся экране застыла сцена из зала суда.

— Отвечай! Ну? — Кайло медленно подошел, громыхнув ноутбуком об стол, и напряженно замер.

— Я не знала… — прекрасно осознавая весь идиотизм подобного оправдания, Рей надеялась, вдруг оно поможет не так сильно упасть в его глазах. Наивная.

— Не знала что? — его голос становился все громче с каждым словом. — Не знала, что взламываешь полицейский архив? Или не соображала, чье досье украла? Ты читать не умеешь?!

— Я не знала, что найду, — еле слышно прошептала Рей, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. Господи, что она наделала?

— Так почему не остановилась, когда поняла? Зачем… зачем продолжила тащить наружу это дерьмо? Захотелось экшна в жизни? Или ты настолько тупа, что не понимаешь — некоторые вещи должны навсегда остаться в прошлом и там же умереть! — он уже практически кричал. Его пальцы нервно подрагивали, и Рей зажмурилась, боясь встретиться с ним взглядом. В гневе Кайло был страшен, и сейчас она тряслась от ужаса.

— Это не выход. Нельзя так… — Рей отвернулась, борясь с подступающими слезами и стараясь взять себя в руки. Ей нужно попытаться объяснить, хоть как-то достучаться до него, чтобы, для начала, извиниться. Но её попытка наступить на горло собственной панике провалилась. Слова прошелестели еле ощутимо, однако, он услышал.

— Что?! Да тебе-то какое дело? Ты залезла туда, куда не звали, и теперь смеешь раздавать какие-то советы! Не охренела ли ты?

Рей молчала. Да и хотел ли Кайло услышать от неё оправдания? Разумеется, она вконец охренела, раз думала, что подобное может сойти ей с рук. Ибо нет ничего тайного, что не сделалось бы явным, ни сокровенного, что не сделалось бы известным**.

— Зачем? — тот же самый вопрос упал в пустоту. — Ты хотела отомстить мне? Поздравляю! Тебе удалось. Как ты планировала использовать это дальше?

— Никак, я…

— Тогда чего ты добивалась?!

— Ничего. Я не хотела ничего!

— Не ври! — раздался стук клавиш, и Рей с ужасом услышала тот самый страшный допрос.

— Кайло, не надо, пожалуйста! — взмолилась она, зажмуриваясь и закрывая уши ладонями.

_«На какую глубину он проникал в вас? Больше полдюйма?»_

— Не надо? Не надо что? Ты сама это сделала! Столько сил, упорства вложила, так смотри же! Наслаждайся! — взревел он, утратив остатки терпения. И, подлетев к ней, дернул за руки, заставляя оторвать их от лица. — Не смей отворачиваться! Не смей делать вид, что не слышишь! Я СКАЗАЛ, ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ!

Кайло кричал практически ей в лицо, от чего Рей инстинктивно отшатнулась, больно врезаясь в кухонную столешницу и поднимая на него испуганный взгляд. Не в силах ослушаться прямого приказа, она смотрела в его глаза, где бушевали полчища демонов. О, она могла бы назвать их всех поименно.

_«Он проникал в ваш анус пальцами?»_

Это стало последней каплей. Зарычав, Кайло обернулся и, схватив несчастный ноутбук, запустил в стену. Отскочив с сухим треском, кусок металла лишь чудом не задел её лица, упав рядом. Экран на секунду вспыхнул белым и погас. Тело запоздало отреагировало на выброс адреналина, колени подогнулись от самого настоящего страха, и Рей осела на пол, безотчетно прикрывая голову руками.

— Остановись… пожалуйста… Я не хотела делать тебе больно, не хотела знать твои тайны. Не эти, не так… — зашептала она, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. Он впервые настолько пугал, казалось, ещё секунда и в стену полетит уже её тело. До безумия хотелось ослепнуть, оглохнуть, перестать существовать здесь и сейчас. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы это закончилось, но всё только начиналось.

— Остановиться? — его голос резко упал к абсолютному нулю. Наклонив голову набок, он разглядывал её, свернувшуюся в защитной позе зверька. — Ты боишься, что я ударю тебя? Я не бью женщин, Рей. Даже таких, как ты.

Теперь Кайло говорил удивительно ровно, будто короткая вспышка гнева вырвала из него все эмоции. Встретившись с ним взглядом, она увидела то, что заставило подавиться судорожным вздохом. Его глаза умирали. Абсолютно так же, как и два десятилетия назад, из них медленно уходила жизнь, оставляя после себя лишь темные провалы в Ад и одно сплошное разочарование. Он медленно произнес, растягивая слова:

— Какая ирония. Знаешь, я убил бы любого, кто только попытался заикнуться об этом, — Кайло махнул рукой в сторону затихшего ноутбука. — Любого! Кроме тебя. Но именно ты предпочла не задавать никаких вопросов, нагло и грубо вывалив всё грязное белье. А ведь я предупреждал… говорил, что тебе достаточно просто спросить! Обещал…

— Прости меня. Мне так жаль… — выдавила она, чувствуя, как по лицу начинают катиться слезы отчаяния, и опустила голову, не в силах больше смотреть в эти пустые глаза. Повисла тяжелая, вязкая тишина, которая давила и сминала последние крохи мыслей, кроме одной — это конец.

— Я простил бы твоё вероломство, если бы ты не обманывала меня прямо сейчас. Рей… Рей… — Кайло запнулся, когда в его голосе впервые прорезалась болезненная горечь. — Я простил бы всё, что угодно, умерь ты хоть на дюйм свою гордость и снизойди до разговора.

Он замолчал, глядя куда-то в стену за её спиной. На побледневшем лице появилась жуткая усмешка, больше напоминающая предсмертный оскал. А потом молча развернулся, в два шага достиг коридора и, подхватив свои вещи, вышел вон. Дверь с мягким щелчком захлопнулась. Спустя минуту или две, Рей услышала взревевший под окнами мотор Мерседеса. Звук взвизгнувших шин дал понять — всё случившееся ей не приснилось.

И в эту минуту, так резко оставшись одна в пустой квартире, она с леденящей ясностью окончательно поняла, что именно натворила. Кайло был прав. Во всем. О, Боже! Почетная выпускница Университета Художественной Лжи. А ведь она действительно хотела отомстить! Хотела узнать маленькие постыдные тайны, чтобы самодовольно улыбнуться и знать: где-то в рукаве у неё припрятан козырь. Но для чего? Чтобы швырнуть в лицо Кайло его же веру? Так мелочно, так недостойно, так по-детски. Он был готов рассказать, разделить свой кошмар с ней, попросить… если не помощи, то хотя бы принятия. Его доверие оказалось столь велико!.. Но она, буквально недавно кичившаяся, что смогла заметить, насколько ему рядом с ней хорошо, не поняла. Не пожелала или не смогла разглядеть, не важно. Рей позволила себе так глупо и бездарно втоптать его веру к ней в грязь. Воспользовалась единственным шансом, чтобы проявить вопиющую наглость и изолгаться.

Осознав это, Рей постыдно разрыдалась. Она выла, словно буйнопомешанная скребя пальцами по деревянным доскам пола, не замечала впивающихся под ногти заноз и жалела себя, свою собственную дурость, свое проклятое любопытство. О, как она хотела, чтобы кара небесная настигла её прямо здесь, на кухне маленькой квартиры, где до сих пор горели две уродливые свечки, и стоял недоеденный ужин. Но Небеса были глухи, и нема осталась Твердь Земная, отказавшись разевать свою пасть. Идиотке Рей Тидо не было даровано ни блаженствовать в Рае, ни вариться в адском котле. Только вечное Чистилище, без надежды на искупление.

Постепенно слезы сошли на нет. Ничего не осталось. Только тишина комнаты, равнодушное тиканье часов и шум города за окном. Она не знала, сколько прошло времени, и прошло ли вообще хоть сколько-нибудь. Только давно догорели два неровных огонька на столе, растекшись воском по теплому дереву и наполнив воздух ароматом горького дыма. А Рей все сидела на полу, где оставил её Кайло. Глаза саднило, и ей пришлось их закрыть, чтобы хоть как-то спастись от непрекращающегося жжения. Сердце привычно ныло, в голове было одиноко и гулко. Раздавшийся звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа вспорол своим скрежетом пустоту.

— Рей? — чей-то обеспокоенный голос донесся будто издалека. — Арнольд! Иди сюда, скорее!

Топот ног, шелест одежды.

— Рей! Боже мой! Рей, ну-ка, ответь мне, детка! — некто схватил её за плечи и легонько встряхнул. — Что с тобой?

— Финн, — пробормотала она, открывая глаза и глядя на склонившиеся к ней перепуганные лица. В комнате было удивительно светло. Утро? День? Какая разница…

— Слава Богу! С тобой всё в порядке? — друг притянул её к себе, и она уткнулась носом в жесткую куртку. Запахло снегом.

— Ничего уже не будет в порядке… — проговорила Рей и снова разрыдалась. На этот раз почти бесшумно, чувствуя убаюкивающие объятия Финна. А думала, что слез уже не осталось.

* * *

* Взгляд, впервые отмечаемый у солдат, перенесших боевую психическую травму. Взгляд в никуда, в пустоту, полностью отрешенный. Типичный признак ПТСР.

** Евангелие от Луки. Ст. 8:17, — зазвучавший голос был липким и каким-то приторным.


	22. Chapter 22

Ровно сутки понадобились Рей, чтобы выражение «беспросветное отчаяние» приобрело новый, сакральный смысл. Ей с мазохистским упорством удалось порезаться о каждую острую грань этих слов, исполосовав себя вдоль и поперек, не оставив живого места. О, всё было совершенно не так, как описывают пошленькие бульварные романчики. Никаких слез, швыряний посудой в стену или вскрытых вен, никаких истерик и необдуманных поступков. Нет. Кому нужна эта показуха? Рядом с ней нет никого, кто проникнется картинным плачем или эпичным заламыванием рук. Друзья не поймут, а Кайло наверняка только порадуется. Ах, нет. Он равнодушно пройдет мимо, бездушно мазнув по ней тем самым взглядом. А потому она молчала. Два дня Рей сидела на кухне, пила сделанный Финном специально для неё какао и молчала. Что она могла сказать? Как могла поделиться с лучшим другом и его парнем тем, что даже не должна была знать? Это не её тайна, но совершенно точно — отныне её боль. Рей не могла заниматься, потому что боялась подойти к ноутбуку. Господи, кого она обманывает? У неё не было ни одного шанса сосредоточиться хоть на чем-нибудь, кроме последних слов Кайло. Его разочарование в ней ощущалось почти физически, вынуждая кусать губы и до сведенных пальцев стискивать руки, чтобы не застонать. А ещё, она не представляла, что делать. Лежа в темноте, Рей не давала себе смалодушничать и выпить снотворного, чтобы хоть немного остудить разгоряченный мозг. Пялясь в темный потолок, она дюйм за дюймом проходила все стадии принятия неизбежного.

Новый год прошёл ужасно. Существуй на свете премия самого отвратительного праздника, то он, несомненно, взял бы первое место. Жизнь всё больше напоминала трагикомический фарс, чем нормальную реальность, и каждый новый день добавлял щепотку изощренного ада. К третьему января терпение Финна лопнуло, и он, так и не получив никаких объяснений, начал корчить из себя великого защитника. Он орал, топал ногами и искал способы поквитаться с «гребаным ублюдком», считая Рена причиной всех бед. Рей чуть ума не лишилась, когда он на полном серьезе собрался бежать и ломать профессорский нос, не заботясь, что противник выше, тяжелее и вообще преподаватель. Это не волновало беснующегося гея, как не волновал и вопрос кто прав, а кто виноват. Всё его внимание, когда он не носился по дому в истерическом припадке, было направлено на Рей. При этом сердобольный друг успел каверзно наябедничать Ральфу. Ланге смотрел сурово и осуждающе, но, благодарение всем святым, в разговоры не вступал, моралей не читал и удерживал Финна от скоропалительных поступков. Сил находиться в обезумевшем доме хватило ровно на сутки, после чего Рей сбежала в пустующую лабораторию. Там она просиживала целыми днями, машинально делая механическую работу, а сама думала… думала… думала. Наверно, именно так наступают поворотные моменты, заставляющие резко и больно отринуть все юношеские дурачества. Она не ощущала в себе былой легкости и жизнерадостности, зная, что где-то там, в пустом и жутком доме Кайло в ту ночь остался один на один со своей памятью. Её выворачивало наизнанку от ужаса, когда она пыталась представить, каково это — встретиться лицом к лицу со своим кошмаром. Так неожиданно, в самый беззащитный момент своей жизни. Да, Рей легко топила себя в жалости, но даже в мыслях она не оскорбит ею Кайло. А ещё — ей нужно извиниться.

Так что жизнь продолжалась. Рей могла долго заниматься посыпанием головы пеплом, но это не исправит сделанного, не вернет в её дом уставшего Кайло. А ей не даст стать для него чем-то большим. Каникулы закончились, и ей предстояло выйти в мир, нацепив на лицо пластмассовую улыбку куклы Барби. К сожалению, как бы ни было плохо, она не имела права послать в космическую даль всё, чего добивалась шесть долгих лет. Кайло проходил через худшее и справился, значит, справится и она.

Первые учебные дни в новом году выдались донельзя промозглыми. Отполированные ледяными дождями улицы так и норовили наиболее скользким камнем исподтишка кинуться под ноги и от всей души желали подарить незабываемые недели на костылях. То тут, то там всё чаще встречались безумные взгляды выпускников — первые защиты начинались уже через месяц. Нездоровая суета нервировала Рей, погрязшую в бесконечной бюрократии.

До отъезда в Калифорнию оставался всего день, когда она осторожно пробиралась по походившей на конькобежный трек Массачусетс авеню. Проклиная Хакса на чем свет стоит, Рей в одной руке тащила огромную кипу документов, которые в самый последний момент велел забрать профессор. В другой она нервно сжимала предательски молчащий телефон. До зуда в ладонях хотелось запустить несчастный аппарат в какую-нибудь стену… или голову. Она сбилась со счета, сколько раз за последнюю неделю пыталась дозвониться Кайло, а сейчас очередное по счету сообщение зависло в неизвестности между двумя ретрансляционными вышками. Когда радостный женский голос в очередной раз сообщил, что абонент временно недоступен, Рей почувствовала рвотный позыв. Да сколько можно?! Она сердито топнула ногой, от чего чуть было не распласталась прямо на пешеходной дорожке. Каждому в Бостоне очевидно, что им нужно поговорить как двум взрослым людям. Но чертов Рен предпочитал скрываться от неё точно неуловимый Джеймс Бонд. Ну, что за большой ребенок?

Оставалась надежда выведать что-то у Хакса, но и она рассыпалась на пиксели, когда в лаборатории обнаружилась только Фазма. Профессор, без задней мысли бросив на аспирантку рой студентов, ещё вчера свалил на какую-то очередную конференцию. И Рей стоило лишь осторожно поинтересоваться у Тарт, как пришлось немедленно подавиться вопросом под жаждущим подробностей взглядом подруги.

— Он что, бегает от тебя? — хохотнула хитрюга, без труда догадавшись, что между двумя её друзьями произошло нечто до крайности интересное. Фаз обожала сплетни. — И не надо изворачиваться. Финн вчера грязно и долго ругался на Рена, поэтому отвертеться не получится. Что натворил наш профессор?

— Он — ничего, — вздохнула Рей, сгружая на стол бумаги. — Совершенно ничего, он был безупречен…

— А, так значит, натворила ты, — Фазма по привычке уселась на край стола и с любопытством посмотрела на растерянную подругу. — Я требую подробностей.

— Я не могу, Фаз. Это тайны не моего прошлого, и как бы мне ни хотелось твоего совета — без шансов. Кайло заслужил уважение к своей частной жизни. И я хотела перед ним извиниться, но он избегает меня… даже номер, похоже, заблокировал.

— _Воу-воу скелеты в моем шкафу_ *, — пропела замогильным голом Фаз. — Я смотрю, он стал «Кайло». А куда же делся «мудак»?

— Замолчи, — отрезала Рей, пытаясь не повысить голос. — Моя жизнь также касается только меня…

— Расслабься, — перебила Тарт. Махнув рукой и мигом потеряв интерес, она вернулась к изучению учебного плана. Конечно, это же не будоражащие подробности, как её подругу застукали скачущей на собственном профессоре. Рей поморщилась и потерла ладонью лоб, а Фаз тем временем продолжила: — Мне дико любопытно, какие чудеса произошли между вами, но, ради Бога, храните и дальше свои маленькие секреты. А тебе я скажу вот что: Кайло ещё та королева драмы. Сейчас он перебесится, вы поговорите и дело с концом. Его иногда заносит, ты же знаешь. Вспомни хотя бы ваш хак на Хэллоуин и успокойся. А то твоё лицо и так белее белого альбома Битлов, аж жуть берет.

Покачав головой, Рей молча подхватила оставленные для неё задания на стажировку и направилась прочь. У неё не было сил вести дискуссии.

— Кстати, — голос Фазмы догнал в дверях, — надеюсь, ты не винишь себя? Дорогая моя, мне кажется, твои влюбленные мозги немного засыпало блестками и розовой ватой. Кайло Рен — не плюшевый мальчик, которого надо защищать от острых жизненных углов. Поверь мне, он способен хладнокровно перегрызть глотку любому, кто ему просто не понравился. Ты сказала что-то про его прошлое… Но, ради Бога, тебе ли не знать, как он сам покопался в твоем? Да не случись ваша глупая ссора, ты бы до сих пор жила в счастливом наивном неведении. Не удивлюсь, если у него на полках стоят полные копии наших с тобой жизнеописаний от рождения до сегодняшнего дня, а твои ещё и завернуты в бесконечно-длинные кардиограммы.

— Ты рассказала ему о диагнозе? — не поворачивая головы, спросила Рей, нервно стискивая руки.

— Я, конечно, болтаю много, но всегда вижу четкую грань, — прохладно откликнулась Тарт, но добавила уже мягче. — И знаю, как ты не любишь обсуждать эту тему. Нет, я ему не говорила. А он не знает?

— Нет.

— Рей, послушай меня. Я очень не хочу, чтобы ты питала иллюзии в отношении Рена. Понятия не имею, что у вас случилось, но это и неважно. Тебе нельзя забывать, что Кайло — искусный провокатор, и все твои страдания лишь результат его собственных трудов. Весь прошлый семестр он подначивал и изводил тебя, а когда получил сдачу, то психанул. Я права? Разумеется, Рен же привык быть самым хитрым, быстрым и ловким. Тоже мне, вождь краснокожих. Да, похоже, он привязался к тебе гораздо сильнее, чем планировал, но пусть это будет ему уроком. Нельзя так обращаться с людьми.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Выжди. Спокойно слетай в Калифорнию, отдохни, подумай и разберись сама с собой. Дай Кайло побеседовать со своими внутренними демонами. Ставлю тысячу баксов — ты не совершила ничего такого, чего уже не натворил бы он сам. Вы всего лишь сравняли счет.

Ничего не ответив, Рей вышла из аудитории. Бесполезно обсуждать с Фаз перипетии личной жизни, не стоило даже и пытаться. С трудом протиснувшись сквозь стихийно образовавшуюся в фойе толпу, увлеченно разглядывающую взбирающийся по вертикальной стене радиоуправляемый квадроцикл, ей удалось без потерь выскользнуть на улицу. Подставив лицо крупным, будто ошметки штукатурки, влажным хлопьям снега, Рей в последний раз набрала номер Кайло. Результат был все тем же. Она сама толком не знала, что ему скажет. _«Извини, я не хотела?_ » Ага, настолько не хотела, что целый день убила, взламывая гребанный архив. _«Давай сходим вместе к психологу?»_ Рей почти наяву видела, как на этих словах её спускают с лестницы. _«Я люблю тебя…»_ И, если над первыми двумя вариантами Рей откровенно посмеялась, третье давало новую пищу для размышлений. Правильно ли она поступает? Действительно ли им обоим нужны её извинения? Зерна сомнений, брошенные Фазмой, давали свои ядовитые побеги. Рей мотнула головой и сжала зубы. К черту, она не выдержит трех недель неизвестности и бесконечных хождений по кругу самобичевания. А потому, натянув на голову капюшон и сунув озябшие пальцы в карманы, она решительно направилась к автобусной остановке у Библиотеки Ротча. Ей не впервой заставлять горы двигаться с места.

Коммонуэлс авеню была полна снующего туда-сюда туристического люда. Они разглядывали милые домики и любовались на расположенные по всей аллее бронзовые однотипные статуи вершителей истории Бостона и Америки. Вездесущие азиаты, громко переговариваясь и сверкая вспышками фотокамер, позировали на фоне заснеженных кустов и пустых мраморных вазонов, нарушая тишину улицы. Бросив взгляд на припаркованные машины напротив знакомой черной двери, Рей поморщилась — место длинноносого красавца пустовало. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она выбрала ближайшую скамейку, откуда открывался вид на нужный ей дом, отряхнула от снега и уселась ждать.

За проведенные в этом проклятом сквере три часа, Рей успела продрогнуть до костей, досконально изучить статую генерала Джона Гловера и, кажется, перефотографировать половину населения Китая. Всё, о чем она могла мечтать, когда на город стали опускаться ранние сумерки — это очутиться под теплым пледом в компании чашки горячего шоколада. Но упрямство и крепнущее понимание необходимости разговора заставляли её и дальше заниматься вынужденной закалкой организма.

Нахохлившись, словно примерзшая к фонарному столбу чайка, Рей гнездилась на своем обледеневшем насесте. Погрузившись в невеселые мысли, она даже не сразу сообразила, что за деревьями напротив черным пятном замер Мерседес. Её замешательство длилось ровно секунду, прежде чем сломя голову она кинулась через заснеженный газон, то и дело оскальзываясь на торчащих корнях. Перебежав проезжую часть, и каким-то чудом не столкнувшись с пронзительно засигналившей машиной, Рей выскочила на тротуар, где немедленно врезалась в прохожего. Кайло уже шёл по дорожке к своему дому, когда шум и ругань перепугавшегося человека привлекли его внимание, и он обернулся. У Рей перехватило дыхание. Она так скучала!

Кайло явно не ожидал её появления и настороженно замер, опасаясь то ли истерики, то ли прилюдной драмы. Прохожих в этот час было много. Но Рей и не собиралась делать ничего подобного. Мимо них проходили люди, чинная улочка наполнялась чинными жителями элитного района, в эту ненастную погоду совсем не благородно спешивших по домам. А Рей всё никак не могла отвести взгляд от высокой фигуры своего профессора, наслаждаясь каждой несовершенной черточкой его лица. Она не предполагала, что способна на подобные глупости. Ещё три месяца назад фыркнула бы презрительно в ответ, заяви кто-то подобное, а сейчас впечатывала в память его портрет, стараясь облечь чувства в целостный образ. И от неё не укрылось, как напрягся Кайло, стоило ей на шаг приблизиться.

— Привет, — спокойно поздоровалась она, подходя к нему вплотную и пытаясь поймать взгляд. В голову моментально ударил любимый запах, горло сдавило невидимой удавкой непреодолимого желания уткнуться в жесткую шерсть пальто и очутиться в родных объятиях. Но их глаза встретились лишь на секунду, и вместо ответа Кайло демонстративно посмотрел на экран смартфона, будто действительно интересовался который сейчас час. Рей мысленно чертыхнулась. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Нам? — голос звучал насмешливо, однако, он по-прежнему не глядел на неё. Бездумно листать список писем — это так увлекательно! — Мне не о чем с тобой говорить, разве что ты пришла похвастаться новыми находками.

— Я хочу извиниться, — тихо сказала Рей, делая шаг в сторону и пропуская компанию молодых людей. Тротуар был слишком узким, чтобы вести беседы, но звать в гости Кайло не собирался. Плевать.

— Извинения приняты, — равнодушно бросил он, закрывая почтовый клиент и открывая какую-то статью, судя по сплошному потоку текста. Эй! Это ей по возрасту положено вести себя как обиженному подростку.

— Кайло! — Рей не выдержала и взяла его за руку, чувствуя, как он дернулся то ли от неожиданности, то ли от того, какими ледяными были её пальцы. Но прикосновения не разорвал и медленно поднял взгляд, посмотрев прямо в упор. И она заговорила, судорожно проглатывая слова, боясь, что и в этот раз он не захочет слушать. — Давай поговорим, пожалуйста. Ты избегаешь меня, но нельзя бросить всё вот так, даже не дав мне возможности объясниться. Я знаю, как виновата перед тобой, и не пытаюсь сбежать от этого. Моему грубому и наглому поступку нет оправданий, но прошу… Прошу, прости меня. Понимаю, ты вряд ли сможешь сделать это сразу, но я и не рассчитываю на такое великодушие. Просто дай мне шанс всё исправить. Пожалуйста. Всего лишь немного времени, и обещаю, что больше не подведу тебя. Я… я не могу найти слов, чтобы описать, сколько ты значишь для меня. Сколько значит твоё доверие. Твоя забота. Твоя боль. Пожалуйста, не обрывай всё так, оставь хоть одну маленькую возможность собрать то, что я сломала из-за своей дурости. 

Она прервалась, нервно глотая морозный воздух. И тогда Кайло резко сбросил судорожно стиснутые пальцы и сделал шаг назад. Он какое-то время её разглядывал, а затем легонько подкинул на ладони телефон, мерзко улыбнулся и убрал руки в карманы пальто.

— Патетично, но мимо, — холодно произнес он, отворачиваясь и скептически осматривая успевший припорошить машину снег. Рей устало прикрыла глаза. А на что, собственно, она надеялась? — Ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Не было никакой воображаемой заботы или доверия.

— Нет? — один маленький шажок, и вот она снова стоит рядом. До визга хотелось схватить его за волосы, притянуть к себе этого упрямца и поцеловать, заставив выплеснуть все копившиеся в нём эмоции. Пусть сделает больно, пусть поквитается с ней. Даже безумная ярость лучше скупых фраз, которые он будто нехотя бросает ей. Но Рей заставила себя успокоиться и спокойно спросить: — Тогда, как назвать совершенные тобой поступки? Хэллоуин, Рождество, чертов Джакку и всё, что было после… Твои слова, и, будь она трижды проклята, та ночь, когда мы наткнулись на Сопротивление. Что это, если не забота?

Возможно, последний аргумент не самый удачный, но Рей уже не могла остановиться. Кайло медленно выдохнул, сжав челюсть.

— Не больше, чем обычная вежливость, — его тон стал резким и отрывистым, однако, черта была пройдена. То, что он врал, Рей поняла практически мгновенно. Зная его извращенное правдолюбие, распознать откровенную ложь не составило труда. Но зачем? Для чего? Что он утаивал? У неё не было ответов. Руки задрожали, а реальность повело куда-то в сторону, закручивая в спираль. Чертов упрямец! Обиженный, преданный мальчишка! Она нервно облизала губы. У неё осталась только одна попытка расшевелить кусок вредного сталагмита, возвышающийся над ней во всей своей темной грандиозности. Предстояло с головой нырнуть в кротовую нору и надеяться, что на том конце червоточины её не убьет.

— Вот как? — теперь она стояла совсем близко, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Тогда, Кайло, я хочу признаться тебе в своей безоглядной вежливости. И она — самое лучшее из случившегося со мной. Позволь быть с тобой настолько вежливой, насколько ты сам этого захочешь.

Он молчал. Слова тяжело упали в снег, рассыпаясь голосами проходящих мимо людей, не вызвав даже тени эмоций на его равнодушном лице. Только темные глаза резко взметнулись вверх, и в их глубине в желтом свете уличных фонарей ей мерещилось что-то тревожное. Был ли это обман зрения или расшалившаяся фантазия, Рей не знала, но для неё пути назад не оставалось. Она положила руки ему на грудь, в попытке дотянуться встала на цыпочки и прошептала, мягко щекоча его рот дыханием:

— Я бы хотела дарить её только тебе.

Прикрыв глаза, Рей коснулась теплых губ, ощущая влагу растаявшего снега и мысленно молясь всем святым, кого только могла вспомнить в самую важную минуту своей жизни. Но… ничего не произошло. Гром не грянул с небес, Ад не разверзся под ногами, а Кайло Рен не ответил на её поцелуй. Секунда падала за секундой. Он не шевелился, не пытался ни приблизить, ни оттолкнуть, казалось, Кайло на самом деле окаменел и прирос к земле. Наконец, почувствовав себя полной дурой, она отступила, чуть не падая на враз ставших ватными ногах. Из последних сил собрав в кулак оставшуюся волю, Рей заглянула ему в глаза, чувствуя заходящееся неровным ритмом сердце. А там не было ничего. Только равнодушие, резанувшее похлеще острой бритвы. Сердце последний раз дернулось и ухнуло вниз, обрывая за собой одну за другой нити, которыми она сшила свою надежду.

— Не неси чушь.

— Что? — наверно, она ослышалась…

— Рей, от бракованных программ надо избавляться сразу. Моё время стоит слишком дорого, чтобы я тратил его на бессмысленные исправления, — словно несмышленышу бросил он, закатывая глаза.

— Я… брак?! — она не знала, с какой стороны подступиться к этой мысли, чтобы попытаться её понять. Господи!

— Ты начала забываться. Это игра, и не надо путать её с реальностью. Никаких личностей, исключительно взаимное удобство. Но ты перешла эту границу вопреки всем условностям, и вряд ли я испытывал большее разочарование от человеческого идиотизма. Хочешь извиниться за то, что влезла в архивы? Ради Бога! И я даже прекрасно понимаю твою жажду реванша. Читай хоть мою биографию, хоть фейнмановские лекции — плевать, но не вмешивай меня в свои эмоциональные потуги. Мне казалось, что уж тебе-то дано понять настолько примитивное правило.

— Забываюсь?! Эмоциональные потуги? — чуть не взвизгнула Рей. Задетое самолюбие и отвергнутое признание не самые лучшие советчики в диалоге, но она не могла сдержать отчаянный гнев. Хотелось заорать в полный голос от непереносимого отвращения к своей наивности. Гордо вздернув голову, отчего капюшон слетел с головы, она заговорила: — Пускай! Но взгляни, я стою перед тобой, открыто предлагая всю себя. Тебе удалось купить меня целиком и без остатка, каково и было изначальное условие! Так что же ты медлишь? В чем дело? Бери, пользуйся, делай что хочешь. Не этого ли ты добивался долгие месяцы? И если нет, то зачем я была тебе нужна?

Её голос оборвался на верхней ноте, а Кайло молчал и задумчиво разглядывал стоявшую перед ним бледную растрепанную девчонку с искусанными в кровь губами.

— А с чего ты решила, что была нужна? — наконец произнес он, лениво поигрывая невесть откуда очутившимися в руке ключами от машины. Золотые игральные кубики брелока тихо звякали в такт нехитрым движениям пальцев. — Всё, что я хотел — посмотреть из-за кого Хакс настолько тронулся умом. Ничего больше. Ты была не нужна.

С ужасом посмотрев на Кайло, Рей отчетливо поняла — вот оно. Только что прозвучала полная, ничем не прикрытая и неприукрашенная правда. Так неужели дело было в этом? Столько месяцев метаний, раздумий, непонятных манипуляций, чтобы услышать простой ответ. Мелочь, сказанная пренебрежительным тоном, словно и не было ничего. Ответ, оказавшийся намного больнее, чем можно вообразить. _Посмотреть и ничего больше._ О, нет. Нет-нет-нет! Зачем он с ней так? За что? Тем жарким августом она ещё ничего не успела ему сделать, но уже была меньше, чем ничто. Это даже не обычная игра Кайло в быстрые и необременительные отношения, а хуже… много хуже. Паразитирование на её неопытности, отвратительное в своей дотошности исследование, точно она препарированная лягушка. Так быстро с её пьедестала никто не слетал. Господи, до каких же глубин мерзости ты смог опуститься, Кайло Рен? Сколько ступеней в Ад перешагнул не глядя, чтобы стать таким? Впрочем, одного у него не отнять — честный вопрос породил честный ответ. Только вот спрашивать надо было в самом начале, а не сейчас. А ещё лучше — догадаться самой. Дура! Рей сглотнула и ещё выше задрала подбородок. Всё, хватит идиотских эскапад, повеселились достаточно. Она медленно выдохнула и спокойно заговорила, старательно сдерживая глупые слезы. Только их не хватало для завершения картины трагического фарса.

— Вот как. И какие впечатления?

— Довольно однозначные, — он по-прежнему не смотрел на неё, сосредоточившись на игре света в гранях чертовых параллелепипедов. — На первый взгляд ничего особенного, да и на второй тоже.

— Вот как… — повторила она.

Кайло говорил сухо, словно зачитывал невидимый список её преступлений. В его голосе не осталось ни одной живой эмоции, зато она кипела от гнева. Ей хотелось ударить. Бить до изнеможения это лицо со сжатыми в тонкую линию губами, пока он не заткнется. Но ангел возмездия продолжал хладнокровно ронять слова во влажный воздух бостонского вечера, с каждым новым звуком вбивая очередной гвоздь в её самолично распятое тело.

— Довольно быстро стало понятно, что тебе нет равных в гордыне, ханжестве и нелепых попытках сыграть на иллюзии святости. Ты — ограниченная, импульсивная, заносчивая и невероятно эгоцентричная личность, которая пытается из себя строить вторую Мать Терезу. Удивлен, что, несмотря на невероятную лживость твоей натуры, Фазма продолжает с тобой общаться. Уж она-то должна понять, кто перед ней на самом деле. Кстати, давно хотел спросить… Ты признаешься на исповеди в грехе неверия или стыдливо умалчиваешь? Ах, полагаю, второе. Браво, прими мое искреннее восхищение — твое лицемерие достойно быть увековеченным. Твоя жизнь — сплошное вранье самой себе и другим.

Рей старательно дышала, безуспешно борясь с сотрясающей с ног до головы неконтролируемой дрожью. Это определенно конец. Жирная точка. Такая размашистая некрасивая клякса, подводящая суммарное «итого» выдуманных отношений. Ею выдуманных отношений.

— Замечательно, — процедила она, сумев-таки совладать с собственным голосом. — Это всё? Или у гения психоанализа найдется, что ещё мне сообщить?

— Ты зациклена на себе и не видишь ничего за пределами своего уютного мирка. Право слово, истерика Хакса сильно преувеличена его воздержанием.

Не говоря ни слова, Рей резко развернулась и направилась прочь. Вон отсюда, как можно дальше, быстрее. Жаль она не владеет телепортацией, потому что всё, чего ей хотелось — оказаться в противоположном конце земного шара. Там, где пустота, тишина и можно спокойно проораться. Он, черт возьми, прав. Даже захоти Рей что-то возразить лишь на один из аргументов, не смогла бы. Проклятый Кайло с его проклятой честностью. Господи! Как же больно узнать всю правду. Услышать от дорогого человека, что не просто ему не нужна, но что с самого начала не было и крошечного шанса его заинтересовать. Глупая, глупая Рей. Она переживала, что всё испортила, но портить нечего. Говорила ли в нём обида? Рей не была уверена, она даже не могла с уверенностью сказать — не подстроил ли он всё сам. Действия Кайло носили одну конкретную цель — узнать, насколько далеко она зайдет в собственной лжи и фальшивых играх. Так почему бы и нет? Не самый невероятный вывод, если знать, что речь идет о Кайло Рене. Что ж, свой ответ он получил. Рей почти наяву видела, с каким самодовольством он рассказывает Хаксу о своем маленьком эксперименте. Блестяще, профессор. Отлично разыгранный гамбит, где жертвой выступила информация.

Рей злилась на всех: на себя — за глупость, на Кайло — за бесчеловечную жестокость. На Фазму, на Хакса, даже на Финна — просто потому что. Друг был тысячу раз прав — она заигралась. Утерев рукавом мокрое от слез и дурацкого снегопада лицо, она свернула на какую-то улочку. Ей было плевать, куда она идет. Никогда до этого Рей не чувствовала себя настолько растерянной. В полном отупении она слонялась по городу, бредя чуть ли по щиколотку в рыхлой каше под ногами. Мысли то сбивались в кучу, то исчезали напрочь. Промокшие ноги несли куда-то вдаль, наматывая милю за милей.

С трудом осознавать происходящее она начала, сидя на белой деревянной скамье в знакомой церкви и машинально повторяя один из псалмов Давида. Здесь было тепло и сухо. Священник читал молебен, тянуло такими родными с детства запахами. Выгорев за несколько часов шатаний, на душе стало удивительно спокойно. Рей думала, что достаточно умна и разгадала секреты своего профессора, а на самом деле не поняла и половины. Реальность оказалась прозаична. Что ж, Кайло Рен раз и навсегда излечил её от глупости. Урок был жестоким, но мерзавец прав. Она — наивная, самовлюбленная идиотка, которая только и умеет, что считать дурацкие интегралы и ни черта не понимает в людях. Программа, давшая сбой и за ненадобностью выкинутая в корзину. Да уж, щелчок по носу вышел ощутимый. Наверное, хорошо, что всё окончательно прояснилось. Месяцы волнений и переживаний вылились в один короткий разговор, и вот — ничего не осталось. Рей грустно усмехнулась и достала из кармана телефон. Не обращая никакого внимания на недовольные взгляды сидящих рядом людей, она набрала единственному человеку, которого могла сейчас видеть.

— Рей? — судя по шуму, раздававшемуся на заднем плане, где-то веселье шло полным ходом.

— Ральф, я… Прости, что беспокою, но ты можешь меня забрать? — наверняка её голос звучал жалко.

— Да. Где ты? — Ланге был по своему обыкновению краток.

— Церковь святого Стефана, напротив…

— Я знаю. Буду минут через десять.

С этими словами он отключился, а Рей, под осуждающее ворчание побеспокоенных прихожан поспешила пробраться к выходу. Как она вообще здесь очутилась? Натянув капюшон, Рей вышла на ступени перед храмом и задумалась. Злости больше не было, как не было обиды, разочарования или грызшего в последние дни отчаяния. Не было вообще ничего. Зато в голове, словно в вычислительной машине, одна за другой быстро щелкали мысли, складываясь в условие задачи.

Ральф приехал ровно через десять минут, как и обещал. Его Ауди замерла напротив входа, сливаясь с мокрым асфальтом дороги. Рей только спустилась и стояла перед пешеходным переходом, раздумывая, не прогуляться ли по скверу, но мир решил, что на сегодня достаточно. Часы на башне пробили десять вечера. Упав на кожаное сидение, она ответила на молчаливый вопрос раздраженным пожатием плеч.

— Не важно, куда. Домой я не могу… там Финн, а мне надо…

Что именно ей надо, она пока не знала. Зато все стало предельно ясно через полтора часа, одно решенное в уме уравнение и два выпитых бокала виски, которые после долгих раздумий Ральф впихнул ей в руки. Нет, на самом деле он налил один и всего на палец, но, выхватив у него бутылку, Рей щедро плеснула почти до краев. Под ошеломлённым взглядом Ланге она лихо отхлебнула половину, надсадно закашлялась и с ногами забралась на диван. В большой светлой студии будущего главы клана, правой руки оружейного барона и совладельца элитного клуба «Такодана» было очень уютно, хотелось свернуться калачиком и ни о чем не думать. Но у неё оставалось ещё одно дело.

На голодный желудок алкоголь упал гладко, мгновенно всасываясь в кровь. Голова закружилась праздничной каруселью, не хватало только скачущих лошадок. Вертящиеся стаканы имелись в достаточном количестве. Второй бокал она осушила тайком, сперев выпивку из бара, пока Ральф отходил поговорить по телефону. И к моменту его возвращения Рей вряд ли могла встать, но легко разложила бы функцию в ряд Фурье. А потому, впившись без предупреждения в его рот поцелуем, она прекрасно осознавала, что делает, хоть ноги и подкашивались. У неё не было сомнений, пока они стягивали друг с друга одежду — решение найдено, формула выведена, ответ верен. Ральф ни о чем не спрашивал, молчала и Рей, сосредоточенная на ощущении кожи под своими озябшими пальцами и тяжести рук на талии.

Она не делала ни одного лишнего движения, только математически выверенные ходы: опуститься дорожкой поцелуев вниз, расстегнуть ширинку и бросить формальный вопросительный взгляд вверх. Они оба знали, что он согласен. Его положительный ответ Рей и без того ощущала своей ладонью, которая мягко скользнула под резинку нижнего белья. Проводя языком по головке члена, еле ощутимо придерживая его у основания, она ловила любую ответную эмоцию, моментально вписывая в свое уравнение и выдавая новый результат. Чуть прикусить и сразу мягко сжать губами, заглотнуть и замереть на несколько секунд, а потом медленно двинуться обратно, со всей полнотой ощущая его вкус и запах. Пять минут и ей можно доверить составление карты удовлетворения Ланге. Так же просто, как задачка по программированию за третий класс. Резкие поглаживания рукой, не выпуская изо рта бросить вверх лживо-томный взгляд, и он не выдержал. Резко рванув её вверх, Ральф развернул Рей к себе спиной и толкнул на диван, вынуждая встать на колени. Не став возиться с джинсами и попросту немного их приспустив, он резко вошёл в неё. Возбуждения не было, и внизу обожгло болью. Но физиологию не обмануть. Когда мужские пальцы мягко надавили на клитор, её спина прогнулась, а дыхание перехватило от нахлынувшего желания. Никаких чувств, только до дюйма выдрессированное чутье научного исследования. Штампованное соитие в пластиковой Вселенной.

Оргазм вышел коротким и каким-то отдаленно-болезненным. Но, хватая ртом воздух в тщетной попытке отдышаться, Рей вдруг с отчаянием поняла, что ошиблась. Она могла сколько угодно заниматься алгебраическими выкладками, восхищаясь собственной изворотливостью, но неверным оказалось не решение, а начальное условие. Пусть это были не руки Кайло, не его тело, даже обстановка была другой, да только Рей все та же, и память никуда не делась. Попытка самообмана провалилась. И она не видела для себя выхода из этой бесконечной петли Мёбиуса.

Позже ночью, лежа в кольце мужских рук и притворяясь спящей, она радовалась, что Ральф не стал задавать вопросов и просто уволок их в кровать. Она безумно устала, но сон не шёл. И когда зазвенел будильник, Рей оторвалась от разглядывания светлеющего за окном неба и потянулась к спящему Ланге. У них есть полчаса и мертвая совесть.

Ральф отвез её в аэропорт. Сначала они заехали домой, где Рей переоделась, не задумываясь о порядке, на скорую руку побросала в дорожную сумку оставшиеся мелочи и под пристальным взглядом Финна сложила многострадальный ноутбук. Алюминиевый товарищ обзавелся через весь корпус огромной косой царапиной и походил на пирата-киборга, но работал исправно, чему Рей несказанно обрадовалась. Денег на новый брать было попросту негде.

Получив посадочный талон, она повернулась к Ральфу, который благородно проводил до стойки регистрации и помог с вещами.

— Мне, наверное, стоит объясниться, — проговорила она, не избегая прямого взгляда.

— Зачем? — Ланге пожал плечами и вопросительно вскинул светлые брови. — Тебе было нужно, я оказался не против. Ты жалеешь?

— Нет, — Рей отрицательно покачала головой. Что-что, а жалеть ей точно не о чем.

— Тогда не вижу проблем, — он притянул её в объятия, легко поцеловав в макушку. Действительно, они всего лишь переспали, а не сгоняли в Лас-Вегас для поспешной женитьбы без брачного контракта. Было бы, о чем переживать. Рей усмехнулась, а Ральф всё же решил внести нотку банальности: — Удачного полета. Напиши нам, когда доберешься. Ты же знаешь Ункара…

— И Финна, — подхватила она, улыбнувшись. Чмокнув колючую щёку, Рей поудобнее перехватила сумку и отправилась в сторону досмотра.

Долгий семичасовой перелет показался чуть ли не вечностью, и определенно стоило поблагодарить настоявшего на прямом рейсе Дэмерона. Она бы не вынесла дополнительной суеты с пересадкой. Бессонная ночь, вкупе с многочисленными задержками рейса и нервными переживаниями последних двух недель чудовищно её вымотали. Но грезы о заоблачных сновидениях разбились о толпу орущих школьников, летящих посетить места славы Кремниевой долины. Включив музыку в телефоне, Рей надела наушники и вздохнула. Ей срочно нужно отрешиться от всего случившегося, чтобы хоть немного отдышаться и прийти в себя. Боль никуда не делась, но недаром же говорят, что разлука лечит. Новое место и почти три недели вдалеке от родного города обязательно должны помочь. По крайней мере, ей очень хотелось в это верить.

В зоне прилёта, среди многочисленных встречающих, она сразу заметила курчавую голову По Дэмерона и несказанно удивилась. Они не договаривались о личной встрече, и Рей полагала, что Ротчер обойдется вызванным для будущей коллеги такси. Однако, пробираясь через впавшую в кататонический ступор толпу, она с удивлением поняла, что рада такому вниманию.

— Мисс Тидо! — жизнелюбием Дэмерона можно было пытать пессимистов.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровалась она и легко пожала протянутую руку. — Не ожидала, что меня встретите именно вы.

Несостоявшийся космонавт подарил ещё одну восхитительную улыбку и уверенно забрал сумку из её рук.

— Мы с Джесс подумали, что после такого длительного перелета, будет очень некрасиво заставлять вас тащиться вместе с каким-нибудь индусом. Тем более, ваш рейс столько раз задерживали, что мы уже отчаялись угадать со временем прилета.

Они вышли из здания аэропорта, и после сухого кондиционированного воздуха свежий бриз с залива показался Рей восьмым чудом света. Вдохнув полной грудью горьковатый аромат соли и бензина, она невольно задумалась, что здесь даже океан пах как-то иначе, совсем не так, как дома. И лет пятнадцать не слышали о снеге. Не меньше. Что ж, Калифорния ей нравилась уже хотя бы этим. А дальше время полетело со второй космической скоростью.

Рей щедро выделили три дня на маленькие радости туриста. Так что она успела не только посетить все известные местечки Сан-Франциско, но вдоль и поперек исследовать доступную ей часть Кремниевой долины. Стоя с картой в руках посреди очередного перекрестья дорог, она честно пыталась разобраться, где проходили границы между небольшими городками. Они непрерывной лентой извивались вдоль всей протяженности залива, то забираясь в горы, то разрастаясь на огромных равнинах подобно урбанистическому Сан Хосе. Бесконечные ряды одинаково милых домиков с зелеными террасами плавно перетекали через невидимые границы без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Вереницы улиц с каждым днем всё больше напоминали Рей гигантский пантограф. Она радовалась, как ребенок на шоколадной фабрике, бродя вдоль зданий Facebook, просаживая мелочь в доисторических игровых аппаратах у GooglePlex, и вела прямую трансляцию из Музея Компьютерной истории для Финна. В общем, делала что угодно, лишь бы не думать, уговаривая себя словами Фазмы — так с людьми обращаться нельзя. Ни ей, ни ему.

А потом хитрая рыжая бестия Хильда Ротчер намертво вцепилась в свое новое приобретение. Директор отдела астробиологии, о взрывном характере которой ходили легенды, разменяла шестой десяток, но была всё так же язвительна и самоуверенна. Маленькая, с каким-то немного хищным лицом, ядерно-огненной копной волос, тонкогубая с коралловой помадой, она производила впечатление эксцентричной натуры. Каковой, собственно, и являлась. Хильда обладала округлыми формами… почти сферическими. Постоянно худела, изнуряла себя в спортзале, носила безумные шпильки и шутила, что у неё есть неоспоримое преимущество перед всеми. Случись в их центре радиационная тревога — она покатится шаром для боулинга, расталкивая тощие людские кегли.

После недели непрерывных тестирований, заумных семинаров и попыток разобраться в иерархии NASA, Ротчер сообщила Рей, что они отправляются на небольшую экскурсию. Коварно улыбнувшись, отчего Рей непроизвольно вздрогнула, Хильда решительно направилась вглубь здания. Попетляв около четверти часа запутанными коридорами и встретив по пути увязавшегося следом Дэмерона, они остановились перед массивной железной дверью.

— Ваше знакомство с центром Эймса мне хотелось бы начать с самого главного, — торжественно проговорила Ротчер, с трудом открывая тяжелую створку. — Я полагаю, что именно вы, мисс Тидо, оцените спрятанное здесь сокровище.

Заинтригованная, Рей шагнула внутрь огромного помещения, откуда доносился непонятный гул, и восхищенно выдохнула. Да что там — она забыла, как дышать, пытаясь осознать грандиозность увиденного. Её пустили в святая святых. Какой к черту мост, какие Золотые Ворота**? Кому нужны все эти глупые памятники и куски бетона? Вот же он — венец человеческой мысли.

— Плеяды… — прошептала она, испытывая почти священное благоговение. Один из самых мощных в мире суперкомпьютеров, названный в честь звездного скопления, поражал воображение знающих людей, а Рей знала.

— Девочка смекает, — хохотнул Дэмерон, входя следом.

— Верно, это они, — Хильда проигнорировала комментарий и теперь вышагивала вдоль черных гудящих ящиков. Те, словно закованная в железо пехота, стройными рядами заполняли все свободное пространство, издавая равномерное гудение и периодически потрескивая. Чудовищные каблуки хищных остроносых туфель Ротчер гулко стучали по обычной бежевой плитке пола. — Должна заметить, вам очень повезло, мисс Тидо. Проект, который вы получите уже в июле, будет задействовать мощности Плеяд. Не скрою, обычно новички обходятся силами более слабых компьютеров, но здесь другой случай. Вы уже проявили себя как прекрасный специалист, и у меня есть все основания ожидать от вас полной отдачи.

— Спасибо. Я… даже не знаю, что сказать. Это большая честь.

Рей так разволновалась, что мысли перепуганно орущими чайками разлетелись из головы. А Хильда направилась к выходу, по пути похлопав остолбеневшую коллегу по плечу и неожиданно добавив:

— Ну, так и молчите. Тесты говорят за вас явно красноречивее. Хоть написание искусственного интеллекта и не является вашей основной специализацией, вы показали отличный результат.

— Но я…

— Не спорьте, — прошептал Дэмерон, шедший позади и равнодушно разглядывавший непонятные коробки с проводами. Казалось, что даже наклеенная на каждом сервере и набившая оскомину эмблема NASA была для него интереснее. — Сейчас прозвучит обычная ода Рену, и градус торжественности снизится.

— Я всё слышу, По! — Ротчер хищно усмехнулась.

— Тогда попробуй сказать, что это не так, — он рассмеялся. Доверительно взяв Рей под руку и выходя обратно в коридор, он заговорил. — Хильда уже пять лет точит цепкие коготки и мечтает заполучить для Эймса нашего свободолюбивого гения. Да только он ни за что не согласится, и я не могу его винить. Здесь слишком скучно на его вкус. Он привык к шумному Бостону и развлечениям. Так зачем, скажите на милость, мистеру Рену менять вольную и веселую жизнь на прозябание в нашей убогой халупе? Такие деньги, что платит Пентагон, мы всё равно никогда не сможем ему гарантировать. Да и строго у нас — рабочее место, жесткие сроки, бесконечные авралы. Это не раз в полгода смотаться в Вашингтон, да пару программ написать.

— Действительно, — пробормотала Рей.

В голове немедленно всплыло воспоминание еле живого от усталости Кайло, которого даже в Рождество не оставляли в покое. Почувствовав ход её мыслей, сердце противно заныло, и Рей осторожно потерла грудную клетку. Легче не стало, но зато удалось сконцентрироваться на словах Хильды.

— Ты, конечно, прав. Хотя я всё равно продолжу стоять на своем, и даже Президент не сможет меня переубедить. Рен нужнее нам, чем каким-то тупым воякам, — она вздохнула и поправила очки на своей голове. — Мисс Тидо, я думаю, вы понимаете, что здесь сообща работают над каждой из задач. Так или иначе. Для вашего проекта придётся плотно сотрудничать с лабораторией искусственного интеллекта, к которой относятся Плеяды. Так что тренируйте память и ноги, в ближайшее время вам придётся выучить много новых лиц, не считая беготни по самому центру. Не передумали еще?

Рей выдохнула. Бегать, так бегать. Если будет нужно, она и летать научится без крыльев. После озвученных ожиданий, отступать было нельзя.

— Нет, — её короткий ответ заслужил довольное хмыкание.

В последний вечер перед отлетом, после торжественного подписания контракта, руководство в лице По и Хильды решило устроить небольшой стихийный ужин у Дэмеронов. Последнюю неделю Рей почти безвылазно провела в лаборатории астробиологов, которые были рады поболтать с кем-то новым и поделиться всеми текущими проектами. С тревогой вникая в новые для себя темы, она чувствовала, как голова постепенно напоминает опасно распухшую фаршированную индейку. Перегруженный информацией мозг физически не мог справиться с какими-нибудь дополнительными размышлениями, выключая из реальности, стоило Рей рухнуть в кровать. А потому она несказанно обрадовалась последней перед началом тяжелейшего семестра возможности расслабиться.

Разумеется, Рей не росла в информационном вакууме и прекрасно знала, как должна выглядеть любящая семья. Но одно дело знать, а другое — видеть собственными глазами. С первой минуты её до глубины души поразила та атмосфера удивительной нежности, что сквозила из каждой безделушки на каминной полке, фотографий на стенах и милых семейных рисунках прямо на обоях. Она замерла на пороге дома Дэмеронов, невольно стараясь растянуть момент, впитать как можно больше радости и спокойствия. Ощущения оказались настолько новыми и необычными, что глаза непроизвольно защипало. Она никогда не задумывалась о семье, но, черт возьми, хотя бы узнать — как это.

Из гостиной доносились веселые голоса троих старших сыновей По и Джесс, прерываемые взрывами хохота. На кухне кто-то гремел тарелками, а громкий резковатый голос Хильды Ротчер был слышен даже за входной дверью. Наверно, так и должен выглядеть нормальный брак, когда друзьям рады, а дети счастливы, ведь они — лакмусовая бумага истинных отношений между своими родителями. Рей зажмурилась, отгоняя прочь ненужные мысли. Не вспоминать! Только не сейчас!

Как и надеялась Рей, беседа за столом протекала довольно оживленно и весело. Её даже не портила небольшая военная кампания, что развернули чада Дэмеронов и теперь тайком перекидывались зеленым горошком. Младший мирно дремал в детских качелях. Хильда остро и умно язвила, Дэмерон добродушно шутил, а Рей в очередной раз украдкой бросала взгляды на супругу По. Она была достаточно честна с собой, чтобы спокойно признать свой откровенно жалкий вид на фоне Джесс. Но ведь никто не запрещал любоваться на красивых людей, а миссис Дэмерон была невероятна. Большими и печальными глазами, длинными шелковистыми волосами, тонким, словно вылепленным из тончайшего фарфора, личиком, она напоминала одну из бесчисленных диснеевских принцесс, чьими изображениями обклеивают свои тетради семилетние девочки. Задумавшись, насколько удивительно гармонично По и Джессика смотрелись вместе, Рей чуть было не прослушала короткий тост в свою честь.

— Мы два года охотились за мисс Тидо, и вот, она с нами, — произнес Дэмерон, поднимая бокал вина. — Поздравляю нас, Хильда, с удачным приобретением.

— Ты совершенно прав, — спокойно произнесла она, умело не замечая прокатившийся прямо перед ней зеленый снаряд. Ротчер флегматично отрезала кусочек стейка. — Несмотря на все перипетии и недопонимания, вопрос решился в нашу пользу. Кстати, По, этой осенью я рассчитываю заполучить обратно Джесс. Полагаю, твоя жена уже на стены лезет от количества детей на квадратный дюйм её жизни.

— Она, вроде, не возражает, — он пожал плечами, чем заслужил мягкий подзатыльник от супруги.

— Ну, ещё бы, — проворчала Хильда так, что слышать её могли только сидящая рядом Рей и сама Джессика. — Только боюсь, что к тому моменту, как мой аналитик вернется из вечного декрета, от её мозгов останется лишь воспоминание.

— Обещаю, Хильда, это последний, — негромкий смех прокатился по гостиной, а миссис Дэмерон улыбнулась. — А что там за история с Арми? Из слов По я поняла, что вы, мисс Тидо, прямо нарасхват!

— Полагаю, профессор не совсем правильно понял меня, — как можно более тактично ответила Рей. — Как бы мне не нравился Массачусетс, вряд ли он всерьез ожидал, что я предпочту его NASA.

— На самом деле, поведение Хакса меня удивило, — Ротчер поправила очки в толстой черной оправе, став неуловимо похожей на Карла Лагерфельда только задорно рыжего цвета и с лишней сотней фунтов веса. — Никогда не думала, что он опустится до таких подковерных игрищ. Армитаж — бывший военный, таких обычно легко прочитать на раз-два-три.

— Соглашусь, это и вправду странно. И дело вовсе не в том, что он прямолинейный человек, — Джесс задумчиво постукивала тонкими изящными пальцами по столу. — Я неплохо знаю Арми. Помню, мы ещё в аспирантуре над ним посмеивались, когда он всех попрекал за неорганизованность, а у самого порядок только и был, что в лотке с его драгоценными детальками. Уж там-то все рассортировано по цвету, размеру и длине усиков. Не дай Бог лишний раз дотронуться — сразу заметит, и тогда вас ещё неделю будет преследовать осуждающий и печальный взгляд зеленых глаз. Он никогда никому не отказывал в помощи, несмотря на свою забывчивость. У него широкая душа и память белки — пять минут, и он уже не помнит вопрос, но перед этим, несомненно, совершил какое-нибудь благое для вас дело. Думаю, мисс Тидо не даст мне соврать.

— Не буду спорить, профессор Хакс действительно рад помочь любому, кто к нему обратится, — Рей нервно улыбнулась. — Ну, а что до забывчивости, то у него слишком много дел и обязанностей. Его рассеянность естественна. Сомневаюсь, что он строил какие-то коварные планы, просто думал предложить мне аспирантуру.

На её стул будто кнопок насыпали. Светская беседа — это замечательно, но тема неожиданно свернула куда-то не туда. Ещё чуть-чуть и разговор скатится…

— Пф, — не очень деликатно фыркнула Хильда, возмущенно лязгнув столовыми приборами. — Лучше уж к Кайло.

Ну, вот…

— О, нет, — простонал Дэмерон, который тоже не горел желанием обсуждать своего бывшего друга. — Только не начинай снова!

— Да брось, По, — Джесс ласково погладила его по руке. — Каким бы подонком ни был Рен, он действительно один из лучших. Тебе стоит попробовать уговорить Кайло перейти к нам хотя бы на полставки, мы тогда утрем нос всем китайцам. И если ему так хочется преподавать, уверена, Стэнфорд и Беркли перегрызут друг другу глотки, стоит только заикнуться.

— Хорошо-хорошо! Твоя взяла. Но признайся, ты поддерживаешь Хильду только потому, что всё ещё неровно дышишь к Рену, — Дэмерон рассмеялся и чмокнул жену в щёку.

— То, что я пару раз с ним спала, не отменяет его абсолютной ублюдочности, — негромко проговорила Джессика, чтобы дети не услышали. — Во времена учебы он был невыносимо спесив, а сейчас, поди, и того хуже.

Все взгляды обратились к Рей, как бы спрашивая её мнение.

— Мне сложно сказать, — проговорила она, одеревеневшие пальцы до боли стиснули вилку. Черт, ну почему так больно? — Он мой преподаватель, и общения у нас с ним, к сожалению, не сложилось.

— А жаль, — Ротчер театрально вздохнула, — из вас вышел бы неплохой тандем.

Это стало последней каплей, и Рей прекратила любые попытки продолжить раздражающую дискуссию, сосредоточившись на еде. Сколько можно говорить о нем, в самом деле… Три гребаных недели она методично, кирпичик за кирпичиком выстраивала новую реальность. Но одна брошенная вскользь фраза, и всё разбилось на тысячи осколков — ни собрать, ни склеить. Неужели это расплата за всю совершенную глупость или, может, её прокляли?

Так и не сумев выведать каких-нибудь подробностей, компания сплетников наконец-то от неё отстала и снова сменила тему. Устало откинувшись в кресле, Рей поморщилась и потерла грудную клетку — последние дни сердце ныло особенно нестерпимо. Придется выкроить минутку и наведаться к доктору Чену, а это время… время… время… У неё совсем его не осталось. Интересно, сколько ещё она протянет, откладывая лечение и игнорируя сигналы своего организма, прежде чем свалится с нервным истощением? До защиты или после? Черт, когда уже всё закончится…

* * *

* Элис Купер — Skeletons In The Closet

** Знаменитый мост через залив в Сан Франциско.


	23. Chapter 23

Зима достигла своего пика, вылившись первого февраля в отвратительную метель и трескучий мороз. Ледяные сквозняки выстуживали опустевшие улицы и пробирались в неплотно закрытые окна, ныряли под теплые одеяла и коварно проникали за дверцы душевых кабин, вынуждая стучать зубами от холода. Обалдевшие от такой погоды бостонцы стоически дрожали под порывами ветра и спешили укрыться кто в тепле автомобилей, кто под защитой общественного транспорта. Даже затхлое тепло метрополитена сегодня привлекало намного больше пассажиров, чем обычно. Рей полулежала на диване в квартире Ральфа и с тоской вглядывалась в расписание занятий на последний семестр. Вот это была настоящая трагедия, тогда как погода за окном волновала не больше, чем курс Доу-Джонсона. Если до сего дня она сомневалась в наличии Ада на земле, то пришло время уверовать. Три занятия в неделю у профессора Рена, и помоги ей Господь, чтобы нескольких недель в Калифорнии оказалось достаточно, дабы не вести себя как хамоватая малолетка. Хватит. Наговорились уже на годы вперёд, ударили друг другу по больным местам и разошлись как боксеры на разные стороны ринга. Брейк.

Рей огляделась по сторонам, бросив взгляд на стоящую около входной двери неразобранную сумку. Получилось неожиданно, но в аэропорту ее встречал Ральф. Они ни о чем не договаривались, ничего не обсуждали, просто… он приехал, и это показалось правильным им обоим. Так что теперь она сидела в его квартире, и ее абсолютно устраивал такой поворот в жизни. Одно уравнение переросло в систему, а та вписалась в совокупность: Рей не одна, ей не надо ничего объяснять, к тому же, секс ради секса — залог душевного спокойствия и отличный бесплатный фитнес. Может, вот оно, счастье? Финн, конечно, был удивлён и расстроен, но понял главное — Рей банально опасалась вернуться в их квартиру, из-за риска заработать депрессию. Ну, или просто не хотела выслушивать очередную ренублюдочную сентенцию, что было вероятнее. Прошло уже больше месяца, ощущения притупились, но горькое разочарование в самой себе никуда не делось. Винить Кайло в своих фантазиях было глупо, а выслушивать то же самое от Финна — несправедливо. Даже после всей некрасивой правды, высказанной так откровенно, Рей не сердилась на Рена. А смысл? Он имел право на причину, и эта была ничем не хуже любой другой. 

Раздался приглушенный щелчок замка, и Рей подняла голову, рассматривая вошедшего в комнату Ланге. Он был только из душа, одетый в одни домашние штаны, и теперь рассеянно вытирал полотенцем волосы. На боку, рядом с какой-то хитроумной татуировкой, отчетливо проступали четыре красные полосы. Рей закусила губу, пряча горькую усмешку. Что ж, приветствие вышло довольно экспрессивным, в духе мелодраматических сериалов по HBO для тех, кому за восемнадцать. Мысленно хмыкнув, она вернулась к изучению списка предметов.

В целом, начало семестра оправдало возложенные на него неприятные ожидания у всех выпускников без исключения. Финишный рывок давался с трудом и надрывом последних из оставшихся нервных струн. Вскоре должны начаться первые защиты, и взвывшие от нагрузки студенты позабыли о своих шутках и розыгрышах, унылыми неприкаянными тенями носясь по Кэмбриджу из библиотеки в лаборатории и обратно. Даже Рей не сильно выделялась на фоне их бледных лиц, хотя и у неё поводов для веселья было немного. Сплошным потоком тянулись никому ненужные занятия, где отвратительно бодрые аспиранты, нацепив на лица улыбки первопроходцев, делились нормами написания выпускных работ и рассказывали о карьерных перспективах. Рей в жизни не приходилось выслушивать большей чуши и нудного бреда. Кому это нужно, если у большинства дипломы давно были в стадии готового защитного слова? Но всё же она исправно ходила на каждую лекцию, потому что те оставались единственной передышкой между её личной Голгофой. Три раза в неделю, четыре месяца подряд. Даже Христос отделался всего одной! Впрочем, в отличие от неё, ему и диплом Массачусетского Технологического не был нужен. Обидненько.

Занятия у профессора Рена начались с практикума. И с первой же минуты, стоило ему спокойно войти в лабораторию, Рей поняла — ценность народной мудрости сильно преувеличена. Ничего, абсолютно ничего не лечит разлука. Ха. Кому вообще пришло в голову, что мили и минуты способны хоть как-то сгладить в душе расщелину глубиной и шириной с Большой Каньон? Нет, жизнь вроде бы продолжалась, ничего страшного не произошло, да и друзья как никогда рядом, но Рей чувствовала неправильность. Все было не так. Она не поднимала взгляда на Кайло, не поворачивала головы, не спорила, как раньше, и не начинала дискуссий. Просто не могла. Сил хватало только, стиснув зубы, молча делать необходимый объем работ и вылетать из кабинета одной из первых. На лекциях она всегда садилась как можно дальше, чтобы ненароком не привлекать к себе внимания, и слушала. Впитывала в себя до последней капли звук его голоса и украдкой подмеченные движения: то, как он откидывал голову, убирая непослушные пряди с лица, как перекатывал в пальцах ручку, вчитываясь в код однокурсников. Рей тонула, и шансов выплыть из этого болота оставалось всё меньше. А Кайло…

Кайло придирался к ней по любому поводу. Кажется, ему не нравилось абсолютно всё. Даже напиши она единую теорию всего*, он остался бы недоволен стилем и способом реализации. Рей молчала, выслушивала льющееся на неё недовольство и, не поднимая глаз, молча бралась исправлять. Иногда таких правок выходило по десять штук за практику, но она и бровью не вела. Не спорила, не поджимала обиженно губы и не смотрела, опасаясь, что в её глазах он прочтет насколько все ещё больно. Обойдется. От неё и так почти ничего не осталось. А профессор, тем временем, определенно жаждал провокации, той самой последней капли, что заставит сорваться. Рей не представляла, зачем ему это, но не хотела снова вникать в его хитроумные игры. Печальный опыт подсказывал, что всех смыслов ей не разгадать, даже заручившись помощью Сфинкса. Так зачем было пытаться?

И, тем не менее, напряжение медленно и неумолимо нарастало. Это чувствовали однокурсники, притихавшие каждый раз, стоило профессору Рену остановиться рядом с её рабочим местом. Рей слышала их перешептывания в коридорах, видела заинтересованные взгляды Мелани и Аннет, ехидные комментарии Кэтрин, но упорно продолжала делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Они могли многого не знать, но в наблюдательности им не откажешь. Разумеется, рано или поздно это не могло не вылиться в отвратительную сцену, накопив критическую массу невысказанных вслух упреков.

Это случилось аккурат на день влюбленных. Рей шла из медицинского центра на Картон стрит, сжимая в руках рецепт на очередные таблетки. Её не покидало ощущение, что доктор Чен назначил их от безысходности, не смог просто так отпустить свою пациентку. Страховая бы не поняла. Лицо застыло и слушалось с трудом, не спасал даже замотанный до самых глаз длинный шарф. Ветер подгонял в спину, грозя коварным тычком под колени сбить её с ног. Пальцы настолько заледенели, что, казалось, стукнешь по ним — и зазвенят. К тому же, её порядком знобило, а выпитая убойная доза жаропонижающего не спешила облегчать состояние. Коварная бостонская зима и акклиматизация сделали свое дело, свалив Рей с простудой, но пропускать занятия у профессора Рена было нельзя. Надеяться на его лояльность не было причин, а потому она спешила, боясь опоздать. До начала очередной пытки у Кайло оставалось всего десять минут, когда, пробегая мимо бежевой коробки лаборатории Парсона, Рей натолкнулась на Теда. Его бледные веснушчатые щеки раскраснелись от арктического холода улицы.

— А, Тидо! — воскликнул он, и облачко пара медленно поплыло вверх.

— Чего тебе, Джефферс, — буркнула Рей, мечтая как можно скорее очутиться где-нибудь в тепле.

— Надо поговорить, — парень казался ничуть не обеспокоенным царившим вокруг кошмаром абсолютного нуля и, кажется, вообще никуда не спешил. У него там что, костюм Супермена с подогревом? — Погано выглядишь.

— Отвали. Я буду общаться с тобой только в присутствии чашки горячего шоколада, тайленола, и строго после занятия, — просипела она, чувствуя, как дерет больное горло.

— Болеешь? С такой погодкой неудивительно. Кстати, о занятии, — он пристроился рядом, и они резво потрусили в сторону кампуса Фэйрчайлд. Опаздывать не хотел ни один из них. Суицидальные мысли студенты МТИ перерастали курсу ко второму, если конечно не решали отчислиться раньше. — Я смотрю, ты впала в немилость у великого и ужасного.

— Ничего подобного, — Рей не хватало дыхания, а легкие уже резало от холодного воздуха. — Просто я не дотягиваю до его заоблачных стандартов, впрочем, как и сто процентов нашего курса.

— В прошлом семестре у всех сложилось другое впечатление. Вы так мило беседовали на каждой лекции, что Мел и Кэтти просто белели от бешенства. Даже ставки делали, отсосала ты ему или нет.

— Что?! — она задохнулась от возмущения, бросая косой взгляд на припаркованный черный автомобиль и незаметно проводя рукой по ледяному матовому боку. По этому зверю Рей тоже тосковала.

— Расслабься, все решили, что Рен слишком привередлив, а ты чрезмерно чопорна для подобного, — Тед не удержался и цокнул языком, разглядывая машину профессора. Они замолчали, переходя дорогу и поднимаясь по каменным ступеням. — Кстати, сегодня будет индивидуальная проверочная.

Рей тихо выругалась.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Рен сам сказал в понедельник, — Тед пожал плечами. — Не умчись ты так быстро после лекции, услышала бы. Эх, а каким взглядом он проводил тебя! Я думал, испепелит на месте.

Плохо. Это было очень плохо. Она бы не удивилась, узнав, что внезапную контрольную профессор выдумал чисто из мстительного удовольствия и теперь предвкушал час расплаты. Голову сдавило тисками боли, а реальность перед ней на короткий момент съехала куда-то влево, но живо вернулась обратно, вызвав легкий приступ тошноты. Воспаленные от температуры глаза нестерпимо жгло сухим воздухом коридоров и холодным светом ламп.

— Так почему ты меня не предупредил? — возмущенно прошептала она, заходя в аудиторию на пятом этаже. В лифте оба молчали, стиснутые с двух сторон директоратом их факультета.

— А смысл? — меланхолично заметил рыжий философ, занимая место рядом с Рей и стягивая с себя тяжелую куртку.

Действительно. И не поспоришь с таким очевидным заявлением. Меньше чем за сутки уже ничего не сделать.

— Я смотрю, у нас всё по-старому, — пробормотал Тед, откровенно разглядывая низкое декольте Аннет. — Люблю, знаешь ли, предсказуемость в людях. Сразу обретаешь почву под ногами и перестаешь ждать немедленного конца Света, что обещают каждый день по телеку.

Рей лишь фыркнула, выводя компьютер из спящего режима. От дальнейшей беседы пришлось воздержаться, в лабораторию стремительным шагом вошел Кайло. Левым плечом он прижимал к уху телефон, на ходу делая пометки в своем ноутбуке.

— Вашему вниманию представляем Cirque du Soleil, — с французским акцентом еле слышно произнёс Джефферс, на что Рей лишь закатила глаза. Кайло поставил ноутбук на стол и сдернул с плеча сумку, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от записей и слушая непрерывный бубнеж, доносившийся из смартфона.

— Скажи спасибо, что не Американская История Ужасов с её фрик-шоу, — так же тихо откликнулась она, вызвав у Теда неконтролируемый приступ удушья.

Рен немедленно поднял голову, услышав невнятный шум с их стороны, и воцарилась первозданная тишина. Прямо как перед Большим Взрывом. Рей каждый раз поражалась, насколько без пяти минут магистры робеют прыщавыми школьниками перед Кайло, а ведь он был всего на десять лет их старше. Тем временем, профессор снова опустил взгляд, и впервые за эти две недели ей представилась возможность хорошенько его рассмотреть. Она тихо вздохнула, отмечая запавшие глаза и заострившиеся черты лица, когда он, наконец, отложил телефон и таким знакомым жестом провел по лицу ладонями.

— Ко мне по одному, — коротко бросил он, выуживая пачку белых листов.

Все медленно поплелись за своими заданиями. Чуть ли не силой вырвав бумажку со своим именем из рук Рена, Рей поспешила вернуться на свое место, чем заслужила ехидную улыбочку от Джефферса. А потом они оба чуть не рассмеялись в голос, наблюдая каким невероятным образом изогнулась Аннет, стремясь продемонстрировать максимум своих достоинств при минимуме времени.

— Всё-таки шоу уродцев, — прошептал Тед, и Рей, не сдержавшись, прыснула. Наверное, в том, что она не могла перестать глупо хихикать, была виновата никак не спадающая температура, нервное напряжение и чертова накопившаяся усталость. Но раздавшийся прямо над ней голос Кайло мгновенно стер с лица малейшие следы веселья.

— Какие-то проблемы, мисс Тидо?

— Нет, профессор, — ровно произнесла она, чуть ли не впервые за последние шесть занятий открывая рот в его присутствии.

Рен явно намеревался сказать что-то ещё, однако, в этот самый момент заиграла Сверхмассивная черная дыра**, заставив аудиторию всколыхнуться перепуганной медузой. В отражении монитора Рей успела увидеть, как при первых же звуках дернулась щека Кайло, и он на секунду прикрыл глаза, прежде чем вернуться к своему ноутбуку. Ей можно было не гадать, кто посмел побеспокоить профессора во время занятий. Пентагон. Келли. Легкая работа, говорите, мистер Дэмерон? Ну-ну. Рей перевела взгляд на свое задание, и чуть было не застонала вслух, понимая, что у неё скорее выкипят мозги, чем она допишет даже такую примитивную нейронную сеть. Слишком мало времени, слишком плохо работает плавящаяся от лихорадки голова. Она бросила злой взгляд, на Кайло. Определенно, он дал такую задачу нарочно!

По мнению Рей, время летело слишком быстро, пока она пыталась сфокусироваться на разъезжающихся в стороны буквах. В очередной раз потерев воспаленные глаза, она попыталась проморгаться, прогоняя нахлынувшую муть и ловя реальность за изворотливый хвост. Та, словно прыткая ящерица, умело его сбрасывала, чем вызывала приступы бешенства.

— Что, жопа? — прошептал Тед, яростно стуча клавишами.

Ничего не ответив, Рей выдохнула, помассировав виски ледяными пальцами и пытаясь сконцентрироваться. За прошедший час она успела написать в лучшем случае половину, а реплика Джефферса спугнула только что посетившую голову светлую мысль. Чувствуя, как вместе с температурой растет пульс, Рей уперлась лбом в прохладный пластик стола, и прикрыла глаза, наплевав насколько странно при этом выглядит. Сердце неровно бухало в ребра, начиная медленный разбег. Как же, черт возьми, у неё вечно все случается не вовремя.

— Вы закончили, мисс Тидо? — вопрос профессора Рена разрезал напряженную тишину аудитории, нарушаемую лишь гудением компьютеров да шелестом клавиш. Рей встрепенулась и резко выпрямилась, отчего перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна.

— Нет, я…

Жаль, она не опоссум. Поговаривают, они мастерски умеют прикидываться дохлыми.

— Показывайте, что успели сделать, — перебил Кайло, вставая и направляясь к ней.

— Можно ещё несколько минут, сэр? — ни на что не надеясь спросила Рей. В ответ Рен поднял левую бровь, таким замысловатым образом заканчивая пустые прения сторон.

Опыт подсказывал — спорить бессмысленно, а потому она молча открыла самое начало и откинулась на спинку стула. Если ему так хочется поглумиться — пожалуйста, Рей не будет мешать. Чем раньше он начнет, тем быстрее она сможет вернуться к своему заданию. Замерев около неё, профессор даже не потрудился внимательно посмотреть на экран, мазнув по нему взглядом и оценивая объем написанного. И так все было очевидно.

— Весьма убого. За это время вы должны были почти закончить, — едко прокомментировал он, а Рей подавилась готовым сорваться ругательством. Козел! Но Кайло на этом не остановился, лениво заметив: — Мисс Тидо, а вам говорили, что рабочий контракт без диплома не действителен?

Её глаза распахнулись и невидяще уставились перед собой. Это что, сейчас прозвучала угроза? Да, как он посмел! В ответ на такой низкий и подлый удар, в крови забурлила бесшабашная ярость. Видит Бог, она держалась до последнего, но это слишком. Рей распахнула рот, желая высказать всё, что накипело у неё на душе и в раскалывающейся на части голове, но её снова перебили.

— Сэр, у нас есть ещё полчаса, — неожиданно влез Тед, спокойно продолжая набирать свой код и давая Рей время взять себя в руки. Она судорожно считала до десяти и обратно. — Я тоже далек от завершения…

— Ваши успехи, мистер Джефферс, мы обсудим в свое время, — холодно произнёс Кайло, удостаивая парня легким поворотом головы. — Сейчас я обсуждаю работу мисс Тидо и настоятельно прошу вас не вмешиваться, хотя… говорить здесь, пожалуй, больше не о чем.

В этот раз Рей решила начать счёт с нуля. Для разнообразия. В принципе, ничего нового, не считая предыдущего удара. Подобное они проходят уже которое занятие подряд, правда, сегодня вышло уж как-то особенно обидно.

— Рей болеет, — не успокаивался однокурсник, говоря с ощутимым нажимом. Видимо, он до сих пор точил зуб на профессора, желая поквитаться за осенний семестр. — Будьте снисходительнее.

И снова: девять, восемь… Обсуждать людей в их присутствии неприлично, Тед! А профессора Рена вообще не касается, болеет мисс Тидо, умерла или улетела на Сатурн, считать кольца.

— Прямо-таки трогательная забота. Вы забыли, где находитесь или с кем разговариваете, мистер Джефферс?

Пять, четыре, три…

— Нет, сэр, — Тед развернулся и теперь неприязненно смотрел на Рена. Впрочем, все остальные тоже заинтересовались разговором, позабыв о тикающих часах и приближающемся часе расплаты за безделье.

Один, ноль…

— Тогда вернитесь к своему заданию, — медленно, чеканя каждое слово, произнес Кайло, и его голос звучал по-настоящему угрожающе. После этого он развернулся и направился к своему столу, походя бросив: — И перестаньте уже выгораживать мисс Тидо. Поверьте, игра не стоит свеч. Если ваша коллега не в состоянии уследить за переменными в собственном коде, возможно, ей стоило удовлетвориться базовым образованием.

Минус один… В этот раз Кайло перешёл все мыслимые границы. Одно дело терпеть резкие, но хотя бы справедливые замечания, и совсем другое — молча выносить слабо завуалированные оскорбления. Мелочно, гадко, недостойно! Зачем он так поступает с ней? Почему не может перетерпеть четыре чертовых месяца, после чего он с чистой душой навсегда от неё избавится? Рей не сильно понимала, что делала, когда хватала сумку с вещами, а через пару секунд уже аккуратно закрывала за собой дверь. Вслед неслись какие-то голоса. Не обращая на них никакого внимания, она твердым шагом спускалась по лестнице, игнорируя лифт. На третьем этаже ей пришлось нырнуть в полутемный коридор, заслышав наверху неясный шум, и скрыться в так удачно подвернувшемся женском туалете. Нет, она не собиралась рыдать из-за слов Кайло, словно какая-то чувствительная неженка. Ни за что. В конце концов, её не раз предупреждали о том, какой он говнюк, так было бы чему удивляться. Она не хотела ни видеть его, ни говорить с ним, равно как и с любым из сердобольно-ехидных однокурсников. Те ещё пушистые пираньи.

Зайдя в прохладное, пахнущее чистящими средствами помещение, она выдохнула. До конца занятий оставалось около двадцати минут. Значит, Рей скоро сможет спокойно покинуть уютный подоконник с таким восхитительно-прохладным стеклом, не боясь наткнуться на профессора Рена. Кайло предпочитал ни на минуту не задерживаться в стенах университета, и это как никогда было на руку. К тому же, вот-вот должен приехать Ральф, который отвезет домой, молча сунет в руки какао и оставит в покое… или обнимет… или… да просто сделает то, что она захочет. Он всегда выполнял любую её причуду, хоть это порой неимоверно раздражало. Клубника в два часа ночи? Да без проблем. До утра не возвращаться в собственный дом, потому что ей надо заниматься? ОК. Отвратительная вседозволенность. Еле ощутимая вибрация в кармане прервала размышления. Достав тревожно дрожащий телефон и не глядя на номер, она нажала кнопку ответа.

— Да? — в пустой кафельной коробке голос прозвучал особенно сипло.

— Тидо, — осторожно начал Тед, и она закатила глаза. Ну, что ему ещё надо? — Профессор Рен просил, чтобы ты вернулась… обсудить пересдачу…

Парень замялся, наверняка тактично пытаясь переформулировать полу-обсценную тираду Кайло во что-то более приемлемое. Рей оскалилась, глядя в заснеженное окно. Значит, _«просил»_.

— Да, неужели? Передай профессору Рену, что он может пойти нахер, — после короткой паузы ровно произнесла она.

— Рей… ты на громкой связи.

— Прекрасно. Тебе же проще, Джефферс, — Рей сбросила звонок и прислонилась лбом к холодному окну, игнорируя промелькивающие панические мысли. Потом. Все проблемы она решит потом, когда сможет хоть чуть-чуть соображать. Взгляд упал на поломанные стебли пышного букета, которые осиновыми кольями воинственно торчали из урны. Похоже, не у неё одной праздник не задался. Несчастья — они такие, сближают даже незнакомых людей. Рей уселась с ногами на подоконник, прислонилась к раме и закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как растворяется ломота в теле.

Влажный холод поспешил немедленно пробраться под едва ли застегнутую куртку, когда она семенящим шагом спешила к черной тонированной Ауди. Завидев её издалека, Ральф выбрался со своего места. Он в последний момент успел поймать под локоть поскользнувшуюся на железном водостоке Рей. От неловких взмахов руками полы распахнулись, позволяя ветру мгновенно вцепиться в покрытое испариной тело. Жаропонижающие решили выстрелить в самый неподходящий момент.

— Ты сдурела? — сердито глянул на неё Ланге, отмечая покрасневшие глаза, нездоровую бледность и сухие обкусанные губы. Он прикоснулся поцелуем к её лбу, проверяя температуру, и нахмурился ещё сильнее. — В машину. Живо.

В три шага обогнув капот, Ральф распахнул пассажирскую дверь и ждал, пока Рей к нему подойдет. Очутившись рядом, она с благодарностью приняла поданную руку, машинально бросив взгляд поверх блестящей крыши автомобиля. В очередной раз её удача опоздала на помощь, и Земля сделала один оборот назад, уходя из-под ног и вынуждая секунды застыть в неопределенности. Там, всего в нескольких шагах от них, рядом со своей чертовой машиной, на которую Рей впервые не обратила внимания, стоял Кайло. В устремленном на неё взгляде плескалось такое бешенство, что она опасливо попятилась, натыкаясь спиной на Ральфа. Касание, ощущение тепла чужого тела, и мир дрогнул, с удвоенной скоростью кружась в привычную сторону. Тяжелая ладонь на плече чрезмерно настойчиво толкнула в нагретый салон, вынуждая Рей практически упасть на сидение и разорвать пугающий зрительный контакт. Казалось, она только успела моргнуть, а Ральф уже вдавливал педаль газа, заставляя истошно верещать покрышки. Слушая тихие ругательства на немецком, у неё вырвался истерический смешок. Вот её мужчины и познакомились.

— У тебя есть лишняя пушка? — наигранно весело спросила Рей, откидываясь на спинку сидения и наконец-то пристегиваясь. От взгляда Кайло внутренности до сих пор сворачивало в ноющий ком, вызывая приступ панической тошноты. Серьезно, очень жаль, что она не опоссум.

— А надо? — Ланге бросил быстрый взгляд, оценивая, не сошла ли его подопечная с ума. Давно, безнадежно и неизлечимо, дорогой заботливый друг.

— Кажется, это скоро станет моим последним аргументом за право получить диплом, — она отвернулась, глядя на опостылевшие серые башенки Лонгфелло. А что ещё остается после сегодняшних намеков? Диплом нужен, значит, он будет. Любой ценой. Ральф молчал, похоже, всерьез обдумывая, можно ли ей доверить опасную игрушку.

— Я научу тебя стрелять, — наконец проговорил он. — Ты пройдешь курс обязательный подготовки, получишь лицензию и только потом оружие***. Но я надеюсь на твое благоразумие.

— Естественно, — Рей меланхолично пожала плечами. Право слово, она могла сколько угодно шутить и придуриваться, но уж её-то мозгов хватит не махать стволом направо и налево, особенно в университете. Ей просто позарез нужен гребаный диплом.

Остальной путь ехали в тишине. Они оба не отличались излишней разговорчивостью, когда тем для смысловой беседы не оставалось, а пустая болтовня вызывала рвотные позывы. Через пятнадцать минут Ральф остановился напротив жилого комплекса «Девоншир», где каждая кафешка умудрилась выжать максимум приторности из розового цвета и сердечек. Ланге дождался, пока Рей исчезнет за стеклянной крутящейся дверью и только потом умчался по своим делам. Бизнес. А ключи от квартиры он вручил ещё в первую ночь после Калифорнии, совершенно определенно намереваясь извлечь максимум пользы из её проживания. По привычке скинув уличную обувь, Рей прошла в большую светлую комнату и остановилась напротив панорамного окна во всю стену. С высоты сорокового этажа открывался прекрасный вид на заснеженный Бостон Коммон и проклятую Коммонуэлс, широкой полосой протянувшуюся вдоль всего района Бэк Бэй и делящую его пополам. Квартира считалась элитно расположенной, но Рей предпочла бы смотреть на унылый залив с его однообразной цветовой гаммой — миллион оттенков серого. Наверно, она действительно не умеет разбираться в людях. Потому что Ланге эта облицованная белыми панелями высотка не подходила так же, как Кайло не смотрелся среди милых, но таких архаичных домиков. Насколько же они разные…

Кинув на диван куртку, Рей с ногами забралась в мягкое с низкими подлокотниками кресло и прикрыла глаза. После температуры навалилась такая слабость, что, казалось, веки весили не меньше десяти фунтов каждое. Она уже плавала между дремой и полноценными сновидениями, когда в заднем кармане джинсов требовательно прожужжал телефон. Мелькнула крамольная мысль послать всех подальше, но очередная вибрация намекнула — так просто не отделаться. Не меняя позы, Рей достала настойчивый аппарат и взглянула на светящийся экран. Похоже, Джефферс очень глубоко проникся ролью парламентера. До самых гланд.

_«Тидо! Держи свое гребаное задание. И Рен сказал, чтобы к семи часам у него на почте лежала твоя работа. Цитирую: «возражения, жалобы и отговорки идиотским Днем Влюбленных не принимаются». Короче, я надеюсь, ты покажешь ему, у кого из вас двоих крепче яйца»._

Идиотский День Влюбленных? Ну-ну. Рассмеявшись, она открыла вложенную фотографию, и брови поползли вверх от удивления. Профессор Рен теряет хватку, выбирая для неё ту же самую задачу? Странно. Судя по последнему брошенному взгляду, впору ожидать прилюдного аутодафе, а не снисхождения. Эдакого согревающего до самого костного мозга костра и публичного зачитывания всех её провинностей. Интересно, что ему наплел Тед? Пожав плечами, Рей потянулась к лежащей около кресла сумке. Не переживай, Джефферс, своими невидимыми яйцами она уже может дробить бетон.

Рей с осторожным облегчением заметила, что после инцидента Кайло неожиданно пересмотрел своё поведение и теперь не замечал её присутствия. Для него Рей Тидо существовала только на бумажке в учебной ведомости. Ну и отлично, такой исход устраивал больше постоянных придирок. По крайней мере, можно было сосредоточиться на занятиях, не отвлекаясь на уничижительные комментарии. Между ними держался холодный нейтралитет взаимного игнорирования, и казалось, что мучительная, никому не нужная любовь постепенно сходит на нет. Серьезно, сколько можно исходить страданиями по этому мудаку?

Ральф, со своей стороны, данного обещания не забыл и каждые выходные перед сменой в «Такодане» устраивал стрельбища прямо в подвале клуба. Ункару это не нравилось, но после короткого разговора с Ланге, дядюшка махнул пухлой рукой и пару раз приходил понаблюдать за названной племянницей. Рей же была в восторге. Всаживая пулю за пулей в различные мишени и чувствуя, как напряжение покидает тело, она получала почти физическое удовольствие. Своего оружия у неё пока не было, так что пришлось тренироваться на том, что выдал Ральф. Предварительно он оценил, сможет ли Рей удержать хоть что-то в своих нетренированных руках. Разумеется, чистка одного из глоков проходила под пристальным взглядом Ланге, что возбуждало уже его. И потому редко какие занятия не заканчивались сексом в той же самой комнате. Ральф вообще предпочитал именно так — быстро, жестко и в самый непредсказуемый момент. Рей не возражала. По большому счету, ей было всё равно. У них не было четких договоренностей, просто каждый платил за оказанную услугу так, как умел.

Она не считала странными их с Ральфом отношения, если совместное проживание на одной территории и регулярный секс стоило называть таким громким словом. Взаимовыгодное сосуществование разных форм жизни, не более того. Кто-то назовёт Рей аморальной, но подобные вопросы не волновали с тех самых пор, как она переспала с собственным преподавателем. Возможно, её трахали из легкого чувства жалости, но ниже всё равно падать некуда, а так хоть какое-то удовольствие от жизни. Ей сложно было сказать, как так вышло, но за неё радовались друзья, Ункар строил большие планы, а настоящую правду знали только они вдвоем. Ну, ещё парочка знакомых геев, но они будут держать рты на замке. Жизнь наконец-то напоминала рутину, казавшуюся настоящим счастьем после месяцев непрерывных встрясок. А потому Рей с удивлением обнаружила подошедшую к концу зиму и зарядивший над Бостоном март с его невероятными перепадами температур.

Ранняя зима принесла за собой раннюю весну, полную то туманов, то жгучего солнца. Придурочное светило успевало за несколько часов почти до летней жары прогреть воздух. Студенты один за другим выныривали из зимнего анабиоза, наполняя улицы Кэмбриджа, да и самого Бостона, гуляющими компаниями. Третий четверг месяца выдался в «Такодане» непривычно людным. Несмотря на удивительно теплый и безветренный вечер, дождь загнал праздную молодежь под крыши многочисленных клубов.

Рей в одном нижнем белье лежала на кожаном диване в кабинете Ральфа и переключала каналы, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь интересное. Сам Ланге пристроился рядом, лениво водя пальцем по её липкому животу и размазывая последствия их симбиоза. Она такого фетиша не понимала, но если ему нравилось — почему бы и нет? Сделка есть сделка. Висящая на стене плазма послушно мигала в такт доносящимся из зала звукам саунд-чека. Небольшой джаз-бэнд разыгрывался перед вечерним сейшеном. Внезапно Рей вздрогнула, вынудив Ральфа удивленно поднять голову, и отмахнулась от его вопроса, отчаянно давя кнопку громкости на пульте.

— _… и, разумеется, вся Америка спешит присоединиться к поздравлениям сегодняшнего юбиляра. Люк Скайуокер, бессменный руководитель и основатель школы молодых математиков, известен не только благодаря своим великим выпускникам. Много лет он занимается благотворительностью, спонсируя олимпиады для молодых дарований. Президент лично позвонил мастеру Скайуокеру, чтобы засвидетельствовать…_

Она резко выключила звук, не в силах выносить приторные речи.

— Сучий крысеныш, — выплюнула она, глядя в бородатую улыбающуюся рожу Великого Учителя Нации.

— Рей? — голос Ланге вернул в реальность, вырвав из поднимающегося смерча воспоминаний.

— Сколько будет стоить убийство этой твари? — она резко поднялась на ноги и потянулась за влажными салфетками. Черт возьми, день так хорошо начинался, пока не пришло в голову посмотреть новости.

— Ты не спутала меня с киллером? — Ральф развалился на освободившемся месте, закидывая руки за голову и наблюдая за её сборами.

— Сколько.

— Дорого, — немного помедлив, ответил он. — Дорого, но не слишком. Хочешь заказать? Могу познакомить тебя с кое-кем…

— Нет, — натянув через голову черный свитер, Рей бросила новый взгляд на экран телевизора, но сюжет закончился. Она на мгновение скривилась от нарастающей ломоты под правой лопаткой. — Я бы многое отдала, чтобы лично пустить пулю ему в лоб, отдавив перед этим его старческие причиндалы, но… Это не мое дело, увы.

— А я уже начал беспокоиться, что взрастил монстра.

— Люди не меняются. Во мне всегда было больше яда, чем манны небесной, — криво улыбнувшись, она легко его поцеловала и направилась к двери, подхватывая с вешалки пальто. — Я пойду. Эрика зашивается и попросила принять новую партию алкоголя. Позвони мне, когда все соберутся на покер.

Он ничего не ответил и лишь кивнул, включая очередной китайский боевик. Закатив глаза, Рей вышла из кабинета. Каким бы умным ни был Ральф, но пропасть в их вкусах иногда доводила до нервного тика. Впрочем, временами Рей бесила не меньше.

По клубу разносилось вступление из «Смешной Девчонки», и она невольно улыбнулась. Такая красивая история бывает только в Голливуде, а вовсе не в обычной жизни. Рей замерла около служебного входа, рассматривая молодую певицу в ярком сверкающем концертном платье и наслаждаясь мягким нежным голосом. Пожалуй, алкоголь никуда не сбежит, если она задержится и немного помурлыкает вместе с Паулой Уэст. В этот раз с музыкальным оформлением Ункар превзошёл сам себя.

_«…We're children, needing other children_

_And yet letting a grown-up pride_

_Hide all the need inside_

_Acting more like children than children…»_

Ах, нет… Пожалуй, с её стороны это было слишком легкомысленно. Глупый текст больно резанул по всколыхнувшимся только что воспоминаниям. Рей тряхнула головой и быстро направилась к противоположному выходу, мысленно собираясь с силами, давя в зачатке проблески любой жалости к себе. Пройдя через полный медленно танцующих людей зал, она остановилась около бара Маз, чтобы уточнить вопросы по неведомой поставке.

_«…Lovers, very special people_

_They're the luckiest people in the world…»_

Ложь! Наглая и противная ложь!

Хитроумно перекидывая шейкер и разочарованно качая седыми дредами, Маз немедленно доложила, что объявился её профессор и изволил занять свой любимый столик. Мало того, он успел заказать несколько хитрых коктейлей. Переобщавшись за рюмкой Куантро с Платтом, Маз была не в восторге от этой новости. Пожав плечами, Рей забрала накладную и направилась к выходу из клуба. Какое ей дело? Пусть профессор развлекается, как хочет. Рен не появлялся три месяца, а она не Цербер, чтобы круглосуточно охранять вход в «Такодану», для этого есть специально обученные охранники. В конце концов, им за это платили зарплату.

_«…No more hunger or thirst_

_First be a person who needs people…»’_

Пропустив большую группу вливающихся через главный вход посетителей, Рей нырнула в служебный коридор и вскоре очутилась в тихом внутреннем дворе. Он выходил на короткую безымянную улицу, которую даже улицей было сложно назвать. Сюда приезжали грузовики с доставкой, да работники клуба сбегали покурить от строгих взглядов начальника. Однако сейчас здесь было пусто, видимо, водитель опять заблудился. Облокотившись на перила, Рей с наслаждением вдохнула дождливый вечерний воздух, засунула в карман сложенную бумагу и теперь привычно крутила в руках ярко-красный нитроспрей.

Чертов новостной сюжет разбудил слишком много из упокоенного под тяжелым фундаментом новой жизни. И словно в кукольном фильме ужасов всё дерьмо разом потянулось из могил. Внутри клокотала жгучая ненависть к Скайуокеру, и Рей не шутила, говоря о пуле в лоб. О, да. Она с удовольствием бы размазала старческие мозги по асфальту, но это слишком легкая смерть для такого урода. Ей хотелось снять с него живьём кожу, начиная с пальцев ног, за то, что ублюдок сделал с Кайло, каким моральным инвалидом оставил собственного племянника и других детей. Но она не могла. Как бы ни хотелось порвать улыбающуюся пасть, приходилось мириться — Скайуокер продолжал отлынивать от адских котлов. Рей подняла руку, представляя, как целится в старое морщинистое лицо, но тут же безвольно опустила. Без толку. Это уже ничего не исправит.

Сзади тихо открылась и закрылась дверь. Она настолько задумалась, что не оглянулась посмотреть, кого из персонала всё же принесло покурить. Лентяи. Там полный зал людей, а они расслабляются. Но неожиданно большая теплая ладонь опустилась на живот, а другая обняла за плечи. И в следующий момент Рей прижималась к мужскому телу, ощущая размеренное и глубокое дыхание. Потянуло чем-то знакомым и сладковатым.

— Я думала, ты позвонишь, — Рей улыбнулась в темноту улицы, проводя пальцами по рукаву пиджака под своим подбородком и смахивая невидимые пылинки. Забавно, Ланге редко носил костюмы, его от них тошнило со времен работы в дипломатическом корпусе. Впрочем, мало ли что могло произойти. Их с Ункаром дела иногда требовали строгого дресс-кода. — Роуз впервые решила не опаздывать? Надо же, завтра на магнолиях вырастут бананы. Передай, что я приду, как только этот Моисей за рулем найдет дорогу до Израиля.

Рей было дернулась развернуться ко входу в клуб, но объятия стали крепче, вынуждая остаться на месте.

— Ральф? — осторожно спросила она, чувствуя, как он носом зарывается ей в волосы.

В тревожном предчувствии сердце пропустило один удар. Где-то хлопнуло окно, и налетевший небольшой сквозняк заставил застыть на месте. Нет, скорее, остолбенеть, окаменеть, превратиться в памятник. Хотя, статуи с дрожащими конечностями — это производственный брак. Ах, да. Она же тоже брак. Тогда, всё в порядке. Дыхание перехватило от едва слышного знакомого запаха, смешанного с чем-то сладким и не совсем понятным. Господи, как же Рей не хватало именно его. Несколько недель назад в порыве ностальгии она купила Ральфу тот самый аромат, лелея идиотскую надежду подменить воспоминания, но тщетно. Ни на ком другом Жак, мать его, Фат не звучал так, как на Кайло. И именно эти горчащие ноты она сейчас ощущала. Рей прикрыла глаза и всеми силами пыталась взять себя в руки, понимая, что ещё шаг и постыдно разревется. Однако такое знакомое родное тепло напрочь сносило любые зачатки критического мышления. Зачем он пришёл сюда? Зачем всё испортил?

— М-м-м, а после нашего секса ты пахла иначе, — прошелестел рядом с виском тихий голос, и только стальная хватка Кайло удержала Рей от падения. Мужская ладонь пустилась в медленное круговое путешествие по её животу, точь-в-точь повторяя движения Ральфа получасом ранее. Он знал? Как, черт побери… — Датское печенье, соленый пот и немного меня. Представляешь, мне теперь повсюду мерещится запах имбиря и твоей кожи.

Она уловила алкогольное дыхание с отзвуками абсента и попыталась отстраниться. Но с тем же успехом можно скинуть с постамента статую Свободы и не надорвать пупок.

— Отпусти меня, — ровно произнесла Рей. — Когда ты успел набраться? Маз сказала…

— А-а-а, уже донесли? — раздался смешок, а рука скользила по голой коже, ныряя большим пальцем в ямку пупка. — Да так… немного там, немного здесь…

— Прекрати, — прорычала она. Это не смешно, и даже не мило. Прямо сейчас Кайло чертовски опасен, она слышала грозящую обернуться большой бедой интонацию. Кажется, он вообще не отдавал отчёт в том, что говорит или делает. Снова повеяло алкоголем и… Дыней? Ох, если Ральф кинется её искать, то начнется целое светопреставление. Она уже чувствовала, как вибрирует в кармане пальто телефон. Стало очень страшно. Но Рен не унимался, сильнее сжимая объятия, и кости ныли от такой нагрузки.

— Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день, — пробормотал он, непроизвольно вдавливая пальцы ей в живот. — Из семи миллиардов ты одна понимаешь, какой сегодня день…

— Это твое оправдание, чтобы напиться?.. — попробовала съехидничать она, но резко задохнулась, когда Кайло в сгибе локтя стиснул её шею.

— О, нет… всего лишь наименьшая из причин. Что в тебе такого, Рей Тидо? — пробормотал он. — Что особенного? Ты — плод праздного любопытства и должна была остаться ничего не значащим эпизодом. Незаметным атомом среди десятков других, более красивых женщин. Так какого дьявола я не могу стереть тебя из памяти? Где закралась ошибка?

— Возможно, тебе следует лучше следить за своей переменной низшего уровня? — саркастично ответила она, не понимая, откуда нашла силы на подобную смелость. Кайло рыкнул, и сильные пальцы впились в её плечо.

— Кем ты себя возомнила, раз считаешь себя вправе раздавать мне советы?

— Лучше быть никем и делать себя с нуля, чем постоянно плавать в выдуманной личности. Найди сначала сам себя, а потом мы поговорим, — холодно ответила Рей и попыталась осторожно нащупать в кармане телефон. Но маневр оказался слишком очевидным, с усталым вздохом Кайло перехватил её запястья, легко удерживая в одной руке. Ситуация становилась дерьмовее с каждой секундой.

— Не торопись, мы ещё не закончили. Считаешь, что знаешь меня, раз делаешь такие выводы? Ах, да. Маленькая лгунья перевернула корзинку с грязным бельем и теперь пытается судить о том, чего не понимает. Тебе понравились мои маленькие секреты? На твоём месте я был бы счастлив, попадись мне такое.

— Не приписывай свои мысли другим. Из нас двоих мудак здесь ты, а не я, потому что меня неспособна радовать чужая боль. Я не танцую на трупах поверженных врагов. 

Кайло как-то жутко рассмеялся и свободной рукой вцепился в переплетенье кос на её голове, немного истерично распутывая пряди и не прекращая при этом пьяную речь. Слова звучали невнятно, будто он обращался к самому себе, а не Рей.

— Поверженных? Да, пожалуй. Ещё немного, и я буду пускать на тебя слюни точно так же, как делает Хакс. Каждый раз при виде него не устаю себе напоминать, какое это жалкое зрелище. А я ведь успокоился! Я почти успокоился, а потом появилась ты, так очаровательно предлагая себя, что почти невозможно отказаться. И всё полетело в гребаную срань! Ведь Рей Тидо — моя личная Саломея, — он пьяно цокнул языком. — Одно её слово, и моя голова летит с плеч. Но, какого черта! Почему? Всё неправильно…

— Неправильно, ведь это ты хотел заполучить мой скальп, — ответила она, цепляясь за последние слова. Большая удача, что голос не дрожал. Надо протянуть время, пока их кто-нибудь не найдет. Ральф точно будет искать!

Но ситуация всё больше напоминала бред. Мысли хаотически метались, пока Рей пыталась понять, о чем говорит Кайло, но не могла. Саломея, отрубленные головы… Что, черт возьми, он несет?

— Уже не знаю, — за грубостью последовала неожиданная ласка, когда Кайло едва ощутимо поцеловал её в шею. Но она не заметила этого. — Слишком опасно. И, будь ты проклята, не понимаю, что происходит. Как только ты вернулась из проклятой Калифорнии, я находил немыслимые причины, чтобы увидеть твои глаза. Но ты не смотрела! Я орал, чтобы услышать твой голос, но ты молчала, гордо вздергивала подбородок и, черт побери, была невероятно прекрасна. Само долбанное совершенство. Гибрис’’ во плоти!

— Несколько месяцев назад ты говорил обратное, — пробормотала она, чтобы хоть немного снизить градус пьяного пафоса.

Он хохотнул, сильнее прижимая к своей груди и кладя подбородок ей на макушку. Даже попытайся Рей вырваться, не смогла бы.

— Говорил. А ты по-прежнему зациклена на себе. Но, зачем тебе я? А, Рей? Почему ты выбрала меня? Не Хакса, который третий год с тобой носится. Не твоего дружка-идиота, который не понимает, какое к нему попало сокровище, и втрахивает твое тело в очередной диван. Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Чтобы ты меня отпустил. Тебе надо протрезветь, я не готова разговаривать с тобой _так_ , — от огромного напряжения в груди растекалась болезненная тяжесть. Этот кошмар необходимо закончить как можно быстрее. Где же Ральф?! Сколько прошло времени?

— Отпустить?! — Кайло выругался, одним движением развернул лицом к себе и зарылся пальцами в ее волосы, прикрыв глаза будто бы от удовольствия. Однако голос звучал резко и зло, словно единственным его желанием было свернуть ей шею, а не вести задушевные разговоры. — Ну уж нет. Ты будешь слушать, что я тебе говорю! Я слишком долго мечтал снова это сделать… Одна ночь, Рей. Представляешь?! Одна гребаная ночь, и я словно рехнулся! Черт! Как же я тебя ненавижу за это! Ненавижу, что ты со мной делаешь! Сука!

Рык зазвенел у неё в ушах, раздирая на части. Как нелепо и страшно узнать, что вот они — чувства! — ненужные, нежеланные, пугающие. Вываленные перед ней, будто ведро дерьма. Ведь если она воспринимала любовь как нечто естественное, нормальное, то Кайло считал это омерзительным браком. Великолепно! Ещё никто не признавался в любви настолько мерзко. А чего она хотела? Соплей до пола, список замоленных грешков и коленопреклоненного Рена? Дура.

— Прекрати, Кайло, — попросила она, стараясь не обращать внимания на оскорбления и впервые поднимая взгляд. Но тут же дернулась в приступе паники от его абсолютно невменяемого выражения лица. Теперь было не просто страшно, хотелось вопить во всё горло, звать на помощь, пинаться, кусаться, хоть как-то бороться с тем, что она прочитала в его глазах. Однако Рей смогла лишь жалко пролепетать: — Пожалуйста… Отпусти…

Он, конечно же, не услышал, наклоняясь к ней и целуя. Прижавшись ртом к её губам, Кайло попытался углубить эту пародию на ласку, но она лишь стиснула зубы и попробовала отвернуться. Бесполезно. Почувствовав сопротивление и зарычав в раздражении, Рен толкнул её к перилам, больно и быстро наматывая на кулак длинные волосы. Чуть не переломив шею, голова Рей откинулась назад, рот рефлекторно приоткрылся, но Кайло все равно грубо надавил на челюсть двумя пальцами свободной руки, заставляя распахнуться шире. И сразу внутрь скользнул жадный и требовательный язык. Он исследовал ее рот с грубой навязчивостью, не обращая внимания на трясущиеся руки, которыми она пыталась его оттолкнуть. Слишком высокий, слишком сильный, слишком пьяный, чтобы заметить жалкие потуги Рей — всё, на что она была способна в отчаянии. Его длинные пальцы впивались в щеки, отчего мышцы лица свело. Шея затекла, с головы будто на самом деле снимали скальп, а в спину упирались железные перила. Возбуждения не было, зато Рей прекрасно чувствовала желание Кайло, который откровенно терся об её живот. Она не могла поверить в то, что происходило здесь и сейчас. Кайло… её Кайло не был таким! Не мог целовать, желая изнасиловать, не мог причинять боль, не мог… Или мог? Ублюдок! Какой же ублюдок! Наконец он оторвался от ее рта, исследовав, казалось, всё вплоть до количества пломб. Он чуть отстранился, но продолжал удерживать судорожно всхлипывавшую Рей. 

— Удивительно, даже не попыталась ответить, — пробормотал Рен. Он пристально вглядывался в ее глаза, пытаясь найти ответы на ему одному известные вопросы. 

В ответ Рей чуть не забилась истерическим смехом, но вместо этого сделала единственное возможное для своего спасения. Что было сил она дернулась в его хватке, чуть ослабшей из-за видимой покорности жертвы. Рванула вперед, оставляя в руке Кайло клок своих волос. Ее лоб с тихим хрустом врезался в переносицу все ещё склоненного над ней Рена, вырывая полное боли проклятье. Мелочь, мгновение, но его было достаточно. Внезапность порыва и заторможенная пьяная реакция сыграли ей на руку, и Рей вывернулась из капкана. Она отпрыгнула как можно дальше от ублюдка, чуть не распоров бок об острый край перил, и кубарем скатилась вниз с лестницы. Мокрый асфальт под ладонями показался мягче молочной пенки на её любимом какао. Не медля и секунды, Рей вскочила на ноги и отбежала прочь.

— Никогда, — прохрипела она. По подбородку Кайло бежали темные, вязкие капли, падая на белоснежную рубашку и растекаясь алым уродливым цветком. Красное на белом. — Никогда больше не смей касаться меня!

— А что если посмею? — он сделал шаг вперёд, наплевав на текущую кровь. На его лице появилась улыбка, больше похожая на гримасу маньяка. Не человек, чудовище! Монстр! Великий Ублюдок! Но Рей лишь вздёрнула голову, чувствуя бешеное ломающее изнутри ребра биение сердца.

— Я убью тебя, — искренне ответила она, впервые понимая, что действительно сможет сделать это. Теперь — да.

В ответ Кайло громко рассмеялся, явно посчитав её слова детской бравадой. Он намеревался что-то сказать, снова направляясь к ней и протягивая руку, но по улице громыхнуло утробное гудение мотора. На небольшую площадку заднего двора вывернул грузовик. Яркий свет фар полоснул Рена по глазам, вынуждая зажмуриться и прикрыть лицо ладонью. Рей же, воспользовавшись неожиданной удачей, бросилась в темноту глухой улицы.

Она бежала прочь так быстро, как только могла и так долго, как хватило сил. Плевать, куда именно её выведет переплетение пустынных темных дворов, лишь бы как можно дальше от кошмара наяву. Остановившись у ободранного фонарного столба, Рей прислонилась к влажной кирпичной стене и наконец-то разрыдалась. Вместе со слезами по щекам стекала любовь, которую она испытывала к Кайло. Все жившие в ней чувства испарялись жидким туманом, пока ничего не осталось. Ни воспоминаний, ни эмоций, лишь память о его жестокости, грубости и глубоком, мертвом разочаровании. Прошлое изверглось из неё с такой силой, что начисто смыло любые попытки оправдать эту тварь.

И вот тогда пришла боль. Грудь сначала сдавило, и в самом центре появился маленький жгучий огонек, который стремительно прошил руки, шею, челюсть, спину и даже живот. Тело будто вспороли мечом от пупка до головы. Дыхание прерывистыми толчками вырывалось из горящих легких, причиняя адские мучения, от которых хотелось орать, но не получалось. Она не могла даже стонать. Рей медленно сползла на землю, ощущая накатывавшую тошноту, перед глазами поплыли черные пятна улетающей в сточную трубу реальности. С пятой попытки удалось нащупать карманы пальто, с третьей — засунуть туда руки и почувствовать дикий ужас. Пусто! Ничего! Её спасение осталось где-то там, на заднем дворе «Такоданы» или на одной из бесчисленных улиц, втоптанное красным пластиковым боком в грязь. О, Господи… Руки еле слушались, пока она давила на одну единственную круглую кнопку своего телефона. Большего она сделать уже не могла. Её слабый свистящий голос был почти не различим в тишине глухого тупика.

— Привет, Siri… Позвони 9-1-1…

Лежащий рядом смартфон мигнул радужным переливом, и на экране появился огромный красный круг. Три… два… один… Благослови вас Господь, мистер Джобс!

— Оператор службы 9-1-1. Что у вас случилось?

Давай, Рей, ты сможешь.

— Мне нужна помощь… Подозрение на… сердечный приступ…

— Где вы?

С трудом повернув голову, она, смаргивая проплывающие в глазах пустые пятна, с шестой попытки смогла разобрать название улицы. В голове промелькнуло вялое удивление, что хоть в чем-то ей повезло.

— Тупик Смит корт…

Как её вообще сюда занесло?

— Не кладите, пожалуйста, трубку. Помощь уже в пути.

— Без проблем, — еле слышно пробормотала Рей, сворачиваясь болезненным комочком прямо на асфальте и прижимая ледяные руки к разрывающейся груди. Дышать становилось всё труднее. Боль накатывала волнами, становясь невыносимее с каждым новым заходом. И когда казалось, что больше она уже не вынесет, темную улицу озарили бело-красные вспышки.

* * *

* Единая теория всего – главная проблема физики: теория, которая сможет описать все **фундаментальные взаимодействия. Над ней бьются уже много-много лет.

Supermassive Black Hole – композиция Muse.

*** В штате Массачусетс одни из самых жестких законов, регулирующих ношение оружия.

' People - Merrill, Styne

‘’Гордыня, спесь. Древние греки персонифицировали это свойство характера, считая Гибрис богиней. Некоторые считают гибрис одной из трех добродетелей программиста.


	24. Chapter 24

Свет отвратительных ламп выжигал сетчатку и под прикрытыми веками. Неужели хотя бы в скорой нельзя придумать что-нибудь менее раздражающее: успокаивающий нежно-зеленый или кремовый. Но нет, обязательно яркий глазодробительный белый, чтобы больной немедленно представил себя перед вратами Рая. Не хватало только ангельского хора.

— Сатурация* восемьдесят шесть и падает… — откуда-то издалека донеслось невнятное бурчание. И почему-то стало крайне важно разобраться, принадлежит оно мужчине или женщине, словно голос был той нитью, за которую следовало хвататься и висеть. А внизу обрыв и воронка черной дыры. В многострадальные щеки опять впились чьи-то пальцы, заставляя открыть рот, и последовало невнятное бухтение. Господи, может, уже хоть кто-нибудь перестанет трепаться и совершит чудо исцеления, иначе её настигнет болевой шок.

— Сейчас… ну, же…

— У неё телефон звонит…

— … Ну, так ответь!

— Дали антикоагулянты… нитраты…

Звуки то пропадали, то снова появлялись рядом, плавали, эффектом Доплера перетекая из одного уха в другое, и крошились на сотню бессвязных битов информации. Рей почувствовала приступ ярости, безуспешно пытаясь разобрать сумбурную речь. Неужели так сложно говорить нормально?! Жизнь настолько дерьмо, что даже парамедики сегодня пьяны? Или она все же свихнулась. В голове начали всплывать какие-то многомерные функции, рисовались фонетические графики, подставлялись постоянные Эйлера в комбинации слогов. Срочно… ей срочно требовалось записать эти гребаные звуки, составить алгоритм, оптимизировать. Тогда она без проблем проанализировала бы смысл, поняла, что за бред несут эти мямлящие существа. Надо хоть немного контроля, чтобы знакомые действия вернули иллюзию обычности и нормальности. Перед глазами послушно побежали строчки сложнейшего семплирования: инициализация, задать условие, составные операторы… Так спокойнее. Так надежнее. Раз-два, и код сам полетит из-под пальцев.

— Титруй кислород…

— … и растет. Элевации все еще нет…

— … Сообщи в общеклиническую.

— Да приехали уже…

Рей почувствовала легкий толчок, и раздался лязг замков. В громыхающую коробку неотложки, наполненную резкими ароматами антисептика, резины и чего-то ещё совершенно непередаваемого, ворвался свежий воздух с такими родными примесями газа и бензина. Лучшая жизненная вонь, что только могла быть. Переведя дыхание, Рей впервые попробовала открыть глаза, но тут же их зажмурила — в зрачки ударил нестерпимый белый свет (опять), и послышался чей-то смешок. О, действительно, оборжаться можно. Её мелко трясло, пока медики толкали каталку по противоскользящему покрытию, на лице ощущался пластик кислородной маски, у левого плеча что-то противно попискивало. В лицо брызнуло несколько капель дождя, который мгновенно сменился сухими больничными сквозняками и гулом пустых ночных коридоров. Реальность возвращалась эпизодически, словно дискретный сигнал на навороченном хаксовском личном осциллографе. Автоматически захотелось подкрутить ручку горизонтальной развертки, чтобы хоть как-то разобраться в мешанине зрительных и тактильных импульсов. Сейчас, ещё чуть-чуть и она найдется в символах и переменных, напишет нужный скрипт, возвращая отвратительный, но такой любимый мир на свою законную орбиту.

Запахи сменяли друг друга, что-то мигало, скрежетало и гудело. Она шарила руками по кровати, пытаясь найти ноутбук или хотя бы бумагу с ручкой, но ей попадалась либо пустота, либо какие-то непонятные трубки. Более или менее Рей очнулась, когда её наконец-то перестали везти в неизвестность и подло воткнули по игле в вену и живот, пробормотав что-то насчет слишком долгого отпуска. Сознание перестало истерически метаться, пытаясь зацепиться за любую твердую поверхность, и стало легче. Вдохнув поглубже, она прислушалась к себе. Отвратительная жгучая боль, беснующаяся шаровой молнией, затаилась и выжидала в глубине тела. А затем накатила слабость и апатия. Звуки прорезались сразу, точно их резко включили, и совсем близко звучал чей-то меланхоличный голос.

— …влили полный коктейль. Сознание спутанное, кожные покровы холодные и влажные. Сатурация упала до восьмидесяти четырех, но быстро выровнялась и теперь стабильна. Когда её нашли, пульс шкалил за сто семьдесят, наблюдалось тахипноэ. Не знаю, спринт девчонка бежала, или что… Поводов для подключения ИВЛ** нет… дышит сама, частота дыхательных движений в пределах нормы. Удачно связались с её парнем, так что записывайте отягощенный анамнез, а все препараты он привезет минут через десять. Да впрочем, Джо там всё отметил… На наш взгляд срочности в ангиопластике*** нет.

Вдалеке отчетливо раздавался топот ног, пока неизвестный методично излагал историю одного из самых незабываемых вечеров в жизни Рей Тидо. Пожалуй, если ей удастся дожить до утра, она отметит этот день кружочком в календаре и будет праздновать как второй день рождения. Жизнь в который раз продолжалась вопреки. Она попробовала повернуть голову, но тело плохо слушалось. Зато открылись глаза и мгновенно опознали знакомое помещение приемного отделения неотложной помощи. Общеклиническая Больница штата Массачусетс. Светло-серые, почти белые стены, деревянные панели, бесшумный пол, гудение аппаратов и разделенные белыми перегородками койки. Ничего не поменялось… а, нет, добавился цветок в углу. За шесть лет обучения ей пора уже выкупить здесь отдельную палату. Бесконечно паникующий Финн, рискуя нарваться на огромные штрафы, звонил в скорую чаще, чем могла позволить страховка.

— Что с кровью? — прозвучал вопрос, и Рей напрягла все свои оставшиеся в рабочем состоянии мозги, пытаясь вспомнить, где она слышала этот голос раньше. Но серое вещество в голове томно булькнуло и попыталось перетечь из одного полушария в другое, уворачиваясь от работы.

— Анализы в относительной норме, не считая лёгкой анемии, — продолжал отчитываться неизвестный парамедик. — Ну, и наши бравые ребята перестарались с релаксантами, так что ещё какое-то время будет сильная мышечная слабость. 

О, так вот почему она чувствует себя вытащенным из раковины моллюском.

— Да, нет, — послышался шелест бумаги и вздох. — Доза верная, просто у мисс Тидо острый недостаток веса. 

Рей попыталась возмутиться заочно поставленному диагнозу анорексии, но чуть не подавилась горькой слюной. Ах, чудесный вкус нитроглицерина, куда там мишленовским ресторанам. Сок самой жизни, Амброзия, будь она неладна. Губы слиплись, язык жгло, словно в рот насыпали камней и заставили пережевывать, горло Рей не чувствовала вовсе. Её что, собирались интубировать`?! Пошевелиться снова не удалось, — лекарства у местной скорой были просто убойными. Однако, ее манёвр не остался незамеченным чувствительной аппаратурой, которая сразу высветила соответствующие пики на пульсометре.

— Рей? — знакомый голос наконец-то обрёл знакомое лицо, и перед ее взглядом замаячили не менее знакомые усы, торчащие воинственной щеточкой. — Добро пожаловать в дивный новый мир, зайчонок. А «добро», потому что тебе сегодня невероятно повезло. Дважды. 

Доктор Файфер сунул ей под нос два оттопыренных пальца и пошевелил ими, выразительно поиграв бровями. Если ангелы-хранители всё же существовали, то её выглядел именно так — шесть футов в высоту, два в ширину, квадратные очки, которые почти никогда не бывали на носу, и знаменательные густые усы. Рей давно считала, что растительность с лица Михаэля Файфера просто необходимо запечатлеть в гипсовой скульптуре и поставить в отделении кардиологии у изголовья каждой кровати. В назидание, утешение и воодушевление.

— Вы знакомы? — удивленно спросил парамедик стационарной неотложки.

— Ещё как! — фыркнул док в усы, и его круглое лицо приобрело сердитое выражение. — Прости, мой зайчик, но теперь ты надолго ко мне в гости. Недельки на две. Кстати, ведь договорились летом, что в следующий раз мы с тобой увидимся только на чистеньком операционном столе. Ты будешь красиво лежать с прекрасненькой дырочкой в груди, через которую милейший доктор Чандрасетар будет латать правый желудочек и правое предсердие. И что в итоге — ты здесь, но я отчего-то не наблюдаю ни операционной, ни дыры, а Чандрасетар умотал на Гавайи с женой и своим выводком. М-м-м? Нехорошо.

— Извините, — наконец просвистела Рей, сама не зная, за что именно просит прощения, но решила расквитаться сразу со всеми упрёками.

— Всё прыгаешь, как я погляжу, — Файфер стянул со своей блестящей лысой макушки очки, напялив те на нос, и уставился в заполненную размашистым почерком карту. Поморщившись, он повесил планшет на спинку её койки, махнул двум медбратьям, прохлаждавшимся около стойки с компьютером, и на все отделение возвестил: — Я забираю этого зайчика в свою норку.

Раздались смешки, кто-то плоско пошутил про лысого любителя пушнины, и каталка в очередной раз вздрогнула, отправившись в путешествие на пятый этаж, в Центр Кардиологии Корригана Минихана.

— Значит так, Рей, — все напускное веселье вмиг слетело с доктора Файфера, стоило им очутиться в лифте, стремительно уносящемся вверх. — Я не шутил, когда говорил про твое потрясающее везение. Во-первых, ты как никогда была близка к инфаркту, но удивительно живучее сердце выдержало. Кстати, не забудь прибить ему мемориальную табличку на стены моего отделения, — буду о нём рассказывать байки из склепа студентам. Во-вторых, тебя угораздило свалиться в пяти минутах езды от больницы, а значит, мы сможем провести ЭХО по свежим следам. Следующие несколько часов покажут, повезло ли тебе в третий раз, если уровень тропонина`` так и не поднимется.

Рей молчала и смотрела на плавно колышущиеся в такт дыханию стены, наконец-то понимая, как отвратительно на этот раз влипла. Влипла настолько, что впервые не имела ни малейшего представления, каким образом выбираться из передряги. Хотелось расплакаться от собственной тотальной невезучести, но не получилось — шедевры «Большой Фармы», которыми напичкали организм парамедики, прекрасно знали свое дело. В голове царило знатное отупение, пока она бездумно пялилась на сложную систему капельниц в своих руках, напоминавшую карту метрополитена. Ну просто чудовище какое-то, и выглядит так же — трупного цвета, лицо в ссадинах от асфальта, волосы в уличной грязи и опавших листьях. То ли ведьма из Блэр, то ли дитя Франкенштейна. Рей хмыкнула, заслужив взгляд от своего врача, который прекрасно понял её мысли.

— Ничего, зайчишка, — усы забавно улыбнулись. — Сейчас немного подлатаем тебя, и можешь дальше прыгать с ёлки на кочку. Синяки-то откуда на мордашке?

От взвившегося раскаленной магмой страха Рей вздрогнула всем телом, и её панический взгляд метнулся к экрану, где равнодушными ровными пиками рисовался ритм сердца. Всё было в порядке. Доктор Файфер нахмурился, но дальше продолжать разговор не стал, лишь опять достал планшет и черканул пару каких-то заметок на полях бланка.

Тем временем двери лифта открылись с мелодичным перезвоном, и перед ними предстал полутемный коридор отделения. Около информационной стойки уже толпились друзья, чьи бледные лица вызвали у Рей нервный смешок. Судя по всему, для неё это будут очень долгие две недели. Поздние посетители кардиологического отделения пребывали в растрепанных чувствах. Финн, повиснув на терпеливом Арнольде, громко и страдальчески бухтел, обвиняя разом всех и никого. Хакс молча мерил шагами зону ожидания и, кажется, считал узоры на коротком ворсе ковра. Фазма сидела в кресле и раздраженно огрызалась на своего руководителя, полоумной золотой рыбкой мельтешившего перед её глазами. Кивнув медсестре и велев подготовить новую пациентку к ЭХО, доктор Файфер направился прямиком к хмурому Ральфу, который уже методично доставал из сумки стратегический запас лекарств. Даже отсюда Рей видела криво заклеенные пластырем костяшки пальцев и немного скованные движения левой руки. Что ж, её действительно искали и почти успели найти. Все были в сборе, Роуз, как обычно, опаздывала.

Процедуру переодевания Рей перенесла стоически и с вялым интересом наблюдала, как полненькая медсестра пыталась одновременно удержать джинсы, ноги и какие-то датчики. Выходило так себе, однако, она не сдавалась. Рей попробовала разобрать имя, указанное на бейджике, но потерпела неудачу, запутавшись в количестве согласных и мысленно обругав чертов хинди. Так что пришлось переключиться на собственный внешний вид, который иначе, чем удручающим назвать было сложно. Отвратительного голубого оттенка рубаху не спасал даже провокационный вырез на груди, не оставлявший простора для воображения или попытки отвести взгляд. Вот и Фазма, тенью скользнувшая в палату, на короткий миг остановилась, явно не ожидав повстречаться с таким кошмаром. Рей знала, что слово «мерзко» идеально описывает бледную кожу, испещренную синими венами, и опасно торчащие кости. И все же… Фазма оставалась Фазмой. Чтобы вывести Тарт из состояния равновесия требовалось нечто большее, чем вероятный сердечный приступ, находка для кафедры патанатомии или готовое вдохновение для очередного шедевра Тима Бертона. Вот восхитительный голый мужик посреди извергающейся лавы — это, пожалуй, сработало бы.

Рей попыталась сесть, но тут же заслужила угрожающий взгляд от сестры и многозначительное помахивание шприцом с седативным. Намек был понят, и ничего не оставалось, как попытаться увернуться от рук Фазмы, машинально вытаскивавшей из волос подруги какие-то веточки и пылинки.

— Где остальные? — то ли прохрипела, то ли проскрежетала Рей, пока медсестра ловко крепила датчики и разворачивала её набок.

— Ушли за кофе, — вздохнула Фаз и пробормотала: — Арнольд увел этих двух истеричек к круглосуточному автомату. Надеюсь, они проторчат там достаточно долго, а то у меня от их нытья уже голова раскалывается. Ральф сейчас придёт, а Роуз осталась вместе с Ункаром. Он… в общем, он очень зол.

— Полагаю, мне придется долго извиняться перед ним, — дышать на боку было немного легче, и Рей могла говорить почти нормальным голосом.

— Мистер Платт сердится не на тебя, — Фазма произнесла это таким голосом, что Рей удивленно обернулась. — Надеюсь, я больше никогда не увижу, как этот старик раздает оплеухи Ральфу. Черт, а как он орал…

Рей ничего не ответила, только закусила губу и уставилась обратно на подвесную капельницу. Ах, какая она молодец! Просто диву можно даваться, скольких людей разом ей удалось подставить. Глупо тешить себя надеждами, дядюшка наверняка уже знал и о настоящем диагнозе, и о том, что Ланге выгораживал ее, прикрывая делишки. Господи, он же лгал в лицо главе клана… и ради чего? Для того, чтобы малышка Рей наигралась во взрослую жизнь по самую печенку? Довыпендривалась. Сейчас жизнь добавит ещё какой-нибудь драмы и можно продавать пьесу на Бродвей — будет фурор. Вялотекущее желе мыслей прервало появление доктора Файфера и самого Ральфа, левая щека которого наливалась синевой. Пока врач и медсестра настраивали оборудование, он подошёл к ней, присаживаясь на край кровати и осторожно касаясь её подбородка.

— Рен ответит за это, — тихо, но очень твердо произнес Ральф. Грязная муть эмоций в душе Рей попробовала колыхнуться, но тут же успокоилась. Сил волноваться или переживать уже не было, навалилась такая усталость, словно она протащила целый авианосец от Массачусетса до Гарварда.

— Прости, — это было единственное слово, что ей удалость выдавить из себя, но Ральф отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это я не справился, а не ты.

Он коротко поцеловал её в лоб и отошел, давая доктору возможность подобраться поближе к своей пациентке. Рей кротко вздохнула и с опаской взглянула на пока ещё черный монитор аппарата, словно ожидала от него какой-то подставы.

— Так, зайчишка, — Файфер сосредоточился, от чего усы упорядочились параллельными векторами, — лапки смирно, хвостик поджала и молчишь.

Поелозив немного на кровати, она постаралась расслабиться, ощущая на своей коже холодный гель, и твердый датчик уверенно скользнул по выпирающим костям грудины. Когда палату наполнил громкий, гулкий грохот работающего сердца, Рей не удержалась и поморщилась. Этот звук будил в ней все самые отвратительные воспоминания, и тонны вколотых лекарств не могли заглушить болезненного еканья где-то в районе желудка. Толчки крови отдавались в тишине палаты тяжелыми хлопками первого тона, раздваиваясь на сотые доли секунды, словно где-то на дне колодца хлюпал рваный парус, многократно усиливаясь каменным мешком тоннеля. Режущая ритмичность звучала жутко. И не было сомнений, что эти бульканья сердца опять надолго поселятся в её ушах, наполнив сны тягучим страхом тишины. Та пугала больше перекатывающегося эха. Прикрыв глаза, Рей мысленно отсчитывала удары, и умело вычленяла из бессвязного дробного гула нужные шумы. Она так сосредоточилась, что резко ударившаяся об стену створка двери заставила её вздрогнуть всем телом.

— Что за черт? — возмутился Файфер, удивленно уставившись на Рей. Его рука случайно слишком сильно надавила на грудную клетку, комната на мгновение взорвалась бьющимся ревом, и все стихло.

В ушах нарастал звон, когда она почувствовала тяжело проворачивающуюся в сердце кровь, которая пыталась сорваться в бешеную скачку. Да, лекарства ещё пока крепко держали измученный нагрузками орган, но нити со стоном натянулись и закачались, готовые лопнуть в любой момент. Разум, слишком уставший от всех переживаний долгого дня, все же сдался и забился в исступленной панике. Руки судорожно заскребли по простыням, а саму Рей словно колотило внутри самой себя. Она пыталась отползти, спрятаться, забиться в самый темный угол, прикрыться опутанными капельницами руками, лишь бы _он_ не добрался. Ее полоумный взгляд хаотично вылавливал то залитую кровью мятую рубашку, то лицо, сливавшееся цветом с больничными стенами и яркими пятнами ссадин. Кайло, подавившись собственным вздохом, сделал шаг вперед.

— Нет! — заорала Рей, не понимая, что издает лишь едва слышный шепот, который в тишине комнаты прозвучал не громче упавшей ватной палочки. Внутри неё все исходило нахлынувшим ужасом, вынуждая лихорадочно искать пути бегства от пришедшей к ней на своих двоих Смерти. Память о боли и инстинкт самосохранения оказались сильнее любого здравого смысла, когда внезапно, почти до безумия, отчаянно и остро захотелось жить. Рей визжала, и истерика всё набирала обороты. — Нет-нет-нет! Убирайся! Н-не подходи… Не трогай меня, ублюдок! Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя!

Она забилась на кровати, силясь сделать хоть что-то для своего спасения. И свалилась бы, не подхвати её в свои объятия Фазма, давая возможность спрятаться на груди и интуитивно баюкая, как маленького ребенка.

Первым отреагировал Ральф, почти мгновенно метнувшись к двери и одним мощным движением плеча вжимая Рена в противоположную стену коридора. Дверь закрылась, однако, распахнутые жалюзи давали восхитительный обзор на происходящее. Рей в паническом отупении смотрела, как поднимается и опускается рука Ланге. Раздались глухие удары, которые оборвались лишь спустя долгую минуту щелчком взводимого курка. Она не знала, каким неимоверным усилием воли Ральф все же остановился, находясь лишь в крошечном шаге от убийства прямо у всех на виду. Что его удержало? Возможно, она сама, а, может, отсутствие хоть какого-то сопротивления. Замерев с приставленным к голове Кайло оружием, Ральф всматривался в его лицо. Казалось, Рен не заметил ни боли от ударов, ни прохладного дула под подбородком. Рей пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не встречаться с полностью остекленевшим безумным взглядом, которым он уставился на неё. Его губы беззвучно шевелились.

— _Рей… Рей… Рей…_

Она почти не видела, как доктор Файфер осторожно взял её руку, до сих пор нервно цеплявшуюся за простыни, и ввел какое-то лекарство в отделение перед катетером. Что-то коротко сказав, он дождался ответного кивка от растерянной Фазмы и вышел из палаты, на секунду загородив собой всё ещё замерших мужчин.

— _Рей… Рей… Рей…_

Неожиданно сознание начало медленно утекать, и она уже не слышала, как резко и зло говорил Ральф, держа Рена за ворот окровавленной рубашки. Последнее, что ей удалось ухватить, прежде чем тяжелые веки закрылись, — это трясущиеся руки Кайло, которые он запустил в свои волосы, и Арнольд, словно один из Титанов, удерживавший Хакса и Финна от немедленной расправы.

— _Рей… Рей… Рей…_

Звуки кружились вокруг неё, то просачиваясь сквозь, то натыкаясь на преграды, плавая и вихрясь небольшими водоворотами. Она точно знала, что спала, но при этом слышала тихие разговоры, накрывавшие её кровать тихо гудящим облаком.

— _Рей… Рей… Рей…_ — шептал кто-то совсем рядом.

Пару раз она точно видела склонившуюся над ней нахмурившуюся Фазму. Доктор Файфер и дежурная сестра, чье имя, кажется, начиналось с буквы «С», вполголоса обсуждали какие-то мелочи, стоя около самого изголовья. Все эти картинки то всплывали, то снова проваливались в серой глухой тишине, и только где-то вдалеке всё так же испуганно шелестело:

— _Рей… Рей… Рей…_

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Рей осознала одну простую мысль — ей всё равно, жив там Кайло, ранен или валяется в какой-нибудь канаве с простреленной башкой. Испытывает он муки совести, страдает делирием или трахает половину Бостона прямо у ворот больницы. Она устала от него и его проблем, наелась досыта играми в любовь, даже если они и закончились самыми настоящими чувствами с обеих сторон. И Рей не сомневалась, что со временем сможет до конца, по капле выдавить из себя нежность, которую испытывала к несуществующему, придуманному Кайло. У него не будет ни единого шанса снова впутать её в свой безумный мир, даже если захочет. Впрочем, это было маловероятно. Вместо этого Рей c каким-то философским фатализмом поняла, что нелепое макраме жизни пора развязывать и причем, срочно. И потому первое, что она сделала, увидев в палате своего руководителя — честно и откровенно потребовала оставить её в покое. Первое, что сделал Армитаж Хакс, заявившись через день ровно в три часа пополудни, — всучил ей в руки черновик защитного слова и подписанные рецензии на ещё даже неоконченную работу. Безнадежно. Обращаясь к стене за её спиной, он проигнорировал в лучших традициях Рена саркастически поднятую бровь и попросил ознакомиться с бумагами, как только выдастся возможность. Сказано было так вежливо и осторожно, будто у неё здесь приемная королевы, а не заваленная аппаратурой больничная палата. До зубной боли стало очевидно — короткий, но ёмкий разговор не помог. Однако теперь она чувствовала, что сделала всё возможное, дабы вправить мозги своего руководителя на положенное им место. Ну, а если ему удобно жить с извилинами набекрень, то это уже не её проблемы. Вообще, у Рей было полно времени, чтобы проанализировать удивительную мистерию, произошедшую в её жизни. И, к сожалению, это не всегда приводило к нужным последствиям. Если днем она ещё могла контролировать ход своих мыслей, то ночи оставались в полной власти бессознательного и отравляющих душу воспоминаний. Но Рей верила — это тоже пройдет.

Первые дни были наполнены отвратительными понимающими взглядами. Все ходили на цыпочках, сохраняя многозначительное молчание. Лицезрение её полной беспомощности многократно усиливало общее сочувствие, доводя его до абсурда, а Рей — до бешенства. Ей запретили вставать, сидеть и даже рекомендовали не шевелиться лишний раз. Оставалось радоваться, что хоть дышать можно без чьей-либо указки или пристального надзора (не считая штук пяти развешенных на ней датчиков). Самой себе Рей была предоставлена исключительно после полуночи. И то она знала, что где-то там дальше по коридору дежурит Ральф или кто-то из его ребят, опасаясь повторения недавнего инцидента. Рей считала, что зря. Ланге был уверен, что нет: Рена здесь ждали, Рена здесь бы убили. Ральф, по мнению Рей, вообще мог с чистой совестью переезжать к ней в палату, потому что проводил здесь явно больше времени, чем в «Такодане» или у себя дома. Впрочем, как и Фазма. Подруга, отведя с утра занятия, заявлялась в обед, принося любимые ими обеими сэндвичи с тунцом, свежие сплетни и каплю жизни, что текла где-то за успокаивающе-серыми стенами больницы. Она шутила, препиралась с Ральфом и частенько развлекала всех покером или, страшно сказать, игрой в матерный Скрэббл. Властной рукой Тарт открывала окна в палате, впуская внутрь яркие запахи начала апреля, а потом они громко и с наслаждением ругались с медицинским персоналом. И Рей даже не знала, кто получал от этого больше удовольствия — Ральф или Фазма. Они вообще удивительно хорошо понимали друг друга.

На этом список адекватных людей заканчивался, так что Рей прошла все стадии принятия неизбежного, прежде чем смирилась и стала игнорировать нытье квохтающего дуэта Ункар-Финн. Правда она ещё долго не могла побороть в себе чувство стыда, смотря на грустного дядюшку. Его расстроенное лицо в их самый первый разговор вывернуло ей душу, пока она методично сознавалась в своей лжи. Да, Рей врала во благо, но смысл от этого не менялся. Ей было чертовски стыдно признаваться в проданном Фиате, подарке Ункара, который до этого числился в вечном ремонте. Но слова были сказаны, объятия получены, и Платт, если и не понял, то хотя бы принял позицию Рей. Под строгим взглядом Ральфа. Ланге уверенно вживался в роль нового лидера. Так что Ункару пришлось согласиться с её доводами, но быть менее тошнотворно-заботливым он не перестал. Финн же видел смысл жизни в постоянном заваливании своей «бедняжки» тоннами органического шоколада, эко-печенья и прочих здоровых сладостей для поднятия настроения. Рей небезосновательно опасалась, что к концу её вынужденного заточения заработает кариес, диабет или подагру. Иногда ей очень хотелось закричать, но она железным кулаком заталкивала себе в глотку все готовые сорваться грубости, лишь изредка позволяя нотке сарказма омрачить это царство слащавой жалости. Друзья искренне за неё беспокоились, и это стало той ниточкой, по которой она вползала в обычную жизнь.

Хакс продолжал наносить непоправимую пользу, решая за свою студентку все учебные вопросы, раз за разом переписывая автореферат и молча принося задания от преподавателей. Фазма сообщала, что все вокруг шепчутся о её беременности от собственного профессора, но Рей лишь пожала плечами и окончательно смирилась с неизбежным. У неё, наконец-то, нашлось куда более интересное занятие.

В самый первый раз ЭТО случилось на первой неделе её безрадостной больничной жизни. Было шестое апреля, на улице моросил легкий дождь, а они с Фаз отмечали контрабандными баночками бескофеиновой колы первый самостоятельный поход Рей до уборной. В палату вошёл Ральф. Возможно, священный для каждого американца напиток открыл ей третий глаз или прочистил какие-то неведомые чакры, но именно в тот момент она заметила взгляд, брошенный Ланге на её подругу. И в голове будто нашёлся бозон Хиггса, завершив процесс осознания всех тех разрозненных нюансов, что ей удавалось случайно подметить ранее. Мысленно закинув руки за голову, Рей устроилась поудобнее и приготовилась наблюдать. Дни напролет она следила за ними, подмечая каждую сказанную фразу или продолженную шутку. О, она могла бы сложить поэму, посвященную случайным прикосновениям, если бы была поэтом. Или написать маслом на холсте нежные улыбки, будь в ней хоть капля художественного таланта. А, может, сочинила бы роман, наполненный удивительными историями, которые эти двое додумывали из самых обычных новостей. Но, ничего из этого мисс Тидо не умела, и потому продолжила наслаждаться видом двух влюбленных людей. И искренняя, чистая радость от осознания чужого счастья, помогла окончательно выбраться из ямы безысходности, куда мартовским вечером столкнул её Кайло. Жизнь стряхнула налипшую грязь и побежала вперед, подпрыгивая и повизгивая от восторга. Да, Рей сломали и разбили на мелкие осколки, но она смогла собрать всё до единой чертовой молекулы и склеила заново. И пусть у неё теперь слишком острые углы и кривые грани, однако, она жива и с воодушевлением смотрит вперед. Никто не сможет задавить в ней гребаный оптимизм смертника.

Под конец второй недели, несмотря на веселившие её наблюдения за Фазмой и Ральфом, которые пока даже не понимали происходящее между ними, Рей скучала. И как никогда была довольна, что единственная динамичная координата в этом рекурсивном мире никогда не стоит на месте. Время шло, усы доктора Файфера становились всё жизнерадостнее, а она мечтала как можно скорее очутиться дома. В один из последних дней пребывания в больнице, в палату влетела Фазма, с каменным лицом сунув свой телефон ей в руки.

— Он поставил тебе экзамен автоматом, — без предисловий вывалила она. И не надо было пояснять, о ком идёт речь. На кровать упала пластиковая упаковка с толстым сочным сэндвичем.– Специально сделала для тебя скриншот с внутреннего портала, а то вдруг не поверишь.

— Какой в этом смысл? — непонимающе хлопала глазами Рей, осторожно садясь и подтягивая к себе свеженький бутерброд. Телефон она предпочла проигнорировать. Тема Кайло впервые поднималась между ними, оставаясь болезненной занозой для обеих. — Плевать на экзамен, но его предмет мне жизненно необходим для будущей работы. Что он хотел этим сказать? Делает одолжение? Считает меня настолько безнадежной, что я не смогу наверстать пропущенное? Я выполняю все задания, сдаю все работы. И он, между прочим, проверяет их. Или он не желает видеть меня на занятиях?

— Не думаю, — Фазма тряхнула светлыми волосами, задумчиво отпивая кофе. — Я знаю Кайло почти пять лет, и за всё время он ни разу не делал ничего подобного. Да что говорить, про его экзамен вообще легенды ходят, одна страшней другой. А студенты потом напиваются от пережитого стресса. Нет, дело не в этом… Полагаю, ты можешь рассматривать этот шаг в качестве своеобразных извинений.

— Что?! Фаз, ты сама себя слышала? Он мерзко и отвратительно трусит! Для извинений у него есть рот и способность к вербальной коммуникации, — голос Рей зазвучал жестко. — Можешь так ему и передать. Я буду рада выслушать профессора в любое время, с пяти до восьми, по предварительной записи через Ральфа и в его же присутствии. А свой экзамен он может засунуть себе же в зад.

— Мы не общаемся, — подруга вздохнула и отвела взгляд, уставившись на картонный стаканчик в своих руках. — Он хотел как-то поговорить со мной, но я вспылила… Это случилось в один из первых дней. Мы с Хаксом тогда оба были на взводе, так что я орала долго и с упоением. Кайло выслушал меня молча и ушёл. Всё.

— Ты не должна была, Фаз. Это дело исключительно моё и Рена, я не хочу вмешивать сюда вас и ломать вашу дружбу.

На это последовал лишь короткий и злой смешок.

— Черт побери, Рей, я получше тебя знаю, каким ублюдком Кайло бывает. Поведение Рена уже давно за гранью человечности. Да, мне прекрасно известно, что спеси, гонора и жестокости в нём поровну с удивительной щедростью, заботой и глубоким одиночеством. Все эти годы я искренне наслаждалась его обществом, он — лучший друг, который когда-либо встречался мне в жизни. Но ещё я видела тебя в ту ночь… видела кровоподтеки на твоем лице и загнанные глаза. Ты ничего не рассказываешь, но не надо быть Хокингом, чтобы связать твой приступ и последовавшую затем истерику с его появлением в палате! Это проще печатной платы! Что бы ни сделал Рен, моего прощения ему пока не видать.

— Интересно вышло, — Рей задумчиво отдирала липкую этикетку с коробки из-под сэндвича. Антидепрессанты и транквилизаторы, на которые её немедленно посадил доктор Файфер, с упорностью бронепоезда сносили к чертям все колебания эмоций, оставляя после себя ровный гладкий фон равнодушия. — Однако, думаю, что когда-нибудь он по-настоящему извинится, и тогда тебе обязательно стоит его простить.

— Извинится? Да скорее этот гаденыш переселится на другую планету. По словам Ральфа, когда он его нашёл, чертов Рен был аморально пьян и весь в крови. Кайло пил и якобы страдал, пока ты корчилась от боли в каком-то тупике! Козёл остался цел только потому, что я уволокла Ланге в машину, мы спешили к тебе. И знаешь, это уже слишком. Кайло взрослый человек и должен уметь отвечать за свои поступки, а именно этого он делать и не собирается. В лучшем случае откупается какими-нибудь дорогими подачками. Он окончательно испорчен собственными гениальными мозгами, деньгами и полной безнаказанностью.

— Возможно… Но повторю, не отворачивайся от него, Фаз. Ему нужен хоть кто-нибудь, — задумчиво произнесла она, почти не вслушиваясь в гневную коннотацию Фазмы. Следующий неожиданный вопрос застал врасплох, но Рей лишь улыбнулась.

— Ты любишь его? — Тарт присела на край кровати.

— Я любила его.

— Значит, не простишь.

— Нет.

Они замолчали, потому что сказано было даже больше, чем планировалось. Впрочем, ревностно держаться за уже несекретные секреты было глупо и немного оскорбительно по отношению друг к другу. Рей никогда и ни о чем не жалела в своей жизни, как не сожалела даже об этом печальном опыте. Встреча с Кайло, какой бы ни оказалась жестокой для неё лично, помогла другим двум людям совершенно неожиданно найтись посреди маленькой планеты, усеянной синими пятнами океанов. И, самое главное, Фазма избавилась от культа Хакса. Аллилуйя!

— Я думаю, тебе стоит позвать Ральфа на свидание, — как бы невзначай заметила Рей, поправляя одеяло.

— Что?! — о-о-о, да. Похоже, Ланге даже не раздеваясь, мог привести железную Фаз в состояние близкое к полуобморочному. Какой похвальный успех! Кажется, эти двое на верном пути.

— Говорю, на свидание его пригласи, — она закатила глаза. — А то он уже скоро забудет, как выглядят нормальные женщины.

— Но вы же…

— Мы просто трахались. Ничего личного.

Рей откинулась на подушку, наслаждаясь непередаваемым калейдоскопом радостных эмоций, что взметнулись у неё внутри. Поговаривают, чужое счастье заразно.

Когда Рей вышла на свободу, за окном, давно перехватив эстафету у марта, надрывался безумными скачками апрель. Бостон то замерзал под пронизывающими ветрами, превращавшими за ночь улицы в сплошной каток, то изжаривался совсем уж по-летнему светящим солнцем. Она с наслаждением дышала сырым туманным воздухом и впервые находила его настолько жизнеутверждающим. Хотя, всё что угодно после запахов антисептиков, лекарств и стандартных безворсовых простыней показалось бы наполненным неким новым смыслом и обещанием лучших времен. Доктор Файфер, в последний раз назвав зайчонком и уколов в щеку растроганными усами, выразил надежду встретиться на операционном столе. Так же ей рекомендовалось заняться физическими тренировками, которые улучшат работу сердца и помогут нарастить хоть какое-то подобие мяса на костях. Голова Рей согласно кивала на эти слова, словно лапа сувенирной кошки. Возвращение домой она восприняла спокойно, тем более, оттуда исчезли любые напоминания об её фантастической глупости. Розовый медведь, по словам Ральфа, был торжественно отправлен на переработку, а серьги — в банковскую ячейку. Нет, рука на них не поднималась до сих пор.

Днем позже, пытаясь разобраться, как вообще купилась на уговоры, Рей пришла к выводу, что такую идею могли придумать только два полоумных гея. А убедили они, воспользовавшись преимуществом внезапности. Её отпустили в пятницу вечером, а с утра в субботу Арнольд и Финн возвышались у Рей в комнате, словно два архангела перед Жанной д’Арк. Неумолимо и непогрешимо. Проигнорировав удивленные взгляды, ругань и метание подушкой, они всучили ничего не понимающей подруге одежду и тактично удалились ожидать. Озарение снизошло, когда машина Арнольда остановилась около внушительного салона красоты. Окна во всю высоту этажа, красотки на плакатах и виднеющиеся за стеклами выложенные мрамором полы.

— И как вы это объясните? — прошипела Рей, тыча пальцем в сторону помпезного входа в царство острых ножниц и кистей для макияжа. Тревожное место.

— Ну, мы тут почитали парочку журналов…

— Вы что? — кажется, у неё получилось идеальное холотропное дыхание. По крайней мере, семейство кошачьих точно должно было нервно обзавидоваться.

— Подожди, — одинаково замахали руками эти двое, словно какие-нибудь Мэри-Кейт и Эшли, но с пенисами в штанах. — В любом женском журнале написано, что лучший способ оставить позади неприятные воспоминания — это кардинально сменить образ.

— Вы рехнулись, — промямлила Рей с опаской вглядываясь в неприлично воодушевленные лица. — Начитались какой-то бредовой дряни, и теперь пытаетесь втянуть меня в свой сумасшедший мир!

— Пожалуйста! Давай хотя бы разберемся с твоими волосами, — осторожно начал Финн, но тут же замолчал под холодным взглядом подруги.

— А что не так с моими волосами? — её глаза сузились, гвоздями прибив этого ненормального к мягкому сидению.

— С ними все отлично! — залепетал он. — Они такие густые, длинные… такие длинные, что садиться скоро на них будешь. И это круто, конечно… Но ты всю жизнь ходишь с одной и той же прической. Рей, ты же девочка. Вам положено, ну не знаю, делать стрижку, краситься…

— Да, если у тебя вместо мозгов шарики минеральной пудры! — рявкнула она донельзя смущенная и растерянная. — Где ты выкопал эту чушь?

— Уж точно не в годовой подписке на журнал о полупроводниках, — хохотнул Арнольд. — А если серьезно, я спрашивал у знакомых психиатров, и все как один, рекомендуют сменить обстановку, если не перед собой, то хотя бы в зеркале. Это всего лишь волосы, Рей. Не понравится — отрастишь обратно.

Она посмотрела на светло-бежевый велюровый потолок машины и вздохнула. Может быть, они не так уж и неправы? Возможно… только возможно, ей действительно пора хоть раз начудить что-нибудь безумное, совершенно непредсказуемое и однозначно радикальное. И это что-нибудь никак не будет связано с Кайло. По крайней мере, она перестанет уже вспоминать, как он перебирал пряди, и как наматывал их на кулак. Так почему бы и нет? Пожав плечами, Рей вышла из машины и направилась в сторону салона, преследуемая удивленно-недоуменными взглядами парочки идиотов. За спиной раздались торопливые хлопки дверей.

— Фантастические твари и где они обитают, — вынесла приговор Рей и вошла в приветливо распахнувшиеся стеклянные створки.

Спустя три часа, пятнадцать дюймов, оставшихся лежать огромной каштановой лужей на кафельном полу, и полгаллона рыжей краски, на неё смотрела девушка, опознать в которой Рей Тидо можно было только с большим трудом. Удлиненное каре открывало хрупкую шею, яркий цвет волос превращал её синюшность в томную бледность, даже глаза под тяжелыми веками будто распахнулись и теперь занимали пол-лица, словно в идиотском аниме. Осталось нацепить гольфы, мини-юбку и можно идти спасать мир. Чуть поодаль в креслах для гостей самодовольно светились две стороны Луны, наслаждаясь делом рук своих. Рей тряхнула головой, привыкая к незнакомой легкости, и ощутила, как вместе с мертвыми волосами с неё срезали невидимые путы, освобождая от заскорузлого клубка прошлого.

— Приемлемо, — выдала вердикт Рей. Красавицей она, конечно, не стала, но и уродства не прибавилось.

* * *

* Уровень насыщения кислородом крови. Критическое значение 94% и ниже.

** Искусственная вентиляция легких

*** малоинвазивная операция на сосудах

` введение трубки в трахею для обеспечения проходимости дыхательных путей. Рутинно используется для кислородного мешка, реанимации или подключения ИВЛ

`` Белок. Главный биомаркер ряда сердечных заболеваний, например, инфаркта миокарда.


	25. Chapter 25

Рей свято уверилась, что профессор Рен послан ей свыше, чтобы при каждой их встрече в этом году тренировать буддистское спокойствие и отращивать дзен высотой с Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Она бы и рада вовсе не видеть его, не говорить, позабыть, оставить в не самом счастливом прошлом или отдать кому-нибудь другому на растерзание. Но кто и когда интересовался её желаниями? А потому из недели в неделю, по три раза на каждой, она приходила в аудиторию, садилась и извлекала максимум доступной пользы. Не в её силах изменить обстоятельства, поэтому Рей подстраивалась, как могла. Никому не нужен малограмотный специалист, даже если один профессор видит в тебе явившееся с небес божество.

Всё началось на первой же лекции, когда стремительно ворвавшийся в аудиторию Кайло замер под удивленными взглядами своих студентов. У Рей на секунду мелькнула мысль, уж не собирался ли ублюдок заполучить разрыв аорты и присоединиться к её клубу сердечников, но всё обошлось. Хотя было бы забавно. Минуты две профессор пялился на свою студентку, со свойственным ему апломбом наплевав на гул шепотков. Тот нарастал, точно кто-то упорно поворачивал ручку громкости. Неверящий взгляд метался от задорных рыжих кончиков до ещё незаживших после капельниц следов, которые Рей даже не потрудилась прикрыть. И паника при виде длины её волос смешивалась с шоком от заходящей на повторный круг истории. Она не играла, не бравировала своей слабостью и не швыряла в лицо больничных счетов. Нет. Злости и смелости хватало лишь царить перед ним безучастной Немезидой. Впрочем, Рей тоже испытывала чувство дежавю. Вконец обнаглевшая мисс Тидо знала, что ведет себя недостойно… ох, да просто как редкостная тварь, сознательно давя на чувство вины. Однако, раскаяния не было и в помине. С невозмутимым лицом она сидела на том же самом месте, что и в памятную первую лекцию в далеком жарком августе. Помнил ли об этом профессор? Разумеется. Она видела его ужас, могла ложкой черпать боль… Но зачем? Ей было плевать на Кайло, и он прекрасно это понимал. Всё, чего она хотела — проклятые знания, ради которых могла хладнокровно сделать ему лоботомию и сожрать гениальные мозги. Её не волновали желания профессора, Рей интересовала только она сама.

Дальше стало еще хуже. Со дня ее возвращения из больницы, у Кайло не было ни единого шанса расслабиться в её присутствии, почувствовать, что она забыла или, не дай Бог, простила. Она не дала шанса извиниться. Это была месть. Да, жестокая, отвратительная, но священная. Потому что Рен оставался единственным человеком, способным доставлять неудобство даже тем, что только смотрел. А смотрел он постоянно. Стоял и смотрел, дышал и смотрел, читал лекцию и смотрел. Смешно, но даже случайно пересекаясь с Рей где-нибудь в коридорах бесконечного Массачусетского технологического (что само по себе поразительно), он провожал ее взглядом. Наплевал на вмиг поползшие сплетни и слухи. Вынужденно оказываясь рядом на практических занятиях, Кайло боялся одним лишь присутствием вогнать её в могилу. А дурость с экзаменом оказалась отчаянной попыткой держаться от неё как можно дальше, но не для своего спокойствия, а только ради Рей. И, заправляя за уши непривычно короткие пряди, она видела, как дрожали его пальцы, и как он сжимал их в кулак. Но всё это не просто раздражало. Невообразимо бесило, потому что в глазах Кайло она читала весь спектр отвратительной трепетной нежности и мерзейшей тревоги. Он не задерживал после занятий, не пытался заговорить, не звонил, не писал и даже, похоже, не дышал. Всё, что ему было позволено — смотреть. И Кайло исследовал её взглядом, ловил каждый жест, отмечал малейший вздох и ждал, молил, просил в своих глазах разрешения хотя бы узнать, как идут её дела. Но, нет. Изо всех сил Рей отказывалась верить в это демонстративное раскаяние. Всем давно известно — Кайло Рен любил только себя и заботился только о себе.

Однако никакие размышления о реальности или наигранности адского котла, в котором варился Рен, не могли пересилить состояние полнейшей загнанности. Рей не выдерживала. Спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, она переползала из аудитории в аудиторию, наверстывала пропущенное и чувствовала накатывающее отчаяние. Кажется, у неё совсем не осталось сил, и даже увольнение из «Такоданы» не исправило положение дел. Ункар тревожно оглядывал её каждый четверг, но благодаря Ральфу упорно молчал. Она уставала и никак не могла втянуться в привычный рабочий ритм учебы и подготовки к контрольным тестам. Казалось, лекарственное отупение никуда не исчезло, хотя ей давно перестали давать релаксанты и остальной коктейль смертельно облажавшегося сердечника. Изо дня в день она шла в университет или лабораторию, мечтая как можно скорее очутиться в кровати и лежать, лежать, лежать. Рей чувствовала, будто её пропустили через шредер, измолотили в соковыжималке и драной ветошью свалили кучей в углу. Хотелось упасть в траву, раскинуть руки и жалобно скулить о своей горькой юдоли. Заманчиво и невозможно. Курсовые сами себя не сдадут, а диплом — не защитит. Так что она сжимала зубы и двигалась дальше, даря милые улыбки больше похожие на оскал пираньи. Настолько тяжело не было никогда, а изматывающие тренировки лишали последних сил.

Пробегая очередной разминочный круг на стадионе Стейнбреннера, ей хотелось прокричать патетически: «Чума на оба ваши дома!» Но у неё не было и единого шанса отвертеться, потому что чаша терпения Финна наконец переполнилась. Он причитал и угрожал, ныл и гундел в режиме нон-стоп, требуя выполнения рекомендаций доктора Файфера, пока подруга не сдалась. O’Нили справился за рекордные два дня. С другой стороны Ункар категорично настаивал, чтобы к Рей была приставлена едва ли не круглосуточная охрана. И Ральфу пришлось исхитриться и сыскать одно виртуозное решение для двух проблем сразу. Она считала это дуростью, остальные — нет. Так в её жизни появился Боб. Просто Боб.

Рей предпочитала не задумываться, чем именно бывший профессиональный боксер занимался под началом Ланге. И не тешила себя надеждами, что тот плел пацифистские фенечки из конопляных нитей. Разве что в качестве удавки. Но, каждое утро появляясь на стадионе, она быстро забыла, какая бывает жизнь без боли в натруженных мышцах и стёртых мозолях. Боба — абсолютно квадратного, с какой стороны ни взгляни — совершенно не интересовало, идёт ли на улице дождь, снег, атаковала ли Бостон пустыня или случился Всемирный Потоп. Ровно в половину шестого, он стоял в центре поля, скрестив на своей широченной груди руки. Те напоминали стволы баобаба. Он ждал, пока дрожащая от утреннего тумана Рей сделает растяжку. Ждал, пока она пробежит положенный круг. Ждал, пока её тщедушное тело подтащится на расстояние вытянутой руки до его накаченного величества, чтобы проверить пульс. И только после этого Боб приступал к экзекуциям. Прыжки с бегом, бег с прыжками, штанги, гантели, элементы бокса… О, способов размазать Рей ровным слоем по прорезиненному покрытию, дипломированный спортсмен знал множество. Через неделю она поняла, что о невыносимых пытках Святой Инквизиции писали нытики и слабаки, которые просто не попадали в умелые руки Большого Б.

Боб же сопровождал Рей на все занятия, смиренно ожидая их окончания в коридоре. И даже в библиотеке, почитывая одним глазом томик Сэлинджера, постоянно держал подопечную в зоне видимости. Этим он до икоты пугал оккупировавших все свободные места тихих ботаников. Приближались экзамены. Единственным местом, куда не мог проникнуть личный телохранитель и мучитель, оставалась закрытая лаборатория биоинженерии. Оплот тишины и спокойствия в мире гвалта и предзащитной истерии. После ухода школьников Рей запиралась в ней каждую субботу и просиживала до поздней ночи. Для всех она писала диплом. На самом деле — наслаждалась тишиной, одиночеством, отличной музыкой и вредной едой, которую удавалось тайком пронести. Иногда к ней присоединялась Фазма, с которой они могли распить по бутылочке какой-нибудь очень запрещенной газировки и посплетничать о Ральфе. Хоть раз в неделю у неё была обычная девчачья жизнь с самыми нормальными хлопотами. Никаких Ренов, Хаксов и прочих очень сложных мужчин, преисполненных великой скорби или вселенских заговоров. Достали. Так продолжалось до первой недели мая, когда наплевав на все уговоры, Фаз вытащила подругу под жаркое солнце.

Пожалуй, последний месяц весны был единственным временем, когда Рей искренне любила Бостон. С конца апреля, как только сходил снег, а иногда и прямо под крупными белыми хлопьями, в городе расцветали прекрасные магнолии и вишни. Они разукрашивали серые улицы всей палитрой, от кремового до ярко-малинового, прорезая хмарь и непогоду яркими цветами на голых темных ветках. А как только чуть теплело, воздух наполнялся ядовито-сладковатым ароматом. Он пробирался сквозь неплотно закрытые окна, влетал в двери магазинчиков и преследовал прохожих вплоть до начала лета, вызывая у особо недалеких любителей цветов дикие мигрени.

Подруги прогуливались вдоль Эспланады под опадающими лепестками вишневых деревьев, созерцая красоту, словно две приличные японки. Не хватало только кимоно, сабо и белил. Ах, и зонтика, конечно. Рей молчала и наслаждалась теплым солнцем, Фазма что-то сосредоточенно обдумывала.

— Как ты справляешься? — наконец выдала Тарт, вырывая подругу из приятных размышлений о первом в жизни официальном авансе. Тот буквально три дня назад упал на счет в банке, вызывав у них с Финном танец индейцев племени Наррангасет. Рей не сомневалась, что это акт вежливости со стороны Хильды и Дэмерона, и была им премного благодарна.

— Приемлемо, — она наклонилась, подбирая удобный камушек и запуская его в стаю жирных чаек. Пернатые лениво покачивались на волнах реки Чарльз. Глазомер у неё изрядно хромал, и птицы были об этом в курсе, потому что бесстрашно проигнорировали просвистевший над ними стрелковый снаряд. Зато Рей получила осуждающий взгляд от Боба, который прикармливал флегматичных жирных птиц остатками огромной булки.

— Готова к экзаменам? — Фазма точно замышляла нечто необычное, но пока успешно делала вид, что находится в полном неведении об успехах мисс Тидо.

— Как можно быть готовым к неизбежному? — Рей страдальчески закатила глаза и призвала все свои оставшиеся запасы терпения. — Фаз, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я на пределе своих сил. И работай я в «Такодане», вы бы опять нашли меня в больнице. Только уже с нервным истощением и приступами психоза. Спасибо транквилизаторам, иначе я постоянно бы на кого-нибудь орала. Ты хочешь знать подробности моей подготовки? Узнать, сколько долгов осталось? Я конечно расскажу… Но зачем тебе это?

Фазма замялась, судорожно пытаясь подыскать вескую причину, однако, так и не смогла.

— Рен спрашивал, — наконец призналась она со вздохом.

— Как непривычно. Раньше на этом месте обязательно звучала фамилия Хакса, — сардонически откликнулась Рей, снова подбирая с земли камень. — Какое дело профессору Рену до моих проблем? Ах, ну конечно! Запачканная карма мешает спать возле очередной девицы? Или член скривило под тяжестью вины?

— Ты стала очень злой, — подруга тряхнула светлыми короткими кудрями.

— Я всегда была такой, — устало откликнулась Рей, бросая первое в истории человека оружие в темные воды реки. — Просто вы только и делали, что придумывали себе свою Рей Тидо. А теперь удивляетесь. Но должна заметить, Армитаж превзошел всех, вам есть куда стремиться. Так в чем дело?

— Кайло интересовался, не возникли ли у тебя трудности с учебой, — осторожно произнесла Фаз, понимая, что следующий камень может легко полететь в её сторону. А Рей громко рассмеялась. Но если бы не полная антидепрессантов кровь, она бы сейчас разревелась.

— Какая трогательная забота! Где-то я все это уже слышала. Ты что, решила выступить послом доброй воли? Прости, подруга, но на этом политическом поприще тебе не видать успеха.

— Я ему сказала то же самое, — неожиданно громко фыркнула Фазма. Она вспугнула какую-то романтически настроенную парочку голубей, которых фотографировал Боб. — Однако Кайло вел себя чрезвычайно вежливо, и это поразило меня так сильно, что я списываю свое согласие на состояние аффекта. Но, Рей, он и правда очень переживает за тебя. Не знаю, как насчет искривления члена, но дров в его костер ты подбрасываешь с избытком.

— Моя ли в том вина? Не думаю, — она мотнула головой и тут же пожалела об этом. Рей никак не могла привыкнуть к своей новой стрижке. Короткие волосы постоянно лезли в глаза, рот, щекотали щеки и шею, требовали какой-то укладки и стремились встать в форму одуванчика при любом удобном случае. — Я так понимаю, ты снова общаешься с ним? Это хорошая новость. Не устану повторять, что тебе не следовало рвать вашу дружбу, особенно, если Ральф не против. А я полагаю, ему всё равно, лишь бы Рен не приближался ко мне.

— Вот об этом я и хотела с тобой поговорить, — многозначительно протянула Фазма, а сзади раздалось скептическое хмыкание. — Дело в том, что у нас тут намечается небольшая вечеринка, на которую мы хотели бы позвать тебя, Кайло и ещё пару-тройку гостей. Ральф согласен потерпеть ради меня Рена при одном условии — если ты не будешь против.

— А с чего мне быть? — тонкие брови Рей удивленно взлетели вверх. — Мне плевать на Кайло ровно до тех пор, пока он не распускает свои руки и язык, а за этим, я полагаю, внимательно проследит Боб.

Она бросила быстрый взгляд на своего телохранителя, который согласно кивнул.

— Вот и замечательно, — как-то подозрительно бодро откликнулась подруга, шагая вдоль набережной.

— Так, что за праздник? — настороженно спросила Рей, порядком озадаченная загадочностью Фазмы.

— Праздник? — рассеянно переспросила Тарт, наслаждаясь вишневым цветом. — А, да ничего особенного. Мы с Ральфом женимся через месяц.

От этой прекрасной новости Рей отходила весь оставшийся день, пытаясь понять, когда у друзей успел настолько помутиться разум, и не виновато ли в этом раннее цветение магнолий. Нет, она искренне радовалась за Фазму, которая была уверена в своем избраннике и бежала под венец спустя два месяца отношений. Её также безмерно умилял влюбленный Ральф, готовый на руках носить невесту. И никого не смущало, что она была выше его на полголовы. В особенности этих двоих. Ну и, в конце концов, вовсе не Рей судить, когда добропорядочным людям следует объединять жилую площадь и счета в банках, если они банально счастливы.

Пугало другое. Решительно настроенная Фазма огорошила её ролью подружки невесты в предстоящем театре абсурда. Так что вместо того, чтобы усиленно готовиться к экзаменам, дописывать выпускную работу и собирать вещи к скорому переезду, она моталась по свадебным салонам, кондитерским и цветочным. С ужасом Рей понимала, что даже её прокачанные аналитические мозги не справляются с попытками найти разницу между цветами «белой цапли» и «ванильного льда», предпочитая опознавать их как «просто белый». Также у неё постоянно болела голова от разнообразных букетов, которые они чуть ли не каждый божий день обнюхивали и рассматривали. Подруга без тени иронии пыталась понять, будет ли сочетаться «просто белый» с «просто белым». Фазма сошла с ума и с веселым гоготом решила затащить в этот омут всех.

В один из таких дней, возвращаясь после очередной дегустации отвратительных кусков торта, Рей усиленно боролась с тошнотой. В её организме было слишком много сахара. Она развалилась на черном сидении машины Боба, который стоически терпел весь этот слащавый бред. Он мог по несколько часов выносить кудахтанье продавцов без единой попытки прострелить напомаженные головы. К слову, от него было куда больше помощи, чем от самой Рей. Например, он умел без труда составить приличную цветочную композицию, подходящую одновременно и под платье невесты, и наряды подружек. Или бережно зашнуровывал корсет, ни разу не запутавшись в длинных атласных лентах и не порвав тонкие кружева. Как его бугрящиеся мышцами руки умудрялись проделывать столь тонкую работу, оставалось загадкой. А ещё он мог без проблем унести бесконечные коробки, наполненные фактурными салфеточками, флажками, кружочками и ещё какой-то дребеденью, вникать в назначение которой Рей опасалась из-за риска отупеть.

— И что ты думаешь по этому поводу? — задала она риторический вопрос, жадно глотая горячий раскаленный воздух из раскрытого окна. Желудок сводило то ли из-за отказывающей поджелудочной, то ли от выхлопных газов.

— Ну, они либо будут жить вместе долго и счастливо, либо разведутся, — заметил Боб, аккуратно перестраиваясь в другой ряд. Поближе к чистому воздуху набережной.

— Действительно, — пробормотала Рей, даже не зная, как отреагировать на столь глубокое философское умозаключение. Разумеется, всегда существовала пятидесятипроцентная вероятность встретить на улице слона. Видимо, Боб руководствовался этой же логикой, и она не могла отказать ей в жизнеспособности.

Последние две недели перед вручением дипломов Рей пыталась не сойти с ума и быть одновременно сразу в нескольких местах. Она на автопилоте сдавала сессию, лишь чудом и лекарствами избегая нервных срывов. Несмотря на все приложенные Финном и Бобом усилия, её худоба усилилась и грозила вылиться в очередной неутешительный диагноз. Но Рей терпела, давясь рвотными позывами, запихивала в себя еду и шла готовиться к очередному тесту. Ещё она зубрила защитную речь и на последнем дыхании выбирала, наконец, платье на выпускную церемонию. В перерывах между библиотекой и экзаменационной скамьей Рей получала разрешение на владение оружием, обновляла водительскую лицензию и пыталась арендовать первый в своей жизни дом. Помимо этого, её ждал экспресс-курс готовки от шефа Финна О’Нили. Друг возомнил себя никак не меньше, чем Гордоном Рэмзи на шоу «Лучший повар Америки», выдав вполне сносную матерную тираду на гэльском. Общий смысл улавливался смутно. Кажется, он всего лишь пытался не дать ей сдохнуть от голода или отравления в далекой жестокой Калифорнии. Рей была безнадежна.

Защита прошла в самом настоящем тумане, без метафор. Тридцать первого мая на город опустилось такое плотное и неожиданное молоко, что половина комиссии опоздала, а вторая почти заснула в ожидании. Она не спала больше суток, но все же спокойно и ровно отчитала свой доклад и продемонстрировала полученные данные. Даже добавила в базу ДНК председателя совета, удовлетворив профессорское тщеславие. И в самом деле, вдруг на Тау Кита обнаружат его дальних родственников. Вопросов задали удивительно мало, и даже вполовину не таких сложных, как планировали они с Хаксом. Профессор, кстати, нервничал куда больше своей студентки, нервно проерзав весь доклад, не замечая многозначительных взглядов коллег. Рей понятия не имела, гуляют ли ещё слухи об их с Хаксом скандальном романе или нет, но к ней лично никакого предубеждения не было. Слава Богу. Ей и без того хватило переживаний и ожидания подвоха со стороны Кайло. Наплевав на выставленные заранее баллы под завистливое молчание однокурсников, она с лицом дзен-буддиста явилась к нему на экзамен. Но, видимо, смирившись с отчаянной сумасбродностью Рей, он промолчал и выдал положенное задание. А потом сидел и смотрел, задумчиво водя пальцем по сжатым губам, пока она отвечала. Было неуютно. Между ними висела стена невысказанных упреков и никому ненужных оправданий, опоздавшей на несколько месяцев правды и невыносимой тоски. Её чувства швыряло из стороны в сторону, как ополоумевший ватерпас. Разумеется, она скучала, хотя всеми силами старалась убедить себя в обратном. Злилась, обижалась, ненавидела, но до мокрой в ночи подушки жалела саму себя и то, чего уже не вернуть. А Кайло хотел. Это осознание внезапной потери читалось в каждом его взгляде, в каждом недоведенном до конца жесте или оборванной в самом начале фразы. Рей не сомневалась — он жалел обо всем, что было между ними, и ещё больше — о так и не случившемся. Только вот не знала из-за кого. Причина была в ней или в нем самом? Самый важный вопрос, ответ на который мог стоить ей остатков жизни. Потому что хорошо говорить «нет» себе и остальным, когда Кайло далеко, и насколько же сложно, очутившись с ним рядом. Но будь всё проклято, она не представляла, что может её заставить вновь нырнуть в их токсичные отношения. Новое чудо света, не иначе. Рена можно любить только людям без инстинкта самосохранения, Рей не могла позволить себе подобной роскоши. А Кайло не собирался менять свою натуру ради кого бы то ни было. Она убеждала себя в этом изо дня в день.

Третье июня выдалось удивительно чистым и ясным, наполненным предвкушением чего-то нового и, определенно, лучшего. Замерев в полупустой комнате, Рей машинально вертела на своей руке кольцо* и вспоминала, как волновалась два года назад. Сегодня же настроение едва ли дотягивало до уровня «отстой средней выдержки». Не было восторга, переполняющего фонтана эмоций, черт возьми, не было даже простой радости. Она достигла поставленной цели, сделала невозможное, выдержала такое, от чего впору заказывать заупокойную мессу, но удовлетворения это не принесло. Рей овладело удивительное равнодушие. В голове вертелась крамольная мысль: не слишком ли высокую цену она заплатила за жалкий кусок картона. Поправив в последний раз украшенную ярко-красным отворотом серую мантию, она подхватила берет, который язык не поворачивался назвать академической шапочкой. Ставшая историей черная бакалаврская накидка уже несколько дней мялась на дне чемодана в небольшой квартирке на втором этаже чудесного домика. Впрочем, как и остальные вещи, которые успели скопиться за шесть долгих лет. Ральф, на зависть Рей освобожденный от предсвадебной суматохи, под нежным взглядом будущей жены курировал процесс переезда, сняв со своей подопечной хоть одну головную боль. Вздохнув поглубже, Рей одернула магистерский капюшон и вышла из комнаты. Долой упаднические настроения! Прощаться надо с улыбкой на губах.

Церемония выпуска, которую в МТИ называли не иначе, как «Начало», считалась самым главным событием года. К ней готовились долгими месяцами. Ждали, боготворили, восхищались. И масштаб действительно потрясал. Силами сотен людей, трудившихся при любой погоде, ради одного дня в году Киллан Корт превращался в настоящий стадион. Его украшали эмблемами факультетов и развешивали флаги, ставили большие экраны трансляции и сооружали огромные помосты перед центральным входом. Десятки специально высаженных рододендронов и петуний, ковровая дорожка, тянущиеся до самой Мемориал Драйв ряды сидений. И конечно же бесконечные колонны темно-красных дипломов. Золотая эмблема на алом переплете и вложенный тонкий лист. Ничего больше. Никаких перечней оценок, списка прослушанных предметов или выполненных курсовых проектов. Только имя, фамилия, специальность, алая печать и две подписи. Страничка и корочка, которые открывали своим владельцам лучшее из того, что мог предложить мир. И дело было не в элитарности или статусе университета, нет. Они выходили творцами новой реальности. Тяжелые годы забывались, ошибки, провалы и разочарования отходили на второй план, когда они брали в руки доказательство своего успеха. Несмотря на суровый и жесткий нрав, Массачусетс безумно любил своих студентов, и они отвечали взаимностью. Пройдя тысячи плавильных печей, каждый становился лучше, сильнее и увереннее в себе. Здесь стирали границы, разрывали горизонты, уводя их в бесконечность Вселенной. Изо дня в день университет доказывал, что нет ничего невозможного, если хватит сил дойти до самого финиша. До той точки, когда создание сверхчеловека — это не пустой звук. В конце концов, сам Тони Старк** заканчивал Массачусетс.

К сожалению, ожидая своей очереди в длинной веренице магистров, Рей не разделяла озвученных с трибуны пафосных мыслей и приземленно мечтала о бутылке с ледяной водой. Строгий алфавитный порядок и одним только организаторам ведомая иерархия сильно затягивали дело. Пожалуй, проще пройти в Букингемский дворец, чем миновать пятикратную серию проверок перед Киллиан Кортом. В мантии было отвратительно жарко, и Рей чувствовала, как липнет к телу тонкое летнее платье. Чернеющее море бакалавров наверняка сварилось изнутри ещё час назад, слушая длинную речь Президента Сноука. В который раз оглядевшись, Рей поймала сочувствующий взгляд сидящей среди профессорского состава Фазмы. Ещё год и подруга получит докторскую степень. Рей пообещала себе приехать. Но пока светловолосая аспирантка возвышалась среди кучки ассистирующих преподавателей, меланхолично жуя жвачку и что-то яростно строча в телефоне. Рей была готова прозакладывать свеженький магистерский диплом, что Тарт в очередной раз меняла цвет скатертей, музыкальное сопровождение или ещё какую-нибудь ненужную хрень.

Очередь двигалась удручающе медленно. Отчего-то каждый считал своим священным долгом сказать пару слов вручавшему дипломы Президенту. Ох, да сколько можно? Рей снова огляделась, рассматривая преподавательский помост. Почти у всех на безымянных пальцах правой руки блестели кольца выпускников Массачусетса — традиция, неукоснительно соблюдавшаяся бывшими студентами университета. С противоположного края расположились Хакс и Рен. Рей впервые задумалась, что два года назад не видела Кайло среди преподавателей. Это странно, потому что даже слепой бы прозрел ради одного взгляда на проклятого профессора. В чёрной мантии сложного кроя, академической шапочке и при полном параде регалий, он смотрелся чертовски внушительно. Впрочем, со свойственным ему пренебрежением Рен вполне мог игнорировать любые официальные мероприятия. Протеже Сноука, самая яркая звезда на небосклоне лаборатории искусственного интеллекта. Да-да, умница, красавец, и, вы не поверите, редкостная мразь.

— Рей Тидо! — размышления прервал мягкий мелодичный женский голос. Свершилось!

Она шла по светло-зелёному ковру, машинально отмечая его упругую мягкость и контрастирующую с яркой листвой бледность. Как всегда в минуты наивысшего волнения, с которым в этот раз не смогли справиться даже транквилизаторы, возникло туннельное зрение. Пожимая тонкую морщинистую руку Сноука, Рей видела его открытую улыбку, совершенно не понимая, что ей говорят. Взгляд скользнул по грустному лицу Хакса, и зацепился за Кайло. Даже отсюда она видела бушевавшую в его глазах гордость. Пустое, профессор, не вашими молитвами. Но сердце предательски дрогнуло, и сквозь буйство пряного цветения рододендронов, ей почудился его запах. Разумеется, то была лишь иллюзия, ведь Кайло стоял слишком далеко. Но мозг решил иначе, с поразительной точностью воспроизведя каждую ноту аромата. Предатель! Перебросив кисточку на своем берете с правой стороны на левую, Рей коротко поблагодарила Сноука и сбежала вниз, к радостно орущему и свистящему Финну. К черту! Вон отсюда! Прочь! Туда, где ждали Ункар, Ральф и Арнольд, познакомившийся утром с родителями своего бойфренда. Туда, где лежало платье подружки ненормальной невесты, билет до Сан-Франциско и брелок от подаренной растроганным дядюшкой машины. Туда, где не было промозглых утренних туманов, печальных Хаксов и трижды проклятых Кайло Ренов. Туда, где вместо вина люди причащались высокими технологиями и молились на полупроводники.

Солнце уже садилось, когда Рей стояла около палатки своего факультета среди однокурсников и вслушивалась в поздравительную речь декана. Прерываемые всплесками дикого хохота плоские шутки, немного пафоса и несколько бутылок тайно распитого Хеннеси добавляли атмосфере дружелюбия иллюзию братской любви. Через час начнется общая вечеринка с ежегодным погромом общежитий***, а пока бывшие студенты, вдоволь нагулявшиеся с родными и близкими, вспомнили о благодарности и внимали своим профессорам. Неожиданно декан прервался, удивленно глядя на кого-то позади Рей, и она почувствовала легкое прикосновение к своей руке.

— Профессор Уилман, прошу вас, не обращайте на меня внимания, — улыбнулся Сноук. — Я лишь ненадолго украду у вас мисс Тидо.

Удивленно хлопая глазами, она повернулась к Президенту, ожидая каких-нибудь пояснений. Но он лишь аккуратно взял её руку и старомодно положил себе на локоть, предлагая опереться. Сноук всё ещё был в ректорской мантии с красными отличительными нашивками, даже берет не снял, желая сохранить торжественность до самого конца этого важного дня. В молчании они вышли на Мемориал драйв и свернули к библиотеке Хайден. Её ступени, на которых обычно гнездились сотни студентов, в этот час пустовали. Непривычно, но сегодня никому не пришло в голову почитать что-нибудь новенькое по теме своей учебы. Всё наконец-то закончилось.

— Мисс Тидо, — наконец заговорил Сноук, убедившись, что рядом с ними никого нет, — о нашем разговоре никто не знает. Обещаю, так останется и впредь. Вы же, со своей стороны, вольны делать то, что считаете нужным. У меня нет оснований сомневаться в вашей порядочности.

— Вы меня пугаете, Президент Сноук, — осторожно заметила Рей, ступая по нагретым солнцем гранитным плитам.

— О, не стоит, моя леди. Не стоит, — глава университета задумчиво покусал тонкую губу, после чего вздохнул и неожиданно ребяческим жестом махнул рукой. Похоже, он что-то для себя решил. — Полагаю, вас не удивит, что мне известно о вашей весенней проблеме со здоровьем. По крайней мере, в общих чертах. Ваш руководитель, профессор Хакс, был… довольно настойчив в своих требованиях. Что вполне объяснимо, ведь забота о студентах — первейшая обязанность любого учителя. Его просьбы были разумны, находились в рамках установленных правил МТИ и не вызвали у меня вопросов. Я без раздумий подписал прошение о частично заочном обучении на время вашего лечения. Но затем передо мной оказался ещё один документ. Заявление о досрочном проведении одного единственного экзамена для всё той же мисс Тидо. Поймите мое недоумение, когда я обнаружил, что речь идет о ведущем предмете специальности и уже выставленных итоговых баллах за работу, которую и в глаза никто не видел.

Рей почувствовала, как задрожали руки. Господи! Она ни разу не задумывалась, считая поступок Кайло очередным пустячным инфантильным закидоном. Бесконечно купаясь в своей обиде и мести, она даже не представляла, что именно он натворил. Святые угодники, просто чудо, что их не обвинили во взяточничестве, фаворитизме или подтасовке результатов! Это был бы скандал! О чем он думал?

— Сэр, вам должно быть известно, что я сдавала экзамен наравне со всеми, — торопливо проговорила она. — Подобная лояльность профессора Рена показалась мне не совсем справедливой по отношению к другим. Но я не знаю, чем она была вызвана…

— Мисс Тидо, я, конечно, стар, но далеко не глуп и не слеп. Разумеется, мне и в голову не пришло обвинять вас в чем-то. Не спорю, иди речь о другом преподавателе, вам не удалось бы избежать нескольких неприятных вопросов, но я слишком хорошо знаю профессора Рена. Регулярно получая на него жалобы от студентов, невольно многое узнаешь о стиле его преподавания. И я понимаю, что произошло нечто невероятное, раз он решил сделать такой… радикальный пассаж, — Сноук хмыкнул, и морщинистое лицо разгладилось от кривой ухмылки.

— Это и правда было неожиданно, — поддакнула Рей, просто для того, чтобы что-то сказать. Не признаваться же в том, что великий и ужасный Кайло Рен просто-напросто боится испепелить её в прах одним своим прикосновением. В это и поверить сложно, не то, что сказать вслух. Неожиданный разговор сбил Рей с толку. Если у Сноука не было к ней претензий насчет экзамена, тогда в чем дело?

— Неожиданно? Даже для вас? — тем временем спросил он, слегка поворачиваясь к ней.

Вот черт!

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Мисс Тидо, — Сноук посмотрел в темнеющее небо, — я знаю Кайло уже двадцать лет. За это время он бывал разным, как и любой человек, проходящий этапы взросления. Я назвал его сыном и научился подмечать многое из того, что ему хотелось бы скрыть. Скажите, прав ли я в своем предположении… Кхм… Вам случайно стало известно о прошлом вашего профессора. Верно?

Рей вздрогнула всем телом и попыталась вырвать руку из цепких старческих пальцев. Сноук не стал удерживать и грустно улыбнулся, вглядываясь в её перепуганные глаза. О, Боже!

— Да, — после паузы длиной в одну прожитую жизнь призналась Рей, понимая, что смысла врать уже нет. — Но я не горжусь тем, как сделала это.

Сноук длинно вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Так я и думал. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю причину…

— Сэр? — внутри неё плескались страх и растерянность. Неужели недостаточно её собственных переживаний? Неужели жизнь и дальше будет тыкать в лицо кошмаром того дня?

— Что ж, когда-нибудь это должно было произойти, — неожиданная улыбка появилась на лице Сноука. — И наверно, даже к лучшему, что именно вы вскрыли загноившуюся рану в наших с ним душах. Есть один стишок, как никогда подходящий к нашей непростой ситуации.

Он задумался на мгновение, а затем тихо произнес:

— _Мельница Бога очень хороша._

_Мельница Бога мелет не спеша._

_Медленно, но верно ходит колесо._

_Будет перемелено абсолютно все'._

Рей прикрыла глаза, борясь с накатившими воспоминаниями.

— Знаете его, мисс Тидо? — спросил её Сноук.

Знает ли она? Конечно… Его и сотню других. С того самого ноября. Тем временем, Президент снова положил её кисть к себе на локоть и медленно двинулся в сторону Мемориал драйв. У Рей возникло острое ощущение, что ей посчастливилось попасть на дорогу из желтого кирпича. И, похоже, они оба обязаны Самюэлю Сноуку своей странной любовью к поэзии Лонгфелло.

— _Sero molunt deorum molae._ Не скоро совершается суд над худыми делами… а нечестивому не будет добра'', — откликнулась она, заслужив ласковый взгляд водянисто-голубых глаз.

— Ах, да. Кайло говорил, что вы получали образование в католическом приюте. Всё верно, мисс Тидо, рано или поздно наши дела вернутся к нам. И сейчас настал тот самый момент, когда пришла пора платить. Вы — наша мельница, мисс Тидо. Моя и Кайло. О, прошу вас, не удивляйтесь. Но двадцать лет назад я был удивительно глуп и наивен для человека, разменявшего шестой десяток. Вы не знаете, что впервые я столкнулся с вашим профессором, когда ему было пятнадцать. Он стоял у входа в церковь среди десятков других желающих получить бесплатный обед. Я шел с исповеди, когда мой взгляд зацепился за необычно прямую спину в разношерстной толпе. Даже толком немытый и тощий, он казался чужим среди собравшегося на паперти народа. Я наблюдал за ним несколько недель, прежде чем решился познакомиться, и уже через пять минут был совершенно им очарован. Мне сложно сказать, что именно меня так поразило — удивительная ясность мысли или блестяще отточенный ядовитый сарказм. Уже неважно. Бог мой, он питался сухой лапшой, взламывал на заказ сайты, а на полученные деньги оплачивал время в игровом клубе, где и жил. Представляете? А я долго не мог поверить… Однако поняв, что скрывается за тощим грязным подростком, мне захотелось дать ему всё: знания, возможность реализовать свой потенциал, веру в себя. Он был измучен и зол, с ним явно что-то произошло, но ведь дети никогда не оказываются на улице просто так. Наверно, мне стоило попросить Кайло рассказать о случившейся с ним трагедии, однако, мне было слишком страшно. Я видел, насколько ему больно, и боялся лишний раз затронуть воспаленный нерв. Воспитывал, как умел. Распахивал лучшие двери, потакал причудам, закрывал глаза на шалости и проделки, радуясь, когда мой мальчик был счастлив. Я дал ему возможность творить. И мне казалось, что я справляюсь.

Сноук прервался, и Рей впервые заметила на его всегда собранном лице столько эмоций. Слова Президента будили воспоминания не только в нём, она уже сама не могла отрешиться от воспрянувшей памяти, но не понимала, зачем ему это. Её разрывало на сотню маленьких трепещущих Рей Тидо, которые силились понять, что за чертовщина здесь происходит. Они шли вперед, и тишина между ними лишь изредка нарушалась приветствиями проходящих мимо студентов. С ними осторожно здоровались, удивленно поглядывая на странную пару. Сноук не обращал внимания, а ей было донельзя неловко и от разговора, и от этих взглядов. Упорядоченный мир снова пытались расшатать.

— Ну, судя по тому, что я вижу, — нервно проговорила она, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить паузу, — вы прекрасно справились. Сэр.

— Не льстите мне, юная леди, — покачал головой мужчина, от чего алая кисточка на его берете забавно подпрыгнула. Внезапно он резко постарел и ссутулился, впервые выглядя на свой возраст, если не старше. — Я понимаю, что своими старческими разговорами отвлекаю вас от веселого празднования, но уделите своему бывшему Президенту ещё несколько минут. Мне отчего-то кажется, что это будет важно и вам, мисс Тидо.

— Я внимательно слушаю вас, сэр, — сказала Рей. А что ей ещё оставалось?

— Кайло всегда был сложным. Где ни коснись — сплошные колючки или кровоточащие коросты, — Сноук вздохнул и задумчиво поскреб подбородок длинным пальцем. Похоже, странную неожиданную исповедь было не только сложно слушать, но и не менее тяжко произносить. — Первое время его мучили кошмары, взрывной темперамент усиливался постоянными скачками настроения, но он никогда не жаловался. И мне казалось, что все в порядке. Переходный возраст, предательство родителей… Тогда я не знал и половины случившегося. Не стал спорить, когда он выбрал свое дурацкое имя. Такое ребячество! Вы знали, мисс Тидо, что Кайло Рен — это злодей из какого-то немого кино?

— Нет, — прошептала она. Откуда ей знать? В её детстве не было ничего, кроме программирования и обычных уроков, все остальное время занимали молитвы, службы и прочая чепуха.

— Не важно… Время шло, Кайло оставался всё таким же замкнутым и резким. Однако в ту пору меня больше интересовали его фантастические успехи, которые будоражили во мне чувство гордости за своего мальчика. Такой гордости, какую наверняка испытывает каждый родитель. И только с годами стало понятно, как же я ошибся. Избалованный вниманием и моим попустительством, Кайло вырос в отвратительного говнюка. Уж простите меня, мисс Тидо, — Сноук резко остановился и, развернувшись к ней, посмотрел Рей в глаза. — Я видел, к чему всё идет, однако долгие годы закрывал глаза на образ жизни Кайло. Игнорировал, что за блестящим фасадом гения, он прятал проблему прошлого. Я помог ему стать великолепным, дал шанс взять от мира то, что ему принадлежит. А все эти… куклы, машины, бесконечное дергание за хвост правительства и Пентагона меня не интересовали. Что мне до них, если мой мальчик счастлив и успешен? Я думал так, пока в один прекрасный мартовский вечер он не объявился на моем пороге абсолютно и совершенно уничтоженный.

— Он вам рассказал, — еле слышно произнесла Рей, чувствуя, как всё внутри сжалось. И неожиданно она увидела перед собой не властного и гордого мужчину, а всего лишь раздавленного осознанием собственных ошибок старика. Печального, одинокого, раскаивающегося. И следующие слова лишь подтвердили её мысли.

— Да. Я должен осуждать вас обоих за связь, противоречащую уставу Университета. Не мне вам объяснять, что на таких отношениях всегда будет лежать табу. Но Бог мой, я просто не имею на это морального права. Никакого. Потому что должен сказать вещь, которая может поставить крест на всех его попытках изменить реальность. Как бы больно мне ни было, как бы ни было больно ему и вам, но я не в силах это скрывать. Кайло знал о вашей болезни, мисс Тидо. Он знал, но не понимал насколько всё серьезно. Не захотел понять, а вы не захотели объяснить…

Он прервался судорожным вздохом, и это стало последней каплей, что прорвала выстроенную лекарствами железобетонную дамбу. Рей задержала дыхание, пытаясь справиться с охватившей её дрожью, но не смогла и послала всё к чертям. С той страшной ночи это были первые настоящие слезы, вырвавшиеся наружу беззвучными рыданиями. Она стояла посреди пустой Мемориал драйв, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Сноука, и оплакивала всех сразу: себя, заблудившегося Кайло, его наставника и собственное глупое молчание. Если бы она объяснила сразу, если бы перестала трусить и поверила ему, как он верил ей…

— Я взрастил чудовище, хотя думал, что спасаю, — тихо произнес Сноук, обнимая её за трясущиеся плечи. — И теперь мне хотелось бы попросить у вас прощения, Рей. Не за Кайло, за себя. Он не виноват в том, что учитель сплоховал. Простите меня.

— Прощаю… Я прощаю, — она бешено кивала головой, размазывая по президентской парадной мантии тушь, тональный крем и слезы.

— Ему, как и вам, больно и страшно. Но, ведь, на каждого монстра всегда находится своя принцесса, — прошептал ей на ухо Сноук. В ответ Рей лишь сильнее вцепилась в костлявые старческие руки, что ласково её поддерживали.

* * *

* Это особое кольцо студента МТИ. На фасете золотого перстня изображен символ MIT – бобр, по сторонам - печать MIT, год выпуска, вид на Бостон и Кембридж. На внутренней поверхности перстня выгравирована карта кампуса, а также имя и фамилия студента.Называется кольцо – Медная крыса. Крыса, потому что бобр очень похож на крысу. У каждого выпуска перстни индивидуального дизайна. Студенты MIT начинают их носить еще в момент учебы. Стоит отметить, что перстень – часть традиции церемонии выпуска в MIT, когда студенты могут повернуть перстень на пальце. Дело в том, что в годы учебы в университете они носят перстень таким образом, чтобы были видны печать MIT и вид на Бостон. Это напоминает учащимся о том, что они все еще студенты. После выпуска, кольцо носят таким образом, чтобы был виден год выпуска и вид на Кембридж. Это значит, что студент вступил в реальный мир и может посмотреть назад на время, проведенное в MIT. Легенда гласит, что этот перстень – один из самых узнаваемых перстней в мире, который облегчает связи между выпускниками университета. В свою очередь, у graduate-студентов (магистров) MIT перстень называется «Grad Rat». Однако, он менее популярен, чем The Brass Rat.

** В каком-то фильме про железного человека Тони щеголяет кольцом.

*** Ещё одна традиция – забираться на крышу общежитий и сбрасывать оттуда все ненужные вещи, производя максимум шума. Это целое шоу.

' Мельницы господни. В английской культуре выражение получило распространение благодаря четверостишию «Retribution» Г. У. Лонгфелло. (пер. Я. Фельдман)

'' Экклезиаст Екк. 8:11—13


	26. Chapter 26

Уже четыре часа Рей контуженной канарейкой металась между комнатой невесты и лужайкой для церемонии. А ещё ей надо было проверить шатёр с закусками и заглянуть на гравийную дорожку, где то и дело появлялись новые гости. «Небольшая вечеринка», как она и опасалась, обернулась грандиозным торжественным приемом в духе бала Красного Креста в Монако. Официанты в белых фраках ловко скользили среди позолоченного декора и живых цветов, по ушам резал струнный ансамбль. Голова уже шла кругом, а ведь день только начинался. Рей всерьез опасалась, что к концу вечера нежно-золотистое платье подружки превратится в облезлую тогу. Её порвут на части, не выдержав накала страстей. И было из-за чего! Фазма довела всех, и себя в первую очередь, каждые пять минут вылетая раздать самые последние указания. Ценой невероятных усилий и одного фирменного взгляда матери невесты ненормальную удалось удержать в комнате с мягкими стенами. Миссис Тарт вообще вызывала у Рей вполне оправданный трепет. Двухметровая бывшая звезда баскетбола, невероятной красоты и стати женщина могла произвести впечатление на любого. Говорят, ее железный слэм-данк* мог соперничать с таким же железным характером. Но ярко-синие глаза теплели, стоило рядом появиться отцу семейства. Глядя на него становилось понятным, что у Фаз не было ни одного шанса уродиться коротышкой. Хотя знакомство с родителями подруги вышло немного скомканным, Рей была рада, что появился хоть кто-то способный твёрдой рукой дирижировать этим цирком Шапито. Сама она не справлялась, а на остальных подружек можно было и не надеяться.

Конечно, даже в такой суете они не могли не встретиться с Кайло. Находясь в ограниченном пространстве глупо надеяться, что их прямые никогда не пересекутся. Идти в параллель у них уже давно не получалось. Рей натолкнулась на него совершенно случайно, в банкетном зале. Она пролетала мимо, а он… Да кто же знает, что делал в огромной пустой комнате Рен? Может, его тоже раздражала вся эта бесконечная карусель разодетых гостей. Поспешно кивнув в знак приветствия и не дожидаясь ответа, Рей скрылась за стеклянными дверями. Её путь лежал к лужайке для церемонии, где рассаживались особо расторопные или ленивые приглашенные. Спиной она снова чувствовала пристальный взгляд, выворачивающий наизнанку совесть. Наверно, им надо поговорить… или не надо. Кайло терпеливо давал ей время решить, чего она хочет, а Рей не знала, стоит ли вообще решать. Ещё три дня, и она снова улетит в Калифорнию, только уже без обратного билета. Вселенная покатывалась от хохота, раз за разом пуская их историю по тому же кругу. А ещё оставался разговор со Сноуком. Воспоминания о нём который день сидели в голове, проигрываясь, разбираясь на части и складываясь вновь. Злость и ненависть ушли, утекли вместе со слезами и впитались в серую президентскую мантию. Рей Тидо представляла собой чистый лист. Прямо сейчас она могла с головой окунуться в любые романтические глупости и тепло чужого человека, легко и без опаски начать новые отношения. С кем угодно, только не с Кайло. Но проблема в том, что кроме Кайло ей никто не нужен. Чертов замкнутый круг.

Но все пустые и опасные идеи вылетели из головы, когда Рей шла по зеленой траве. В руках она держала кружевную окантовку фаты длиной, как весь долбанный Млечный Путь, и молилась, чтобы не споткнуться. Святая корова! Если она когда-нибудь всё же рискнет выйти замуж, то ни за что на свете не станет подвергать себя и других таким экзекуциям. Найдет десятки более интересных способов убить время и кучу баксов. Рей вздохнула и бросила загнанный взгляд в спину ничего не подозревающей Фазмы. Медленный темп торжественной музыки вынуждал тащиться со скоростью улитки, пока они пафосно ползли к цветочной арке. Спасибо, подруга решила обойтись без священника, иначе фарс стал бы просто невыносимым. Вышагивая под убийственно тягучий ритм, Рей успела обдумать тысячу и одну мысль, а затем Фаз сунула ей в руки букет. Взбодрившись на пару минут, разум снова потонул в нагромождениях словесных конструкций, которые лились изо рта распорядителя. Всё что угодно было интереснее громоздкой тирады о том, ради чего в загородный коттедж набилось столько людей. Всё, что угодно, даже Рен. Рей бросила на него опасливый взгляд, но Кайло казался поглощенным происходящим под аркой. Отстраненный и безупречно элегантный, он впервые с весны выглядел самим собой — доволен жизнью и недоволен окружающими. О, а ещё ей, похоже, удалось расстроить дружбу Хакса и Рена, которые заняли стулья чуть ли не в противоположных концах шатра. Это грустно, но Рей уже ничего не могла поделать. После её отъезда взрослые мальчики как-нибудь сами разберутся между собой. Только если перестанут подменять обычные человеческие отношения оруэлловским девиантным поведением.

Церемония медленно, но верно подходила к концу и, несмотря на весь свой скептицизм, бухтение и перманентную раздражительность, Рей прослезилась. Да, в самый пошлый и банальный момент, когда счастливый Ральф целовал свою всхлипывающую жену на глазах у сотни умилившихся гостей. Наверно, действительно прекрасно осознать, что на долгие годы ты связан с дорогим для тебя человеком. Быть уверенным, что всегда будет кому подставить плечо или найти утешение. Наконец, что кто-то нуждается в тебе как в воздухе, воде или пище, а возможно, и больше. Любовь — не сбой программы и уродливый код, она действительно красива. Прикрывшись букетом из нежных пионов, Рей постаралась как можно незаметнее шмыгнуть носом. Позади раздалось ехидное хмыкание. Боб был на своем посту и прекрасно разглядел её маневр. Плевать. Она рада за своих друзей и хотя бы сегодня не будет думать о жизненной ерунде, что обязательно свалится на их головы.

На вкус Рей вечеринка прошла нормально. Она даже умудрилась станцевать пару раз с Хаксом и один с Ральфом, не испытывая никакого смущения от того, что обнимается с бывшим любовником прямо на глазах его веселящейся жены. Фазма и не думала ревновать, прекрасно понимая, какие деловые отношения связывали подругу и Ланге. Потому что секс во благо психического здоровья ближнего твоего, это своего рода филантропия. Полюбовавшись для соблюдения приличий началом праздничного фейерверка, Рей отправилась на поиски Боба. Очень хотелось домой. Она мечтала принять душ и хоть немного полежать, обнимаясь с Финном на диване и болтая о всякой нелепой ерунде. У них оставалось три дня, чтобы наговориться на долгие месяцы вперед. А потом её ждал самолет, Калифорния и полнейшая неизвестность. Впервые за все годы их дружбы они расставались так надолго, Финн сможет вырваться к ней не раньше осени и всего на несколько дней.

В поисках Боба Рей облазила чуть ли не весь дом сверху донизу. Черт бы его побрал! Словно иллюзионист, этот немаленький мужчина растворился в ночи и клубах дыма. Рей готова была поклясться, что мягкотелый романтик наслаждался различными способами горения пиротехнических смесей. Или фотографировал очередную дрянь. Заглянув в банкетный зал и ещё пару комнат, она с нарастающим раздражением толкнула следующую дверь, что вела к бару и танцевальной площадке. Зажмурив на секунду глаза, чтобы поскорее привыкнуть к полумраку комнаты после ярко-освещенного коридора, Рей шагнула внутрь. По стенам и полу лениво ползли отблески с диско-шара. Редкие лучи прожекторов мешали зрению сфокусироваться, но здесь явно кто-то был.

— Рей? — голос заставил вздрогнуть и чертыхнуться. Стоило весь вечер старательно обходить стороной Кайло, чтобы так нелепо на него натолкнуться. И что он здесь вообще забыл? Ответ на вопрос нашёлся сразу, когда из-за барной стойки вынырнула Джуди, одна из подружек невесты. Ах, старый добрый профессор Рен снова на коне. Пострадал, повыдергивал волосы, а теперь пора и честь знать. На каждого монстра по принцессе, мистер Сноук? Ну, этот свою на вечер уже нашёл. Призывный томный взгляд Джуди говорил сам за себя.

— Прости, не хотела мешать, — бросила Рей, собираясь уйти, но поняла, что не дышит.

— Что? Нет, ты не меша… — он резко прервался, наконец-то заметив, к чему прикован её совершенно остекленевший взгляд. — Черт!

— Ну-ну. — Господи, как она сама-то не отравилась от концентрации яда в двух междометиях?

Она честно пыталась не смотреть на его руки. Кайло держал высокий стакан с бирюзовым коктейлем, который своим потусторонним свечением в неоновых огнях так и притягивал взгляд. Рей всеми силами старалась отвести взгляд, но не могла. Вдох-выдох… Да кто вообще пьет настолько безумное пойло? Вдох-выдох… Она видела сегодня много гостей, лениво перекатывавших в пальцах тонкие ножки бокалов с вином или классической мешаниной различного алкоголя. Но никто, ни один из них не дошёл до «Зеленой феи». Кроме Кайло. Вдох-выдох… Она рывком развернулась, вылетая из зала и чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Дамы и господа! Вашему вниманию предлагается пожиратель реальности. Ром, водка, текила, абсент, энергетик и, разумеется, приторно сладкий дынный ликер унесут любой рассудок в далекую-далекую галактику за считанные минуты! Эффект сумасшедшего с легким ароматом дыни. Вдох-выдох… Ошибки быть не могло — точно такой же запах, как и в ту ночь. Как же она ненавидит эту мерзкую приторную вонь! Далеко позади послышался рык, звон бьющегося стекла и возмущенный женский возглас.

— Рей! Постой!

Крик Кайло разнесся по коридору, но она уже скользнула на улицу и смешалась с разбредающейся толпой. Вот только очередных объяснений от пьяного профессора не хватало. Ловко лавируя среди гостей, она ухватила Боба за локоть. С удивленным лицом он созерцал какого-то уродливого ночного мотыля. Не сбавляя темпа, Рей потянула восторженного энтомолога к парковке.

— Я так понимаю, сложности всё же возникли. Руки, ноги, голова, яйца? — деловито перечислял её телохранитель, открывая дверь машины.

— Ничего ему ломать или отрывать не надо, — буркнула она, только сейчас понимая, что оставила телефон и обычную одежду в спальне Фазмы. Впрочем, там царил такой бардак, что можно и Киллиан Корт потерять. Плевать. Она купит все новое, без хвоста из воспоминаний, ностальгии и ненужных контактов в адресной книжке. — Он меня не трогал и не пытался. Видимо, в этот раз не все мозги утекли в член или растворились в этиловом спирте. И надо сообщить Ральфу, что у него там парочка сексуально озабоченных гостей надираются «Зеленой феей». Они могут быть потенциально опасны для себя и окружающих.

В ответ послышался смешок, машина выкатила на темную дорогу, ведущую на Юго-Восточное скоростное шоссе. Больше за весь путь они не перемолвились и словечком. Боб позвонил Ланге, предупредив о надвигающемся алкогольном циклоне, и даже со своего места Рей слышала громкий мат Ральфа. Хреново вышло. Впрочем, это уже не её проблемы.

Оставшиеся дни пролетели перемотанными титрами после фильма — быстро и бессодержательно. Арнольд и Финн решили устроить прощальный кутеж и таскали Рей по всем злачным местам Бостона, знакомя с самой древней в Америке культурой гомосексуальной светской жизни. Вышло познавательно. Она совершенно определенно набралась впечатлений и эмоций на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но ноги её больше не будет ни в одном гей-клубе бесконечной Вселенной.

— Я еду в ту часть континента, где руководитель самой дорогой в мире компьютерной компании — открытый гей! — втолковывала Рей друзьям, сидя за маленьким столиком в очередном караоке-баре.

— Что не мешает им оставаться нетерпимыми ксенофобами! Они до сих пор вносят бесконечные поправки в свой закон о легализации однополых браков, — возмущался Финн, ставя в очередной раз «Beautiful» Агилеры. Глаз Рей начинал медленно подергиваться от слащавой мелодии, но раздражающая парочка до восторженных подвываний обожала эту песню.

— Просто железный Арни очень волновался, не заинтересуется ли кто его постелью, поэтому полез в чужие**, — криво усмехнулся Арнольд. — Самый действенный способ отвлечь публику от своих проблем — создать им скандал всеамериканского масштаба.

— Я смотрю, вы просто прирожденные политические аналитики. Не хотите открыть своё шоу? Даже название уже есть: «Гомофобные войны. Пробуждение темной стороны силы», — Рей скривилась и откинулась на спинку кресла, чувствуя легкий приступ тошноты. Откуда-то тянуло ароматом дыни.

Дальше дискуссия пошла без её участия, благо эти двое прекрасно занимали себя бесконечными шутливыми переругиваниями. Так что она скучала и мысленно перебирала вещи, которые осталось сложить в небольшую сумку. Кажется, настал тот момент, когда хочется поскорее уехать, чтобы бесконечное ожидание уже закончилось.

Как она и предполагала, в аэропорту её провожала вся их огромная компания. В этот раз не опоздала даже Роуз. Рей стоило огромных трудов не показывать раздражение, пока она из последних сил терпела бурное прощание с друзьями и море слез от Ункара. Её мысли были уже за семь долгих часов от Бостона, на другом конце Америки. И вот, наконец, быстро пройдя регистрацию и досмотр, затисканная и зацелованная Рей маялась от скуки и одиночества. В руках она крутила новенький дешевый смартфон, купленный прямо в аэропорту. Во флагмане неизвестной китайской компании раздражало абсолютно всё. Даже встроенные тупые игры бесили больше обычного, но брать свой телефон обратно она не решилась. Ральф протянул было найденный под завалами одежды и косметики аппарат, но Рей шарахнулась от него, как от зачумленного. Она не доверяла себе, боялась найти пропущенные вызовы от Кайло, переживала, что в один прекрасный день пошлёт к чертям благоразумность и восстановит прошлую жизнь. Нет. Дверь закрыта, трап убран, скорость принятия решения набрана. Подумав ещё немного, она отправила два сообщения с информацией о своем новом номере.

Выключив телефон, Рей растеклась в жестком кресле зала ожидания и прикрыла горящие от бессонной ночи глаза — Финн решил устроить прощальные посиделки. Наверное, следовало сообщить ещё Фазме. Но она надеялась, что со своей женой Ральф сам разберется. Если сочтет безопасным — даст контакты подруги, нет… Ну, в их распоряжении оставалась почта, социальные сети и Финн. Глядя в огромные окна на маневрирующие самолеты, Рей невольно усмехнулась тому, в какую удивительно мелодраматичную историю она умудрилась вляпаться. Действительно, будет о чем вспоминать долгими зимними вечерами в старости у камина. И час спустя, улетая прочь от Бостона и заходящего над ним Солнца, она ни о чем не жалела. Это было отличное приключение.

Второй перелет прошёл без задержек и в комфортной тишине, хоть из-за растущего адреналина ей так и не удалось подремать. Выбравшись из душного самолета, Рей озиралась по сторонам словно сова. Пытаясь разобраться, где здесь находится стоянка со скучающей на ней машиной, она медленно брела вдоль стоек регистрации. Вещей у неё не было. То немногое, что осталось в Бостоне, Финн пообещал при первой же возможности выслать волшебной телепортацией через транспортную компанию. Прекрасно зная лучшего друга, который никогда и ничего не мог делать вовремя, она ждала их не раньше Рождества. В лучшем случае. Так что, закинув на плечо небольшой рюкзак и сжимая в руках веселенький брелок в виде мехового ярко-оранжевого зайца, Рей зашла в лифт и нажала кнопку нужного этажа. Поплутав среди бесконечных рядов машин, она нашла нужное обозначение на столбе и боязливо нажала «запуск» на сигнализации. Её дядюшка, возомнив себя великим мистификатором, хранил многозначительное молчание на любые попытки выведать марку автомобиля. Всё, что он дал — проклятое оранжевое животное и запасной комплект для удаленного запуска. Не помог и Ральф, умело переводивший разговор или попросту сбегавший по очередным «очень важным» делам. Рей находилась в полном неведении и очень надеялась, что неожиданный подарок окажется практичным и небольшим. Содержать безумные машины ей пока не по карману.

Звук проворачивающихся поршней донесся откуда-то слева, и Рей затаила дыхание, вслушиваясь в густое гудение двигателя. Желудок сжался от предвкушения. Десять осторожных шагов, и она мгновенно простила Ункару Платту гиперопеку, сердито щелкающие четки и многочасовые нотации. Бог с ними, ведь благодаря ему у нее есть самая отвязная на свете машина, маленький ураган под капотом и четыре колеса счастья! Спасибо! Она обязательно позвонит и будет долго-долго благодарить за маленькое чудо. Устроившись поудобнее на водительском сиденье, Рей с трудом разобралась, как в куске дерьма мамонта, именуемом телефоном, включается навигатор, и заглянула в бардачок. Коварно ухмыльнувшись, она пробежалась кончиками пальцев по холодному боку Ругера, что мирно лежал среди вороха документов на машину и… оружие. Удушающая опека закончилась с отъездом, но без защиты они не смогли ее оставить. Ральф выполнил своё обещание. Список благодарностей пополнился ещё одним именем.

Белый Гольф радостно рыкнул, и с визгом шин стартовал с парковки.

_«Psychic spies from China try to steal your mind's elation_

_And little girls from Sweden dream of silver screen quotation_

_And if you want these kinds of dreams it's Californication…»_

— Корги! Я буду звать тебя Корги! — крикнула она, делая музыку громче и открывая настежь окна. Свежий воздух залива наполнил салон. Где-то за спиной маячил небоскребами Сан-Франциско.

_«…Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication…»_

Второй нелепый оранжевый заяц задорно болтался на ключе зажигания. Машина была не новой, но определенно находилась в великолепном состоянии. Рей не сомневалась, что Ланге очень старательно подбирал для неё не требующего лишних трат железного друга. И сомнений не было, что именно он намекнул Ункару, какой подарок оценила бы его племянница. Ещё на первом курсе у неё была машина, также подаренная Платтом. Они с Финном даже успели пару раз скататься на уикенд в Нью-Йорк. Через год смешной Фиат пришлось продать, чтобы закрыть счета из больницы. Рей скучала по ощущению скорости и свободы. Ральф смеялся, наблюдая, с каким наслаждением она садилась за руль и гнала по ночному городу от светофора до светофора. Ради неё он даже пошёл на уступки, согласившись на небольшую сделку. Каждый четверг Рей позволяла ему выпить за покером пару бокалов пива, а потом отвозила их домой. Конечно, несколько кварталов за рулем тяжелой представительской Ауди не шли ни в какое сравнение с легким и резвым, несущимся на всех парах Гольфом. Маленькая машинка летела по побережью вдоль Кремниевой Долины. Задохнувшись от переполнявшего ощущения свободы и накатившего неповторимого счастья, Рей вдавила педаль газа. Восторженный девчоночий визг полетел над заливом.

_«…Space may be the final frontier but it's made in a Hollywood basement_

_And Cobain can you hear the spheres singing songs off Station To Station?_

_And Alderaan's not far away, it's Californication…»***_

Дорога до дома заняла не более получаса, в течение которых Рей наслаждалась всем: солнцем, то и дело мелькавшим океаном, когда дорога подбиралась ближе к воде, синим летним небом и даже полосами разметки на дороге. Задорный, юркий Корги игриво лавировал в довольно оживленном послеобеденном потоке, ловко перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд и оправдывая данное ему имя. Развернувшись прямо около Центра Эймса, Рей съехала на Моффетт бульвар и уже через пять минут остановилась у небольшого кирпичного домика. Аккуратно припарковавшись около деревянного забора, Рей вышла из машины и огляделась. Как и все улицы в Долине, Изи стрит была совершенно прямая, чистенькая и зеленела от разлапистых деревьев, аккуратно подстриженных кустов и политых газонов. Немного приторно, но сойдет. Несмотря на близость двух больших шоссе, здесь было удивительно тихо и уютно. А после гетто — подозрительно пустынно. Внимание Рей привлекла небольшая табличка, висевшая на стене расположенной напротив парковки. Надпись предупреждала, что за безопасностью в этом районе зорко следит «Сообщество Решительных Соседей». Рей хихикнула от такого контраста с горячо любимым Дорчестером. Вот уж где жители прятались по домам и наглухо закрывали жалюзи при первых же гневных криках. Любого сердобольного обязательно ждала пара тумаков, а особо хитрые умудрялись обворовать половину собравшихся зевак. Что ж, это конечно не самая фешенебельная часть Маунтин Вью, окраина, и до престижности Пало Альто' дома не дотягивали по всем стандартам, но местные точно любили свой район.

Подхватив с пассажирского сиденья рюкзак, Рей направилась к идущей прямо вдоль стены дома бежевой лестнице. Арендованная квартира находилась на втором этаже дуплекса и имела два неоспоримых преимущества — низкая цена при фантастической близости к Центру Эймса. А ещё была пара очаровательных балкончиков. На них в многочисленных горшках стояли до сих пор не увядшие цветы и карликовые деревца. Поразительная воля к жизни! Впрочем, за ними вполне могло приглядывать то самое «Сообщество». Открыв дверь, Рей несколько раз моргнула и опустилась на мягкий ворс ковра, заходясь смехом и утирая выступившие слезы. Черт побери! Как она раньше не подумала, что в доме будет полнейшая пустота? Ничего! Абсолютно. Только кухонный гарнитур, два шезлонга и пляжный зонтик. Ах, и аккуратно сложенные в центре общей комнаты колонны из коробок и чемоданов. С трудом подняв себя на уставшие от долгого перелета ноги, Рей развернулась и отправилась обратно к машине. На ходу она вбивала в навигатор путь до ближайшего магазина IKEA.

Денег хватило ровно на одну хорошую кровать, прекрасный мягкий матрас и три жестяных банки имбирного печенья. Возвращаясь в нагруженной до отказа машине, Рей справедливо рассудила, что можно есть на балконе, полулежа в шезлонге и любуясь на рассвет. Получится довольно романтично. А ещё это способствует лучшему пищеварению. Так что, накупив в магазине «Всё по одному доллару» разномастных цветных тарелок и пару кастрюль, Рей одолжила у соседа снизу шуруповерт и приступила к сборке единственного предмета мебели. Инженер она или нет?

Весь следующий месяц Рей постигала подноготную работы в одном из крупнейших исследовательских центров Америки. Если у неё и были какие-то конкретные ожидания, то все чаяния разбились о совершенно непредсказуемую реальность. Всё началось в первый же день на совещании у Ротчер, когда её взгляд не мог оторваться от скромного пожилого биолога. Точнее, от лацкана его пиджака, где красовался серебряный Снупи в скафандре''. Наверное, Рей напоминала Дональда Дака, но в глазах ее щелкали не доллары, а собаки породы бигль'''. Целую неделю она набиралась смелости и кружила вокруг Джона Спрингера, боясь даже слово сказать в присутствии легенды. И неизвестно, сколько бы продолжалось её молчаливое восхищение, но терпение Дэмерона кончилось. Устав потешаться над юной коллегой и прекрасно понимая причину молчаливого фанатичного восторга, он подловил её во время обеда.

— Почему бы тебе просто не взять у него автограф? — как бы невзначай спросил По, разваливаясь в кресле. Он ждал, пока Рей заварит вместо чая две крепчайшие черные дыры. Даже такая готовка давалась ей с трудом.

Кабинет Рей был крошечным, зато отделялся от остальных полноценной стеной и самой настоящей дверью. Другим повезло меньше, они ютились за общими столами в лабораториях и общих комнатах. Её маленький закуток в Генной Лаборатории наверняка раньше использовался для хранения каких-нибудь швабр, но это волновало в последнюю очередь. Рей требовалась тишина и возможность сконцентрироваться, а уж как при этом выглядят обои — дело десятое. И всё же она не удержалась и канцелярскими кнопками прикрепила на стену пару прекрасных акварелей. Их в свободное время рисовала лаборантка Конни, а Хильда радостно обклеивала рисунками коридоры. Ещё Рей поставила разлапистый безымянный цветок и, конечно, фотографию. На ней, в париках и с кожаными плетками в руках, они с Финном в нелепых позах висели на пилоне в одном из клубов. Снимок казался провокационным, но тогда было безумно весело.

— Это невоспитанно, — тем временем ответила она покраснев.

— Да, брось. Спрингеру будет приятно.

По перешел на неформальное общение после первой же стихийной вечеринки, которая состоялась в их отделе на второй рабочий вечер. Втайне от Хильды они всей лабораторией собрались в кабинете По, обсуждая рабочие проекты и потягивая напитки. Рей, задавив очередные неприятные воспоминания, проигнорировала пиво и скромно пила воду. И всё шло хорошо, пока парочка идиотов-лаборантов не решили подшутить над начальником, подмешав ему в колу какой-то дряни. Как оказалось, Дэмерон совершенно не переносил алкоголь. Пока Рей пыталась довезти его до дома, он умудрился разбить нос о бардачок несчастного Корги и залить кровью половину салона. В таких условиях довольно трудно поддерживать приличествующий официоз. Разнос, который утром устроила разъяренная Джессика, Рей до сих пор боялась вспоминать. Только жертвоприношение дэмероновского носа спасло её от расправы. Узнай Ротчер о пьянке рядом с точнейшей аппаратурой, и можно смело паковать вещи.

Тем временем Дэмерон сделал осторожный глоток из кружки и мужественно не скривился.

— Господи, это что? Экстракт темной материи?

— Ещё незапатентованная выжимка из абсолютно черного тела, — Рей протянула ему подсластитель. Она безнадежна.

— Не уверен, что сахар здесь поможет, — пробормотал По, все же решаясь на второй глоток. К третьему он вошёл во вкус. — Не понимаю, в чем проблема? Он — ученый, ты — ученый. Попроси подписать журнал с его недавней статьей.

— Я не ученый. Просто человек, производящий определенное число строчек кода в минуту, а вот доктор Спрингер…

— Всего лишь биолог…

— Который зафиксировал жизнь на Титане, когда остальные прошли мимо очевидных признаков! — возмутилась Рей, искренне негодуя над таким пренебрежением.

По какое-то время молчал, прежде чем задумчиво произнес:

— Настанет время, и тебя перестанут удивлять подобные находки.

— Я надеюсь, что нет, — поджав губы, она твердо посмотрела на Дэмерона. Тот усмехнулся.

— И я.

На этом, казалось, вопрос был исчерпан. Но через пару дней По выловил её в общей столовой и молча поставил перед мирно обедающим Спрингером. Сунув ей журнал и ручку, он подло испарился, оставив после себя обворожительную улыбку, словно чеширский кот.

— Вы что-то хотели, мисс Тидо? — маленький худощавый доктор Спрингер спокойно отложил столовые приборы и вежливо уставился на прервавшую его обед девушку.

— Да… я… — Господи! До этого момента у неё никогда не было проблем с вербальной коммуникацией. Уж что-что, а этим умением она владела в совершенстве. Мотнув головой, Рей послала к чертям все приличия и выпалила на одном дыхании: — Сэр, можно ваш автограф?

— Присаживайтесь, — он указал на свободное место напротив, и Рей осторожно опустилась на краешек пластикового стула. — Вы слышали, что у доктора Филлипс на космической станции наконец-то родили беременные мыши?

Неожиданный вопрос поставил её в тупик, и она отрицательно покачала головой.

— Советую ознакомиться с отчетом. Очень познавательно. Очень, — пробормотал он, с невозмутимым лицом черкая замысловатую подпись на свободном участке глянцевой бумаги. — Наше ближайшее и важнейшее будущее, не то, что какие-то бактерии на Титане или вода на Марсе.

Не представляя, что вообще можно сказать в ответ, Рей коротко поблагодарила ученого и испарилась из столовой. Её пламенеющие смущением уши порядком повеселили коварного Дэмерона. Уже дома, вешая на стену заботливо вырезанную и помещенную в рамочку статью с автографом, она вчиталась надпись: «Для мисс Тидо, с пожеланием научного везения и напоминанием, что самое важное находится гораздо ближе, чем за один световой год от Солнца. Джон Т. Спрингер». Это было мило, но пока непонятно. Рей решила, что старый чудак заслужил право решать, чем восхищаться — грызунами, звездами или бактерией на лабораторном стекле. Когда-нибудь она точно привыкнет к таким разговорам, которые здесь в порядке вещей. Рожающие в космосе мыши, черви в невесомости, массово гибнущие мухи дрозофилы, про которых уже неделю спорили все лаборатории, — всё это живо обсуждалось, хвалилось или подвергалось критике. А ещё были NASA и голуби, которых категорически запрещалось кормить. Для тонкой наземной аппаратуры их ядреное говно обладало настолько обширными коррозийными свойствами, каким позавидовал бы ряд чистейших химикатов. Каждый налет этих пернатых снайперов вызывал всеобщие, поистине помпейские извержения ненависти к птицам, выливавшиеся в новые предупреждающие таблички и шпионские поиски предателя, подкармливающего мерзавцев. Оборудование стоило космически дорого, а люди веселились, как могли.

За два месяца проведенных в Маунтин Вью, Рей успела разжиться нормальной мебелью. Мало того, к августу начало казаться, что работники IKEA знают её в лицо и начинают перешёптываться, едва она переступала порог магазина. А Рей просто наслаждалась… Нет, ловила кайф, как наркоман от очередной дозы. Когда она выбирала стильное кресло, самый уютный плед или очаровательный коврик в ванную, у неё тряслись руки от непередаваемого восторга. Крупица за крупицей, она собирала новую жизнь и новую себя из салфеток, подушек и книжных полок. Маленький Гольф оказался удивительно вместительным и выносливым, перевозя самые невозможные товары из рая для шопоголика. Неожиданно для себя Рей испытывала иррациональную страсть к разным баночкам, скляночкам и прочей мелочи. Она даже начала волноваться, не перерастет ли это в болезненное собирательство, старалась держать себя в руках, но каждый раз проигрывала при виде изящного подсвечника или декоративных подвесных шаров.

Дом обрастал вещами, а у Рей впервые появилось ощущение правильности происходящего. Ей нравилась каждая деталь, любовно выбранная или случайно подмеченная на какой-нибудь городской распродаже. Так, например, у неё появились прекрасные часы в виде Солнечной Системы и большая хрустальная ваза. В это огромное стеклянное чудовище она каждую неделю ставила свежие цветы. Выглядело немного картинно, но, черт возьми, круто. Словно в историческом фильме про древнейшие и благороднейшие семейства.

Рей умудрилась отточить до безусловного рефлекса приготовление двух важнейших блюд в своей жизни. Ризотто с грибами и паста получались даже с закрытыми глазами, и редкие гости могли не волноваться за свои желудки. Каждое её утро начиналось с пробежки, и пока длились положенные три мили, она успевала обдумать задачи на предстоящий день. Работать приходилось даже в выходные. Но Рей это устраивало, сил на какой-нибудь осознанный отдых уже не оставалось. Намешав себе большую чашку какао, она садилась в один из шезлонгов и принималась за свою программу. Было ли ей одиноко? Да, пожалуй. Не хватало друзей и динамичной жизни, кипевшей в Бостоне. Иногда пустота даже такой маленькой квартиры так сильно на неё давила, что Рей выбиралась в торговый центр — побыть среди людей. Сейчас она как никогда понимала Кайло, который часами работал в «Такодане». Боже, что угодно лучше тишины собственного дома! К середине августа даже регулярные обеды у четы Дэмеронов не разгоняли перманентного сплина. Джесс говорила — это адаптация, Рей считала, что все проблемы от безделья. Она подумывала завести собаку, но потом пожалела бедное животное. Мучить мохнатую беднягу тоской и ожиданием вечно пропадающей хозяйки было слишком жестоко. Ох, да у неё даже самый тупой вид рыб сдохнет от одиночества.

От острой хандры спасало обилие работы и нескончаемый поток новостей. Иногда Рей казалось, что голова переполнилась и неспособна вместить то количество информации, которое ежедневно сваливалось в рабочую почту. Мозг подвисал от обилия задач, и она перестала полагаться на собственную память. Дошло до того, что Рей завела электронный планировщик. Систематизация и оптимизация — первые шаги, чтобы выбраться из любого завала, но куча почему-то всё росла. На её плечи лег не только основной проект генной лаборатории, но и проблемы всего огромного отдела астробиологии. А их было больше, чем часов в сутках. Хильда настолько разошлась, что запланировала подключить Рей к команде космической обсерватории «Кеплер». Однако увидев совершенно невменяемый взгляд подчиненной и послушав обеспокоенного объемом задач Дэмерона, отказалась от этой безумной затеи. Ротчер пришлось смириться, что на сей раз объять необъятное не выйдет.

К огромному удивлению и тихой радости Рей, неожиданную поддержку оказал Спрингер. Взяв молодую коллегу под свое крыло, он помогал вести диалог с командой Персеид и лабораторией искусственного интеллекта. Ей там были не рады, и Спрингер умудрялся тактично и безболезненно разрешать все спорные ситуации и конфликты. А всё потому, что она слишком много работала и слишком грубо отвечала на любые попытки парней поухаживать за новенькой девчонкой. За два месяца Рей не согласилась ни на одно из предложенных свиданий. Парнями двигал спортивный интерес, а у неё попросту не хватало времени на все эти детские игрища. Так что Спрингер стал ей чем-то вроде добровольного щита, за которым она время от времени малодушно пряталась.

Было стабильно тяжело. Пускай сердце не давало о себе знать, но усталость нарастала грязным сугробом, грозя вылиться во что-то очень нехорошее. Рей находилась в постоянном напряжении. Вынужденное сотрудничество с огромным числом новых, не всегда радушных людей, выматывало больше чем Массачусетс в его лучшие годы. Она не считала, сколько провела ночей, давясь слезами от дикой усталости и нервного истощения. Но выбора не было. Ей оставалось терпеть, привыкать, и постараться поддерживать живущую в душе надежду, что со временем обязательно станет легче. Рей отчаянно не хватало Финна, его здравого смысла и успокаивающей болтовни. Увы, друг был далеко, а здесь она не успела обзавестись близкими знакомствами. И если так пойдет и дальше, то работа скоро заменит ей сон, еду и секс.

Дни текли одним сплошным потоком, захлебываясь в количестве проблем и проектов. Рациональная часть мозга медленно сдавала позиции, не видя просвета для отдыха. И потому Рей совершенно не удивилась, когда однажды в одном из коридоров заметила слишком хорошо знакомую высокую фигуру. Она моргнула, и видение исчезло. Напрашивался очевидный вывод: решение бросить курс антидепрессантов на три недели раньше срока было ошибочным. Рей рассмеялась над собственной глупостью и купила сразу пять упаковок. Но когда всю следующую неделю, несмотря на возобновленный прием таблеток, ей то и дело мерещился Кайло, ситуация перестала казаться такой забавной. Она словно играла в кошки-мышки с собственным больным мозгом.

Однако все сомнения разрешились двенадцатого августа, когда стремительным шагом двигаясь по коридору и на ходу вчитываясь в очередную статью, она не заметила поворот и больно врезалась в кого-то носом. Бумаги картинно полетели на пол, а сама Рей давно бы присоединилась к ним, но история решила выкинуть очередной финт. Все повторялось, как и год назад: свитер, запах, сильная рука, дернувшая вверх за плечо, и вопящий то ли от ужаса, то ли от экстаза мозг. Только сейчас никто не смеялся. Шарахнувшись от Кайло, словно он приложил её током, Рей врезалась в стену, неверяще глядя перед собой. Черт возьми! Галлюцинации не бывают материальными! Они не трогают людей, не поднимают проклятые рассыпавшиеся страницы и не смотрят так настороженно.

— Рей…

О, а ещё они не ведут беседы. По крайней мере, Рей очень надеялась на это, либо пришла пора бежать за экзорцистом. Кажется, она одержима.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — губы шевелились против воли, озвучивая бившуюся о стенки черепной коробки сумасшедшую мысль.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — Кайло сделал шаг вперед, протягивая собранные обратно в папку бумаги.

Внезапно до Рей дошло, что всё происходящее — не плод ошалевшего воображения, не побочный эффект лекарств, и даже не происки зеленых инопланетных гуманоидов. Кайло Рен действительно стоял перед ней и намеревался о чем-то говорить. Посреди коридора в гребаном Центре Эймса. В Калифорнии. На противоположной части Америки, за три тысячи миль от Бостона. Господи, в какой именно момент своей жизни она согрешила настолько, чтобы заслужить подобное чистилище при жизни? Окончательно поверив в бредовость всей ситуации, Рей машинально процитировала:

— _Варкалось. Хливкие шорьки_

_Пырялись по наве,_

_И хрюкотали зелюки,_

_Как мюмзики в мове.''''_

— Что? — кажется, Кайло решил, что она всё же свихнулась. И Рей не могла его за это винить. У неё самой возникли большие вопросы к своему рассудку, стоило ей впервые внимательно посмотреть на Рена. Она распахнула от удивления рот и поняла, что такая картина не явилась бы и в предсмертном бреду. Это что, усы? Борода? Что за дерьмо он отрастил у себя на лице? Неужели настолько раскаялся, что решил уехать в Тибет отбеливать жизнь и достигать нирваны?

— Я с тобой поговорила. В глупом стишке и то больше смысловой нагрузки, чем во всей твоей приготовленной заранее речи. Оставь меня уже в покое, Злопастный Брандашмыг!

Он устало потер лоб рукой, понимая, что диалог зашёл куда-то не туда. Да она и сама не имела ни малейшего понятия, где её реальность.

— Рей, послушай, я хотел…

Что случилось? Кайло Рен не может подобрать слов? Она резко оттолкнулась от спасительной стены и подошла к нему вплотную, чувствуя на языке противный привкус желчи. 

— Изыди, Рен.

Выхватывая папку и толкая его плечом, она быстрым шагом с максимальной скоростью направилась прочь. И топливом сейчас была чистейшая эссенция сюра. Не сбавляя темпа, ураган по имени Рей ворвался в кабинет Дэмерона, хлопая дверью и замирая лишь у самого стола. По непонимающе посмотрел на растрепанную коллегу, но на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше.

— Что здесь делает Кайло? — четко выговаривая каждое слово, спросила она.

— Рен? — осторожно поинтересовался Дэмерон, предпочитая не вникать в ее странное обращение к бывшему преподавателю. Наверное, семейная жизнь даровала дополнительные очки к пониманию того, когда надо отвечать на вопросы, а когда можно и поспорить. — Понятия не имею.

— По, скажи мне.

Видимо в её глазах заглавными буквами бежал какой-то текст, потому что Дэмерон внезапно отвел взгляд, уставившись на документ перед собой.

— Я правда не знаю, — промямлил он. — Хильда сказала, что это дело только её и Рена. Всё, что мне известно — Кайло здесь на пару недель.

По развел руками, показывая, что ему больше нечего сказать. Кивнув, Рей вышла из кабинета, мечтая убраться подальше от стен, переставших быть надежным укрытием. Оказавшись на парковке и наплевав, что до конца рабочего дня оставалось больше часа, она уселась в машину. У неё не было ни малейшего представления, куда поехать. Она бездумно гнала по вечернему шоссе, то забираясь по серпантину выше в горы, то спускаясь обратно. Рей пересекла всю Кремниевую Долину, поплутала по Сан-Хосе и в сумерках дала круг вдоль строящегося кампуса Apple. Белое кольцо больше напоминало космический корабль или миниатюрный адронный коллайдер, чем резиденцию компьютерной компании. Скорость хорошо прочищала мозги, успокаивала нервы и упорядочивала мысли, выстраивая их короткими рублеными полосами разметки. Как он посмел? Зачем? Как всегда, Кайло подумал только о себе, появившись открыто и не таясь, когда она уже забыла о его существовании. Или хотя бы сделала вид, что забыла. Впрочем, у профессора Рена всегда были проблемы с осознанием собственной неуместности. Крайняя степень ублюдочности и страдающее гигантоманией самомнение даже не подразумевали такого поворота событий, где его появление нежелательно. Рей не ожидала. Она была не готова вот так натолкнуться на свой кошмар без шанса на подготовку. Кайло хотел поговорить? Неужели решился извиниться? Глупо, это ничего не изменит. И ей стоит радоваться, что великий соблазнитель заявился без цветов — тот ещё вышел бы цирк. Хотя, может он и прав? Черт! Черт! Черт! Что же делать… Нет. Им следует поставить точку. Пускай она будет кривой и наигранно-вежливой, но страницу надо закрыть, перелистнуть и жить дальше, с ностальгией воспоминая самое волшебное в жизни Рождество. Будут же и другие… наверно.

Домой Рей вернулась уже после полуночи. В душе воцарился мир, и её наполняла тихая радость предстоящих выходных. Если Кайло всё ещё хочет разговора — он его получит. Хватит носиться друг за другом, словно пара полоумных мух. Им обоим необходимо раз и навсегда забыть об этих отношениях, сумбурных и уродливых. А потом… Учитывая, что Рен здесь уже неделю, то ещё одну она сможет выдержать. Плевое дело. Они терпели друг друга на занятиях долгих четыре месяца, так неужели не переживут пять жалких дней? Ему есть что сказать? Она выслушает.

Однако ни в понедельник, ни всю следующую неделю Кайло так и не попытался поговорить с ней. Рей даже начала думать, что это был сиюминутный порыв, вызванный внезапностью встречи. Очередная попытка поиграться в сложносоставные семантические конструкции. А возможно, Рен сожалел, что вообще открыл рот. К тому же, её ребяческое поведение действительно наталкивало на мысль, что общаться с ней не о чем и незачем. Они ещё несколько раз сталкивались в коридорах центра, но всегда были окружены толпами людей. Им не давали ни единого шанса перемолвиться хотя бы словечком. Рей не знала, что думать и каждый раз при виде Кайло железной хваткой держала расползающиеся швы своего решения. Нельзя испытывать к нему хоть что-то. Никогда.

В целом, время пролетело почти незаметно, омраченное очередными скандалами с Лабораторией Интеллекта. Рей все чаще подозревала, что в данном случае разумом обладают машины, но никак не люди. А потом Рен уехал. Так она считала, свято веря словам Дэмерона и собственным глазам, которые больше не натыкались в самых неожиданных местах на кошмарную бороду Кайло. И весь конец августа Рей посвятила уходу за цветами, число которых неуклонно росло после каждой вылазки в IKEA. Ещё она постигала науку наведения того самого уюта, про который писали в каждом первом женском журнале.

В один из выходных дней, когда на работу не осталось сил, Рей решила остаться дома и освоить выпрошенный у жены Дэмерона рецепт пирога с яблоками. Джессика прекрасно понимала, с кем имеет дело. Так что последовательно расписала каждый этап вплоть до времени, которое необходимо мешать тесто, и идеальной толщины долек Ред Делишес. Это было похоже на алгоритм, а Рей любила алгоритмы. И всё равно первые три попытки отправились в мусорное ведро, став жертвой её забывчивости, несмотря на заведенный будильник. Вечер воскресенья она встречала в перепачканных мукой шортах и майке, с шуруповертом в руках, четвертым пирогом в духовке и карнизом, который нужно было повесить.

— Нет, Финн, я не шучу. У меня правда готовится кусок теста с яблоками, и, между прочим, пахнет фантастически, — плечом Рей прижимала к уху телефон, пытаясь отмерить необходимый отступ от края окна. Громкая связь на её смартфоне работала ещё хуже, чем навигатор, и она не стала пытать друга бесчисленной чередой помех. — Я не рыдаю! У меня саморезы во рту, поэтому голос такой странный. С чего мне плакать?.. Что… погоди минутку… Разумеется, я делаю это сама!.. О, не волнуйся. Я обязательно найду себе мужа… Как только Tinder введет функцию автоматического составления брачного контракта, открытие совместного счета в банке и подачу заявления в ратушу, я сразу размещу там анкету. И, уверяю тебя, пойду под венец с первым же, кто удовлетворит моим критериям в запросе, даже если его выберет мне великий рандом… Сейчас будет немного шумно…

За окном прорычал чей-то автомобиль, но Рей не слышала этого — первый саморез отправился в гипсокартонную обшивку стен. Оценив надежность крепления, она передвинула стул и уже собиралась залезть на него, как в дверь позвонили.

— Очень смешно, О’Нили! Нет, не пожарные, — по крайней мере, Рей очень на это надеялась, когда открывала дверь. Что ж, снаружи действительно ждали не борцы с огнем. Вынимая изо рта оставшиеся два шурупа и перехватывая поудобнее инструмент, она спокойно проговорила в трубку: — Я перезвоню тебе.

* * *

* Вид броска в баскетболе

** Губернатор Калифорнии несколько раз накладывал вето на этот закон. Судебные тяжбы продолжаются до сих пор, хотя, вроде, браки таки легализовали.

*** RHCP — Californication

' Маунтин Вью, Пало Альто, Санта Клара, Купертино и т.д. — это все города Кремниевой Долины. Они расположены друг за другом и не имеют четких физических границ. Как и везде, престижность жилья зависит от элитности расположенных рядом компаний.

'' Памятный значок, который выдается работникам NASA за выдающиеся заслуги в постижении космоса. Всего таких значков получили около 1% сотрудников.

''' Снупи из известного мультика был собакой породы бигль

‘’’’ Перевод Дины Орловской.


	27. Chapter 27

Они пялились друг на друга чертовски долгую минуту, наверняка синхронно вспоминая каждое появление профессора Рена на пороге её дома. Земля крутилась, звезды гасли и перерождались, менялись часовые пояса и стирались дорожные мили, но Кайло по-прежнему искал и находил Рей.

— Привет, — произнес он, дождавшись, пока в ее руке обреченно погаснет телефон. Кайло не улыбался. Наоборот, его взгляд был настолько серьезен, что Рей поняла — просто так он сегодня уже не уйдет.

— Как ты узнал мой адрес? — холодно спросила она, внимательно разглядывая стоящего перед ней незваного гостя.

— Ты спрашиваешь об этом бывшего хакера? — Кайло скривил губы в подобии усмешки, но глаза не улыбались. Рей могла видеть, как бьется у него на шее пульс, выдавая растущее напряжение.

Он тревожно не походил сам на себя, даже вскинутая бровь не дотягивала до обычных стандартов. Какие-то джинсы, свитер, кроссовки… Святые угодники! Кайло Рен в кроссовках! Если на Марсе обнаружат колонию беженцев с Альфа Центавра, Рей и то удивится меньше. Что-то было не так, и она снова окинула его взглядом, отмечая упрямо сжатый рот и морщинки в уголках глаз. Черт, у неё не получалось без содрогания смотреть на заросшее лицо, которое что-то или кого-то ей напоминало. И тут её осенило. Осанна! Стив Джобс воскрес! Захотелось нервно хихикнуть и перекреститься, но она удержалась. Махнув рукой, Рей круто развернулась и направилась обратно в комнату. Подхватив на ходу валявшуюся на кресле сумку, она достала верный Ругер. Оба оружия были аккуратно выложены на кухонный стол, и Рей повернулась к Кайло. Он медленно прошёл в центр гостиной, словно до сих пор не верил, что его пустили в дом, и теперь осторожно оглядывался. Взгляд Рена наткнулся на висевшую в гордом одиночестве статью с автографом. Она так и не успела повесить остальные картины, всё время находились более срочные дела… Вот карниз, например. В это время стоящая около стены упомянутая гардина медленно скользнула вбок и с металлическим грохотом упала-таки на пол, заставив Рей вздрогнуть, а Кайло — резко обернуться. Отвратительный звук разорвал повисшее молчание. Держа руки у него на виду, Рей произнесла:

— Если ты намерен вести душеспасительные беседы, то у меня есть шуруповерт и пистолет. Я могу просверлить тебе глаз или выстрелить в голову — что ты выбираешь? — её интонациям позавидовал бы и старина Морфеус. Страшно не было. Прошло уже то беззащитное время, когда она не подозревала о чудовище, живущем внутри Кайло. Но сегодня Рей боялась не его. Она боялась себя.

— Что угодно, но сначала выслушай меня, пожалуйста, — быстро проговорил он, вставая напротив неё и даже не думая поддерживать шутку.

Сейчас их разделял лишь стол или его вытянутая рука. Во всей позе Рена читалась торопливость. Он будто спешил что-то сказать до того, как его вежливо спустят с лестницы или по-хамски всадят пулю промеж глаз. Глупость какая! Кайло мог справиться с ней, не напрягаясь. Скрутил бы одной левой, заставив слушать хоть свой монолог, хоть Кентерберийские рассказы Чосера*.

— Фазма как-то намекала, что ты стал подозрительно вежлив. С чего бы это? — Рей скептически прищурилась, пытаясь уловить в его словах подвох. Уж кому-кому, а ей прекрасно известно — Кайло никогда не имеет в виду того, что говорит вслух. По крайней мере, не в том смысле. Тем временем на его лице появилась тень вымученной улыбки.

— Так иногда случается, когда осознаешь степень своей ублюдочности.

— Ого! — скрестив руки на груди, Рей спиной оперлась на кухонный гарнитур. Такие заявления лучше выслушивать сидя и в обнимку с успокоительным. Пожалуй, этих слов стоило ждать полгода. Ему осталось извиниться, и можно смело бросаться со скалы — Рей Тидо видела всё в этой жизни.

— Рей… мне нужно, чтобы ты выслушала меня очень внимательно, — тревожный взгляд метнулся вверх, чуть задержавшись на губах, где виднелись следы масляной смазки саморезов.

— Валяй.

Она старательно делала равнодушный вид, но вряд ли могла обмануть даже лабораторную мышь. Кайло уже открыл рот, но писк шедевра китайской высокотехнологичной промышленности резко его прервал, заставив втянуть воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Рей же подпрыгнула и метнулась к плите. Она краем глаза следила за Кайло пока поспешно доставала из духовки пирог, а потом осторожно вынимала его из формы. Её удивление всё нарастало, потому что он, кажется и сам не замечал, как то и дело проводил рукой по волосам. Рей даже чуть не обожглась, когда поняла — Кайло нервничает. Право слово, извиняться никто не любит, но не отнимется же у него язык? Раздул из мухи слона.

— Ты научилась готовить? — судя по всему, слова вырвались у него помимо воли. Осознав это, он поднял на неё затравленный взгляд, ожидая очередной порции отменного яда в свою сторону. Кайло, что с тобой?

— М-м-м? Нет… — Рей встрепенулась, выходя из состояния транса. Неужели в его голосе промелькнуло удивление? Обидно, черт побери! Впрочем, она и сама пораженно пялилась на аппетитно подрумянившуюся корочку и исходящие сладким карамельным соком яблоки. Аромат стоял волшебный. — Кайло, я живу одна и не способна питаться Святым Духом! Приходится идти на жертвы, даже если я рискую безопасностью всего района.

Она сердито отвернулась к посудному шкафу и тут же глупо, иррационально испугалась, ожидая услышать звук взводимого курка — Кайло питал некоторую страсть к театральщине и кардинальным решениям. Но ничего не произошло. Вместо этого, обернувшись, Рей увидела его взгляд, который он уже и не пытался скрыть. Там была глухая и непроглядная тоска. Господи! Он скучал… Он действительно скучал! Кайло стоял и с болезненной жадностью ловил её движения: как она тянулась к тарелкам, отрезала куски пирога и выкладывала их на голубую эмаль блюда. Он словно восстанавливал образ Рей из памяти, придавал четкость и резкость линиям, нарисованным ещё в декабре, и радовался каждой детали. Наверное, ей стоило переодеться во что-то чистое и приличное или вести себя чуть более гостеприимно, раз решила дать разговору состояться, но было уже всё равно. Рей отчаянно не хотела признаваться себе в том, что из последних сил сдерживает слезы. Не надо было ему приезжать…

— Ну, надеюсь, не отравимся, — едва слышно пробормотала она. Рей достала две вилки, отодвинула разномастное оружие. — Садись. Чай будешь? Извини, «Зеленую Фею» я готовить никогда не пробовала, да и не из чего.

Кайло дернулся, словно в него прилетел раскаленный противень и побледнел. Господи, да что с ним такое?

— Это был не мой коктейль на свадьбе Фазмы, — медленно произнес он, глядя ей в глаза.

— Мне плевать, — соврала Рей. — Так зачем ты приехал? Я слушаю тебя.

Бросив на неё настороженный взгляд, он сел напротив и для приличия сковырнул дольку медового яблока. Похоже, ему кусок в горло не лез. Пожав плечами, Рей принялась за свой пирог. Ох, черт! У неё всё же получилось! Почти так же вкусно, как у Финна. Друг бы ей гордился… В это время Кайло пялился в свою тарелку, то ли набираясь смелости довести её наконец до инфаркта, то ли действительно подбирал слова для извинений. Она молча наблюдала за ним, когда он резко поднял голову и четко проговорил, глядя ей в глаза:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделала операцию.

Рей растерянно моргнула. Бред какой-то.

— Что, прости?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделала операцию, — медленно, почти по слогам повторил Кайло.

— М-м-м… А я хочу климат-контроль в машину. Но и от новых сисек не откажусь, мы же почти в Голливуде, — Рей по-прежнему не представляла, куда он клонит и чего, черт возьми, требует. Рен на секунду сжал переносицу двумя пальцами, собираясь с мыслями, и следующую фразу произнес таким тоном, словно говорил с душевнобольной.

— Ты не поняла. Я хочу, чтобы завтра мы поехали в Сан-Франциско, где тебе сделают операцию на сердце.

Слова прозвучали, но она отказывалась осознавать их смысл, машинально раскладывая на звуки и собирая вновь. Как ни крути, выходила чушь.

— Совсем рехнулся? — только и смогла выговорить Рей, дрожащей рукой кладя столовый прибор на тарелку. Она была слишком близка к тому, чтобы вонзить вилку в деревянную столешницу. — Это очень несмешная шутка, Кайло.

— Я не шучу. Ни о чем не волнуйся, всё давно улажено. Нужно только твое согласие…

— Что?! — кажется, от ультразвука задрожали стекла. Она как-то сразу ему поверила. Слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы сомневаться в совершенно необдуманной спонтанности принимаемых им решений. — Улажено? Согласие? Ты идиот?! Думаешь, всё так просто — пришёл, разрезал, сшил, ушёл? Купил мне врача с циркулярной пилой, закрыл галочку в очередном списке и молодец? Раз-два и нет проблем? Ай, молодец! Герой! Решил почувствовать себя святым? А тебе известно, сколько нужно времени на реабилитацию? Сколько придется вложить сил и денег? Как мне жить после того как под пение ангелов небесных ты вспорешь мне грудь и в очередной раз свалишь? Да в ближайшие полгода я буду неспособна даже на удаленную работу! О, прекрасно! Премного благодарна за такой щедрый подарок, который мне не позволит принять ни совесть, ни воспитание, ни чувство самосохранения. И я ещё не говорю, о стоимости, которая…

— Тихо! — голос Кайло зазвучал так, что она мгновенно заткнулась. Разом захлопнула рот, прерывая гневные речи и проклиная выработанный годами студенческий рефлекс. Рей завороженно наблюдала, как сжались в кулаки и тут же расслабились его руки, когда он поборол вспышку гнева. Считал до десяти? Пел песенки? Похвальный самоконтроль, раньше она схлопотала бы и за меньшее. Длинно выдохнув, Кайло заговорил спокойно и уверенно. — Столько вопросов. Давай, я начну с конца? Цена операции меня не интересует. Совсем. И больше эту тему я не намерен обсуждать. Идем дальше. Да, мы обсудили все возможные последствия и проблемы. При разговоре присутствовал доктор Файфер и профессор Харрис, который будет тебя оперировать. Да, Хильда знает о моих планах. Она согласна оставить за тобой место на определенных условиях, которые в данный момент — совершенно не твоя забота. И нет, ты не останешься одна потому что я буду рядом столько, сколько… Пока буду тебе нужен или пока не пустишь мне пулю в лоб, как и обещала.

Он криво усмехнулся, а Рей смотрела на него диким взглядом, не смея поверить в то, что сейчас услышала.

— Ты безумен… Я нахожусь рядом с безумцем! — она вскочила из-за стола, опрокидывая стул и не замечая этого.

Рей металась по комнате, пытаясь вырваться из липкой паутины надежды, в которую этот невыносимый человек опять её закутывал. Слишком внезапно! Она не готова ни к таким новостям, ни к такому разговору. Впрочем, с ним всегда так. На что она надеялась? Что Кайло скажет какую-нибудь банальную вежливость и уберется вон? Конечно! И тут из неё словно выпустили весь воздух, она остановилась, устало опустив руки и отвернувшись к окну. В голове привычно выстраивались логические цепочки и линейный порядок мыслей. Хватит. Хватит игр в неизвестно что. Надо заканчивать этот фарс.

— Кайло, — начала Рей осторожно подбирая слова. — Я понятия не имею, что с тобой случилось, и кем ты себя вообразил. Героем, спасителем, да хоть самим Мессией! Пережил ли клиническую смерть, повредился рассудком или наконец-то нашёл в себе хоть какие-то зачатки любви к ближнему. Но я не верю тебе. Не верю, что сможешь выдержать. Не верю, что тебе это на самом деле нужно. Подумай! И подумай очень хорошо. Между нами было одновременно и слишком много, и слишком мало, чтобы Кайло Рен шёл на такие жертвы. Понимаешь ли ты, насколько беспомощным будет существо, с которым связываешься на долгие месяцы? Сомневаюсь! Это будет инвалид! Зачем тебе такие проблемы?

Она повернулась, стоя всего в паре шагов от него. Кайло смотрел на неё снизу вверх, и Рей задохнулась от наполненного непреклонной решимостью взгляда.

— Я понимаю, — неожиданно хрипло проговорил Кайло, поднимаясь. — Ты вправе так обо мне думать, у тебя есть на то веские причины. Но дай мне год. Прошу тебя, Рей, всего лишь год и я докажу, что больше тебя не подведу. Год и потом можешь делать всё, что хочешь. Ты ничего не будешь должна, ничем не обязана. Просто… просто позволь мне провести с тобой эти месяцы. Когда-то ты стояла передо мной и просила об этом же, а я оказался слишком ублюдком, чтобы услышать. Теперь моя очередь вымаливать второй шанс и мне плевать, насколько сильно это меня унизит. Жизнь дана тебе, не важно кем, Богом или Вселенной, но позволь сохранить её для тебя. Рей, дай мне шанс исправить то, что я натворил. Пожалуйста.

Кайло подошёл, не решаясь коснуться, хотя она всей кожей чувствовала его острую и отчаянную потребность в ней. Так близко! Трепетно, нежно и совсем рядом. Ему оставалось сделать одно незаметное движение, и вот его рука на ее талии. Он обязательно (да-да, она знала это точно) уткнётся носом в короткие пряди волос. Вдохнёт их запах, поцелует макушку. Рей читала это в его глазах, ощущала невыносимо сильную гравитацию между ними. Но Кайло не шевелился. Как бы мучительно ему ни хотелось до неё дотронуться, прижать к себе, задыхаясь от месяцев разлуки, он этого не сделал. Боялся, что она снова отшатнется? Не дозволено пока она не разрешит? Пока не простит и не поверит? Ох, Кайло… Да, Рей больше не могла притворяться. Она до в кровь искусанных губ мечтала уткнуться лбом в его плечо и забыть все тревоги. Но не могла. Слишком страшно начинать сначала, потому что теперь она совершенно одна. Но кое-что ей всё же нужно признать вслух. Для себя, для него, для них обоих.

— Ты не виноват. По крайней мере, далеко не во всем.

— Неправда…

— Подожди! — она вскинула руку, останавливая попытку самобичевания. — Это бы всё равно произошло. Позже или раньше, но приступ был неизбежен. В том году я столько раз была на грани, мы никогда не узнаем, где была последняя капля. Я не оправдываю тебя, ты был непростительно груб и жесток. Да что там, ты конченный мудак. Но Кайло… Не твоя рука втыкала шприц с героином в руку моей матери. Поэтому прошу тебя, не надо. Не обрекай себя на год жизни рядом с искалеченным человеком, который предал твое доверие точно так же, как и ты его. Нам будет невыносимо тяжело. Сутками вместе. Без шансов куда-то вырваться или отдохнуть друг от друга. Это не та жизнь, о которой должен думать молодой мужчина. Ты привык к другому. Я-то переживу, но ты не справишься. Тебе нужна твоя свобода, твоя работа… Пентагон, Массачусетс, Сноук…

Её прервал смех Кайло. Спрятав лицо в ладонях, он глухо застонал, а потом вцепился в волосы, смотря на неё шальным взглядом. На лице плавала дикая усмешка.

— Глупая женщина! — пробормотал он, опуская руки и внезапно становясь простым и понятным. Рей даже растерялась от того, как резко это случилось. Она никогда его таким не видела и сильно сомневалась, что Рен хоть раз позволил себе быть настолько уязвимым в чьем-либо присутствии. Пожалуй, так мог бы выглядеть Бен Соло, доживи мальчишка до этих дней, но никак не Кайло. Тем временем он поднял руку и его пальцы дрогнули, не касаясь, очерчивая короткие пряди её растрепавшихся волос. — Удивительно рациональная, но удивительно глупая! Я _хочу_ провести с тобой этот год! Этот, следующий, все столетие, если позволишь… Проклятье, что я делаю не так? Как ещё мне признаться тебе в любви, чтобы ты перестала думать о моей работе? Мне повторить? Всё давно улажено, и тебе…

— Что? — это она сейчас пискнула не громче полузадушенного тушканчика? Да, «новость» давно покрылась пылью, заросла бурьяном и в ней поселилась колония симпатичных паучков. Но Рей и не надеялась, что однажды Кайло произнесет вслух эти дурацкие слова, признает легитимность своих чувств. Широко раскрыв глаза, она неверяще смотрела в его напряженное лицо, где проявлялись те самые, потерянные много месяцев назад чувства. Он сохранил их, бережно очистив от налипшего дерьма, и осознанно, упорно растил. Кайло оберегал их от бурь и непогод, пока она безрезультатно старалась его забыть, задавить последнюю память о нём. Господи… Неужели она обменяла своё сердце на сердце Железного Дровосека?

— Сам в ужасе, — он притворно закатил глаза, но как никогда стало ясно — шутки закончились.

А Рей вдруг стало отчаянно страшно от осознания, что именно было не так с Кайло. Похоже, в какой-то момент его центр жизни сместился, и планета соскочила со своей оси вращения, снося с монолитной поверхности личности Рена приоритеты, принципы и жизненные ориентиры. Он взахлеб искал в себе что-то человеческое, и нашёл это в ней — единственном существе, с которым у него не осталось ни единой тайны, ни даже крошечной лжи. И невозможные ни в одной из множества реальностей чувства к ней стали тропинкой, по которой он готов рискнуть и пройти. Но вопрос — готова ли она.

— О, Боже… — в голове царил невероятный хаос.

— Твое решение, Рей?

Она металась. Весь её опыт, логика и здравый смысл вопили диким ором — это слишком опрометчиво! Диких зверей приручают специально обученные дамочки с кожаными плетками и шелковыми путами. Но Кайло за каким-то чертом хотел принадлежать ей: девчонке без имени, младше его на десять лет и отчаянно влюбленной в своего профессора. Чушь, бред, абсурд! Так не бывает, люди не меняются, роковые красавцы-гении не выбирают дурнушек и не спасают им жизни, попутно признаваясь в глубоких чувствах. Нет, но… Пора признаться себе — она его не забудет. Закопает глубоко в памяти, похоронит под новой жизнью, но каждого следующего будет сравнивать только с ним. Рей знала себя. Она уже ищет похожие черты в совершенно непохожих людях, ищет ту самую безумную мешанину характера, которая делала Кайло единственным. И был же Сноук. Наставник, который не терял надежды и верил в спасение своего любимого сына. Он считал, что ещё не все потеряно. Может ли она поверить им обоим? Хочет ли? Да будь оно всё проклято! У неё не было ни одной веской причины, ни одного достойного аргумента. Пинком послав в кругосветное путешествие доводы рассудка, Рей резко кивнула головой. Плевать!

— Хорошо… Пусть будет по-твоему. Да.

Похоже, Кайло даже не дышал, ожидая вердикт женщины, обезумевшей от счастья и тщательно это скрывавшей. Он резко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, пробормотав что-то очень похожее на молитву. Вероятно, Ктулху, потому что на Иисуса Рен уже очень давно не надеялся.

— Я приеду завтра к семи утра. Будь готова, — отрывисто и хрипло произнес он.

А следующее, что сделал Кайло — молча взял отложенный в сторону и давно позабытый шуруповерт, поднял упавший карниз и за пару минут прикрутил его к стене, даже не воспользовавшись табуретом. После чего, не прощаясь, вышел в ночь, оставив совершенно растерянную Рей в одиночестве. Осознавать всё случившееся.

Остаток вечера она провела в самом настоящем ступоре, так и не решившись собрать вещи. Как только за Кайло закрылась дверь, Рей машинально спрятала почти нетронутый пирог, вылила в раковину остывший чай и сунула тарелки в посудомоечную машину. Голова не знала, чем там занималось тело, пытаясь разобрать ворох свалившихся новостей. И было чудом, что приняв на автомате душ, она умудрилась вымыть волосы шампунем, а не маслом для ванны. А после Рей лежала во мраке своей спальни и смотрела в потолок.

Ярким квадратом на белой штукатурке отражался блеск уличного фонаря, разделённый параллельными полосами жалюзи. Она знала их наизусть. Сорок три светлых и на одну больше — темных. Равнобедренная трапеция, искаженная перспективой. В одну из бессонных ночей Рей удалось посчитать ее площадь, прикинув ширину линий и высоту окна. Чего только не сделаешь в попытке ни о чем не думать. Сна не было, а мысль закрыть глаза, которые сейчас напоминали два огромных цветочных горшка, казалась невозможной. Идея о снотворном промелькнула и тут же издохла, придавленная железобетонным аргументом — до назначенного момента оставалось меньше пяти часов. И если она не хотела весь следующий день маяться мигренью вперемешку с полнейшим кретинизмом, значит, придется справляться своими силами. Либо не справляться вообще.

Когда небо за окном начало светлеть, Рей выбралась из скомканной кровати. Устав от бессмысленных попыток заснуть, она направилась в ванную и наскоро натянула спортивный костюм. За ночь в голове перебывало такое количество мыслей, что хватило бы минимум на половину печатного тома Википедии. С первыми лучами солнца вчерашнее решение показалось идиотским и поспешным. Слишком рискованно! Рей понятия не имела, каким местом думала, соглашаясь на авантюру, но однозначно намеревалась послать Кайло глубоко и надолго со всеми его скаутскими идеями. Операцией стоимостью в три реновских Мерседеса не разбрасываются, словно прошлогодними яблоками. Она не имеет права на такую щедрость с его стороны. Да, жить хотелось до визга, но Рей всё ещё не верила. Убедив саму себя, что использует чистейший здравый смысл, а вовсе не трусит, она спустилась по лестнице. Активировав электронный браслет, Рей приготовилась насладиться утренним городом во время пробежки — на работу ей к восьми.

Звонок в дверь раздался одновременно с тихим звяканьем Солнечной Системы, потонувшем в обезумевшем гитарном рифе, — Марс и Венера сошлись в одной точке.

_»…Sheer heart attack_

_Real cardiac…»_

Вздохнув и отставив чашку с какао, она отправилась объясняться с Кайло, который скоро будет очень… очень сердитым. Открыв дверь, Рей молча впустила враз помрачневшего гостя и вернулась к подобию завтрака. Рен традиционно замер четко по центру, прислушиваясь к песне.

_«Hey hey hey hey it was the D.N.A._

_Hey hey hey hey that made me this way…»_

С чувством самоиронии у неё всегда было в порядке. И она не посчитала нужным поздороваться или, какое святотатство, прервать пение старины Фредди. Надо иметь хоть какое-то уважение к покойным легендам!

_»…Sheer heart attack_

_Real cardiac…»_

Наконец, песня закончилась, Рей закинула в рот последнюю горсть шоколадных хлопьев и выключила плеер, поворачиваясь лицом к Кайло.

— Почему ты не одета? — спросил он терпеливо, разглядывая её мокрые волосы и натянутые после душа домашние штаны с футболкой.

— Потому что я никуда не еду, — скрестив руки на груди, она приготовилась к гневному цунами.

Но Рен молчал. С минуту он взглядом проковыривал в ней дырку, сжав губы в почти невидимую нить. Когда Рей уже дымилась от этого испепеляющего взгляда, он отвернулся, огляделся и уверенным шагом направился прямиком в спальню. На ходу Кайло подхватил ее рюкзак и перевернул, вытряхивая из него все на пол.

— Что, черт возьми, ты творишь?! — воскликнула Рей, следом за ним врываясь в комнату.

— По-моему это очевидно, — ехидно заметил Кайло, поочередно открывая комоды и шкафы. Наконец он добрался до нижнего белья, бесцеремонно выворачивая содержимое ящика прямо на кровать. Схватив пару трусов и маек, этот наглец запихнул их в рюкзак и занялся одеждой. 

— Да ты охренел! — от такого нахальства у Рей пропало обычное красноречие. Тем временем Кайло сунул ей в руки джинсы и кофту. 

— Одевайся, — бросил он и замер, явно ожидая, что она послушно последует его приказу.

— И не подумаю! — взвилась Рей, с вызовом уставившись в спокойные глаза.

— Значит, поедешь так.

Рен был совершенно уверен в своих действиях и не допускал ни единой мысли о возможности испортить его планы. Когда бы с Кайло ни случился тайфун внутреннего переосмысления, самоуверенность в этот момент явно находилась в другом месте, счастливо пропустив все метаморфозы.

— У тебя есть пять минут. Либо переодеваешься, либо отправляешься прямо в пижаме. Вопросы?

О, вот теперь она прекрасно узнавала Кайло, который не привык размениваться на реверансы вежливости, если от намеченной цели отделяли сущие пустяки. Аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, он оставил её с охапкой тряпок в руках и в полном ступоре. Ну, очешуеть теперь…

Из комнаты Рей вышла причесанная и готовая если не ко всему, то ко многому, потому что успела натянуть кроссовки. На кухне вовсю хозяйничал Кайло, допивая _её_ какао и поедая сухой завтрак прямо из картонной коробки. Отряхнув руки, он подхватил рюкзак и с самым брезгливым выражением лица кинул туда зарядку от телефона. Рей оставалось мысленно поблагодарить, что конечным пунктом назначения стало не мусорное ведро. Галантно пропустив её вперед, Кайло дождался, пока она запрет дверь, и Цербером следуя за ней по пятам, направился к лестнице. Но подобные предосторожности оказались излишними, потому что Рей сурикатом замерла на полпути и уставилась на самую уродливую из когда-либо созданных машин. Огромный, мерзкого зеленоватого цвета пикап Додж, с гордой надписью «RAM», занимал чуть ли не всю ширину улицы, вынуждая соседей совершать чудеса маневрирования в попытке объехать этот танкер. Рей осторожно подошла к машине, понимая, что её роста с трудом хватает заглянуть в боковое зеркало.

— А где?.. — начала она расстроенно, не увидев любимого длинноносого монстра. Как-то не получалось разделить эксцентричный черный Мерседес и его не менее оригинального хозяина. Без него Кайло был… не Кайло.

— У Сэма. Не хотел тратить время на эту чепуху, — отмахнулся Рен, а ей стало обидно за преданного железного друга. Но Рей смолчала.

— Твоя гигантомания опасно быстро прогрессирует. Не думал обратиться к специалистам? — пробормотала она, оценивая масштаб проблемы.

— Когда дойду до Катерпиллеров, повтори свой вопрос, — машинально ответил Кайло, закидывая вещи на заднее сиденье и открывая пассажирскую дверь. Он протянул руку намереваясь упростить подъем по скалодрому, но замер, заметив её колебания. Его щека дернулась в горькой усмешке. — Позволишь помочь или будем веселить улицу?

Не сумев выдать вразумительный ответ, Рей кивнула, но руку так и не приняла. Господи, она действительно это делает? Её сумасшествие неизлечимо. Устав ждать, Кайло с обреченным вздохом подхватил Рей за талию и усадил на сиденье, ни на секунду не позволив себе задержаться. Но сердце всё равно пустилось в бешеный галоп от ощущения его ладоней. На шоссе выехали в неловком молчании. Точнее, молчал Кайло. Рей судорожно пыталась угнаться за улетавшими вперед неё событиями, ей было не до пространных бесед. Они куда-то едут. У неё складывалось стойкое ощущение, что вся их история — одна сплошная дорога с неясным конечным пунктом, бесконечное число миль и стертого дорожного полотна. Менялись времена года, пейзажи за окном, а Кайло Рен и Рей Тидо всё так же оставались на своих местах. Ах, теперь с ними ещё борода. Ужас.

— Почему ты делаешь это? — наконец задала она мучивший со вчерашнего дня вопрос. Кайло наверняка ожидал чего-то подобного, потому что ответил, почти не задумываясь.

— Потому что хочу.

— Одного твоего желания мало, — Рей покачала головой, машинально теребя в руках ремень безопасности.

— Потому что хочу и могу. Ты ожидала услышать какой-то другой ответ? — он не отвлекался от дороги, нагло врезаясь в плотный утренний траффик, словно Моисей в море.

— Нет, — вздохнула она. — Но ты понятия не имеешь, что творишь.

Вместо того, чтобы прокомментировать это заявление, Кайло откинулся назад и схватил что-то с заднего сиденья, удерживая руль коленями длиннющих ног. В следующую секунду в руки Рей приземлилась увесистая папка, которую она немедленно открыла и принялась листать. Оригиналы анализов, заверенные печатью копии, целые страницы из медицинской карты с комментариями врачей, у которых она когда-либо была. Нашлись даже записи о количестве и качестве смеси, которой её кормили в приюте. Черт возьми, это самое полное жизнеописание Рей Тидо, которое только могло существовать на свете.

— Потребовалось время, чтобы всё собрать. Я не знал, что именно пригодится Харрису, поэтому решил действовать наверняка. К тому же, приходится быть осторожным, когда нарушаешь закон, — он усмехнулся. — И, должен заметить, мне многое не понравилось из того, что ты сотворила с собой.

— Да неужели, — пробормотала она, находясь под впечатлением от полнейшего в истории медицины анамнеза. — Например?

— Например, ты с января принимала противозачаточные, — заметил Кайло таким тоном, словно говорил о дождливой погоде в прошлый четверг. Пускай он не спрашивал, Рей ответила ему. 

— Да. 

— Хотя знала, что тебе их нельзя. 

И снова это был не вопрос, но Рей выдохнула: 

— Да. 

— Вы можете быть очень плохой девочкой, когда захотите, мисс Тидо, — было что-то в его голосе, живо напомнившее прошлую осень, лекцию и невинно пострадавший Мерседес. 

— Идите к черту, профессор, — со смехом откликнулась Рей, испытывая невероятный коктейль из ностальгии и нежности.

В Сан-Франциско они въехали в начале девятого, утренними пробками пробираясь в сторону нового района Мишн Бэй. Рей не имела и малейшего представления, куда направляется Кайло, любуясь на опутанный строительными лесами пейзаж. Краны на цементном водопое, ну просто урбанистический National Geographic! Их машина остановилась около центрального входа свеженького кампуса, сиявшего чистыми стеклянными панелями облицовки, и она смогла прочитать гигантскую аббревиатуру названия. Видимо, исказившее её лицо изумление настолько позабавило Рена, что он снизошёл до объяснений.

— Если есть возможность выбрать лучшее, я делаю это, — с наигранным равнодушием сказал Кайло, и Рей почти зарделась, осознав, сколько вложено смысла в короткую фразу. Ей пора учиться почаще замечать типично реновские завуалированные признания.

— Что же тогда не Мэйо? — криво улыбнулась она, скрывая смущение.

— Справедливо опасался, что запихнуть тебя в самолет будет сложнее, чем в машину. Как видишь, оказался прав.

В холле, куда они зашли, само понятие хай-тека обретало новое прочтение, реализуясь в совершенно неожиданные сочетания стекла, бетона и матовых стальных поверхностей. На полу лежали холодные ровные квадраты искусственного камня, в металлические кубы были встроены интерактивные экраны, повсюду нейтральная облицовка под светлый графит и воздушные переходы над головой. Было очень по-современному, но как-то бездушно. Будто ни работники, ни пациенты ещё не успели обжить помещение. От идеальных стоек ресепшена Рей мерещился легкий аромат экологической краски. Повсюду экономия энергии, максимально открытые зоны естественного света и прочий, милый калифорнийскому сердцу, озоноспасительный и природовосстановительный интерьер. В панорамное окно вдоль всего этажа виднелся сад, больше похожий на пиксельную картинку из Майнкрафта, чем шедевр ландшафтного дизайна. Стильно, но Рей больше нравилась классика, пусть не такая функциональная, но приятная и теплая.

Жестом велев следовать за ним, Кайло подошёл к первой из центральных информационных стоек. Одна из медсестер немедленно блеснула фарфоровыми зубками.

— Рей Тидо, плановая госпитализация, — холодно произнес Рен, не оставляя акуле клиентского сервиса ни единого шанса проявить свое дружелюбие.

Быстрый стук клавиш по клавиатуре, и в руки Рей опустилась внушительная пачка листов стандартной медицинской анкеты.

— Пожалуйста, мисс Тидо, поднимитесь на четвертый этаж — вас встретят и проводят в палату. Профессор Харрис подойдет минут через двадцать. Желаем вам приятного лечения в Калифорнийском университете Сан-Франциско, — на одном дыхании выпалила медсестра-регистратор и снова изобразила приветливый оскал.

Ошалев от скорости разворачивающихся событий, Рей машинально направилась за Кайло, который довольно уверенно ориентировался в новом здании одного из ведущих медицинских центров страны. И чем выше их уносил лифт, тем отчетливее она понимала, что ещё чуть-чуть и назад дороги уже не будет. Это не просто пугало, где-то внутри поднимала голову паника.

Отделение кардиологии оказалось на удивление камерным и уютным, резко контрастируя с общим холлом ресепшена. Разумеется, их уже ждали — администратор с очередной голливудской улыбкой и зазубренными наизусть скриптами общения. Вежливость, тактичность, толерантность. Рей почувствовала, что её сейчас стошнит, и огляделась в поисках чего-нибудь более человеческого. Но во всю стену красовались яркие и сочные изображения морских звезд, идеальных смеющихся людей и нереально зеленой травы. Повсюду суетились радушные медсестры и интерны. Жизнь кипела и оптимизм бил ключом даже у сдающих ночную смену дежурных. Правильно, это же не реанимация и не патологоанатомическое отделение. Здесь все на позитиве, здесь каждый — герой.

Ее палата оказалась большой и, разумеется, обладала всеми преимуществами люксовости. Огромная плазма на стене, деревянная обивка стен, за которой пряталось медицинское оборудование, и открывающийся из окон прекрасный вид на залив. Глупо ожидать, что Кайло согласился бы на меньшее. И Рей совсем не удивилась, обнаружив его заранее привезенные вещи. Небрежно заваленный документами ноутбук валялся на светло-желтом диване. Что ж, если профессор Рен что-то делал, то делал это основательно и хорошо.

Пока Рей старательно заполняла анкету, переодевалась в больничную одежду и сдавала пять пробирок горячо любимой крови, Кайло исчез. Но вскоре вернулся вместе с крупным мужчиной, чей холодный и цепкий взгляд словно накрутил её внутренности на крючок и выдернул наружу. Стоя в дверном проёме, профессор, как гласил стандартный бейдж, Кристофер Т. Харрис засунул руки в карманы белого халата и внимательно слушал что-то тихо говорящего Рена. Рей не слышала, о чём шла речь, и ждала, пока на ней, словно рождественской ёлке, развесят всю необходимую амуницию больничного жителя. Подтянув ноги к груди, она смотрела на свои босые ступни. В голову лезли нелепые мысли. Например, что по наитию, данному никак иначе, чем свыше, она накануне сделала свежий педикюр. Именно безупречная лазурная синева ногтей казалась особенно важной, пока решался вопрос о её жизни.

— Мисс Тидо, — размышления о собственном внешнем виде прервал собранный голос Харриса. Оказывается, он успел подойти к кровати. Кайло молчаливым стражем встал за её спиной. От этого ком напряжения внутри Рей немного расслабился, и она смогла сосредоточиться на словах врача. — Позвольте мне быть откровенным. Когда я задам вопрос, вы должны принять взвешенное и информированное решение. У меня была возможность ознакомиться с вашей историей болезни, которую любезно предоставил мистер Рен, и поскольку она была удивительно обширна, не думаю, что потребуются уточнения. Вы знаете, что с такой аномалией рождается меньше процента людей, а до вашего возраста доживает в лучшем случае половина. Учитывая данные рентгенографии, ЭХО и добавив туда весенние события, крайне негативно сказавшиеся на размере правого предсердия, замечу — ваше везение поистине невероятно.

— Кажется, я и сама начинаю верить в собственную удачливость, — быстро проговорила Рей. И испуганно обернулась, замечая резко побледневшее лицо Кайло. — Ты ни в чем не виноват. 

— Позволь это решать мне, — резко бросил он.

— Так вот, — их очередное выяснение отношений прервал Харрис, покачиваясь на носках и разглядывая невероятно интересный квадрат лампы дневного света. — Изучив все материалы и результаты прошлых исследований, я вынужден согласиться с выводами не раз курировавшего ваше лечение доктора Файфера — нужна операция. Тяжесть порока такова, что я не дам больше десяти лет. А с вашим уровнем стресса — не более пяти. Вопрос в том, какая именно операция. У нас есть два варианта действий: либо мы ставим вам искусственный клапан, либо проводим его полную пластику. Первый вариант более безопасный, но каждые десять-пятнадцать лет придётся делать новую операцию и менять износившийся механизм. Во втором случае, если манипуляция будет успешной, вы навсегда избавитесь от дефекта… 

— Если будет успешной?.. — о, серьезно, ну почему голос звучит так жалко. Позорище. Они не раз обсуждали эту тему с Файфером, ей известны все риски, все неудачные попытки и возможные летальные исходы. Так какого черта она все ещё надеется, что в жизни хоть раз будет просто?

— Окончательно степень повреждения и деформации правого предсердия, которое придется ушивать, можно оценить, только добравшись до сердца, — взгляд врача снова зацепился за неё, вытягивая последние силы. А Рей неожиданно заметила его глаза — желтые, точно у оборотня. Жуть-то какая! Тем временем, вервольф в халате продолжал: — Буду честен, вторая операция сложная и уникальная, потому что редко делается на износившемся сердце взрослых людей. Статистика говорит, что смертность может доходить до пятидесяти процентов, но в случае успеха — уже через год почти полное восстановление нормальной деятельности с минимумом ограничений. Как у обычных людей. 

— Ваш оптимизм удивительно заразителен, — мрачно проговорила Рей, её начинало колотить от страха. Каждый второй!

— И на то есть причины, — поразительно, но Харрис улыбнулся, включаясь в мрачноватую игру. — Вы находитесь в Исследовательском центре, где пока что каждая из таких манипуляций была успешна. Риск высок, какой бы из вариантов вы не выбрали, но игра стоит свеч. Сердечная недостаточность прогрессирует. Вам нужен хирург, мисс Тидо, оттягивать и дальше просто опасно.

— Операция будет в любом случае, — твердо произнес Кайло, в очередной раз проигнорировав любые нормы вежливости. И Рей невольно восхитилась его спокойной уверенностью.

Интересно, сколько литературы ему пришлось перелопатить по далеко не самому распространенному пороку, чтобы принять одно из самых тяжелых в жизни решений? И она вовсе не относила это к себе, Боже упаси! Отправить под нож пусть даже и дорогого человека, не так страшно, ведь мучиться потом будешь не ты. Но вот согласиться на выматывающее ежедневное бдение около постели, терпеливо сносить не самые приятные процедуры, а потом учить заново жить — многократно сложнее эмоционально и психически. Рей с грустью понимала, что даже случайные мысли о сиделке Кайло счел бы ниже своего достоинства. Несмотря на её слова, он считал себя виновным и для своей порывистой и холеричной натуры видел в подобном испытании своего рода искупление. Ох, Кайло… Как же найти способ и объяснить, что её вины гораздо больше?

— Сколько займет времени пластика? — после небольшой паузы спросила Рей.

— Думаю, около четырёх часов. Три из них на остановленном сердце. 

Вот дерьмо! Нет, это, конечно, не трансплантация органа, но всё же. Повисла та самая гадкая тишина, когда все с нетерпением ждут последнего слова, не решаясь давить. Эмоции окружающих расползались со скоростью обнаглевшей раковой опухоли, впиваясь в каждый квадратный дюйм воздуха и застывая многозначительным молчанием. Очень громким молчанием. Рей уткнулась лбом в колени и грязно выругалась про себя. Она ненавидела принимать решения, но всю свою жизнь именно этим и занималась. Больше было некому. До этого момента.

— Кайло? — глухо спросила она, обращаясь к белым простыням.

— Я не могу сделать это за тебя, — тихо сказал он, но ей и не требовалось ничего подобного. Она слишком хорошо его знала. За год рядом изучила каждый полутон интонаций, чтобы догадаться какой ответ хотел услышать Рен, и какой выбрал бы сам.

— Значит, будет пластика, — она с головой нырнула в свой самый страшный кошмар.

И веселая карусель начала бесконечный бег по кругу: анализы, осмотры, консультации, бесчисленные коридоры и кабинеты, кабинеты, кабинеты. Её усадили в инвалидное кресло, словно беспомощного старика, и перевозили с этажа на этаж. За первую половину дня она точно умудрилась проехать по коридорам калифорнийского университета больше нескольких миль. Выкачав еще три пробирки крови, ей приволокли какого-то гребаного психолога. Молоденькая девчонка, ненамного старше самой Рей должна была помочь принять факт остановки сердца ради совершения нужных манипуляций. Теоретически. Рей очень внимательно выслушала заливающегося пискляво-чирикающим монологом знатока психологии, чей блестящий страз в одном из зубов вызывал мигрень, кивнула и выставила докторшу вон, попросив вернуться с планом операции. Когда знаешь, что тебя ждет — не так страшно. На её рациональное мышление не действовали все эти дурацкие доводы типа: «вот так выглядит продольная стернотомия» или «давайте потренируем дыхание на счет». Это было все равно как предложение помолиться. Кому молиться, если её сердце в руках двух совершенно материальных людей? Алтаря для поклонения рукам хирурга почему-то никто до сих пор не придумал.

После рентгена профессор Харрис окончательно повеселел, заверив, что его пациентка может не переживать и операция почти точно будет успешной. Торжественное вскрытие Рей Тидо назначили на следующее утро. Однако именно чертово «почти» не давало Рей покоя, сидя глубоко внутри ощетинившимся ежом. Стоило ей хоть на секунду ослабить контроль над собственным разумом, и снова возвращался иррациональный страх. Но Кайло ни на минуту не оставлял её одну, всегда находился поблизости и не лез с утешительно-душеспасительными беседами. За это Рей готова была простить ему всё, если бы ещё оставалось, что прощать. Лишь один раз он позволил себе отвлечься на телефон, но она не могла его винить. Ей делали очередное ЭХО, а они слишком хорошо помнили ту ночь в больнице, сменившую их непринужденное «до» на полное тревог «после».

Несмотря на дозу снотворного, которая свалила бы и самого Майка Тайсона, вечером Рей маялась от бессонницы, и Кайло стоически развлекал их разговорами. Сидя рядышком на гостевом диване, они болтали обо всём на свете до глубокой ночи, пока её не выключило из реальности. Вот она ещё неуклюже шутила надсадным юмором глубоко напуганного человека, а вот уже неслась по какому-то извилистому туннелю во сне.

Рей проснулась в своей кровати, когда желтый карлик только-только приподнимал над заливом термоядерный бок. Часы показывали начало шестого. Кайло не было в палате, но почти свалившаяся с дивана подушка и скомканное одеяло не оставляли сомнений, где её невозможный профессор провел остаток ночи. Рей потянулась к телефону, намереваясь наплевать на запрет и выклянчить немного еды. Первые несколько гудков она не могла понять, что происходит. Посреди обычного гудения вентиляции и отдаленного пиканья аппаратуры явственно слышался пропущенный через динамик эхокардиографа сердечный ритм. Раздвоенные первые два тона очень знакомо срывались в галоп. О, где-то лежит такой же везунчик, как и она? Сбросив звонок, Рей прислушалась, но все неожиданно стихло. Руки машинально снова нажали на кнопку вызова, и опять чье-то сердце наполнило гудением палату. Чье-то? Как бы ни так. Выбравшись из-под одеяла, она принялась лихорадочно шарить под подушкой Кайло и не успокоилась, пока не отыскала его смартфон. На экране светилось её имя, рождественская фотография из Джакку и доносился звук. Туук-тук-туук-тук… Рей без сил опустилась на кровать, почти физически ощущая работу извилин, которые пытались связать разрозненные точки мыслей. И ей бы радоваться тому, насколько оказались глубоки и искренни чувства Кайло, но она не могла. Зачем ему этот ужас? Зачем память о больном сердце? От звуков словно веяло могильной сыростью. Стало отчаянно, до скулежа страшно, потому что каждый доносившийся из динамиков новый удар разбивал прочнейшую стену самоконтроля. Это случится сегодня! Буквально через несколько часов! Внезапно захотелось завыть, разнести к чертям все датчики и убежать как можно дальше, лишь бы ничего этого не было. Мерзкий, эгоистичный страх за свою жизнь поглощал без остатка, выворачивал наизнанку до такой степени, что Рей кинулась к раковине. Там она захлебывалась рвотой вперемешку с судорожными всхлипами, пока в голове не осталась всего лишь одна единственная мысль — если ей суждено умереть сегодня, то пусть это случится без боли. Только после этого Рей смогла успокоиться настолько, чтобы не свалиться на пол пока умывалась и дрожащими руками чистила зубы.

Позже она не вспомнила бы, сколько раз вдавливала кнопку в пластиковую панель телефона, слушая своё сердце и медленно плавясь в кошмаре ожидания. Изощренный способ сойти с ума. Дикий концерт прервался приходом заспанного, взъерошенного, такого невероятно родного и живого Кайло. Он вошёл в палату и замер, увидев свернувшуюся клубочком посреди огромной кровати Рей. Наверное, она смотрелась очень жалко, но было как-то все равно. 

— Кайло, мне охренительно страшно, — прошептала она, глядя ему в глаза.

В три гигантских шага он оказался рядом, протягивая руку, но не решаясь дотронуться. Правильно, она ведь ни разу и не дала понять, что можно… что все запреты отправились демонам в пасть. Никто кроме него ей не нужен. Никогда не был, если так подумать. И тогда Рей сама схватила его, утыкаясь мокрым от слез лицом в большую и тёплую ладонь, пахнущую кофе и стандартным больничным антисептиком. Это было хорошо и очень правильно. Он подхватил её на руки, усадив к себе на колени и уверенно сжимая в объятиях. Не придумав ничего лучше, Кайло воспользовался самым древним, но от этого не менее действенным способом успокаивать плачущую женщину. Обнять, поцеловать и сказать ласковую глупость. Зарывшись носом в ее волосы, он медленно провёл рукой вдоль выпирающих под мягким хлопком больничной рубашки позвонков и прогнал всех круживших над ней призраков.

— Ничего не бойся, — прошептал Кайло, прижимая к себе худое дрожащее тело и выключая зазвонивший по новому кругу телефон. — Двадцать три пропущенных. Ты так соскучилась или надеялась уболтать меня на сэндвич с тунцом?

Рей едва заметно улыбнулась, сдерживая новую волну дурацких слез, но на этот раз от облегчения. Либо её изучили больше, чем казалось, либо язык у Фазмы длиной с Лонг-Айленд.

— Я представляла, как они распилят меня и остановят сердце, — так же еле слышно откликнулась Рей и почувствовала, как напрягся Кайло. — Остановят, представляешь? Два электрода, одна отмашка и всё. Пустят кровь через аппарат и будут имитировать жизнь, словно я какой-то манекен человека. Дура из психиатрии говорила: «это не смерть». Но как, черт побери, если сердце не бьется? Что это, если не самая настоящая смерть? Я буду мертва, пока они не запустят проклятый кусок мяса вновь. Если запустят. Господи…

Кайло глубоко вздохнул и, видимо, закатил глаза, лишний раз убедившись, что напуганная женщина остается напуганной женщиной, даже если её математический IQ близился к двумстам.

— Что за бредовые мысли? Ты слишком мало спала, или от голода забарахлил неокортекс? — он прервался, пытаясь разобрать её ворчание, но не смог и решил продолжить. — Да, им придётся на время прервать естественный кровоток, но это не смерть, Рей. Кровь будет идти в обход, но ни на секунду не остановится. Ты же знаешь это не хуже меня. Мы вместе читали план операции. Не ты ли просила показать записи из операционной?

Губы Кайло касались виска, согревая дыханием. И от спокойно ровного звучания его голоса становилось с каждой секундой легче.

— Я боюсь умереть, — честно ответила со вздохом Рей.

— Это обязательно когда-нибудь случится, но точно не сегодня. Не будь я в этом уверен, связал бы и любой ценой затолкал в Мэйо или Хопкинс, — ответило её личное божество. — Ну, же. Где твоя всегда столь восхищавшая меня способность к критическому мышлению? Давай, вспомни цикл, назначь переменные, распиши все этапы и ничего не бойся. Я буду рядом и не оставлю один на один с твоими страхами.

— Ты будешь там? — искренне удивилась она.

— Да.

— Пообещай, — Рей вцепилась в него, словно только он удерживал на плаву её почти захлебнувшийся рассудок. 

— Я обещаю, что буду там, наверху в операционной до самого конца, — медленно проговорил Кайло, отстраняясь и смотря прямо в глаза. — Пока не проснёшься. Потом ты в очередной раз покажешь мне средний палец или пошлёшь куда подальше.

Она фыркнула куда-то в район собственных коленей, резко выпрямилась и развернулась, перекинув через него одну ногу. Плотно прижимаясь к нему всем телом, Рей запустила ладонь в волосы Кайло и прошептала, глядя прямо ему в глаза:

— Боюсь, я буду делать это так часто, что у меня пересохнет горло и отвалится рука, ведь ты — редкостная зараза. Но я ловлю вас на слове, профессор.

— Принято.

Нахально усмехнувшись, он потянулся за поцелуем. Рей успела первой, впиваясь в невыносимо ехидный рот и вспоминая вкус. Кайло явно не ожидал, но и не думал протестовать, перехватывая инициативу. Ощущение его языка и губ. Боже! Это было всё так же потрясающе! Его руки дрожали от сдерживаемого напряжения, ловили ответный трепет, вспоминая каждый изгиб и излом её тела. Не похоже ни на что из-за мгновенно наполнившего до краев ощущения счастья, когда Кайло прошелся медленными колюче-хаотичными укусами вдоль линии скулы и приласкал бешено бьющийся пульс. Рей ещё успела подумать, что от ужасной бороды надо избавляться, прежде чем мысли и тревоги покинули балансирующий на грани экстаза глупый разум. Она глухо застонала, чувствуя скользнувшую под край больничной рубашки мужскую ладонь. Пальцы легко прошлись по бедру, поднимаясь выше. О, профессор Рен обладал чудесным даром утешать. Его возбуждение чувствовалось даже сквозь плотную джинсовую ткань.

— Ох!.. — позади раздался удивленный выдох. — Прошу прощения! Я прошу прощения!

Дверь резко захлопнулась, и громкий хохот полетел вслед растерянной и донельзя смущенной помощнице анестезиолога.

В гигантской операционной было отвратительно холодно, и Рей начинала бить дрожь. Её распластанное тело обвешивали датчиками и присосками, словно готовили к полету в космос. Где-то за головой тихо жужжал готовый к работе томограф, мониторы весело моргали приветственными надписями, а слева заводился аппарат искусственного кровообращения. Жутковатая махина. Повсюду со своих стоек свисали серые провода, дисплеи и пульты управления неведомыми механизмами. Она подняла взгляд вверх и вздрогнула, увидев свое искривленное отражение в свинцовой облицовке потолка. Футуристичный дизайн гибридной операционной был на любителя, к которым она себя точно не относила. Со всеми толстыми кабелями питания, странным освещением и гуманоидами в хирургических костюмах, просторное помещение больше напоминало космический корабль. Опустив глаза, Рей решила, что наблюдать за происходящим в комнате броуновским движением будет безопаснее для психики. Вокруг суетилось огромное количество переговаривавшихся и шутивших людей. Актеры и статисты огромного театра под руководством профессора Харриса готовились играть свои роли. Неожиданно из встроенных в стены динамиков зазвучала музыка, в которой без труда узнавалась депешмодовская «Personal Jesus» почему-то в исполнении Мэрлина Мэнсона. Рей усмехнулась и пробормотала:

— Намёк более чем прозрачен.

— Это музыка доктора Джильди, он всегда приходит делать наркоз под неё, — со смешком ответила стоящая рядом сестра-анестезист. Та самая, что пару часов назад безумно вращая глазами, вылетела из их палаты, и благодаря которой все отделение до ушей улыбалось при виде Рей и Кайло. Право слово, они не делали ничего такого, от чего можно настолько сойти с ума.

— Ясно. Что-то вроде Имперского марша у Дарта Вейдера, — Рей не имела ни малейшего представления, как ей удавалось шутить. Хотелось раз и навсегда со всем покончить. Ожидание утомляло. Вены на обеих руках ныли от подключенных капельниц, бестеневые лампы нависали угрожающими плотоядными цветками, а на прикрытые хирургические инструменты она даже не пыталась смотреть. Но вот толпа вокруг всколыхнулась и качнулась ближе к операционному столу, в поле зрения появилась внушительная фигура профессора Харриса с натянутыми на руки перчатками.

— Хоп-хэй, детка, начинаем, — мимо с пластиковым скрежетом пронесся стул на колесиках, где восседал тот самый доктор Джильди. Он мог ушатать любого пациента, просто стоя перед ним в своей галлюциногенной одежде в радужных разводах. Рей снова подняла взгляд наверх, где в полутемном окне смотровой комнаты застыл Кайло. И прежде чем на ее лицо опустилась маска, Рей успела одними губами прошептать три самых обычных слова. Она не знала, видел ли он что-то с такого расстояния, да и неважно — этим откровением никого из них не удивить.

— Ну, а теперь подпевай…

Рей закрыла глаза, плывя между ударами рабочего барабана и любуясь прекрасным бессознательным ничто. И она уже не видела ни данной анестезиологом отмашки, ни блеска хирургических инструментов, ни электродов. Рей не чувствовала игл, не следила за нахмуренным и сосредоточенным лицом Харриса и не замирала испуганно перед первой попыткой запустить сердце. Не знала она, что за почти шесть часов Кайло так и не пошевелился, не отвел взгляда, желая навсегда запомнить тот день, когда всё наконец-то стало правильно.

__

_»…Reach out and touch faith_

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who cares_

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who's there…**»_

Первое, что услышала Рей — вдох-выдох механических насосов, которые равномерно и неутомимо вплескивали кислородную смесь в легкие. Она попробовала вдохнуть сама, но равнодушная машина решила за неё. Первое, что почувствовала — дикую жажду, словно её телепортировали прямиком в Сахару. Язык отсох, и даже зубы казались странно обезвоженными. Первое, что увидела, сумев открыть глаза — склонившегося над ней Кайло. Он кому-то передавал неведомую хрень. Ох, привет…

— Привет, — его усталая улыбка оказалась лучшим впечатлением этого дня. И первое, что Рей поняла — он её никуда не отпустит. Трофей занял место на полке и вытеснил любые прошлые призы, став самой ценной и оберегаемой наградой. Рей больше не возражала. — Ты справилась. Думаю, тебя порадует новость — выглядишь, как начинка своих любимых Персеид.

Вот, ведь… Рей многое могла ему сказать в данную минуту. О, в её голове вертелось бесчисленное множество слов, половина которых числилась в словаре обсценной лексики. Однако изо рта торчала трубка от аппарата искусственного дыхания, из груди сеткой расползались дренажи и провода, а она была банально счастлива. И виновник того, что глаза Рей сияли ярче Южного Креста***, нежно целовал её опутанные капельницами руки.

* * *

* Кстати, запрещены почти во всех штатах. Разврат-с.

** Personal Jesus — Depeche Mode

*** Одно из самых ярких созвездий


	28. P.S.:

_«My circuits have blown (Мои схемы взорвались)_

_I know it's self-imposed (Я сделал это сам)_

_And all I have shared, and all I have loved (И все чем я делился, всё, что любил)_

_Is all I'll ever own…»(Это всё, что у меня есть…)_

Первый год оказался невероятно прекрасным и поразительно тяжелым. За два последовавших за операцией дня Рей узнала, что слишком много надежд возлагала на свой болевой порог. Тот оказался подлым трусом и предателем, скрываясь в неизвестном направлении в самые жуткие моменты, когда увеличивать дозу обезболивающих уже становилось опасно. Тогда она отворачивалась и, стиснув зубы, часами смотрела на медленно текущие в двух капельницах лекарства. Рей убеждала себя в их действенности, но это мало помогало. Впервые не имея возможности хоть как-то ей помочь, Кайло ложился рядом, гладил по волосам и нашептывал смешные глупости. Иногда выбалтывал правительственные тайны и обязательно читал наизусть Лонгфелло. А Рей тренировала проклятую силу духа. Он отвлекал её, шутил, что не позволит ей погрязнуть в собственных страданиях, раз в их истории Гайавата умудрился спасти Миннегагу. Рей огрызалась и просила умерить свое эго, с которым становилось тесно в одной палате.

Это были трудные недели адаптации к новой жизни, которые стали лишь немного легче по возвращении в её квартирку. За следующие несколько месяцев боли почти ушли. Рей могла без проблем пройтись три мили неспешным шагом и перестала быть бледно-синюшным подобием человека. Разумеется, красавицей она не стала. В конце концов, ей делали операцию на сердце, а не пластику лица. Но поначалу шрам неимоверно раздражал. Он периодически немел, чесался и выглядел просто отвратительно, словно у нашпигованной индейки, чем иногда доводил до бешенства. В первые недели подобные перепады настроения были в порядке вещей. Несмотря на все предупреждения профессора Харриса, его слова не спасли Рей от единственного приступа ярости, который она себе позволила. В то утро с неё впервые сняли бинты, позволив посмотреться в зеркало. Это был опрометчивый поступок. Она понятия не имела, откуда нашла силы, но разбила в мелкую пыль всё, что подвернулось под руку. А ещё сдернула датчики, казалось, намертво к ней прибитые. Кайло ничего не сказал. Однако позже, лёжа в его тёплых и крепких объятиях, Рей заметила, как он внимательно разглядывает длинную уродливую полосу. Шрам тянулся от ключиц до солнечного сплетения. Повинуясь внезапной стеснительности, она попыталась прикрыться простыней, но Кайло её остановил. 

— Не надо, не закрывай его, — проговорил он, пробегая кончиками пальцев по грубой нити недавно сросшейся кожи и принося с собой тепло. — Это напоминание мне. Я мог сдаться так и не успев понять, сколько ты уже значила. Напоминание, что в этот раз я играл сам против себя.

— И ради чего?

— Я выиграл тебя у Вселенной, разве этого мало? — Кайло казался удивленным. Рей усмехнулась, ехидно ответив:

— Никогда не думала, что ты такой романтик. Особенно после того ужасного медведя.

— Понятия не имею, как такое случилось, — тихо рассмеялся он, признавая её правоту, и с наслаждением продолжил: — Мне всё нравилось в моей жизни. Она казалась такой упорядоченной, предсказуемой и восхитительно ублюдочной. А потом пришла ты. Перевернула, порвала, перемешала, поменяла цвета местами, чтобы показать, как я заблуждался.

Она отстранилась и посмотрела на него, собираясь озвучить то, что не давало ей покоя.

— Пускай ты изменил отношение ко мне, но всё равно остался самим собой. Кайло, я дам тебе год, десять, двадцать, да хоть всю свою жизнь, но я не смогу делить тебя с другими.

Он прикрыл глаза, словно взвешивал все возможные последствия.

— Деление — не тот способ размножения, который я предпочитаю, — медленно проговорил Кайло и поднял бровь, а Рей внезапно захотелось эту бровь расцеловать. О, Боже! Ну что за невыносимый наглец?

— С тобой невозможно говорить серьезно! 

— Просто не вижу смысла всерьез воспринимать ту чушь, что доносится из твоего рта. В моей жизни есть ты — временами хаотичная, иногда деспотичная, но восхитительно естественная, с самым трезвым взглядом на жизнь, который я когда-либо встречал. И невыразимо прекрасная. Так зачем мне ещё кто-то? Я совершенно счастлив.

— Знаешь, твоя репутация не совсем хорошо согласуется с подобными заявлениями.

— Я искал свою женщину самым примитивным, но действенным способом — перебором, — легкомысленно ответил он, закидывая руки за голову, но немедленно заслужил тычок под ребра.

— Долго бы пришлось, — хмыкнула она.

— Всю жизнь. Но мне повезло. 

Рей ничего не ответила, лишь улыбнулась и поцеловала Кайло в кончик его потрясающего носа. После чего уткнулась ему в шею, вдыхая тот единственный, присущий лишь ее мужчине запах. 

_«…But something has changed (…Но что-то изменилось)_

_I feel so alive(Я чувствую себя таким живым)_

_My life just blew up, I'd give it all up(Моя жизнь лопнула, я всё сбросил)_

_I'll depressurize…» (И полностью открыт…)_

Изменился ли Рен? Для остальных — нет. Но первым делом Рей избавила его от бороды, хотя угрозой отрастить её снова Кайло ещё долго манипулировал в их ссорах. Он по-прежнему оставался властным засранцем, хотя теперь она смотрела на это проще. Переделывать взрослого мужчину виделось бесполезной тратой времени, а потому она просто стала относиться к этому иначе. Как в тот день, когда неожиданно для себя Рей сменила фамилию. Оставалось тайной, каким образом Кайло умудрялся проворачивать такие дела, но это была одна из множества вещей, за которые Рей его обожала. Неожиданное событие произошло через пару лет после операции, когда они приехали в клинику на очередное контрольное ЭХО. Как и много раз до этого Рей снова лежала на кушетке, вглядываясь в очертания своего сердца, а Рен стоял за её спиной. Оба слушали ровный и четкий ритм главной мышцы тела. После он молча посадил ее в машину и отвёз в городскую мэрию, где выложил перед ней документы. Вчитавшись, она удивлённо посмотрела на Кайло, боясь поверить в реальность происходящего. Но вместо ожидаемого самоуверенного взгляда встретилась с напряженными и тревожными глазами мужчины, который в данную секунду очень своеобразно предлагал ей свои руку и сердце. Как обычно, постфактум. Очень хотелось закатить глаза, но Рей спокойно улыбнулась и вписала себя в новую историю как Рей Рен. Стать женой культового злодея? Почему бы и нет!

И ей никогда не забыть тот момент в самом начале их отношений, когда в один прекрасный день она положила перед Кайло ключи от его любимой машины. Пришлось долго убалтывать Ральфа пригнать оставленного в Бостоне монстра. Но дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, когда Рей подключила Фазму. Золотые кубики брелока тяжело стукнули по гладкому пластику стола, заставив Кайло застыть. И обращённый на неё взгляд сказал больше, чем тысяча слов. Она обожала этого мужчину, и это было взаимно. 

_«… (Oh) ten thousand miles left on the road(О-о-о осталось 10 тысяч миль)_

_(Oh) five hundred hours 'til I am home(О-о-о 500 часов, и я дома)_

_I need something human, human(Мне нужно что-то человеческое в себе…)_

_Human, human…»_

На каких условиях Хильда согласилась сохранить её место в NASA, Рей не подозревала до тех пор, пока не увидела в ноутбуке Кайло свою же программу. Приперев его к стенке, через пятнадцать минут она орала на весь дом и требовала отвезти её к Ротчер. Влюбленный чудак не нашёл ничего лучше, чем с потрохами продать себя Хильде. Разумеется, рыжая стерва не отказала и была на двадцать пятом небе от счастья, заполучив к себе и Кайло, и Рей, которой пришлось смириться. Однако с каждым днем становилось очевиднее, насколько его угнетает монотонная работа в центре. Не спасал и объем свалившихся задач, из-за которых даже спать порой было некогда. Рей видела, как не хватает его деятельной натуре цейтнота и неразрешимых головоломок, эйфории от предстоящей отгадки и адреналинового поиска идеального решения. Но он молчал. В особо тяжелые дни Кайло выходил на задний двор и устраивал часовые стрельбища, пока кипящий в нём взрывоопасный котёл не испарялся в продырявленных мишенях. Какое-то время спасал Стэнфорд. Выйдя на работу, Рей настояла, чтобы Кайло вернулся к преподаванию. Но когда через пять лет их контракт в центре Эймса подошёл к концу, она положила перед Кайло билеты и заявила, что ноги его в NASA больше не будет. Это было рискованно, но оправдано. Так они перебрались в Вашингтон, округ Колумбия. Рен вернулся в Пентагон, а она устроилась в небольшую и пока никому не известную компанию, занимавшуюся разработками в области биоинженерии. А стоя на сцене через несколько лет, и держа вместе со своими коллегами награду за выдающиеся применения науки, Рей была счастлива. Кайло гордился, хотя ехидно заявлял, что из-за успехов его лучшей студентки разорится не одно поколение страховых компаний.

Сам Кайло работал по-прежнему много, очень много, фанатично много. Иногда он сутками запирался в своём кабинете и творил, полностью игнорируя жизнь извне. В такие дни Рей старалась ему не мешать, принося утром завтрак и убегая на работу. Вечером забирала пустую посуду и возвращалась с ужином, который они всегда делили вместе. Кайло рассказывал о своём новом проекте, она делилась своими соображениями и новостями. У них не было друг от друга секретов. Рей так и не научилась готовить, но со свойственным ей упрямством не оставляла попыток. Ради своего мужа она свернула бы и не такие горы. Что на счёт Кайло? Глупый вопрос. Уже много лет он молча двигал ради неё земную твердь. 

_«…Let's face all our fears (…Давай встретимся с нашими страхами)_

_Come out of the shade(Выйдем из тени)_

_Let's burn all the money, absolve all the lies (Сожжем все деньги, избавимся от лжи)_

_And wake up unscathed…» (И проснемся невредимыми…)_

Рей с надеждой смотрела, как постепенно рядом с ней оттаивает Кайло. Тяжело, но неотвратимо он пускал ее в свою жизнь, позволяя перейти ту грань внутренней безопасности, которую так жестоко сломали. Он становился мягче, расслабленнее. Ругались ли они? Конечно! И ещё как! Однако их ссоры становились все тише, уступая место спокойным взглядам и разговорам. Они учились договариваться, учились принимать друг друга тогда, когда измениться было уже физически невозможно. Двое взрослых осиротевших одиночества теперь жили вместе и друг для друга. И всё было хорошо, но… Рей могла расспросить Кайло обо всех военных тайнах, могла получить полный список прошлых любовниц, могла узнать, где он находится в любой момент времени. Кодовые слова от счетов в банках висели на кухонной пробковой доске, и у них не было брачного контракта. Однако на одной теме лежало жесточайшее табу…

Был вечер пятницы. Кайло вернулся после изнуряющего перелёта из Ирака, куда в очередной раз ездил по делам Министерства Обороны. Рей с грустным смешком думала, что в Багдаде ещё не скоро будет всё спокойно. Такие поездки были в порядке вещей, она давно привыкла к его дикому, ненормированному графику и своей постоянной тревоге, однако сегодня что-то незаметно изменилось. За семь лет совместной жизни её чутье отточилось чуть ли не до пророческого дара. Ещё с порога она ощутила исходящее от Кайло непонятное напряжение. Коротко её поцеловав, он крепко прижал к себе и с преувеличенным вниманием расспрашивал о самочувствии. Рей терпела, наблюдала и ждала. И когда он нейтральным голосом бросил на первый взгляд ничего не значащую фразу: _«Побудь со мной»_ , Рей поняла — случилось что-то очень плохое. 

Они в полной тишине лежали на диване в их гостиной. Кайло устроился в объятиях Рей и задумчиво перебирал давным-давно отросшие каштановые пряди. Его глаза невидяще пялились куда-то в стену. Уже давно миновала полночь. Да что там, стрелка часов неумолимо приближалась к трём утра, и неимоверно хотелось спать. Но Рей лишь крепче сжимала руки, не позволяя себе даже на секунду ослабить концентрацию. Она ждала. Она должна. Это то немногое, что ей удавалось дарить Кайло — быть рядом, быть только его. В любое время дня и ночи, независимо от того хочется спать, есть или умереть. 

Наконец, он отмер и слегка шевельнулся, прикасаясь губами к её макушке. Условный знак, что она могла спросить. Если хотела.

— Говори, — теперь настал черед Рей диктовать условия их отношений. Требовать и контролировать.

Вместо ответа Кайло протянул руку, нащупывая пульт на спинке дивана, и большая плазма на стене коротко мигнула приветствием. Несколько щелчков по кнопке каналов, и перед ней предстал диктор одного из круглосуточных новостных вещаний.

— _… президентом были озвучены основные пункты новой реформы в сфере космической программы. Чем это может обернуться, пока не известно, однако, ряд учёных астрофизиков крайне скептически…_ — она вопросительно взглянула на Кайло, но тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Ясно. Надо ждать дальше. — _… и к другим новостям. Американская ассоциация учителей физики огласила нового лауреата их престижной премии. Медаль Эрстеда получил профессор Люк Скайуокер, за исключительное, обширное и устойчивое влияние на преподавание физики. Напомним, профессор Скайуокер хорошо известен американцам, как основатель именитой частной школы для одарённых детей. Только из этих стен вышло самое большое число выпускников, достигших потрясающих высот на научном поприще…_

Кайло резко выключил звук и отбросил пульт. Полюбовавшись ещё какое-то время на мерзкую рожу диктора, Рей вздохнула. Кажется, пора. Резко сев, она повернулась к своему мужу. Тот продолжал бездумно наблюдать, как размером с половину стены проклятый Скайуокер что-то счастливо лепечет в свою бороду. 

— Кайло, — мягко, но уверенно позвала она, но добилась лишь повернутого в свою сторону лица. Глаза все ещё впивались в изображение на большом экране. Рей вздохнула и выключила телевизор. На этот раз сработало. — Кайло. _Это_ нужно сделать.

-… 

Она ясно могла видеть, как напряглась его челюсть. 

— _Это_ не унижение. Не теперь. Ты оттягивал тридцать лет.

— Мне _это_ не нужно, — голос был холоден и пуст, но Рей не дала себя обмануть. 

— Нет. Нужно. Нужно даже больше, чем тем детям, кто ещё мог пострадать от него, — она ласково взяла в ладони его лицо и заставила посмотреть себе в глаза. — Пришло время отпустить прошлое. Навсегда. Пусть оно сгорит. Да, не стану врать, будет больно. Но сейчас ты не один, я не оставлю тебя бороться со всем миром. Мы сделаем _это_ вместе. 

_«…The big picture's gone(…Картина всего исчезла)_

_Replaced with visions of you(Заменившись твоими образами)_

_Now life can begin, I've cleansed all my sins (Сейчас можно начать жить, я отмолил все грехи)_

_I'm about to break through…»(И почти вырвался…)_

И будь Рей проклята, если знала, в какой гадюшник втравливает себя и Кайло. Но проблема была и требовала срочного решения. Она взяла на себя самую неприятную часть, как когда-то поступил ради неё Кайло. Разыскивала других пострадавших, убеждала их дать показания, встречалась с семьями и специалистами. У неё ушел год и миллионы нервных клеток, чтобы суд, наконец, состоялся. Но, как бы ей ни было трудно, Кайло приходилось гораздо хуже. Он тщательно это скрывал, но без споров согласился поработать с психологом. Рей вздохнула с облегчением. Он снова выступал главным обвинителем, проходил через бесконечные допросы, детекторы лжи, очные ставки. Его имя светилось в каждой передовице новостей и муссировалось всеми дрянными шоу, какие только существовали на телевидении. Наверное, каждая собака в чертовой Америке знала, кто такой Кайло Рен. Но Рей ни на секунду не оставляла его одного, проходя вместе с ним через каждый отравленный день того тяжелого года. И расплакалась от счастья, когда бородатая и постоянно ухмыляющаяся тварь оказалась за решеткой.

Нельзя сказать, что Кайло окончательно излечился. Нет. Такие травмы остаются на всю жизнь, но ему стало легче. Всё меньше становилось триггеров воспоминаний, они вместе учились с ними работать, постепенно выкарабкиваясь в нормальную жизнь.

_«… (Oh) five thousand miles left on the road(О-о-о осталась пять тысяч миль пути)_

_(Oh) two hundred hours 'til I am home (О-о-о двести часов, и я дома)_

_I need something human, human (Мне нужно в себе что-то человеческое)_

_Human, human…»_

Ещё через год к ним в Вашингтоне присоединились Финн и Арнольд. И, несмотря на всю свою занятость, Кайло быстро и легко согласился на возобновление четвергового покера. Он, как и думала Рей, без стеснения часто выигрывал, а Финн не оставлял надежд поймать Рена на жульничестве. В это же время гремела новость о смерти Леи Органа-Соло. Опального сенатора застрелили при штурме её убежища. Но им было плевать.

Дважды они посещали приют в Джакку, и оба раза инициатором был Кайло. Они приехали туда в первое Рождество, как только обосновались в Вашингтоне, и с удовольствием поучаствовали в благотворительном обеде для прихожан. Следующий их визит состоялся только через несколько лет, в один из дождливых летних дней после похорон Самюэля Сноука. Они бродили по территории монастыря, Рей развлекала Кайло рассказами о своем детстве и отнюдь не невинных шалостях, а он молча прощался. Больше никто из них так и не вернулся в Бостон.

_«…And I need the touch(И мне нужно прикосновение)_

_And something human, human (И что-то человеческое в себе)_

_(Oh) less than a mile left on the road (О-о-о осталось меньше мили)_

_(Oh) I will be crawling through your door (О-о-о я вползу в твою дверь)_

_I need something human, human…» (Мне нужно в себе что-то человеческое)_

Бывали и плохие дни, когда их штормило и бросало из стороны в сторону. Тогда Кайло сажал её в машину и ехал на окраину Мэрилэнда, где они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу на капоте чёрного монстра, и молча смотрели на Чесапикский залив, так сильно отличавшийся от Массачусетса. А спустя несколько месяцев после суда над Скайуокером, Кайло отвёз ее в клинику пластической хирургии. И это сказало Рей все. Прошлое кончилось и наконец-то отпустило ее мужа, позволив уверенно и без опаски взглянуть вперёд. Вопреки всем сказанным ему словам, Кайло простил себя, лишь когда оказался к этому готов. Теперь только тонкая темная полоса напоминала им об операции. А спустя десять лет после их первой встречи в полутемном зале «Такоданы» они решились. На ее теле появился шрам от кесарева сечения, и Рей шутила, что с такими отметинами ей срочно нужна шляпа, деревянная нога и попугай на плечо. Но Кайло не смеялся и каждую ночь дюйм за дюймом благоговейно нацеловывал эти оставленные жизнью иероглифы. Ведь каждый из них отвечал за новый этап и поворот в их судьбе.

Можно ли было сказать, что жили они долго и счастливо? И да, и нет. Они были самой обычной до безумия влюблённой друг в друга парочкой, которая оступаясь и оскальзываясь, строила своё будущее. Вместе. 

_«…And I need your love (…И мне нужна твоя любовь)_

_And something human, human…» (И что-то человеческое в себе)_

* * *

Something Human - Muse


End file.
